The Wrong Uchiha
by NamineNasha
Summary: 'Dear Anime Gods, It's me Evelyn I don't mean to be ungrateful but it seems you sent me the wrong Uchiha you see I'm a fan of Itachi not Sasuke so if you could just take him back...no okay well when he kills me know that I blame you' SasukeOc
1. One

**Hello and I hope you enjoy the new and improved first chapter. I know I probably missed some grammar mistakes again but hopefully I got most. I'm not perfect but then again who is! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not know Naruto but I do love it!**

* * *

The sky was red like fire and blood was heavy in the air, Sasuke could taste it just by breathing. The taste was mostly coming from the blood he coughed up though. It was amazing he hadn't gone into shock from blood loss. Flinching when he took a step back Sasuke let out a deep breath. Everything hurt his eyes, his chest, his feet, arms, and legs. His throat was hoarse from yelling and his head pounded and sweat clung to every inch of his body.

When did Naruto become so strong?

Why did it always turn out like this?

He was the strongest, he was elite, he was better than that blond twit. So why was he losing. Why did he always lose to Naruto? Letting out a ragged breath he could feel his heart going into overdrive. "Sasuke, why did you have to keep finding new reasons for revenge why can't you see that your brother wanted peace" asked Naruto sadly, he stood before him like some golden flame. His new form was impressive, but it shouldn't matter he had Itachi's eyes; he had his brother's power within him.

"I must make everyone pay, they were happy when he was suffering and they made him do the unspeakable. They turned me into this. For hurting my brother and doing this to me, I will make them pay! I will not stop even if it means going through you, Naruto! I will cut down all of those who stand in my way! Nothing will stop me!" he yelled.

"Itachi did what he did to keep peace. Your only undoing the work Itachi was willing to die for Sasuke. Why can't you see that? You think you're getting revenge for Itachi but all you're doing is destroying his work! You're only causing him unhappiness!" yelled Naruto furious. His eyes blazed like blue suns and tears fell down in a steady stream evaporating the moment they touched his cheeks. "Don't talk like you know Naruto, don't!" yelled Sasuke making the signs for Chidori, feeling the familiar charge of electrical chakra rest in his hand he charged toward Naruto every bit of his energy going into this last attack.

Naruto then did the same making his Rasengan as he charged toward him, Sasuke saw everything in slow motion as the two of them got closer and closer. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears; feel the sweat fall off of both of their faces, or evaporating in Naruto's case. Once the two attacks collided he could hear a screeching, almost as if someone was running their nails down a chalkboard. Then to his surprised Naruto's left eye bleed red, it was becoming a Sharingan but not just any Sharingan, Itachi's.

What was going on?

Feeling a bit of panic the feel wind pick up from behind, he also didn't like the look on the blond twits face. He looked shocked and scared. Looking back Sasuke's stomach dropped as he looked into a deep black hole, it was full of sparkling lights that reminded him of the night sky but the swirling vortex was sucking in rocks, leaves, and him.

"Sasuke" yelled Naruto worried.

Looking back into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke flew closer and closer to the swirling mass, his mind had gone blank. It was strange, he should have been thinking of a million ways to anchor himself to the ground, yet none came to mind.

The last thing Sasuke saw before the portal closed was Naruto reaching out to him screaming his name. Then it was all gone. Naruto, his pain, there was nothing. He was surrounded by twinkling stars and inky blackness. Flying through the void, Sasuke could feel the heat getting sucked out of his body. Every breath he exhaled was a puff of white smoke due to the icy chill. It was dark and cold, was this death. Or did Naruto somehow throw him somewhere, like another dimension or a void in space, if so how would he get back.

Before that how did Naruto get a hold of Itachi's Sharingan, Tobi had transplanted his brother's eyes into his own body. It made no sense. Shivering he looked around only to find nothing, "Sasuke…" whispered a soft familiar voice. Looking around suspiciously he felt a tap on his shoulder, twisting around ready for anything Sasuke could feel his stomach drop, it was Itachi.

"B-brother" he said his voice fill with mixed emotions.

"Hello Sasuke" said Itachi smiling.

It was impossible yet there he was, "I thought you were gone, brother what are you doing here?!" he asked reaching out on to find his fingers slip through him.

Staring down at his empty hands he looked back up when a cool hand was placed on his shoulder, "I'm betting from your expression Madara told you everything, that's why you're on the wrong path. Sasuke you need to stop this silly quest for revenge, I didn't sacrifice everything for you to ruin your life. Revenge gives you nothing but emptiness" said Itachi sternly looking at him with angry eyes.

Glaring Sasuke stood firm, "How can you be happy with them living peacefully why you suffered? It's stupid you just say that because you can't take revenge into your own hands" yelled Sasuke, "They should pay for laughing and living peacefully while you suffered." he told him fiercely.

Shaking his head, Itachi gave his little brother a stern glare. "I live with it because I did it for that reason Sasuke. I wanted them to be happy" said Itachi softly.

"Well I can't!" growled Sasuke.

"I know that is why I'm going to help you with this; you need to come to terms with what I did, to see that revenge is nothing but a cycle of blood shed" said Itachi.

"It sounds like you want me to become Naruto" spat Sasuke angrily.

"No, I want you to be you Sasuke, but down this path you're going to become a soulless monster like Madara. I don't want you to be a shell of a man, whose only thought is to get revenge on those he feels wronged him. If you can change, you can convince others to change, you can help our world. However the only way to do that is for you to go away to another world" said Itachi.

"So this is your doing! You're the reason why Naruto had a Sharingan in his eyes!" yelled Sasuke.

Nodding with a somber expression, Itachi gave a heavy sigh, "Yes and this next part is also my doing. I'm banishing you from our world, till you can get someone to love you and not for your looks for someone to love you for you. Good luck Sasuke you won't be seeing me again till you succeed" said Itachi smiling at him.

"You can't do this!" yelled Sasuke furious.

"I can and I am. This is the only way to save you, Sasuke. I'm willing to do anything to save you, if you remember" said Itachi sternly.

"I'm not going to do that Itachi why should I waste my time trying to woo some stupid girl, all they care about are looks" yelled Sasuke furious, why would Itachi would come up with a test as stupid as this. It was completely idiotic and proved nothing.

"You may think so but if you can show me that you can make someone love you, truly love you. I'll let you come back. Remember though it has to be actually love not infatuation" said Itachi softly.

"I'm not doing this!" yelled Sasuke frustrated.

"Then stay there forever, till you can do what I ask you're not coming back" said Itachi.

Feeling frustration build up Sasuke wasn't able to put in another word before a mind splitting head ache overcame him. Yelling out in pain he clutched his head before spots of black show up in his vision followed by complete blackness. Looking over his little brother Itachi sighed, hopefully this would work, "You shouldn't worry Uchiha-san" said a cutesy voice from behind.

Looking back Itachi frowned as the tiny goddess of life and death appeared, she was one of the strangest beings he ever seen. She took the appearance of a tiny little girl in her human form and a huge giant in her god form. One eye was black and one eye was white; half her hair was straight and black falling to her waist the other half golden and curled. Even her clothes were half and half.

"He's my brother I'm supposed to worry he's never gotten along with girls. Why did your quest even have to deal with love?" asked Itachi dully.

"Why couldn't it have been something else?" he asked.

"You want your brother to change for the better correct" said the Goddess getting a nod, "Well in all my years love is the only thing to truly change a person. It can turn even the coldest person warm. The girl I choose for Sasuke to woo is well, let's just say she's even more difficult than him" said the Goddess with a wicked smile.

"Mind telling me who it is and where she is" asked Itachi interested.

Smiling the goddess waved her hand to show a sixteen year old girl sitting on a stool with a paintbrush in hand; she had pin straight raven hair with short bangs and to his surprise her hair went all the way down to the floor if she stood it would probably drag a little.

What girl would want hair that long? He remembered back in his teen years the girls would always complain if their hair got too long, how it was hard to manage.

She also looked sun deprived and was too skinny, a bit sickly skinny with a medium sized chest and long legs with paint splatter all over her face and bear arms. Her eyes were honey brown and looked a little dull and lifeless as she painted a man's face.

"She's a cutie right! She goes by Evelyn Knight; she's a terribly shy girl who feels so very alone in the world. The most important man in her life, her father, died when she was young. The two of them were inseparable. In fact he's the reason why she keeps her hair so long. He once told her he loved long hair, after his death she just let it grow and grow. She's a real life little Rapunzel! Now for her mother, she is a doctor who drove into work after the death of her husband. She's like her daughter a bit awkward. This has caused the two to drift, since neither are willing to step forward and connect again. Back to Evelyn though, she's a quiet little thing and really sensitive. She prefers the fictional world to the real world, hates reality. This is all because she's picked on for being a little weirdo, children can be so cruel. Evelyn hates interacting with others so much she actually spent most of her childhood reading books that were high above her reading level. She's also a huge worry wart, just about afraid of everything. Evelyn is sweetest and kindest girl you could hope to meet though" said The Goddess fondly.

Smiling at the image of Evelyn, Itachi wonder if this girl would truly help his brother. He also wondered if he was still a good person sending this girl, his brother. He was sure to turn her world upside down, not to mention cause her heaps of trouble in the future.

"Oh a fact about her world, your world is a manga! Also you're her favorite character, if Sasuke is to get her to love him; he will have to change, so you'll get what you want! With her he'll have to start at the bottom, she knows exactly what kind of person he his. Plus she's even more unsociable than him; then another factor working against him is her fear of boys, cause by an incident when she was nine. She's has so many fears you know, the top three are thunder, the dark, and spiders. He's gonna have his hands full with her" said the Goddess smiling brightly.

Feeling appreciation build up inside Itachi smiled at the girl, she would definitely give Sasuke a run for his money, he was only ever use to outgoing girls who were ninjas. So when he hurt their feelings they were able to hold it in. He never really learned what to do with normal girl. At least that was what he thought. He wasn't always there for Sasuke, so he wasn't a hundred percent sure. However for now it looked like he would have to learn how to act with a regular girl. Not to mention change to get her to like him.

There was still a touch of doubt.

"Just because he changes for some girl doesn't mean it'll be legitimate" said Itachi worried, "My brother is an elite ninja, controlled when he wants to be, so he can fake it" he told her.

Nodding she send him a bright smile, "Which is where I come in, I'm going to give her a gift so that she will know" said Goddess winking.

'A gift' he thought intrigued looking over at the Goddess interested, "Yep she shall be given the gift of Empathy" she said happily.

"Well if you are certain but what about his abilities?" asked Itachi.

Smirking at him the goddess shook her head, "Dear child do you under estimate me. I'm letting him keep them but there will be a catch with those as well. He can't use them to harm others only to protect and help others. I am a goddess of life and death I know what I'm doing. Now step back and shut up or I might accidently send him to hell" said the Goddess her eyes glowing silver along with her hair. Speaking in an ancient tongue Itachi with hopeful eyes watched as his brother glowed and with a flash he was gone.

Hopefully Sasuke was heading to the right place and hopefully to make a better future for himself.

"Don't worry Itachi, Evelyn will help him and he in turn will help her. They don't know right now but they need each other. He'll help her out of her shell and she'll help him change" she told him seriously.

Smiling in repose he nodded before his expression dropped at the next words that exited her mouth, "Maybe the two will even fall in love" she yelled joyfully.

Looking at her with a weary expression Itachi floated away.

The goddess of life and death was very disappointing.

"Itachi…Itachi come on it was joke! I know your little brat of a brother isn't capable of love! Itachi! The only one who will fall in love is Evelyn. Oh, poor Evelyn, he'll totally choose killing Naruto over her" she yelled flying after him before muttering to herself after her realization.

* * *

Evelyn felt uneasy. Something was not right today. For once in her life she was having a good day, no one had made fun of her today, nor did anyone take and hide her books, stories, or drawings. Any time something like this happen there was always something bad just around the corner.

So either she was overreacting, because her good days were few or her day was about to be ruin sometime soon.

She figured if it was going to happen, it would pretty soon. Setting her paints down, she could hear a rumble of thunder outside. Shivering in fear she knew that, that wasn't right. The weather man said clear skies all day so why was there thunder. They rarely got weather wrong now a days. Standing up on shaky leg, she made her way to the window too look outside. Her heart was pounding and her breath was short. Pulling back the black curtains she found only clear blue skies.

If that wasn't thunder what was that noise.

Hearing another rumbled Evelyn shivered, whatever it was, it sounded so ominous and scary. She could tell it wasn't natural, it was bad. The closer she listened though she found it sounded less like thunder though. The noise, it sounded much like a ripping noise mixed with nails on a chalkboard.

It was strange; it sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps.

What in the world was that? If she wasn't mistaken it was actually coming from the back yard. Walking through the house and down the stairs she made her way through the living room and kitchen, standing at the sliding glass doors she peered into a swirling vortex.

"What in the world" she mutter softly as she stared into the inky blackness, stars swirled in it making it sparkle and then to her surprised something or someone fell out of it.

That wasn't normal, portals don't just show up and people fall out of them. What was going on? Things like this only happen in fiction not in real life so what was she dreaming, reaching over she pinched the skin on her arms only to yep in pain. Then reaching up she yanked on her raven hair, just to make sure, letting out a whine when she felt a stinging pain, she groaned. She was indeed awake.

What was going on?

Stuff like this only happen in fiction not real life, it was impossible, but if it was impossible the how was it happening. There was no way, it couldn't be real, and maybe she was just hallucinating. She must have been slipped something earlier in the day, that or being alone was finally taking its toll on her. No that was impossible; if it was that it would have had happen earlier. Watching the portal blink out of existence Evelyn cautiously reached for the door with shaky hands.

Should she go out or should she stay in? Shaking her head she sighed, she couldn't leave whoever that was out there, out there. No that was wrong, she had to help, it would be wrong to leave them. However what if they were dangerous? She could be walking into a trap! Then again, what kind of person set up traps after falling out of a portal, that shouldn't exist in the first place?

Sighing aloud Evelyn finally pulled the door open letting out a shaky breath, cautiously stepping out she slowly made her way toward the bleeding man. He looked really bad; he was actually lying in a pool of his own blood. His pale porcelain skin was marred by bleeding cuts and old scars. Whoever they were one thing was certain, they were a fighter. His clothes looked strangely familiar though or the pants did, the bleeding man had no shirt on. Then it hit her, his clothes they were from Naruto, in fact it was Sasuke's latest uniform to be exact. Not to mention whoever it was also shared Sasuke's hair style.

What was this portal traveler's deal with Sasuke?!

Bending down she placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, softly rolling him over moving his bangs from his face. That was amazing; the guy even looked like Sasuke! Freezing in her spot Evelyn stared down fearfully. He was dressed like Sasuke, had his hair style, and looked like him it wasn't possible.

Things like this only happen in Fanfiction there was no way the real Sasuke was lying in her lap, lying in her lap, shrieking Evelyn jumped up letting him drop onto the concrete with a thud.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she mutter over and over to herself, this wasn't happening. Out of all the people the anime gods could have sent her, they send Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha who betrayed Kohona, the Sasuke Uchiha who hurt Naruto, the Sasuke Uchiha who absorbed Orochimaru, and the Sasuke Uchiha who killed Itachi and Danzo, also the Sasuke Uchiha who was partly at fault for Deidara's death. No, this couldn't be happening no, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

Shaking in fear Evelyn felt short of breath before a certain feeling overwhelmed, she felt betrayed, and that wasn't her.

Looking down she could feel emotions radiating off Sasuke, it was weird how she knew but she did, she could feel everything he felt. He was lonely and sad, but also angry. She could feel what Sasuke Uchiha felt; she knew this day really was too good to be true.

Dropping to her knees she looked up at the sky tearful, 'Hello...Anime Gods I don't mean to sound selfish but you sent the wrong Uchiha. I like Itachi, even Madara would have been fine, so if you could just switch them out. No, okay, thanks for trying' she thought before letting out a dry sob.

Stupid Anime Gods!

* * *

**Tell me what you think so in other word Review Please**


	2. Two

**Here is the new and improved chapter 2!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A cold wind whipped through the backyard, it made Evelyn shivered in her boots as her long hair tangled from the wind. She was too afraid to move though; one wrong move could wake the slumbering Uchiha, a dangerous ninja that could kill her faster than she could blink.

A small problem at work though was the fact that he was a boy, a handsome boy at that. She didn't like boys all that much; they were either too pushy or tried to humiliate her along with the girls. Boy made fun of her hair and touched her in places that made her extremely uncomfortable.

Sasuke wasn't all that fond of girls though, so she wouldn't have to worry about that, all she would have to worry about was his hands around her neck has he choked to death. She was still deciding whether that was worst then getting groped.

Although if he didn't choke her, maybe his hand consumed in Chidori would run through her stomach, something that was still probably better than being grope. The thought of that end still made her shuttering though, Evelyn could feel all the blood flow out of her face at the thought.

She could very well die from an anime character; well at least her death would be interesting. Much more interesting than her life, that was a sad fact when you looked at it. Pushing those thoughts away from her head, Evelyn worked up her nerve. Walking over to the unconscious boy she slipped her arms under his own. With one last thought of dread, she started to drag the youngest Uchiha into her home; it took her a good hour to get him upstairs.

She didn't want to risk her mother coming home and finding a bleeding boy on the couch. It wasn't likely to happen but she wouldn't take any chances.

A strange boy bleeding on the couch was a conversation that wouldn't go well, the only place her mother didn't go to when home, was the upstairs of the house that was solely hers. So it was the safest place to stash Sasuke for now. Her mom had the downstairs master bedroom and she had all four rooms upstairs. One was hers, the one next to hers was her dad's old room, with all his old medical equipment, and the two across were connected and turned into a large library.

Resting on the top of the stairs, Evelyn felt sweat plaster her bangs to her forehead, boys with muscle were heavy. Studying Sasuke's pale face she let out a small sigh, he didn't really look all that evil when he slept, then again who did, no one she knew.

Getting up again she dragged him to the bathroom, first things first, she was going to clean him up and patch him up. So it was practical to bring him there first, medical kit was in the bathroom along with rags and water. Laying him down outside the door she gathered all the supplies, finally glad that all her mother's medical kits would finally be useful.

The woman bought them like hot cakes for Evelyn; it was her way of showing she care and worried for her. It seem for once they were coming in handy, dropping a couple away from Sasuke she dumped out all the supplies and sorted all of them into neat piles. Overlooking him she blushed at the thought of touching his bare chest she hadn't even held a boys hand before.

Getting a clean bucket from the bathroom closet she filled it up with warm water, she needed to wash him off first. She didn't want his cuts to get infected. Not to mention when you were hurt you always felt better after getting all cleaned up.

Wringing out the rag Evelyn peered at Sasuke nervously, it was silly but the thought of touching his naked chest made him feel a bit dirty.

Washing off blood, dirt, and who knew what else she didn't stop till his chest was completely clear.

Grimacing as she reached for a needle and thread. Silently questioning how her mother got a hold of these, Evelyn tried to push it away. She needed to concentrate. Eyeing one particular bad gash she bit her lip before she started to sew him up, she tried to think of it like sewing a teddy bear.

It worked for the most part and helped make time past quicker.

To her relief there were only three gashes that needed to be stitched up. After she stitched those up Evelyn put ointment on the others and slap a bandage over them. That was even quicker to take care of. Smiling she wiped her brow, this was turning out easier than she thought.

Now all she was left to take care of was a bad looking wound on his side. It looked like someone stabbed a kunai into him. That was probably what happen too. Staring at it she shivered, she didn't even want to imagine how painful that felt. She didn't even want to touch it but she would. She clean it out the best she could, before getting bandages and wrapped it around his stomach.

Overlooking her handy work she stared wearily at him, satisfied with her work, but worried he would still die. He still didn't look very good; his color wasn't getting any better.

She should probably take him to a hospital. That could be a risky though, who knew what the world would do with an anime character come to life. That is if they actually believe her. Which was doubtful, what sane person would believe a story like that?

In the end she could always call her mom, call her up and say. 'Hey mom sorry to bother you at the hospital but I have an injured and unconscious boy at the house oh and he just so happens to be from one of my favorite mangas', that wouldn't end well. "She'll think I'm crazy" Evelyn muttered aloud.

Sighing in defeat Evelyn shook her head, she just couldn't do that. Pulling him into her room she somehow got him up on the bed, before retiring for the night. Making a pallet of blankets for a bed right next to him she sunk into the softness of it the moment it was done. She was dead tired.

It was nice sinking into her pillow, hugging one of her large teddy bears to her chest she slipped off to slumber land. Not before giving a mental diary of today's events though.

_Dear Diary or Mental Diary,_

_Okay this is day one I have Sasuke Uchiha in my bed, I dressed his wounds and he shows no signs of awaking, so I guess that's all for today. Tomorrow, I'll try to get something into him, give him some water and soup. Hopefully if I feed him like when you give a dog medicine he won't choke. If he does though, it's a good thing I know how to do the Heimlich maneuver. However if I die before I wake up, let my dying brain cells know that I regret not telling Mike Lawson that I like him in the fifth grade. _

* * *

The next day was uneventful.

At school, everything was back to normal. She was ignored and mock all at once, teachers ignored the bullying going on right before their eyes, and she prayed for the day to end. Everything was completely back to normal; something she didn't know was good or bad. She would ignore this all though, she was worried about the state of her house.

Would Sasuke go into a rage when he woke up?

Would she even have a house when she got home?

Tapping her fingers impatiently against the ruin desk top, she stared at names of classmate new and old. They were all delinquents no doubt. After all, who would spend their time doing something completely useless? Tracing the name she left out a frustrated sigh, she couldn't concentrate. What would she do with Sasuke when he woke up? What would he even do when he did, attack her, kill her? Then there was an even more important questioned, if he came did that mean more could?

That was another question that kept plaguing her mind. What would she do if more came?

The final questioned she ponder however was, what Sasuke was this.

Was it Sasuke, before Itachi's death or after Itachi's death? Had he already killed Danzo? Or was this Sasuke not even related to the manga.

If that was the case it could get difficult. Sasuke was portrayed different in manga stories. He could be downright evil, who was only going to use her and throw her away. Or was he going be the mushy romantic type, who wanted to find love and restart his clan. Or was he going be a remorseful one who wanted to make up for his mistakes. Or was he gonna be a mouthy basterd who talk big but was really weak.

There were so many options considering people didn't write him right, they let their emotions cloud them when they wrote him.

She couldn't judge though. She always made Sakura out as a totally bitch, a pathetically weak and hateful person. Like a leech that sucked the life out of Naruto and Sasuke. So she couldn't complain about them miswriting him. She left her emotions get the best of her, just like them.

Evelyn just hoped that whatever personality he was sporting, it wasn't one that destroyed her home.

Letting out a big sigh, Evelyn jumped when someone stopped in front of her. Looking up she could see her to see her English teacher glaring down at her, "Miss Knight is my lesson boring?" she asked. Ms. Bird's voice cute through like a dagger made of ice. The protective bubble around her completely popped, shrinking back she flushed red from embarrassment.

Putting her head down she shook her head, doing her best to ignore the laughing. She hated Ms. Bird she was one of those teachers that liked to publicly embarrass her students, "Then keep your eyes on the board. If I find you with another book under your desk I'm going to get the school to band those comics of yours" she spat making the class laugh at her.

Watching the woman head back up to the front Evelyn frowned, she never understood why someone like her was a teacher. Ms. Bird was just so hateful, if you defended yourself against her she took it as threat to her. After that you were made an enemy and anything you like was kissed goodbye. Only when you were her favorite, were you safe and she was far from her favorite.

Hearing the bell ring Evelyn sighed, she was freed. Now Ms. Bird could harass her no more, yet it was now time to go home. She didn't want home. Sasuke was at home, but she also didn't want to stay here at school either. How did her home go from a safe haven to a possible death trap?

"Miss Knight leave immediately!" snapped Ms. Bird, jumping up Evelyn gathered her things.

That woman utterly terrified her with her beady grey eyes, they were emotionless almost like a sharks so empty and void of anything human.

Rushing from the room she made her way to her locker. Putting up her books she grabbed her Official Naruto Character books. There probably wasn't anything in the books that could help, but it was better safe than sorry.

Taking her time down the sidewalks Evelyn frown she in no hurry to return home, in fact the moment she stood at the front door she just stared. She was afraid of what waited beyond the heavy oak door. Reaching out with her keys in hand, her heart pounding and her palms sweated as she wrapped her hand around the door handle. Twisting, she pushed it and paused once she was sure no one would jump her she entered the house. So far, so good nothing seemed amiss.

The living room looked the same, no broken furniture and nothing was turned around. It was just as she left it that morning. Stepping further inside she flinched when Sasuke's emotions wash over her like water. At least they weren't negative like yesterday. Today he was rather peaceful and relaxed, it eases her to relax. As long as he was happy or content she was good.

Dropping her bag on the floor she made her way up the stairs as quiet as she could.

Reaching her door she pushed it open to peek inside. Sasuke was tucked in her bed, snoozing with a peaceful expression. He lay on his back and looked fine to her, walking in she tipped toe to his side and pulled back the blankets. It was time to apply ointment and change his bandages.

After she was done, she was glad to see that for the second day in her care, Sasuke was doing okay.

_Dear Mental Diary,_

_Okay this is day two, Sasuke is fine or I think he is I mean his wounds don't look any worst or better. Since it's only the first day though, I shouldn't expect much. The feeding also went okay. This morning I fed him some soup. At first, it was a little messy; I'm still a little scared to touch him. It finally went well when I relaxed though. I just poured the soup in and stroked his throat. I fed him like you would give a dog medicine. I think it's little too early to say this, but he did look better after I fed him. Well I guess I'll just have to wait, if he gets to bad I'll call mom and see what she wants to do. Oh well, other than that it looks like I have a new roommate for a while. _

* * *

_Dear Mental Diary,_

_Okay this is day five, Sasuke's wounds are much better! He's healing quite nicely, his color as gotta a lot better too! I been experimenting by feeding him different soups, and I found tomato is the easiest since it has no noodles. Plus he swallows that on his own. If I remember correctly Sasuke likes tomatoes, so it's no surprise. That makes me think he might actually wake up soon, which has me worried once more. Who am I kidding, I've been so wound up this week that a cricket chirping scares me. Oh well, I just have to go with it, after all if I'm gonna be a good person it means doing stuff I don't like right. The right thing is never easy. Other than that I've been self-conscious lately, I decided to take down all my Itachi stuff. I don't want Sasuke to know I'm a crazy fan girl for his brother. It might creep him out. I've actually taken down a lot of my Naruto stuff. Also make a note of this, without me realizing it; I've become a fan of Madara Uchiha. I have a lot more stuff of Madara than I realized. I still, however, think Itachi is the best Uchiha by far!_

Finishing up her mental diary of the day, Evelyn bustled around the house. Today was a Saturday, today was chore day. Finishing up her laundry, that build up over the week, she sighed. She hated laundry, it always seemed like there was more than she actually wore.

Folding the last bit of laundry she looked over at Sasuke. She supposed it was time to do his bandages; she didn't want to wait till later. Evelyn finished up her chores early today, so if she went ahead and did his bandages now, she would be free the rest of the day.

Humming as she gathered up everything, Evelyn felt at ease, sitting at Sasuke's side she pulled back the cover happy to see little blood had stained through. Unwrapping the bandages around his middle, she tossed them in the trash before getting the new ones. It was getting easier to change Sasuke's bandages! It wasn't as embarrassing for her anymore.

Running a finger lightly over his stitches, she smiled, they were disappearing slowly. His skin was mending, soon he was be just like new, a ninja's recovering time was truly amazing. However, despite the good news with the stiches, she was concerned he might be getting sick. His face was rather flushed. Brushing back his bangs, she felt his forehead, it was a little warm.

She would have to give him some aspirin.

Checking his side she was satisfied, that it too had closed up. If he twisted wrong way though, it would rip open again.

Shuddering at the thought, Evelyn touched her side; she could feel it on herself. She couldn't imagine what it actually felt like but she was glad it wasn't on her side.

Adding ointment to the wound she paused when a flash of confuse fill her, followed by a flash of realization. Feeling her heart jump up in her throat, the next thing she registered was her staring into Sasuke's coal grey eyes, they were set in a stern and calculating glare.

She could feel his confusion and angry bear down on her, his angry wasn't directed at her though, but their situation. Shaking in her place she let out a small squeak of fear when the knife she used to cut apples earlier was pressed against her neck.

Somehow she knew it was gonna end up like this.

* * *

**Please Review thank you Tikarose for being my first reviewer**


	3. Three

**Well for those who like it here's the new chapter**

* * *

Neither of them moved, Sasuke laid over her on his knees, one hand placed on the left side of her head, the right hand still holding knife to her throat. Staring up at him she couldn't help but admire him, he was even more beautiful in person. He was after all consider one of the more handsome characters of Naruto. If only he wasn't so rude.

She shouldn't be thinking that though, he was holding a knife to her neck, but she couldn't help it she had never been this close to a boy.

Staring up into his cold grey eyes, she could see it all. It was like she had a key, the key to the door that locked his emotions up. He was sad, betrayed, tired, in pain, and there was a touch of worry, but the one that was the strongest, was loneliness. They were all over shadowed by suspicion and angry, "Who are you?" he whispered. His lips barley moved as he uttered those three little words.

Blinking in shock, Evelyn gulped before she whispered with hesitation, "Evelyn…Knight".

It wasn't surprising that he looked confused by it. After all his world had Japanese influence, but interestingly he could speak English. She would just add that to weirdness of the situation however.

"Evelyn Knight" he said testing it out. It sounded nice coming from him, she loved the guy who did his Japanese voice and luckily he had his voice.

"Where am I?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Whitehall, Montana" she said letting out a sigh of relief when he got off of her.

Then her face heated up, she just realized, he had been on top of her. Rushing away from the bed, she stood by the window staring at him from a safe distance. Well at least the distance gave her the feel of safe. Watching him carefully she wondered what was going through his mind.

First thing was probably, what was he going to do? He was in a strange new world, with nowhere to go or any idea of how to get home.

That, or he was wondering whether she be hard to kill. She wouldn't allow that though. Letting out a shaking breath she summoned up all her courage. "Um….S-Sasuke" she stutter out getting his attention almost immediately. Narrowing his eyes on her she flinched.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh she walked over to her bookcase, his eyes following her all the way there. Plucking out the second book of the first series, she stared at the beat up cover. It showed him with Sakura, and Naruto. The contents of the book were the test, their first major mission, and Zabuza. Dropping it to her side she walked over in slow and careful steps. Handing him the book she tensed as he neared.

He took it from her surprisingly gently, at first he stared in shock, he started at his cartoonish face before finally flipping it open and scanning the pages.

He didn't read the words but rather scanned the pictures. To help him better understand, she picked up her DVD and TV remotes, turning them both on. Looking up at the sound of the Japanese song Sasuke watched with wide eyes.

Skipping past the theme she hurried it up to the middle of the episode. It was episode where Itachi and Kisame first debuted. "I-In my world your sorta a manga and a anime s-series" she told him, his eyes snapping over to her face. Then just like that his face drained of all color and he fell back onto the bed. Blinking in surprised she cocked her head lightly to the side, did she really just see what she thought she saw?

Did Sasuke Uchiha just pass out?

Walking over to his side she frowned, that couldn't be right. Even if he was in this situation, Sasuke Uchiha, absolutely wouldn't pass out. Stepping closed she finally spotted what could make him pass out, "Your side open up" she said relief. That was better than him passing out over shock.

Although she wasn't clear on why she felt that way? Sighing grabbed the forgotten bandages from the floor she redid the wound. Now she had to wait once more, for him to wake up, maybe this time without the knife to her throat.

Going over to her desk she figured she mind as well get some homework done while she waited. No use just wasting this time doing nothing. Slipping on head phones and plugging them into her laptop finding a saved playlist. She really should just get an I-pod.

* * *

Pain echo through his body and his head was spinning. He felt weak, plus he was famished and thirsty, his throat burned and was dry.

Sitting up, he grunted in pain falling back, that wasn't smart his side hurt like hell.

Turning over to take pressure off his side, he sat up, looking around or the girl from earlier he found her at a desk with her back to him. She had powder blue and white headphones on plugged into something with a swirling screen. Studying her back he found that her hair was so long it was piling up on the floor. Who would want hair that long?!

Other than her hair he couldn't see much, but he still remembered what she looked from like earlier. She was kinda cute with her golden brown eyes, her face was youthful and round with a long graceful neck. Her lips were nice and pouty, not quite full but not thin. Evelyn was also too skinny though. She looked sick, she seriously needed to put some meat on her bones, speaking of bones, and she was as white as them. Her skin looked like it had never seen sunlight.

Scooting back he flinched when he made the headboard hit the wall. It caught Evelyn's attention though; it made her jump in surprised. She pretty relaxed for someone who was with an enemy.

Glaring at her when she locked eyes with him, she blushed in embarrassment and turned her gaze away to avoid his eyes. Clutching his side he looked down to see it had been redone. She had done it, it was sloppy but it would hold. It would allow him to heal at least, and that all that matter. "Um…Sa-Sasuke are you in pain, because I got some painkillers if you want" she muttered her voice dropping lower and lower as he stared at her.

She was far too shy.

Studying her he was slightly amused to see she had a nervous habit like Hinata, only instead of twiddling her fingers, she twisted a lock of hair. Smirking on the inside he found that she would be easy to manipulate, he would get back home in no time, if he focused on wooing her.

"Why are you feeling so content and happy? It's almost like you've hit the lottery," she asked looking up at him confused.

Stopping short, Sasuke furrowed his brow. "What did you say?" he asked feeling a speck of rage, what else did Itachi do.

"I asked why you feel, um, content and happy. I know it's weird but I sorta feel what you feel, I have for about a week since you came," she told him softly.

"He gave you the ability to feel what I feel!" he yelled making her jump in alarm.

Evelyn stared at him wide and worried, but he took no mind of her scared expression, he was seething with rage. Itachi was really going to make him go through this! Make him go through the emotions and everything!

"I-I'm sorry, it just happen" she apologize tears prickling up.

Crossing his arms Sasuke tried to calm himself, taking control over his emotions; it was easy when a flash of thirst and hungry echoed through him.

Evelyn stood up quickly when he felt that, "I'm sorry I didn't think about you being hungry. I'll be right back" said Evelyn leaving the room.

Watching her leave, his eyes followed her hair. About an inch drag behind her, seriously what normal girl would let their hair get that long?! Looking around the room, he found posters of cartoons and movies decorating the walls.

Standing up, he avoided the mess of blankets and pillow; it must have been where she was sleeping since he occupied her bed. Walking over to her bookcase, he looked at all the titles. There were a lot of books.

"So many books" he muttered.

"I like to read" she said from the door way.

Looking over surprised he frowned, she was light on her feet. He would have to pay more attention, just because he was in some world where he was fiction, didn't mean he could let his guard down.

"I um brought you something….I hope you like it" she mutter holding up a tray with a bunch of rice balls, along with a cup of green tea.

"I read your profile. It said you like rice balls with okaka and tomatoes. Unfortunately I didn't have any okaka, but I've order some. Along with a bunch of other foods from Japan, Japan will have food similar to the food of your world. I figure you would find it nice if you have familiar food. Rather than food from America, till then I hope you'll like this. I don't know if I'm any good, I've never made rice balls. I've watched tutorials online though. Um I'll stop talking now, you're looking at me like I'm crazy," she muttered blushing bright red. Setting down the tray, she moved all the way to the other side of the room.

'She talks too much when she's nervous' he thought picking up a rice ball carefully.

Smelling it for any poison he couldn't detect any and he doubted she could get a hold of anything a ninja couldn't detect. Taking a bite he found it was okay, not great, but good enough.

'I talk way too much; he must think I'm a freak. I really need to avoid human contact' thought Evelyn depressed.

Moving over to her desk she slumped down in the seat. She would ignore him till he needed her that was the right thing to do, right? Or should she ask him questions? Or should she give him space and leave the room? Or would that be rude?

Man this 'or' thing was sounding like the 'what if' thing.

She could at least ask him if the food was okay, she needed to know if she got it right. Looking over she blush red to see he was watching her, "U-um S-Sasuke are the ri-rice balls okay?" she asked looking down at her lap unable to look him in face.

"The rice is too hard, don't boil it too long next time" he said quietly.

"R-right sorry I'm not use to making rice, my mom is the one who eats rice, she's a health nut. So I hope you'll be patience with me, I'll learn so you'll have a more comfortable stay" she muttered twirling a lock of hair. Feeling a twinge of amusement from Sasuke, Evelyn let out a sigh, she rather him laugh at her for being an idiot than try to kill her for it.

"Um Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, how you get here? I've been wondering that. I mean this kinda of thing doesn't happen every day. I'm sorry, I'll stop talking, I'm probably annoying you or you probably don't know how you got here. I shouldn't ask that, I mean it's obvious your here through superna-" she said before a hand cover her mouth.

"Stop talking so much" he said annoyed.

Looking up surprised Evelyn sighed before nodding her head. Lifting his hand away she shifted away from him in her seat, being around boys made her nervous.

"My brother sent me" he said after a long pause.

"Itachi did, does mean in your world you've already, um you know" she said awkwardly, trying to avoid the words 'killed him'. Even though technically he never did in the end Itachi's bad health did him in.

"Killed him yes" he said a flash of remorse over coming him, but only a flash it was quickly squashed down like the rest of his emotions.

"Right sorry, how-how about Danzo and have you gotten um Itachi's eyes" she asked looking up at him.

"…Yes" he said studying her once more, really how many more times was he gonna study her. She had nothing special about her the only thing that made her interesting was her hair, simply because she refused to cut it. It gave her a lot of headaches, but as stupid as it sounded, it helped her keep her father's memory alive.

"S…So um how exactly did Itachi d-do this" she asked slightly jealous that Sasuke got to see him, it really wasn't fair. She always loved Itachi why did the one who killed him get to see him.

That was silly though to be jealous.

They were brothers after all it only made sense that he would talk to him. Sighing out loud Evelyn could feel a bout of depression, she was such a freak. "Hey" said Sasuke snapping her out of her daze. Looking over Evelyn let out a scream before falling out of the desk chair.

Sasuke was way to close, back peddling into a wall she tucked her legs too her chest, "I'm not going to kill you so cut it out with the damn jump attitude" he snapped angrily.

"Sorry" she mumbled, "Um what is it that you want" she asked a little frighten.

"Where's your shower?" he asked again.

"Um across the hall, I'll get you a change of clothes" she said getting up to lead him to the bathroom.

Letting him in she was glad Naruto was pretty modern, she rather not be in a small space with him showing his how to use the shower. Leaving him to be alone Evelyn found a bit amusement in all of this, everything in her bathroom had a strawberry theme, so he would come out smelling fruit.

Pausing outside her dad's door she timidly pushed it open, the faint smell of jasmine tea and persimmons floating out.

Daddy loved those two things. He said persimmons were good for his health, but in the end they still didn't help. Walking into the room she made her way past the old medical equipment, a layer of dust covered everything, you could see her footsteps. Ignoring it she opened the closet door, letting out a cough when dust floated up in the air.

Searching through the clothes she picked out a pair of old yukatas. Her dad had had a bit of Japanese in him; he took much pride in that fact. He studied the language and culture along with history, he was proud of his heritage.

So much so he even bought yukatas to wear.

He always said yukatas were more comfortable than regular clothes. Sasuke would probably agree with that, grabbing a set she also got jacket, or was it called a haori she could never remember.

Folding the yukatas neatly she left them outside the bather door, before she went to work on the bed.

While he was showering she could clean up the bed striping off the dirty and smelly sheets. Carring them downstairs she dumped them in the hamper. Going to the lien closet grabbed new and never used black sheets. If Sasuke bleed on them it would be hard to see.

Climbing back up the stairs she couldn't hear the shower, it seemed he showered real quick. He probably didn't trust her not to peek. She wasn't offended though, after all Karin actually talk about drugging people so she could have her way with him. Entering her room she paused in the doorway, Sasuke stood in the middle of the room with his yukata bundled around his waist. He had bandages in hand and was trying to tie them around his middle with little luck. Staring at the wound she could help but to feel for Sasuke.

It looked so red and irritated; it stood out against his alabaster skin.

"Um Sas-Sasuke-san I can do that for you" she muttered quietly trying not to look at him, she had seen him half naked more than she liked. Boys scared her. And half naked ones made her feel funny and not in a funny good way like a funny way where they might rape her.

Which of course was ludicrous, Sasuke would sooner give up his quest for vengeance before he thought of raping a girl, especially a girl like her.

Sure she wasn't the worst looking, she was a little pretty, at least she thought so, she knew wasn't model worthy but she was next door girl worthy.

"You think too much after you talk" said Sasuke ending her trail of thought.

Nodding Evelyn sighed, "Sorry, I don't socialize much" she said using that as her explanation.

Dropping the sheets she timidly walked over to Sasuke, "Teh you wouldn't last five minutes with Naruto" he said letting her take over for him.

Cracking a smile she nodded in agreement, "With him I would have probably already done what Hinata does and fainted," she said softly watching her arms, making sure they didn't touch him.

Finishing it up Evelyn paused, "Can I ask you something?" she asked looking up at him with a careful expression.

"What is it?" he asked dully, moving away to her desk chair.

"Wh-Why aren't you angrier? I figured you would be trashing my room," she said playing with her hair.

"I would, if I didn't know how to get back, but I do" he said looking up at her with a smirk.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine Evelyn backed away, she could feel satisfaction, determination, and unwavering resolve.

What was Sasuke feeling so confident about?

* * *

**Review Please**


	4. Four

**Here you are I hope you like! Also I would like any cheerleaders to know I'm sorry if your offended but in movies your always bitches but times are changing and most of you have gone from shallow, bitchy, and stupid to nice, considerate, and smart but I needed to make some bad guys and cheerleaders are easier to make evil because of media. Thank you and have a good day.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke had woken up, and within that week he closed himself off from the world. He did not talk to her, all he did was sleep. When he was actually awake he just sat up and stared at nothing, with his thinking face on.

She was getting worried, was planning something. She really didn't care if he was, as long as it didn't involve her. Of course as long as it didn't break any of her rules, well she called them rules Sasuke saw them as pleads on her behalf, she didn't care.

There were only three rules she asked him to follow: One, not to reveal himself to others including her mother. Two, for him not to go into her closet she hid all her Itachi merchandises. Three, was for him to not go into her father's room.

Other than that he was free to do whatever; she even tried to get him interested in TV. That turned into a big failure. Sasuke didn't seem very interested in the television. She figured seeing his own face on TV might have put him off TV, or he just didn't like it. Seeing how he didn't talk she doubted she ever truly find out why.

Despite the fact that he was an uninvited guest, Evelyn found her days weren't all that affected by Sasuke. She would get up early; make breakfast for him and her, before heading off to school to spend a boring six hours getting her head cramped with uselessness. After that she would head home and make Sasuke a late lunch before doing homework and little chores.

It was nice her routine wasn't messed up, but one negative set back was school. With Sasuke all alone at home, she was paying less and less attention in class, worried about whether her mom would come home and find him. Because of that she was getting more attention in school.

Unwanted attention.

"Miss. Knight" yelled Mr. Lewis the Math teacher.

He called her for an after class session, which was cutting into her lunch period. "I know your attention had always been lacking but I've been able to ignore it for the most part because you've been able to keep average scores but this week alone your grades have declined greatly. And I want you to tell me why" he said his tone telling her to spill her guts.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat Evelyn sighed, "I um s-sorta have a distant cousin over" she told him, "And um he's foreign so I'm worried about him. Please don't tell my mother, I promise to pull my grades back up" she pleaded.

Studying her with a stern glare Mr. Lewis let his face relax a little, leaning back in his seat he sighed. Nodding her gave her a look, "Since it's you I'll give you a chance. However, I want an improvement by next week. Also I'll be giving you some make up work over the weekend" he told her.

Nodding she gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you so much I appreciate it!" she said relieved.

Last thing she needed was for a teacher to tell her mom, about a cousin that wasn't real. All her dad's family was dead. Plus he was an only child; she couldn't use his side if she got caught up in her lie and everyone on her mother's side look down on her and hated her. Eyeing her Mr. Lewis gave her a pat on her shoulder, "Well hurry up to lunch" he said waving her off. Nodding she gathered her stuff before walking out. She needed to stop worrying, after all Sasuke heard her when she asked him not to reveal himself to others and he was too injured to go anywhere.

Stopping in the hall, she felt herself go pale. What if he got even more injured being alone?

Maybe that was why he was so quiet, he somehow injured his throat. Oh she was so stupid; she shouldn't have left him alone till she was certain he was heal. She should have done the smart thing and just called her mother. She could easily prove to her mom that he was the real deal.

"Hey Rapunzel" snapped a voice from behind.

Looking back Evelyn gulped, behind her were four cheerleaders.

Four tall beautiful girls with nice bodies, the leader had honey blond hair that fell in waves perfectly around her shoulders. She had shinnying blue eyes and perfect pearly whites hidden behind full glossy lips. She was the definition of beauty, the high school prom queen and the queen bee. She was Monica, Miss. Popularity with a capital P.

On her left was Aden, the second in command. She had curly red hair with milky white skin and freckles splashed on her cheeks, with beautiful mint green. She was the shortest out of the four along with heavier than the others, with a crooked nose. Aden was the richest girl at school, her dad was in bed with some kind of company and her mom was a fashion model. She always had the latest of everything. The only reason she wasn't in command, was because Monica was smarter.

The tallest was Adriana with a well-toned body that stood strong. She was known for her parents, her father was a full blooded Indian and her mother just a regular mix breed American. She inherited her father's darker skin and his sharp feature. She even inherited the pin straight raven hair and dark black eyes. There was nothing of her mother in her.

The last, Bridget, was the most normal of the group. She was just a run of the mill girl who lucked out enough to be with the popular girl. In Evelyn's opinion Monica allowed Bridget into the group to simply make the group look better than it was. Bridget looked so plain compared to the rest of them. She had plain shoulder length dark brown hair with hazel green eyes. She even still had brace, green ones, she was currently flashing as she sent Evelyn a mockingly smile.

Staring at what was considered the high school superstars, Evelyn frowned, she was surprised that they actually knew her.

"Hello, w-what can I do for you?" she asked.

"We heard from one of the freshmen girls on the squad that you're a book geek" said Monica flashing her award winning smile.

"I, read a lot if that is what you're referring to" she said confused.

"God, listen to the way she talks, she sounds like a book!" chuckled Aden her red curls shaking with her laughter. Embarrassment Evelyn wanted nothing more than leave; turning away from them she muttered a quick goodbye. She didn't get far though, before she could fully turn around, Adriana's hand shot out clutching her wrist in a death grip.

She was gripping so tightly she was sure her wrist would snap, "Ow" she whined.

"Aw is the little baby hurt!" Bridget cooed mockingly.

"Our conversation isn't over" said Monica coldly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, please let go!" Evelyn said rushing her words.

Looking over at her leader Adriana didn't let go till she got a nod from Monica, "Okay listen book nerd, we have report due tomorrow. However there's this party you see, and we like, have to go it's our jobs to show up at them, to show we support our football boys!" said Monica smirking.

"Wha-What do you want me to write them?" she asked worried.

"Uh duh" said Bridget rolling her eyes.

"It's okay isn't it, I mean it's not like you got anything better to do? You're so well you know, it's not like you have a boyfriend. My little sister said you don't even have any friends! I bet all you have to do is brush your hair, Rapunzel!" said Aden mockingly.

"Um I'm sorry, I can't, I have a lot of homework already," she said hoping they wouldn't push.

Hearing nothing Evelyn looked up only to shake in fear; Monica's eyes glared daggers at her. Raising her hand she back handed Evelyn into the lockers, the handles bruising her back before she landed on the floor.

Before she could even get up and shed a tear or two over the pain, a knee slammed into her back, putting pounds of weight on her. Letting out a dry sob whoever was on her back pulled her head back by her hair, leaving a stinging sensation in her skull.

"Ow I'm sorry please let go!" she cried tears prickling at her eyes.

Whoever held her hair quickly let go. Causing Evelyn's head to met with the floor rather painfully, whine she frees up when she felt a foot on her ankle. "Listen to me worm, I didn't ask you. I'm telling you. I don't care if your grandma died, you're gonna do whatever I say when I say," said Monica slowly applying pressure onto her ankle with each word. Nodding, Evelyn try to keep her sobs of pain inside, her ankle felt ready to snap.

"Good' said Monica walking around her. Hooking her chin with her foot Monica forced Evelyn to look up, "Next time I tell you something, I suggest you do it. Otherwise I might take the scissors to your hair got it!" said Monica sneering voice.

"No please not that!" Evelyn cried panicked.

"Then don't disobey me" said Monica pulling her foot away letting her head drop once more. Flinching Evelyn gasped when her teeth cut her lip.

"Okay, I promise, I won't, I'll write your papers" she cried.

"For not listening in the first place, you can do our homework while you at it!" said Aden.

"Alright!" Evelyn cried.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" yelled someone.

"Come on lets go" said Monica turning her back on her. Feeling whoever was on her back get up, Evelyn pushed herself up. She could already feel the pain in back spreading, along with her ankle it was throbbing. Siting still she felt a bit numb, that was the first time she had been attacked.

Feeling hands help her up, Evelyn looked over tearfully to find a pretty African American girl. She had long braided hair in a ponytail with blue and white beads at the ends. She had a medium brown skin with chocolate brown eyes; she knew who this was. It was the class president, La'Oshiaa Reed.

"Damn bitches, look what they did to you, you okay sweet heart" she asked helping her up.

Sniffing Evelyn nodded wiping away tears, "Let's go to the infirmary" La'Oshiaa said firm. Grabbing her arm, La'Oshiaa looped it around her shoulders before she guided her through the halls supporting her as she limped.

"When I get a hold of those shanks, their getting it, who do they think they are; this isn't some high school movie where punk ass kids look away when someone's getting hurt?!" she grumbled furious.

"Sorry," mutter Evelyn. Limping along the halls Evelyn followed La'Oshiaa toward the nurse's office; luckily it wasn't all that far.

"Please, you have nothing to apologize for" said La'Oshiaa shaking her head.

"No, I probably caused this somehow, I shouldn't have disagreed" said Evelyn shaking her head.

"Girl you are stupid, you did nothing wrong. Those bitches need to learn that they can't always get their way. The worst thing their dumb old dads did was give them their way. Now they think they always should get their way! You aren't doing their homework you understand. They need a good dam lesson that their way isn't the only way" said La'Oshiaa steering her over to a chair once they got to the office.

Sitting down on it she let out a sigh, she was gonna get her ass kicked tomorrow "Yeah, yeah I know you think I'm gonna let you get your ass kick tomorrow, well you're not. We have almost all the same classes. There is no way they'll come near you while I'm around. I'm a black belt and they're just a bunch of bitchy girls who do flips at football games" said La'Oshiaa handing her a damp paper towel.

Pressing it to her lip Evelyn frowned, why would she actually help her?

"I don't like people getting picked on" said La'Oshiaa answering her unspoken question.

"It's wrong and I won't stand for it" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

"Um thank you then" she said watching La'Oshiaa curiously.

"No problem, by the way, totally off subject, but you mind telling me where you get your manga? I've been getting interested all that! I read one of them a while back and it was pretty good!" she said crossing her arms.

Smiling Evelyn nodded happily "We don't actually have anywhere good I order online. If you don't have a card just give me the money and I'll order for you" she said happy to share her knowledge of manga even if it was only how to get it.

"Well then I'll get some money gather up and I'll tell you what to get!" said La'Oshiaa happily.

"Okay!" said Evelyn smiling back.

"Well go home early, I'll tell the teacher you got hurt, okay" said La'Oshiaa smiling.

"Thanks!" said Evelyn giving her own timid smile back.

"Where do you live I'll pick you up tomorrow?" said La'Oshiaa.

"Um y-you don't have to I don't live too far away" she said fluster.

"Where do you live then?" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Um two blocks away that big field, our house is in the woods at the back. My mom owns all the land and some of the mountain actually…" said Evelyn trailing off weakly.

"Wow! Damn your parents must like a lot of land!" said La'Oshiaa gaping in shock.

"Yeah, they do, they were building their, or mom's, dream house on it. February of next year is when the house should finally be done" said Evelyn.

"Cool you'll have to give me a tour I love to see a dream house!" said La'Oshiaa excited.

Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Sure I wouldn't mind" she said.

"Well get going!" said La'Oshiaa grinning waving when Evelyn stood up again.

"I'll bring your homework to your house later okay" said La'Oshiaa walking away before she could protest.

Watching her leave Evelyn let out a groan, hopefully she wouldn't want a tour of her regular house, she might see Sasuke. Wait, Sasuke, she couldn't go home like this! Oh, but what choice did she have? I he asked she just tell him she fell down some stairs. Or she could tell him she twisted her ankle, and then got hit in the face with a ball, before getting smacked in the face with a door.

If she said something like that two things could happen: He think she was a one man disaster or he would totally see though her lie.

* * *

Staring out Evelyn's window, Sasuke watched the road; it was a couple of hours early but he decided to go ahead and start watching. He found he did his best thinking when waiting for the girl. He wasn't sure what plan of action to take with Evelyn; it would be difficult to earn the girl's trust. Let alone gain her affections. She knew him quiet well and it seemed her affections were already for another.

He found that out after taking a peek in her closet. He was curious as to why she would ask him to stay away, so he took a peek and fond a lot of his brother in the closet.

Along with that he found something even more interesting, she knew his world like it was her own. She was obsessed with it. She had two sets of Naruto, one for reading and the other she wrote little comments in them. One particularly thing he noticed from some of her notes, was the fact she was trying to prove Itachi was good. It looked like she desperately wanted him to be good and in the end she was right. It kinda stung that this unknown girl knew could see the truth, meanwhile he was blinded to see nothing but what his brother wanted.

Sighing he crossed his arms and frowned.

This mission was going to be difficult. With as well as she knew Itachi, she knew him just as well. Her comments told him that. Some weren't all that kind and others were okay, frowning he sat back with a small sigh how could he seduce a girl who knew him well enough.

He needed to get her to crush on him; crushes almost always bloomed into love. But his aloof attitude and good looks was nothing to her, in fact it was as if she couldn't see it. Leaning back, Sasuke looked outside and was surprised to find Evelyn walking up. Sitting up he frowned, this was unusual she never came home early.

She was limping.

Narrowing his eyes, he sat up and made his way down the stairs. He would figure out what the hell happen to her, plus this could help him. However before that he was a bit worried. After all she was his only anchor in this world. Without her he could probably get along on his own, but it was easier to have her.

He reached the last step the moment she entered the house, waiting for her to notice him he stood in silence. He waited about two minute as she tried to take off her shoes, it seemed he would have to speak up, "Evelyn" he said.

She let out a startled scream and fell over the umbrella stand, scrambling up she stood up with some difficultly before finally spotting him, "S-Sasuke" she stutter.

"Why are you limping?" he asked.

"Um, I-I tripped and twisted my ankle" she said not looking him in the eye.

She was lying.

"Why is your lip busted and why do you have a bruise forming on your face?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

She fidgeted under his gaze, "Um well you see I got hit in the mouth with a ball and the-then I got smacked by a door, I had a pretty bad d-day!" she joked weakly. She lied, again.

"I know you're lying," he said walking closer.

It seemed he would have to force it out of her. "N-No I'm not" she said unconvincingly. Reaching her he grasped her chin, pulling her flush face closer, staring at the bruise, he glared someone back handed her. She also had a bruise forming on her chin; she even had a cut lip, she was either kicked or her chin hit the floor.

Pulling up her pants leg he ignored her squirming, someone had even stomped on her ankle, she even had a bruise forming on her wrist. "I'll ask again and you better answer truthfully, who, did, this, too, you?!" he said glaring at her.

Looking away from him she kept her mouth firmly shut shaking her head no. Feeling his glare deepen Sasuke scoffed before grabbing her by the front of her shirt pulling her over his shoulder, "He-Hey" she cried struggling.

"Stop it," he said firmly, making her go still.

Dropping her on the couch he went into the kitchen grabbing a bag and a wash cloth, filling the bag with ice he could hear her moving around. "Don't move!" he ordered, almost immediately everything went quiet. Walking back in, he wrapped the cloth around the bag and tossed it to her, "What this for?" she asked sitting on the couch properly. "Put it on your ankle you're not supposed to walk on a sprain, it will only injury it further idiot. Seeing how you're the only one who knows about me you're important, so take care of yourself!" he told her firmly.

"Oh, okay" she said placing her sprained ankle on the table placing the icy bag on it.

"Th-Thanks" she said giving him a thankful expression.

"Don't thank me its basic knowledge where I come from," he said sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Right," she said turning of the television.

Sitting together not really watching the TV Sasuke could feel her eyes on him, was this working, did something he didn't plan actually work, or was she still afraid of him. Deciding to ignore her for now they sat together for hour in silence. He didn't break the silence till he felt an energy coming toward the house.

Looking at the door he sat up going to the window, "Um what's wrong?!" Evelyn asked.

"Someone's coming," he told her.

"Oh it probably La'Oshiaa, she said, she would drop off my homework. So, um, could you go upstairs Sasuke" asked Evelyn looking at him worried.

Nodding Sasuke went up the stairs flinching a little when he felt a pull at his tender side. It was getting much better but it still stung. However, it was about to sting a lot more when he jumped out of the house, to talked to this La'Oshiaa. If Evelyn wasn't going to tell him who did this, he would.

Evelyn was his mission and nothing touched the object he was protecting, nothing. He was going to make sure whoever attacked her, knew just that. Climbing out on the porch roof he jumped off the side before crouching in the bushes waiting for the girls to finish up.

When the girl La'Oshiaa showed up, he was surprised to see she was different colored then Evelyn, she was a bit darker than the Killer Bee. Generally everyone in Kohona was the same color, was Evelyn's America like Kumogakure, they had different color people there, while in Kohona it was rare.

Giving a sigh of relief when they finally stop talking, Sasuke watched La'Oshiaa begin make her way back up the driveway.

Darting to the woods he followed her, till they reached a grassy, tree free area, looking back he couldn't even see the house anymore. This would be a good place to talk.

"Hey, girl" he said stopping her.

At first she looked around confused, when she finally spotted him her eyes bulged, "Hello" she said ogling him. Frowning he strolled up to her, he figure girls of Evelyn's world wouldn't do that. She didn't and she had seen him half naked.

"You are Evelyn's friend?" he asked.

"I would like to be!" said La'Oshiaa her eyes roaming over his body before settling on his face.

"Do you know who did that too her?" he asked crossing his arms.

Nodding La'Oshiaa leaned back and relaxed, "Yeah, why you her boyfriend? A boyfriend wanting to teach some bitches a lesson?" she asked smiling.

Pausing he thought it over, it would probably be best to play Evelyn's boyfriend for now, "Sure I'm her boyfriend. No take me to this bitches who laid their hands on Evelyn" he said.

Watching him for a moment La'Oshiaa's smiled melted to a frown, "What's your name, handsome? Where do you go to school? I mean I've never seen you" she commented confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said, before she stopped him.

"You're foreign! Damn she does well, but why does that name sound familiar?" she mused aloud.

"I don't know" he said rolling his eyes.

"So where do you go to school? I would know if you went with us, I know the hottie rating of every guy at our school and you sir are a big fat ten!" she said grinning.

"I don't go to school" he said.

"Dropped out?" questioned La'Oshiaa frowning.

Shaking his head he sighed, "No, I just graduated already I'm done with all schooling" he said annoyed. What was with all the questions? He wasn't a simple answer and she wouldn't shut up.

"You already graduated from a collage too! Holy crap good looking, protective, foreign, and a genius she hit the hottie jackpot!" said La'Oshiaa in disbelief.

"No wonder she said I couldn't come in, dirty house my ass, she just wanted to keep her cutie pie all to herself!" said La'Oshiaa grinning amused.

"Yes back to who harmed her," he said forcefully.

"Oh, right sorry, my mouth runs away from me sometimes, yes I can take you to them, actually they're still at school since they're cheerleaders" said La'Oshiaa waving for him to follow.

"Lead the way" he said glancing back one more time before following.

First objective was to create a protective environment for Evelyn after that he could proceed with seducing her.

* * *

**Also thank you too everyone who reviewed: Random Fan, yukicole02, Midnight Eternial, Kago of the Funk, oOoODoodlebuddiOoOo, and Tikarose oh but thanks to yukicole02 twice for being a continue reviewer**


	5. Five

**Well here you go ya'll it's short but I hope you like it anyways**

Walking behind the girl La'Oshiaa, Sasuke found himself quickly becoming annoyed with her. She talked…a lot. And she wanted to know a bunch of useless crap; "Where you two met" she asked another useless question cutting through his thoughts.

"What" he asked his face showing nothing.

"Where you to meet" she asked again looking back with a curious expression. Sighing Sasuke wonder what was with females and wanting to know useless things like that. "We met…at a bookstore" he said, it would fit Evelyn she said she liked to read.

"Awww how romantic meeting the one for you in a bookstore that proves your mature" said La'Oshiaa happily, her voice light and cheerful. "Yes sure" he said shrugging. "When you ask her on a first date" asked La'Oshiaa. "We went for coffee afterward" he said dully. "Ah I wish I had a boyfriend" sighed La'Oshiaa. "Can we focus on getting too who hurt Evelyn" asked Sasuke annoyed but it seemed as she didn't notice.

"Right…oh boy I can't wait to see their faces, Monica is so gonna die when she sees you, she thinks she has the hottest guy but fact is you are and Evelyn's got you. Man she's gonna have kittens when she finds out" said La'Oshiaa snickering.

"Monica is the one who attacked her" asked Sasuke.

"Monica, Aden, Adriana, Bridget all four did Adriana, Bridget, and Monica are the ones who actually attack her physically all Aden did was taunt her" said La'Oshiaa looking back. "How do you know that" he asks, don't tell him she stood there and watched. "When I came upon them those three were standing over her" said La'Oshiaa frowning. "She didn't put up a fight" said Sasuke. "Oh come on you know Evelyn…I mean I've only observed her but she's a real gentle girl she wouldn't swat a fly that was annoying her" said La'Oshiaa.

Sighing Sasuke had to agree she was far too sweet in his world she would fall within a day, she had no back bone.

He would have to find out why and change that…he wouldn't have a weakling like him. He had enough of those. "Hey you're her boyfriend will you tell me why she keeps her hair so long" asked La'Oshiaa. Looking at her he found her walking backwards her big brown eyes peering up at him curiously without any malice. She was more talkative and forward then Evelyn but like Evelyn she was a good person with a good heart. "She hasn't told me" he said shoving hands in the sweat pants.

"So are you living with her or something" asked La'Oshiaa.

"For now yes…since I graduated early and I live in um another state all we could do is talk on the phone…I want to spend some time with her as a couple" he said hoping that, that would be a satisfying answer.

"Oh I get it to see if you're compatible now so if you ever want to live together when she's in collage you'll know if you're good together" said La'Oshiaa grinning. "Yea….that" he said happy that she kept putting words in his mouth she was making lying so much easier. Walking in silence they finally reached a sidewalk and once they rounded a corner he was peering up at a two story brick building at reminded him of a castle. It had green, green grass with a couple of spaced trees all over.

And on a field over on the side had white lines with a lot of people on it, "That's where they'll be the football team won't be out there today they are playing with a bunch of kids for some reason…let's go" said La'Oshiaa leading him over.

Walking closer Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he studied the group of girls; they were all fairly thin with muscle some where thicker then others. Most of the girls had brown hair, a few blonde and a couple of raven and red heads, "There's Monica" said La'Oshiaa pointing to the head blonde.

Looking over the field Sasuke zeroed in on the girl, she was tall, blond, and gorgeous recipe for a totally bitch.

"And the three crowding around her are her groupies the raven hair and brunette are the attackers along with the blond" said La'Oshiaa. "Bring them to me. I don't want to deal with the others" he ordered. "Will do gorgeous" said La'Oshiaa saluting. Crossing his arms he watched the dark girl walk over to the group, they were all chatting away and when she reached them their body language spoke hostility till she pointed over to him.

That moment they all started patting down their hair as they make their way over to him pulling up their skirts to make them even shorter. Girls in this world were just as bad as the girls in his only decent ones were the shy ones like Hinata and Evelyn, although La'Oshiaa seemed alright as well just too talkative for his taste she was a Tenten or Temari. "Hi…um La'Oshiaa said you wanted to talk to us" said the one named Monica in a breathy voice.

Staring at her with a smooth face Sasuke could feel his disgust build up, she would be far to easy to manipulate it was pathetic even if it would get him home faster he would sully his hands with her. At least Evelyn would be a challenge and of course not a whore.

"Are you Monica" he asked staring into her blue eyes.

He found she was almost as tall as him. "Yea" she purred, "I'm like Bridget" said the brunette batting her eyes, looking like she had eye problems while she was at it. "I didn't ask for your name" he coldly getting a surprised look form her and a smug one from Monica. "Now are you the one who attacked Evelyn" he asked scanning each of their face for even a smidge of remorse but all he saw was satisfaction. "Yea what of it want us to work her over for you" said the raven hair one.

"Shut up Adriana I'll talk for you" snapped the blonde.

"No you shut up I have a warning for all of you she isn't doing anything for a bunch spoil whores, if I find out you laid a hand on my girlfriend your gonna know what pain is" he snarled letting the Sharingan show in his eyes. Looking at him alarmed they all backed away, "If I find out you've touched her in the next three days I'll inflicted so much pain on you, you won't what to do. And if you think that you can go and show someone your bruise and get me taken away think again. I'm very adapted in torture I don't even have to touch you to put you in pain. And to make sure you keep your filthy hands off of my girlfriend I'll be transferring in soon" he told him pleased with their shocked and scared faces.

"Girlfriend you're that things boyfriend" said Monica in disbelief.

"Yea I like sweet innocent girls who are real, not fake bitches" he said turning on his head walking away. Walking away he smirked, that should keep them away and if Evelyn find out she might actually start seeing him as a knight in shinnying armor. This also cleared her mind for his wooing; walking away he didn't slow down till he was walking down the road that lead to Evelyn's house. All that walking tried him out, after a week of nothing of sleeping and another week of just sitting around waiting for his side to heal was making him weak.

He would have to start training soon.

Clutching his side Sasuke let out a hiss it was sore. _'Oh boy you ninja are hopeless' _said a feminine voice in his head. Jumping Sasuke stood still, what the hell was that _'Um a mystical voice talking in your head what else' _she said scoffing.

"Who the hell is this" he snapped not liking a woman in his head that was the last thing he wanted. _'Oh that is just rude'_ said the girl. "Who the hell are you" he snapped getting frustrated. _'Goddess of Life and Death I helped your brother with his plan…by the way your brother is hot I see why Evelyn loves him even though he's fictional. If I wasn't happily married I be all over him' _said the Goddess. "Shut up I don't want to hear that" he groaned, he head it enough as a child from teenage girl.

He didn't know what they were talking about at the time but from the time he knew he was disturbed. _'Right well I'm just checking in on you seeing how your whole changing to a better person is going you getting anywhere with Evelyn you've been there two weeks' _asked the Goddess.

"I'm getting there and I'm not gonna change I'll make her love me and then throw her away when I'm done" he spat.

_'Are you forgetting she can feel everything your feeling'_ sighed the Goddess.

"I remember but that won't stop me I'll allow myself a break and a fling but it's not like I won't be able to control myself I'm a strong ninja controlling yourself is easy" he said smirking. _'Ugh why are boys like you so cruel maybe I should give her the power of telepathy while I'm at it? I'm going to tell you right here and now boy, Evelyn needs your help she needs you to show her how to open up and accept others into her life. I won't allow you to hurt her like that so I'm gonna change the rules. First rule you can only get Evelyn to love you I don't want you giving up and going for someone easy because she'll be a challenge. Second rule you will still have to follow your brother's wishes but now I'm going to add something have to get her to say out loud that she loves you. Until she tells you she loves you, you won't be coming back. And third now you'll feel everything she feels maybe it'll make you grow a conscious' _spat the Goddess angry in her voice.

Feeling something cool shiver over him Sasuke got a blast of worry and concern come over him.

Along with fear, fear that he would get caught in a lie and fear that he would be alone again, and fear that he was hurt. Evelyn was worried about him and what could happen to the both of them if he got caught, clutching his chest Sasuke let out a gasp when he felt her feelings come over him, and they were wild and untamed. Evelyn was so sad, sad that her father was gone and she hate being alone she longed for his company even if he just ignore her.

But she was also scared of him afraid if she didn't something wrong he would hurt her. And a small part of her wanted to be left alone, left alone to drown in her misery so she wouldn't hurt anymore. But her hurt was even more painful he wanted to cry.

These were the feelings he had when everyone die, when Itachi left him all alone.

Then he felt something he wanted to feel a deep love for Itachi and for her dad, they were alike in so many ways that was why she loved Itachi so much. And she longed to have someone make her feel that way; she hoped to find her real life Itachi. _'See she's more then just a stupid girl who wants love she needs it" _said the Goddess.

_'Also since you told Monica and the others you will transfer into the school I'll have it all worked out' _said the Goddess. He could feel she was gone he no longer felt her presence in his head but now he was worried. He would have to deal with her being able to feel what he could, he was going to let himself have fun with her but her feelings clouding his own he could drowned in them...she couldn't control her feelings. They were raw and overwhelming.

Now he was back to square one.

**Well tell me what you think, and I made my Anime Goddess angry with him...I wasn't gonna do it first but I like it who else thinks his punishment for being a jerk was fair oh and thank you for reviewing RandomNinja239, kitten, and Random fan**


	6. Six

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke was angry, upset, annoyed, frustrated, confused, happy, sad, he was just about everything. He was rollercoaster of emotions. Something Evelyn found very confusing, Sasuke Uchiha, at least the one she knew was always in control of his emotions. Of that was how he was portrayed in the manga.

Since he was feeling him again thought, this meant he was back in range.

At least she hoped that was what it meant.

Limping to the door, she found she was right; he was slowly walking up to the house with a strained expression on her face. Feeling a wave of relief was over her, she felt the same thing happen to Sasuke. Raising an eyebrow she decided he just did that because he was finally home, or at least at the place he could call home for now.

Looking up at her he glared, feeling a flash of fear she watched Sasuke flinch. That was unusual, what was up with him?

"What are you doing up? I told you to stay off your feet!" he snapped walking in.

"Um, I was worried, so I went looking for you. Only to find you gone, where did you go?" she asked worried.

"I talked to your friend; she told me what happen to you. Since you can't take care of yourself I'm going to school with you," he snapped sitting on the couch.

"What?!" yelled Evelyn alarmed staring in fear.

The thought of Sasuke going to her school made her feel a whirlwind of feelings, what if he went into a mass murder spree?! "Stop it!" he snapped.

"Um stop what?" she asked confused.

"With being scared, I'm not going to hurt you already! I'm not going to do anything to your school or to you!" he snapped heading upstairs.

Staring after Evelyn's frown deepened, what was up with him? He was rather moody for an Uchiha!

Also how exactly did he expect to enroll in school? He needed a birth certificate, something you could only gain when you were born in a hospital. Wandering over to the couch she dropped down, this would be a pain. She supposed she could try to forge a certificate, _'Oh there's no need for criminal actions dear. Just leave the paperwork to me!"_ said a cheerful girl appearing before her.

Letting out a scream, Evelyn flipped over her couch. Once she fell through everything was gone, her whole living room disappeared! Jumping up, the petite raven head kept her eyes trained on the small floating girl.

She was both beautiful and eerier while surprisingly childish. One eye was black one eye was white; half her hair was straight and black falling to her waist the other half golden and curled.

"Hi!" she said waving her hand wildly; she sent her a smile that stretched from one ear to the other.

"Um, hi" she said confused, tossing a small wave back.

"I'm the goddess of life and death and you are" she said happily.

"What?!" said Evelyn confused.

"Tell me your name!" she said bubbly.

"No?" said Evelyn confused. No way was she giving her name to a complete magical stranger; she could be something like a fairy. Once they know your name they have control of you. She read a lot fairy type books and that was rule number one.

Rolling her eyes the smile didn't leave, "Oh fine then, your Evelyn, there I did it for you" said the strange being.

"O-kay, so you know my name. Why do you know my name? Then a better questioned, why did you bring me here?" asked Evelyn in an even voice. Despite the act she was freaking out inside.

Putting on a mysterious air, "I brought you here to ask one simple question. Why do people hate Megan Fox?" she asked completely ruining the mood she set.

"Excuse me?" asked Evelyn baffled, what was going on here.

Staring at her with her hands on her hips, the Goddess frowned at her, "Why do people hate Megan Fox?! I personally think she's a good actress in what I've seen her in. Like that show, 'Hope and Faith', then there's a couple of movies like Transformers. She was excellent at least I think so" said the Goddess a perplex look on her face.

Scratching her head Evelyn shrugged, how was she supposed to know any of this crap? She wasn't everyone, "I don't know, because may-" she started before the Goddess cut her off.

"Do not give me that it because she acts like a snob. Or that she's a bad person, no one actually sees her off camera, so that is not an answer. Also because she looks like something also doesn't count. Anyone can look like something they're not! Or if you say it's because she's copying Angelina Jolie, let me stop you right there! It's not her fault; she looks the way she was born. It's not like she convince her genes to go in a certain direction. Besides all they happen to share is a tattoo collection, dark hair, kickass attitude, and gift for action movies. Is that so bad, no! She is her own person so they should just stop it it's not fair!" she yelled fuming.

"Are you serious" asked Evelyn shocked.

Getting the Goddess's glared on her, Evelyn shrunk back, only to glare when a wide grin stretched across the Goddess's face.

"Just kidding, but due note, I am a fan of her!" said the Goddess cheery.

Shaking her head Evelyn sighed, what next. "Right now to what's important, does raman taste better heated up on the stove or the microwave?" asked the Goddess seriously.

Staring blankly Evelyn sigh before giving her a serious expression, "If you're not going to tell me what you want, I would like to leave" she told her.

Grimacing the Goddess groaned, "Your no fun, but whatever, I'm here to give you Sasuke's papers" she said snapping her fingers, documents appear in her hand out of thin air.

Grabbing them Evelyn looked down shocked. Everything was there, a birth certificate, papers for citizenship in both America and Japan. There was even a driver's license, along with numerous degrees and diplomas.

This was great but, how did she know?

"I'm the one who help Itachi send Sasuke to you. Also don't worry I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, also don't worry he can't use his abilities. Not unless he's protecting someone or helping them, so don't worry about that!" said the Goddess patting her shoulder.

"Okay" she said relieved.

Then before she knew it everything melted away. Looking around, Evelyn found herself back in her living room. Everything the same, which left her wondering, did that really just happen? If it wasn't for the papers in her hand she would have probably said no, thinking maybe the house had a gas leak.

"Well, that is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happen to me. This, of course, including the portal, Sasuke, and the emotional Sasuke" said Evelyn.

Sighing she shook her head and headed upstairs. It was time for bed, ignoring Sasuke when she entered her room, she gathered her pajamas. Finding that all her comfy sweats were downstairs or dirty, she would have to do laundry this weekend. Not to mention buy Sasuke some school clothes.

Digging through a drawer she found the only clean pajamas she had was a pair of black shorts and a matching black tank top. Wearing this in front of a boy would be embarrassing, but she didn't want to wear her school clothes or dirty pajamas. Nor could she get clothes from her mom, all her mother had was those nightgowns you saw in Victoria Secret catalogue. Those were for seducing and trying to be sexy, something she wasn't trying to do. Not to mention they were too damn flimsy.

Evelyn loved the cold, but she loved the cold because she could bundle up. Bundling up made her feel warm, fuzzy, and safe. "Why do you keep your hair long?" asked Sasuke knocking her of her train of thought.

Looking at him in surprised Evelyn blinked, that was a random question for him to ask.

"Um, well my dad like it long. So when he died I just let it keep growing in his honor, its silly and ridiculous but it's my way to keep showing I care. To keep remember him even though he's gone" said Evelyn smiling.

Staring at her blankly Sasuke looked away, "Your right that it is stupid" he said, frowning Evelyn shook her head. Not like she expected anything else from him.

Everyone thought it was stupid, why should he be any different?

"However, it's still a nice message. I wore a lot of blue, because mom said it was my best color," said Sasuke his eyes glittering at the fond memory. Smiling back Evelyn let his feelings of love, happiness, and fondness wash over her, she liked this Sasuke he was nice.

Walking out of the room, she shed her dirty clothes and slipped on her jammies before hesitantly, walking back making a beeline to her pile of blankets. Diving into the blankets she turned off the lamp and pulling the covers over her body.

"Good night Evelyn" said Sasuke.

"Good night" she muttered back.

Drifting off to sleep, she had a strange dream of angels and DC Comic hero Red Arrow. The next day at school Evelyn was surprised to not get a visit from the cheerleaders. She figured though, they were smart enough to see they shouldn't try to invoke Sasuke's wrath.

"Well your boyfriend did the trick!" said La'Oshiaa at lunch. True to her word La'Oshiaa was at Evelyn's side since that morning. What she said though left Evelyn confused, "Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke he said you were his woman, how lucky are you!" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"B-Boyfriend, are you sure he said boyfriend?!" she asked.

"Um duh, I wouldn't forget that. You got the hottest guy ever, you must still be in shock over landing such a perfect dreamboat like him!" said La'Oshiaa dreamily.

Frowning Evelyn shook her head; she couldn't let La'Oshiaa keeping thinking like that. She was a nice person, "Sasuke is far from perfect! He's moody, inconsiderate to others feelings, and does whatever he pleases. Not to mention he gets annoyed easily, doesn't listen to reason, and well he's just a mean person. He's hurt a lot of people, both emotionally and physically!" she said crossing her arms.

"If he's that bad, why are you dating him? If he's all those things, then why are you together? I mean he acted like you two were in love?" said La'Oshiaa confused.

"Um we are, I mean, I'm trying to make him see the error of his way. I really do like him, and he has his good points. He mostly acts that way with others. With me he's protective, he always keeps his word and he never lies. Plus she doesn't treat me like a freak!" said Evelyn forcing a smile.

"Right-" said La'Oshiaa, nodding watching her take a drink before grinning and asking, "So is he a good kisser"

Spitting out her drink Evelyn covered her mouth turning beet red, "What!" she yelled affronted.

Taking a napkin La'Oshiaa wiped juice off her face, giving Evelyn a 'WTF' look.

Blushing embarrassed, Evelyn looked down, "Sorry" she mutter.

"You really are too shy. I guess this means you're still a virgin, haven't been deflowered by him" said La'Oshiaa making her burn red again.

Hiding her hands in her lap, Evelyn looked around embarrassed. She hoped no one could hear their conversation, "Stop asking questions like that?" she cried mortified.

Chuckling La'Oshiaa leaned forward, "Ah virgins are so cute!" she chirped.

Frowning Evelyn glared, "What you're not?!" she asked haughtily.

Sighing La'Oshiaa shook her head a grimaced forming, "Nope I got duped my freshmen year, by some senior boy. He told me, 'I love you', after three weeks. Then like any stupid fifteen year old girl I believed him so I gave myself to him. The next week, the basterd told me he just wasn't feeling me anymore," said La'Oshiaa smiling bitterly.

"I'm so sorry" said Evelyn feeling bad she got snippy with her.

Waving her off La'Oshiaa smiled, "Oh its okay. Stupid basterd got what was coming to him. He ended up knocking up some other girl. She forced him into marriage and makes him be a father to his baby, that girl is my hero. She didn't allow him to run, also makes his life a living hell. Last time I saw him he looked like he escaped from the crazy house, but you reap what you sow. I'm just just glad I made him wear a condom, the other girl wasn't as lucky!" said La'Oshiaa laughing.

Frowning Evelyn nodded, "Still even if he's got what he deserved it doesn't change the fact that you're upset about it" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm over it, sure it still hurts from time to time but I'll get over it with time. I just have my moments like any normal person" said La'Oshiaa.

"Yes" said Evelyn nodding.

Sitting in silence she picked at her food, "So, what else did Sasuke tell you?" she asked curious as to what he would come up with or a romance.

"Ah Sasuke, girl you need you jump him the next time you see him!" said La'Oshiaa grinning laughing at her bright blush.

"Aw you are so cute!" she yelled laughing.

* * *

What was he going to do? Now that he could feel everything Evelyn felt, he felt lost. Hell her emotions yesterday almost overwhelmed him. He needed to try and train her to control herself, or he could use this to discipline himself.

This was going to be an annoyance, he was sure of that. It was a pain to train, just because some little girl couldn't control herself. Standing up when he felt Evelyn, Sasuke watched the door. She was always a furry of emotions. How could someone get so worked up, it was still in the middle of the day?

Walking through the door he found her looking ready for war, she made a beeline straight toward him and was not a happy person. "Why did you tell La'Oshiaa that you're my boyfriend?! What makes you think that is a good idea?" she asked fuming.

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged, "She asked me and I said yes, I did have a cover story so I just used the one she provided me" he said nonchalantly.

"Okay that makes sense, but what if I don't want to be your pretend girlfriend? Did you even think about that, I don't want you as a boyfriend!" cried Evelyn upset.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked back to the couch, "It's pretend, so why does it matter? Besides I needed a cover she was the one who started the boyfriend crap, I couldn't think of anything so I went with it" he said.

"I find it hard you couldn't think of anything better, just tell me you didn't tell Monica!" she pleaded, fear radiating off her.

Smirking in amusement he shrugged, "Sorry!" he said mockingly.

"You, ugh, how could you she gonna kill me?!" Evelyn cried tears building up in her eyes.

Frowning Sasuke shook his head, "Not while I'm around" said Sasuke.

"I need your help with getting home. So your safety is a top priority, so rests assure no one will be touching a single ridiculously long hair on your head," he told her, which was the truth, without her he would never get home.

"How am I of help?" questioned Evelyn.

Smirking he looked up at her with dark hungry look, she was his prey and she didn't even know it. Watching her shiver he licked his lips just to add to the moment, smirking when she blushed turning away. "Stop looking at me like that, I don't like it!" she cried. She was such a little lamb, and he was the big bad wolf looking for an easy meal.

"If you wish, now tell me is there anything certain we should do? You know to help me get along better in your world," said Sasuke turning off the television.

Frowning, Evelyn wanted to know more but she knew he was right. Sitting down on the couched she sighed, defeated, "Right, we should get our stories straight. Since were boyfriend and girlfriend, Monica will be looking for any sigh of a lie with us. So our stories have to match, although not completely. That always makes people look suspicious," said Evelyn.

"Whatever you say" said Sasuke nodding.

"She's gonna try to find a way to break us up, so she can get you for her own. I've seen her do it before, she thinks she must always have the hottest guy" said Evelyn sighing.

"Whatever you think is best" he said.

"We also need to get you regular clothes you can't keep wearing my dad's" said Evelyn.

"Then where do we go?" he asked looking over.

Frowning Evelyn groaned, "The mall, let me call the car service" she said really not looking forward to going there. It was always so pack, with adults who gave her bewildered looks and teens who either gaped or laughed at her. The only thing she didn't mind was the children; they thought she was a real life Rapunzel. A princess that leaped out from the storybook pages, they always smiled and waved.

Sitting up straighter Sasuke, perked up at that; "Car service?" he asked.

Looking for the house phone Evelyn nodded, "I don't drive and the mall is kinda far away, so I have to call car service" she told him, leaving the room.

Watching her leave Sasuke furrowed his brow, "What's a car?!" he wondered aloud.

Thirty minutes later he found out exactly what a car was. This of course, was after Evelyn forced him to wear an outfit from her father's old clothes: A pair dressy black slacks, along with a white button up shirt. They were a little loose on him but he didn't mind. He was disappointed by the car though; it was pretty much a box on wheels.

The drive was short and the car vibrated under him, it wasn't unpleasant and he found rather liked it. Watching the scenery pass by was soothing. Sitting up straighter he watched the man behind the wheel, he deemed driving fairly simple. So why couldn't Evelyn drive, "Why can't you drive?" he questioned. It wasn't as if she was stupid.

Glancing over Evelyn shrugged, "I don't have a license. I also don't like driving so much" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

Sighing Evelyn frowned, why was he so talkative. He was always so silent in the manga, "A lot of things can go wrong, and I rather not experience them" she said.

Shaking his head Sasuke sent her a disapproving look, "If you do that then you'll only stop yourself from experiencing good things too," he told her.

Shrugging Evelyn leaned against the door, "True, but I rather be safe and without any life experiences then in trouble with many" she said quietly with a somber expression.

"Why?" he asked.

Suppressing the urge to groan Evelyn looked over with a glare, "Dad went out and experienced many things and he got sick and died! I choose to stay away from everything. When I finally reach adulthood, I'll stay home write books, sell my paintings, and run my dad's business. I'll just hire someone to stand in as the head. Also don't give me that whole you should experience life, I can experience plenty of things through books!" said Evelyn confidently.

'She has got a lot of issues' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yeah, I know, you think I'm crazy" she said chuckling.

"Yes, I do, but it's not your fault. You're defined by how you were raised. In fact, I have a good idea what you come from. I bet your mother is in the medical field" said Sasuke.

Blinking surprised Evelyn nodded, "Yeah how'd you know?" she asked.

"You have pretty good skills in the medical field for a complete novice. That's probably because you spent your time listening to your mom. Unfortunately, she accidently gave you a fear of diseases and sickness, which was further by your father. Your dad must have always told you about his adventures, only instead of wanting to experience them for yourself like he wanted, you twisted it. You tried using what you knew, to find a reason for your father's health, thus giving you a fear of everything" said Sasuke arms crossed.

She started at him bewildered, getting that look he figured he must have hit her right on, maybe he should have been a head doctor.

"Wow, you're pretty insightful" said Evelyn impressed.

"Only because of how I was raised," he said shrugging.

"It's all because of Itachi; I started to watch everyone so I could detect foul play. I wasn't going to be played again. If someone was gonna strike me, I wanted to be able to them first" said Sasuke sighing.

"That sounds madding" said Evelyn frowning.

* * *

**Well I hope you like please Review **


	7. Seven

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke and the mall didn't mix; she could feel his annoyance every time a girl gave him a lingering stare followed by a smile and a wave. Even in her world he was a heart throb, which was no surprise of course he was. Sasuke was utterly beautiful, on the outside.

He was a real life Edward Cullen.

At least the book version she didn't like the movie version too much, "Evelyn which store do we go to?" asked Sasuke interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her daze.

"Which store?" he asked again.

Thinking, Evelyn shrugged; Sasuke could wear just about anything. It didn't really matter where they went, he would look go in anything. Her first choice would be Hot Topic though, she always liked their online selection.

"Hot Topic" she said, pointing upstairs.

Feeling his arm slid around her waist Evelyn jumped in alarm, "What are you doing?" she whispered alarmed. "Practice, we going to be a couple aren't we? Mind as well start practicing it'll take some time to get use too. Couples act certain ways with each other" said Sasuke shrugging

Frowning she shook her head, "I'm not doing this. It's stupid and embarrassing" she muttered.

Agreeing with her on the stupid part, Sasuke knew that they would have to do this none the less. Frowning when she began struggling he jerked her closer and glared, "I agree but it must be done, now stop struggling or I'll kiss you!" he warned her making her freeze on spot.

Glaring back she growled, "You wouldn't dare" snapped Evelyn. There was no way she was going to be kissed in public by him. She also wouldn't be allowing him use her first kiss as a hostage either. It was just wrong, not to mention rude.

"I will if you annoy me" he threatened.

"You will not steal my first kiss Sasuke. Also I don't want you to be my first kiss, if I kiss anyone I want it to be with someone I care for" she snapped crossly.

Looking at her he sighed, "You know you're the first girl to ever tell me that, I don't know what to make of it" said Sasuke looking away.

"Don't take my first kiss that's what you should make of it" said Evelyn pulling away leading him to the escalators.

"She is very strange" he muttered.

Riding up together they quickly made their way toward the store; both could agree on one thing, home was a thousand times better than being gawked at. Although they were gawked at for different reasons; he was beautiful and she was a freak.

Walking through the isle alone, Evelyn left him to do the picking. He should pick his own clothes since he would have to wear them, there no use of getting him clothes he wouldn't wear. It would kinda defeat the process of buying him clothes.

Pausing when she spied some anime merchandise Evelyn felt a spike of fear flash through her, she spaced, Naruto stuff was sold here! Sasuke could be found out! Rushing away she searched for Sasuke, would people write him off as a cosplayer. Or would they see the truth, "Sasuke" she whispered under her breath.

She finally found him at last in the back, only with company. He was talking to some employee. The guy he was talking to was tall with a green Mohawk and multiple piercings; he looked pretty nice despite his appearance.

Walking over to them, Sasuke glance at her along with the employee. Only the employee gave her a longer stare, "Damn you got long hair girl, is that all real!" he asked looking her up and down.

Adverting her eyes she nodded, "Um yes" she said fidgeting under his stare.

"Damn a Sasuke Uchiha look alike and a real life Rapunzel! Talk about the twilight zone!" said the guy, laughing up a storm.

"Um yeah" she said looking over at Sasuke.

"That is so cool! Man can life be weird, wonder if Sasuke Uchiha is based on you?!" pondered Mohawk guy.

"Who knows," said Sasuke dully.

"Well if you need any assistance I'm at the register" said Mohawk guy tossing them a wave.

"Um thanks," said Evelyn waving goodbye.

She relief once he was gone, she could breathe easily now, "Thank goodness, I thought we would get in trouble! I forgot that Hot Topic sells some anime items!" sighed Evelyn relieved.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Your hair will turn grey early," said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"How can you not worry Sasuke, if someone finds out, they could blackmail us?! Then if we can't do what they want it's all over. You would become the famous boy who leaped from the manga pages; no one would leave you alone! You would, I would-" said Evelyn throat seizing up as the worry built up her fear coming to surface along with tears. There was so much that could happen, so much that could go wrong. Lives would be ruined and they would never know peace again!

Flinching Sasuke could feel it all building up. It was making him sick, reaching over he quickly pulled her into a hug making everything go blank, and she finally felt nothing.

Evelyn, however was confused, "Wh-What are you doing" she asked oddly calm.

It wasn't unpleasant getting hug by Sasuke; it was strange though to find comfort in someone who was considered evil. Leaning against him she just went blank, it felt like Sasuke was made from stone with his arms wrapped around her like iron bars.

"I can feel what you feel, Evelyn. When you panic and feel things strong, it's like I'm drowning. It hurts me. When I was younger and got upset, mom and Itachi would hug me, since you're upset I'm doing the same" said Sasuke sighing resting his chin on top of her head. Nodding eerily calm, Evelyn tried to remember the last time she had been hugged by a man. It was a long time ago that was for sure, sometime before her dad got sick.

Slowly hugging him back she muttered a quick apology, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember the last time I was hugged like this. I'm afraid I'm gonna enjoy this as much as I can" she said softly her eyes feeling damp.

Shrugging Sasuke sighed, "Don't apologize I know how it feels. I know exactly what a hug can mean, when you don't have anyone to hug you. It's the little things like this you miss the most" he muttered quietly getting a nod from Evelyn who sniffed.

Continuing on Sasuke could feel Evelyn longing for her father, "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, it hurts. People say that eventually it'll stop but it doesn't, just as time passes your able to lock it away and stop getting hurt by it" said Sasuke complete understanding coming from him.

Stroking her back lightly like his mom use to do with him Sasuke decided to finish this up, "It also seems like you have an even better understanding of my pain. The whole time I was at your house, your mother didn't come home once and her bedroom was barely touched" said Sasuke.

Pulling away wiping away any tears that might have fallen Evelyn nodded, "She dove into work" she muttered. That's was how her mom decided to deal with her sorrow and pain, she dove into work while Evelyn tried other ways.

"Thanks Sasuke, I know you only did it so I calm down. So you wouldn't have to feel me panic, I'll try to work on controlling all that" she sniffed giving him a timid smile.

Nodding Sasuke went back clothes hunting, with Evelyn trailed after him. It was nice to know Sasuke had some good points till. Feeling a flash of satisfaction come from Sasuke, Evelyn frowned, what was that about? The next three hours were spent buying Sasuke a variety of clothes.

She ended up getting him two closets worth of clothes; she felt it was smart though, after all they didn't know how long he would be here. So they got him a little bit of everything: dressy clothes, casual clothes, gothic and punk, pajamas, sweats, swimwear, even had him measured for a suit. She was prepared or anything and everything, if he needed it they had it. They even got him some guy bathroom things, including deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Surprisingly no razor though, Sasuke told her it was something about being an Uchiha, but he didn't really grow hair.

That came as a surprise; then again you never saw anime characters with body hair. Maybe facial but not really body hair.

By the time they headed home though, Evelyn's ankle was on fire. She reluctantly asked Sasuke for help back into the house, after him and a very nice driver took everything inside. After giving the driver a good tip she seated herself on the couch alone while Sasuke looked or something to wear.

Debated over what to order, she eventually settled on Pizza Hut, since her ankle hurt she didn't want to cook. Placing the order on her laptop she took some aspirin and waited with Sasuke.

She could get use to days like this.

* * *

**Well you know the drill please review**


	8. Eight

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The next three days Evelyn and Sasuke worked on their stories. They improved the story he gave to La'Oshiaa and they also created his back story.

What they came up with, was that Sasuke was on a trip to American with his mother. His mother was a Japanese-American, which would give some explanation of why he had citizenship. They were here because he was visiting his mom and some in-laws. While they were out in town Sasuke decided to grab some books because he was bored at his relatives.

They both ended up reaching for the same book. One they can't remember, because the moment their eyes met it was forgotten. They talk, telling each other to take the book when eventually she blushed and walked away. After that she continued to look for her books while Sasuke followed her, intrigued by the real life Rapunzel. After repeatedly and purposely bumping into her, Sasuke eventually convinced her to have coffee with him at the next door café.

After that, they decided to meet up a couple more times.

Their first date was a picnic at the gardens; Sasuke got food and set up something private in the hotel's gardens. A simple private picnic, however it was ruined by rain making them have to hang out in a gazebo for two hours before the shower finally ended. While they waited for the rain to end the two talked while huddled together for warmth under the picnic blanket.

Their second date was a trip to an art museum, Sasuke learned about her love for art on the first date while they waited for the rain to end. He even did a bunch of researched and gave her a tour of the museum, showing of his skills as a genius, impressing Evelyn. She was impressed by his genius and that he was willing to learn about art just because it was something that interested her.

Their third and final date was at his apartment where she cooked for him, it was the date that sealed their relationship and made them decide to get serious with each other. She showed off her skills as a homemaker, impressing him with her ability to cook.

After that, Evelyn and Sasuke decided to come up with pros and con in their relationship. Evelyn decided for Sasuke's fault, he was a little too over protective and intense. As for Sasuke, he decided her fault was she needed to grow some back bone and stop being so shy.

After figuring out the faults for each other, they moved onto the feature they loved most about each other, what they found to be each other's most redeeming feature. Evelyn settled for, Sasuke always made her do the right thing, also she liked that she had to take care of him. That was actually true too; Evelyn really did enjoy taking care for Sasuke. Despite being scared in the beginning Evelyn found that taking care of Sasuke was rather enjoyable, she liked having someone at home with her.

Sasuke, after some time, settled for she saw his gentle side when everyone else only saw his rough side; he also decided to say she brought out his nurturing side.

After they got the important issues of their fake relationship down, they moved onto Sasuke's past, well his fabricated past, to be exact. After all they couldn't use his real past, if they did that he get a one way ticket to the crazy house along with jail time. In her world he would be a murderer, she was pretty sure he wouldn't be consider a mass murder or even a serial killer. After all he only killed Itachi, Danzo, a handful of Zetsu clones, and a couple of Samurai. He also had a couple of attempted murders but other than that he was fairly clean.

He hadn't killed as many as other villains.

What they came up with was that he grew up in Japan. He would spend his summers in America, where he would visit with his American family since they already established that his mom was Japanese-American. He had no siblings; it was only him, his mom, and his dad till he turned nine, after that his parents divorced. His mom moved back to America and he stayed with his dad in Japan for a couple of years before moving to America to be with his mom.

Sasuke was a genius with a photographic memory that helped him graduate high school early, it then went on to help him fast track through college to get an array of degrees. Basically whatever floated his boat at the time, he decided to study. Once he got bored with college he passed between his parents till he finally found her. After years of boredom and just passing day to day, he met her and felt a spark. He finally found a reason to get out of bed and finally found a reason to start moving again, to finally start moving on with his life.

Their story was like a sappy love story you find in books or on TV. She had her doubts that people would actually fall for it, she knew if she was on the other side she wouldn't fall or it.

Snuggling into her pillows, Evelyn could feel some lingering doubt; she wasn't so sure everyone would buy this story of theirs. After all she was probably seen as some Virgin Mary by the student body, how weird would it be for her to out of the blue get a boyfriend.

Especially one like Sasuke, it would be hard for anyone to believe that a bombshell like Sasuke would go out with someone like her. If Sasuke was a deluxe chocolate cake she was a simple glazed donut, who would choose a donut when they were able to choose anything fancier. Males ranked ten just didn't go out with girls ranked five, maybe they settle for an eight but never a five.

In all her years, Evelyn had never once seen an attractive man settle for a semi-attractive woman, she had seen plenty of girls doing that but never any men.

Sighing aloud she frowned, they would never get away with this, who would believe Sasuke wanted her she was a piece of lint compared to him.

Hearing movement come from her bed, Evelyn jumped when Sasuke's voice broke the silence of the room. He sounded grumpy and tried, "Will you stop with your insecurities? There is nothing wrong with you!" he snapped.

Flinching, she peered over to find him sending her a glare, she thought he was asleep but apparently her feelings were keeping him up, that or her feelings woke him up.

"Sorry but I can't help it, I don't think anyone will fall for this. I'm not the kind of person to suddenly have a boyfriend. I never even saw myself as someone who would get a boyfriend. Sure I've wanted one but I never thought I get one" said Evelyn frowning.

Rolling over Sasuke let out an irritated sigh, "Well apparently what you think for yourself doesn't match with others thoughts. La'Oshiaa was quick to assume you would have a boyfriend. So stop worrying over something so pointless. People will think what they will think" he said getting comfortable once more.

Opening her mouth to protest, Evelyn snapped it shut with Sasuke's next words. "No, I will hear no more of this now shut up and go to sleep. If not, I'm coming down there and kissing you got it!" threatened Sasuke.

Falling silent Evelyn tried to push everything down but she had one last comment, "Since when does Sasuke Uchiha threaten to kiss girls?" she questioned grumbled.

"Since he met the one girl, who actually found the idea of kissing him disturbing" answered Sasuke.

* * *

They were moments away from the school; Sasuke could still remember the path from before which was good, since Evelyn was currently having a heart attack. She was worst then Hinata with anxiety attacks, it was almost amazing that he found someone more skittish then Hinata.

It was ridiculous how she panicked; there was absolutely no need for it. If anything was ever to happen he would use a simple genjutsu to erase whatever caused concerned.

She, however, chose to ignore him and worry to the point it annoyed him. That usually sent her down another fit of worry, she panicked if he felt angry or annoyance. He may have been unclear about many things concerning her and her world but one thing was clear. She feared him. Something he didn't like, after all it hurt his chances of getting together with Evelyn. Looking over when footsteps were heard Sasuke watched as La'Oshiaa waltzed up. Grinning she waved, "Well honey bunch were about to exposed you to the school, you ready?!" she asked.

Shrugging he sighed as Evelyn finally snapped out of her worry, "As ready as ever" said Sasuke eyeing Evelyn when she took up the empty space at his side.

Nodding at them, La'Oshiaa stood still before cracking an amused smiled, "What?" asked Sasuke when she started to chuckle. Shaking her head amused La'Oshiaa grinned, "You just make her look so small! I mean she's not that small, but next to you, Evelyn looks so much smaller than she is!" she said looking between the two of them. Peering at Evelyn himself Sasuke had to admit Evelyn did look small compared to him.

Evelyn quickly broke up their observation though as she looked between the two of them, "Can't we do this tomorrow?! Or at least go around to the back?!" she asked nervously.

Shaking her head La'Oshiaa wagged her finger in Evelyn's face, "We can't, if we do that we'll be late, and I may not like school but I'm not breaking my perfect attendance. Aside from that you have nothing to be worried or nervous about. You're with a gorgeous guy like Sasuke; you should hold your head up high. Not down in the dirt so get a little pride" said La'Oshiaa shaking her head.

Frowning Evelyn sighed, "I freak out about everything it's in my nature" she said giving the school entrance a fearful glance. Flinching, Sasuke held back a groan when Evelyn's gut wrenching fear made itself known; she seriously needed to gain control. He felt like he was about to be sick, looking over he frowned it was time he used a certain few words.

Bending down close to Evelyn, Sasuke whispered into her ear. "Evelyn if you don't stop with this fear I'm gonna kiss you" he threatened. The results as usual were immediate, the fear blinked away in an instant and she snapped to attention. To his amusement he found an actual glare on her face, "Stop threatening me with that" she hiss frustrated.

Smirking her turned away from her, "Stop giving me a reason to use it" he told her.

Looking between the two La'Oshiaa frowned confused, "Are you two having a fight or something?" she asked.

Crossing her arms annoyed as Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, Evelyn answered "Yes," the moment Sasuke answered, "No". Turning to face each other both teens glared at each other with mirror expressions of irritation that the other answered wronged. It was quickly broken up through when La'Oshiaa laughed out loud, "You two are like an old married couple! You're definitely in it for the long run" she said amused.

"Yippee" muttered Evelyn crossly.

"Oh knock it off Rapunzel! Turn that frown upside down and greet the day with a smile!" cried La'Oshiaa happily, wrapping her arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

Frowning Evelyn glared at the ground, "Why does everyone keep calling me that" she sighed frustrated. She was no princess and her hair was nothing like the fable princess from the tower, it was not golden like the sun.

Rolling her eyes, La'Oshiaa grabbed a lock of Evelyn's hair and held it up for all to see, "Um duh Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" she said skimming her hand down the ebony lock.

Sighing crossed, Evelyn glared at nothing in particular as the three of them slowly made their way up toward the school, "It's rude and I don't like it! Besides my hair is nothing like hers, one it's not golden like the sun. It is as black as coal, two, I'm not a princess nor has anyone used my hair for climbing rope" she grumbled.

Rubbing her head La'Oshiaa grinned, "Don't be so literal, Evie! We know all that it's just you have really long hair and the only person everyone knows with long hair is Rapunzel. So you're Rapunzel, also don't see it as an insult. I think it's a cute nickname. It fits you too, your all prim and proper like a princess!" she said giggling.

Nodding Evelyn gave a defeated sigh, "Right, well let's go. Rapunzel would like to get this started as soon as she can, the faster we start this, the sooner it'll be over" said Evelyn jumping when Sasuke grabbed her hand. She really didn't want to be holding his hand, but Sasuke wouldn't drop it. He said he wanted everyone to know they were together right away. It would discourage most to stay away from him. It wasn't something she was comfortable with but he said it was either this, or he was going to kiss her in front of the entire school body. Between a kiss and hand holding she would choose hand holding any day, a kiss was far too much for her to handle.

"Come on love birds! We got a school to shock," said La'Oshiaa with pep in her step when people began to notice them. Feeling her temperature rise Evelyn shook slightly, "Oh no" she whispered the fear coming back full force. Feeling Sasuke squeeze her hand though brought her back, looking up confused she found an unreadable expression on his face.

Looking down at her with a blank expression, he bent his head down slightly, "Do you want me to put an illusion over you?" he offered. It was meant as help but judging from Evelyn's expression, Sasuke would assume that she wasn't taking it as he meant it.

She stared at him with a expression that was close to horror, "What?! No, why would I want you to control me?" she asked shocked.

Rolling his eyes he gave out a deep sigh, "It wasn't meant like that, idiot. I only offered so you wouldn't be terrified," he said shrugging.

Frowning Evelyn looked away with a glared, "Like I trust you," she muttered under her breath as she watched the crowd.

Walking up to the school she frowned, everyone was outside. The whole school was out and about talking and laughing, it was slowly quieting down as they made their way toward the crowd. They were becoming the subjects of interested. Sasuke could even hear people whispering about Evelyn, it ranged from, 'Rapunzel got a boyfriend', to 'Damn Rapunzel did good', to 'Damn so the so called good girl screws a model'.

That last comment made him stop, turning he glared at the one who said it. He may not have been fond of women, but for someone to say that about her. That was wrong. Even he would admit to her being a good girl, she was nothing but a good girl. She didn't do anything that would cause her to be hated or spoken ill of.

Releasing Evelyn's hand he ignored her surprised as he walked into the crowd, the crowd parting, as he walked right up to the moran who would speak ill of Evelyn. The coward in question was sweating bullets by the time he reached him.

Looking nervous the idiot put on a brave face, "What" he said his voice cracking.

Giving the moran a glared, Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled him close, "What did you say about, Evelyn?!" he snapped.

Shivering under his glare, the guy darted his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Um, uh, that she's, uh, pretty in this light" whimpered the guy.

Smirking Sasuke dropped him, "Good and if I hear otherwise something bad is gonna be happening to you," he whispered darkly. Turning his back on him, Sasuke made his way back to Evelyn, who looked at him confused, she was wondering where his murderous intent came from.

Reaching out Sasuke wrapped an arm around Evelyn and pulled her close, "Don't worry" he muttered pulling her through the gapping crowd.

Frowning Evelyn looked back concerned, "What was that all about?" she asked concerned.

"Your my girlfriend, I'm not going to let people talk ill of you. Besides that, you're an annoyingly good girl who doesn't deserve to be talked bad about," he said as they headed toward class.

"Just don't start fights!" scolded Evelyn.

Smirking Sasuke nodded, "I make no promises we both know I'm not good with idiots. You remember my time with Naruto. Besides with your emotions running through me, it's harder to keep my composer" he said nonchalantly.

Sighing Evelyn frowned, "This gonna be a long day ain't it?" she asked gazing up at him.

Nodding he frowned in agreement, "Yes most likely, also good job, you held back a cringe when I wrapped my arm around you, I have to give you credit" said Sasuke giving her a softer look, he wasn't smiling but his eyes were softer.

Staring at him surprised a small smiled worked its way onto Evelyn's face, "Thank you" she said grateful, glad she accomplished something, even something so small.

Entering the school Sasuke looked around before looking over at Evelyn, "So tell me what kind of schedule we have" said Sasuke frowning.

Pulling out Sasuke schedule from her pants pocket, Evelyn glanced down, "We have gym first, then math, English and Science" mutter Evelyn passing him a piece of paper.

Scowling Sasuke gave a irritated sigh, "Gym, great that'll be fun with my side" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Please review**


	9. Nine

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever typed...But I was so happy I couldn't stop my daddy got me lots of new books I love books ^.^ it made me so happy that I was able to type up nine pages on Microsoft Word! By the way I wasn't able to do the whole day but I hope you will forgive me, I made it much longer but I got tired and decide to do the rest of the day in the next chapter. But I'm really proud this is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it!**

It was just as Evelyn had predicted with Sasuke has her boyfriend she was quickly becoming popular.

Girls who use to not give her a second glanced were smiling at her and telling her 'Good Moring' or 'Hello'. They wanted the scoop on Sasuke, that and how she got with him so they could stage the same thing and steal him for themselves. Boy did she pity them, all they saw when they saw him was a beautiful boy with a cool and aloof attitude.

But in reality he was a cold blooded killer, she felt such disgust when she felt those hands, those hands that had been covered in blood that killed. He tried killing Naruto with those hands. Naruto a sweet and kind boy who was just looking for friendship and people to accept him and he tried to kill him.

Sasuke could try and put on any face he wanted but she knew the truth….but she would admit that sometime he was nice to have around after all he understood some things better then others. "Come on girly hurry the changing up" said La'Oshiaa tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh sorry" said Evelyn pulling the white tank top over her head before pulling up the black stretchy pants.

Following La'Oshiaa it didn't take Evelyn long to spot Sasuke he was sitting on top of the bleachers with empty expression on his face. Getting closer to him she could feel mild annoyance coming from him. The boys must have annoyed him in the locker room because luckily the girls were staying away from him, running up the bleachers she settle for the row just under him.

"No one saw your wound….did they" she asked right away.

"No I changed in a stall" he said crossing his arms over his chest studying him Evelyn felt slightly annoyed with him. It wasn't fair he looked perfect in everything all the clothes he tried on at the mall looked made for him. He was model worthy and he looked so perfect in the gym outfit a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his muscular arms and showed how fit he was while still being slim and slender. The baggy pants hung on his hip and she didn't even wanna thing about how they looked from the back.

Flushingin embarrassment Sasuke looked over with a raised eyebrow, "What are you embarrassed for" he asked. "Um" she said looking away spying everyone staring, "That of course" she lied pointing to everyone.

"Ignore it" said Sasuke.

"So did anyone talk to you…you weren't rude were you" asked Evelyn wanting to know exactly what had gone on without her. "…..You know it's rather insulting you thinking I can't handle this" he said frowning. "So you're not good with people besides it's not like you've ever had a mission like this before" said Evelyn in a matter of fact tone. "I have too" he said. "No I've read all the manga's even the newly translated chapters from Japan along with seen all the filler arcs and if I remember correctly you never pretend to be a good person you stay mean and rude during all your mission or indifferent and aloof" said Evelyn firmly.

"I've had a mission like this when I was with Orochimaru" said Sasuke looking over at her annoyance radiating off him. That seemed to be his primary emotion around her anymore she should probably stop insulting him. "What Orochimaru gave you missions" she mumbled.

"Yes to help with training after all missions gives one experience" said Sasuke. "Oh…..well, they never covered your years with Orochimaru so I'll be quiet now" said Evelyn sighing. "Yes especially since the manga's called Naruto. It doesn't exactly focus on me now does it, it focuses on him" he said smartly smugness radiating off him.

"No need to be so rude" mutter Evelyn moodily. "Um….Sasu-ke U-chi-ha" said a loud voice carrying up to them. Looking down Evelyn blinked in surprised his name wasn't that hard to say, adults were so weird. "What do you want" said Sasuke standing up staring down at the gym teacher.

Mr. Anderson a large beefy man who uses to be a military man, he made gym a living nightmare except for her. She was actually a danger to others when it came to gym she actually gave a senior a concussion when she was a freshman and he was a football player who had his helmet on at the time.

Plus her hair didn't help her, it more the often go in the way. So she spent her gym time doing things for the couch, which she enjoyed Mr. Anderson was a nice man. "So….your Evelyn's beau huh not here for an hour and already everyone knows your name" he said scowling.

"Yea what of it…not my fault a bunch of hormonal teenagers only care about who's with who" said Sasuke dully getting mutters from the whole class they didn't know what to make of him. "Smart ass eh….why do the good girls always get smartasses" he said, "Okay smartass you're a team leader Bradley you're the other". Starting down the steps Sasuke stop and turned holding out a hand so he could help her down, staring in surprised she ignored all the girls who awed.

"You know you getting that surprised expression every time I do something chivalrously is really insulting" he said sighing.

"Um thanks for the sweet act but I don't do gym my hair gets in the way and I'm actually rather dangerous with a ball" said Evelyn chuckling nervously. Walking back up he leaned in like he was going to kiss her forehead stopping only cementers away, to everyone else it would look like that.

Hopefully little things like this would convince people, "Hey no public affection you. I don't know how they do things inJapanbut here we don't do that" said Mr. Anderson growling. Pulling away Sasuke gave an indifferent shrug before walking down with a cool expression that said 'I don't care'. He was going to break heart before the day ended that was for sure.

"Ya couldn't have gotten a good boy could you Evelyn" said Mr. Anderson shaking his head.

"Sorry" said Evelyn shrugging. "I don't blame you I bet he seduced you" mutter Mr. Anderson glaring at Sasuke like he was a cradle robber. "Right well today's game is doge ball Sasuke, Bradley choose your teams" said Mr. Anderson walking away. After a game of rock, paper, scissors Sasuke won with scissors and first picked La'Oshiaa who was jumping up and down trying to get his attention. After that the two boys went through the student Sasuke choosing random people while Bradley went for his football buddies.

Evelyn wonder what Sasuke was going for in a team it seemed Bradley was going from a power house one.

"Okay you know the rules, what about you Japan" askedAnderson.

"Yea" said Sasuke, blinking in surprised Evelyn wonder if they had a game like this in Kohona. It would probably be the right guess after all this could be a form of dodge training. Once the game started Evelyn watched with bated breath hopefully Sasuke wouldn't do anything fancy.

Bradley team got the balls first Sasuke didn't even run to grab his own he just stayed in position and watched the other team with cold eyes. Then when the balls went flying she dodged them so fluidly if she didn't know better she say he was dancing.

They didn't even graze him as he ducked bobbed and weaved.

Then during one of his spins he brought up his foot and hooked one of the balls kicking it back to an opposing member that then bounced of him and into three others. Next Sasuke caught a ball before throwing it into the gut of another guy.

Then he dodged three other balls aimed at him pushing his team members out of the way, before hitting other balls away with the back of his hand aiming them at other members of the team. He was a one man show. Everyone on his team just gaped except for La'Oshiaa who took this time to take out the girls on the other team who were swooning over Sasuke.

And everyone on Bradley's team that was male tried their hardest to get a hit on Sasuke, but that wouldn't happen. He was a god compared to them. Shaking her head in disbelief Evelyn moved toward the bottom of the bleachers to watch the dark angel that would be her pretend boyfriend dance across the gym floor.

He was graceful and smooth nothing came near him unless he allowed it.

Stopping by Mr. Anderson she chuckled at his gapping expression, "….What is he" he asked shocked. "He's an Uchiha" she said simply. After the game was over no one could move Sasuke almost single handedly took down Bradley's team, without one of his teammate going down, in Kohona this would be a successful mission. Walking toward her he bent down and whispered, "I over did it didn't I" Laughing out loud a big grin stretched over Evelyn's face as she nodded in glee.

He really over did it.

* * *

Next was English with Ms. Bird, oh English that was a class she always dreaded walking down the halls with Sasuke everyone muttered and pointed. Sasuke had only been here an hour and he was already the king of popularity.

And it was all because of the stunt he pulled in gym. She told him before they left for school to be a normal person just slightly better then everyone but did he listen no. But then again she shouldn't be surprised after all he was stubborn and did what he wanted. And that made her irritated and angry with him, "I said I was sorry didn't I" he said.

"Say and mean it then I'll forgive you" she snapped.

"You know you've been getting really snappy lately I liked it better when you were scared of me" snapped Sasuke. "Yea and I liked having a normal life" said Evelyn rushing into the classroom heading for a seat in the back. "Ah trouble in paradise….is this like your first fight" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Pretty much….but I blame it on stress of students staring" said Evelyn sighing. "Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to be snappy" said Evelyn looking over to him. Patting her head he sat in the desk in front of hers, "All is forgiven love" he said an actual smile forming along with a warm look, but of course Evelyn knew otherwise.

"Ah young love….well I'm getting a seat up front I don't see very well in the back" said La'Oshiaa snagging a front seat right as people started to pour in. Looking over at Sasuke Evelyn gave him a raised eyebrow. "You really are good at faking…..by the way you actually look pretty cute smiling….I wonder what a real smile would do for you" she said not fooled by his smile. Dropping it he rolled his eyes, "I ain't gonna be able to fool you very well am I" he asked.

"No I know you from manga and the show I know you're an elite and an Uchiha on top of that besides Itachi, Uchiha's can't be trusted" said Evelyn in a matter of fact tone.

"You are making my mission so much harder" mutter Sasuke frustration coming off him. "What do you have to do to get home" asked Evelyn curious. "None of your business" he said. "Mean" mutter Evelyn. "Everyone pay attention" said Ms. Bird.

"I heard we have a new student but I don't care about that so everyone stay quiet and listen to the lesson" she said walking to the broad writing out sentences, before calling up students to find and fix the mistakes. "I always despised regular classes" scowled Sasuke, a bubble of hatred float up.

Laughing lowly Evelyn nodded, "I know what you mean…..I prefer to write and draw all day" said Evelyn happily. "So you painted and drew all of those…..I found some of my brother" he said. Blushing Evelyn quickly searched for answer before he answered for her, "You love my brother don't you" said Sasuke.

Blushing deeper Evelyn sigh biting her lip while letting her blush fade, "I don't actually….love him that would be a little weird since he's not real in my world. I'm in love with the idea of him….after all who wouldn't he was a kind and wise older brother, he loved you more then anything so much so he couldn't kill you, his love for you was stronger then his love for peace and his village. He protected you till the end always guiding you and hoping for a better future…what's not to love about him" she sighed submerging herself in her feelings of love.

Why couldn't it had been Itachi sent to her, "…..I like this feeling" he mutter softly a calm at peace feeling filling him up.

"What's not to like about it….its love? When you have love you feel on top of the world like nothing can go wrong that you can do anything as long as you have the one you love by your side….It's too bad you want to destroy things like that" mutter Evelyn sadly.

"….There could still be love in Madara's world" said Sasuke actually convinced. "He wants to put your world under a giant illusion…..nothing will be real in his world, free will is gone. Love will just be a past memory along with happiness, angry, friendship….everything, everything in his work will be fabricated" said Evelyn dully. "Well it's not like I care I just want to exact my" he started before she cut him off, "Your revenge yea I know everyone who reads Naruto does….just don't see how you can do this to your brother" she mumbled crossly.

"Don't see what" asked Sasuke annoyed. She was getting on a dangerous topic but she didn't care, he was hurting Itachi and he really thought he was helping. "How killing people he once gave his life to protect is avenging him….now stop talking to me I have to pay attention unlike you my life is affect by what happens here" mutter Evelyn looking past Sasuke who stared blankly at her she couldn't feel anything from him so maybe he was just gonna ignore her.

* * *

Turning his back on her Sasuke was a little numb; sure he had gotten this a lot in life people telling him his vengeance was wrong. But they didn't know how he felt. But Evelyn did have a little insight. Her most important person her father died, so she knew how it was to love someone and lose them.

How much it hurt. So why couldn't she see his want for those who forced the brother he use to love so warmly till they made him hate him and kill him be punished. "I can't imagine how disappoint Itachi must be….he really wished that you could go back to a peaceful existence after you killed him but Madara had to go and ruin that didn't he.

And you couldn't be the bigger man and turn the other cheek nope you had to be just like Madara bitter and cruel" said Evelyn shaking her head. Growling softly he chose to ignore that he was nothing like that fool who had the illusion that his plan would work even though he acted like he pretty much told Evelyn he thought it was possible he didn't believe it.

Madara was nothing but a fool hypnotized by the illusion that he could control the world, his plan would fail. Glaring at the desk Sasuke felt irritated Evelyn had gotten under his skin, he would never be Madara he would be better then that fool.

* * *

The rest of the lesson had be rather boring Sasuke had some kind of inner conflict going on inside his head; doubt, confusion, angry, and denial. Sighing Evelyn guessed she should apologize telling him that stuff about his brother was a little rude. After all who was she to tell him how to live his life?

Getting ready to apologize she jumped when the goddess voice echoed through her head, _"Don't apologize it's what he needed, a cold slap of truth" _said the Goddess. 'Um…..are you gonna be doing this often' she thought annoyed and surprised, she didn't want to dumb goddess popping in her head asking why the Jones Brother were popular.

_"Noooo…Itachi doesn't want me to be bothering you two too much so just from time to time…but really don't apologize he needs this"_ said the Goddess sounding like she was pouting. 'If you command' thought Evelyn dryly. Hearing the shrill cry of the bell Evelyn stood up with the rest of the class glad for the worst class of the day to be over.

"Next is science with Mr. Boleyn" Evelyn told Sasuke who just grunted in response. Walking ahead of him after she gather her stuff she lead the way to the next class, luckily all they would have to do in science was watch a video in the dark so today was turning out to be an easy day. "Oh god….I think my brain has frozen" said La'Oshiaa joining them rubbing her head. "Yea my brain usually goes flat line after Ms. Bird" agreed Evelyn.

"I know really" said La'Oshiaa.

"Well I gotta go different science class…see you beautiful" said La'Oshiaa winking at Sasuke waving goodbye to Evelyn. "Honeybunch, beautiful….aren't you the one who's suppose to call me ridiculous pet names" asked Sasuke. "You wouldn't like my pet names" said Evelyn.

"Couldn't be worst the Honeybunch" he said.

"How about chicken butt hair" asked Evelyn looking back. Staring at her with a blank look he sighed, "Your right that was worst" he said getting a grin from her. "Told you" she chuckled. Science class had passed uneventful Sasuke sat and watched some special on cells while other teens whispered and goofed off.

Evelyn though took this time and started to sketch him; by the end of class she had an out line of him and was starting on his hair. Watching her tuck the picture away safely he waited patiently for her, "So what next" he asked looking over at her to see her smiling brightly "Art my favorite class….I always try to get it at lunch each year fourth period always seems the longest class of the day. I love the teacher, she's so nice and loves my drawings plus she doesn't force me too stay with class. Art is the one place I excel at and truly enjoy….that along with writing" said Evelyn happily.

She felt free with a pencil and a paintbrush in each hand, she could paint and write world with just a flick of her hand. "Those ones in the library are really good" said Sasuke impressed. "Thanks" said Evelyn beaming at him. "No need to thank me, I'm just pointing out the obvious" he said lightly.

"Still I like feed back on my art just like I like feed back on my stories" said Evelyn happily glowing with happiness.

"…I truly like it when your happy it's such a nice feeling, I haven't felt happiness in a long time not even when I killed Danzo" said Sasuke. "Then relax already I mean you know how to get back take your time and enjoy my world….here you don't have to worry about fight, war, hate, or anything you just have to worry about horny teenagers….I bet if you calm down and take it easy you'll feel lots of happiness" said Evelyn kindly.

"I suppose your right….." said Sasuke walking behind her his shoulder relaxing.

Feeling waves of calmness radiate of him Evelyn smiled. "So are you any good at drawling" asked Evelyn finally stopping at a door. Walking in the two of them enter a large room painted in a rainbow of colors with large windows covered in colored see through paper giving the room a glow of reds, greens, purples, and blues. Homemade snowflakes and stare hung from the ceiling and some parts of the walls were covered by drawings.

"Oh Sasuke be warned Miss. Amarië is a little strange but please, please don't be rude…she's my favorite teacher so please don't be rude promise me okay" begged Evelyn staring at him pleading for him to be nice. Staring at her a little surprised Sasuke frowned before letting out a huff, "I've been nice so far haven't I….geez don't even get credit for what I've done" scoffed Sasuke sulking like a child.

Giggling Evelyn beamed up at him, "Your right I'm sorry you've done a great job today so tonight I'll make you an extra special dinner okay" said Evelyn. Looking down at her Sasuke actually smiled it wasn't anything big but it was a tiny smile, "I'll accept that….that's one thing I know I will miss when I go back to my world your cooking. It reminds me of my moms, it's delicious" said Sasuke.

"Thanks, I've always wonder if I was any good I've only ever cooked for myself and my dad. He always told me it was great but he's my dad he's suppose to tell me everything I did was good. I mean when I first started drawing he told me my stick figures were great but I knew they sucked" said Evelyn happily.

"Hmmm my dad wasn't like that he told me what needed work" said Sasuke dully, looking over Evelyn grimaced. "I didn't know your dad too well but I didn't really like him, I mean no offense but he put too much on your brother and he should have paid attention to you he put his clan and pride before his family. Your mom seemed great through" mused Evelyn.

"You've become less shy since you started to relax around me" said Sasuke.

Looking at him surprised Evelyn chuckled uneasily, "Yea I guess so" she said before dragging them to her table in the back once people started to file in. Dropping her bag to the floor by her seat, "We'll go to lunch first kay then when we come back class will start" said Evelyn sitting.

"Right" said Sasuke nodding sitting and looking out the window. "Good Afternoon class your sensei has arrived" yelled someone. Looking to the front Evelyn smiled when a young woman walked through. She was tall but thin with short brown hair with streaks of red, green, purple, and teal with blue-green eyes. She was pale with paint splatters all over her face and bare arms. She wore ripped up faded blue jeans, with a grey sweatshirt tied around her waist and a black tank top.

"So where's the new student I heard he was fromJapanso I used sensei" she exclaimed excitedly looking around brightly.

"He's sitting next to Evelyn sensei" said a girl dully. Looking back at them Evelyn could feel her stomach filled with butterflies, she wondered if her favorite teacher would like her fake boyfriend. "Wow you're a looker" she said walking toward them, "I know I date you or at least stalk you" she said grinning.

Raising an eyebrow at her Evelyn could feel Sasuke curiosity and surprised for Miss. Amarië.

"So Evie your boyfriend got any talent were it counts" asked Amarië. Sighing Evelyn shook her head, "I don't know yet…haven't gotten him to draw" she told her. "Ah I see just smooching him for his looks eh" said Amarië wiggling her eyebrows. "No I like him for other things….he's real protective and well he's smart and um a gentleman" said Evelyn nervously. What was she suppose to like him for, Sasuke had talent but nothing that would get a girls heart jumping in her world.

"….Well after lunch were gonna see if you can draw dove" said Amarië grinning evilly.

"Whatever you wish sensei….if it means getting your approval I'll do anything. After all you are a treasured person of Evelyn's and I'll do anything to get your approval" said Sasuke his voice steady and strong. Looking over Evelyn sighed a humorous feeling tickling her insides, he sounded like a real upstanding guy.

If only they knew.

"Hmmmm you seem strange….I don't believe you" said Amarië frowning. Looking at Amarië Evelyn could feel her heart jump in fear, surely Miss. Amarië couldn't see through Sasuke. Could she? "Your eyes…..they look like killers eyes. My Evie would never go for a man with such cold eyes, she would go for a man with beautiful eyes because that would mean he has a beautiful soul" said Miss. Amarië.

"…She sees the beauty past these cold eyes" said Sasuke his face smooth and beautiful never showing any worry.

She couldn't even feel worry from him just calmness and confidence. "…..I got my eye on you" said Amarië. "And I will have mine on you" said Sasuke smirking, getting on in return from Amarië "I'll look forward to seeing your art" she purred. Feeling the tension build up everyone watched quiet nothing but the wind outside could be heard.

So when the shrill ring of the lunch bell echoed through the room everyone jumped. Feeling relief Evelyn grabbed Sasuke's hand mentally shivering when grabbed the large callous hand. Meshing their hands together she jerked her head toward the door, giving her teacher a wave who gave her a small smile then frowning at Sasuke. Walking out Evelyn let out a groan. "Man why that have to happen" she whined leading him to her locker to grabbed their lunches.

"We are so gonna be caught then you'll be taken away by the government and they'll dissect you then I'll be either throw in prison or they'll torture me or do something horrible" she cried fearfully. Hearing a heavy sigh Evelyn frowned she was so annoying if he didn't need her he would have left her.

Hearing the rustle of clothes arms then wrapped around Evelyn as she got hugged to Sasuke's chest.

Freezing in her spot Evelyn felt her whole body became inflamed, she must haven been blushing like crazy. She could feel his heartbeat on her back and soon his chin rested on her shoulder his cheek pressed against her neck. Hearing chuckles from passing girls some smiled friendly while others scowled in jealousy she didn't even dare look at the boys, "How many times do I have to tell you….nothing is gonna happen to you, I'll protect you. You're my mission Evelyn and no one hurts those under my protection. If she finds out and we are unable to convince her to stay quiet all I have to do is a little genjutsu and all will be well okay" he said softly in a comforting tone.

"R-Right sorry, I must have been getting annoying again right….I'm sorry its just so much could go wrong and the risk are so high" she mutter sadly.

"…..Your heart is beating like crazy" he said smugness in his voice. "Shut up I've never been hugged by a boy like this" she said blushing even darker she must look like a tomato. "It's cute" he said. Pulling away Evelyn gave him a suspicious glare getting a raised eyebrow in return, "Alright who are you Sasuke Uchiha doesn't think girls are cute" she snapped.

Looking at her with an annoyed expression he mutter a few word under his breath that didn't sound nice, "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't think it…I am a boy after all I just don't go saying who I think is and isn't" he snapped rolling his eyes. "Really…..you mean you actually find the opposite sex appealing" she asked shocked.

"I'm going to kill you" he mutters. "Wait this is breaking new really" she cried shocked, "Strangle you" he hissed his annoyance growing.

"Wait so what about Sakura does this mean…..you actually liked her" asked Evelyn worried. "No I never like Sakura she was annoying as hell and make too many ugly face to ever be consider cute or pretty….I appreciated her feelings because they actually became real after a time but I never liked her" he sighed.

"Hinata" asked Evelyn curious starting up their walk to her locker again.

"She was cute and when I was younger I actually like her for a bit….but it was only because she never bothered me" he said casually. "Oh what about Ino" asked Evelyn happily. "Pleasing to the eyes but she just another Sakura" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Um Tenten…Temari what about them" asked Evelyn. "I have no opinions of them" he said dully. "Karin" she asked quickly determined to get to know all about his feelings for the opposite sex.

"Would never touched her not even with a fifty foot pole she was just another Sakura just with darker hair" said Sasuke frowning.

"Hmm this is so cool I was so sure you were asexuality" said Evelyn. "You know it would make a great story if you fell in love with someone over here make it like a Romeo and Juliet type deal just without the forbidden deal and both dying I hate those type of endings. But maybe make it like you have to find love to go back to your world but because you truly love the girl because she so wonderful that would be such a great love story" cried Evelyn blushing as she imagined the story in her head not noticing Sasuke twitching eye or feeling his disbelief.

"I doubt you actually do something like that though you don't seem like the type. But I bet when you do fall in love I'll be with some gorgeous woman who gentle and kind. Able to love again, she'll be like an angel without wings. Your children would be beautiful and your life would be peaceful because she would show you there are more important things then revenge. Then you'll name your first boy Itachi and your first girl Mikoto, I bet if you mellowed out you be a great father" sighed Evelyn off in her dream world.

That would be the greatest love story in the world, a boy who lost everyone he love and turned to the darkness of hatred gets saved by an angel of kindness and love, then falls in love with her and follows her in to the light. But like all great dreams or day dreams it was brought to an abrupt end, this time by a flick to the forehead from Sasuke.

Staring up into his annoyed expression she smiled sheepishly up at him, "Stop planning my love life you little freak" he said. Laughing sheepishly she nodded, "Sorry it's just it sounds like an awesome story idea don't you think" she asked excited.

"I don't read romance" said Sasuke shrugging before a loud growl interrupted her train of thought, looking down at his stomach Evelyn frowned. "I'm sorry I still haven't gotten our lunches come on" she said grabbing his hand again running through the halls with him.

* * *

Staring at Evelyn's back Sasuke mentally sighed, she was so strange. Pretty much wrote him a love life and then basically figured out what the Goddess and Itachi had plan for him. But he would never fall in love with her.

She was annoying.

He could never love such an annoying girl, but he would admit she was coming more and more interesting with each passing day. Stopping in front of row of lockers she spun the lock around her numbers were 3-28-38; she then pulled out a large luck box.

"I just made on big luck, I figure it would add to the image that were a couple. Girls in shojo manga do this or in Otomen's case Asuka-chan does this…are you okay with this" asked Evelyn looking over at him for his approval. "Seems fine with me" he said following her to the lunch room.

"So what you make" he asked. "Oh I made sweet an sour chicken without the sauce just the batter, some rice, rice balls since you like them, I boiled some eggs, made some meat buns both beef and pork, then I made some sushi, and last I made fried prawn" she said naming off the list of food.

"Sounds good" said Sasuke taking the lunch for her, "I hope so I never made fried prawn before" said Evelyn.

"Well if you can get Karaage and Motoyaki on your first tries I'm sure you got it just fine" he told her, cooking was a strong suit for her just as her art was. He had never read any of her stories but she didn't seem too happy with them when she read her ratings, the one time he got a look it looked like they dropped with each chapter and she didn't get a lot of reviews. But that was life you had to keep going till you got it right.

Following her to the lunch room he could sense La'Oshiaa coming there way, he could count down in his head till she could arrive watching the corner she would come around Sasuke caught the sight of a bunch of girls who was staring at him.

Once they realized his gaze was on them they started to smile brightly and perked up batting their eyes at him. Really why were some women so tactless, bending down he tapped Evelyn on the shoulder. Turning around she gazed up at him curiously, "What is it" she asked blinking at him so innocently.

"Choose something you will allow me to do to get those girls to get the picture" he said softly not looking at them. Glacing out of the corner of her eyes Evelyn sighed, "I don't know do anything but something dirty or kiss on the lips" she said dully, staring down at her Sasuke actually felt insulted.

She was the only girl who wouldn't want anything from him Sakura and Ino any girl in fact would die to have him pretend to be their boyfriend. Grabbing her chin he looked into her eyes with an unwavering stare before leaning in, he could see panic light up in her eyes. But instead of going in for her lips he kissed the corner of her mouth to the girls it would look like a real kiss.

Then to add to the moment he gave her a loving smile and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. He could hear squeals from the group of girl quickly migrated away, but he didn't watch he kept his eyes on her. Nothing happened when he smiled she didn't look excited or surprised or please with it or anything he didn't even feel anything from her just embarrassment.

"Hey love birds I heard you kissed, mine giving me a replay" she asked. Turning red Evelyn glared at La'Oshiaa who laughed in response, "Oh come on Evie surely Sasuke wants some action he's a guy" joked La'Oshiaa.

"Sasuke doesn't care about that stuff besides I'm not about to do something like that in public, it's embarrassing and plus what if kids see" said Evelyn furiously. "You sound like a grandma" cried La'Oshiaa howling with laughter.

"I hate you" growled Evelyn.

"*gasp* You racist it's because I'm black ain't it" yelled La'Oshiaa actually looking angry but Sasuke could see a tiny glint of laughter in her eyes, she wanted Evelyn to panic. Which of course she did, "No I didn't mean it like that I was joking really I'm sorry" yelled Evelyn quickly apologetic.

Bursting out laugh La'Oshiaa whipped away tears of laughter. "I swear that never gets old" she cried. "…..That's it I really hate you" growled Evelyn walking away, "Wait for me lovely" yelled La'Oshiaa chasing after. Watching the two girls leave Sasuke slowly followed after, why didn't she look excited when he smiled?

_'Because it wasn't real'_ said a voice inside. Frowning Sasuke looked up annoyed, it seemed the Goddess was back. _'Evelyn knows everything with you is nothing but fake. You want her to respond to you why don't you open up to her more_' said the Goddess.

'Go to hell' he thought.

**Please Review I made it extra long don't I deserve a review pretty please ^_^**


	10. Ten

**Here is part two my friends I hope you enjoy...oh and Sasuke will seem a little OOC in this chapter but that is the goddess fault so don't worry he'll be back to his normal moody self in no time :) Oh but soon our two little fake love birds will go on a fake date to convice their school mates they are a real couple I have a poll up so you can choose the date so please vote**

Looking back worried Evelyn watched Sasuke carefully he didn't look to happy but whatever he was dealing with he blocked off from her. She hoped it wasn't anything to bad. "Hey handsome what's with the gloomy look" asked La'Oshiaa also noticing.

Looking up at them both blankly Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing to worry about" he mutter once the entered the lunch room. Giving him a worried stare he shook his head no before walking ahead of her next to La'Oshiaa.

What was wrong with him?

Did she do something wrong to make him angry?

Frowning she shuffled after the two, sitting at the lonely table across from Sasuke she placed the lunch on the table before gazing outside. She wasn't all that hungry. "Wow….you made all this" said La'Oshiaa looking through the lunch once Sasuke pulled out the rice balls.

"Hmmm….oh yea" said Evelyn calmly. "Damn…..I burn water and here you are a master chef" said La'Oshiaa in awe, "I'm only average" said Evelyn calmly. "Yea right my mom can't make half this stuff" said La'Oshiaa scoffing.

"Probably because she hasn't tried its easy just follow the recipe, then after you get comfortable with it you start adding things you think would make it better" said Evelyn shrugging. "Easier said then done princess" said La'Oshiaa smiling.

"Although I guess this is why Sasuke stays" she joked looking over with Evelyn at the bored Uchiha who stopped mid bite. "What" he said after swallowing a mouthful of rice, "Nothing at all handsome" she said lightly patting his head.

Scowling at her Sasuke started in on the prawns, "Um Lay-Lay Sasuke doesn't like to be touch not even by me…he does the touching" said Evelyn worried. "…..Your boyfriends weird a teenage boy who doesn't like to be touched by anyone even his girlfriend" said La'Oshiaa shaking her head.

"He…was raise differently" said Evelyn awkwardly.

"….How were you raised" asked La'Oshiaa curious. "I don't want to talk about it" said Sasuke looking away staring out at the staring girls and boys. "So…." said Evelyn awkwardly. "Don't they have anything better to do" asked Sasuke. "We live in a small town everyone gets excited when new people come to town you're gonna be a celebrity for a couple of months" said La'Oshiaa calmly.

"I hate unwanted attention" he muttered dully.

"Don't we all….so you gonna tell your princess what's up with you. Earlier you were acting all lovey with her and now you're a mope" asked La'Oshiaa frowning. "No" said Sasuke looking over at her coldly. Deeping her frown La'Oshiaa shook her head, "Right then well I'll leave you two love birds alone" she said awkwardly.

Reluctantly waving good bye to the ebony beauty Evelyn let out a loud sigh, 'What turned his mood so sour' she thought. "…Evelyn, what do you look for in a boyfriend" asked Sasuke surprising her. "Um….why" she asked confused.

"Just tell me" he said, "If I can act the way you would want your boyfriend too maybe your reactions to me would be better" said Sasuke softly. Searching his feelings Evelyn found nothing but his regular loneliness and determination toward something and his unshakable calmness.

"….Well honesty is always nice I would want him to tell me what's on his mind and to always ask and make me tell him what's on mine. In shojo manga's they have so much drama going on simply because they don't know how to say 'Hey this guy kissed me. I didn't want it he did it so quickly that I was stunned and then he started to threaten me'. They blow everything out of the water and bring unwanted attention to themselves, they could solve everything with a few simply words. Of course then the manga would only be filled with smut and fluff" said Evelyn thoughtfully.

"And" asked Sasuke actually listing intently.

"Um….well a good listener is always nice, someone who you know actually listens not pretends too. He also has to be friendly and chivalrous; of course he also has to be smart. I also wouldn't mind if he was quiet and calm we wouldn't have to talk all the time, comfortable silences are just as good. I would also like someone affectionate…..I miss cuddling with my dad and getting hugs from him. Doing that with a boyfriend would be nice" she said softly a small blush on her face as she laid her head on her arms, but to where she could keep talking.

"But I would also like it if he only showed his true self to me acted cold to the world and cold to me when out in the world. I would only want him to show me affection when I need it or when we're alone. Small things are okay out in the open but I rather keep our intimacy to us and only us" said Evelyn dreamily, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She must sound like such a virgin, "That sounds like you want an Uchiha" said Sasuke thoughtfully.

"What do you mean" asked Evelyn confused sitting up again. "Last few parts are what I always saw with the husbands and wives of my clan. They never openly showed that they loved each other, I never once saw my parents kiss even once but I knew they loved each other because the way he would touch her arm and the way he would smile at her" said Sasuke softly.

"Really" said Evelyn intrigued, eager to know more about his past.

"Yea….brother was also that way with the few girlfriends he had" said Sasuke reminiscing his past. "I bet Itachi dated beautiful girls" said Evelyn sadly. "I wish I was pretty…the only redeeming quality I have is my art" she said depressed.

"What is with girls and constantly calling themselves ugly" scoffed Sasuke his usually flare of annoyance flaring up.

"Hey I know most girls do that but I know I ain't beautiful…..I'm only girl next door worthy" sighed Evelyn. "No your pretty, your cute and when I start to look for a girl to help me with restoring my clan I wouldn't mind getting a girl like you" said Sasuke softly a truthful look on his face Evelyn had no doubt he was actually telling the truth.

And she was a little touched.

"Although you could gain some weight and I like long hair but you might want to think of cutting it some day you can't live life with Rapunzel hair. But I gotta say I like how pale you are, I don't know why but I always preferred it when girls were pale" he said absentmindedly taking her hand stroking the back of it with his thumbs.

Blinking in surprised Evelyn watched him curiously; it was weird seeing him like this. Was this an act or was he out of it, was the Goddess making him speak his mind or was he teasing her. "And your eyes remind me of melted chocolate, which reminds me of Itachi stashing candy in his room….." said Sasuke trailing off pulling away from her a far off look in his eyes as he chuckled at the memory that passed before his eyes.

"He was the reason I got so sick of sweets he would always bring me candy from his trips. My mom use to hide them from me and one day I found out where and ate them all….that was the worst stomach ache ever" said Sasuke smirking.

"…..Well at least know I know why you hate them" said Evelyn smiling causing Sasuke to blink almost like he realized what he had just said.

"…..Did I just say all of that out loud" he said with a cool look of angry on his face. "Um…yea…I guessing that that was the work of the goddess" said Evelyn with a smile, looking at her surprised it quickly melted to a annoyed look. "So you can talk to the crazy bitch too" he said scowling.

"Yea she talked to me twice…..I'm guessing she's the one behind your whole opening up" said Evelyn smiling when he gave her a stiff nod.

* * *

So Evelyn could hear the evil witch too at least he wasn't alone in that, 'Hey call me a witch all you want but in case you hadn't notice she actually got interested in you, and felt the two of you get closer. See what a little truth can do for you' scoffed the Goddess.

Frowning he kept himself at a familiar level of calmness he didn't want Evelyn to know he was talking to her right now. 'It doesn't matter ever take control of me again I'll hurt you when I see you' he spat in his mind. 'I like to see you try' she teased.

* * *

"How does one kill a Goddess" he asked with a glare?

"Calm down Sasuke….I liked it, it was flattering and I liked to hear about your past" said Evelyn. "Well don't expect it often" he said coldly. "And we're back to the cold shoulder eh" she said sighing.

"I don't like opening up it only sets you up to fall" he said quietly.

"Sasuke it doesn't matter here. No one cares all you have to worry about it a bunch of horny teenagers. And your Sasuke Uchiha you could bat them away with your eyelashes. As long as you can take them down you have nothing to worry about" said Evelyn.

"I guess your right but it's not like I'm gonna get use to all this over night" he said waving a hand. "I don't expect you too but I would like to see a little more effort from you" she said crossing her arms. "Fine whatever you want….love" he said dryly before smiling as he added love.

"Funny not the effort I was looking for and we aren't doing pet names" she said.

"And what if I want them dove" he said his smirk growing. "So now were going to annoy me….you know in my world kids like me usually go crazy and shoot up the school so I watch it darling" she joked packing up the rest of the lunch.

Following her back the two made their way to her locker then back to art classroom that was once more uninhabited by a teacher, only one student was. It was Damien; he was the only guy she actually talked to in school besides La'Oshiaa now he was like her an outsider with an artistic soul.

Smiling at him she gave him a small gave him doing the same.

Damien was handsome but nothing near Sasuke. He had a weak jaw with thin lips with two lip rings. He was as pale as Sasuke with fake tattoo's he drew himself on his arms. Skull rings and plain rings adored his fingers, and fake vampire teeth poked out from his mouth.

His dirty blond hair was streaked in purple, black, and grey and from head to toe he was dress in a variation of black and purple with black combat boot on the table. "Who is he" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Um Damien why" she asked getting no response from Sasuke who took to a glaring matched with Damien.

Raising an eyebrow at the two Evelyn shook her head and decided dock it as boy's are idiots. Sasuke stood as still as a statute as he glared down Damien almost daring him to do something, what she didn't know. Grabbing his wrist she yanked him forward giving him a pleading look not to start anything. Sighing he walked around her and sat down still locking gazes with Damien.

"Would you cut it out? Its bad enough you're on Miss Amarië's list of bad" said Evelyn.

"Be quiet Evelyn" said Sasuke his lips barely moving when he utter the words. Frowning Evelyn grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his face, "Don't tell me to be quiet tell me what is up with your damn glaring Uchiha" she said sternly.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke gave a glare over his shoulder before grabbing her upper arms and pulling her closer. Placing his lips near her ear he whispered, "He wouldn't stop staring at you at lunch" he said.

"Damien" she whispered surprise. "Yes" said Sasuke, "And if you're my girlfriend other guys shouldn't stare at you" said Sasuke. Shaking her head Evelyn frowned, "Stop using that as an excuse to be a jerk and why would Damien stare at me I barely know the guy he doesn't actually speak all I ever get out of him is a hmmm" said Evelyn humming the last word.

"Are you really that dense" asked Sasuke staring at her watching her pout at his words.

"I guess so because it makes no sense maybe he was staring because he was wondering why I actually got a boyfriend, I'm sure that's what everyone else is wondering" mutter Evelyn. Rolling his eyes Sasuke looked like he was gonna keep whatever he was talking about to himself. Turning her gaze away from Sasuke, Evelyn gazed up front when other students started to file in. It looked like he wasn't gonna tell her any time soon.

"You are so annoying" mutter Evelyn getting a smirk from Sasuke.

"Just for you love" he said joy sparking off of him.

"I hate you" said Evelyn sighing. "Alright birdies the teach is back" yelled Amarië walking in her booming voice echoing through the room. "Okay everyone last week we finished our 'My Favorite Place' canvas and now were moving on to our next project" she said hands on her hips.

"And what would that be" asked a student up front. "My Special Someone" said Amarië. "Paint the special someone in you life" she said happily. Sighing Evelyn shook her head, "Well this is her test" said Evelyn. "What" said Sasuke? "She wants to see if we can put our love into the painting" said Evelyn nervously. "…..Hmmm that will be difficult" said Sasuke.

"You're telling me….the only man I love is Daddy….and maybe Itachi" said Evelyn embarrassed. "And I love no woman but my mother" said Sasuke sighing. "…..We're not normal are we" asked Evelyn looking over at him. Looking at her too he shook his head, "Not at all" said Sasuke. "Well we'll have to do it like this imagine your mother while painting me and I'll imagine Daddy and Itachi while painting you" said Evelyn.

"Right" said Sasuke.

* * *

Sighing once art ended Sasuke looked over his work his had done pretty good for being a novice better then most in the class. But looking over at Evelyn's work he frowned she truly was amazing; she had the out line of his face and the out line of his hair.

She was working on the eyes and so far everything looked great and it was still in pencil.

Evelyn was truly a genius in the art department. That blond he fought would even stop to admire her work, if he remember correctly then blond kept bitching about art. "Ah Evelyn beautiful as always…Sasuke….hmm pretty good" said Amarië fairly impressed.

"But we'll see who you truly are after all this is done" she told him with a smirk.

"Right" he said unimpressed.

After all no matter what he would always be on top, "Um Miss. Amarië we have to go" said Evelyn pulling him by his wrist her worry was once more back. She was convinced Amarië would find out about them.

"Your not gonna stop worrying any time soon are you" said Sasuke exhausted. Going though an emotional person's emotion was exhausting, was this why Naruto always slept in late? "Stop moping we only have two more classes and the day is over" said Evelyn walking out of the classroom.

"What now" asked Sasuke dully? "Um history and then Home Economics" said Evelyn.

"Home Economics" asked Sasuke looking at her confused. What in the world was Home Economics? "You pretty much learn how to cook, sew, clean, how to take care of kids, things like that" she told him. "Ah" said Sasuke. A class for cooking that wasn't strange.

"So do you learn flower arranging" he asked thinking back to some of the lessons girls had. "Maybe I don't pay much attention the only thing we really do is cook our teachers kinda lazy and doesn't think up lessons" she told him.

"Ah well were is this history this could be good for me it will let me get to know your world better" said Sasuke. "If you wanna learn more I can buy you some history books. It would probably be best for you to learn both about America and Japan" said Evelyn.

"Sounds good to me…..I can train my mind till my body is back to peak condition" he said, at least now he had something to do.

"Is that all you think about" asked Evelyn with a sigh. "What else can I do" he asked annoyed. "Oh I don't know get a hobby" said Evelyn with a shrug. "Why" asked Sasuke. "It could make people like you more" said Evelyn with her usual kind eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't be liked maybe I should have people who like me" he said stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Everyone should have someone even you Sasuke, you can't always wanna be alone your human and humans crave attention. Sure you don't want everyone to stare at you or hassle you but what about someone like me. Would you be bothered if you have someone like me? I mean I would never try to bother I would give you space but from time to time I wouldn't mind talking or doing something together. Even if you're you I find myself comfortable with you because I can be myself" said Evelyn happily.

Staring at her for a few minute Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess your right I wouldn't mind it….if it was someone like you" said Sasuke dully. "You don't talk so much only when your chewing me out which isn't often" said Sasuke shrugging.

"Glad to know" said Evelyn smiling amusement coming from her.

The rest of the day went rather smooth they had no run ins with anyone and everyone kept their distance. He had a feeling though that tomorrow would be much different and he could tell Evelyn felt the same. Today everyone was shock to see him. Shocked by his looks, movement, and attitude he wasn't exactly normal in this world.

So even if today was a good day Sasuke wasn't ready to say what he thought of school but he had a feeling it wouldn't be to good tomorrow.

**Please Review everyone oh and don't forget to do the poll please :)**


	11. Eleven

**Sorry for the long wait everyone I sorta lost track of time playing PixieHollow, you can say it's lame and childish of me but I gotta say I love it. It's so much fun lol. Well if anyone still reads this I hope you like and remember I don't own Naruto but I wish I did. Oh yea for those who haven't voted on my poll please do I've only have four options and have had only four votes each one getting one vote so if you could please vote**

Evelyn had left the T.V. in her room on and told him if he touched it at all she cut off his hands, Sasuke was really getting tired of her attitude change. One moment she fears him the next she threatens him.

She kept the blasted thing on the news channel something about a storm coming into the area. The moment she heard 'storm' fear spread through her so fast it was ridiculous. "It looks like winds from the west are gonna blow this storm away it looks like Whitehall it isn't gonna get slammed" said some weather man.

"Lucky them" said a newscaster after the screen cut over to him.

Looking down at the sleeping girl Sasuke watched her sleep; she was lost in a world of dreams. And from her feelings she was having a good dream. Sighing aloud Sasuke tore his eyes away from Evelyn's sleeping form upon hearing a noise from below. Climbing out of bed he headed for the stairs before hearing the sound of metal sliding against metal. Followed by the sound of a twist and click before the door opened up, "Finally home" said someone from the door just as the lights clicked on.

It was female, could this be Evelyn's mother.

Where had she been all this time Evelyn said she worked at the hospital but she should have at least come home. Watching two people file in Sasuke quietly made his way down the stairs before hiding behind the couch. He was so fast that even if they had been looking his way he would have just been a blur.

"Are you sure you should have left Evelyn alone for so long Miranda" said a second voice, also female.

Peeking over the couch Sasuke spot two women, one who we was sure Evelyn's mother the two looked so much alike. And the other looked like she was Evelyn mother's sister, so Evelyn's aunt. "Evelyn's a big girl Lizzie she doesn't need me she hasn't needed me since Ethan died" said Miranda aka Evelyn's mother.

She was ever bit as small as Evelyn; they had the same nose, cheeks, and chin, well pretty much everything.

She just looked a lot healthier though with a nice tan with a nice body she was big but it wasn't fat she was thick but tone. But her eyes were round and a nice shade of icy blue with long blond hair. Evelyn must have gotten her eyes and hair color from her father. "Are you sure about that I mean are we talking about the same girl right" asked Lizzie her hands on her hips. She was taller then her sister with short blond hair and grey eyes she was a littler rounder in the face and had a curvy figure.

"Yes we are and since when have you cared" asked Miranda.

"Since I married someone mom doesn't approve of and my kid was outcast because of it" said Lizzie with a shrug. "Oh don't worry mother will come around you're her favorite" said Miranda stopping and sniffing the air, "Do you smell that" she asked. "Smell what" asked Lizzie with a frown.

"Blood" said Miranda.

Furrowing his brow Sasuke looked down and let out a sigh in his head, his wound was bleeding it seemed he still wasn't able to move around to well. "Blood…crap what are you a vampire" asked Lizzie sitting on the couch.

If she looked behind the couch he was finished he still couldn't move very well. "Maybe Evelyn's hurt" said Miranda worried. "She would have called someone if she was" said Lizzie. "Unless she couldn't" said Miranda disappearing upstairs.

"Ah she such a good mommy worried about her little girl" gushed Lizzie tossing a pillow up in the air. Sighing quietly Sasuke found it hard to believe that she was a mommy. Hearing Miranda come down the stair he listen to her carefully, hopefully nothing was out of order besides the fact that Evelyn was sleeping on the floor.

"She good" asked Lizzie if he could see her he would bet she was smirking.

"Yea sleeping on the floor with a flashlight and the TV set to the news channel, at least nothing is out of order" said Miranda with a relived tone. "She sleeps on the floor" asked Lizzie confused. "Only when it storms….Ethan use to sleep on the floor with her when it would storm, she always been scared of them" said Miranda. "Evie is such a scaredy cat…wonder how she got that way" mused Lizzie.

"Because of me and Ethan we didn't mean too but we did it too her" said Miranda softly.

"Stop blaming yourself at least she's a good girl" said Lizzie. "Yea well I'm ready to crash what about you" asked Miranda. "Yea…so where do I bunk" asked Lizzie. "With me the upstairs in Evelyn's her and Ethan transformed the two extra bedrooms into one big library and no one goes into his old room" said Miranda softly.

"I guess it'll be like when we were kids again" said Lizzie happily hopping up from the couch. A few minutes later the lights went out and a door clicked shut. Rushing across the room quietly he made his way back up the stairs, stepping into Evelyn's room he walked across the floor and around the bed. He hate to wake Evelyn but he needed help and she needed to know about her mother, crouching he gently grab her shoulder shaking her away.

Rolling over she looked up at him with watery eyes.

She actually looked really cute gazing up at him with her tired expression, "Sasuke….what is it" she asked yawning slowly sitting up. "I need your help…and have some news" he said. "What did the goddess do something" she asked nonchalantly covering her mouth as she yawned.

"No….your mothers home" he said watching her awake quickly.

Sitting up she stared at him alarmed, "What happen did she come up here….did she see you" she asked frighten. "Don't worry she didn't see me, but I need your help I'm bleeding" he said lifting a hand to show a blood stain on his night shirt.

"….Right let's go to the bathroom" she said nodding. Nodding Sasuke grabbed a clean shirt and followed her out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet Sasuke slowly pulled off his shirt wincing at the sliver of pain he felt seeing Evelyn do the same. Which made him wonder how was she feeling his pain? It wasn't an emotion it was a feeling you got. "Did she go straight to bed" asked Evelyn.

"No she came in went up stair then went to bed with your aunt" he said softly. Hearing a loud crash Sasuke looked over to see Evelyn with a worried expression, "Auntie is here" she whispered fearfully. "Yes….Evelyn what's wrong you look like you just ate something Sakura cooked" said Sasuke. (Seriously people have you seen the faces everyone gets when they eat something she fixed lol it may be health but it's gross)

"…..Let's just say I don't get along with family" she whispered softly.

"Evelyn are you up" said a voice just outside the door. Jumping up Evelyn looked between him and the door nodding toward the door Sasuke tried to signal her to speak to her mother. Nodding she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Um yea it's me when you get home" she said her voice cracking.

"Just a few minutes ago can I come in" asked Miranda. "No" yelled Evelyn forcefully. "Evelyn are you alright you don't sound so good" said Miranda grabbing the door knob. Rushing forward Evelyn clicked it lock. "Mom go to bed I'm fine really I'm trying to go to the bathroom and it's hard when someone is trying to come in" she said frantically, "Plus I'm real tired mom can't we just talk in the morning".

Standing absolutely still both waited with bated breath, finally hearing a sigh footsteps lead away from the door. Watching Evelyn let out a slow breath she fumbled with peroxide she poured some on a rag before lightly pressing it up against his wounds cleaning away the blood Evelyn let out a sigh.

"I was hoping mom wouldn't get home till you were good and well at least then if she come home early you could hide, without hurting yourself" sighed Evelyn. "I can always pretend to be your boyfriend at home" said Sasuke softly.

"Yea but that's unfair to you….I mean you have to put on an act at school and now you can't even relax at home that's unfair" she mutter.

"Not when you're the girlfriend anyone who knows you would know you wouldn't want public displays like you said earlier you would want it privately. We just have to do little things when we know she's eavesdropping…..the only problem we might have is well nighttime" he said.

"Yea it is normal for boyfriends to spend all day with their girlfriends and vise versa, this girl at school her boyfriend spent all afternoon with her and night and went home when it was getting time for bed. His mother actually banned him from his girlfriends house, and he was really clinging too. Always had his arms wrapped around her and sending away any boys who talked to her….she broke up with him after a three months together" said Evelyn.

"Teh sounds like something Naruto would do if Sakura ever started to date him" scoffed Sasuke.

"I hope he ends up with Hinata" mutter Evelyn softly. Looking down Sasuke chuckled "They would make a strange couple but I can see it after all she's love him since school started…..even when I had my crush on her she didn't sway from him" said Sasuke softly.

Looking up at him with an amused expression Evelyn chuckled, "I still find it hard to believe that you actually find girl attractive" laugh Evelyn. "You just like insulting me don't you" said Sasuke dryly.

"Sorry" said Evelyn giggling.

"Well are you almost done I'm getting tried…..I'm use to sleeping when I want to" said Sasuke yawning shivering at Evelyn's cool touch. "Yea just let me spray it with some antibacterial spray and then I'll bandage it" said Evelyn happily pulling out the cursive spray that always stung like hell.

Letting out a growl he could feel Evelyn's amusement. She knew he didn't like it and thought it was funny, "Where was your mother" he asked holding some large cotton patch to his wound as Evelyn wrapped it.

"She was at some class….she's a surgeon and she's a specialist in brain surgery, heart surgery, trauma, and like two more. She was actually getting qualified in another that was why she was away. I guess she was staying with auntie" said Evelyn grimly.

"So I'm guessing you don't like your aunt" asked Sasuke studying her. "Um yea…lets just leave it at she wasn't the nicest person" said Evelyn looking down. "Okay" he said. Standing up Evelyn put everything away before opening the door looking out before crossing the hall to her room with Sasuke close behind.

Locking the door both of them laid down in their beds shifting to their comfortable positions, "By the way the storm is gonna miss us" said Sasuke feeling a big cloud of relief spread over both of them. "Thank you Sasuke" she said closing her eyes soon drifting off to her dream wonderland.

Watching her carefully he matched his breathing with hers before drifting off to his own sleepy wonderland. Only unlike Evelyn he didn't have sweet dreams of bliss but nightmares of his brother's death.

He may have not dealt the finishing blow but he pushed him to the brink of death and just to make him happy his brother suffered for years.

* * *

The next morning Evelyn found herself wide awake and early, it must be because her mother was home. That or the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and muffins awoke her.

She really did love her mothers cooking.

It was delicious and it reminded her of a time before her father got sick when they had fun together as a family. Sitting up she looked on the bed to see Sasuke fast asleep that was a first he usually woke up before her.

Standing up and reach out to him to wake him up Evelyn blinked in surprise when a tear fell from his eye. "Sasuke" she said surprise. His face then twisted into a painful expression, letting out a sigh Evelyn wiped away the tear before walking over to her closet.

Grabbing some of Sasuke's clothes she chose an outfit. It was a dark blue skirt with a silver dragon design wrapping around it, then to finish the look plain black slacks. It wasn't anything fancy but it was nice at least, nice enough to introduce him to her mother and aunt at least. "What are you doing" asked Sasuke sitting up wincing lightly at the pull on his wound.

"Um choosing your outfit….after all if you're gonna met my mother you should at least look nice" she said shrugging. "And when don't I look nice" asked Sasuke smirking, she could practically feel the smirk at her back.

"True you could dress like a slob and still look hot but it is my mom and you're suppose to be a regular boy and not Mr. I'm-so-hot-and-confident-because-I-can-kill-with-my-bare-hands, you have to be dressy like your trying to impress. I doubt you can act nervous so all I ask is you fumble with a few things. Make it look like you're a good actor but still nervous okay, plus it'll make you seem flaw" said Evelyn.

"Will do darling" said Sasuke smirking.

"I said no nicknames" hissed Evelyn.

"And I said I would use them to annoy you….now I'm guessing you want me to use this old spice crap" said Sasuke holding up a red can. "Yes real boys have to use that to smell good. It's not natural to smell good even after sweating buckets, which you did after you were passed out in my bed by the way. I mean it's really weird are all Uchiha's natural good smelling like they're naturally good looking" asked Evelyn.

"I guess" said Sasuke shrugging getting out of bed. "Well here you go" said Evelyn shoving the clothes in his hands.

"I'll go get dress in the bathroom and when I go downstairs wait ten minutes before climbing down and knocking on the door okay" said Evelyn grabbing a white sun dress with purple butterflies on the skirt and spaghetti sccstraps. "Will do Evelyn" said Sasuke saluting her. Going in to the bathroom Evelyn took a quick shower washing her hair and scrubbing her face.

After that she mixed up some homemade toothpaste after all it whitens your teeth better and after brushing your teeth everything didn't taste funny afterwards. Changing into white undergarments she slipped on the dress.

"Nice and neat" she sighed.

Walking downstairs she peeked into the kitchen to see both women with mugs of coffee, "Um good morning" she said quietly. "Hi there Evie see your still quiet as a mouse" said Lizzie jumping up.

"Um…Aunt Lizzie….what are you doing here" she asked surprised. "Oh I'm stay for a couple of weeks. Your uncle doesn't want me home alone while he's away on work" said Lizzie happily. "Um why" she asked sitting at the table.

"I'm pregnant again" she said beaming.

"Ah….that's nice" said Evelyn forcing a smile. "Yep…..your cousin will be here in a week" said Lizzie. "Right…..I guess then we should clean out daddy's room then" said Evelyn quietly making everyone in the room freeze. "You wanna clean out your father's room" said Miranda softly.

"Well I have all the things I want from him in my room and I can place all his other belongings in the closets in the library….it wouldn't be right to make living conditions for Auntie be complicated after all she's pregnant that's not good for her baby" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Awwww you are the sweetest kid ever" cooed Lizzie.

"Um thanks" said Evelyn embarrassed. "I guess I'll have to hire someone then" said Miranda thoughtfully. "Actually I can take care of it after school" said Evelyn softly. "Take care of it, it's too big of a job by yourself Evelyn" said Miranda, "And Lizzie can't do any heavy lifting" said Miranda.

"Yes but I have two people who can help. I got a friend named La'Oshiaa and she would be eager to help she's been wanting to see what our house looks like…and I kinda sorta got….um got a boy…friend" said Evelyn her voice lowering as she talked.

Starting at her in shock both women stood up, "A boyfriend" squealed Lizzie.

"A boyfriend at your age" yelled Miranda.

"Mom I'm sixteen" said Evelyn weakly.

"Is he cute, is he hot, what does he do, is he on the football team" yelled Lizzie excited. "Um" said Evelyn. "Are you using protection is he forcing himself on you" yelled Miranda worried. "Mom…please he's not even thinking of that right now he thinks we should wait till were further along in our relationship. He wants to make sure we're completely serious about each other before we even consider anything like that" said Evelyn blushing.

"Sounds like a keeper" said Lizzie smirking.

"He is" said Evelyn smiling softly. "Well when do I get to meet him" asked Miranda crossing her arms. "Um today he usually comes over for breakfast then we go to school together" said Evelyn quietly. "What his mom doesn't cook for him" asked Miranda dryly.

"Mom his mom lives in New York and his dad in Japan he lives here alone" said Evelyn. "What! Isn't that like illegal" asked Lizzie? "Well you see his mom and dad pay for an apartment and the landlady acts as his guardian….his parents allow him to live here because of me" said Evelyn quietly.

"You" said Lizzie intrigue.

"Yes you see Sasuke is sorta a child genius he's already completed high school and collage and well on a trip here he met me. We really hit it off so when it was time for him to go back to New York with his mom he asked if he could stay behind to see if we really had something" said Evelyn embarrassed. She was making them sound like some Lifetime love story, "How romantic" said Lizzie sighing her face flush.

"Yea and he should be here soon" said Evelyn right as the door bell rang. "Would you look at that already here….um can I talk to him alone for a few seconds before you know…we do this whole introducing bit" asked Evelyn quietly.

"Fine" said Miranda quietly. Walking out of the kitchen, Evelyn rushed to the door stepping out to meet Sasuke face to face. "Okay I just story gave us a big love story so if you could give me a minute to explain so mom doesn't find any holes in your answers" said Evelyn.

"You sure do like these love stories" said Sasuke sighing.

"Sorry I watched a lot of chick flicks with mom when I was little" said Evelyn apologetically. "Just shoot" said Sasuke shrugging. Giving him the short version Evelyn expected an eye roll from Sasuke but instead she was treated with a smirk. "You make me sound like a regular Casanova you know that" said Sasuke.

"Like I said lifetime and chick flicks" said Evelyn walking in with him. Walking toward the kitchen Evelyn could hear harsh whispers as her mother and aunt talked. It seemed they were discussing her.

"Well here goes nothing" she whispered stepping into the kitchen with Sasuke. "Mom, Auntie met my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" she said politely. Stepping into the kitchen Sasuke gave them one of his fake sweet smiles that could melt even the coldest woman's heart.

"Wow" said Lizzie aloud blushing bright pink.

"Whoa" said Miranda shocked, staring at Sasuke like he had a third eye. "Hello Mrs. Knight, It's a pleasure to finally met you" said Sasuke holding out a hand. Shaking it Miranda stared in shock at Sasuke, "Your…." she started.

"Gorgeous" said Lizzie smiling broad. "No I meant your Sasuke" said Miranda covering up her lack of speech. "Yep this is my boyfriend….Sasuke Uchiha" said Evelyn awkwardly. "Were can I get one" said Lizzie grinning.

"Aren't you married" said Sasuke studying her, "And your pregnant I think you be better off staying loyal" he said. "It was a joke sweet heart and how do you know I'm pregnant I ain't fat yet" said Lizzie hands on her hips.

"Your face is fuller I've seen pictures of you and your face is thinner in them, plus you got a glow that says it all" said Sasuke gently. "Well were gonna just eat and run" said Evelyn grabbing her lunch box and a stack of toast shove them in Sasuke's hands before running off. "Man she ran out of here faster then you did when I stole your boyfriend at prom" said Lizzie getting a glared from Miranda.

"What" asked Lizzie staring at her sister?

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers with Sasuke Evelyn let out a groan, "What's wrong I thought it went pretty well...although it seems your pointers to be a regular boy were for nothing" said Sasuke.

" Yea they did but it's not that it's just Auntie is gonna be here for awhile, my Dad's room is gonna be turned into a guest room, I have a fictional boy living in my room, if I get caught with you in my room I'm gonna get the sex talk, there is gonna be a little kid in the house I'm gonna have to lock up the library and my bedroom all the time, there's gonna be people at my house, Sasuke I'm having a melt down it's all too much" cried Evelyn tears building up.

"I can take out your aunt" offer Sasuke awkwardly.

Letting out a whine Evelyn let her face drop into her lap, "Why couldn't she have sent Naruto I would even be fine with Madara or Orochimaru" she whined feeling Sasuke insulted feelings.

"Geez thanks for saying Madara and Orochimaru are better then me" said Sasuke dryly.

"Sorry but they have better people skills you know….Although with Orochimaru I have to worry about him experimenting of people and me. And Madara he might try and take over the world or I don't know something evil. You your just insensitive" said Evelyn mopey.

"…..I can live with that" said Sasuke casually getting a smile from Evelyn. "Well here comes the masses are you ready Mr. Uchiha" said Evelyn nodding to the teens filing out of the locker rooms La'Oshiaa in the lead.

"As I'll ever be Mrs. Uchiha" said Sasuke smirking taking her hand in his.

**Well you know the drill please tell me what you think and Monica the evil cheerleader shall be making an appearance soon and don't forget to vote **


	12. Twelve

**Okay everyone I hope you like the new chapter and I hope you don't get offended by Evelyn's past because I mean no ill will from it oh and please vote on the poll if you haven't thank you**

Today was going like yesterday to Sasuke's surprise apparently everyone was still in shock; he was starting to wonder if he really was god like.

He wasn't trying to be narcissistic but the way everyone in this world acted he might as well be one. Training his eyes on the gym coach Sasuke locked eyes with the man. He was giving him a glare it seemed even if he was impressed he still did approve of him to be Evelyn's boyfriend.

He didn't know whether to be insulted or curious as to why so many teachers like her.

"Well since Mr. Uchiha destroy half the class yesterday all you have to do today is go outside and either walk or run I don't care which" said Mr. Anderson pointing to the doors. Hearing a collection of cheers Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Students here were so lazy just like Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke" said Evelyn standing up with La'Oshiaa standing up all three of them made their way toward the doors with everyone else. "Don't look now dove but some girls are coming to ask you if you wanna walk with them quick French Evelyn" whispered La'Oshiaa grinning as Evelyn glared at her. "No don't French, and no kissing, no nothing" she hissed.

"You two are the most unaffectionate couple know to man you know that" said La'Oshiaa pouting.

"If you want affection get your own boyfriend" said Evelyn crossly. "Fine I will" said La'Oshiaa, "Hey Sasuke" said some blond. She was short just as short as Evelyn with short blond hair in pigtails,

"Not interested" he said quickly.

"But I didn't say anything" she said nervously tugging one of her pigtails.

"Doesn't matter" said Sasuke walking ahead.

"Um I'm sorry about him Bella he's rude" said Evelyn apologizing for him before running to his side. "Sasuke don't be rude" she scolded. "I don't like people talking to me" he said dully. "I don't care you can't be mean, it's just completely rude" said Evelyn.

"Ah so hot, so cute, and so rude do you get any better Mr. Uchiha" said La'Oshiaa happily.

"Generally women hate those things, or you just saying that's all good because of how I look" asked Sasuke. "Nope I just like the mean and rude. As long as they have a soft side for their lady friends of course" said La'Oshiaa grinning sweetly.

"Sure whatever you want" said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"Love of my life" sighed Evelyn rolling her eyes.

"Yea well why you two walk together I'm gonna go hit on some boys, mama wants some romance" said La'Oshiaa running off toward a large group. "Soooo….how's your side still hurting" asked Evelyn concerned. "Its fine" said Sasuke shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Right….." said Evelyn awkwardly, "…..What is up with you aunt" asked Sasuke shivering as discomfort and worry coursed through Evelyn. It seemed something went on between the two. Watching a depress look darken her face Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Like I said before let's just say were went on the best of terms" she mutter dully wrapping her arms around herself.

"Evelyn tell me" he said sternly.

"Why should I you don't care about me why would you want to hear my problems" she asked angrily. "Who said I don't care about you" he scoffed, "You're Sasuke Uchiha you don't care about anyone but your revenge and you've only known me for a couple of weeks one of them you were unconscious, and you expect me to believe you care about me" said Evelyn.

"Sure I don't care like a boyfriend should but…I don't know just tell me. I can help, I don't know why I want to but I do so shut up and talk already" growled Sasuke. "I'm not telling" said Evelyn running ahead tears sparkling in her eyes. "Damn it Evelyn" he snarled starting to run after only to falter when a flash of pain coursed through him. "Damn it" he growled again his hand going to his side.

"What the hell did that woman do" he hissed.

'Why do you care' asked someone in his head. Scowling Sasuke sighed, "Why do you always bother me" he asked lowly. 'Because it's fun' giggled the Goddess before going serious again, 'But really why do you want to know depending on you answer I might be willing to tell you why and I might even be willing to manipulate one of our little Evelyn's dreams to shine you in a good light' taunted the Goddess.

'Why would you do that' he thought curiously; after all, all he needed was one little spark in Evelyn to create a fire of love in her for him. 'What's catch about the dream' he thought. 'You Uchiha's always know when I'm playing don't you' sigh the Goddess.

'What's the catch' he thought again.

'You have to see the dream too' said the Goddess dully. "Nice catch" he scoffed. 'Yea yea so you agree to share the dream if I deem you worthy' asked the Goddess boredly. "Yes" he mutter to himself glad no one was here to see him.

He would be seen as a psycho or a hot psycho in La'Oshiaa's case, 'Okay then tell me why do you want to know and don't lie about anything because I will know I'm in your head' warned the Goddess.

Sighing Sasuke thought on it, he knew he didn't like her romantically like she said they hadn't know each other long. It couldn't use this as an excuse to get closer to her because he generally was curious about her issue with her aunt. So the last thing was he saw her as a friend. After all she bitched at him when she though he was doing something wrong just like Naruto.

She was concerned about his injuries, just like Naruto.

Scolded him when he was being antisocial, just like Naruto and Kakashi, plus she had been caring for him the whole time.

She sorta reminded him of his mother.

"Because she's the closest thing I've had as a friend since Naruto, then she….she reminds me of my mother" he said softly. 'Awwww he has a heart' said the Goddess. "Whatever now tell me" he hissed. 'Right a deals a deal' said the Goddess sighing. Looking along the track Sasuke saw that Evelyn was a good ways away from him she looked so timid and small, like she was trying to fold into herself.

'Okay' she said, 'First what her aunt did is the root of quite a few of Evelyn's fears. You see she's a lot younger then she looks when Evelyn was four she was sixteen and stupid I mean way beyond stupid. When Evelyn's parents went to visit Miranda's parents the adults went to some restaurant and left poor little Evie all alone with Lizzie. Lizzie decided to throw a party, well as you can guess a lot of drunken idiots came and it went out of control real fast. Lizzie had locked Evelyn up in her room but some stupid boy broke into the room and in his drunken state though Evelyn was some passed out drunk girl…..I guessing you can guess the rest' said the goddess sadly.

"Did he….." Sasuke asked almost not wanting to know the truth.

'No her parents got home in time to stop the boy all he really did was touch her inappropriately but, as you can imagine that was enough to spook her. She can't remember what because she blocked but it was what made her skittish of boys, scared of thunder because like all evil deeds it was done during a storm, it sent her father into such a rage that it cause his sickness to really act up and made him extremely sick, and it was the day her grandmother slapped her and called her a bad girl' said the Goddess.

"She slapped her why" asked Sasuke disgusted.

'Because Monica never really liked that Miranda married Ethan and because what Lizzie did it sorta broke them up. And Monica wasn't a very reasonable woman she would prefer to blame a four year old who had no control over the situation then her own daughter' said the Goddess.

"This explains a lot…I guess I should be nicer" sighed Sasuke.

'Nah she doesn't like it when people do that just act the same besides do you even know how to act nice' said the Goddess. "Scew you and why does her mother allow that woman come near Evelyn" hissed Sasuke.

'She hadn't spoken to Lizzie in years and when Lizzie showed up on her door step after Ethan died, she accepted her apologize. She needed someone in the worst of ways and Evelyn was only seven she couldn't turn to her. Besides even though Lizzie did a terrible thing she was truly sorry and has felt extremely bad about what she has done. It turned her into the person she is today' said the Goddess.

"She still seems bad" said Sasuke moodily.

'She was worst before…..well I'm out, oh and expect the dream tonight' said the Goddess jollily. "You don't have to give it too her….it'll just make her confused and she has enough problems as it is" said Sasuke sighing.

'Awww are you being a friend' cooed the Goddess. "No she's just no use to me confused" scoffed Sasuke. 'Can't fo~ol me' sang the Goddess before once more popping out of his head. "This worlds fucking screw up" he mutter.

"What about it is screw up" asked Evelyn behind him.

Looking behind him Sasuke stared at the petite raven head with what one could call sympathy eyes. Something he never though he give anyone, after what he had been through. "Why are you looking at me like that" she asked giving him a confused/worried look. Staring at her for a few more minutes Sasuke smirk before turning away, "Just giving you a sympathetic look because you so short and tiny you could be mistaken for a first grader" he said smirking when he felt her rage swell up.

"I am not as small as a first grader and I have pretty well developed body thank you" growled Evelyn embarrassment pouring through her.

She was embarrassed by just saying she was developed into a young woman. She was so shelter it was ridiculous but he had to admit it was cute. Shivering when his side throb Sasuke let out a small sigh he needed to find a way to get out of walking.

Feeling a flash of self consciousness from Evelyn he smirked, why not use her as an excuse after all he was a dedicated boyfriend and it wasn't like it would take much to get her to pass out or something. And boy did he love messing with her; he was probably the only guy who could mess with her like this. After all she just saw him as an asexual jerk who wasn't interested in women at all. So he wasn't really doing anything wrong.

Smirking he turned on heel, "Yea your pretty well developed almost like a tiny Hinata. Long straight dark hair, pale, pretty, shy, and really nicely developed were it counts" he purred looking her up and down taking in her gym look.

Blushing bright red she almost glowed like a fire as she wrapped her arms protectively over her chest, she was mortified "You know you look really cute blushing" he said sweetly putting on his sweet guy act reaching out to stroke her face.

Then just like Hinata she fainted.

Catching her Sasuke quickly picked her up bridal style before walking toward the gym, "I was starting to hurt from walking so thank you Evelyn" he said lightly waling away from the chatting students. "What you do to Evelyn" said cold dark voice from behind. Looking back Sasuke was surprised to see the dark boy from art, "….What was your name again" he mused aloud. "Damien now what did you say to Evelyn to make her pass out from distress" asked Damien glaring at him.

Glaring back Sasuke sized him up today his dirty blond colorful streaked hair was hidden under some black hat with a skull and crossbones on it. He had skull earrings and some new piercings on the shells of his ear and wore the gym uniform only a black and purple version of it.

He also added purple sweat bands around his wrist.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business" snapped Sasuke. He didn't like being challenge. "It's about to be my business in the next three seconds" said Damien walking up to him grabbing his shirt. Hearing whispers Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Get your hands off me and besides idiot wanting to fight me while Evelyn is in my arms isn't the smartest thing dumbass" growled Sasuke.

Glaring at him with a look that could rival some of Naruto's dirty looks Sasuke wonder what was with him and pissing off boy blonds. "Next time I see you without her your getting it" he said letting go. "You sure you wanna do that after all my Evie might start hating you if you beat me up….after all I'M her boyfriend not YOU but ME" said Sasuke empathizing the words he knew would make Damien boil. Glaring Damien got ready to swing when voice echo across the grounds.

"DAMIEN, you throw the punch you're gonna get suspended" roared Mr. Anderson. Holding his fist in place Damien shook with rage before throwing his hands to his side and storming off shoving through the crowd and off grounds.

Going to turned he and everyone else jumped when La'Oshiaa practically screamed, "YES thank you sweet merciful god you have given me drama in the form of a love TRIAGNLE. Life is great" she yelled gleefully laughing uncontrollably.

Giving her a raised eyebrow Sasuke shook his head before turning away.

Ignoring the crowd he made his way to the gym with Evelyn still unconscious in his arms. "Your real good at pissing people off ain't you boy" grumbled Mr. Anderson. "It's a gift" said Sasuke simply shrugging. Stepping in he sighed it seemed school just got more complicated, and in the worst of ways.

Evelyn could become more interested in someone like Damien then him after all with Damien there was a less chance of heartbreak. And she could have a life with him not a short unrequited romance with him, he was gonna have to stay in her world forever.

"Can this get anymore complicated" he sighed.

* * *

**And yes...yes it can Muhahahahahaha and ya'll know the drill please reveiw oh and if you could please vote on my poll it still needs some votes**


	13. Thirteen

**Okay everyone you have your dream chapter and I hope you like, sorry if it isn't the best but I'm feeling a little under the weather oh and Sasuke will be Oc because this is how I could see him acting if he ever settle down where he wouldn't have to fight anymore and a had a couple of kids. I'll probably loose some people but this is how I could see him acting and we all have different veiw of our Uchiha Su-Su oh and I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto and Hinata would be together and Sakura would have been six feet under by the first chapter...I wonder why I hate her so much, it was like the first time I read a chapter with her in it my hatered bloomed and it only grew as the years passed right well I hope you like oh and if you could, would you please vote on the poll I still need a couple of votes now theirs seven votes and three of them have two votes each**

Evelyn could arguing in the background, it sounded like two little boys and she felt a small warm weight on her chest whatever it was, was breathing. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find herself in a large living room.

In fact she was in the living room that was at her mother and fathers dream house. Only difference was that it had her color scheme whites and light blue with paintings of wintery scenes. The large television was sitting in a large dark wood entertainment center with a DVD player and what she guessed was a cable box or something for a satellite; there was even surround sound system going around the room.

The TV was set on mute while 'Practical Magic' was playing, and toys littered the floor.

Sitting up fully Evelyn looked down in shock to see a sleeping one year old girl in her arms. She was wearing a light blue one piece with cat ears sew on the hood; the little girl had a sweet chubby face with raven curls framing her face.

"Whose baby" she whispered getting off the solid white couch leaving the light blue pillows and blanket on the floor. Walking toward the noise of the boy Evelyn caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror before gapping.

She would have dropped the baby if it hadn't made a little coo. In the mirror she looked different, older and more mature, she had put on some weight, she wasn't overweight or fat just had meat on her bone. What did boys say if she was correct she would be thick? But what shocked her the most wasn't that she looked twenty-eight, or had gained weight, it was her hair. Her beautiful long raven hair was to her shoulders.

Hearing a crash and the sound of something smashing Evelyn flinched shaking her head. She needed to see if whoever those kids were, were okay before she started to freak out. Running into the room Evelyn was surprised that the baby still hadn't woken up, stepping into the room she spotted a broken lamp and two guilty looking children. Studying them to see if she could find any resemblance in them toward someone she knew she was shocked to see Sasuke in them.

They were so adorable; they looked like him when he was a child only they had striking blue eyes like her mom and their hair had a softer look to it. It wasn't spiked in the back but hung down like a normal persons.

"Momma" yelled the first panicking, "Kaname broke that" he yell running up to her hugging one leg.

"I did not momma don't believe him Sousuke was the one who broke it" said the other twin grabbing her other leg.

Staring down at them in shock Evelyn let herself fall to her butt while still watching their sweet little faces, "M-Mommy" she said shocked. "Mommy what's wrong you look funny" asked Sousuke leaning on her knee patting her face with concern.

"Um….mommy just feels a little frazzled is all um don't worry about the lamp mommy will clean it. So I want you to go into the living room a-away from the glass" she said. "Okay can we watch nickelodeon" asked Kaname excited.

"Um sure" she said watching them leave. Looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms Evelyn headed toward the stair. After checking three rooms she found her bedroom and her husbands, who she was beginning to think was Sasuke, the twin's room, and play room, and finally a nursery.

Walking in she studied the baby's room. The room was in pastel colors of blue, purple, green, and yellow, and one the blue walls in purple was the girl's name, Yume. "So…your name is Yume….Yume, Kaname, and Sousuke….well if I'm not married to Sasuke I married someone from Japan I doubt an American man would allow me to give you Japanese names. At least the boys have to of my favorite names Kaname and Sousuke….if you were a boy I bet you would have been named Ikuto but since your not your named Yume…..I never thought of that name for a girl….I think Yume means dream….I'm not sure" said Evelyn setting the sleeping baby in her crib.

Running back downstairs she peeked into the living room to see the boys sitting on the couch eyes glued to SpongeBob. Going into the kitchen she looked round for a broom and a dust pan, before finding it in the room were the washer and dryer was kept.

Cleaning up the broken glass Evelyn then took to exploring the house, there weren't a lot of pictures just of the kids everything else was painted most likely by her. Some were of landscapes, others of her dad or animals. Hearing a door slam Evelyn made stop her journey of discovery, could that be her husband "Daddy" yelled the boys. She would take that as a yes, "Yes" said the familiar voice of Sasuke.

"No way" she muttered.

"Where's mommy" he said.

"Mommy's acting weird" said Kaname; "Yea she acted all weird when I called her mommy" said Sousuke. She could hear the pout in his voice. "Acting weird…..you two little monster just must have worn her out go play in the backyard and don't climb over the fence and play in the pool. You know your mom wants you to be supervised" Sasuke yelled over their yells of joy.

Sneaking over to the railings Evelyn got a look at an adult Sasuke.

And it should have been impossible but the Uchiha was only more handsome in his adult years flinching when he look up. She jumped back into the wall and stared nervously at Sasuke who was crouching on the banister.

"Evelyn….is something wrong" he asked jumping down cupping her cheek peering down at her with some concern. "Um…..uh….you-you're my husband" she said breathless. "Um yes we've been married since your first year at collage, are you feeling alright Evelyn" he asked pulling her closer studying her.

"Um….actually I need to use the bathroom" she said walking down the hall and going into their bedroom to use that bathroom. Locking the door behind her Evelyn leaned against the door letting out a big sigh; going over to the sink she splashed water on her face before furrowing her brow.

Now it was time to remember what was going on, what did she remember last "Let's see I remember….um I remember the gym class I fainted" she whispered to herself. "Then" she muttered before a flood of memories hit her. Crying out in pain she fell to her knee clutching her head. She could remember graduating with La'Oshiaa and Sasuke, a portal, then the next thing she saw was herself studying with Sasuke staring at her on the couch.

Then she saw Sasuke proposing, their wedding Naruto and Itachi at the wedding, she could see her mom telling her she was pregnant with the twins, then again with Yume. How the hell could she forget all of those memories, coming back to reality Evelyn found herself staring into Sasuke's concern eyes?

Smiling up at him she relaxed.

"Sorry I kinda forget everything when I woke up but most of it has returned" she said sighing. "We should call your mom" he said going to stand. Pulling him back down Evelyn shook her head, "Don't worry about it I was just a little stress my book deadline is coming up soon and I have writers block and my gallery had to be done by this week and I have two more pieces I need to finish" said Evelyn sighing.

"I still think we should call" he said, smiling Evelyn leaned up to give him a kiss.

Sighing as she felt his silky lips move against hers, Evelyn pulled away "Sorry to be short but I still need to finish everything" she said smiling amused. "You can afford to miss a couple of hours of work" he said smirking as he leaned in for another kiss.

Holding up a hand Evelyn shook her head. "I have deadlines and unlike you ninja man I can't do everything in a snap" said Evelyn. "Oh come on I have to go away soon" said Sasuke frowning. "Where" asked Evelyn frowning herself.

She didn't want to watch the kids all by herself Yume was a good girl and still hadn't come into her own ninja powers but the boys could already walk up the walls. "I think Hawaii or somewhere tropical" he said annoyed, "I'm suppose to be doing swim wear"

"I don't see why you just couldn't just be a stay at home dad, I make more than enough money for the family….beside don't you hate modeling I mean you hate people looking at you so why are you a model" asked Evelyn frowning.

"I needed do something I didn't like sitting at home all the time….and I don't actually have skills to make an honest living here all I had were my looks besides don't you like the world knowing that I'm yours" he purred smirking when she blushed, "Yes….but I don't have to like that teenage girls get to see your half naked body" said Evelyn turning away. "Yes but you're the only one who gets to touch it" he said nuzzling her neck before a loud cry filled the fist floor.

"Ah it seems Yume's up" she said pulling away.

"The kids always ruin daddy's happy time" sighed Sasuke. "Daddy wasn't gonna get happy time he's leaving mommy all alone with three kids and two of those kids can climb walls" said Evelyn crossing her arm as she left the bathroom with Sasuke.

"I was gonna talk to the goddess into letting Itachi come stay…..I rather not leave you alone with him, but he's the only one I can trust to stop the kids" said Sasuke nonchalantly. "Still ain't getting anything" said Evelyn crossly.

"…..Fine" said Sasuke walking into Yume's room with her.

Going to the crib both parents sighed seeing the tiny tot hanging on the railing crying her eyes out, while reaching for them. "Oh Yume" said Evelyn picking her up, "Daddy" said Yume reaching for Sasuke. Rolling her eyes Evelyn passed the crying child over to Sasuke, "When are we gonna get a kid that wants me and only me….the twins always want you and Yume always want you" said Evelyn pouting.

"Well if you want we can always work on another baby tonight" said Sasuke smirking.

"Since when do you have the libido of a teenage boy" asked Evelyn. "…..Just feels like we haven't been together in awhile, I miss you" said Sasuke kissing her forehead. "Yea well I miss you too but it hasn't made me want to jump you" said Evelyn.

"That's because you're the woman you only get hor- I mean you only have a nice libido certain times of the month" said Sasuke watching himself when Yume peered up at him curious.

"Yea stop talking Sasuke nothings happening today mom's coming for dinner and you know the Goddess is gonna send Itachi tonight" said Evelyn. "You can't stop me from wanting" mutter Sasuke.

"Wha daddy wan" asked Yume looking at him curious.

"Daddy wants to play a game with mommy" snickered Sasuke.

"Why mommy no play" asked Yume.

"Mommy's mean" said Sasuke before dodging Evelyn's hand.

"Yea well Daddy needs to take Yume outside to keep and eye on Kaname and Sousuke" said Evelyn heading for the stairs. "Fine so Yume how would you like to travel today stairs and door or window and roof" asked Sasuke cheerfully.

"Window" mutter Evelyn already knowing.

"Windee" Yume shrieked with joy, "Window it is" said Sasuke. Going to the kitchen Evelyn the started in on dinner, tonight since they would have a large crowd and the men and boys ate a lot. She settled on making Hayashi Rice, Miso Soup,Motsunabe and Yakizakana.

A bunch of Sasuke's fave dishes, then for dessert she make Sasuke a fruit tart and dango for Itachi. The kids would settle for either or sighing happily Evelyn could feel a cold feeling creep up her legs. Looking down she could see a silver mist crawl up her legs freezing her in place, feeling panic seize at her heart she found herself unable to let out a scream for help.

Then like that she dropped through a hole and fell into an inky black pit. Looking around she found herself in a pit a pit of blackness with stars everywhere. Was she in space….no she didn't think so she could still breath, "Well that's the end of that you've had your dream" said a familiar voice from behind.

Turning around Evelyn stared in awe at the Goddess in her full form; she was huge and so beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, "Hello Evelyn" she said. "What are you talking about dream send me back to Sasuke and my kids" she said annoyed she was so not in the mood to deal with this woman today.

She wanted to spend time with Sasuke before he had to leave for who knows where, "Evelyn everything you experienced was a dream…..actually it's a possible future. If my plan works out….if you can make him love you, you get that future" said the Goddess.

"What are you talking about send me back to my kids" she said starting to get scared, "Evelyn you won't remember this okay…..it'll make this that less painful. But I will allow you to remember the children's faces and what you felt for them and him. Maybe if you remember those you'll be able to change Sasuke for the better" said the Goddess. "Why would you do this" asked Evelyn crying.

"Because you need to see what you could have….so you can show Sasuke through the only way he knows is true your feelings" said the Goddess placing her hand around her. "…..I'll, I'll get them right" she asked sniffing wiping away her tears.

"I'm gonna try my best to make sure you do" said the Goddess seriously. Before touching her forehead with a glowing finger then just like that she could feel everything fade away except for their sweet little faces and the feelings of love she felt for them all including Sasuke.

**Right well tell me what cha think if you hate it or if you like it but remember if you hate it don't be rude just tell me your dissapointed, just because were on the internet and anonmous doesn't mean rudeness is allowed...man I'm rambling right I'm going to shut up now and check on my homemade soup...I love homemade soup...still rambling bye everyone**


	14. Fourteen

**It's short but here is a new chapter I hope you like and I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Goddess had given her the dream, Sasuke could feel that. Evelyn was in love with him but it was like those weren't her feelings now. It was hard to describe but he could tell now she still viewed him as she always had, but something inside loved him.

"Evelyn" he said aloud before another wave of love hit him only this one was for someone else.

"Evelyn" he said shaking her awake. Jolting awake Evelyn sat up looking around the gym before turning her smoldering eyes on him. "Sasuke…..what happen what's going on" she said confused. "I had to make you pass out….my side was really hurting" he said quietly. "…..Oh….okay" said Evelyn furrowing her brow. "Evelyn what did you dream about" asked Sasuke watching her carefully.

"Um…..well to tell you the truth I think I had a dream about some kids…..and maybe….I think I was married" said Evelyn confused before something donned on her. "I think I was married to you" she said looking at him confused.

"Married to me" he said with a smile.

"Yea….talk about your nightmare" she mutter, making him frown. Flicking her on the head he scoffed, maybe he was wrong and she would take it better, "Ow" she mumbled. "Shut up and change your gonna say you feel sick my side is stinging" he said hissing.

"Maybe we should tell mom the truth and ask her to look you over Sasuke" said Evelyn worried. "I'm fine I just keep opening it back up" he sighed walking to the boys changing room. Running in herself Evelyn changed as fast as she could, grabbing her stuff and running out to meet Sasuke. Even injured he was faster then her. Letting the raven hair boy wrap an arm around her shoulder she lead the two to the office and ended up saying Sasuke was sick.

He was actually pale and looked a little feverish. Resting his chin on top of her head Evelyn held back a blush that wanted to settle, it didn't help that the nursed was smirking at them. "So Mr. Uchiha is sick is he….and you need to take off to take care of him" said the nurse.

"Um yea his mom had to go on a business trip and my mom said it was okay for him to stay over…..so please" asked Evelyn softly peering up at the woman with puppy dog eyes. Staring down at her with an amused expression Evelyn watched the older woman melt under her stare.

"Oh fine….can't say no to such a cute couple" she said sighing. "Thank you" said Evelyn leading Sasuke out the door. It took them a little longer the usual to get home but Evelyn was happy to see her aunt was gone and her mother probably went into work early.

Helping Sasuke upstairs Evelyn then headed back down to get him an ice pack, the thermometer, and an extra blanket. He was really warm the whole way home. Entering her room he watched worried as he struggled to take off his shoes, she should have know he would get sick.

Bending down to help him he then rolled onto the bed letting out a sigh, "Put this under your tongue" she told him shoving the thermometer in his mouth. Waiting two minutes she was rewarded with a beeping, pulling out the thermometer she shook her head, "103.4" she said.

"Well your sick Sasuke" she said looking down only to find him asleep.

"Not that you can hear me" she said placing the ice pack on his forehead. Walking out she grabbed a glass of water and some night medicine and place it on the table, beside the bed with a note that read 'Take the medicine'. "Well like any caring mother I guess I should make homemade chicken noodle soup" she said aloud.

The rest of the day was spent making the soup and dumping all the ingredient in the crock pot. After that she caught up on laundry picked up after her aunt who she had just realized was missing as she regularly checked on Sasuke who slept like a baby.

Soon she found herself at the days end with nothing to do but change into her pajamas and go to bed. Changing into a white tank top and grey baggy pajama pants she walked over to Sasuke to feel his forehead.

"Your still a little warm but your fevers gone down you should feel better tomorrow" she mutter pulling her hand away only for Sasuke's to dart out and grab her wrist. Stopping Evelyn waited for any other reaction only to find the emotionless nin was still asleep. Pulling at her wrist she let out a grunt of frustration to find that she was unable too.

His grip was too strong.

"Sasuke come on" she sigh wanting to go to bed. "Mom" he mutter softly. Freezing Evelyn frowned before sitting on the bed, she couldn't pull away from him after he said that. Letting out a groan she was even more surprise when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down.

He hugged her to his chest pulling her to her side in his vice grip, he tucked her under his chin and threw one of his legs over her hip. "Well this isn't awkward" she moaned her cheek squashed up against his chest. It was an hour before Lorelei was lulled asleep by his heart beat that actually beat a little faster then hers.

The two slept soundly together for about an hour before Evelyn woke up feeling someone stand over her. Looking up into Sasuke's face she found that it glowed in the moon's light, "Well aren't you two comfortable" said someone making her jump. Looking up she found her mom staring down at her with a stern look, "M-mom" she said shocked.

"Hello Evie" she said.

"Mom….it's not what you think Sasuke-" she started before Miranda held up her hand. "Sasuke got sick I see that" she said. "Right well I was checking his temperature when he grabbed my wrist and said 'Mom', I couldn't leave him after that. And then things ended like this" said Lorelei looking up at him.

"…..Why didn't you call me when he got sick" said Miranda disappointed.

"Because I could take care of it" said Evelyn calmly. "Yea well what about his side" said Miranda glaring down at her. Biting her lip Evelyn racked her brain before finding a god answer. "Um…mom some guys jumped Sasuke a while back. And well um one of them did that to him and he didn't want to go to the hospital. Because they would call his mom and he doesn't want to bother her. And well he's really hard to say no too mom" said Evelyn.

"Well wake him up so I can look it over….but next time come to me Evelyn" said Miranda shaking her head in disappointed. "Sorry" mutter Evelyn. "Don't apologize…I'm glad you found someone to keep secret's with but something like this you need to involved me" said Miranda. "Right sorry mom" said Evelyn sitting up allow Sasuke's arms slid down to her waist.

"Now wake up sleeping beauty so I can dress his wounds" said Miranda leaving.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait please review tell me if your angry lol**


	15. Fifteen

**I hope you like everyone! And sorry for Sasuke being Oc, oh and I do not own Naruto but I wish I did because it's awesome Oh and I aciddently mixed up Evelyn's name with Lorelei a character from my other story and I apologize I actually didn't relized all I kept seeing was Evelyn so I corrected it**

* * *

Sitting in the living room next to her aunt Evelyn waited with baited breath as her mother over looked Sasuke. He didn't look like he was in good shape but then again men were babies when they were sick.

"So he got into a fight" asked Lizzie to her left. "Um, yea they were trying to be tough they heard he had marshal art training so they decided to find out first hand" said Evelyn quietly. "Man…..his body must be hot from that training" said Lizzie.

Looking over with a stern glare Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell your husband about that" said Evelyn. "Oh come on it was a joke" cried Lizzie. "I'm still telling" said Evelyn tauntingly. "Fine then I won't give you your birthday present" said Lizzie. "I never got one from you before hand so I don't really care" said Evelyn nonchalantly pulling out her sketch book so she could start drawing the children from her dreams. "….Evelyn I'm sorry" said Lizzie.

Looking over surprised Evelyn's brow furrowed in confusion. "About what" she asked. "What do you think" said Lizzie frowning tears glittering in her eyes. "Sheesh you really are pregnant" said Evelyn shocked to see the older woman crying. "I was so horrible to you as a teenager and I did something unforgiveable to you….and yet…..and yet you're still so sweet" yelled Lizzie falling over and sobbing into Evelyn's lap.

"Um….there, there" said Evelyn awkwardly patting the woman's back, "Besides you were just a teenager still a kid. Kids have a tendency of following they're parents subconsciously, after all if they talk bad about a relative you think that, that relative is bad. So it's only natural that you would pick up Monica's hostility and hate me…..besides I think there's something wrong with me a lot of Monica's don't like me" said Evelyn kindly patting her aunts back before the door opened and out walked Sasuke and Miranda.

Standing up together Evelyn walked over, "Is he alright" Evelyn asked.

"Yes but he'll have to take things easy which means no running, jumping, gym, and he shouldn't bend over for a while" said Miranda before looking over at Lizzie and rolling her eyes. "Lizzie pull yourself together" said Miranda annoyed. "Shut up it's not my fault" she cried stalking into the room slamming the door.

"Right….Sasuke I guess you gonna have to stay here till that gets healed, before you go to bed you should eat something" said Miranda walking in her room were Lizzie's sobs could be heard.

Looking over at Sasuke with a small smile Evelyn made her way to the kitchen with Sasuke following after. "Um….I made you chicken soup" she said quietly. "Chicken soup" he said amused. "Of course you always eat chicken soup when you're sick" said Evelyn. "You're just like a mom" said Sasuke. "Yea, yea, now sit down and I'll get you come soup okay" said Evelyn annoyed.

Sitting at the table Sasuke watched her as she walked around the kitchen getting him a big bowl, spoon, and soon golden delicious smelling soup. "Evie….I should really consider marrying you" said Sasuke quietly.

"Quit joking" said Evelyn looking back only to feel her heart jump in her chest.

He had a completely serious look, "I'm not joking…..your kind, beautiful, a great cook, patient, loving, quiet, and understanding and from what I can already tell your gonna be a great mother…I should get married to you" he said.

Blushing Evelyn furrowed her brow before letting out a huff, "Stop joking like that….we couldn't get together no matter what….your revenge is the only thing important to you once your able to go back you leave me in a heart beat and in my world it's hard to raise a child at the age of sixteen. I wouldn't want to be left behind with your baby so you can run off to kill Naruto and the Kohona elders" said Evelyn.

"And if I promised to leave them" he asked.

"Like you would" scoffed Evelyn. "Answer if I would, would you consider me" he asked firmly. Looking back at his serious stony face, Evelyn bit her lip was this a joke or something "Are you kidding me….why do you want me to answer that" asked Evelyn setting the soup in front of him before running out of the kitchen.

Watching her leave Sasuke sighed before stirring the soup, "Because I'm considering staying" he whispered.

* * *

"Did he say what I think he just said" said Itachi staring down in shock. "Yep he just said he's thinking of staying" said the Goddess grinning. "Oh I knew she would have a good influence on him….when you died and asked me to do this I knew I had to find someone like her….someone like your mother. I mean she not exactly like her but just enough to get him on board" said the Goddess.

"You mean you planned on him falling for her before she would with him" asked Itachi shocked.

"Yep" said the Goddess smirking, "Though he still not all the way there…..he knows he likes her but he's still not in love, he's getting feelings" said the Goddess. "Then why is he already considering staying" asked Itachi.

"He's a boy who's for the first time in his life actually like a girl….didn't you ever consider running off with the girl you first liked" asked the Goddess. "No" said Itachi. "…..You are so sad I will find you someone you'll want to run off with" said the Goddess comforting.

"It's doesn't really matter to me" said Itachi. "That is so sad…oh I know what I can do for you" said the Goddess. "What" asked Itachi suspicious? "Now, now can't tell you if I did it wouldn't be a surprise" said the Goddess with a smile that didn't sit well with Itachi.

The weird Goddess was plotting something.

* * *

It was officially one month and two weeks since Sasuke had appeared at her house, and three weeks since he started acting weird. Well at least feeling wise he actually enjoyed their boyfriend girlfriend acts.

And it made her feel funny.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as each of his stares turned her way. And now she was getting ready for a fake date. Monica at school was getting suspicious of them spreading rumors that they were getting ready to break up.

So she and Sasuke decided to go to the park for a picnic it was starting to get too cold but today was a pretty day. So she decided why not take probably one of the last beautiful days and have a picnic. "What are you making" asked Sasuke coming up behind her too look over her shoulder.

"Something simple" she said moving away from him, "Sandwiches, apple slices, orange slices, and grapes, a spinach salad, and a cheese cake" "…..Yea that's simple" he said smirking. "Shut up" said Evelyn embarrassed. "So Mrs. Uchiha where are we going" he asked smirking. He knew she hated that nickname, ever since that night she took care of him he been acting like a model boyfriend and it was pissing her off.

He was nice, which wasn't him she prefer when he was moody and rude; he was nice to others which she had to admit that she hated too.

She liked feeling special because he was only nice to her, and she had to admit that she was getting jealous of all the girls. He was supposed to be her boyfriend. But what made her even angrier was that he was enjoying her jealous over him being nice to others and letting girls flirt with him (plus the fact that she was jealous). He enjoyed it all which furthered her theory that he just wanted to play with her feelings like the asshole he is.

"Don't worry love I like how you over the top it's just means your gonna try hard with our kids" he purred into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. Shivering at his touch Evelyn could feel her insides flutter, her heart pound, and her ear go numb. "Stop it" she hissed pulling away and whipping around.

"I don't want you to do that stuff anymore….it's confusing me….your Sasuke Uchiha you don't fall in love or like girls" said Evelyn desperate for him to come to his senses. "I'm not in love with you but I do like you, like I said before your beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, and having you care for me made me realize how much you've done for me. Your already my wife in many ways. You care for me, you like my opinion on your cooking, you nag me to be nicer, and you make me think of things in new ways" said Sasuke smirking.

"Yea so what it's not gonna work out even if you do like me which you don't….would you really consider staying. Would you be willing to give up your world to live in mine because we both know I couldn't survive in yours? You would go right back to Madara and weak women don't last long around him, the first time I get on his nerves boom I'm Zetsu's snack" said Evelyn.

"I can defeat Madara" said Sasuke frowning.

"No they've pretty much said he's immortal….they'll probably lock him up in some seal prison or something like that. But still even if that were to happen what about all the people that would try to use me to hurt you. You can't be with me at all time, and I doubt Naruto and Kohona would protect your woman while you ran around apologizing for your actions" said Evelyn.

"I have no place in your world, and even if you were to establish a place in mine with the Goddess's help can you really say you would be happy" said Evelyn heatedly.

"…That's a lot to think of" said Sasuke.

"But it's the reality, if we were to ever get together it wouldn't end happily unless one of us could stay in the others world, and that won't happen. Yours is too dangerous for me and mine would hold no excitement for you, and you wouldn't ever want to leave your revenge. I'm better off not even getting a crush on you….I only can ever fall in love with someone from my world….and your making that hard. You already know I have a crush on you, so don't make me like you and then fall in love with you because all that will do in leave me with a broken heart and alone for the rest of my life. After all who could compare to you" said Evelyn with a sad smile as she grabbed the basket and walked into the living room.

"Going for a picnic honey" asked Miranda from the couch, a sleeping Lizzie next to her drooling.

"Yea it's a nice day and who know when we'll get another" said Evelyn lightly, "Yes autumn is almost over soon it'll be winter, your favorite season" said Miranda happily. "Yea snow on the ground, hot chocolate on the stove, fires in the fireplace, and being able to wrap yourself in a blanket to get warm on those frozen winter nights" said Evelyn imagining it all in her head. "Now you have a boyfriend to cozy with" said Miranda smirking.

"Mom" said Evelyn blushing.

"Yea I know but get home early you two they been talking of a storm coming later today…this is the calm before the storm" said Miranda frowning. "…..Oh right" said Evelyn biting her lip worried.

"….And I'm sorry to say this but they're gonna need me down at the hospital and Lizzie is going in for blood work and will have to stay over night" said Miranda, "So Sasuke…..I'm giving you permission to stay with my daughter…..not that you need that" she said muttering the last part.

"Don't worry Evelyn, I'll be here to protect you" said Sasuke kindly. "I need to speak to you alone" said Evelyn frowning. Pulling him outside the raven hair girl took him to the forest before turning on him. "Cut it out with all this" she snapped.

"What" he asked.

"This whole nice bit it's so fake it's unreal, even if you liked a girl you wouldn't be nice you treat her the same way" said Evelyn frustrated. "So you like me better when I'm a jerk" said Sasuke. "Yes I like you a lot better when you're yourself" said Evelyn crossly. "Fine then I'll go back to my usually self I'll snap at girls, call you an idiot, and I won't asked your permission to do this" said Sasuke grabbing her chin pulling her in for a kiss.

It was familiar and new, she had felt this before.

It sent tingles down her spine and made her melt with pleasure as his lips moved against her, then just like that it was over. Staring shocked Evelyn placed her hand over her lips, "My….my first kiss" she mutter.

"And I plan on being your second" he said kissing her again, "Third" he said pulling away for a brief second before kissing her again. "And the only one who gets to ever again, even if I have to built a castle in my world and lock you in it for safe keeping. I finally found a girl who would make me a perfect wife. I'm not going to let different worlds keep us apart Evelyn your mine and mine alone. So get ready to feel the burning fire of love for me" said Sasuke smirking grabbing the basket and making his way down the road. Watching him Evelyn couldn't move, everything he said make her inside clench and squirm, her skin felt hot, and she had goose bumps.

Was she falling for Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

**Well tell me what you think! I really wanna know!**


	16. Sixteen

**Well here is the new chapter and I ask that you not get mad at my opinions, everyone has different views on the subjects mention below and I would respect yours so I hope you will respect mine I mean I barely touch any of the subject but some people are real sensitive and this is just a plead to not yell at me if you are because I mean no disrespect, also this one Sasuke's a ooc again because of the ending but I hope you will like it anyway**

**Oh but guess what I found out...okay yesterday I was bored and I wanted to see if my birthday fell on a foreign holiday and guess what it did my birthday is Jan. 26 the same day as Australia Day how cool is that! Hey if I have any Aussie readers I have a question do you get Australia Day off and what's it about PM me or tell me in the review I would like too know I tried reading something on the computer but you never know with the internet you know**

**Also to people of thw world this is a question that has been bugging me do you get offended when people call you like for the Bitish-Brits, Australians-Aussies and so on. Or is it just how someone says it. I've always wonder because I may be rude but I don't want to be rude that way. And if it does I'm sorry and I shall spread the word lol**

**Also sorry for all the talk I'm really tired been up all night**

* * *

She couldn't get it out of her head Sasuke had kissed her, three times. It was her first three kisses ever and they kept replaying in her head. She could smell his scent; it reminded her of a cool afternoon day after a storm. His lips were smooth and silky against hers, and even if the kisses were short she found them oddly addicting. She wanted more but when she thought about getting more it embarrassed her.

There was no way she would admit to Sasuke that she liked kissing him. "Would you pick up the pace by the time we get to the park well have to turn around" said Sasuke looked back frowning. "Um right sorry" she whispered jogging to keep up with him.

Staring at his back she couldn't help but have her feelings stir up again, it was so embarrassing.

Why did the Goddess have to let him feel her?

"Ah your confused emotions are so cute" teased Sasuke tauntingly. "I will hit you" growled Evelyn blushing. "Hit the man you want to kiss tut, tut Mrs. Uchiha that is spouse abuse" said Sasuke. "Shut up" snapped Evelyn. "Well don't worry I won't kiss you in front of others I'll wait till you accepted me before moving onto public displays" said Sasuke grabbing her hand, "But you can deal with this can you not" he asked holding up their entwined hands.

"What about private" asked Evelyn worried about what he had planned for that?

Giving her a devilish smirk Sasuke turned away, "Well those are up to me….but I'm not above you taking action either" he said. "...You gonna make me have a heart attack" cried Evelyn tearfully. "I am not, you just say that because you've never had a boyfriend" said Sasuke.

"Yea well you never had a girlfriend" snapped Evelyn. "Yes but I've had to woo women for missions before so I'm much more experienced then you Evie" he said. "I bet…..SU-SU" said Evelyn gauging his reaction to the embarrassing nickname.

"Su-Su….well if it makes you happy" he said nonchalantly shrugging as if it was nothing. "I hate you" said Evelyn. Walking in silence their trip to the park consisted of her pulling apart their hands and him clasping them back together, "Now keep it up you don't want anyone questioning our relationship do you" asked Sasuke looking back at her.

"No" groaned Evelyn.

Looking over the park Evelyn could see quite a few of their classmate all out sitting around or playing, "Do we have to go here…..sheesh so many people here" she cried. "This is good the more people the faster they'll back off" said Sasuke.

"I just wanna go back home and finish my drawings" said Evelyn sighing. "You can still draw here in the fresh air" said Sasuke. "Yea….I guess" she said, "Stop whining shut in" he said calmly forcing her to sit on the cool ground.

"I'm a shut in for a reason" said Evelyn pouting. "Shush if you're a good girl today I won't do anything to you tonight" said Sasuke tapping her nose. Glaring at him Evelyn rubbed her nose before nodding, sitting down with him quietly. Evelyn stared out at the park watching kids cheerfully play in swing sets a feeling a touch of nostalgia.

She uses to play on the swings with her dad, back when everything was sunshine and daisies. She really was sad though she never had a friend till La'Oshiaa and she guess she could count Sasuke as one too. "What are you thinking about" asked Sasuke watching her.

"Thinking about how pathetic I am…..I didn't have a single friend my whole like till La'Oshiaa and you. I only spent time with my dad….and when he died I closed myself off. It was like the world was black and white, but now I'm starting to see color again. I am so emo and angst, I'm Kristen Stewart's version of Bella" said Evelyn frowning.

"Huh" said Sasuke confused.

"Kristen Stewart is an actress who play this character Bella Swan in the Twilight series. I personally think she did a horrible job. People who like her try defending her by saying that her character in the book was bleak and emotionless. But it's not true, Bella thought of herself like that but everyone else saw her as a quiet, shy, but emotional" said Evelyn shrugging.

"And I'm Kristin Stewarts version of Bella…..only when I talk it's not like I forgot my lines" said Evelyn.

"Then how do you plan on correcting that" asked Sasuke. "Um….I guess try to be more open" asked Evelyn, "Maybe I should join the art club like Miss Amarië asked" she said looking at Sasuke for his approval.

"That sounds like a step in the right direction, now come here so I can reward you with a kiss" he said smirking. "How is that a reward for me" asked Evelyn raising an eyebrow. "Harsh" said Sasuke turning away. Laughing lightly Evelyn pulled her knees up resting her chin on her knees. "Hey if you're here for Christmas what would you like" asked Evelyn. "What's Christmas" asked Sasuke.

"It's a holiday….basically a fat man in a red suit comes down your chimney and leaves you presents and you leave him out cookies and milk" said Evelyn smiling. "Someone breaks into your home and steals your food….some holiday" scoffed Sasuke.

"Well it's also a religious holiday but I choose to ignore it in that retrospect" said Evelyn.

"You don't believe in god" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow. "No I do it's just I don't like getting involved with religion because like politics there is always gonna be someone to tell you your wrong….no matter what side you choose your wrong, plus I have found a solid one I feel comfortable with" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Smart" said Sasuke shrugging, "So what are other Holidays over here" asked Sasuke.

"Well theirs Easter another religious holiday…but kids are told it's a holiday concerning a bunny that goes around leaving you treats" said Evelyn happily. "Okay" said Sasuke amused. "Then there's Halloween were you dress up in a costume and go around door to door were you say trick or treat, and if they give you a treat you go to the next house if not you give them a trick" said Evelyn.

"Any history behind that one" asked Sasuke, "Well it use to be called All Hollows Eve….it was suppose to be a day when the veil between life and death was thin and spirits could escape to earth for a night or it was said to be a special night for witches when their magic was said to be strongest. It has many legends" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Okay next" said Sasuke. "Well then there's Valentine Day it's a day for lovers as far as I know it doesn't have any special meaning just a day to tell the one you love you love them even more" said Evelyn, "It's usually called a Hallmark holiday along with Mother's Day and Father's Day"

"Mother's Day and Father's Day those basically speak for themselves" said Sasuke. "Yea and there are lost of little ones but those are more important one…oh Fourth of July is also a pretty big one" said Evelyn. "Fourth of July" asked Sasuke. "It deals with the country I would explain it but….I don't really care to at the moment" said Evelyn. "Right" said Sasuke.

"And there are even more holidays in other countries. They also see our holidays differently too. Like I think in Japan I'm not sure but it's something I heard on the internet which you can never be too sure about, but Christmas over there is sorta like a lovers day too" said Evelyn.

"And you want to know what I want for Christmas if I'm still here" asked Sasuke. "Sure I have to get you something" said Evelyn lightly. "Okay how about your heart and an 'I love you'" said Sasuke brushing away her hair from her face. Blushing Evelyn frowned, "Stop joking around" she snapped.

Smirking Sasuke tucked his arms behind his head before staring up at the sky. Sitting in silence Evelyn's blush slowly slipped away, "A picture of my mom" he said. "Huh" said Evelyn looking over surprised. "I would like you to paint a picture of my mom…..I would like to see her through your eyes" said Sasuke smiling. Staring at him Evelyn let her own smile grace her face, "I can do that" she said lightly.

"…..Well these past weeks have gone over quite smoothly and my wound it pretty much heal…..how do you think the goddess is gonna screw us over" asked Sasuke. "Who knows" sighed Evelyn, "But were in for a storm know as her soon" said Evelyn. "All I ask is she doesn't send Naruto over" said Sasuke calmly.

"Shhh she'll hear you" whispered Evelyn pressing a finger to her lips.

* * *

"How rude….I hate children" she snapped. "Well can you blame them you've messed with their lives more then they would like" said Itachi calmly. "You be quiet" said the Goddess. "Me being quiet won't stop that from being the truth" said Itachi.

"Go to sleep" said the Goddess waving a hand at the stoic Uchiha making his eyes close before he fell to the ground asleep. "I love cute men but not mouthy one" she said growling. "But for their comments I shall throw a curve ball into their plot" yelled the Goddess laughing evilly lightning flashing behind her. "Holy crap how did that happen" she yelped.

"Um note to self check with husband and ask him if that was suppose to happen" she muttered.

* * *

Shivering Evelyn looked out at the ground with a frown, "Did you just feel a shiver go down your spine" asked Evelyn. "No why" asked Sasuke? "Because either it's getting cold or I've gained a sixth sense and the Goddess is going to do something to us" said Evelyn.

"Well I'm more sensitive to the temperatures and it didn't so damn it" said Sasuke. "I hate to cut the date short but if she's up to something I would like to be in the comfort of my home where I can have a sense of control" said Evelyn standing.

"I agree" said Sasuke jumping up grabbing the basket. Rushing out of the park the two didn't pay attention to the couples or groups that watched them curiosity. "You think she'll have enough common decency to at least wait till we get home" asked Evelyn speed walking.

"Doubt it" said Sasuke. "Well she better if she actually sends Naruto we'll be in trouble. Naruto's great as a person but over emotional and acts with his gut rather then his head, he's the main character after all" said Evelyn rushing. The fifteen minute walk only took them ten minutes before they got home, and luckily Evelyn's mom and aunt were already gone. "Well at least when she sends him or whoever mom and auntie won't be a problem" said Evelyn before she froze at the roll of thunder.

Standing still everything went quiet as fear seized at her heart; she could only hear her heart beat that sounded like a drum set at a rock concert. Watching Sasuke turn to her, Evelyn couldn't hear his voice as he asked her something.

She felt his warm fingers though, when they touched her cheek. Pulling them away she could see water on his fingers she was crying when did that happen, hearing another roll of thunder Evelyn dropped to her knees curling around them.

Why was it always like this why could she only hear the thunder, why was she so scared, soon the music would start. That stupid Bicycle song by Queen, she always heard it when it storm, that and the thunder those were the only two things.

Feeling arms wrapped around her she let out a scream, one she couldn't hear but hands were bad. She knew they were bad why were the bad, she didn't know but they were. And then it was there, that stupid song playing over and over. Feeling her throat seize up she cried out silently, she wanted it to stop she hated it.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Staring down in shock Sasuke was glad when the ties between him and Evelyn went blank…that was terrifying. The moment she heard the thunder nothing but fear, she wasn't scared of storms she was petrified. "Why would her mother leave her, why the hell is she so bad off" he mutter picking her up.

Taking her upstairs Sasuke sat on the bed with Evelyn in his arms, "Evelyn….how could your parents not know you get this bad with storms did they leave you alone because they were afraid" he whispered. Her screams were so heart wrenching and hollow.

He couldn't think of anything but to take her away from whatever was playing in her mind; hopefully it wouldn't follow her into her dreams. Hearing rain start to fall it quickly fell into a downpour, "I don't think you have a sixth sense for the Goddess Evelyn just bad storms" he said whipping away her tears and pushing her hair from her face.

Hearing a roll of thunder a whimper rose up from Evelyn, "Shhhhh" said Sasuke calmly petting her hair, "Nothing is gonna get you while I'm here, remember you're the mission and nothing touches what Sasuke Uchiha protects" said Sasuke softly kissing Evelyn on the forehead pulling the blankets around them. Sasuke stayed up the whole night with Evelyn in his arms whispering to her to chase away her fear.

It wasn't till the early morning did the storm finally pass and he felt it was safe too go to sleep himself.

* * *

**Thank you for your time and I hope you would review by the way my poll right now is Itachi is in the lead with Madara and Sasuke tied if you don't agree vote now because the world would like to know your opinion or at least I would :)**


	17. Seventeen

***sigh* No one answer my questions oh well I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

The next day Sasuke still woke up before Evelyn even though he didn't sleep all night, the small long hair girl stay silently asleep clinging too him. But he couldn't wait for her awake on her own he needed to speak to her mother, he didn't care if she got angry with him but he was about to yell at that woman that dared call herself mom.

Peeling her hands off him he laid her on the bed covering her up before heading for the door to go down stairs. It was still morning but it was late so he would have to make it quick Evelyn would wake up soon she woke up around this time on the weekends.

Making his way to the kitchen he could hear her mom and aunt talking about Lizzie's blood work, "I don't understand what you are saying Miranda what does it mean if my white blood cells count is lower then last time" asked Lizzie.

"It wasn't too low I mean just a little but if it keeps up it could mean something cancer, HIV, and quite a few more" said Miranda. "Do you think I might you know" asked Lizzie worried. "I don't know, I mean I wouldn't worry at the moment till your next test hopefully it'll got back up. But please don't stress about it, stress isn't good for the baby" said Miranda sternly.

"Yes doctor" said Lizzie lightly.

Walking in both women looked up, "Hello cutie pie" said Lizzie grinning. "Hello Sasuke how was Evelyn yesterday" asked Miranda. "I need to talk to you about that actually" said Sasuke heading for the door. Frowning Miranda glance as Lizzie for frowned and shrugged, following the younger boy outside.

The two of them walked all the way to the dream house before Sasuke finally turned to Miranda with a glare. Flinching she took a step back, that boy had one mean glared. "Um…what is the matter" she asked a little scared. "I want to know how long you've been leaving her alone during storms" he snapped.

"…..What why" asked Miranda. "Because yesterday right when the thunder started you daughter went crazy with fear, she couldn't stop screaming and crying. And I'm not talking about yelling I mean she screamed, do you know what it sounded it like, it sounded like she was dying.

She was terrified she could barely move, and when I touched her she looked ready to have a heart attack. Who know what else could have happen if I didn't knock her out" snapped Sasuke. "Wait…she's gone back to that…Sasuke you don't understand I didn't know" said Miranda shocked.

"What do you mean gone back and if you didn't know that means you didn't stay with her" snapped Sasuke.

"I didn't stay with her because I thought the therapy worked, and what I mean by gone back was when she was little something happen to her. You see me and her dad went to visit my mom when she was four and me, my mom, and my husband Ethan went out to dinner leaving her with Lizzie. And Lizzie being the dumbass she was threw a party one that went out of control. She thought locking Evie in her room would keep her safe but some drunken idiot who was infatuated with her decided to break into her room. When he got in there he mistaken Evie for Lizzie and….and that basterd touched my little girl and it scared her so badly. After that I cut off all ties with my family because they try making it out to be my daughter's fault. And that made my husband angry, he was furious with my family and the boy, and it make him weaker and make his sickness act up" said Miranda tearfully.

"After that we took her to therapy but they said she had blocked the memory and we should wait till she's older to make her deal with it because if they forced her then it might lead to more problems. They wanted to wait till she was more mature and we agreed. But the first time a storm came she broke down scream and crying her eyes out; she was pulling her hair out and digging her nails into her skin the only thing that calmed her down was Ethan holding her. We took her back to the therapist and they tried helping her and it worked two years later she could handle storms. But then Ethan died and it started again. I took her back and they did what they could but she never got back to normal, for the next six years whenever there was a storm I stayed home and she slowly got better. So her therapist said I should start going to work every now and then, I did that the next two years. She seem fine it didn't look like she was inflicting any wounds on herself and when I did stay home she just sleep on the floor with a flashlight and the TV on" said Miranda.

"So you have no idea she was still like that" said Sasuke.

"No I didn't" said Miranda. "Well then you'll leave her too me….I'll fix it" said Sasuke leaving the tearful woman alone. Going back upstairs Sasuke sat by the bed waiting for Evelyn to wake up. The only thing he could think of to help, to make her completely forget. After all it didn't look like therapy worked with her, _'That's not the answer Sasuke'_ said the Goddess.

"Then what" he asked.

_'Miranda said it got better after two years but when her father died it started back up, remember' _said the Goddess. "Yes but I can't exactly bring him back to life and I doubt a clone of me transformed into him would help" said Sasuke.

_'Idiot her dad was the strongest thing in her eyes, girls see their daddies as invincible…your not her daddy but your special to her and she knows your strong. Then reason she stopped for him was because she knew he could chase away her fears, it was the same for you. She knows you can chase away her fears she she's not scared…I bet next storm you'll see that…as long as your near she won't freak out'_ said the Goddess.

"…..Me huh" he said looking over at her to see she was slowly waking up.

"Sasuke….." she muttered sleepily looking around. Sitting up she stared around in confusion, "What are I doing in the bed….and….how did we get home" asked Evelyn confused sitting cross legged in the bed. "You don't remember last night" said Sasuke.

"No not really…..but I got that stupid Bicycle song by Queen stuck in my head" said Evelyn rubbing her head. "Well know this from now on if there is any warning on the news about storms your sleeping with me…you get no say in this matter I will bound and gag you if I have to got it" said Sasuke strictly.

"Um…..right" said Evelyn confused. "Good girl" he said patting her head before getting up and walking out of the door, "I'm not a dog" she mutter rolling her eyes before following after. The rest of the day was awkward too. Her mother kept giving her random hugs before running off crying, her aunt avoided her as much as she could; only Sasuke acted like his normal moody self.

But all the staring and crying was driving Evelyn insane.

Grabbing the phone she dialed La'Oshiaa's number, it range three times before she finally picked up, **"**_***yawn* **_**La'Oshiaa pleasuring you with her vocals what's up" **she mumbled tiredly. "Are you still asleep" asked Evelyn amused.

**"Evie….this is a surprise I didn't expect I ever get a call form you after all who wanted to call friends when they get to play with Sasuke on the weekends and after school" **said La'Oshiaa. "Actually I need to get away from him and people at home" said Evelyn.

**"What's up" **asked La'Oshiaa. "I'll tell you when we met at the mall" said Evelyn. **"Okay come over to my house I can steal my brothers car" **said La'Oshiaa. "You have your licenses" asked Evelyn surprised.

**"No but haven't been caught yet"** said La'Oshiaa hanging up. "Bad Lay-Lay" mutter Evelyn to herself. "So you're going out" said Sasuke from behind. Jumping forward Evelyn looked back with a frown, "Sheesh trying to give me a heart attack" cried Evelyn.

"What have I been doing to make you want to leave me" asked Sasuke curious. "You being you" snapped Evelyn. "Well have fun" said Sasuke waving heading upstairs. "Right okay" said Evelyn confused, she thought he might try and come.

Shrugging Evelyn walked out the door.

* * *

La'Oshiaa was a good driver and it turned out she did have a license, a fake one that was as real as a real one. Her brother was able to make them; he only made hers because he was tried of having to drive her everywhere.

"So he doesn't make them for money" asked Evelyn curious. "Nope because one of his buddies used their fake license to get into a bar, he got super drunk and got hit by a car and died" said La'Oshiaa eating a fry.

"That's terrible" said Evelyn.

"Yea he was really upset about it" said La'Oshiaa. "So what made you want to leave your house? And leave your super hot BF" asked La'Oshiaa. "Well everyone's been acting weird my aunt can't look at me, my mom keeps hugging me and crying and well Sasuke…..it's like he knows something. And I can't remember how I got home yesterday….I remember going to the park and getting ready to leave then it's kinda blank….plus I got the Bicycle song by Queen stuck in my head" said Evelyn frowning.

"Queen…..you like that old ass band" asked La'Oshiaa.

"I think they're okay….I mean I still like the Backstreet Boys, Nsync, Britney Spears and all those others that were popular back when we were kids" said Evelyn shrugging. "Eh never was Britney fan even when she was big but and I like O-Town better then the Backstreet Boys and Nsync but they were okay" said La'Oshiaa. "O-Town…yea I liked some of their songs" said Evelyn thoughtfully.

"So do you like Lady Gaga, Kesha, and Katy Perry" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Some of their songs not all" said Evelyn, "You like Taylor Swift" asked Evelyn. "Some not all….she actually got me into some country I mean I'm not hardcore I still prefer a jumping beat to a guitar but some country is pretty good" said La'Oshiaa.

"Yea" said Evelyn, "So what do you wanna do" asked La'Oshiaa. "You wanna go to the book store" asked Evelyn shrugging, "Sure" said La'Oshiaa. Going to the store Evelyn lost La'Oshiaa in the magazines while she went to the young adult section she could find a new series to get hooked on.

The two browsed for three hours Evelyn found her a new book titled 'The Tiger Quest' that was sure to hold some interest. And then she found another series call 'Avalon: Web of Magic', she loved magic so she bought all the books including the manga book about it.

It seemed the author who wrote those books had the same idea as the woman who wrote the 'Vampire Kisses' series. "….Evie" said La'Oshiaa from behind her sounding rather odd. "Yes what is it" said Evelyn looking behind only to drop her basket. In La'Oshiaa's hand was a Naruto volume. The one where he and Deidara were on the cover, "Oh crap" mutter Evelyn.

"W-Why is you boyfriend in a manga book…..why" cried La'Oshiaa.

Racking her brain for answers Evelyn wonder if she could use the same excuse they used for the Hot Topic guy. But each time Evelyn tried to tell her, her voice died. She didn't want to lie to La'Oshiaa her first true friend; she was also tired of sharing the secret.

"…La'Oshiaa, I can tell you but I doubt you believe me" she said quietly. "Can you try" she asked. "I'll tell you if you're willing to listen but not here somewhere private" said Evelyn quietly. "Okay we can go to the park find somewhere exclusive" said La'Oshiaa.

Buying all her book the two girls then made their way to the park that was practically empty, it was rather chilly so it was no wonder. Making there way to a wooden gazebo the two girls sat across from each other on the picnic table located inside. Sitting inside Evelyn pulled out a Naruto official guide book thing out before flipping it to Sasuke's page. It was the newest one out so it was pretty much, the him of now.

"Okay first the Sasuke right here is the Sasuke I have" said Evelyn. "What" said La'Oshiaa grabbing the book her eyes scanning reading about him as fast as she could? Staring in confusion she looked up, "You're telling me that Mr. Hottie can breathe fire" asked La'Oshiaa.

"I can also hold lightning in the palm of my hand" said Sasuke dropping from above. Jumping up together Evelyn stared in surprised. "You've been following me" she asked. "I can't leave you alone…..what if something happen then I be stuck here. Plus I'm not gonna let anything touch you Evelyn your mine" said Sasuke. "…..You can hold lightning in you hand….pleas tell me this is a joke" said La'Oshiaa.

"I'm sorry but it's not" said Evelyn.

"This is too much" said La'Oshiaa.

"I mean this could mean that there are thousands of worlds out there. I mean if he's real and the guy who does Naruto can see into his world and draw it who's to say that Twilight isn't real or that 'The Vampire Diaries'" said La'Oshiaa amazed. "So you're not freaked out" asked Evelyn. "Freaked out, far from it this is so cool…..how did you get here" asked La'Oshiaa to Sasuke. "My brother had help from a Goddess" said Sasuke.

"A Goddess….does this mean religion is wrong" said La'Oshiaa confused.

"I wouldn't say that…..I mean just as there are different worlds whose to say there aren't different gods…I mean I don't really know but they all could be right or the Goddess appeared to individuals in different forms who knows you can't ever really know you can only have faith" said Evelyn shrugging. "I guess, but you have a brother" said La'Oshiaa changing subject. "Yes an older one" said Sasuke hands in his pockets.

"Is he as good looking as you" asked La'Oshiaa grinning. "I guess" said Sasuke shrugging. "Is he" asked La'Oshiaa looking over at Evelyn. "Even better….but you can't have him ever" said Evelyn frowning.

"…..Oh I see your sweet on his brother huh…what makes him so much better, is he that much better looking" asked La'Oshiaa. "He's stronger, better looking, smarter, and kind, he's loyal to his causes, he was a excellent older brother, and protective of the ones he loves…well at least brother wise…if he got a girlfriend outside of the clan I bet she would have lived" said Evelyn quietly.

"Okay he sounds awesome but what did you mean she would have lived" asked La'Oshiaa confused. "Um" said Evelyn biting her lip looking over a Sasuke. "Go ahead" he said looking away.

"Well I have to start at the beginning. Itachi was born into an era of war, so he hated blood shed. He didn't want the village to ever have to experience war so he was willing to do anything to help his village; he even spied on his family for the village. Which was smart since his and Sasuke's clan started to plot taking over the village, it was then he was forced to make the hardest thing of his life. The village order him to kill his family, their Hokage, the leader of the village wanted to find another way. But the other village elders told Itachi to kill his clan. And he did….with the help of a another Uchiha who I'll tell you about later. And he was also suppose to kills Sasuke but he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother" said Evelyn looking over at Sasuke who kept his back to them.

"So instead he made Sasuke think he killed the clan for kicks so he could die by Sasuke's hand and the clan could keep its honor. He didn't want Sasuke to ever find out what he did" said Evelyn looking back at La'Oshiaa jumping a little too see the beautiful dark girl crying her eyes out.

"That…..That is so sad and so sweet and beautiful" she cried. "Um there, there" said Evelyn patting her shoulder. "Stupid ass elder making him do that" she spat. "How could they make him kill his whole family that's just so cruel" cried La'Oshiaa.

"Yea it was they seem to forget he was only thirteen at the time" said Evelyn sadly. "He was thirteen" snapped La'Oshiaa. "Yea….back when he was a kid if you were skilled you were put on a mission…if I remember correctly he was a ninja by six so he was killing by six….and Sasuke first teacher was killing by five and who knows when his second teacher was killing" said Evelyn.

"Damn your world is fucked up" yelled La'Oshiaa.

* * *

**I hope you like please tell me your thoughts!**


	18. Eighteen

**Okay I know super short chapter but I just had to go ahead and post this it's the best cliff hanger I've ever done and it's this short...man I suck lol**

* * *

Walking home with Sasuke, Evelyn had a small smile on. "So what are you smiling about" he asked. Looking over the small girls smile grew even bigger, "It feels nice to finally share this with someone" she said happily.

"It's like a big weight has come off of me" she said.

"…You've been feeling pressured because of me" he said quietly. "I would have felt pressured even if it was Itachi with me instead of you" said Evelyn, "Actually I probably would have had fifteen concussions by now" she mused aloud.

"Concussions why" asked Sasuke.

"Are you kidding I would be fainting ever five seconds around him and if he ever did the things you do now I probably have a heart attack….as much as I love him…I don't think I could ever really be around him" she said looking up at the sky, "To me he's like a angel and only fallen angels fall in love with silly humans….and he's the purest angel in heaven's domain there is no way that he would ever dirty his wings for me…..an insecure little girl who rather live at home the rest of her life too afraid to experience anything outside her hole. I would never be pretty enough for someone like him, the only good thing I could offer him would be my art" said Evelyn sadly.

"….Only a fallen angel could see what you really are though, so while he flies above looking down on you he would never get to see your true beauty. So Evelyn let me be your fallen angel" said Sasuke grabbing her hand with one of his. Turning her toward him Sasuke reached out to caress her cheek.

"You're really unfair to yourself…..true you're not a drop dead gorgeous beauty, but your beautiful enough to catch my eye weren't you. And you may be an insecure brat but those insecurities only make you cuter and make you who you are. In fact it makes me want to protect you even more and never let those fears hurt you" he said touching their foreheads together. Sighing Evelyn looked into Sasuke eyes, a smile lighting up her face, "Your really corny Sasuke" she said.

Pulling away from the girl Sasuke let out a loud sigh of his own, "Am I getting through to you at all" he asked. "Your words are really sweet Sasuke, and this version of you would make an awesome boyfriend….but how can I know it's truly you. I want proof" said Evelyn pulling away from him leading the way home.

"Damn what else does she need" he hissed. "My emotion's tell her I have feelings for her, I've been nice to her, I sweet talk her, and everything…what else does she need" he growled. _'Maybe she needs to see you jealous' _said the Goddess.

"Like that will happen….non of the boys of her world can compare" scoffed Sasuke. _'True but I know who can'_ said the Goddess snickering. "What is that supp-" started Sasuke before a surge of energy ripped through the air followed by Evelyn's scream.

"Evelyn" he yelled rushing to her.

* * *

**Well who could it be? Please review**


	19. Nineteen

**Hello everyone it has arrived the big moment and I hope you like!**

* * *

Evelyn couldn't believe it right before her eyes, lying on the ground like a sleeping angel was Itachi Uchiha. The man of her dreams, the beautiful angel who haunted her every thought how was this real. Was this another one of her dreams, where instead of Sasuke it was Itachi?

But then Evelyn felt a stab of remorse Sasuke wasn't the man of her dreams but, there was something that he had that Itachi didn't. Sasuke was human and was approachable. But Itachi was like a King, you could love and admire him from afar but he could never be yours only a queen could have him. And she wasn't a queen; she wasn't even close to a princess.

Sinking to her knees Evelyn could feel tears build up in her eyes that had really scared her; he had just dropped from the sky. Feeling gentle large callous hands on her shoulder Evelyn turned to face Sasuke, "Evelyn it's alright" he said gently.

"….Th-that really scared me….he came from no where" she said taking deep calming breaths blinking back tears. "He didn't fall on you did he" asked Sasuke. "No….but is he alright" asked Evelyn standing up slowly making her way over to the unconscious Uchiha….really what was with her and getting them knocked out. "I don't see any blood so I say he's good" said Sasuke casually.

"….So now what, do we take him home and where do we hide him, and now we have to get him clothes, and mom will suspicious when food starts disappearing faster….geez when girls on Fanfiction write this it's much easier to house a manga character when you live in a mansion alone with family you barely see, and your super rich" groaned Evelyn rubbing her forehead. "We just tell your mother the truth…only you'll have to do some acting" said Sasuke; "Some acting" said Evelyn curious.

"Yes this is the plan; we wake up Itachi where me and him play feuding brothers. I'm mad at him for something I don't like to mention which is why you don't know about him. Your completely surprised that I have an older brother you thought I was an only child, me and brother will argue to convince your mother. Then I'll storm out and you being the sweet, beautiful, kind girl you are will ask where he is staying because you will try to get me to talk to him. Then when he says he hasn't figured that out, you look at your mom with that cute puppy dog stare" said Sasuke smirking when heat flooded her cheeks.

"Right okay I get it" said Evelyn looking away.

"Well now we wake him up" said Sasuke reaching over for his brother, grabbing his shoulder Sasuke spent about only a minute trying to wake up Itachi before he shot up. Holding her breath Evelyn tried to keep her stare away from the older Uchiha but found she was unable too, after years of dreams she was finally in front of him.

It was both thrilling and frighten.

What if she was annoying to him what if she was an annoying little girl she was always afraid she be? She was a fan girl after all aren't they always annoying. No she needed to keep calm and puck those thoughts out of her head, "Sasuke where…she did it didn't she" he said calmly looking around before his eyes landed on her. Blushing bright red Evelyn looked down at the ground.

"Hello Evelyn it's nice to meet you face to face" said Itachi softly.

"Um…..ye-yea it's nice to me-meet you too" she said looking at everything but him. "Brother stop looking at her….you scare her" said Sasuke casually. "That's not true" yelled Evelyn gaining both of their attention Sasuke with 'Really' expression and Itachi with 'What's going on' expression.

"Please stop looking at me" she cried. "Your friend is strange" said Itachi amused. "No she's reclusive and people scare her" said Sasuke dully. "Shut up" mutter Evelyn. "Well now what I doubt the Goddess will take me back the woman is quite stubborn" said Itachi.

"Simple you stay with us till you can get sent back….oh but before that brother come here a second" said Sasuke casually but Evelyn could feel a flush of angry coming from him. "What is it" said Itachi standing up standing face to face with Sasuke.

The as quick as a flash Sasuke fist reached out and struck Itachi in the face sending him to the ground. "That's for forcing me into something I didn't want and for not telling me the truth, I'm your brother asshole I don't care what you wanted to do. You know how I felt for years thinking you killed the clan to test your powers I thought we trusted each other" roared Sasuke his eyes bleed with his Sharingan.

"Do you know how it felt getting told by the geezer what the brother I thought I knew and loved went through? It wasn't pleasant Itachi you could have left something behind to tell me" yelled Sasuke. Watching Sasuke scream at Itachi Evelyn could feel all his hurt, pain, and sorrow spill out. "Sasuke" said Evelyn rushing in front of him. "Calm down you don't want to say something in the heat of the moment you'll regret" she said pushing him away from Itachi.

"Evelyn" he said glaring.

"Glare all you want this isn't the way to vent, you shouldn't hit your brother, I know it isn't an Uchiha thing but you should talk it out" she said soothingly. "Whatever" he said storming away. Watching him walk away Evelyn could feel his whirlwind of emotions, he was both happy to see his brother but also angry to see him. He wanted to love him again but was also weary to trust him. There was so much going on in him Evelyn was worried.

Then his feelings were gone, he must have been out of her reach, "…..I see you handle him quite well" said Itachi from behind standing up.

"Um…the best I can" said Evelyn turning back to Itachi giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry he hit I didn't think he would do that" said Evelyn. "I can't blame him after all to him it's like I've been lying to him his whole life" said Itachi rubbing his cheek.

"We should get home so we can get ice on your face so it won't swell as badly" said Evelyn worried. "This is nothing to worry about" said Itachi removing his hand. "I know but still if it can be done why not" said Evelyn calmly; she was actually surprised she hadn't passed out yet.

Then Sasuke's feelings were back, he still had touches of his pervious emotions but they were squashed down. And three seconds later they were joined again with a much calmer Sasuke, "Your mother and aunt left something about Lizzie's husband" said Sasuke, handing her a note turning his back on his brother.

Taking the note Evelyn scanned it frowning; her uncle had gotten in an accident. He was alright but Lizzie was a wreak so till Robert her uncle was able to get released her mom would be staying with Lizzie.

"That's convenient" mused Evelyn out loud.

"Yep" said Sasuke. "You think this is Goddess handy work" asked Evelyn. "Most likely" said Sasuke walking away. "Um I guess this way" said Evelyn quietly looking over at Itachi who was watching her curiously. 'This gonna be so awkward' thought Evelyn sadly as the three of them made their way to her house.

After that Evelyn made a quick call to La'Oshiaa to tell her the new news before so was once more through into a silent awkward afternoon with the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better Sasuke refused to look at Itachi let alone talk to him, and La'Oshiaa didn't help much with her constant questions. Evelyn knew she meant well but not was not a good time.

"So what are you gonna do with two good looking boys" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Um nothing I mean nothing will really change Itachi can't go to school because he's too old and my mom isn't here so I don't have to worry about that" said Evelyn shrugging placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"Yea but have you seen him he's better looking the Sasuke. And he seems quite interested in you" said La'Oshiaa. "He's only interested because I can actually talk to Sasuke without getting him angry and can calm him down" said Evelyn nonchalantly.

"If you say so…by the way I've been thinking you should give me history lessons on Naruto. Since you read it it's would help you know" said La'Oshiaa. "That makes sense" said Evelyn. "Do you want to start today" asked Evelyn.

"Nah tomorrow on Monday" said La'Oshiaa. "Okay would you like to stay for dinner" asked Evelyn. "Sure what cha making" asked La'Oshiaa happily, "Taco Soup with lots of meat and cake, cookies, and cupcakes for dessert" said Evelyn.

"Lot's of desserts" said La'Oshiaa amused. "Sweets are Itachi's favorite" said Evelyn, "Since he's stuck here till who knows when mind as well do something for him" said Evelyn. "Ahh you are the best mom in the world" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"Shut up" said Evelyn blushing. "So what's taco soup" asked La'Oshiaa. "Um you take two cans of kidney beans, chill beans, corn, and tomato sauces put them in a pot before adding two packets of taco seasoning then you cooks up as much hamburger meat as you wants. You drain it of its grease and it's usually a good idea to pour water over it so you can get all the grease off. Then you just let it boil on the stove or crock pot till it's bubbling" said Evelyn.

"I hope it's more appetizing then it sounds" said La'Oshiaa. "It is" said Evelyn. "Okay….so how are you gonna get Sasuke to talk to Itachi" asked La'Oshiaa. "I can't get him to do anything Sasuke will come to him when he comes to him. All I can do is calm him down if it comes to fist" said Evelyn quietly once Sasuke walked in going straight for the fridge.

Looking over at him La'Oshiaa frown, "Hey handsome you look tired did you not get any sleep last night" asked La'Oshiaa. Looking at her Sasuke gave her the darkest glare he could muster. "Sasuke just because your in a bad mood doesn't mean you can be mean" sad Evelyn firmly. "Whatever" he said plopping next to her opening a can of soda. "You need to talk to Itachi I know he wants to talk to you" said Evelyn.

"I said what I wanted to yesterday" snapped Sasuke. "Sasuke please…..you won't be able to work out your feelings unless you talk to him….please do it for yourself. You need to hear why he did it in his own words not someone else" said Evelyn pleadingly.

Looking over Sasuke frowned, "I'll do it but not today" he said arms crossed. "Ahhh you two are so cute" said La'Oshiaa happily. "Why are you still here" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"I'm here so Evelyn isn't out number Mr. Rude" said La'Oshiaa laughing.

* * *

Sasuke was going to keep his word just each time he went up to his brother he felt a strong bout of angry. How was he suppose to get over that? It surprised even him, he knew why he was angry but he couldn't believe it.

For so many years he wanted to be able to wake up and find out his brother betraying him was a dream. Then when he finally killed him he wasn't even able to rest in peace. No instead his world was turned upside down. He was given news that he killed an innocent man, one who loved him so much he was willing to lose everything.

"Sasuke it's time for school" said Evelyn coming into view.

Looking down at her Sasuke sighed before hugging her. "Sasuke" she said confused flutters of pleasure and embarrassment coming from her. "Evie I don't know what to do, I want to forgive my brother I really do….but he's put me though so much pain. But he did it for me…..I don't know what to do" he said hugging her tighter.

"….Sasuke your so silly you just need to talk you need to tell him how it made you feel I know talking about your feelings isn't a big guy thing but it needs to be done. You need to tell him you're angry you need to tell him you're upset. Otherwise it'll keep building up and blow up in your face. You'll tell him something you'll regret" said Evelyn calmly hugging Sasuke back.

"You say it like it's easy" said Sasuke chuckling. "Nothing in life is easy Sasuke just simple" said Evelyn pulling away. "Why don't you stay home try to talk to Itachi I know he wants to talk to you he's always asking me how your fairing" said Evelyn softly.

"Beside I doubt you'll ever complete the Goddess task, which means you'll be with me forever. And since I'm not a very sociable person and don't really like boys you're my only chance at getting married and having kids. And I would like our kids to know their uncle" said Evelyn blushing looking away embarrassed.

"Well that made my day what's our first kids name" said Sasuke smirking.

"Oh they're twins and the older one is Sousuke and the younger one is Kaname. Then we have a girl and her name is Yume, then we'll probably have another and his name will be Ikuto….and as far as I'm willing to go in childbirth is five I would like to stop at four but I'm willing to go for five" said Evelyn nonchalantly. "…..You have this all planned out huh" said Sasuke amused. "Shut up and talk to their uncle" said Evelyn.

"Fine but if I do it today we have six kids. "I'm willing to do that if you talk to him without fist" said Evelyn smiling. "Deal six kids and I'll talk to him without my fist" said Sasuke smiling softly, "Okay" said Evelyn giving Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek. Watching her run out of the room with a nice shade of pink lighting up her face, Sasuke sighed. Now he had to talk about his feelings…maybe he should just kill himself, "Well here goes nothing" said Sasuke dully.

Making his way out of their bedroom he walked next door to Evelyn's dad room. Knocking on the door it only took a moment before he was with his brother, staring at each other Sasuke could feel a flare of angry rise up in him.

"Sasuke" said Itachi.

"Itachi" said Sasuke.

"…Are you ready to talk" he asked. "Depends" said Sasuke. "Depends on what" asked Itachi. "If I can keep my angry in check" he snapped walking away knowing his brother was following. Leading him down stairs and out the back door Sasuke turned on him, "…..Alright…." said Sasuke staring him down.

"Would you like me to go first" asked Itachi. "Yea it's gonna take me a while to get everything in order" hissed Sasuke. "Right…..Madara told you about our clan's history and about how I spied on the clan, and how I was suppose to kill you but couldn't" said Itachi sadly. "Yes" said Sasuke clenching his fist. "You understand my reasons" said Itachi.

"Yes" said Sasuke blood dripping from his fist.

"Then why can't you accept it all and moved on Sasuke" asked Itachi silently.

"….Move on…how can I move on? I'm so PISSED OFF" yelled Sasuke. "For years I thought you were a cold blood killer, a MONSTER. I was scared I would become a monster, I was tired of peoples pity and I was PISSED I have to grow up so fast because of it all. I miss mom and dad, I wanted them so badly it ached, and I wanted my big brother to tell me everything would be alright. But all I got were pity filled stares and I'm sorry. Then when I finally think I'm done and I can rest in peace, he tells me I've killed the only person I had left in the world. I've killed my big brother I spent so many years teaching myself to hate. I learned that the village told him to kill the clan, and that the clan was at fault for ripping him away….how do you expect me to move on when I'm so ANGRY" yelled Sasuke glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke" said Itachi sadly.

"I was pissed off at everything. At the village for taking everything, at you for lying, at the clan for causing everything, and at Madara for telling me what else can I do I have to do something I have to get rid of it all" yelled Sasuke sinking to his knees punching the ground as hard as he could.

Clenching his eyes shut Sasuke tried to hold back his tears but after years of suppressing his feelings Sasuke could feel his shield cracking. Feeling warm arms wrap around him, Sasuke could feel tears on his shoulder "Little brother I'm sorry….I can't take anything back but I'm truly sorry, I didn't think about what you would go through just that I wanted you safe" said Itachi hugging Sasuke close.

"Don't think I'm gonna take that stupid little sorry it's doesn't make up for anything" said Sasuke stubbornly. "I wouldn't want you too" said Itachi giving a small laugh. "Now you got me in trouble with Evelyn she's gonna think I got into a fight" growled Sasuke looking down at his bloody hands.

"I'll talk to her she seems to listen to me quite well" said Itachi chuckling. Pulling away Sasuke stood up before giving Itachi a glare that was nothing compared to the one he gave him on his death day. "Go near Evelyn and I'll slit your throat in your sleep its bad enough she likes you more then me, but she's mine got it" hissed Sasuke.

"…I wasn't planning on taking her Sasuke" said Itachi amused. "I know but don't talk to her give her the cold shoulder your good at that remember" said Sasuke frowning. "I'm not going to ignore her besides…..I think she only has eyes for one Uchiha" said Itachi happily staring at his little brother.

* * *

Evelyn was unable to concentrate one anything in school the day blew by in a flash as one big blur and soon she found herself in Art club. It was her first one after all she promised herself she get in so she wouldn't be a Kristen Stewart, Bella.

And she found only one person in the club that she knew, Damien.

But the others were interesting; one girl named Kim painted beautiful paintings but only in peacock colors. She only like paintings with those colors. And another girl named Amber always had pieces that dealt with flying or birds.

Then there was Megan who drew ballerinas, Devon who painted both gruesome and beautiful pieces of demons and angels, and Tiffany who only drew and painted humming birds. And last was Damien who painted abstract. He wanted his art to have the freedom to be whatever the observer saw. After spending a good hour with them showing them her sketch book Evelyn was happy to see that their were others like her.

She wasn't as alone as she thought. There was just as many freaks as her out there; like Kim was obsessed with Yu Yu Hakusho she wrote letters to the guy who made it to write two new series concerning the old teams, one about Yusuke's journey at being a dad, and then the third at how his daughter or son becomes the next spirit detective.

Amber had all the Animaniacs episodes and even made her own accessories concerning the show.

Devon had a surprising like for girly things much like Asuka from Otomen, in fact he was pretty happy to hear about the manga. Tiffney wrote fanfic like her concerning everything from anime to movies. She like creating her version of perfect love interest for all her favorite characters, determined to give them all happy endings. It was nice getting to know all of them and seeing how every though they had weird taste and went overboard they still respected and liked each other.

She almost wanted to cry she choose to lock herself away and almost missed out on all these wonderful people.

"Oh so pretty I love the coloring, it just speaks winter" said Kim from behind her as she over looked her winter scene. "The cabin is also nice I like how you blended the colors to make it look more real" she commented. "Um t-thanks" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"Yes she my artist protégée" said Amarië proudly. "I see why you cried over her not wanting to join she definitely has the potential to go pro" said Amber joining. "Yea I know I won't so I've decided to become a nurse" said Megan happily.

"So what does your BF think of your art" said Amber slyly.

"Um what do you mean" asked Evelyn shyly.

"Oh come on you're an artist with a cute boyfriend who looks deep, so what's his opinion on your art" asked Tiffney giggling. "Well he thinks its good enough…..he wants me to paint a picture of his mother" said Evelyn casually. "Awwww" cooed the girls.

"Could we not talk about Uchiha I hear enough about him being in the same grade" said Damien scowling. "Oh come on the boys a mystery plus he looks a lot like a Naruto character I don't know his name because I don't watch or read it but it's cool huh, so did the guy who does Naruto base that character off Sasuke" asked Kim excitedly. "Um yea…he did" said Evelyn worried. "Right everyone that's all for today clean your brushes and get lost" said Amarië waving them all away.

Frowning Evelyn grabbed her brushes before walking over to one of the many sinks, washing the paint from her brushes Evelyn soon found herself alone with Damien. Even if they were connected Evelyn could feel waves of angry radiate off him. He had been like that ever since she passed out on the field, looking over at him Evelyn jumped to find him staring at her.

"U-Um can I help you with something" she asked.

"Evelyn why do you like Sasuke" he snapped.

"What" asked Evelyn surprised.

"What is it about that jerk that you like" asked Damien glaring. "Well, I guess it's because…well it's hard to explain" said Evelyn. "How can someone as sweet as you even get notice by him….he's bad news you deserve so much better" said Damien glaring.

"Um Damien your scaring me" said Evelyn backing away. "Well it makes me so angry, how can you be with a jerk like him he's no good" said Damien. "Sasuke is too good. He's just had a messed up life, but he's getting better. He's opening up to me and getting like he use to be. You don't even know him so how dare you bad mouth him" said Evelyn mad.

"I use to think you were a nice guy Damien but it seems that's not case, your just like any other person you simply hate without getting to know" said Evelyn glaring. "How can you defend him. He's rude, he's always ordering you around, and he treats everyone around him like trash" snapped Damien.

"He's rude because he's truthful he doesn't beat around the bunch, he doesn't order me around he gives me suggestion and I follow them only I want to, and he only does that to people who only want to get to know him because of his looks" snapped Evelyn angry.

"So don't talk bad about my Sasuke….I don't even get why you would" she said.

"You don't get why, because I like you and now that I've waited too long you've been snapped up by the first pretty boy that walks by….I thought you had more class" said Damien.

"There is nothing wrong with Sasuke and the only reason I'm with him because he understands my pain he gets me like no one else. He listens to me and accepts my flaws. He likes my flaws because they make him a better person. So say what you want but I like Sasuke and that won't change" said Evelyn strongly.

Staring at each other in silence Evelyn was ready to turned back to the sink when Damien reached out quickly grabbing the front of her shirt pulling her into a kiss. Staring shocked into his eyes Evelyn pulled away backing away till her back slammed into the wall. Feeling tears build up Evelyn furiously wiped away at her mouth, wanted to get the feel of his lips off hers.

"There…..now try facing your precious Sasuke…once he finds out you kissed someone else he'll dump you. After all guys like him aren't rational" said Damien tossing away his brushes. Watching him leave Evelyn could feel her tears falling.

Curling up Evelyn wrapped her arms around her legs, sobs racked at her body.

* * *

**Well Damien ended up becoming a jerk...I was gonna have him be a good guy but my dad made me angry so now he's a bad boy and not the good kind lol**


	20. Twenty

**Heres the new chapter everyone I hope you like I do not own Naruto just my own Oc's**

* * *

Evelyn's tears had dried up a while ago and she knew she needed to move but she couldn't it was stupid to get so upset over a kiss. It wasn't like he tried to rap her, no he just force a kiss on her and hope it would get Sasuke angry.

Would it, would Sasuke get mad at her and blame her she didn't think he would but it was possibility right.

Should she keep this to herself, or should she tell him. But what if he did something to Damien that would get him arrested. "Evelyn" said someone looking over at the classroom Evelyn was surprise at how dark the room was she couldn't even see the figure in the doorway.

Watching whoever it was come into the light coming from the dying light outside Evelyn felt a jolt of fear, it was Sasuke. "Sasuke" she said fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Evelyn what's wrong" he said his gaze narrowing in on her tears as he bent down whipping them away, "Evie what happen" he said.

"….Damien" she said fearfully, afraid to tell him, he would be angry and she didn't know at who. "What about him…what did he do to you" he asked angry. She couldn't lie she was a horrible liar, beside Sasuke would know if she was lying he was a ninja.

"He….." she said subconsciously touched her lips.

Feeling Sasuke grab her hand away from lips Evelyn looked up into his smoldering gaze and flinched, "He kissed you didn't he" he snarled. "I'm sorry I didn't want to I promise he forced me" she cried scared. "I so sorry he did it out of the blue I had no idea please don't be mad at me I didn't want it" she cried.

"Evelyn calm down, I'm not mad….I know you, you turn into a statue when I kiss you, you never have the courage to kiss another boy" said Sasuke his gaze softening as he stroked her hair. "Y-You believe me" she said sniffing back tears.

"I believe you if you told me cartoon birds braid you hair" said Sasuke smirking. "I'm sorry Sasuke" she cried fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't be…the only one who gonna be sorry is that asshole. I'm gonna make him regret touching you forcefully….only I get to do that" snapped Sasuke his stared turning icy.

"Sasuke you can't" cried Evelyn worried. "He has to pay Evelyn I won't let anyone touch you forcefully" growled Sasuke. "Sasuke you can't hurt him if you do he can get you in trouble with the law" said Evelyn pleadingly. "…..I'm going to make him pay Evelyn but I won't hurt him too bad okay….now I need to get rid of him" said Sasuke cupping her face pulling her into a soft kiss.

Feeling shivers dance across her skin Evelyn's stomach twisted and turned, Sasuke lips felt much better then Damien's. His were so smooth and soft nice and gentle as they brushed against hers. He wouldn't get rough with her; he knew she would die of embarrassment if he did.

But Damien he was rough, sloppy, and his lips chapped.

It wasn't pleasant at all. Timidly kissing back Evelyn reached for his shirt clutching it tightly in her hand, she didn't know how she felt about him but she knew that if anyone was going to kiss her she wanted it to be him. Pulling away Evelyn looked down her face a flame.

"By the way we get six kids….I didn't hit Itachi I just punched the ground" said Sasuke showing her his hands. Gaping Evelyn took one of his hands in hers slowly turning it over. He had finger nail indents in his palms where the blood was already dried, and his knuckles were scratched up all to hell. "What in the world Sasuke…what did you punch" she asked worried. "The ground…since you didn't want me to hit Itachi" said Sasuke.

"Sorry my bad" said Evelyn kissing his palm.

"Well you can make up for it by staying home tomorrow" said Sasuke.

"Why" Evelyn asked worried.

"Because I'm going to defy you and punch out that smug basterd and if he even tries to turn me in I'll make him simply forget. And I don't need you to watch me" said Sasuke tucking her hair behind her ear. "Sasuke you can't the goddess made it were you can only use your powers if you're helping or protecting" said Evelyn worried. "She did what" snapped Sasuke glaring.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I always forgot" said Evelyn quietly.

"Fine Itachi will make him forget" said Sasuke. "Sasuke violence isn't always the answer you know….you think it'll make him step back it won't. He'll get angrier and try something harmful next time" said Evelyn. "No he won't he's a coward" said Sasuke frowning.

"And cowards are the dangerous one" snapped Evelyn tearfully. "Promise me you won't lay a hand on him" asked Evelyn pleadingly. "I'm going to make him pay for touching you" he said firmly.

"Why can't you ever listen to anyone, Sasuke? Why do you only ever listen to what you believe is right, haven't you seen that your actions hurt others" yelled Evelyn running out of the classroom grabbing her bag.

Running past a surprise Itachi Evelyn didn't stop even when he called out for her, Sasuke was so stupid. He just kept repeating his same mistakes never learning, if he hurt Damien, Damien would surely attack her in retaliation. And just like today proved that Sasuke couldn't always protect her, he would surely hurt her to get back at Sasuke.

"I hate boys" she cried running outside.

* * *

Staring at Evelyn's pretend sleeping form Sasuke frowned she told him she was gonna stay home because she wasn't feeling well. And she had asked him again not to hurt Damien. Which he didn't get, another girl would want a guy who force something on them pound into the ground.

But she got mad at him for it. Evelyn was so strange it made his head hurt. If it was Sakura she would be hanging all over him sobbing about how some boy force himself on her. Then she would rile up Naruto into going after the guy and he would have to follow after to make sure the dunce didn't get hurt.

"Evelyn I'm going…..I'll be back" he said getting off the bed.

Getting no answer Sasuke let out a growl before storming out of the room. "Being hot headed isn't working out for you is it" said Itachi behind the door. Looking over and glaring Sasuke scoffed before turning to walk down the stairs, following after Itachi continued.

"It's different from the girls from the village isn't it? She doesn't want you to harm, just for you to forget" said Itachi. "Shut up how can I forget after what he did…..she already as gotten the crap end of the stick with men…I don't want anyone else to hurt her" snapped Sasuke.

"Then explain to him….and learn to speak with your words Sasuke, all you will do today is get the satisfaction of your fist meeting with that boys face. But like she said all that will do is set off a chain of events that will equal something worst" said Itachi.

"I heard her I don't need a repeat" snapped Sasuke stomping out of the house. "He gonna hurt him" said Evelyn behind Itachi with her blanket wrapped around her. "Most likely" said Itachi turning back to see Evelyn flush. And not the flush were she was embarrassed, "Evelyn go back to bed I think your getting sick" he said checking her forehead.

"I said I felt sick" muttered Evelyn.

"Well go get some more sleep I'll take care of the cooking" said Itachi. "Can you and Sasuke even cook" asked Evelyn skeptically. "I can cook just fine…..as long as it's simple" he said frowning. "There's leftovers…it should last you till I'm through with my cold" said Evelyn shaking her head.

"You think were pathetic because we can't cook" he said smiling. "No I think you're stuck in the Stone Age because you can't cook….not that I mind. Unlike other girls I would have no problem being a stay at home mom after all if I paint and write it the perfect job for when you have children" said Evelyn.

"Which reminds me….are any of the boys gonna be named after me" said Itachi smirking when he watched Evelyn face heat up even more. "You heard that" she cried. "It was very sweet….I haven't heard little brother talking lovingly with a girl since Hinata" said Itachi laughing.

"I'm going to bed now" whined Evelyn.

* * *

Waiting in front of the school Sasuke scanned the crowds waiting for Damien, he knew he would show after all after what he did he would want to gloat. And finally the black clad boy showed up, and when he locked eyes with him he actually had the nerve to smirk.

Sasuke could feel his blood boil he wanted to punch that smirk off his face, "Hey Sasuke what's up" he asked. "You know what, woods now" demanded Sasuke stalking off to the woods. "Coming pretty boy" said Damien glaring at his back. Ever student mutter around them but Sasuke ignored them, but he kept hearing Evelyn's words.

'Don't hit him Sasuke' but he so desperately wanted to she was his, he didn't want anyone to ever lay a hand on her. But would he be pushing her away by taking out Damien, "We can stop here" said Damien.

Turning around Sasuke swung his fist as hard as he could without breaking Damien's jaw, punching the younger boy. He twisted and fell to the ground hard, "That's the only punch I'll take. If you have a problem with me, take it up with me but don't go after Evelyn. She has enough problems with guys and if I find out you do anything to her trust me when I say there won't be a body to find…..and I'm not exaggerating or speaking from the heat of the moment they won't find your body if you touch her in any way. She already scared of boys because of a past event and I won't allow you to add on to that fear" said Sasuke darkly.

"What are you talking about" asked Damien glaring whipping his cheek.

"Evelyn was molested that's why she doesn't talk to boys she's scared of them. The only reason she opened up to me and took me as her boyfriend because I forced her into it. I knew she needed someone so I forced myself into her life to show her not all boys are bad, but you're undoing my work. So if you ever cared about her you'll stay away" said Sasuke glaring.

"You're lying" snapped Damien standing.

"Believe me if you want if not okay but don't go near Evelyn. I find out you do I will keep my promise" said Sasuke turning away. It didn't take long to get back home and when Sasuke did Itachi looked at him expectantly but he ignored his brother and walked upstairs into his and Evelyn's room.

Closing the door he locked it not wanting any interruptions, before crawling next to Evelyn in her mess of blankets he wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke what are you doing" she asked. "Shut up I deserve this I only hit him once as a warning and threaten him not to come near you…I held back and didn't kill him so I get this as a reward got it" said Sasuke tersely.

"…Thank you Sasuke" she said turning in his arms hugging him.

"That's all I get for a thank you" said Sasuke frowning. "Um….y-you want m-me to ki-kiss you" she said blushing. "No I don't want a forced one…..I know, you can sleep with me in the same bed" said Sasuke smirking. "Sleep with you!" said Evelyn surprised.

"Yes sleep with me…. Surely you can sleep in the same bed with me" he said closing his eyes. "Why" asked Evelyn? "It would be nice to wake up to something pretty….besides that night I slept with you the nightmares didn't come" said Sasuke quietly.

"Nightmares" asked Evelyn confused?

"Shush go to sleep" he said squeezing her lightly.

"….Night Sasuke" said Evelyn closing her eyes.

"Night Mrs. Uchiha" he said smirking.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think of it **


	21. Twenty One

**Well everyone thank you for your support on this story I made it extra special ;), and there will be a sequel everyone I'm think of it right now and I hope you will love it when I come out with it oh but does anyone know a good title for the sequel I can't think of one? Any ideas the only thing I could come up with is 'The Wrong Uchiha: A New Beginning' but that sounds a little bland well enjoy**

* * *

Grocery store, it had been so long since he had been to one….well since he last lived in Kohona. Shuffling behind Evelyn's Sasuke sighed; the only good thing about this trip was seeing Evelyn all cute. She was wearing a white shirt with silver designs on the skirt, with a white jacket lined in white faux fur with cat ears sew on the hood.

She also wore a ruffled white skirt with silver leggys and tan boots.

She even pulled her hair up into a high pony tail making her hair reach her ankles. She looked so innocent and cute he wanted to lock her up and never let her go. Feeling a shiver run through him Sasuke could feel his want build up, he wanted to take Evelyn's innocence. She was so tempting, so soft, so good smelling, and so small. He could force her under him and take her with no problem but he didn't want that.

He wanted to see her beautiful golden brown eyes lust for him and want him like he wanted her.

But it would be a while before that would happen, she still wigged out from just getting hugged in public. "Sasuke why are you staring at me like that" asked Evelyn her voice cutting through his thoughts. Blinking in surprise Sasuke stared down at Evelyn's innocent little face, she was so cute her pale round face painted in a cute puzzled expression.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'm going to have to molest you" he said causally smirking when she glowed pink.

"Don't say things like that so casually" she cried embarrassed.

"Then stop looking adorable, it makes me want to taint you" said Sasuke huskily.

Turning dark red Evelyn wobbled in place, Sasuke could tell she was one more comment away from passing out. "Come on Evie we have to get food" said Sasuke patting her head. "Then stop making crude comments" she hissed still burning up. "I can't help it I like it when your scarlet it shows how cute you are" he said, "But I have to admit I like you pink more" he said nonchalantly.

"And I like a muzzle on you" mutter Evelyn with a grumble. "I heard that" said Sasuke. "It was meant to be heard" snapped Evelyn, "Eve" said someone behind them. Looking back together Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of an older girl, she look to be about Itachi's age.

She was tall with an almost cream colored blonde hair that stopped mid back; she had stunning dark green eyes and flawless tan skin. "Winner" said Evelyn happily her face was almost glowing. "Wow you've still so small" said 'Winner'.

"Yea and you've gotten taller Winter" said Evelyn happily. "Yea sometimes I think my agent is spiking my drinks to make me taller" said Winter giggling. "So how long is that hair of yours" asked Winter looking behind her?

Gasping Winter ran her fingers through Evelyn's hair.

"It's so long, it would drag if it wasn't up won't it" she said in awe. "Yea it gets in the way a lot but I love my long hair" said Evelyn beaming. "Ah I use to have so much fun playing with it" said Winter happily. "Evelyn who the hell is she and why is she touching you so freely" snapped Sasuke yanking Evelyn back over to him.

Causing her to stumble and fall into his arms.

"Sasuke what are you doing" cried Evelyn embarrassed. "Wondering who the hell she is and why you're ignoring me because of her" said Sasuke. "Um I'm Winter, Winter Evans….I'm Eve's old babysitter" said Winter staring at him intrigued. "Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha Evelyn's boyfriend…and even if you have history with my girlfriend I don't want you touching her freely" snapped Sasuke.

"Eve got a boyfriend….wow I always thought she become a hermit living alone….I couldn't even get her out on the playground. How did you become her boyfriend" asked Winter intrigued. "Force" said Sasuke. Laughing Winter nodded, "Yea that would be the only way" said Winter amused.

"Well Sasuke thank you I know she's shy and will probably make you wait before she starts doing anything boyfriend-girlfriend like but I hope you have the patience you wait her out" said Winter winking. "I'll wait till the earth crumbles" said Sasuke. "Really that so sweet…I want a boyfriend like that…..you don't got an older brother that acts like you do you. I don't care if he's ugly or anything as long as he's like you" said Winter seriously.

"….Um Winter don't you have a boyfriend" asked Evelyn before flinching when and air of depression hit the girl, "No my boyfriend cheated on me like all the others" she whined, "Is really so wrong not being ready to have sex….it didn't feel right. Why can't I find a boyfriend I feel comfortable around" cried Winter pulling Evelyn right out of Sasuke's arms sobbing on the younger girls shoulder.

"There, there Winner" said Evelyn patting her back.

"I thought getting a foreign boyfriend would work because they say foreign boys are more mature" said Winter sniffing. "Who says that" asked Evelyn confused. "But instead I got another break up…..just this time in a cute British accent" cried Winter sobbing.

"Um there, there" said Evelyn looking over at Sasuke who was watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"So when did you get back" asked Evelyn. "Only a couple of days ago, I'm taking four months off four the holidays. I mean I haven't been back in town since I started modeling" said Winter lightly whipping her eyes as she pulled away from Evelyn. "Your mom must be happy" said Evelyn.

"Yea she wouldn't stop crying when I told her I'm staying for a while, well I gotta go I'll come by and see you later" said Winter waving as she walked away. Watching her walk pass Itachi the two of them shared a look before Winter kept walking, but Itachi stopped and stared after her before finishing his way to them. "Who was that" he asked. "Um she use to watch me when I was younger" said Evelyn lightly.

"Hmmm" he hummed.

"Why do you ask" asked Evelyn curious.

"No reason" he said smiling down at her, "Right so I think I'm just about done did you see anything you guys want" asked Evelyn. "Um actually" said Itachi looking over at and isle with a gleam in his eye. And Evelyn obvious knew where he was looking because she gave him that certian smile she only gave him. "Oh if you want we can get one of every kind" she said kindly.

"Really" he asked.

"Sure it's no problem" said Lorelei happily. Then by the end of the trip the had two baskets, one filled with food the second filled with a bunch of boxes of things called Ding Dongs, Twinkies, Snowballs, Moon pies, and other sweet crap. Itachi's sweet tooth truly was scary. "Are you sure it's alright to get all this" asked Itachi watching the price of groceries go up higher and higher.

"Yes it's alright to splurge every now and then. It won't hurt anything, when Dad died his insurance had to pay double because his death was an accident. Plus we still get money from his business and mom's a doctor and they make good money….we ain't rich but we can splurge every now and then" said Evelyn shrugging. "I thought your dad died because he was sick" said Sasuke frowning watching Evelyn carefully.

"He was but he started to get better. So he took me to a bookstore as celebration. On our way back we got into an accident" said Evelyn dully her face blank as she talk. "Could we not talk about my dad everything gets depressing when we do" said Evelyn paying the cash register worker.

* * *

Helping Evelyn put up the groceries Sasuke frowned as he watched his brother carefully out of the corner of his eye. Ever since the grocery store trip he had been distracted, "Itachi are you alright you seem distracted" asked Evelyn.

Apparently she had notice too.

"Your friend…she looks familiar I think I've seen her before" he said. "You read any of the magazines around the house" asked Evelyn casually. "I skim from time to time" said Itachi. "You've seen her from them" said Evelyn grabbing one before flipping to a page to show Winter posing in a beautiful white dress.

It showed her in some field in winter holding a crystal bottle with her name on it. "She's a model, she got her own clothing line and just got a perfume made after her, she hates it because they named it Winter after her. Its call 'Winter, Smell like the Season'" said Evelyn laughing.

"She looks pretty" he said softly staring at her picture.

"Yea Winter has always been pretty, but it always gave her problems in school" said Evelyn sadly. "What do you mean" asked Itachi wanting to know more about the girl. Raising his eyebrow Sasuke wonder if he's brother was actually interested in the girl, if he was then he would be happy. It meant he would be no threat to his and Evelyn's relationship.

"Well she was always so pretty but because she was so quiet she wasn't very popular with other girls. But she was popular with boys. Guys often left their girlfriend if they thought they had a chance with her, so he got her bullied by a lot of girls. And when she would actually date a guy they always moved to fast for her and tried to force her into…relations, early. She got broken up with a lot because she wouldn't give it up when they asked" said Evelyn.

"Boys of your world can be very stupid" said Itachi.

"Yea….that's why I was surprise when she started dating that British guys…she's sorta like me swore off guys in our world she wanted characters from books. After all you can make the perfect guy on paper and find them in books, but in our world it takes to long to find them sometimes it feels like it's not worth the wait. It takes them too long to mature and while your waiting they can hurt yo so badly" said Evelyn sighing.

"Well you don't have to wait" said Sasuke hugging her from behind.

"Are you kidding you're the most immature character of Naruto, Naruto is more mature then you Kiba is more mature" said Evelyn crossing her arms. "Why do you insist on insulting me" asked Sasuke flicking her forehead.

"Ow" said Evelyn frowning.

"You two are so cute" said Itachi smiling.

"Shut up why do people keep saying that" said Evelyn bright pink.

"Because it's true" said Itachi before Sasuke blocked Evelyn from view.

"How many times do I have to tell you do not to call her cute, I don't even want you looking at her let alone making her blush? Only I get to see her cute face" growled Sasuke. "Shut up" whined Evelyn blushing brighter running off. "Evelyn great now you made her run off" growled Sasuke taking off after Evelyn.

Sighing Itachi shook his head, Sasuke was rather amusing in love cute even.

Picking up the magazine Itachi ripped the picture of Winter out before folding it up and slipping it in his pocket. _'Ah does a certain little Uchiha have a crush" _asked the Goddess. "I think she's beautiful if that is what you're asking, as for feelings I have nothing for her now…I'll have to see what kind of person she is before I determine that" said Itachi going back to shelving the groceries.

* * *

Standing outside the door of his and Evelyn's room Sasuke sighed, why did it always come to this? Him outside the door with Evelyn inside the room, it was like a repeating ever ending cycle.

"Come on Evie" he said going inside.

"Is it really so bad that I want to keep you for myself" he asked looking down at her small form huddled by the bed. "Yes it is" she said stubbornly when he closed the door. "Plus you said all that embarrassing stuff at the store" she said blushing.

"Well I can't help it…it just slips out" he said sitting next to her. "Yea but you like my reactions" she said frowning. "Because they show me you like me….if you didn't you would be disgusted. But your not your embarrassed because you have feelings for me and you secretly want me to ravish you" said Sasuke touching foreheads with Evelyn watching her turn into a beautiful shade of pink.

"And I'll wait till you tell me you want it before I do anything" he said.

"And what if I wait years" said Evelyn frowning.

"Then I'll be by your side till then" said Sasuke causally.

"What if I don't want to do anything till we're married" asked Evelyn quietly her blush cooling down. "Then I'll say I do" said Sasuke softly kissing Evelyn. Feeling her lips slowly brush against his, Sasuke cupped the back of her head deepening the kiss. Feeling arms slip around his neck Sasuke smirking dropped his hand slowly, Sasuke traced her body with hands.

Reaching the bottom of her shirt he pushed his hands under her shirt letting his finger trace patterns on the soft skin of her lower back. Pulling away they stared at each other for a good minute but Sasuke could see Evelyn was coming to her sense. Rushing forward he got a little more aggressive with his kiss determined to make this small moment last as long as he could.

Pushing her on her back he nipped at her bottom lip before kissing the corner of her mouth tailing down to her neck, going to the soft column of her neck he gave her a small bit actually forcing out a small moan. Smirking Sasuke stored that way inside his head, so his cutie pie actually like a little pain. Pulling away he watched her come back a little slower this time, but he sighed when her face twisted in panic.

"Did I just…did you" she said her face slowly heating up before she let go of him and fainted , "And once again I've killed her" he said sighing shaking his head at her.

"What am I gonna do with you love" he said flicking a couple of strains of her hair off her forehead.

* * *

Staring at Evelyn with a frown Sasuke let out a growl go figure he gives her a tad pleasure and she closes herself off. He like his weak little lamb, but he was a wolf and he was hungry. He never knew that kissing the one you love could be so addicting and he was hooked he wanted to play with her some more. And her being shy wasn't helping him at all, "Are done being mad at me" asked Sasuke dully waiting for her to look over.

"I'm waiting for the goddess to give up and let you go back to your world" said Evelyn coldly flipping through her magazine.

"If I go back now I'm dragging you with me" he said yaking her magazine out of her hands.

"Hey I'm reading that" she snapped. "Yea and I've been trying to get your attention for the past three days" snapped Sasuke glaring into her eyes. Looking away from him Sasuke grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her up to sit right next to him, "You looked away I win now sit next to me" he snapped wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let go" snapped Evelyn trying to get away.

Yanking her into his lap Sasuke glare at her till she settled down in his lap, "Now be a good girl and sit" he growled. "….O-Okay" she mutter sitting still. Relaxing again Sasuke quickly wonder were his brother had disappeared too. Sitting still he closed his eyes and listen to the TV peacefully till Evelyn started wiggling in his lap. Biting his lip Sasuke tried to ignored it till he could no more.

Grabbing her and forcing her still he looked at her cute puzzled expression and let out a groan, "Evelyn don't wiggle…..you won't like the results" he said quietly. "What results" she asked innocently. Looking at her in disbelief Sasuke let his head fall back, "Your joking right" he said groaning.

"What results" asked Evelyn twisting in his lap to straddle him.

Lifting his head up Sasuke curled his finger beckoning her to lean in closer, leaning in he whisper the answer into her ear. And the results were almost immediate she passed out quicker then she did three days ago.

"Oh Evelyn were never gonna get anywhere if you keep passing out" he said sighing wrapping her arms around his neck before grabbing her thighs and picking her up to take her to the bed.

"It's gonna be years before I even get to kiss you properly" he mutter dropping her on the bed crawling in next to her switching on her TV.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think everyone and if you have a title idea give me a shout**


	22. Twenty Two

**Here is a new chapter everyone I hope you like and I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Itachi decided to spend a week watching Evelyn's old babysitter, Winter to see what she was really like. And all he got was a headache. It was almost if she had three personalities, one for home, one for her friends, and one for Evelyn.

At home she was a quiet docile girl who did everything asked of her.

If her mother asked her to do something she did it right then and there with no questions asked. She was the perfect daughter and a loving sister. Then with her friends she was talkative and full of spirit but acted as the mother of the group, she made sure they didn't get in trouble.

And the few times she saw Evelyn she became a bright and happy girl full of energy and acted childish. She hugged her and treated Evelyn like a living doll much to Sasuke's annoyance, but Itachi had to wonder which on was the true her.

He had a good guess that it was between her friends and Evelyn.

Sitting in the tree across from her window he watched her type away at her laptop smiling and laughing at whatever she read. _'So Itachi do you have a crush yet' _asked the Goddess popping in his head. "Hard to say, she seems great but I don't know who she is even after a week of watching her. People usually become their true selves when alone but she rarely is" he mutter quietly.

"I'm thinking that she truly lets herself shine through when she's around Evelyn. She seems most relaxed around her, but she plays those other roles so well" said Itachi quietly. _'People always put a little of themselves into their fake selves' _said the Goddess.

"I know I've come up with my own fake self before" said Itachi. _'You should probably try to get to know her on your own….see which one she uses on you' _said the Goddess. "Yes…but what should I do how should I get to know her" said Itachi.

Hearing movement inside Winter's room Itachi watched her pull off her shirt revealing a tone tan body. She wore a black lacy bra with white flowers for decoration, blushing ever so lightly Itachi turned his head only to find himself staring at her once again.

She was slender with a curvy body that filled out so well, watching her slip out of her skirt Itachi felt fire run through his body.

She wore matching panties and she had long, long legs. _'Are you a peeking tom Mr. Uchiha I thought you were better then that'_ said the Goddess amused. "Even I can't resist a girl like that" said Itachi watching her slip on a silky sexy lavender night gown lined in black lace.

"…..I am definitely attracted to her" he said quietly. _'Really I thought the drool on your lip meant something'_ said the Goddess sarcastically. "I'm not drooling" he said quietly. _'What would you have done if she stripped down to her bare skin you perv' _asked the Goddess amused.

"I would have looked away….a man shouldn't see a woman bare unless he loves her or they're married" said Itachi firmly.

"You're a peeking tom never could have guess that" said a voice to his left. Looking over Itachi sigh to see his little brother, "Sasuke what are you doing here" he said looking back to see Winter shutting down her computer before climbing into bed.

"You've been worrying Evelyn she convinced you've joined a cult" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"…..That girl if so strange" said Itachi amused.

"Yea and you're a disgusting peeking tom" said Sasuke with a growl.

"I'm not insulting her Sasuke" said Itachi holding up his hands, "Then don't call her strange" snapped Sasuke before looking over at Winter's darken room. "Your very protective and possessive Sasuke, it's cute" said Itachi chuckling.

"The only one I will allow call me cute is Evelyn let that be a warning" said Sasuke crossly, "And if I didn't let mom touch my favorite teddy bear what makes you think I would let anyone touch my girl" said Sasuke. "So true you stabbed me in the foot when I took him from you" said Itachi fondly.

"At least it got you a week off of missions" said Sasuke, "So what the hell is going on with you? You never stalked girls back home" asked Sasuke curious.

"I don't know she's a little strange herself, she has three personalities. And I'm curious to know which one is real" said Itachi. "Well as long as you keep away from Evelyn I could care less what you do with her friends" said Sasuke dully. "…..Your such a saint" said Itachi shaking his head.

"What ever I only care about Evelyn I don't see why I should have to worry about anyone else" said Sasuke frowning. "We should get home I smell a storm coming" said Itachi. "Yea Evelyn doesn't do good with storms" said Sasuke leaping out of the tree with Itachi behind him.

It didn't take long for the two boys to get home and right away Sasuke ran upstairs, leaving Itachi all alone. _'So what are you gonna do about your newfound crush' _asked the Goddess. "Simple, ask Evelyn about her, then plan a couple of meetings between us then go from there" said Itachi casually.

_'Your much better at this then Sasuke' _said the Goddess amused, _'Some of his ideas of charming her were just so…well let's say unique and that's being nice'_. Chuckling Itachi looked up to the room they share, "He's come a long way though….she actually cares about him. Always making sure he's taken care of worried when he's moody, and comforts him when she feels he's upset. I have to say I'm grateful to her, she open him up and made him confront his feelings, even if those feelings make him angry at me" said Itachi.

_'Yea Evie us an amazing little girl'_ said the Goddess.

"I wonder if Winter will be too" said Itachi thinking of the beautiful blond.

* * *

Walking straight into the room Sasuke found Evelyn still awake reading some book, "What are you doing up" he asked. Looking up from her book Evelyn gave him a frown, "I was waiting for you" she said shyly.

"Waiting for me" he said smirking.

"Just like a wife would for her husband" he said crawling into the bed next to her.

Laying on his side Sasuke propped his head on his hand to stare at her with a smirk. Looking over at him with an amused smile Evelyn shook her head no, "Not a wife….we are no were near that" she said. "Then what are we" he asked. "Girlfriend and boyfriend" said Evelyn shyly.

"Is that so" he said pulling her down to lay on her back.

"Yea….I can't deny it anymore you feel it I might as well go ahead and say it I like you" she said blushing. "And I like you too" said Sasuke kissing her, "…..So where has your brother been going" asked Evelyn once they parted.

"He's been stalking your old babysitter" said Sasuke playing with her hair.

"Stalking Winter" asked Evelyn confused.

"I think my brother has a crush on her….he was watching her undress" said Sasuke. "Itachi's a perv…..now my hopes for a decent man are over" said Evelyn with a cry, "What am I" asked Sasuke frowning. "A perv who told his girlfriend who passes out at the description of sex that she was about to give him a boner" said Evelyn frowning at him.

Looking away with a smirk Sasuke laughed, "Your so cute and shy it's almost pathetic" he said. "Shut and turn out the lights I'm tired" mutter Evelyn crossly. "Will do wife" he said getting up to switch off the lights. Crawling back in Sasuke pulled Evelyn close and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, "Sasuke" she said.

"Hmmm" he hummed.

"…..If you stay and we have kids what would you name the girls" asked Evelyn. "Hmmm Yume, Ami, and Mio" he said. "What would you name our boys" he asked, "…..Sousuke, Kaname, and Ikuto" she said. Going silent the two laid into each others arm feeling sleep call to them, "Evelyn" Sasuke mutter quietly.

"Hmmm" hummed Evelyn tiredly. "…..If we have to part because the Goddess won't allow us to stay together will you remember" he asked. "Mmhmm" she hummed. "Good….because I'll remember you even if I have to go back and die" he said staring down at her with a frown.

"And remember no matter what you'll always belong to me….no other boy will love you like I could" he mutter pulling her closer to him.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think :)**


	23. Twenty Three

**Hello everyone sorry last chapter was so short I hope this one is a little better, well enjoy and remember I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The weekends were always nice; but Evelyn found that this weekend was not her favorite…no it wasn't at all.

It was now October and Halloween fell on a weekend allow party goers everywhere to throw a Halloween party. And it just so happen La'Oshiaa convinced, Evelyn prefer to say forced, Evelyn to hold a Halloween party at her house since there wouldn't be any parental supervisions. "La'Oshiaa please don't let this happen I've never done anything think this and what if they destroy the house" asked Evelyn.

"Then I'll help you pay for damages, come on your mom isn't gonna be here for nine months you have to have a party it's the teenager thing to do" said La'Oshiaa hanging up black and orange streamers. "I'm not a teenager I never was" cried Evelyn fearfully.

"Evelyn it'll be alright….me and Itachi can handle any snot nose brats" said Sasuke look back at her from the couch.

"Are you kidding me you'll be the only one here Itachi is always following around Winter" cried Evelyn. "Oh you should invite Winter having a model at the party will be so cool" said La'Oshiaa. "I doubt she'll wanna come to a high school party" said Evelyn sighing.

"You never know till you know" said La'Oshiaa happily slapping on some spider webs on the walls. "Tomorrow we'll have to move all the furniture out then we can finish decorating. How's the food coming along" asked La'Oshiaa.

"It's doing find she making lot's of cupcakes, cookies, brownies, small cakes, small cheese cakes….you name it she's making it" said Sasuke with distaste. "Well I have to make alot your brother keeps giving me that look that says 'Please give me a cookie I've been through so much', I can't ignore that" said Evelyn crossly.

"Really because you could still half ass it, I think someone secretly wants a party" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"I'm not doing this half ass because food is as much of an art as well art, if I put out food that doesn't have my best in it. It reflects badly on me" said Evelyn. "….Food is an art" said La'Oshiaa. "Yes just with food you can appreciate it through smell, appearance, and taste" said Evelyn crossly.

"Man you and Itachi are lucky I bet her food in the bomb" said La'Oshiaa grinning at Sasuke.

"I've gained weight because of her…even with all the training I've been doing" said Sasuke frowning at Evelyn. "I don't tell you to get seconds" said Evelyn frowning herself. "You don't tell me not too" said Sasuke crossly. "You I don't hear Itachi complaining and most men like a girlfriend who will cook for them" said Evelyn glaring.

"Yea but most don't care it'll turn them into fat slobs" said Sasuke.

"I'm guessing you wanna keep your hot body" said La'Oshiaa chuckling. "Of course how else will I control" said Sasuke smirking when Evelyn flushed pale pink, "Shut up you don't control me with your body" said Evelyn defensively.

"…Then how come last night all I had to do we removed my shirt and you were putty in my hands" said Sasuke arrogantly. "Shut up" yelled Evelyn turning a dark pink. "Ah controlled by your man your truly are a housewife" said La'Oshiaa chuckling. "Shut up" said Evelyn walking into the kitchen when the alarm went off.

"So Mr. Uchiha, when me and your girlfriend go costume shopping do you want me to convinced her to get anything certain" whispered La'Oshiaa. "….A kitty costume, she's a cute little kitten and should be dress as one….and if you can't find that a bunny. Nothing sexy just cute" said Sasuke.

"The only boy I know who wants his girlfriend cute and not sexy. Most if they get to choose would choose see through lingerie and a pair of animal's ears" said La'Oshiaa. "Evelyn can't pull off sexy….she can only do cute, which when I finally get her into the stage were she thinks she need to wear prettier lingerie your going to help her pink out frilly cute pieces with bows in whites, pinks, blues and other soft colors" said Sasuke firmly.

"Ah I love it when you order me around" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"And I love it when you make her do want I want her to do" said Sasuke smirking.

"Oh I've learned about Naruto yesterday how could you do that too him he was your best friend" said La'Oshiaa changing the subject. "I'm an emotionally damage psychopath, what do you think I should have done" said Sasuke dryly.

"….You could have said you were sorry" said La'Oshiaa stubbornly. "I doubt a simple I'm sorry would have worked" said Sasuke dryly. "You never know till you try" said La'Oshiaa. "Well kinda hard when he's in another world" snapped Sasuke.

"Your right" said La'Oshiaa dropping to her knees in front of the couch.

"Oh great Goddess that I never knew about till about a month or two ago I can't really remember. Please send Naruto to Evelyn's house so he can get back to being friends with Sasuke, I beg of thee throw Evelyn's life into turmoil again. And make Sasuke's miserable" yelled La'Oshiaa to the ceiling.

"Lay-Lay what are you doing" asked Evelyn walking into the room with a confused expression. "Praying to the Goddess to bring Naruto" said La'Oshiaa standing. "Don't do that she might actually send him if she hears you" said Evelyn frowning.

"Exactly and I don't want that dunce here, I have enough problems with my brother" said Sasuke growling.

"Your brother is rarely here anymore" said Evelyn going back into the kitchen. "Still bothers me" gripped Sasuke. "You're so much more open since you've felt Evelyn's love" said La'Oshiaa. "And you've becomes much more annoying since Evelyn's love" said Sasuke.

"Ah I love these back and forth between us" said La'Oshiaa laughing. "La'Oshiaa can we go costume shopping now" asked Evelyn coming back out. "Yea it'll be fun" said La'Oshiaa happily. "Sasuke will you take to cookies out of the oven and I made you something for lunch just in case were out late you just have to heat it up" said Evelyn waving. "Bye" he said watching the leave. Sitting back in his seat Sasuke turned on the TV and smirked when the door slammed.

"She is so my wife" he said amused.

* * *

Watching La'Oshiaa try on costume after costume was rather amusing he literally went into character and became a whole new person. And so far today she was a super secret sexy totally awesome spy, an Egyptian queen, Cinderella, a mouse, a play boy bunny, and even a Goddess of Love. "So which one" she asked come out in a sleek wedding dress with a veil and a fake bouquet of white roses.

"Hmmm….I have to say I liked that Goddess of Love, that rosy pink is your color" said Evelyn.

"I think I might buy that long wing with the flowers too" said La'Oshiaa.

"Why not just take out all your braids and I'll weave flowers into your hair" said Evelyn.

"Hmmmm I have been wanting a new hair style okay" said La'Oshiaa happily. "Now it's your turn" said La'Oshiaa grabbing her hands and pulling her out of her seat throwing her into the dressing room. And before she could think an outfit was shoved into her arms, "And don't forget the kitty ears" sang La'Oshiaa tossing a head band of white kitty ear over the curtain.

Sighing Evelyn held out her costume and found that it wasn't all that bad.

It was a pale pink short sleeve dress that went to her knees; it had a furry white sash that acted as a cat tail. It also had white stalking with pink boots and white furry gloves that looked like paws with a pink bow on the left paw.

Slipping it on Evelyn found that it fitted comfortably it wasn't too tight on her and nothing was too low. Coming out she smiled at La'Oshiaa, "I like it I don't have to look anymore" she said satisfied. "Great you look cute" said La'Oshiaa giving her thumbs up.

"Evie you're a little kitty you're so cute" cried someone.

Looking over together Evelyn beamed to see Winter, "Winner" she said. "Ah hello little kitty" said Winter patting her head. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm meeting you again, this never gets old" said La'Oshiaa beaming at Winter.

"Oh hi again crazy girl…aw you make a beautiful fake bride" said Winter noticing La'Oshiaa.

"Winter will you come to my and Evelyn's Halloween tomorrow" asked La'Oshiaa quickly. "Halloween Party huh, sure do I need to get a date" asked Winter. "Actually would you mind going with Itachi Sasuke's older brother….you two can supervise" said Evelyn quickly.

"With Itachi, oh that handsome quiet one always with you two sure if he doesn't mind" said Winter happily.

"Great" said La'Oshiaa grinning, "So are you two going as a kitty and a bride" asked Winter looking at them both. "I'm gonna be the Goddess of love actually" said La'Oshiaa pointing at the floor length pink toga like dress. "Cool pink is your color" said Winter nodding.

"Thank you" said La'Oshiaa giddily.

"You wanna help me pick out mine" asked Winter excitedly.

"Sure" said La'Oshiaa beaming.

"Sounds fun" said Evelyn smiling as Winter ran off to the back, "Oh my god I got complimented by a model and we're gonna help her choose a costume do I have stars in my eyes because I'm feeling a little star struck" said La'Oshiaa happily.

"Your good" said Evelyn enjoying La'Oshiaa's reaction. "So how's Itachi gonna take you setting him up on a date" asked La'Oshiaa. "Well like we said before he's been stalker her and stalkers generally like their victims so I don't think he'll be too angry said Evelyn shrugging.

"Oh guys how about a fairy" cried Winter running up to them with a lavender fairy costume that had a fiery orange skirt with matching wings. "Um Winner that's for children" said Evelyn amused. "Oh…..I'll look for something else don't move" said Winter running away again.

"….So did you watch her or did she really watch you" asked La'Oshiaa rising an eyebrow. "A mixture of both" said Evelyn smiling. "She needs a stable guy to guide her in the right direction" said La'Oshiaa chuckling. "That she does" said Evelyn laughing herself.

By the end of the trip Evelyn bought the kitty costume, La'Oshiaa her Goddess costume, and Winter settle on an angel costume. It was a pure white dress that reach just above her knees with white tights and silver sandals; it also had a head band for her silver halo and pull on white angel wings with silver gloves to completely it.

"So what's Itachi going as" asked Winter curious.

"Um a devil" said Evelyn gripping her bag tighter, inside with her costume was a pair of devil horns and a pitch fork along with wolf ears for Sasuke. She was sure that was all she could be able to get the boys in.

After all they weren't very festive, "A devil that go good with me being an angel….so what can you tell me about Itachi he seems nice" said Winter. "Well he's a lot nicer then Sasuke" said Evelyn right away. "For you to like Sasuke you sure do love to insult him" said Winter laughing.

"….Our relationship is complicated" said Evelyn frowning, "Hmm but what else can you tell me" asked Winter.

"Well he's an all around great guy, a somewhat pervert, he's kind, major sweet tooth, loyal, and patient" said Evelyn. "Sounds great" said Winter. "Yea he's the greatest" said Evelyn beaming. "….You wouldn't mind if I was intreasted in him would you" asked Winter looking down.

"Not at all in fact I would encourage it…you two would make a nice couple" said Evelyn.

"Hey what about me I said I wanted him and you said no way in hell" said La'Oshiaa. "You two wouldn't be good together you need someone else" said Evelyn frowning. "How about Naruto" said La'Oshiaa slyly. "Try Kiba, Naruto goes with Hinata" said Evelyn firmly.

"Fine but I'm still flirting with him" said La'Oshiaa.

"Whose Naruto and is he coming tomorrow for the party" asked Winter confused. "Um Naruto is sorta Sasuke's ex best friend so no he's not coming" said Evelyn quickly. "Oh okay" said Winter shrugging. "But I prayed to the Goddess" said La'Oshiaa firmly.

"She doesn't know any thing Lay-Lay shhhhh" said Evelyn frowning. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually if her and Itachi click" said La'Oshiaa crossing her arms. "Well if that happens I will but I'm only going to if it does" said Evelyn. "It would be quicker if you just told her right now" said La'Oshiaa. "Keep pushing and cops are gonna show up at the party" warned Evelyn.

"Fine, Fine moody much" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it tell me your thoughts:)**


	24. Twenty Four

**Here is the new chapter I hope you like and I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It was quiet the night before the party, everything was ready the food was in storage, the decorations were almost done, and the costumes were ready. Although Evelyn ended up buying Sasuke and Itachi's for no reason, both refused her. Lying awake with her arms around Sasuke Evelyn listened to his heart beat and his calm breathing as he slept.

He had no worries what so ever but then again she was the worrier of the two, he just sat back and relaxes telling her to slow down.

It seemed almost impossible that this Sasuke was real anymore, he was nothing like when he started and in her opinion he no longer resembled the Sasuke from manga. He was a Sasuke she didn't know but found herself wanting too. "Sasuke" mutter Evelyn looking up at his sleeping face.

"Hmm" he hummed in his sleep, "…..Is it okay if I fall in love with you" she asked. "Because I don't know but I think I am…you made me open up to people and made me get friends. You've even made me happy….I feel so happy like when daddy was alive, and it's all because of you. So can I fall in love with you" she asked closing her eyes. "Do whatever" he mutter in his sleep.

"Thank you" she muttered feeling sleep calling her.

"I love you Evie" he mutter in his sleep.

Looking up blushing Evelyn felt chills run down her spine, "You love me" she said shocked. "Mmhmm" said Sasuke rolling over in her arms. "I really like you Sasuke" mutter Evelyn hugging him tighter. Going to sleep herself Evelyn dreamt of Sousuke, Kaname and Yume, and they were joined with another face. Another little boy with coffee brown eyes, her nose, mouth, and cheek bones, and Sasuke's everything else.

He was so beautiful was dark raven hair that actually spiked in the back like Sasuke, watching him wail Evelyn reached out for him. He was only inches away unlike the others they were all far away. Why was he so close, stretching for him she was about to finally touch his little hand before everything fell.

She could everything speed by her in a rush and soon she was staring up at Sasuke who looked sleepy and annoyed. "Sasuke" she said before his word from the night came back, blushing she sat up quickly. "Um what is it" she asked. "La'Oshiaa's here make her go away" he said flopping back onto the bed.

"Come on you it's the day of our totally awesome party and you must help with the decorations you walk up freakin walls you're great for this job" yelled La'Oshiaa walking over to their bed grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt trying to drag the heavy boy out of bed.

"Holy crap your fat" she yelled sliding toward him as she pulled.

"Its muscle" grumbled Sasuke.

"Call it what you want fat is still fat" said La'Oshiaa jerking back getting him to move an inch. "Pull one more time and I'm sending you to the Goddess personally" threaten Sasuke. "Go ahead and try that won't make Evie very happy" said La'Oshiaa still pulling.

"Lay-Lay let him sleep some more I'll make breakfast if you do" said Evelyn. "Oh with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, ham, and um hash browns, omelets and everything else" asked La'Oshiaa excitedly. "I'm up" said Sasuke climbing out of bed the blankets falling off of him as he walked out the bedroom and toward the bathroom.

"Good and put a shirt on I rather not get so worked up in the morning unlike Evelyn I don't have a boyfriend to relieve my tension" yelled La'Oshiaa. "La'Oshiaa" yelled Evelyn in shock. "What" said La'Oshiaa looking back without a worry?

"You shouldn't talk out loud like that…its inappropriate" said Evelyn crossing her arms. "Evie teenagers are nothing but inappropriate" said La'Oshiaa laughing. "I'm not" said Evelyn. "That's because your shelter" said La'Oshiaa patting her head.

"Now hurry and make me food momma didn't make me anything. Once you can reach the stove you have to start making your own food" said La'Oshiaa pulling her out of bed. Looking her over La'Oshiaa frowned. "That's what you wear to bed with him" she asked in disbelief.

Looking down at her sweats Evelyn nodded, "Yea…I like sweats" she said. "You…I'm not even gonna get started" said La'Oshiaa dismissing her. "What's wrong with this" asked Evelyn. "You're in bulky sweats your not even trying to seduce Sasuke" said La'Oshiaa. "I don't want to seduce him….beside he seems to like me no matter what I'm in" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Whatever come make breakfast" said La'Oshiaa dragging her downstairs, "Winter's here and we need your help to get Itachi to talk he just keeps giving us shorts answers when we asked him a question. It's like he doesn't like to talk" said La'Oshiaa.

"He's a quiet person he's like Sasuke" said Evelyn. "By the way you don't mind if Damien comes to the party do you" asked La'Oshiaa looking back at Evelyn. "Damien" said Evelyn frowning. "Yea I mean I notice you've been avoiding him but it's alright if he comes right" said La'Oshiaa hopefully. "Um okay I guess I don't mind" said Evelyn shrugging. "Great I think he's cute" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"You like Damien" asked Evelyn with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I like that whole artist soulful kinda guy thing" said La'Oshiaa happily. "Hmmm I didn't think you would go for his type" said Evelyn. "I admit I was always a little put off because he dresses like a goth but I have to admit he's pretty cute in all of that. And I figured since he obviously ain't ever gonna get with you because of Sasuke I should take a whack at him" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"Good luck" said Evelyn happy for her friend.

"Luck has nothing to do with it" said La'Oshiaa smirking.

"Sometimes I wish I was as confident as you La'Oshiaa" said Evelyn chuckling. "You shouldn't your great the way you are" said La'Oshiaa, "And Sasuke apparently feels the same too since he loves you and not me"

"Yea I guess but I wish I was more confident" said Evelyn.

"You'll get there soon enough don't worry" said La'Oshiaa. The rest of the day was spent preparing for the party and when the moment finally arrived Evelyn could feel anxiety as more and more people showed up. She didn't like parties she knew it meant she was a downer but it was the way she was, she always hated parties.

In fact the only reason she probably hadn't freaked out was because of Sasuke.

He was always in reaching distance of her watching everyone who came near them with careful eyes. Leaning again the wall with him Evelyn watched everyone laugh and talk lightly swaying to the song playing. "Are you okay" asked Sasuke watching her carefully. "Of course why wouldn't I be" said Evelyn.

"You really seemed apposed to this party" said Sasuke casually. "Well you know I'm afraid of everything that's all" said Evelyn shrugging. "If it gets to be too much tell me and I'll get you out of here" said Sasuke. Looking over Evelyn gave Sasuke a loving smile, blushing a little Sasuke looked away, "What's that for" he asked.

"For being the best boyfriend you can be" said Evelyn happily. "…You seemed a lot happier" said Sasuke looking over. "Because I finally found someone to make me happy" said Evelyn beaming at the raven hair boy, "Funny me too" said Sasuke grabbing Evelyn's hand.

* * *

It was nothing but silence between them, Winter could feel his eyes on her from time to time but every time she looked over he was looking out at the crowd. She had to wonder if he was shy or it that was just the silent kind of guy.

"So Itachi" she said starting up a conversation, "Where you from…you don't really look American" said Winter kindly. "Um I'm from Japan" he said after a pause. "Oh where in Japan" asked Winter intrigued. "Kyoto" said Itachi.

"Ah yes Kyoto is beautiful" said Winter. "You've been" asked Itachi.

"Yea I got to model some kimonos it was amazing, I love it. They were so beautiful" said Winter closing her eyes as she remember the patterns and colors. "I bet you would look beautiful in a kimono" said Itachi. "You think I thought I looked a little weird I loved wearing them but I always felt out of place" said Winter laughing.

"If you felt out of place it must have meant you beauty shined brighter then everyone else's combined" said Itachi smiling. Looking over with a grin Winter laughed, "Aren't we the charmer" she said lightly.

"…Mother always said I have a natural talent for it" said Itachi smiling. "So why are you here missing your little brother" asked Winter. "Yes….Sasuke never came back to Japan because he met Evelyn. We had a fight before he left and I wanted to make up with him. Plus I wanted to see the girl who captured my brother's heart; he's never really liked girls before. I wanted to see what made Evelyn special" said Itachi quietly.

"I think the only reason he went for her is because he saw himself in reverse" said Winter.

"Himself in reverse….I don't understand" said Itachi.

"Well Evelyn is weak on the outside…she has a lot of fears and flaws that show. But she's strong inside, she's like a mother" said Winter, "And Sasuke he's strong on the outside…he strong, fierce, and seemingly flawless….but on the inside he's weak a little kid scared to reach out because he's already lost so much….they're perfect for each other they compliment each other no matter what" said Winter.

"….Interesting views" said Itachi.

"Yea I know they're a little strange but it's what I see when I look at them" said Winter. "What do you see when you look at me" asked Itachi. "….I see someone who knows loss, you have power but you would rather protect with it then harm with it. You are a peaceful man and very intelligent, you probably plans for years ahead. You're also a good judge of character" said Winter.

Chuckling a little Itachi stared out at the crowds, "So did I get you right" asked Winter.

"Indeed you did" he said.

"Then what's my prize" asked Winter grinning.

"How about a date" said Itachi looking over gauging her reaction.

Staring at him with a small smile she sigh, "I swore off real men who sound too good to be true, but….I guess one more try won't kill me" said Winter laughing. "So is that a yes" asked Itachi.

"Yea it's a yes" said Winter happily.

* * *

"What do you think is happening between Winner and Itachi" asked Evelyn curious watching the two young adults chat. "Maybe Itachi finally put the moves on her" said Sasuke shrugging. "Maybe….so what do you want to do, I'm bored with this party. It's not fun when you don't want it" said Evelyn frowning.

"Come with me" said Sasuke grabbing her hand pulling her through the crowd and kitchen and finally the back door. Walking away from the house Sasuke lead Evelyn all the way to the dream house, "What are we doing here" asked Evelyn. "Hold on" said Sasuke.

"Hold on to, oh my god" said Evelyn when Sasuke scooped her up into his arms.

Leaping into the air Evelyn pressed her face into Sasuke shirt butterflies going wild in her stomach. Landing on the roof Sasuke climb up the top before setting Evelyn down gently before sitting down himself, "Um won't we fall" said Evelyn scooting closer.

"I won't let you fall Evelyn" said Sasuke pulling her closer.

"I know….but I could almost fall off" she said. "Then you better stick close huh" he said. Sitting together both of them watch the stars, after an hour the were soon cuddled up together laying on the roof. Evelyn rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder cuddled up to his side with his arm around her lightly stroking her back.

"Sasuke if you stay do you wanna live in this house with me" asked Evelyn, "Oh course with our six kids we'll need a big house" said Sasuke. "But what if you have to leave me" asked Evelyn worried. "Even if she makes me leave, it'll only be for a little while. I won't allow you to go now that I got you. I've tasted happiness and it won't avoid me any longer" said Sasuke firmly.

"How can you be sure that you'll be able to come back" asked Evelyn.

"I don't…..I only know that me and you are meant to be. And in the fairy tale the prince always gets his princess" said Sasuke. "But I'm not a princess" said Evelyn frowning. "Then how about this…..the lone wolf will always get his kitten, no matter where she's hiding he'll sniff her out. No matter how far away she is he'll walk to be by her side, and no matter what stands before him he'll always stand by her" said Sasuke.

Smiling Evelyn chuckled, "You are so corny" she said hugging him tight.

* * *

**Please Review**


	25. Twenty Five

**Hello everyone heres the new chapter and I think your gonna really like the suprise**

* * *

The cool night hair felt good against her skin, it counter with Sasuke warm body feeling a particular cold gust Evelyn whined and shiver. Letting out a sigh of relief when Sasuke pulled her closer Evelyn could feel both of their happiness and content mingle.

But like all times of peace whether in books or real life it was interrupted by an all too familiar sound. The same sound she heard when Sasuke was sent to her world. "Um Sasuke" she said sitting up on the roof holding on to him when he sat up too.

"I hear" he said picking her up walking to the end of the roof before jumping off .

Gasping Evelyn gripped Sasuke tighter as the wind shrieked by them before sighing in relief when they landed softly; setting her down Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Stay close and don't wander away from me" he said firmly. "Yes Sasuke" said Evelyn pressing closer to Sasuke.

Walking together they got a couple of feet out from the dream house when they came upon a group. "Oh my god…she sent the whole team" said Evelyn in shock staring down at Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto who lay sprawled out on the ground.

Rushing forward Evelyn crouched in front of Naruto checking him over, only to have Sasuke hull her back up by the back of her shirt Evelyn looked back at him with a question in her eyes. "What's wrong" she asked. "I don't want you near them" he said heatedly.

"Why Naruto isn't gonna hurt me for being affiliated with you, Kakashi might regard me with suspicion but the worst I'm gonna get is the stink eye from Sakura…unless she follows the actions some people write her to take when a normal girl falls in like with you and you with her. If that happens I'm doomed" said Evelyn sighing.

"If she lays a hand on you it gets taken off" said Sasuke coldly.

"Um so do you want me to go get Itachi" asked Evelyn looking up at him.

"Yea…I'll be watching them go get Itachi" said Sasuke glaring at his former team.

"Sasuke don't hurt them if they attack just try to dodge till me and Itachi get back" said Evelyn pleadingly. "I make no promises" said Sasuke watching her leave. Running back to the house pushing herself though the crowd of student she looked around for Itachi finally spotting him rather cozy with Winter. Stepping forward Evelyn let out a squeak when someone wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her away.

"Ah let me go" she cried out scared.

"Ah come on little kitty cat I wanna play" said some drunk football player.

Struggling Evelyn thrashed, "Stop it let me go" she cried tears beading up. "Ah I think kitty needs another drink" said another drunk forcing a cup to her lips dumping the sour alcohol down her throat up her nose and down her front. Spitting up the beer she cough, "Cut it out let me go" she cried.

"Oh come on kitten we want to play" said the one holding squeezing her tighter.

"You're hurting me" she wheezed.

"She said let go" said a chilling cold voice from behind feeling the boy who grabbed her crumple to the floor she sighed in relief. Rushing to Itachi's side Evelyn was glad to have him on her side, "I suggest the rest of you go home unless you want your beating tonight. My little brother isn't going to be very happy about you messing with Evelyn; he's very possessive and protective. Your friend bruised her, your in trouble" said Itachi quietly staring at the all with dark eyes.

Looking like they all sobered up instantly they ran with their tails between their legs leaving their friend behind. "Evelyn what are you doing here without Sasuke" asked Itachi. "Um we have an emergency in the backyard…A Goddess emergency" she said quietly when Winter walked up.

"Are you alright Evie" asked Winter worried.

"I'm fine don't worry" said Evelyn smiling reassuringly at Winter. "I think the party has had enough I'm ending it" said Winter. "I think that's wise do you think you and La'Oshiaa can handle it Evelyn needs my help with Sasuke in the back yard" Itachi smoothly.

"Sure no prob but is something wrong" asked Winter worried.

"No nothings wrong Winner just…Sasuke's acting a little weird and I need Itachi's help" said Evelyn calmly. "Alright I'll get on the rowdy teens then" said Winter working her way toward the stereo. Following Itachi outside the two of them made their way to the dream house backyard to hear talking, "Sasuke where are we, what happen to you" yelled Naruto.

But there was no answer from Sasuke.

Rounding the corner Itachi and Evelyn were studied by Kakashi who regarded them with interest. But Sakura and Naruto were blind to everyone but Sasuke, "Sasuke is this where you been" said Sakura watching him with love in her eyes. Shifting uncomfortably Evelyn felt a stab of jealousy; she didn't want Sakura looking at Sasuke like that. She didn't want her anywhere near Sasuke.

She knew he didn't have any feelings for Sakura but they did have history and it wasn't like Sasuke would get to stay forever…they would only get the small amount of time before he would return. And who is to say that Sasuke won't eventually chose her, she didn't want them together no matter what she wanted Sasuke all to herself. Looking at her with a smirk Evelyn blushed, he just felt her jealousy.

Feeling his satisfaction it quickly morph in angry and worry when he saw her.

"Evelyn what happen" he asked ignoring his team walking up to her cradling her head between his hands lovingly. Blushing brighter Evelyn shyly looked over at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who gapped at the two of them openly.

"Um it's nothing we need to worry about them right now Sasuke" said Evelyn looking over at the old team 7 members. "Ignore them what happen" he said sternly. "Just drunken idiots don't worry" said Evelyn blushing. "Itachi" said Sasuke turning to his older brother.

"One is unconscious I'll point the others out later" said Itachi, "Now stop worrying about Evie she'll be fine, just a little alcohol and a bruise at most. We have more pressing matters at hand" said Itachi. "I don't care about them…I only care about Evelyn they can go die for all I care" said Sasuke scoffing.

"Sasuke don't say they care about you even when you didn't deserve it. Naruto sees you as his brother and has never stop caring about you, apologize" said Evelyn glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm not gonna apologize" said Sasuke glaring over at them.

"Do it now I know you don't feel that way you're just stubborn" snapped Evelyn crossing her arms. "The only reason they decided to kill you was because you went off the deep end" said Evelyn frowning. "Up till then they followed ever lead they could find to bring you back. You shouldn't disrespect them at all" said Evelyn tearfully.

"You caused them a lot of pain. Naruto most of all and he still…just apologize" snapped Evelyn.

Watching the two of them share a staring match Naruto watched nervously as the girl didn't back down even with tears in her eyes. How did she know so much about them, him, did Sasuke tell her? And boy did she have some balls for talking to Sasuke like that, Naruto wonder how quickly it would take for Sasuke to strike her down. But what happen next gave him the shock of a life time Sasuke actually sighed before kissing her on the forehead.

He then turned to them with a grim face, "I'm…sorry I put you what I did. Words won't make up for the pain but I'll try my best to make it up to you all" he said forcing the words out. Yet Naruto could feel some truth to his words.

"…What is happening, are you a witch did you place a spell on Sasuke" asked Naruto looking at Evelyn.

"Um…no I'm pretty sure" said Evelyn timidly.

"Take that back Naruto" snapped Sasuke glaring at the blond.

"Why it's obvious she has something on you. Like you would apologize for anything or be nice to a girl especially a weakling like her" yelled Naruto.

"Ouch" said Evelyn quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything bad by it just there is no way he's doing this of his free will" said Naruto glaring at Sasuke who glared back. "Well I hate to break it to you but he is…and I know because I can feel everything Sasuke feels" said Evelyn frowning.

"What" said Sakura watching her carefully?

"Um can we go into the house it would be much easier to explain if I could sit you all down" said Evelyn gesturing to the back door. "I agree Naruto calm down, I think there is much to explain" said Kakashi calmly over looking his students with authority. Leading into the house Evelyn was glad to see that the house was filled up with furniture and appliances. It seemed it was finally done, which was good considering their current situation after all, the old house wouldn't be able to hold everyone.

Sitting the team of the couch Evelyn too a deep breath as she stood between both Uchihas, "Alright where to begin" she muttered.

"How about what happen to Sasuke" said Naruto staring at his old friend.

"Okay well it all stated…" she started telling them everything about how he arrived and everything up to when they found them leaving out her emotion attachment to Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke filled in any blanks and soon they had three ninjas all sitting on the couch in deep thought.

"So you forced Sasuke into her world" said Naruto trying to follow as he looked up at Itachi.

After all he was a simple boy and this was probably way over his head. "Yes I asked this Goddess I met in death to help me with Sasuke because I didn't want him to become Madara" said Itachi. "Why did she send you here" asked Sakura frowning.

"Probably because I annoyed her by not letting her mess with Evelyn and Sasuke too much , also I think she wants me to find someone to love" said Itachi sighing. "…You deserve it after all you been though" said Naruto smiling kindly at Itachi.

"Thank you Naruto, but another reason is she wants me and Sasuke to make up which we have for the most part" said Itachi smiling at his baby brother who nonchalantly looked off at the side. "What does _she _have to do with any of this" asked Sakura looking pointedly at Evelyn, who tried hiding behind Itachi when the attention was directed toward her.

"This is Evelyn. The goddess thought she would be best to help Sasuke open up. She's help Sasuke come to terms with his emotions and help him accept things" said Itachi placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…Um hi" she said nervously.

"In other words keep your grimy hands away from her" snarled Sasuke pulling Evelyn behind him. And she was more that willing to stay behind because Sakura and Naruto's stares were freaking her out. "Sasuke I highly doubt anyone is going to mess with Evelyn" sighed Itachi smiling slightly at him.

"So why are we here" asked Kakashi watching everything with a relaxed demeanor.

"Who knows the Goddess does things on random" said Sasuke. "Um…I have an idea" said Evelyn quietly from behind. Stepping aside Sasuke and everyone turned their gaze back to the fidgeting raven head.

"Um…she probably did this because back at the village Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are some of the most trusted individuals. Naruto as that ability to sense evil so he can tell right off it your still evil, Kakashi is a senior and has lots of experience under his belt and has a good sense of judgment. He also knows you so he could catch things about you. As for Sakura…um I'm not really sure. She wouldn't be a good person to fall back on because she's in love with you and because of that she could only see the things she wants to see. Girls are generally blind when their in love after all, their boyfriend could beat them and they still love them. And since no one can trust Itachi's word because he wants the village to believe he's scum she see this as the only way. They can help convince all of your guy's world Sasuke's changed to help influence everyone that nothing is written in stone anyone can change and peace is possible" said Evelyn shrugging.

"That could be it I do remember her talking about something like that" said Itachi.

"So we're here to judge Sasuke and see if he's good" said Naruto frowning.

"It would seem so" said Kakashi.

"Well Sasuke even if we were friends I'm not going easy on you, well see how good of person you've become" said Naruto.

"I'm not a good person and I don't need your judgment all I want is Evelyn's. I don't plan on going back to our world and I don't care about it and your first mistake was going easy on me I'm glad to see that's finally sticking" said Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke" said Evelyn surprised.

"That's all now come on Evelyn, you seem like alcohol" said Sasuke pulling her away. Watching the two leave Kakashi turned to Itachi, "So everything Madara told us about you was true" asked Kakashi. Looking over with a frown Itachi have Kakashi a stiff nodded, "What is up with those two" asked Sakura looking almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Evelyn is Sasuke's special person. She different from anything in the village and he's responded well to that. She actually has some insight on to how he feels so he listens to her reasoning and suggestions" said Itachi. "So Sasuke likes her" asked Naruto confused before it hit him, "Sasuke likes a girl….are you sure she's not a witch" he asked not convinced.

Laughing Itachi nodded, "I'm very sure Naruto" he said.

* * *

**Well Please reveiw everyone**


	26. Twenty Six

**Hello everyone I hope you like this new chapter**

* * *

Sitting on her bed as she watched Sasuke paced back and forth as Evelyn sighed, Sasuke was even more confused then with Itachi. All of this wasn't good for him. "Sasuke" she said worried. "I'm fine" he said glaring.

"I can feel what your feeling Sasuke…your confused even more than with Itachi" said Evelyn frowning. "Stupid Goddess" he snapped sitting next to her on the bed. "Sasuke it'll be alright" said Evelyn placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just act like you always do, just don't pay attention to them till your ready…with them you can't force yourself…you have a longer and deeper history with them then you did with Itachi" said Evelyn. "I don't want you near Sakura Evelyn, who knows what she might do…I've seen girls turn on each other because of me and brother. And I don't want take a chance of her doing anything too you" said Sasuke.

"Don't worry I didn't plan on getting anywhere near her, if she beats Naruto for being Naruto she'll probably kill me for well you know having something with the love of her life" said Evelyn blushing. "She's not going anywhere near you, I won't allow it" said Sasuke.

"You can't watch me forever Sasuke, just like with Damien" said Evelyn frowning.

"I can try" he said.

"No it'll probably just end in disaster just act normal, please don't do anything that will make them think you haven't changed. And I'll just avoid Sakura for as long as I can…I'm good at avoiding evil girl" said Evelyn smiling. "I did it all the way up to high school didn't I" said Evelyn.

"By the way what are we going to do about room" asked Sasuke. "I've been thinking of that actually. I think were gonna have to move into the dream house…I'm gonna call mom and ask her tomorrow. To see if the house is finally done, it looks like it but you never know" said Evelyn.

"What are you going to tell her" asked Sasuke. "I'll tell her that your brother and your old friends from Japan tracked you down and since they can't speak English too well I was thinking they could stay here" said Evelyn shrugging, "I mean it's sorta true just not the whole they can speak English"

"…I hate that I have to make you go through this" said Sasuke frowning.

"Don't be…I love this. If it wasn't for you I would have never open up as much as I have. I wouldn't have La'Oshiaa as a friend or would have joined the Art Club and met everyone there" said Evelyn happily. "You're the reason I've become what I have you helped change" said Evelyn beaming up at Sasuke.

"And you've help me" said Sasuke. "I still want to destroy Kohona but…it's not as important now, I think I might even be able to forgive Kohona. Not right off but with time" said Sasuke. "What about Itachi" asked Evelyn curious to know his take on his brother?

"…I've pretty much forgiven him, after all he suffered as much as I did and he did everything for me. Just not the right way but he's human…no matter how perfect he seems" said Sasuke sighing. "You're finally growing up" said Evelyn proudly.

"Yea yea" said Sasuke rolling his eyes, "Well I'm tried shall we get to bed I have a lot of cleaning tomorrow" said Evelyn softly. "I'll help" said Sasuke. "I know but still" said Evelyn climbing into bed. "I guess good night…tomorrow will be a day filled with boredom and frustration" said Sasuke sighing.

"There, there" cooed Evelyn.

* * *

It was just as Sasuke said; the next day was filled with boredom and frustration. Evelyn started cleaning the moment she got up with the bed of Itachi and Sasuke she got the house back to normal just as La'Oshiaa came over to help.

"Damn you work fast…but why did you send everyone home yesterday" asked La'Oshiaa surveying the room. "Um…well you remember Sasuke's old team" asked Evelyn tossing the last cup away. "Um yea, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are the old members. Sai and Yamato are the new guys right" asked La'Oshiaa thinking back to one of their first lessons.

"Right…well the Goddess sent them all" said Evelyn.

"She sent the whole team…no way" yelled La'Oshiaa.

"Can I meet them can I, can I" yelled La'Oshiaa excitedly she was like a kid in a candy story. "Um I guess we have to go out to the dream house I left them there with Itachi who said he told them to grab a bedroom and go to bed" said Evelyn.

"So cool…hey are you gonna move out there now that you know have so many" asked La'Oshiaa. "Yea I'm gonna call mom and see if it's alright the house looks done it's decorated and all the furniture and appliances she order for it has been put in, so I just have to check with her" said Evelyn.

"Awesome…now I wanna stay over can I spend the night I wanna she how it is sleeping in a house when people that can simply blink to kill you" said La'Oshiaa radiating with happiness. "You're not normal" said Evelyn frowning. "Who's normal anymore" asked La'Oshiaa shrugging.

"True" said Evelyn thoughtfully.

"Right so come on let me, let me" she said happily jumping up and down excitedly.

"We need to wait for Sasuke first I rather not go near Sakura without him" said Evelyn frowning. 'Yea probably with good reason I read up on her and from what I read from websites, Fanfiction, and reviews she's a totally bitch who will kill anyone who touches her Sasuke. And considering your living a Fanfiction…who knows what isn't or is true…I doubt she's a whore though. I know I wouldn't want to touch that dragon lady. She could probably be cute or pretty if she didn't twist her face up into those ugly ass expressions" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

Smiling Evelyn shook her head, "You are most definitely my best friend" said Evelyn happily.

"Of course I am I'm awesome" said La'Oshiaa winking. "I burned the trash Evelyn it's easier" said Sasuke stepping into the room. "I thought you couldn't use your powers Mr. Uchiha" asked La'Oshiaa watching Sasuke. "I can't use them to harm, I can only use them to help or protect, and I help Evelyn with the trash" said Sasuke shrugging.

"…So there are loop holes eh" said La'Oshiaa.

"Yes" said Sasuke.

"Then why don't you help Evelyn by blowing up the school" asked La'Oshiaa grinning. "Doesn't work that way' said Sasuke smirking. "Damn" said La'Oshiaa pouting. "Um Sasuke La'Oshiaa wants to meet everyone could you" asked Evelyn pointing to the back.

"Yea come on" said Sasuke sighing. "So Su-Su…are you pissed that your team is here" asked La'Oshiaa watching his expression carefully. "Of course I'm always angry" said Sasuke frowning. "You are not you know you love me and Evelyn" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"…I have to admit you are growing on me" said Sasuke smiling slightly. "Really" said Evelyn and La'Oshiaa together surprised. "Really" said Sasuke leading them toward the back. "…Wow I was not expecting that" said La'Oshiaa shocked taking off after him.

"You and me both" said Evelyn just as shocked. "Should we check for a fever" asked La'Oshiaa. "Maybe I am a witch" said Evelyn frowning. Catching up with Sasuke both girls watched the stoic Uchiha with careful expression all the way to the dream house.

Walking up La'Oshiaa gapped at the huge size of the house, "Holy crap…this is the dream house it's huge for a family of just three" said La'Oshiaa. "Your house right now is big for a house of three what is with your parents and big houses" asked La'Oshiaa gapping.

"Mom and Dad both grew up in large houses…so they wanted me to grow up in a big house like them…they said something about how they always make you feel safe, which I don't see how I mean ghost always live in big houses whenever the stupid teen stop in the middle of no where to stay the night what is it. A huge freakin house with an ax murder, a vengeful spirit, or in Scooby Doo's case an old man scaring everyone off so he can screech for the treasure. And my mom's mom house is pretty much a small mansion this is small compared to that house" said Evelyn.

"Damn" said La'Oshiaa in awe.

"Yea a waste if you have a small family" said Evelyn shaking her head. "So…does the mean you and Sasuke are gonna have lot's of kids" asked La'Oshiaa with a grin. "Six kids" said Sasuke casually. "SIX" yelled La'Oshiaa.

"I wanted to do only four… and I was willing to do five but it just went up to six to make sure he talked to his brother" said Evelyn sighing defeated. "Damn…say good bye body" said La'Oshiaa. "I don't know I mean women in my family have a history and not getting all that big…my mom didn't show with me. I was at the back of her uterus, same with her and my aunt, and my aunt's son" said Evelyn.

"Too much info Rapunzel" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

"Sorry I forgot some people aren't comfortable with that kind of talk" said Evelyn frowning. "So…six kids you just want her to stay home don't you" said La'Oshiaa. "She's already gonna stay home, she doesn't like going outside La'Oshiaa, and she wants to write and paint…both jobs you can do at home" said Sasuke.

"…Don't want a career outside the home Evelyn" asked La'Oshiaa. "Not really I mean I'm all about women being equal to men but I rather just stay home write books paint and take care of my kids" said Evelyn. "That's were I would feel comfortable I mean maybe later on but for the here and now I just want to stay home" said Evelyn. "Well I guess in the end it's what you want" said La'Oshiaa shrugging.

"What about you" asked Evelyn?

"I'm gonna become one kick ass female lawyer" said La'Oshiaa winking. "Cool you would make a great lawyer" said Evelyn kindly. "I know I'm so good at arguing" said La'Oshiaa smirking. "Yep" said Evelyn. "Sasuke" yelled someone.

Jumping both girl watched Naruto charge around the corner of the house, "Ah witch you're here too…who's she" asked Naruto seeing them. "Um this is La'Oshiaa and Naruto I'm not a witch" said Evelyn sighing. "If you can make Sasuke do stuff you're a witch" said Naruto frowning.

"I don't make him do anything I ask him and sometimes he does" said Evelyn sighing. Staring blankly at her Naruto shook his head, "You can trick me witch" he said, causing her to groan. "Hahahaha he thinks you're a witch that's good" said La'Oshiaa laughing loudly.

"What are you one of her witch friends" asked Naruto.

"Yep I'm a succubus" said La'Oshiaa smirking.

"A succubus" asked Naruto confused.

"I'm a demon of lust, I'm hot and I can manipulate men into loving me the only man I can't capture is Sasuke" said La'Oshiaa dramatically. "You're a demon" yelled Naruto amazed. "She is not…she's not a demon and I'm not a witch" said Evelyn frustrated.

"Naruto" said Sasuke.

Looking over with a suspicious look Naruto called out, "What" "Evelyn's not a witch…she's my guardian angel" said Sasuke casually walking into the house. "Angel…" said Naruto looking at her before frowning, "You tricked Sasuke into thinking you were an angel, Witch" said Naruto.

Letting out a whine Evelyn walked into the house with a grumbled while La'Oshiaa followed her inside laughing. Walking in Evelyn recoiled when the smell of charcoal over powered her. Coughing she frowned at the kitchen, "What are you guys burning" she asked Naruto.

"Um…Sakura's cooking…I was hiding" said Naruto.

"Um…I'll cook for you I haven't made breakfast anyway…where did the food come form anyway" asked Evelyn. "Itachi brought it over…he was gonna cook, but…it crawled away" said Naruto frowning.

"It crawled away" asked Evelyn in disbelief.

"It didn't crawl away" said Itachi appearing.

"Your right…I kicked it away because it twitched" said Naruto dryly.

"Um I'll take over cooking…its obvious ninjas can cook" said Evelyn frowning, "Can you cook" asked Naruto hopefully. "She's the best…she makes homemade chocolate chip pancakes, homemade blueberry waffles, homemade muffins and biscuits, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage…she's the best mom in the world" said La'Oshiaa happily.

"…Can she make ramen" asked Naruto filled with hope. "All she has to do is learn how" said La'Oshiaa. Watching them amused Evelyn jumped in surprised when Naruto hugged her, "I love you Witch girl if you can make Raman and make it taste good I'll love you forever" he yelled happily.

"Hands off" yelled Sasuke grabbing Naruto flinging him across the room.

"You teme what the hell was that for" yelled Naruto getting up from the floor with a glare. "Don't touch Evelyn I told you last night to keep your grimy hands off of her" growled Sasuke. "Sasuke calm down he didn't mean anything bad from it" scolded Itachi glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't want him to ruin her she mine and mine only I don't want to share her at all" yelled Sasuke. "Sasuke stop acting like a baby" said Evelyn frowning. "I'll act however I want I don't want him ruining you" snapped Sasuke stalking off.

"…Hmm it seems you have gotten Sasuke back to the way he once was" said Kakashi appearing from behind. Gasping both girl turned around, "Damn it ninja's just come out of no where" said La'Oshiaa. "What's that smell" asked Kakashi sniffing, "How he can smell with that mask on" asked La'Oshiaa confused.

"Sakura is killing breakfast but Evelyn is an awesome mom and promised to make breakfast" said Naruto excitedly.

"I am not a mom for the last time" grumbled Evelyn. "Nope you're Rapunzel with hair so long" said La'Oshiaa grabbing Evelyn's hair, "Holy crap that's her hair" yelled Naruto eyes bulging. "I thought it was a wig and you forgot to take it off" said Kakashi surprised.

"I hate ninja's" groaned Evelyn ripping her hair out of La'Oshiaa's hands.

* * *

**Well tell me your thoughts everyone**


	27. Twenty Seven

**Hello everyone I know it's a little short but I hope you like it**

* * *

Evelyn was too shy for Sasuke, she wasn't confident at all and she was weak. She was so weak; Naruto could simply defeat her just hugging her. So how could Sasuke love s uch a girl, she was so pathetic.

And yet Sakura had witness a few gentle moments between the two of them, she didn't want to admit it but he really looked like he was in love with her.

He gave her looks she had never known he was capable of making, they made her heart swell. But it always ended with her heart weighing a ton, because they weren't for her. They were for Evelyn. Sakura had loved Sasuke longer then any girl in Kohona and she truly loved him.

Ino thought she love Sasuke, but she just didn't want to admit she had feelings for either of her teammates, simply because she would have to change all her beliefs. But she loved him even when he was bad, even when he tried to kill her, even when he turned their world into a bloody mess.

And yet some girl who had never seen death, could barely put up a fight against a fly, and was more shy then Hinata had caught his eye. Standing in a tree next to the house Sakura watched Evelyn and Sasuke, after she took over in the kitchen and made a breakfast that made Naruto and Kakashi love her, stupid boys loving food, Sasuke pulled her outside.

He didn't say anything to her but she seemed to now what he wanted and was saying all the right things. Like she knew what was bothering him, of course she did say that they were connected through their feelings.

So that was the only reason right.

But Sakura knew it was more then that. When Evelyn touched his shoulder he relaxed, when she stroked his cheek he leaned into her touch and gave her a smile that made Sakura's heart pound. Sasuke was so much more beautiful when he smiled, and it killed her that it was Evelyn making him smile like that.

It should be her, she was the one that deserved to be with Sasuke. She did everything in her power to be beautiful, to be useful to him. How was Evelyn useful she would only hold him back? She wasn't beautiful, she was plain and boring.

She was a housewife; Sasuke needed a warrior not a housewife.

"Sasuke" said Evelyn.

Snapping her green eyes at Evelyn's shy face Sakura clutched the tree trunk in her first. She could here the wood cracking under her hand, Sasuke was kissing Evelyn. It wasn't fair it should be her down there being cradled in Sasuke's arms and kissed, he was even kissing her gently. Like she was a glass figuring. Glowering at the two of them Sakura jumped inside the house through a window.

She wouldn't allow Sasuke to make a mistake she would show him that she was the logical choice.

* * *

Pulling away Evelyn blushed looking down at the ground, "What was that for" she asked embarrassed. "I felt like it" said Sasuke nonchalantly. "So um…aren't you hungry" asked Evelyn trying to be casual. "Not really" said Sasuke. "Why not" asked Evelyn. "Because I don't want to eat with them" said Sasuke.

"You're so moody" said Evelyn shaking her head.

"Well I shouldn't have to share you with them, at all" said Sasuke frowning. "You can't keep me to yourself Sasuke. I have my mom, La'Oshiaa, Winter, and others. You need to learn to share" said Evelyn rolling her eyes. "I'm selfish so I don't share Evelyn" said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Well what are you gonna do when we have kids" asked Evelyn curious.

"I'll get over it" said Sasuke shrugging. "You're gonna be jealous of kids" said Evelyn laughing. "Of course" said Sasuke. "But eventually I'll learn to share you with them…but expect me to be jealous for a while" he said. "If we get married and have a baby you better be mature and help me take care of our child Sasuke" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"I make no promises" said Sasuke putting his hands behind his head.

Frowning Evelyn darted in front of Sasuke reaching up to pinch his cheeks, "Ow" said Sasuke frowning pulling her hands away. "You're helping" she snapped going to pull her hands out of his grip only to have him hold on tighter. "That wasn't nice love" he said pulling her close.

"Neither is saying you won't like our kids" said Evelyn crossly. "Fine I will love our babies, I will adore them and give them everything they want, I will love them and kiss them, and protect them" said Sasuke smirking. "Good" said Evelyn happily.

"Good" said Sasuke kissing her. Kissing back Evelyn could feel happiness build up inside but it was quickly interrupted by two loud obnoxious voices. "Are you kissing her" yelled Naruto. "Huh so you two do, do that" said La'Oshiaa.

Blushing Evelyn looked back mortified to see La'Oshiaa smirking and Naruto shaking his head disapprovingly. "…You…guys" she said before falling over in a heap into Sasuke's arms. "Damn it you killed my girlfriend Naruto" snapped Sasuke. "I did not you killed her" snapped Naruto glaring.

"Just get her on the couch already" said La'Oshiaa laughing at the two. Giving Naruto one last glare Sasuke lifted up Evelyn easily into his arms before making his way toward the house. But feeling a murderous intent Sasuke looked around before spotting Sakura in a tree glaring down at him.

Or most likely Evelyn, "Naruto…keep Sakura away from my girlfriend…I don't like the look she's giving Evelyn" Sasuke warned looking over at Naruto. Frowning Naruto looked up into the tree before nodding. "Okay I'll talk to her" said Naruto. "I'll tell her to stay away from your witch" he said.

"Naruto you do know Evelyn isn't a witch right" asked La'Oshiaa frowning at the blond, "She is too she's got a really powerful spell on Sasuke. He doesn't like girls, he doesn't like anyone" said Naruto frowning.

"I'll have to tell you about the spell of girls someday" said La'Oshiaa patting his shoulder, "So girls in your world do spells…so your all witches" yelled Naruto.

* * *

It took a week to move everything to the dream house after getting the okay from her mother, and then the rest of the week consisted of getting the new house filled with food and buying everyone clothes. Getting anime characters for roommate was expensive.

Even if she had the money to splurge financially she couldn't take on anymore character's for a while. "Evie make ramen" whined Naruto pulling on her sleeve, "Naruto we had ramen yesterday while your over here you'll eat what I make" scolded Evelyn frowning at the blond.

"But I want it" whined Naruto pouting like a child.

"Naruto you are acting like a child do you want to go into the corner" snapped Evelyn looked over at him. "You can't make me" said Naruto smirking. "I know Sasuke would be willing to do it for me" said Evelyn looking over at Sasuke who sat on the chair shirtless and drenched in sweat as he dully flipped through channels.

"Sasuke I told you to take a shower first now you're gonna make the chair stink" said Evelyn frustrated. "I'm not leaving him alone with you any longer then I have too" said Sasuke looking over only to get in a glaring match with Naruto. "Aw what's the matter Sasuke worried Evelyn will see who's the better one" asked Naruto haughtily pulling Evelyn into a hug.

"Naruto" said Evelyn flustered.

"Get your hands off her" yelled Sasuke jumping off his seat ripping Evelyn from Naruto's arm and off the couch. Lifting her off the couch Evelyn sighed every day it turned out like this. "Sasuke put me down…any put on a shirt" said Evelyn annoyed.

"Ha she doesn't want you" teased Naruto.

"Naruto if you don't tease I'll make ramen tomorrow" said Evelyn. "Yay" cheered Naruto. "Jeez you two shouldn't be around each other it's like dealing with preschoolers" said Evelyn sighing. "Well you're the pretties teacher in the whole wide world" said Naruto grinning.

"I'm not making ramen tonight" said Evelyn firmly. "Oh come on" cried Naruto, "Leave her alone Naruto and don't call her pretty…I don't even want you looking at her" said Sasuke hostile. "Now, now boys stop fighting over Evelyn" asked Kakashi coming out with a book in hand.

"Are you reading my Twilight book" asked Evelyn. "Yes I find this teen angst rather humorous" said Kakashi chuckling. "…Right" said Evelyn, before looking over to see Sakura walk in with a cook book. "Sakura why are you reading a cook book" asked Naruto noticing it.

"Huh…um I wanna cook something tonight" said Sakura looking at Evelyn and Sasuke. "…I'm going to La'Oshiaa's is Sakura cooks" said Naruto dryly. "What's wrong with my cooking" snarled Sakura. "It has no taste" said Kakashi. "It's healthy so when it does have taste it taste bad" said Naruto frowning.

"It sucks" said Sasuke sweet and simple.

"Sasuke don't be rude" snapped Evelyn looking up at him.

"What would you rather me say" he asked looking down at her.

"Um…I'll shut up now" said Evelyn blushing.

"…I'll just cook for myself then" said Sakura with a huff.

"Good because no body wants it" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke" scolded Evelyn.

"I'm not gonna be nice" said Sasuke carrying her away.

"Sasuke put me down" yelled Evelyn embarrassed.

"No we have to wash you and get Naruto's germs off you" said Sasuke. "Not again…come on let it pass this once" whined Evelyn. She didn't want to be throw in the shower again, ever time Naruto hugged her Sasuke would throw her into the shower and drench her in cold water.

"No" said Sasuke dragging her upstairs. Five minutes later Evelyn changed into sweats and was dying off her hair as she glared at her evil boyfriend. He had his back to her leaning against her new bed flipping through some magazine she had, reading about who knows what.

Tossing the towel over to him he grabbed it before tossing it over by her wet clothes, "This is getting really annoying Sasuke" she said annoyed. "Yes Naruto should learn to stop hugging you" said Sasuke casually. "You should learn that he's not giving me germs" snapped Evelyn.

"Yea because I'm rinsing you off" said Sasuke looking over at her. "How would you like it if I made you change clothes ever time Sakura looked at you" snapped Evelyn. "I wouldn't mind because it would mean you want me to yourself" said Sasuke smirking.

"I hate you" said Evelyn climbing on her bed.

"No you don't" said Sasuke leaning his head back. "Yes I do" said Evelyn staring down at him blushing when she notice how cute he looked upside down. Smirking Sasuke turned around before shifting to his knees reaching up to cradle her face in his hands.

Pulling her in for a kiss he pushed her back onto the bed crawling on top of her never breaking their kiss. Pulling away Evelyn blushed before looking off to the side. "What's wrong" asked Sasuke giving her small kisses along her jaw. "Lock the door" she muttered embarrassed.

"Lock the door…why" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Because…this is usually when Naruto interrupts" she said embarrassed. Smirking Sasuke gave her a deep kiss before getting off the bed, locking the door he want back to her and resumed their kiss.

Pulling away Evelyn stared up into Sasuke's lust filled eyes, "Sasuke we should stop" she said scared. "I'm not going do anything" he said kissing her again. Pulling away again Evelyn gasped, "It's not that…something's wrong" she whispered clutching her head.

Feeling her conscious slip away Evelyn soon found herself in darkness, _"Mommy" _someone whispered. Looking around the darkness Evelyn finally spotted a small mass of light, "Hello" she muttered. _"Mommy comes here"_ whispered a little boy. _"Mommy we miss you"_ said another boy. _"Momma"_ cried a little girl.

"Sousuke, Kaname, Yume" whispered Evelyn taking off toward the light.

* * *

"Evelyn" said Sasuke shaking her. She had just fallen asleep, "Evelyn wake up" he said more forcefully. Letting out a frustrated growl Sasuke leaped off the bed before running for the door. Taking off down the hall he practically leaped down the stairs, "Sakura" he yelled glaring at the pink hair girl.

"Um yes" she said blinking in surprise.

"Something's wrong with Evelyn heal her now" he growled. "Wrong" said Sakura heading for the stairs. "What's wrong with Evie" asked Naruto taking off after them. Running upstairs the three enter the room to see Evelyn sleeping soundly on the bed.

"What's happen" asked Sakura moving over to the bed her hand glowing green as she scanned Evelyn with her power. "She just went unconscious" said Sasuke frowning. "…There is an energy surrounding her…it's similar to the portal that brought us here" said Naruto curious.

"The goddess…he must have brought Evelyn to her" said Sasuke sitting on the bed holding Evelyn's hand. "She can do that" asked Sakura curious. "She's a goddess she can do whatever she wants" said Sasuke frowning. "Um I can try to bring her back" offered Sakura.

"I don't want you messing with her unless you have to heal her" said Sasuke glaring.

"I'm not going to hurt her Sasuke" said Sakura frustrated. "I've felt your intent against her" said Sasuke glaring. "Yes I don't like her and I think you should be with me, and I don't think she right for you but I'm not going to kill her. I heal the sick I even heal those I don't like. I'm not a killer" said Sakura frustrated.

"You could have fooled me" snapped Sasuke petting Evelyn's hair. "Sasuke even if you no longer see us as friends you still know us. And you know me and Sakura could never kill an innocent person" snapped Naruto. "Naruto its okay" said Sakura.

"Just leave us" said Sasuke tucking Evelyn into bed.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	28. Twenty Eight

**Hello everyone I stayed up all night to write this chaper, and I just flowed out so I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Evelyn blinked in surprise to find herself face to face, with herself. Or at least and older version of herself, "Hi me" said her older self happily giving her a small wave.

"Um…hi" said Evelyn confused.

"Sorry I used our kids to lure you here, but I need to have a serious discussion with you and the Goddess granted me this time. She can't here us or see us and she will never know what I'm about to tell you" said her older self.

"What do you need to tell me…and can I ask why we cut our hair" asked Evelyn reaching up to finger her slightly taller older self's hair. "We do it for Sasuke" said her older self fondly.

"For Sasuke" asked Evelyn.

"You'll know when it happens…but I have to talk to you about your feelings…you love Sasuke right now right" asked her older self smiling. Biting her lip Evelyn though about it, did she love him. Sure admitted she could fall in love with him but did she love him now.

She really liked him; she didn't see how she could do anything without him. In fact she couldn't imagine life without him, and he wanted her to have his kids something no one else wanted. Of course most teens didn't want kids yet, but he did and he wanted her to have his children and even be with her forever.

"Um…yea I guess I do" said Evelyn blushing. "Ah I remember when I was over on your side and feeling that love" said her older self beaming. "That's confusing "So what did you bring me here for so I confront my feelings" asked Evelyn confused.

"No to give you a warning…I know you wanna express your feelings for Sasuke but you can't not now" said her older self. "Why" Evelyn asked confused. "Because certain things must happen, you can't reveal your feelings till you've taken the big step, trust me you'll know when that is" said older Evelyn.

"…Okay" said Evelyn confused.

"Trust me if you say it now…you'll never see Sasuke again" said older Evelyn serious. "What" cried Evelyn alarmed? "Don't worry you'll know when it's time and when it's time you'll just have to go on a journey and you and Sasuke will live together till the end…at least that's what the Goddess told me" said older Evelyn. "So what now" asked Evelyn looking around with a frown?

"Would you like to see the kids" asked older Evelyn smiling.

"Sure I keep dreaming about them but…it just isn't the same you know" said Evelyn. "Yea I remember when I was in your position I couldn't wait for the kids" said older Evelyn fondly. "Yea…but did you dream about a little boy who looks more like us" asked Evelyn curious.

"A boy that looks like us" asked older Evelyn confused. "Yes he looks like Sasuke but he had more of us in him then Sousuke, Kaname, and Yume" said Evelyn remember the little boy he was so close to being in her arms she could feel her warmth on her finger tips.

"I never dreamed of a little boy" said older Evelyn.

"Well did Naruto and the rest of the team ever come for you too" asked Evelyn. "No just Naruto" said older Evelyn. "…Well apparently our lives aren't going to turn out exactly like each other" said Evelyn confused. "Perhaps then you shouldn't see the children" said older Evelyn worried.

"Yes…it probably wouldn't be good" said Evelyn depressed. "You should get back to Sasuke" said older Evelyn. "I was nice to meet you or me" said Evelyn confused. "Don't think about it it'll just give us a headache" said older Evelyn laughing.

"Right" said Evelyn before watching everything disappear sitting in darkness alone Evelyn could feel someone holding her hand.

Letting out a sigh she could feel herself come back to conscious.

* * *

Watching Evelyn carefully Sasuke sigh it had been over an hour since she went to sleep, and just when she was relaxing with him. What was with people and interrupting them, it was starting to get on his nerves.

But at least he knew she wanted him. That made him feel a lot better. He was starting to worry she didn't want him, that she didn't find him all that attractive, he knew she thought he was good looking but she could have lost interest.

After all she didn't care about looks she care about the heart. Hearing a groan Sasuke was happy to see Evelyn coming too. Placing a hand to her forehead she sat up with a groan, "Evelyn" he said hopefully. "Yea I'm good" she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"What happen" he asked worried.

"Um…my future self wanted to tell me something, give me advice" said Evelyn smiling.

"Really" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow. He was not expecting that, "Yes she told me I need to do something at a certain when were together" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"And I can't say it till that moment" said Evelyn. "…Okay cryptic" said Sasuke intrigued. "Yea even I don't know" said Evelyn laughing. "Then how will you know" asked Sasuke confused. "She said I'll just know, but it has something to do with my feelings for you" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"For me huh" said Sasuke smirking.

"Yes…so what happen did you freak" asked Evelyn shyly. "A little bit" said Sasuke honestly. "You're cute" said Evelyn chuckling giving Sasuke a short kiss. "You're the only one who can tell me that" said Sasuke smirking.

"Good" said Evelyn pleased before laughing out loud.

* * *

Itachi tried to remember the last time he had been on a date and each time he thought back he drew a blank. Sure he had girlfriends from time to time but he never actually dated either he had a mission or they did. He tried getting help from Evelyn but all she could do was tell him to watch a chick flick or a teen movie.

And he couldn't see himself sitting in a restaurant or anything like that.

So instead he found himself walking with Winter, sighing to himself he bet anything that Winter was bored out of her mind.

"Man it's been so long since I've relaxed and gone on a walk whenever I'm at home I'm always helping mom, and when I'm with friends I always have to make sure they don't do anything stupid, and when I'm with my agent I always have to rush it's nice to just take it slow" said Winter stretching her arms.

"…I was afraid you were bored. I must admit I'm not very good with dating" said Itachi. "You're not good with dating your joking right. Your gorgeous you must get offers all the time, hell you must get offers when you're on a date" said Winter in disbelief.

"Well…growing up I never had much time for privileges such as dating, or even playing" said Itachi. "My father wanted me to be a certain way and made sure to mold me into that" said Itachi. "That bites, my father always encourage me to be what I wanted" said Winter.

"Not my father he wanted me to well a shinnying star I guess you could say. He always wanted me to reach higher" said Itachi sighing. "What about your mother" asked Winter? "Mother…well mother she wanted me to be the best I could but she always wanted me to be careful and take it easy. She often clashed with my father when she thought he was pushing me too hard" said Itachi.

"She sounds nice" said Winter kindly.

"Yes…she was" said Itachi sadly.

"Was…is your mother dead" asked Winter confused.

"Oh no it's just I haven't seen her in a while so I sometime use was" said Itachi frowning. That did sound all that convincing to him; he could only imagine how it sounded to her. "Oh I see yes sometimes I refer to my family as was it freaks out my model friend when that come they always say 'Winter I thought they were dead' and I usually go 'When I say that' then they usually smack me and call me an idiot" said Winter frowning.

"That sounds a bit rude" said Itachi frowning.

"Yea but it means they're comfortable around me and actually listen to me, some of them are just mean and caught up in their own worlds" said Winter frowning. "True" said Itachi, "So Evelyn tells me you're a sugar junkie what's your favorite sweet" asked Winter intrigued.

"Um…well Evelyn makes these really great cookies with chocolate and peanut butter" said Itachi his mouth watering at the thought of her cookies. "Yea she's excellent I miss her cooking for me" said Winter sighing.

"She cooked" said Itachi chuckling.

"And cleaned that's why I loved babysitting her, she like cooking and cleaning so I allowed her, of course when she was sick I wouldn't let her but I didn't see why I shouldn't let her do what she wanted you know" said Winter.

"Yes if Sasuke wanted to do something I allowed him to do it as long as I was able to make sure he wouldn't get hurt" said Itachi nodding. "

Exactly if you can make sure they don't get hurt you should let them do what they want. Whenever Evelyn would have to use the stove I was in the kitchen with her watching and making sure…it was so cute too she had to use a stepping stool" said Winter giggling.

She even wore a little frilly apron, she was so cute" said Winter. "I can see that" said Itachi chuckling himself. "I have lots of pictures of her, I use to dress her up in the cutest things she was the best baby doll in the world. She could wear anything and I was always able to do so much with her hair because it was so long" said Winter remembering all their times together.

"You like kids" asked Itachi smiling.

"Yea, I mean I'm not ready now but when I become a mommy I'll love it" said Winter. "But I wanna get my nursing degree first" said Winter. "You want to be a nurse" asked Itachi. "Yes that's why I model so I can make enough for school. Right now I take online classes but soon I'll have to start going to school" said Winter.

"Sounds fun" said Itachi chuckling. "Oh it's a hoot" said Winter chuckling. "You don't like school" asked Itachi amused. "I hate it…I mean sometimes I think I should just quit but I really want to be a nurse but…well school is just so ugh" said Winter frowning.

"Sometimes I wished I could quit but that's human nature…and some people will hate something regardless" said Itachi. "Yea or me and Evelyn it's school…mostly because neither of us got good attention in it" said Winter. "Yes when you don't have a good experience with something you automatically categorize it as bad" said Itachi.

"Yea I feel bad about hating school but I just do and I hate talking to people who love school it's so annoying" said Winter frowning. "Yes when you have disagreements with someone who's passionate about it, it's hard to talk to them" said Itachi chuckling.

"So Itachi tell me about yourself…are you a child genius like Sasuke" asked Winter. "Um yes…I've already graduated school and everything…and I got a couple of degrees in…law, um art, and um business" said Itachi thinking of the first three that came t mind.

"Hmm law and business I can see but I find it a little hard that you did art" said Winter amused. "Yes I graduated simply because I could do the book work not so much I was able to draw…in fact I can't at all, I can only can copy" said Itachi. "Well that's better then nothing" said Winter chuckling.

"I suppose" said Itachi smiling over at Winter. "What about marshal arts are you the same as Sasuke a ninja" asked Winter intrigued. "I suppose you could say that" said Itachi chuckling. "Does that mean you can appear out of nowhere because he does that a lot" said Winter excited.

"Even better then him" said Itachi smiling. "That's so cool I wish I could disappear and reappear like a ninja" said Winter wishfully. "I could try and teach you" offered Itachi. "That's alright I wouldn't have the time beside when I'm trying to graceful and quiet I trip all over the place…I wonder how I haven't tripped on the runway often" said Winter laughing out loud.

"It must be exciting traveling all over the place" said Itachi. "It's better when I have someone to talk with…that's why I always keep my laptop near so I can chat with Evelyn and a boyfriend if I have one" said Winter.

"Can I be your boyfriend" asked Itachi looking over. "You…sound good so far, but if you don't mind I want to see you a little more before I start thinking about that. I fall to fast and it always hurts when it doesn't work out" said Winter sadly.

"…You've dated nothing but losers till you met me" said Itachi smiling. "Be that as it may…I would still like to wait" said Winter sighing. "Then we will wait" said Itachi holding out his hand. "Thank you" said Winter slipping her smaller hand into his.

"Your hands are huge…just like Sasuke's you guys could be bass players" said Winter laughing.

"Bass player" asked Itachi confused. "They say guys with big hands can play the bass guitar really well…they also say guys with big hands have big…um never mind" said Winter blushing scarlet as Itachi stared at her in confused. "Um just forget I ever said that, it's inappropriate" said Winter embarrassed.

"Alright" said Itachi amused. "Well I guess we should get to Evelyn's house she said something about making dinner tonight" said Winter blushing. "Yes she also making desert…the king of all chocolate cakes she said" said Itachi daydreaming.

"You really like sweets" said Winter giggling.

* * *

Looking over her shoulder Evelyn stared fearfully at Sakura, ever since she passed out the pink hair girl had kept an eye on her. She always was in the same room as her, besides her room and her bathroom. It was like she had something on her mind, something she wanted to tell her but only when Sasuke left.

Which wasn't going to happen, Sasuke and her barely separated before Naruto and the others came here. So he wasn't going to start leaving her alone now especially now that Sakura was a threat, "Sasuke will you please leave me and Evelyn alone for three minutes" asked Sakura looking at him hopefully. "…No" said Sasuke. "I'm not going to do anything too her" said Sakura sighing, "I don't care I'm not letting you anywhere near Evelyn" said Sasuke glaring.

"Evelyn will you please, convince Sasuke to let me talk to you…I promise not to hurt you I know your scared of me but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not stupid" said Sakura sighing looking at her hopefully.

"Um…a-alright…Sasuke will you please watch the food" asked Evelyn whipping her hands.

"Evelyn" said Sasuke looking up.

"I'll be alright" said Evelyn going of the back door, "Plus I'll only stay for five minutes" said Evelyn before leaving.

"I find a hair out of place, your finished. I don't care if I'm supposed to convince you and the others I'm good I won't allow you to harm my Evelyn" said Sasuke coldly. "I'm not going to hurt her…I might upset her. But I'm telling her I'm not giving up on you; I don't think you too are right for each other. I didn't fight for you all those years ago and I've always regretted it so this time I'm not backing down I will be the one you love not her" said Sakura determined.

"Don't hold your breath…you know what better yet do hold your breath at least then I won't have to deal with you when you died. Because I will be with Evelyn forever, the goddess brought us together because we're meant to be. And I'll do anything to keep us together, because I love Evelyn Knight not you" said Sasuke glaring down at Sakura who frown staring up at him a little hurt.

"And I'll forgive you for loving her…and for doing anything that you did with her" said Sakura frowning.

"I haven't done anything with Evelyn unlike you she has class and doesn't throw herself at me" said Sasuke glaring. "I don't throw myself at you" said Sakura hurt. "Really is that so because I remember back at home you were constantly at my back" said Sasuke stirring Evelyn's chicken.

"You will be mine Sasuke because I know we're meant to be" said Sakura determined.

"And I'm telling you to give up and go after Naruto before he realizes how much more beautiful Hinata is and how much of a better woman she is. Because once he's gone you'll only have Lee and eventually he'll see Tenten and you'll be all alone. Because I'm meant for Evelyn and only Evelyn, she's the one I want to take care of me when I'm sick, she's the one I want to mother my children, she's the only one I want to see every morning and night, and she's the one I want to share all my moments with. My weak ones, my loving one, my angry ones and all the others" said Sasuke.

"So get it through your head I…LOVE…EVELYN" said Sasuke slowly and loudly on the last part.

"And I love you" said Sakura heading out the door.

* * *

**Please Review**


	29. Twenty Nine

**Ello everyone I know it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Waiting nervously outside for Sakura Evelyn fidgeted shivering when a cool wind blew through the back yard. Biting her lip when she finally joined her outside Evelyn could feel it coming; Sakura was going to challenge her. She was going to tell her she wanted Sasuke and wasn't going to give him up; she would tell her that she was going to take him back. Because she was in love with him, or at least she thought she was, Evelyn was pretty sure Sakura wasn't.

After all if she was she wouldn't be like she was if she did.

After all if Sasuke turned to her today and told her he was in love with Sakura and wanted to go back home with her she would let him go. She would miss him forever and probably wouldn't ever find anyone else, but she would let him go because she loved him.

She wanted Sasuke to be happy; even if it meant her misery…seeing him happy gave her such joy and made her heart soar. "You know what I'm going to say" asked Sakura. "You're going to tell me you love Sasuke" said Evelyn quietly. "Yes…I do love him…we're meant to be so I would like you to step aside" said Sakura about to turn away.

"No" said Evelyn firmly.

"What?" said Sakura glaring.

"I said no…I've never fought for anything my life. Because I've never had anything till Sasuke, so I won't be giving him up he's mine and I won't share him" said Evelyn strongly. "I'll win you know I've know him longer and have a deeper history with him. Not to mention I can actually do something with him. I wouldn't make him wait for sex or pass out after kissing him" said Sakura frowning.

"You have as much history with him as I do…do your really think watching him behind a fence or tree is history because it isn't. You're a stalker Sakura you have a sick obsession with Sasuke, and your highly delusional. I'm sorry but he will never feel the way you think you feel. But if you can't accept Sasuke being happy with me your not in love with him, you just want him for yourself because he's nice to look at" said Evelyn frowning.

"As for sex I want my first time to mean something…if doesn't have to be on my wedding day but it has to mean something…and as for the passing out, I'm getting better" said Evelyn. Glaring Sakura ignore the second half of their conversation.

"Oh and what about you are you telling me if Sasuke told you he loved me you let him go just like that" asked Sakura glaring.

"Just like that because I want him happy even if it means leaving me behind as long as I know he'll be happy and never regret it I would let him go. Because I lo-" started Evelyn before slapping her hand over her mouth. She couldn't say it yet. If she did he would be taken away.

"You what" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"…For reasons I don't know I can't say my true feelings but know this I will never give Sasuke up, I want what's best for him not me. If he choose you which he won't I'll let him go, but till that time he's mine and mine only so as Sasuke once said keep your grubby paws off what's mine" said Evelyn glaring at Sakura before walking past her and into the house.

Looking over at Sasuke with a smile Evelyn fell to her knees, "Evelyn" said Sasuke worried couching next to her. "No worries…just freaking out because I just mouthed off to someone" said Evelyn giving him a smile.

"You are such a freak" he said smiling kissing her forehead.

"…Yea but I put up a fight…at least with my words" said Evelyn. "Nice to know you really want me" said Sasuke smiling. "Yea…I never thought I would want you but I really do I really care about you" said Evelyn beaming at the raven hair Nin.

"Oh…but you probably shouldn't leave me alone for a while…I told her the truth about her stalker ways and from past experiences women don't generally like being called stalkers" said Evelyn with a timid smile. "You won't leave my sight love" said Sasuke smiling.

"…Sasuke…I want you to tell me if your ever unhappy…I want you to be happy with us more that anything…I don't want you to stay trapped with me because you don't want to hurt me. Cause the only thing that would make me unhappy is if you were" said Evelyn seriously.

"Evelyn in the future we will have fights about our kids and future, well have fights about our cultural differences, and we'll have fights just because we'll get tired of each from time to time. But know through ever fight even if I'm angry or upset I will love you and be the happiest man in your world because I'm a fallen angel who fell and got caught by you" said Sasuke brushing back her hair.

"…I really wish I could say those three words" said Evelyn blushing.

"There is no need for you to say those words because I can feel them" said Sasuke placing his hand on his heart.

"I can feel your love washing over me and I'm bathing in it my love" said Sasuke beaming at her.

* * *

Naruto wanted to accept that his best friend was back, but years of watching Sasuke throw his life away and dive into darkness had Naruto unconvinced. After all what could have made him change it seemed a little hard to believe someone like Evelyn could make him change.

Sure she was a nice girl with a big heart but part of him didn't want to believe that she could do what he hadn't been able too.

"Naruto what's wrong" asked Kakashi looking up from his book sensing that his young student was having conflicting feelings. "It's Sasuke, do you really believe he's changed" asked Naruto looking up at his teacher. "To be honest yes" said Kakashi.

"But why…I mean is it because of Evelyn what I mean we did everything we could to help him" said Naruto.

"I think it's a combination of Evelyn and her world" said Kakashi. "Her world" asked Naruto looking curiously at Kakashi. "…Evelyn's world while it does have war and it's own hardships…it doesn't have evil like ours does. I mean have you felt any malice while here the malice we are use to" asked Kakashi.

"…No" said Naruto thinking about it.

"I hold none of the pressures our world has and allows him to be normal. He doesn't have to worry about anyone pitying him because no one knows him here; he doesn't have to worry about people wanting to kill him, and no body is trying to use him. And Evelyn…she can relate to him…not completely but enough to make him listen to reason. That was one of the major problems with you and Sasuke he wouldn't listen to you. Because he felt you shouldn't have anything to do with him because you never had anything to loose…at least till you got all your friends. But to him it wasn't the same friends never meant the same as family in Sasuke's eyes" said Kakashi.

"So because Evelyn lost her father someone she really love and sorta lost her mom who was upset because of her father he listens to her" said Naruto frowning. "Exactly" said Kakashi.

"I'm glad he found happiness…and I hope he can be happy with Evelyn but I'm jealous I tried so hard to get him back and in two short months Evelyn made him like he was before he ran away" said Naruto frowning.

"Not even you can heal everyone Naruto" said Kakashi. "So don't beat yourself up you just weren't meant to be the one. Evelyn was she had what he needed" said Kakashi. "Yea I guess your right" said Naruto smiling.

"Now why don't you see if Evelyn needs help in the kitchen" said Kakashi. "Right…Evelyn" said Naruto walking away before yelling out the girls name as he took off for the kitchen. Hearing silence Kakashi counted down on his hand "Three, two, one" he said.

"Naruto get your hands off Evelyn" yelled Sasuke. "Ah music to my ears" said Kakashi sighing happily. "Your just jealous" yelled Naruto followed by a crash. "Boys" yelled Kakashi heading toward the kitchen, "You better not delay Evelyn's cooking" he said walking in.

* * *

Dinner that night went over smoothly there was no war or flying food so Evelyn was satisfied. And now it was the next day and Evelyn's world was throw into a mess, Naruto and Sakura wanted to join them at school.

"Please Evie we wanna go to school, pretty please were bored waiting for you all day" whined Naruto pleadingly. "Naruto…you can't your to rash you would expose yourself" said Evelyn frowning. "Besides even if my town is behind on the times of anime people would defiantly figure you out you're the main character they may not know you but they would know your face" said Evelyn frowning.

"Come on the Goddess can do something" whine Naruto.

"I don't like seeing you at home I don't want to at school" snapped Sasuke glaring. "Naruto why can't you get into daytime TV I mean I would love to do that all day. Then I wouldn't have to leave the comfort of home" said Evelyn sighing happily. "You really are a hikikomori" said Naruto laughing.

"Ah what" asked Evelyn confused.

"A hikikomori a reclusive person who have chosen to withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement because of various personal and social factors in their lives" said Sasuke. "Oh…okay yea I guess I am I don't like the outside the only reason I don't do home school is because mother thinks I need to socialize" said Evelyn shrugging. "You do" said Sasuke brushing back her hair from her face.

"I do some people aren't meant to talk to others and mother won't accept I'm one of those. I mean I'll go out every now and then, because even I crave human contact from time to time but I wouldn't mind staying home" said Evelyn sighing.

"Stop dreaming about it" said Sasuke shoving Evelyn onto the couch.

"Fine" said Evelyn pouting, "Please let me come Evie I won't be bad I promise I'll be good" begged Naruto. "…Fine I'll ask the Goddess to write you and Sakura up some file so start thinking of legit back stories nothing crazy. And um Sakura we're gonna have to dye your hair because in my world pink is not a hair color" said Evelyn looking over at the pinkette. "I have to dye my hair" she said finger her pink strands.

"Afraid so…like I said pink isn't normal" said Evelyn shrugging. "If we were in college we could say it's a freedom of expression but we aren't. We're in high school an there are rules against odd hair colors" said Evelyn. "Fine" said Sakura sighing.

"What color would you like…red, blond, brown, or black" asked Evelyn?

"I'll do…black" said Sakura with a frown staring pointedly at her. "Well then put something on I already have an appointment at the hair salon because buying dye won't work with your eyebrows…at least I don't think so I've never dyed my hair…it's harder for people with dark hair" said Evelyn.

"You don't need to change your hair color your hair is perfect the way it is" said Sasuke reaching up to play with her long raven strands. "I need a trim though my ends are split" said Evelyn reaching down to show him her ends. "Your hair doesn't need to grow anymore I say just leave it" said Sasuke.

"Split end aren't good and damage your hair…a girls hair is her best statement I can't just leave it" said Evelyn frowning. "Whatever" said Sasuke rolling his eyes? "You just don't get it" said Evelyn.

"And I hope I never do…because if I do I think I won't like girls anymore" said Sasuke shaking his head as he plopped down on the couch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed**


	30. Thirty

**Hello everyone I know this one's short too but I hope you like it**

* * *

Sitting in a chair nervously flipping through a magazine, Evelyn found she couldn't concentrate. She hated coming to the salon but she didn't trust herself to cut her own hair so every time she came to the salon she was burden with stares. Everyone always stared at her hair, yes it was long but that didn't mean they could be rude and stare at her. She was also a little anxious to see Sakura's new look.

They decided they should try giving her a make over so she could look different, she was getting hair extensions and dying her hair. That would give her a big change after all someone could look completely different just with a new hair color. They also decided to go ahead and give Naruto a new looks he choose to have his hair permanently straighten and dyed a blood red.

They also were able to get the Goddess to temporary remove his whisker markings.

Naruto was actually a little saddened to see them go, but it was to make sure he stayed safe while in her world. After all if they were found out they would probably get taken away and experimented on, "Neh Evie how do I look" asked Naruto in front of her.

Putting down the magazine Evelyn look up and gasped in shock, in front of her was the same old Naruto with his gorgeous blue eyes and tan round kind and innocent face. But now his pretty face was framed by gorgeous silky bright red locks.

Standing up Evelyn reached up to run her fingers through his hair, "You look handsome Naruto…you make a handsome red head and your eyes just make it even more beautiful. You don't see many red hair blue eye people in real life" said Evelyn.

"Should I we get the goddess to change my eyes" asked Naruto frowning.

"No your just gonna hit on by a lot of girls your really handsome Naruto" said Evelyn smiling softly. "You think I'm handsome" he said blushing. "Of course I do you're extremely handsome just like Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi" said Evelyn smiling. "T-Thanks" said Naruto blushing looking at her shyly.

"So has Sakura come out yet" asked Naruto curious.

"Not yet" said Lorelei sitting down with him.

"Did you get your ends trim" asked Naruto beaming.

"Yep nothing much though" said Evelyn chuckling.

"So you want your hair to get longer" asked Naruto curious. "Yea…I like long hair, maybe one day I'll even get in one of those world record books…through after seeing my future self I doubt it" said Evelyn. "What do you mean" asked Naruto curious. "Well…my future self said I would cut my hair for Sasuke" said Evelyn shrugging. "Cut your hair" said Naruto confused. "Yea don't see why that would help Sasuke but I do it for him" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Hmm weird" said Naruto.

"Everything about the future is weird all because of the Goddess, I mean I appreciate everything that she's done but she's so weird" said Evelyn frowning. "I didn't meet her" said Naruto. "How did you guys get through then" asked Evelyn curious.

"Well we were sitting down eating ramen when everything went icy…I couldn't feel anything and the next thing I knew I was waking up hearing Sakura yell out Sasuke's name…last time I saw him he was being sucked into that black hole" said Naruto frowning.

"I wonder why she didn't show herself to you guys" said Evelyn. "Maybe she wanted to be quick" said Naruto. "That or she got bored and decided she didn't want to be bothered with you guys" said Evelyn sighing. "So…Evelyn…are your pregnant" asked Naruto out of the blue.

Blushing Evelyn looked over alarmed, "No why are you calling me fat or moody" she asked alarmed.

"No…it's just you and Sasuke I heard you two discussing children" said Naruto embarrassed. "And I saw that picture of those four kids you drew" said Naruto scratching his cheek sheepishly. "…Well I can't remember much but I had a dream of three of those kids…I'm pretty sure their mine and Sasuke's. The twins look so much like him" said Evelyn softly remember all the love she felt for them.

"I think you'll make a great mommy" said Naruto.

"Thank you I think you'll be a great father someday" said Evelyn happily.

"What are their names and how many are you two going to have" asked Naruto excited. "Well I plan on having three boys and three girls…and with technology today it can happen. But the twins will be born first Sousuke and Kaname…then Yume and I don't know about the others. But our third boy will be Ikuto…and the other girls will be Mio and Ami" said Evelyn beaming.

"…You already got them named" said Naruto laughing.

"Oh course, after all Sasuke says he wants kids and to stay with me…the goddess wouldn't be cruel enough to pull us away after we found each other. And I'm guessing Sasuke wants to have them as soon as we can if I get pregnant in collage I can start online classes so it's good" said Evelyn calmly. "What if he gets you pregnant while you're in that school you're in now" asked Naruto.

"Well…I can always go to home schooling that's what a lot of girls do" said Evelyn shrugging. "I mean I know all about protection and all that so even if we do anything I hope we don't, I mean we should at least wait…okay I don't want to talk about this anymore it's embarrassing now" said Evelyn blushing.

"Sorry" said Naruto blushing himself. "Hey how do I look" said Sakura walking up to them. Both stared in shock at her, she had her hair extended to her waist and it was inky black just like Evelyn's. It made her look paler than she already was and her mint green eyes glowed.

Biting her lip Evelyn found she wished she wasn't so plain anymore…at least she could have gotten her mothers blue eyes that would make her stand out. Instead she got black hair and brown eyes she was so plain. Evelyn could feel her worry swell up, would Sasuke think Sakura was pretty now…because she was.

"What's the matter Evelyn" Sakura asked mockingly. Frowning Evelyn stood up straight, "Was just wondering if you plan on stealing my eye color too, because whatever you do Sasuke still won't see you. He doesn't like you, not your appearance" said Evelyn walking out with Sakura's glare on her back.

"Girl's are so weird" said Naruto shaking his head.

* * *

Feeling her stomach churn as they got closer home Evelyn was anxious, anxious to know what Sasuke would think of Sakura's new appearance. It was stupid and weak of her to think he would but she couldn't help it.

Would he think Sakura's prettier, would he decide Sakura's the more logical choice, was something there that she just refused to see? Once home all three went in and Kakashi and Itachi both complemented Naruto's new appearance who absorbed the attention like no tomorrow.

But he deserved it after all he had been through he deserved every compliment they threw at him. "Sakura you look pretty" said Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura practically beaming. "Naruto you look like a freak" said Sasuke immediately once he walked up to them. Scanning his former friend Sasuke smirked, "You look really weird" he said.

"Yea well Evelyn thinks I'm handsome isn't that right Evelyn" asked Naruto smirking looking over at her. "Oh course you are" said Evelyn smiling. "You're joking right" said Sasuke. "No Naruto looks very handsome I think he can pull this look off" said Evelyn kindly.

"Ah you're the best Evie" said Naruto hugging her grinning at Sasuke, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off her" growled Sasuke glaring. "Oh get over it Sasuke…besides she likes my hugs don't you Evie" said Naruto sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Don't use me in your childish game" said Evelyn shaking her head. "But you like my hugs more don't you" said Naruto hugging her tighter. "Sorry but I prefer Sasuke Naruto but you're a close second" said Evelyn pulling out of the hug. Looking smugly at Naruto Sasuke grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her closer.

"She's mine" he said clearly.

"And here I was under the impression I was my own persons" said Evelyn making Itachi and Kakashi chuckle before leaving the four teens. "No the moment you agreed to be with me you were mine from then till we die" said Sasuke smirking. "Well at least you'll stick up with me" said Evelyn smiling.

"…Hey Sasuke what do you think for my new look" asked Sakura obviously looking for his attention. Looking at her for a second he looked away, "You look ugly that's not a good look for you" he said turning away. Feeling relief wash over her Evelyn felt ashamed that she took pleasure that Sasuke's insult hurt Sakura. Bu she was tried of Sakura acting so confident that she was gonna get her boyfriend.

Sasuke was hers not Sakura's.

"Sasuke that is a good look for Sakura she looks pretty" said Naruto coming to Sakura's defense. "Shut up Naruto" mutter Sakura. "Naruto's coming to your defense and you tell him to shut up…I'm really starting to wonder how you have friends" said Evelyn frowning herself.

"It's okay Evelyn she's just upset" said Naruto sheepishly. "It's still rude" said Evelyn shaking her head. "Mind you business" said Sakura glaring. "No apparently you're a child and I the mother figure of the house should make sure the child learns her lesson" said Evelyn hands on her hips.

"Now say your sorry to Naruto because you know what you did was rude" said Evelyn firmly. "Fine I'm sorry are you happy" asked Sakura venomously. "I prefer if you actually meant it but seeing how I'm dealing with a child I can't expect much" said Evelyn walking toward the kitchen, "Have I told you how much I love you today" said Sasuke sliding an arm around Evelyn's shoulder.

"Well she shouldn't be rude to one of the only boys that's been nice to her since the beginning" said Evelyn firmly. "Ahh you're going to be a good mommy" said Sasuke grinning making Evelyn blush. "So what do you want for dinner" she asked shyly.

"Whatever you feel like cooking" he said kissing her cheek before taking his place at the kitchen table. Starting on dinner Evelyn could feel the familiar presence of the Goddess, _'So Eve you and Sasuke are cozy"_ said the Goddess. 'Hello goddess' said Evelyn in her mind.

_'So how our new guest'_ asked the Goddess. 'Sakura wants to steal Sasuke, Naruto is slowly mending his friendship with Sasuke, Kakashi is reading all my books including the manga, and Itachi is dating Winter' said Evelyn.

_'Ah mommy is so busy taking care of her children'_ laughed the Goddess.

'Yes but I would like to ask you not to send anyone else I can't take anymore borders' said Evelyn peeling potatoes. _'Don't worry honey everything is in place I don't need to send anyone else'_ said the Goddess. 'So are they here to judge his change' asked Evelyn.

_'You guessed right princess'_ said the Goddess.

"Evelyn I think you have enough potatoes" said Sasuke watching her. "Oh right thanks Sasuke" said Evelyn blushing in embarrassment. _'Well I'll leave you to dinner'_ said the Goddess. 'Wait I need you to make papers for Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto…even if Itachi and Kakashi aren't doing anything like school it's best if they have papers just in case' thought Evelyn. _'They'll be on your bed'_ said the Goddess after a moment.

'Thank you' thought Evelyn. _'Well let's see how the girls handle Naruto after all he's much nicer then Sasuke…not as good looking but still he's got some looks'_ said the Goddess happily.

'…My school days are going to be hectic once more' thought Evelyn with a groan.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed :) Please reveiw!**


	31. Thirty One

**Hello everyone I know it's been a long time but here is a new chapter and sorry for the delay but I think I've finally squashed the urge to speed it up so unless something happens family wise or school wise I'll go back to normal updates :)**

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she sat in the living room watching TV. She was so nervous about tomorrow she couldn't sleep and felt like she would throw up, but she could do it. After all she got through it with Sasuke and Naruto was a lot more agreeable then Sasuke. She knew she didn't have to worry about Sakura though. Even if the pink hair girl had no sense when it came to love she knew that they needed to be discrete.

Flipping through the channels she jumped in surprise when someone sat next to her, "Shouldn't you be asleep" asked Kakashi looking over at her with two eyes. He had taken off his headband. "…To nervous…I worry a lot" she said giving him a weak smile.

"…A worrier with a boy without a care you two really do make an opposite couple" said Kakashi chuckling. "So are you already done with the twilight series" asked Evelyn pointing to the last book in his hand. "Ah yes" he said looking at it.

"So what do you think you hate it or love it" asked Evelyn curious to know.

"Well I have mixed feelings I didn't love it but I didn't hate it, it intrigued me and I wanted to see how it all ended but then again it also annoyed me at times and made me wish it would end. And from my understanding of vampires some of her ideas are a little off putting while others seem interesting. I feel she could have added more tradition to the vampires. As for characters Bella, Edward, and Jacob should be taken in small doses and Bella should learn not to play with others feelings. While yes she did have feelings for Jacob she should have never acted on them she knew from the beginning she wanted only Edward. She just played with Jacob and gave him an unnecessary heartbreak. The other vampires the family, the other clans, and the Volturi were all interesting I wouldn't mind reading about them. And same with the shape shifters they are very interesting I wouldn't have mind seeming more of them too. As for the teenage angst it was interesting because that is teenagers in a sense they make everything more dramatic then it actually is…they treat everything as one big drama they relish in it" said Kakashi smiling.

"…Did you read my review of the book because those are my thoughts exactly" said Evelyn suspiciously. "I assure you I did not steal you ideas" he said smiling at her from under his mask. "Then we think alike about that book which means never talk about it around Twilight haters or lovers…those people are scary" said Evelyn shivering.

"I actually posted my review online and got so much hate comments that I had to take it down. It ridiculous how some people have to push their ideas onto others? I mean I can't say I've never done it but I hope I was never that rude or pushy about it" said Evelyn.

"Somehow I can't see you as pushy" said Kakashi. "Yea…neither can I…I usually cave and let people do or say whatever they want. One of the reasons why I like Sasuke so much…he doesn't let anyone intimidate me or push me around, the only way I can repay him is by taking care of him" said Evelyn happily.

"You truly are the perfect wife for him" said Kakashi chuckling.

"Thank you that means a lot even if it was just a humorous observation" said Evelyn. "Yes but I'm afraid your cute looks and kindness will bring you trouble" said Kakashi. "How so" asked Evelyn confused. "…I think Naruto might be getting a crush on you" said Kakashi chuckling.

"…I don't think that…I think he thinks he has a crush on me because he doesn't realize that he actually does have feelings for Hinata and I'm like her in some ways" said Evelyn. "He's a little hard head and dense, so it's not like he'll actually be able to comprehend his feelings you have to dumb down dumb answers for him" said Evelyn shrugging. "True…he has been looking at her differently since the Pain incident" said Kakashi.

"That's because Hinata confessed her love" said Evelyn.

"Really…she got the courage to do that. Well she truly is blooming into a lovely lady if Naruto can't get her perhaps I should give it a go" joked Kakashi. "…You just said something that would make fan girls go crazy not as crazy as other pairings but you would have definitely gotten some screams with that comment" said Evelyn smiling.

"Screams" said Kakashi confused.

"Just promise me you'll never get on the internet…it will shock and horrify you if you do…it's bad enough I might have to show Sasuke the internet…he won't be happy when the find out what they have him do with Itachi" said Evelyn sighing.

"Do I want to want to know" asked Kakashi. "No…you really, really don't…if you do trust me this will scar you for life you think other things you've see have but this most definitely will" said Evelyn. "…Alright I'll believe you" said Kakashi confused. Letting out a big yawn Evelyn sighed, "Well I'm feeling sleepy now…so I bid you goodnight night Kakashi" said Evelyn getting up waving goodnight.

"Night" said Kakashi yawning himself.

Going upstairs Evelyn crawled into bed with Sasuke closing her eyes only to have to open them right back up when the blasted alarm woke her up. "No" she whined. "Evelyn it's time to get up" said Sasuke peering down at her, he was already up and looked like he had done some morning exercise. Looking up at his sitting form Evelyn gave him a tired teary look. "Sasuke will you kill my alarm clock I don't want to do to school" she whined.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night then Evie" said Sasuke bending down to kiss her forehead turning off the alarm.

"Come on dove it's time for the dobes first day of school" he said sliding out of bed grabbing a shirt and pants before going into the bedrooms bathroom. That was one good thing about moving into the big house. Because they took the master bedroom since they stayed together, they got two walk in closet for all her clothes and his, their own bathroom, and a large bed.

"I hate school" she whined pulling her blankets over her head.

"Evie wake up" yelled Naruto running into the room jumping onto the bed like a kid at Christmas. "No" she mumbled sleepiness stinging her eyes. "Come on I'm ready to go to school and tell everyone my new name" cried Naruto excitedly. "Why are you so excited about school" whined Evelyn pulling off the covers. "Because…I might be popular this time, people might like me" he said beaming down at her.

"…I almost wanna say no to that face…alright I'm getting up" she said sitting up. "Thanks" said Naruto kissing her cheek the moment Sasuke open the bathroom door. Blushing Evelyn let out a whine when Sasuke snarled like a wild animal lunging at Naruto who laughed and only jumped out of the way. Going to follow after Naruto when he raced from the room crackling like a hyena Evelyn reach out and grabbed Sasuke blue shirt, it had a silver outline of a tiger.

"Sasuke no he's just playing around you'll only fuel his fun by going after him…I swear sometimes I feel like a mother dealing with naughty twins…" she mumbled before giving a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm preparing" she said.

Watching Sasuke's frown soften at the mention of the twins he sat down.

"Tell me about them again" he said looking over with a curious expression.

Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Well Kaname seems to be a little more confident then Sousuke I think he might be the wicked one. Sousuke almost seems to have a gentle air about him, but together their mischievous and lively. They both are almost carbon copies of you younger only their hair doesn't spike it lays flat like mine. They have such pale ivory skin it makes you think they don't go outside but their always with you training so they can become ninja's you can be proud of. And they have my mother's big blue eyes" said Evelyn. "They sound wonderful…so when can I knock you up to get them" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Blushing Evelyn looked away, "What every girl wants to hear" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I promise to be more romantic when it actually comes…but really when can we start having kids" asked Sasuke seriously. "I don't know…I guess my second year of college so let me have at least four semesters if you really want to have them soon" said Evelyn shrugging. "…Two years into collage…I guess, are you sure we can't have them sooner" he said.

"It would be smart to wait till I have a job but I don't know the future is hard to look at" said Evelyn.

"I mean I have to audition for this art school in New York soon to get a scholarship there. I have to give them an art show…if they like my work I win a spot in the school and pretty much I'm set for life in the art world. Later on I'll branch out into writing and eventually I'll start taking classes in nursing as a back up career just in case something happens later on and I can paint" said Evelyn. "…You really have your life planned out" said Sasuke frowning.

"Well technically you do too…you can be a lawyer, go in some kind of business I don't really know what" said Evelyn smiling. "Yea but I'll probably get fired if I don't know the stuff…and I doubt the goddess will beam the info in my head" said Sasuke.

"Well you can always go to collage with me and get a degree in something" said Evelyn. "I would never find anything it would be a waste Evelyn…I have been thinking of something…but I think I'll wait to tell you" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Evelyn curious?

"Get dressed" he ordered.

"Your going to need to look extra cute today if you want to control Naruto and seeing how he's decided to get a crush on my girlfriend we'll use that to our advantage" said Sasuke smirking. "First of all I'm not playing with Naruto's feelings…second…I think he's simply replacing Hinata with me" said Evelyn climbing out of bed. "What ever you say love" said Sasuke smirking.

"It's true" said Evelyn.

"Well you still should put on something cute, I need you to distract me from Sakura's annoying stares and I want you more when you're cute" said Sasuke casually walking away. Blushing Evelyn couldn't believe what she heard. Really it was as if he had no shame what so ever.

He probably didn't either, after all Sasuke spoke his mind and did not spare your feelings. If he didn't like something he did he would sit around and be ashamed he would say sorry through clench teeth or resent you for making him feel that way.

"I love you Evie" said Sasuke looking back with a smile. Raising an eyebrow at the random behavior she sent him all her feelings of love at him. At least she thought she did…she didn't really get how to control it. Closing his eyes Sasuke sigh, "…I really love the feelings you send me" he said calmly moving out of the room. "…And I wish I would tell you out loud" she muttered before getting up to change.

Ten minutes later with the arrival of La'Oshiaa for breakfast the five teens were off for school, "Naruto you be good for Evelyn and Sakura you leave Evelyn alone…she's very sensitive" said Kakashi whispering the last part to Sakura but everyone could hear.

"Kakashi I can hear you, you know" she said sighing.

"Well pretend that you don't!" he said cheerfully. "And Sasuke be good don't start anything with Naruto" said Itachi. "Screw you asshole…why don't your try not spying on your girlfriend" said Sasuke glaring at his bother who sighed. "Kakashi, Itachi whatever you do don't go on the internet" said Evelyn looking between the two. "I heard you the first time" said Kakashi sighing. "And I have no idea what your talking about" said Itachi going back in the house.

"Well let's go I want to see the girl's reaction to Naruto" said La'Oshiaa.

"…They'll probably rape him with their minds…teenager it's nothing but sex with them anymore" sighed Evelyn. "You sound like an old lady you know that" said La'Oshiaa. "I do not" snapped Evelyn. "Ah I love it when you get angry you're so cute like a toddler trying to be mad but failing" cried La'Oshiaa hugging her. "Hey! How come she gets to hug Evelyn?" cried Naruto glaring at Sasuke who watch them indifferently.

"Because I like La'Oshiaa…she doesn't bother me" said Sasuke.

"You actually like a girl" said Naruto staring in surprise.

"She's a good friend to Evelyn, not as annoying as most girls, and strokes my ego what's not to like about her" said Sasuke walking ahead. "So Naruto" said Evelyn getting the former blonds attention. She rather he didn't say something stupid and get Sasuke pissed. "Yea" he said looking over at her with a bright smile. "What was it like this morning waking up to a new look" she asked. Laughing Naruto gleefully told her he near punched the mirror, he thought someone had snuck up on him, "But I didn't so every things good" he said brightly.

"That's good if you had broken it you would have had bad luck" said Evelyn softly.

"Oh yea…that is good" he said relieved. "You don't actually believe that do you" asked Sasuke. "…If I spill salt I throw some over my shoulder" said Evelyn shrugging. "…Your so cute yet so weird" said Sasuke. "Hey Evelyn do you think everyone will like me" asked Naruto gaining her attention again. "

I don't see why they wouldn't your handsome and friendly, you'll probably attract a lot of girls so don't be overwhelmed" she said. "So you think people will really like me" asked Naruto. "Of course both girls and boys will like you Sasuke's fan base over here is just girls because girls like the dark moody rude guys…but some girls still prefer the sweet bright and cheery guy. And I'm sure you'll make friends with the boys because you easy to get along with" said Evelyn.

"…I can't wait" he said happily practically jumping in place.

It didn't take long for them all to get there and after reviewing over the details with La'Oshiaa they made their way up to the school. Naruto was now Naru Uchiha, Sasuke's cousin he looked like his mother who was American with strong Irish roots while Sakura was her cousin, from a sister her mother didn't know she had till recently. She was spending the year with her so they could get to know each other.

"Pretty unique stories…don't you think that will attract attention especially yours and Sakura's" said La'Oshiaa. "Yea I know but I couldn't really come up with anything simple…I can't say their friends because well why would friends simply follow their parents would never allow it despite what anime and manga say about the parent child relationships in Japan" said Evelyn.

"Yea I guess that's true" said La'Oshiaa.

"So this is your school" said Sakura looking around at everyone who stared. "Yep" said Evelyn. "…It's tall" said Naruto looking up at the third floor. "Yea…it's also old…this town use to be a lot bigger and then lot's of people left and the town was too lazy to down size everything" said Evelyn.

"So is anyone gonna come up" asked Naruto curious. "Not your first day" said Sasuke. "…That's stupid" said Naruto frowning. "That's how it goes" said Sasuke dully. "Well I'm going ahead to get my baring I'll remember everything you told me, bye Sasuke see you later" said Sakura beaming at Sasuke getting a blank look in return. "Bye" said Evelyn politely. "…I really don't like her…she can't get the picture" said La'Oshiaa shaking her head.

"She's headstrong" said Evelyn shrugging.

"And a bitch…she'll get along with Monica" she said smirking. "Sakura's just in love with Sasuke she always has" said Naruto defending her. "Naruto she doesn't love him…if she did she would let him do whatever he made him happy…I mean look at you. You loved her for a long time but you stopped and didn't accept her feelings because you knew she was in love with Sasuke" said Evelyn.

"…I guess your right but she thinks she is so please don't be mean" he said pleadingly.

"I won't but if she does something to try and take him I…I won't. I really, really like Sasuke Naruto. And I don't want anyone else touching him or trying to kiss him" she said pouting. "Only La'Oshiaa gets to touch him" said Evelyn smiling.

"Yay" said La'Oshiaa hugging an annoyed looking Sasuke. "Let go La'Oshiaa" he said flicking her forehead. "Ah oh I love to hug thee" said La'Oshiaa letting go laughing before running up the school steps. Going to follow after Evelyn stopped when she saw Naruto staring up at the building a little fearfully. After all school wasn't exactly the best of times for him.

Walking over Evelyn slipped her hand into his and smiled at him when he look down. "Don't worry Naruto you won't be alone…trust me everyone will love you. Your kind, handsome, funny, and lot's of fun. You always bring a smile to others and you're an amazing person. You'll do just fine" she said reassuring him.

Smiling back Naruto squeezed her hand before walking with her staring with a frowned Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking next to Evelyn grabbing her other hand. "I'll allow you this moment with Evelyn Naruto since your nervous" said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke" said Naruto nervously.

"You'll do just fine…a lot better then me after you're an open and exciting person, and in this world those people are always sought after. Everyone will want to be your friend Naruto" said Evelyn. "…Everyone" said Naruto excitedly. "Well not everyone but trust me you won't be ignored again, at least not while I'm around" said Evelyn. "La'Oshiaa right you are a great mom" said Naruto laughing. "I am not a mom" sighed Evelyn frustrated.

It was always mom or an old lady.

* * *

**Once agian sorry for the dely and I hope your enjoyed please reveiw**


	32. Thirty Two

**Hello my lovelies I hope you like this chapter because Winter and Itachi have a special moment and I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto had attracted the attention of the entire class, well him and Sasuke. The coach had to go and do the worst thing possible. He put Naruto in charge of one team and Sasuke the other, it was yet another game of dodge ball but that quickly changed when Sasuke and Naruto got a hold of the balls.

Now it was death ball.

The speed they were throwing the balls at you probably break some bones if you were hit. Thankfully everyone had enough sense to run away when the battle started, so there were no casualties. "…Holy crap ninjas are amazing" said La'Oshiaa in awe.

"I told them no amazing feats and what do they do they start a war" growled Evelyn. "Oh come on Rapunzel everyone will just fall back on the stereotype that all Japanese people are ninjas and know marshal arts" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"Say what you want but this is still unacceptable" growled Evelyn.

"Oh lighten up remember if you're gonna have his kids someday you'll have to deal with this after all, all little boys want to be like daddy. And since Daddy is a strong ninja they'll get trained to be strong ninjas" said La'Oshiaa winking at her. "…My life as a mommy is gonna be hell isn't it" said Evelyn depressed. "Ah think of the calls from school you'll receive, 'Hello Mrs. Uchiha you need to pick up your son he's been expelled' and you'll go 'Oh no what ever did Sasuke Jr.-", "I would never name my kid Sasuke Jr." interrupted Evelyn. "Do this time' and she would go 'Why your evil son tried killing another student' and you'll go 'Ugh not again' and that will be your life" said La'Oshiaa.

"…Great, if he gets into fights all the time how will he get a good education" said Evelyn.

"He doesn't care about education he wants to be a missionary like his daddy" said La'Oshiaa.

"I don't want my kids to be violent" said Evelyn frowning. "Boys are usually violent Evie, even if you don't let them have toy gun everything they hold will be a fake gun…although with your kids they'll probably make paper ninja stars and use those gift wrap paper cardboard roll things as katana's. After all Sasuke is a ninja and you did say he uses a sword" said La'Oshiaa.

"His sword is actually at home along with his weapons…he uses them when goes training in the morning" said Evelyn. "…So you wake up to a panting exhausted sweaty Sasuke…oh god I want you life" whined La'Oshiaa.

"Why…I mean sure he looks good no matter what but he feels so gross and he actually kinda smells. I mean usually it's impossible for him to smell bad but he actually does" said Evelyn frowning. Hearing a loud crack both girls looked over in shock to see a ball embedded in the wall "You need to break this up Evie they're really going at it they might actually expose themselves or hurt someone" said La'Oshiaa worried.

"Um how do you expect me to do it" asked Evelyn curious.

"…I got an idea after all Sasuke is really protected so I be this will worked" said La'Oshiaa stomping on Evelyn's foot. Crying out in pain tears wielded up into her eyes, "Ow that really hurt, why would you do that?" cried Evelyn sniffing. "Evelyn!" yelled Sasuke dodging a ball before sprinting over to her. Grabbing her hands he looked down concern, "What happen are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"…Evie are you alright!" asked Naruto running up to them.

"This is your fault dobe if you weren't being such an idiot I could have protected her" snapped Sasuke. "My fault if anything it's your fault" yelled Naruto glaring. "Shut up both of you I just stomped on her foot sheesh it's not like I stabbed her" yelled La'Oshiaa annoyed.

"I think you broke my foot!" sobbed Evelyn.

"Oh stop being a baby" grumbled La'Oshiaa. "Sit down Evelyn" said Sasuke pushing her back to sit on the bleachers. Pulling off her boot and knee high black sock softly took Evelyn's foot by the ankle, "Evie…it's not broken" he said skimming his finger down her small foot were a bruise was already showing. "I think you guys broke everyone" said La'Oshiaa unconcern as she stared out at the class who kept gapping at the gym floor.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke press down lightly on her bruise, "Ow!" cried Lorelei trying to yank her foot from his grasp. "It's fractured at least only a small one, but we're going home" said Sasuke. "So much for the first day of school" said Naruto sighing.

"Sorry Naruto" said Evelyn apologetically.

"It's alright it's not your fault" said Naruto smiling. "I'm in trouble aren't I" said La'Oshiaa eyeing the boys. "What were you thinking La'Oshiaa?" growled Sasuke glaring at La'Oshiaa. "I was thinking I would just hurt her foot a little to pull you out of your death battle before you caused her a heart attack when the F.B.I comes to take you away for experiments" said La'Oshiaa.

"I can't use my abilities La'Oshiaa, and Naruto would only use his if I used mine" said Sasuke standing up giving her the stink eye. "Yea well I didn't know that anyway you two shouldn't have done this" snapped La'Oshiaa.

"She's right if you two are gonna act like this every time there is a little competition one of you can't come to school" said Evelyn frowning. "I'll control myself" said Sasuke frowning. "No you won't you said that this morning and since Naruto really wants to go to school you have the drop out and stay home with Kakashi and Itachi. At least this way it'll force you to get along with your brother and you old teacher" said Evelyn. "I said I be good" said Sasuke.

"Well I don't believe that you've said it already" said Evelyn sighing.

"Give me another chance" pleaded Sasuke. Biting her lip Evelyn stared at Sasuke pleading face and caved she really didn't want to tell him no, "Fine…but one more slip up and no more school, you can't let anyone see you my world doesn't appreciate uniqueness…it only destroys it" said Evelyn.

"I get it" he said nodding. "Okay…now let's go home my foot hurts" whined Evelyn.

"On it dove" said Sasuke giving her a short kiss before turning around. "Climb on; if you walk you'll only hurt yourself further" he said. Blushing Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck before he grab her knees and pulled her up on his back walking away La'Oshiaa and Naruto ran to grabbed their bags before heading toward the nurses office to get permission to leave.

It was a quick trip to the nurse and after they got the office to call Sakura they told her what's what and she decided to finish the school day but not before giving Evelyn a cold glare. And then they were off but not before giving La'Oshiaa a wave goodbye. Now the three were walking home. Well two Naruto was walking under the weight of three bag packs that seemed almost weightless to him and Sasuke was caring her with ease.

It seemed having a ninja boyfriend and friend was really useful, "When we get home you need to keep your foot elevated and stay off it for a couple of days it's not to bad so it'll just take a few days to heal" said Sasuke. "You sure it's just a small one" asked Naruto.

"If it was bigger it would have hurt when my finger skimmed her foot" said Sasuke.

"…Who's gonna cook you guys can't" said Evelyn worried, "And I don't want Itachi in my kitchen Naruto said his food moved that means it could explode you know how hard exploding food takes to clean up" said Evelyn worried.

"Just guide me through it I can do it if you tell m what to do" said Sasuke. "You sure I mean I know cooking isn't rocket science but…your not all that good no offense" said Evelyn. "None taken dove but with your lovely guidance I'll do just find" said Sasuke smiling.

"Okay if you think so" said Evelyn hugging Sasuke.

* * *

Sitting outside her window Itachi watched as Winter typed away on her laptop, she couldn't do anything with him today because a few deadlines for her courses were coming up. So he decided to spend his day watching her, sighing to himself he silently wonder when he became a stalker.

He didn't want to think of himself like that but he loved watching her, it wasn't like it was exciting or anything like that. But it calmed him. He liked watching her in her daily life, it was comforting. She had a schedule she didn't do anything bad she was a sweet innocent girl who was a good person.

And he was a killer and a liar. He shouldn't even be trying to start anything with her, she deserved something better. He wasn't even sure if the Goddess would allow him to stay. This was never supposed to be a permanent thing. He wasn't even supposed to ever come but it was clear that both he and Sasuke wanted to stay.

They both had someone now, sighing aloud he could hear crunching leaves; someone was walking up the pathway to Winter's house. Craning his head back he could see a boy their age walking up to the door with a smirk, narrowing his eyes Itachi found he didn't like this boy.

He was airing off some bad energy.

He was a rather sloppy dresser with a scruffy beard and blood shot brown eyes. He had short spiky brown hair that look messed up. Watching him knock on the door he looked into Winter's room to see an annoyed expression cross her face.

She then left her room and a minute later she was at the door a worried and scared look on her face. Moving into a position to be able to leap into action Itachi watched carefully. "Donny what are you doing here" asked Winter nervously.

"…I'm here to see you dunce what else I see the models haven't helped in the brain department" he said Itachi bet his eyes the basterd was smirking. "If you think insulting me is gonna get me to go out with you again your sorely mistaken" she said heatedly getting ready to slam the door shut. "Wait Winter" said Donny stopping the door with his hand. "What I don't want hear anything from you" said Winter annoyed, yet Itachi could see she was still clearly scared.

"Come on I heard you where back in town for a while lets hook up" he said grabbing her shoulder stroking the material of her skirt with his thumb. "Sorry I'm already seeing someone" said Winter brushing him off.

"Who?" scoffed Donny?

"Itachi Uchiha, he's staying with Evelyn" said Winter coolly. "…Oh yea I heard their were rumors of her being shacked up with a guy name Sasuke so what now it's too never knew she turn out be a whore maybe I should have given her a call sounds like she puts out" scoffed Donny.

Glaring at him Winter reached out and struck him, "How dare you Evelyn is a sweet girl she would never sleep with anyone unless that actually meant something to her and had class something you will never have" shouted Winter. "And Itachi is a decent guy not a low life like you" snapped Winter.

Hearing Donny growl Itachi could see his hand rising jumping out of the trees Itachi knew he just gave himself away to Winter but he was going to stop this. Grabbing his wrist he twisted his arm around his back and shoving him against the house, "Didn't your father ever teach you not to hit a lady" he said in a tone he reserved for Sasuke when he wanted his little brother to hate him.

"What the hell who are you get off me man" yelled Donny.

"You were about to hit Winter I won't be letting you go till you apologize to her and then when I get home I'm going to have a few words with my brother. I'm not one for violence but he is and once he hears what you have to say about Evelyn your not going to be walking for a while" said Itachi.

"What the hell are you going on about" yelled Donny.

"You spoke ill of Evelyn and Winter you will apologize then you will be injured by my little brother" snapped Itachi. "I ain't doing shit" yelled Donny before let out a howl of pain when Itachi pressed up on his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" yelled Donny.

Flinging him out on the lawn Itachi took a step in front of Winter.

"I will ask you nicely once and only once to leave Winter alone for the rest of the times she's here, she is only aloud to approach you. If you see her in public you will not look at her, you will not go to her, and you will avoid her till she is gone. If I find out you have not done any of these I will make a visit to you next time. And I warn you now I'm much worst then my brother, and you'll know his pain soon enough now leave" said Itachi glaring letting his eyes flash red.

Staring at him scared Donny tripped over himself before running off.

Watching him leave Itachi relaxed before turning to face Winter, "I should have intervene sooner when I saw how distress you were I apologize Winter" said Itachi looking down into her blues eyes. He was surprised to see tear wielding up in them; looking at her worried Itachi grabbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry are you hurt I didn't think he hurt you or was it his words or have I done something to upset you" he asked worried.

"No, no it's not that it's just…no guy has ever done that for me" she said sniffing.

"…I would do this for any girl I cared about and I care about you a lot" he said simply.

"…Still thank you" she said whipping away some tears.

"Thank you so much Itachi" said Winter.

"…Like I said I care about you" he said softly.

"I like you too" said Winter happily.

"…If I'm correct this is when I ask you to be my girlfriend correct" said Itachi smiling. "Most guys just kiss the girl and that pretty much tells her she his but if you want to be polite about it and asking yes a thousand time yes" she said happily. "Then let's settle this" he said pulling her into a soft kiss. Kissing him back Winter wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling away Winter smiled before stepping back, "One question why were you in my tree if I'm correct, where you were you would have perfect view into my room" said Winter staring at him expectantly.

"…Um…well there is no way to explain this without sounding like a stalker but I suppose I have to try" he said taking a breath to explained, "Well you see-"

* * *

**Well please reveiw and I hope you liked and it's too bad about Naruto not getting his school day**


	33. Thirty Three

**Hello everyone I hope you like the new chapter sorry for the delay but I was spacing again sorry but I hope you like it**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha he was a very confusing man to know. It was always like he was hiding some big secret and he was too perfect. He always said the right thing, he responded to her actual feelings like he could see what she was truly feeling.

He was modest and kind, he was far too beautiful like an angel from heaven. Itachi and Sasuke were angels, beautiful lovely perfect looking angels. It was hard to find flaw in Itachi. But it seemed today she did...only she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

It was like all things in her life, they seem so perfect then she finds out they're already dating someone, they cheated on her, they were using her, and for Itachi he was apparently stalking her. She knew she said she dates him but could she really date a stalker.

After all didn't they have something wrong with them and that's why they stalked they grew obsessed with the one they stalked. "…Your not an actually stalker are you…you don't have alter of me in your closet do you?" she asked worried.

"No trust me I don't, I have a picture of you but that was something Evelyn gave me" he said gently almost as to sooth her. "Then why were you in my tree…is this a normal thing" asked Winter frowning. "I'm sorry, but yes, please listen you see…it's just you calm me" he said pathetically.

"Calm you" she said skeptically.

"Yes…when I see you in your everyday life I feel relaxed calm. I like watching you because everything you do is well innocent. You're everything I want to be. A gentle, kind, innocent, person" he said smiling. "Itachi what are you talking about, your like the most gentle person I've met" she said frowning.

"It's who I pretend to be…who I want to be. The real me is much worst. I've done things that I'm not proud of, there was always a reason but I still am not proud of those actions" he said frowning. "…Well you can tell me if you want and if your not ready now I'll wait. And if you want to watch me, do it with my knowledge" she said sighing.

"…How do I do that" he asked confused.

"Well when you feel the urge to watch me come to my house knock on my door. Then I'll take you to my room and you can watch me all you want while I do my business" said Winter giving him a friendly smile.

"So your okay" he asked.

"I'm a little weird out, but everyone has the kinks some people like watching others and some people like Evelyn have to sorta candy by color, type, and kind" said Winter smiling. "…She sorts candy" he asked confused. "Yea she takes skittles and puts the purples with the purples like that.

And like tootsies rolls you have the little ones, the long ones, and the fat ones in that plastic wrap, she actually sorts those. She hates it when it's all clutter together" said Winter laughing.

"…So she's OCD" he said amused.

"Yes which is why she likes to cook and clean, so she can keep everything in order. When I would have her over at my house, she would actually clean the house…mom loved her!" said Winter laughing.

Falling into a comfortable silence Itachi watched Winter with a soft smile, "…So can I watch you?" he asked. "Sure but quietly I still have a paper to finish" she said smiling.

"You won't hear a peek out of me" he said happily gazing at her.

* * *

Sitting between Naruto and Sasuke on the couch Evelyn could feel herself shrink between the two of them. They were so tall and she was so short compared to them, from behind she must have looked like a child. "Evie?" said Naruto. "Um yes" she asked. "What's school like in your world?" asked Naruto.

"…The same as yours really we have teachers tell us stuff we get tested on it only we have more book work then what you guys had. And as each year passes we get new material to learn" said Evelyn. "You have any teachers like Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto curious.

"Miss Amarië is cool like him she's my favorite teacher!" said Evelyn happily.

"What does she teach?" asked Naruto.

"She teaches art!" said Evelyn smiling.

"You must be the best student, you draw really good, your better then Sai" said Naruto grinning. "I wouldn't say that he's more abstract while I'm more landscape and portrait type, I'm not great in abstract I do okay but not good enough to be recognized by" said Evelyn.

"What's abstract?" asked Naruto confused.

"You know what Sai does" asked Evelyn.

"Yes his pictures are full of color and shapes and swirls I can never really tell what they are, even when he tells me" said Naruto frowning. "That's abstract…I can't really do it. I can only draw what I see, I can't do it like he does" said Evelyn.

"…I like to see your drawings" said Naruto. "Really…well my sketch book is in my bag. I'll show you my paintings another time" said Evelyn pointing over to her book bag. Getting up he ran over unzipping the bag, after rummaging through it for a good few minutes he finally pulled out the thick large sketch book.

Plopping back down next to her he flipped through, he looked at the pictures for fifteen minutes before turning toward her. "…You got a lot of Itachi and the teme" he said. "…I use to like Itachi and would draw him a lot…and then Sasuke came and I would draw him because he was always around. Then I drew him because I liked him" said Evelyn casually.

"You looked terrible when you first came teme" said Naruto showing him a picture of his first week. It was one when Sasuke was running a fever his face was flush so she gave him a light shade of pink on his usually pale face. His hair was a mess and he had been sweating so bangs and clothes stuck to him.

"I don't know even in that state he's still handsome" said Evelyn thoughtfully. "…Really" said Naruto in disbelief. "Yes" said Evelyn. "Thanks dove" said Sasuke kissing Evelyn cheek throwing his arm over her shoulder drawing her close. "I only speak the truth" she said shrugging hugging him.

"Where's Kakashi" asked Naruto.

"Don't know I haven't seen him since we got home" said Evelyn curious before jumping when a loud, "WHAT THE HELL", echoed through the house. Sitting up Evelyn looked to the stairs. That sounded like Kakashi what was he upset about, "Evelyn what the hell is wrong with girls of your world" he yelled running down the stairs with a wild look in his visible eye.

Catching them on the couch he stormed up to her with a glare, "First of all I would never touch Gai not in a million years not even if you would give me all the Ichi Ichi Paradise in the world you hear me. And Iruka we are friends how in the hell did they come up with were a are secret lovers. Not to mention these two they hate each other how did they get together, same with Sasuke and his brother they would never even touch each other that way" yelled Kakashi his voice rattling her all the way down to her soul.

"And Anko, really, that woman terrifies me she's creepy, you hear me creepy!" yelled Kakashi.

"Why the hell are you yelling at Evelyn cut it out" yell Sasuke, getting pissed when Evelyn actually started to tear up.

She didn't like getting yelled at. "Do you even know why I'm yelling" yelled Kakashi. "No and I don't care, yell at Evelyn and I'm gonna kick your ass" growled Sasuke narrowing his eyes into a death glare. "Come with me both of you" growled Kakashi grabbing the two boys leaving with them nothing but a dust cloud in their wake.

"I need to vacuum already" she said coughing before biting her lip.

The day had come the day where Sasuke would find out her world's dirty secret. That deep down ever single one of them were pervs…she had to admit she was a one herself.

She liked Sasuke and Itachi stories.

Something about two beautiful boys doing sinful things that normal society would frown at was too alluring. Thankfully she put all the links to those stories in a locked folder so they would never get to her collection unless they new the password and she had random numbers so they would never crack the code.

Watching the stair almost scared she was greeted with feet and faces plaster in disbelief two hours later. Sasuke and Naruto looked like they had seen a ghost and they couldn't even look at each other.

"Evie" said Sasuke looking at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Biting her lip Evelyn look him in the eye afraid. Did he unlock her folder, "Y-yes?" she asked almost afraid. "What the hell are wrong with girls in your world? So they invent stuff in their head!" he yelled.

Flinching Evelyn sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke but…they just like yaoi so they just throw who they want together."I would never even think of him that way you hear me" yelled Sasuke jabbing his thumb at Naruto. "I-I know" she cried frighten. "Girl of your world are disgusting…I would never do that to Sai or Sasuke…or at the same time…and Iruka-sensei…I'll never look at him the same" said Naruto sounding so hollow.

"And making me do things with that masked basterd no way in hell and making me go back in time to do thinks with my ancestor…and I would never be an uke" yelled Sasuke. "Well I wouldn't either teme" yelled Naruto; "I would so be the seme I'm the more powerful one" yelled Naruto.

"You wish but I'm the seme Naruto I'm stronger, more of a leader then you and everyone envies me I'm the seme. The seme are always dark and better looking and cooler. The ukes are wimps like you" growled Sasuke. "Are you two seriously arguing about who's the top and who's the bottom" asked Evelyn breaking up there argument. "What! No! I'm just saying if we were I would so be on top!" yelled Naruto.

"You wish" snapped Sasuke.

"You wish" yelled Naruto glaring.

"Also I would never touch Sakura, Hinata maybe, if she would actually allow it and I wasn't with you, but the others no way" yelled Sasuke. "…Right okay that won't give me weird dreams" said Evelyn sighing. "Well it's true" growled Sasuke. "Okay I get it none of what they write it true I already knew that, it's just wishful dreams" said Evelyn calmly. "I already knew that" she said.

"Good" said Sasuke sitting next to he glaring off to the side, sighing Evelyn reached over and kissed Sasuke cheek. "Calm down I never thought that okay I know you like women and you find them attractive" she said soothingly. "Good" he said again relaxing.

"Hey what about me I need comforting" said Naruto jumping over the back of the couch plopping down on the other side.

"Oh I never once consider you gay, I mean you've always loved Sakura…I wish you end up with Hinata though. She is a much better match for you. Not that I'm trying to force you two together though, its just she's always seen you for who you are. She never once thought you to be bad. She always believed in you and is so kind and beautiful…if I were a boy I marry her she's the best not to mention in stories everyone makes her a really great cook. And one of those omake things and a few filler episodes it makes it out likes she's a good cook" said Evelyn.

Blinking in surprise Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, "…Hinata-chan is pretty…and she's always kind but she also weird. But I do like weird people…hmmm I never thought of her that way…you and her are kinda alike" he said looking over at her with a blush.

"I think you two would make a really use couple…not to mention she would only have eyes for you and never anyone else. She's loved you before you became powerful, before you even became a ninja" said Evelyn in awe. Hinata was amazing able to love as deeply as she did, and she was strong. After all she became the woman she was today even with people thinking her weak.

Not to mention she earn her father and Neji's respect through her sheer will to be a somebody, it helped that Naruto pushed Neji along but she still did most of it on her own. "I wish I could have a friend like her, although I think she would be a nice third friend for my and La'Oshiaa" said Evelyn smiling before jumping when another yelled echo through the house.

"THEY DREW PICTURES" he yelled.

"Oh god I told him…I told you not to look at the internet" she mutter to herself at first before she cried up the stairs doing her best to turn and not hurt her foot. "Pictures" said Naruto and Sasuke together giving her looks she didn't quite know how to describe. All she knew was she didn't feel very safe at that moment.

Sinking into the couch she let out a moan, "Why do girl of this world have to like yoai so damn much" she whined.

* * *

After they thoroughly surfed the internet finding everything fan girls made them do the boys were in a rather foul mood. And that mood only increased when Sakura got home and was shone the pictures and stories of herself.

She was even more arrogant and confident in herself than ever.

She kept brushing up against Sasuke, 'accidently' touching him, giving him meaningful glances and come hither eyes Evelyn could feel her top about to blow. She was a rather agreeable person who rarely raised her voice and angry was so foreign to her she actually got scared the emotion when she felt it.

And she was feeling it now.

The heat of angry made her flush red and she shook with angry, she wanted her to stop she wanted her to stop now. Sitting in the kitchen with Sasuke she watched him boil the noodles for spaghetti she figured mind as well give him something easy to do. Absentmindedly stirring the sauces he half listen to Sakura as she babbled on and on about her day to him. He was so clearing ignoring her yet she just kept yammering away to him.

"Sasuke you need to add some oregano now" she said pointing to the spice in the spice rack.

"Alright" he said walking over. "So did your first day go over just as good, it seems people from his world really respond to us? Three boys asked me to be their girlfriend" said Sakura smirking right at Evelyn who turned away. It really was unfair.

Why was her world based on beauty, it was always beauty or money. People like her who were plain didn't get much recognized but she found the ones who weren't gorgeous were so much more pleasant. Sure you got the occasional gorgeous girl who was nice like La'Oshiaa, and the occasional nice rich kid.

But not often beauty and riches just made a bitch or basterd out of you.

"How much?" he asked ignoring Sakura who frowned in response.

Smiling Evelyn could feel a light shine down on her cloudy day. Even if he was a moody beautiful technically evil man he was always kind to her. She loved him so much! "Just sprinkling a little in" she said softly emitting her love through the bond and her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke smirked before sprinkling a bit in. " You've suddenly sparked a good mood, you've been so sully I thought you were me" said Sasuke smirking. "Yea well…even I have my sour days" she said sighing. "Well even sour you still adorable" he said smiling.

"…Why am I always adorable and never pretty or beautiful" she asked sighing not really bothered by it. "Because if I called you pretty or beautiful you would disagree with me, you don't think your beautiful even though you are. You do however believe you are adorable it's the only compliment I can give you without receiving a negative response afterward" he said smiling. "Ah you know me so well" she said pleased.

"Of course I didn't watch you and stick around you for nothing. I learned many things about you…I can't really say what they are because it feels like I've know you so long it common knowledge" he said. "I know what you mean" said Evelyn smiling brightly. Feeling a dark aura the two looked over to see Sakura on her feet with an expression that said hatred, angry, frustration, and loathing. "I'm going" she said leaving.

"…Sasuke…stir the sauce" said Evelyn not really sure what to say after getting a feel of that aura. It was vicious, inhuman. "…And they wonder why I didn't want to come back" mused Sasuke casually like that Sakura was an every day kind of thing, which was probably true.

Eating dinner everyone seemed satisfied with Sasuke's cooking under her guidance, she had to admit he did a great job. Sure it was just spaghetti with sauce from a jar, she figure it would be too much for him to make the sauce from scratch, but he did a good job.

She was proud.

Sitting in bed with Sasuke Evelyn skimmed through "Tiger's Quest"; Sasuke head was resting on her shoulder. Whether he was reading with her you just blankly look at the pages she didn't know or care, it was nice just being with him.

"This Kelsey chick is stupid…she can't see what right in front of her…only an idiot would think Ren's love is fake" he scoffed.

Laughing Evelyn closed the book, "I agree that she can be an idiot not being able to read the most obvious sighs, but I get what she means. It's a little hard to believe when you so plain that you can actually get someone heartbreakingly beautiful" said Evelyn a pointed stare.

"…Evelyn if anything I should be the one finding it a little hard that you could love someone like me. I mean your kind and sweet. You take care of others and treat them equally, you never try to hurt anyone, and you couldn't stand yourself if you did. I'm the one sitting here everyday wondering why the hell someone as kind and gentle as you wants me. I'm not nice; I'm rude, selfish, nasty, and very much willing to kill anyone who annoys me. I don't share and I could care less what happens to others I just want you safe" he said.

"Sasuke…well your not as bad as you once were I mean you still a little moody and mean but your not evil I mean wouldn't you help La'Oshiaa or your brother…or hey what about Winter" asked Evelyn.

"I would save La'Oshiaa…brother still angry with him, and Winter I don't know her well enough to even think of saving her" he said plain and simple. "Well at least you save La'Oshiaa that proves your becoming a better person" said Evelyn chuckling amused.

"Only because I have a saint to push me in the right direction" said Sasuke happily. "And I'm only the way I am because I have you without you I be a scared lonely girl who would ignore others rather show them kindness" said Evelyn smiling.

"So we help each other" he said quietly.

"I make you into a better person" said Evelyn.

"And I make you into a better person…although I think I just force you to reveal your true self…me your changing me. Not forcefully or making me. More like I want to become a man your actually proud to call your boyfriend" he said.

"…I'm already proud" she said smiling.

"So sweet" he said kissing her good night.

* * *

**Please review everyone**


	34. Thirty Four

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Note: Mamomomo asked me how Sasuke was fed in chapter two and told me I should probably put it in. I thought it would be obvious but I put in how he was fed in the mental diaries Evelyn has so if there was confusion I hope its now resolved. **

* * *

Lying on the bed next Winter Itachi wrapped an arm about his beautiful princess, it was so nice in this world. Just lying back and watching her sleep. For two weeks he was aloud to watch her up close Being able to watch her sleep without worrying about attack it was blissful. Hearing a soft snore from Winter as she turned over in her bed he smiled. It was nice being in love, he always wondered what it felt like and now even though he died he was allowed to feel it. And he hoped he was granted with a second life to be live with Winter till she stopped loving him.

"Itachi" mutter Winter sleepily.

"Hmm" he mutter looking at her studying her peaceful expression, she didn't even open her eyes.

"…I had a weird dream" she muttered quietly.

"About" he whispered into her ear.

"…Evie and Sasuke" she said opening her pretty blue eyes.

"Evie and Sasuke" said Itachi puzzled.

"…Yea Evie was really sad lying on a couch looking sick cover in blankets and had a mountain of pillows. You and her mom looked really worried and I was worried" said Winter. "…Where was Sasuke" asked Itachi. "He didn't come…he was gone. I couldn't tell if she was sick because he was gone or if she was just sick" said Winter quietly.

"Why do you say that" said Itachi.

"Evie gets sick real easily during autumn and winter, always has ever since she was a little baby…it nothing too serious…most of the times she mostly just has a fever and gets really weak. But sometimes it gets bad and she sleeps all day barely able to move" said Winter. "I didn't know that" said Itachi. "Not many know that about her...Itachi…if Sasuke can't protect or take care of Evie will you" asked Winter looking up at him.

"…Yes I owe her, she helped my little brother…but don't worry I'll always like you more" he said smiling softly kissing her. Smiling back Winter kissed back snaking her arms around his shoulders pulling his closer as she deepened the kiss. Chills of pleasure raced through Itachi's body, a winter wind caresses his skin leaving Goosebumps in its wake. Kissing Winter was a beautiful thing; she tasted like mints, and smelled like her name.

She was a winter princess, the very essence of winter. Pulling away Itachi kissed her cheeks, her mouth, her forehead, and her eyelids, everywhere he was allowed access. Kissing her was so addicting. Pushing him away Winter sat up in bed placing a cool finger against his lips, a cool delicate finger he kissed. Hearing movement below Winter scrambled off the bed, "My mom's home" she whispered worried jumping when her mother started up the stairs.

Racing to his side of her bed Winter yanked him up and dragged him across the room.

"I'm sorry but my mom will kill me if I have a boy in my room please stay in here" she said shoving him into her closet. Raising an eyebrow at her she gave him a brilliant smile that left him speechless, then to top it off she gave him a quick kiss before she shut him in darkness.

Sighing he leaned against the wall of her closet.

This was something his old friends told him about, hiding in girl's closets so they didn't get caught by their girlfriend's parents. It seemed rather odd he was doing this now that he was in his twenties. But if it was what Winter wanted he would do it, after all she was from this world she knew what was allowed. "Did you finish all your work Winter" asked her mother. "Yes mom all done" she said from the bed.

"Good so was that the last bit" she asked.

"Project wise yes I turned in all the projects I was suppose to do. And I only have test now, but I can't do them till the teacher opens them" said Winter.

Hearing movement from the other side he heard her mother sigh, "Alright then if your all done then why don't you go out go visit Evie lord knows that girls needs some company always staying holed up in her house. I love the dear really because she's such a sweet heart but she really should get out more" said her mother.

"Mom you can't force people to do something they aren't comfortable with, Evie is just a hermit as she likes to say. She's uncomfortable with the outside how would you feel if I told you to get a pet spider" said Winter defending Evelyn.

"You're right I'm sorry but I'm just worried people who stay cooped up inside all the time can get sick so easily not to mention they can get ill in the head" fussed her mother. "Mom Evie is already messed up in the head besides she worries too much to turn into a psycho" said Winter laughing.

"And she's not alone anymore she has her boyfriend" said Winter. "…So the rumors are true she does have a boyfriend and she's living with him" said Winter's mother in shock. "Yes and before you start thinking harlot do remember this is Evelyn we are talking about mom. She fainted the first time a boy talked to her" said Winter. "…Right just with girls now a days you automatically think the worst" said Winter's mother.

"I know but Evie is so shy he'll be lucky to have sex on their wedding day assume they still together for that" said Winter. "Well she's finally gotten herself a boyfriend. Everyone's growing up…I feel so old" said Winter's mom sniffing.

"Oh momma don't say that" said Winter moving in the room probably going up to console her mother.

After waiting a good ten minutes Winter's mom finally left, opening the door when Winter's door closed he looked over to see her walking back over to him. "Well you heard my mom I need to get out. So shall we go to see your little brother and Evelyn" asked Winter. "She said to get out but we don't have to go to them right away…I rather take you somewhere before we go to them" he said smiling. "Where?" she asked curiously, "You'll see" he said smirking heading over to the window, climbing out he jumped to the tree before leaping to the ground landing softly in the grass.

There was a cool winter breeze blowing through the town and different smells swirled around him, wet forest, cool wind, a distance smell of food, and wet leaves.

No hint of blood.

His world always had some smell of blood in the wind; their air had none of that.

* * *

Sitting on the ground Evelyn leaned up against a tree sketching the mystery child again, she wonder if it was a kid she hadn't had yet in the future. Or was he a baby she was suppose to have first now?

And if so when?

Adding detail to his eyes Evelyn looked up to watch Sasuke and Naruto fight each other, the only time they didn't fight was when they fought. Ironic really but training their bodies calmed them. And Naruto had stress to work off; just like Sasuke the blond or red head now was getting lots of attention from girls.

Only Naruto was getting it worst then Sasuke because he wasn't dating anyone, only man stealing sluts flirted with Sasuke. But Naruto got them all, evil witches, sweet girls, fake sweet girls, sluts, good girls, perverted good girls, and perverted bad girls.

The poor boy was getting overwhelmed with all the attention he was receiving.

The only one who wasn't going near him was Monica. No she still kept her eyes on Sasuke, she still hadn't done anything yet which had Evelyn slightly worried. What was she up too? "He looks too cute to be Sasuke's" said Naruto by her side. Jumping Evelyn looked over surprised. "Jesus, when you get here Naruto" she cried surprised. Smiling down at her sheepishly he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Evie didn't think I surprise you" he said chuckling.

"But still that kid is too cute to be Sasuke's" said Naruto grinning playfully.

"Don't be jealous that my children are actually going to be good looking unlike yours" said Sasuke casually. "Sasuke don't be mean if Naruto ends up with Hinata their children will be absolutely adorable. And if he gets with Sakura…well they'll be cute if they don't make expressions like her" said Evelyn shrugging.

"…You really don't like Sakura-chan" said Naruto frowning.

"Sorry but it just makes me angry how she treated you, and no matter what she's always weak but still she jumps into fights think she actually stands a chance. But what happens you or Kakashi have to save her then she has the nerve to yell at you" said Evelyn frustrated.

"I mean it's just not nice she should thank you" said Evelyn.

"Thanks Evie but not everyone can be as nice as you, besides Sakura has her moments of niceness" said Naruto. "Sorry but I just dislike her…especially after she decided to keep loving Sasuke…she never loved him. All she had with him was an over the top infatuation with him" said Evelyn shaking her head. "…I'm never gonna change your mind am I" asked Naruto sighing amused.

"Sorry Naruto even though I'm shy I'm very stubborn" said Evelyn chuckling.

"Naruto are you done" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"I'm talking to Evie why don't you just relax" said Naruto frowning at the raven headed boy. "I relax at night when I can be with her, without you hanging all over her" snapped Sasuke. "Bite me" snapped Naruto. "I'll do much worst if you don't stop harassing her its pathetic that you have a crush on her" said Sasuke glaring.

"It is not she's a very cute girl and she nice it's stupid that other boys in this word don't have a crush on her. Evie is very pretty and cute, not to mention a great cook. And if they're worried about her body they shouldn't. Sure she needs to put on some more weight but she got nice figure and breast" said Naruto unashamed.

Blushing bright red Evelyn stared at Naruto in disbelief, "Na-Naruto you shouldn't talk like that so freely" cried Evelyn embarrassed. "Why I didn't call you any bad name I complemented you…oh yea I forgot you're a girl you guys don't like talking about your weight" he said frowning.

"That's not it you shouldn't talk so freely like that in front of me" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"Or me" snapped Sasuke glaring.

"Well you never compliment her all you do is call her pet names you never tell her she beautiful or has lovely eyes" said Naruto. "I tell her when you're not around. And I do that because she not too comfortable with public displays of affection the only thing she tolerates is hand holding and small kisses. You compliments make her uncomfortable so quit it" snapped Sasuke.

"Is that true Evie" asked Naruto frowning looking back at her with puppy eyes.

"So-Sorry Naruto but I just don't like attention" she said. "Except when your alone, so unless you alone with her and even then don't give her attention" said Sasuke. "Now get over here so I can beat you already" said Sasuke.

"Teh you can't even touch me teme" yelled Naruto charging over to Sasuke.

* * *

Standing in front of her large window Monica stared out over the lawn, the perfectly cut lawn, with perfect rows of red tulips along the driveway and boarding the house. Everything in the house was perfect thanks to the maid and her house itself was perfect, designed by her own father.

Her clothes were perfect, her hair was perfect, her body were perfect, and everything in her life was perfect.

Her family, their jobs, and her sibling's positions in school but one thing remained imperfect.

The position of her boyfriend, and she found the most perfect specimen to be that boy. Sasuke Uchiha. A beautiful boy who was almost perfect, looks he was perfect, skills he was perfect, she just needed to work on his people skills and then he would be absolutely perfect. But he wasn't hers, no he choose a stupid little girl who wasn't pretty enough to stand out in crowd and probably didn't know how to please a man let alone kiss one.

"Monica are you still stressing over Sasuke" asked Aden from the couch, shaking her long curly red hair.

"Oh course he belongs to me I deserve everything perfect don't I" said Monica.

"If he doesn't come to you right away it automatically means he's not perfect so why are you wasting you time on him" said Adriana. "Those are imperfects in his mind those are easily fixed and less expensive" said Monica turning to stare at her three followers. "I know what you mean about less expensive my dad won't stop complaining about me getting my nose job. It's like come on daddy do you want me to look like a freak" scoffed Bridget.

"I want him, I want him so bad he's beautiful and perfect and I deserve perfect" snapped Monica clenching her fist. "He seems attracted to the ugly little tattle tell though" said Bridget. "Well he's a boy I just have to show him whose better" said Monica smirking.

"What about that new girl Sakura. I heard she's interested in him too. Some girls told me she can barely take her eyes off him and she always trying to cozy up to him" said Aden.

"…Yea her…you don't have to worry about her. I heard her and Sasuke arguing, apparently she really wants him too. But he doesn't want her, no he loves Evelyn and only her. She's the only girl who doesn't make his skin crawl or make him want to hit something. But I have some dirt on him" said Monica smirking.

"What?" asked Bridget grinning.

"Well when he rejected her she must have been pretty desperate because she kissed him. How much you wanna bet I can turn this story around and make Evelyn leave Sasuke?" said Monica laughing as a sense of victory seeped into her very bones.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**


	35. Thirty Five

**Okay everyone I can continue this story on my dad's laptop I just kept everything in my head for this so I don't have to worry about anything just have to get use to typing on my dad's laptop which is surprisingly different from my old one. Still no word on it but you'll probably like that since I was so focused on my other story now I can only focus on this one so you should get more updates**

* * *

**To A if you read this again I just deleted the notes left by me and the goddess those little silly notes they weren't apart of the story so I just went ahead and deleted them so don't worry I didn't actually delete important chapters just unimportant notes  
**

* * *

Daydreaming in class wasn't a very good trait but Evelyn couldn't help it. She always read in books how when your in love its hard to concentrate and she agreed, sitting next to Sasuke in class sent her mind into a spiral of lovey dove mush. She found herself daydreaming of her future with him, of their life together.

She thought of their children, the house they would share, and the life they would share.

What would Sasuke become? She knew he would find something to do even if she became a successful artist and was able to single handed support them and their large family he would find some job. He didn't like sitting back and just letting other do stuff for him. But in her world the only thing he could really use was his looks. He could be a model or an actor but that was about all.

Well he could also become an assassins but Evelyn didn't want him to become a killer.

She didn't mind if he fought with Naruto or even trained but she didn't want him to kill anymore, death was what made his life dark and she would do her best to make sure he saw nothing but light she wouldn't let the darkness steal him from her. And she prayed to the Goddess ever day to not take him from her.

Because she was truly and undoubtedly in love with him.

Her heart flutter and butterflies filled her stomach from his presence. Her heart pound and stomach twisted when she was under his gaze. And when their eyes met she could feel her heart skip a beat and her breath stifle, and when he touched her and her skin tingled with goosebumps as she melted. His touches were so strong and gentle that it made her wonder how hands that held her so gently could have ever cause harm. But it was his kisses that truly took her away.

The made the world go blank, the only thing that exist was that kiss between the two of them.

All she knew was what was him. His scent of fresh mountain air with a touch of sweat, his hands that gripped her so tightly she knew she would have bruises. She knew she would only have those bruises because he was trying to make sure she didn't go away. And his lips. The soft silky lips that sent her to a world of beauty and happiness. Where there was no worry of the future.

Feeling fingers tap her forehead Evelyn blinked in surprise, slowly the world came into focus and all around her classmates were packing up their bags getting ready to leave. They chatted with each other about what they would be doing that weekend and about the upcoming Thanksgiving Break. Looking up into blank grey eyes Evelyn watched those eyes lit up in a way that most wouldn't notice, "It's time to leave" said the owner of the eyes, none other then her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke" she muttered standing up still caught in her daze of him.

"Evie your so spaced out anymore your such a bad girl!" yelled Naruto delightfully from behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders wrapping her up in a hug that could only be described as nice and loving. He had the hug that reminded her of a caring brother. Naruto smelled like sunshine and happiness with a hint of raman. While the first two seemed impossible to have a smell Evelyn was sure Naruto smelled like it. He was so bright in color and such a sweet boy that was all that could represent him in means of smell.

"Naruto" she said turning her head to stare into his pretty blue eyes.

"Naruto how many times do I hav-" started Sasuke before Naruto rolled his eyes and finished for him interrupting him, "Have to tell you stay away from Evie what ever Sasuke get over it I like your girlfriend and I'll hug her all I want Evie is a cute girl and must be hugged. It would be a crime if she wasn't hugged" yelled Naruto making some students who lagged behind laugh. Sighing Evelyn shook her head it was always the same thing with them. Always.

"I don't care stay the hell away from her" yelled Sasuke with his usually death glare, it wasn't his actual death glare just the one he developed for Naruto...the glare he had for Naruto when he was good when he care for Naruto like a brother and a friend.

Smiling happily Evelyn was glad Sasuke had that glare. It showed he was truly healing and she hoped he would, Sasuke deserved to heal just like Naruto did. They both deserved to heal from the scars of their past, Naruto was already healing in the manga but she could tell that her world was helping him just like it was helping Sasuke. They both needed time in a regular world that didn't operate on who was the strongest through fighting power.

"Evie you don't want me to leave you alone do you" asked Naruto with his puppy dog eyes. Smiling softly Evelyn shook her head no, "It's alright Naruto if it makes you happy you can hug me" said Evelyn. "Well it doesn't make me happy" snapped Sasuke. "Sasuke you were always give praise and whatever you want growing up, except for the obvious of course. Naruto hugging me isn't gonna kill you besides it's completely harmless. Naruto knows nothing will happen, right Naruto" asked Evelyn looking back at him.

"I know you only like that teme your just my friend. But this pisses off Sasuke so its fun" said Naruto laughing. "Your an asshole" said Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

Smiling Evelyn leaned over and give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, "It's just hugging are you gonna be jealous when I start hugging our kids" asked Evelyn giggling. Looking away a tad embarrassed, Sasuke crossed his arms "No I'm not gonna be jealous of our children I won't care that you hug or show our kids affection. But he doesn't need it" snapped Sasuke glaring at Naruto. "Bite me teme I like hugging Evie she's a sweet girl. She nice and kind not to mention she makes great ramen I wish she marry me!" said Naruto grinning. "What about Hinata?" asked Evelyn looking over at Naruto who blushed.

Getting up together they all started down the hall toward the art room, today was Evelyn's art club. Sasuke was seeing her off as usually, he liked to make sure she got to the art room before he headed home. It was the only time he allowed her to be alone anywhere. While Sasuke was a loner as a person as a boyfriend he was always on top of her. He was always near her in touching distance. And while it did make Evelyn feel safer she found it to be a little frustrating at times. Sometimes she wanted space from him.

But Sasuke didn't really care, he stayed near her whether she liked it or not. She had a secret suspicion that deep down he was afraid she would disappear like his family and brother. So she could bare with his uncharacteristic neediness after all she loved him and was willing to put up with anything for him.

"Hinata...oh yeah...I want to get to know Hinata-chan too" he said blushing. "Do you think you'll go out with her...I hope you do she's perfect for you and you two would make a cute couple" said Evelyn hopefully. "You really think so" asked Naruto bashfully scratching his head letting out a nervous laugh. "Of course you two are adorable together. The pictures people draw of you two together is darling" said Evelyn smiling at Naruto.

"...Evie could you draw me a picture of Hinata-chan. I feel like I'm forgetting her face and I don't want too. Plus I want to see how you see her. Your such a pure heart girl I bet you really see Hinata-chan's beauty and really make it shine" said Naruto. "...I draw her like everyone one else...besides she always beautiful just because I draw her doesn't mean she'll be beautiful" said Evelyn.

"No you'll draw her true-self" said Naruto seriously. "When I looked at your pictures of Itachi and Sasuke it was like seeing them in a new light. They didn't look like the people the whole world saw. Itachi looked like an innocent man who wasn't a cold blooded killer...he told me you knew just by reading about him in the manga that you knew he was good. And Sasuke it was like you saw the good deep down inside. You may not see it but you draw the good of everyone you met. I bet you could even draw the good in Madara Uchiha and the fake Madara" said Naruto.

"I notice that too" said Sasuke.

"You did" asked Naruto looking over at Sasuke surprised. "Yea when she would leave me at home I found her sketch book and since she dates everything i was able to match them up with when she would have read the manga she was drawing Itachi in a good light when he was revealed. Funny how she can see the good in manga characters, hell she even saw the good in Garra" said Sasuke.

"Garra was just misunderstood. He wasn't bad, he had the eyes of sadden children. He was just in a bad place, no one seemed to care about him and he was hurt so many times he decided to harden himself so no one would never hurt him again. It wasn't his fault" said Evelyn sadly. "...I saw that too deep down. At first I didn't want to believe it but I saw it in him. He had my eyes, he was crying out for someone to care" said Naruto frowning thinking back.

"Yeah its not something normal people see but since I was so shy I spent my time submerging myself in anime. I learned everything I could about you all because deep down it felt like you guys were my best friends. I could talk to you because you weren't real and I knew I never met you so I was safe from judgement. Its pathetic but it was how I felt" said Evelyn frowning. "It wasn't pathetic Evelyn. We were meant for each other, so in someways you felt that. So to you we were real" said Sasuke threading his fingers through Evelyn's hair.

Smiling Evelyn nodded, "That makes an excuse for you guys but what about Bleach, Kekkashi, Durarara, and all the others" said Evelyn.

"We're a manga in your world. The guy who created us here had the power to see into our world so who's to say the other worlds aren't real" said Naruto. "You could have power to see that" said Sasuke looking at her. "I've never actually seen and the dreams I've had I know are just images in my mind" said Evelyn frowning. "Maybe you see in a different way when you read about us you said you knew Itachi wasn't evil maybe you can read between the lines when you read about us you actually connect with our world and you can really see it for what it's worth" said Sasuke.

"That sounds kinda cool" said Evelyn a little pleased.

"So Evie is special, I knew you were a special girl" said Naruto hugging Evelyn again causing the poor girl to blush darkly when people chuckled. "Get off you idiot" yelled Sasuke angrily grabbing Naruto's arm twisting it behind him painfully. "Ow damn it you teme" yelled Naruto glaring over his shoulder. "Ahhh how lovely two handsome boys fighting over Evelyn's love it must be a special kind of love to be fought over!" cried Kim excitedly.

"Kim!" said Evelyn surprised.

"Hello girly, I see you finally brought your boy toy over" said Kim clapping her on the shoulder, "Not to mention a number two" said Kim winking. "No nothing is between me and Naru" said Evelyn calmly. "Oh good hey cutie wanna go on a date" asked Kim grinning at him. Blushing Naruto scratched his cheek, "You wanna date me?" he asked pointing to him. "Sure your a cutie pie" said Kim giggling. "Um thanks but no thanks" said Naruto blushing.

"Oh well maybe next time" said Kim shrugging before walking into class. "Well I guess see you when I get home Naruto Sasuke" said Evelyn waving good bye to the two. "Bye call when you're on your way home" said Sasuke waving goodbye. "Bye Evie see you when you get home!" said Naruto kissing Evelyn's cheek grinning before dogging Sasuke's fist.

"I told you to cut it out jackass!" growled Sasuke watching the former blond run down the hall, turning toward her quickly he kissed her cheek most likely to get rid of Naruto germs as he would say. "See you when you get home don't take candy from strangers, don't be stupid and follow some glowing light, and if the Goddess sends anymore people on a whim don't talk to them" he ordered her.

"Sir, yes sir" said Evelyn sighing waving goodbye at Sasuke who walked down the hall at a pace that made her pretty sure he was going after Naruto.

"I see he's as bossy as ever" said a voice from behind. Whipping around Evelyn bit her lip as she stared into Damien's calm grey eyes, "...Hi Damien" she mutter nervously. "...Can I talk to you real quick" he asked. "About what" asked Evelyn nervously. "About what I did to you" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I think I rather decline" said Evelyn backing away.

"Then let me say this...I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced myself on you. But I don't have very good control over my angry, and I liked you for such a long time. So when I saw you with him I got angry at myself for not acting on my feelings and being afraid too. At you for being so dense that you couldn't see my feelings, and at Sasuke for getting you before I did. I went and did something that isn't me and I'm sorry I so sorry. I know this is probably too late to say but I needed to say it okay. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me" said Damien apologetically.

Staring at him Evelyn was a little surprised, never had anyone actually apologize for their ill actions toward her.

"Will you please forgive me?" he asked.

Sighing Evelyn smiled, "I forgive you after all everyone has their weak moments so don't worry" she said kindly. "Your too good for this world Evelyn" said Damien gratefully. "Not at all I'm like everyone else only filled with more fears and antisocial skills than the average person with a gift for cooking and art" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Your so much more then that...your sweet, kind, and nice. You make people want to become better, you also give me hope that I can well actually become a better person, step one getting control of my angry" he said sheepishly. "...I'm glad your not angry anymore. I really did like you, you were the only who was ever nice to me and talked to me before Sasuke" said Evelyn smiling softly.

"I wouldn't call my grunts and hums talking" he said embarrassed. "It was better then insults, inappropriate conduct, and silence I got from everyone else" said Evelyn smiling. "Well glad my grunts and hums brought you cheer at least when mom says what do you think people get from those grunts and hums of yours I can say cheer" he said rolling his eyes. Laughing Evelyn nodded, "You mom sounds funny" she said. "I would say you should meet her but I doubt Sasuke will want you anywhere near my family after all his threat was pretty harsh" said Damien shivering.

"Sasuke can be scary but he means the best" said Evelyn happily.

"Yeah he really cares about you he was about ready to gut me I could tell. But he held himself back just because you asked him too, most guys would say screw it and could start punching, me being one of those guys. But he clenched his fist, bit his lip, and snarled" said Damien.

"Sasuke's a loyal wolf" said Evelyn softly.

"And your his helpless kitten" said Damien snickering. "Better a kitten then a wife, mom, or old lady" said Evelyn rolling her eyes, "Do I even want to know" asked Damien amused. "Let's just say its one of my many nicknames beside Rapunzel and art freak" said Evelyn sighing.

"High school is a cruel bitch" said Damien sighing aloud. "Just think one day they'll all be longing to be us and if if doesn't happen in this time they'll get there bad times in the next" said Evelyn smiling. "You believe in that karma crap" asked Damien. "I believe in a mixture of things, some teachings other religions give make sense other not so much" said Evelyn shrugging. "So you mix up a bunch of stuff and call it your religion" said Damien. "No you can never truly know what's true so I follow my heart and soul. What seems right I go with what doesn't I drop it's as simple as that. I mean everyone has their beliefs" said Evelyn.

"Yeah but I hate taking about religion it's a drag" said Damien groaning. Laughing Evelyn secretly wonder if he liked to watch clouds pass by, if so he was a gothic blond Shikamaru. She wonder what Temari would think. "Well let's go it's almost time for the club to start" said Damien nodding toward the classroom. "After you" said Evelyn nodding toward the door. "Don't mind if I do" he said entering.

The club went by like always in a flash only she kept getting strange looks from Miss. Amarië, but the teacher never came to her with a question no she just continue to stare at her almost creepily.

But that was Miss. Amarië the weirdo, walking down the hall Evelyn sighed tonight there was a treat of rain. She really wished there wouldn't be any but rain was necessary for life, and unfortunately it came with thunder. "I better hurry home" she muttered. "Hey Rapunzel" yelled someone from behind. Groaning Evelyn turned and shivered, it was Monica and her cronies.

"Monica, Adriana, Bridget, Aden" said Evelyn studying each of them

"Freak" said Aden smirking. "Dare I ask what you want?" asked Evelyn watching them cautiously. "I have some unsettling news for you girl to girl. After all this shouldn't happen to any girl at all" said Monica. "What?" asked Evelyn frowning, confused as to what could make Monica have a heart.

"It's about Sasuke" said Monica trying not to smile, "...I've been waiting for this...what lie have you made up about my boyfriend" asked Evelyn confidently. "You know ever since your little boy toy came around you've gotten really cocky" snapped Adriana crossly. "Well when you have strong support you tend not to care anymore because you know they'll protect you. Beside even if you all are consider stupid I know better, your not dumb enough to get on Sasuke's bad side by harming me again" said Evelyn.

"I do believe that was a compliment" said Monica smirking. "Not you consider smart and the level you are is actually stupid. I'm just saying you have enough common sense to not be a totally idiot" said Evelyn making them all frown. "You know your really wanting to make me just walk away but I won't because I'm gonna take pleasure when that stupid face of yours starts to cry" said Monica. "Well then throw your best lie" said Evelyn.

"Sasuke's cheating on you...he kissed another girl not to long ago" said Monica smirking.

"Is that so and I should take your word on this because your such a good student and have nothing but the purest intentions" asked Evelyn sarcastically, "No you should take my word as a girl who likes to hurt you" said Monica grinning. Frowning Evelyn scanned the other girls face to see sick satishcation on their faces.

"Alright I'll bite, who?" asked Evelyn a little worried.

"...Sakura your cousin" said Monica smirking.

Staring stunned Evelyn looked down at the floor and scanned her brain, "When?" she asked. "About a week from today" said Monica smugly. Giggling Evelyn looked up at the girls and laughed taking pleasure in their bewilder looks.

"You think he's cheating on me with Sakura, he hates her. Geez you had me worried he was actually after someone else. But at least I finally have an explanation as to why he was so angry a week ago so thanks for that. I think I might actually make you something for this laugh any request I can make just about anything, I'm a really good chef you can ask my friends" said Evelyn smiling.

"Are you kidding me he's cheating on you he kissed her!" yelled Monica waving her hands for empathizes.

"Sorry Monica but I can't believe you because unlike you I know who I'm dating Sasuke isn't the kind of man who would cheat. When he finds something he wants he smothers and treasures it. He isn't the high school boys you guys date that's willing to cheat. Sasuke is grown up enough to see that's not a life to live so if your gonna tell me Sasuke's cheating on me bring proof and make sure the girl he's supposedly cheating on me with isn't Sakura" said Evelyn turning to walk away.

"Also thanks for telling me about Sakura, I think I need to set down some ground rules" said Evelyn, "Well bye sorry this over use teenage bitch plot didn't work but seeing how this is the only high point in your life I know you'll think of something else that's as much as a cliche as this" said Evelyn smiling friendly at them before walking away giggling at their slack jaws. She was really changing because of Sasuke he was making her more confident in herself not to mention more assertive. They truly did bring the best out in each other.

"...Well that suck" snapped Bridget speaking everyone else thoughts.

* * *

**Hello everyone you probably won't be able to review for a while because I deleted all those notes from me and the goddess lol. They were starting to get on my nerves so I got rid of them so I hope you like the future chapters also if you can when your finally able to review again tell me what you think of the chapters you couldn't review or if you have the patience send me a message to tell me what you think but if you don't I understand**


	36. Thirty Six

**Well everyone it is almost three in the morning I've finished another chapter I hope you like now I'm going to be nighty night also to A if you didn't get my note in the last chapter I updated it to answer you question but anyway if you didn't I just deleted the notes like my noted I wrote from the Goddess and me. I didn't delete anything important  
**

* * *

Walking home Evelyn could feel some happiness along with angry and confusion. She was happy because she was finally standing up for herself, she wasn't allowing herself to get pushed around anymore something she was going to do her best to keep up. But she was angry at Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura for the obvious she had no doubt that Monica was telling the truth.

After all Sakura would pull a move like that kiss Sasuke in a moment of desperation, so she was pretty sure Monica told the truth. So she was angry at the obvious problem Sakura thinking it was okay to kiss Sasuke when it wasn't in the slightest. She could try and flaunt herself all she wanted but kissing Sasuke was complete off bounds. The only way Sakura's lips would be allowed to touch her boyfriend was through three ways.

One she would have to be giving him CPR because no one else was able to do it.

Two she would have to be giving him medicine mouth to mouth, and he would have to be poisoned or deathly ill for that to be okay.

Three Sasuke would have to want it.

And she was pretty sure number three wasn't happening that day. But she was mad at Sasuke for not thinking she was strong enough to handle that bit on information and just the fact that he didn't tell her. She was his girlfriend she should know when another girl makes the moves on him.

"Hello Evelyn" said someone at her side. Letting out a cry of shock Evelyn jumped away and looked to her side to see Kakashi, "Um sorry I keep forgetting you scare easily" he said apologetically smiling at her from under the mask. Relaxing Evelyn let out a sigh, "You think I would get use to it already" she said aloud. "You aren't use to it I bet by the times you start having kids you'll be use to it" he said chuckling.

"Oh course when a woman become a mother she gets eyes in the back of her head" said Evelyn smiling at the joke.

"Yes I've heard that" said Kakashi. "Oh that's right I forgot your mother died before you got to know her or really get to see that she has eyes in the back of her head" said Evelyn sadly. "It happens she was a ninja my father was a ninja I always prepared myself to loose them it's what you do" said Kakashi casually. "Still even if you prepare yourself nothing compare to actually having it happen. When I understood what my dad was going through I always prepared myself to wake up and find him dead. But he wouldn't then when he started to get better I still didn't let up. I told myself he could relapse and die, or that some freak accident could happen" said Evelyn frowning as she remember the mornings she was sneak into her fathers room hoping he was still breathing.

"Then the car accident...I saw him lying on the ground bleeding from his head and other places, his body broken, and our car upside down on fire with pages from my books littering the air and nothing I did prepared me for that. All I remember from that week was seeing his body his lifeless eyes starting up at the sky then at home in my room smearing black paint all over my room. Mom told me that I was smearing black paint on canvas after canvas and when I ran out I would smear it on any surface I could. So even if you prepare yourself, you don't ever actually prepare yourself" said Evelyn frowning.

"True...I was still upset when my father died. But it helped that I prepared myself" said Kakashi. "Not me but emotionally wise I'm way more fragile then you guys...who am I kidding compare to you all I'm a glass figurine" said Evelyn rolling her eyes.

"Nothing to be ashamed of" said Kakashi.

"Yea I guess...so Kakashi are you still angry about the internet?" asked Evelyn looking over amused. Stiffing he let out of frustrated sigh, "What is with girls of your world?" he asked disgusted. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself. I mean its hard to find stories with straight couples anymore at least good ones. And it's down right impossible to find good Oc ones which is what I like. Just it became popular girls just love gay boy love. It's their catnip it gets annoying some times how they just pair everyone up with everyone else but it happens and theirs nothing we can do. I mean I sorry to admit I actually use to read stories like that I use to like them but it just got to be the same old same old" said Evelyn shrugging.

"And it just got annoying. One story Naruto's a man slut, the next he secretly in love with you but Sasuke takes advantage of him and blackmails him into sexual relationship" said Evelyn shrugging.

Staring down at her in shock Kakashi shook his head, "The girls of your world need to be spanked" he said. "And half would enjoy it and say bring it on and the other half would secretly enjoy it...we're the perverted generation Kakashi. But hey the boys are just as bad they're always wanting girl on girl action" said Evelyn pointedly.

"That's because girl on girl is hot" said Kakashi smirking like the pervert he was.

"And girls think boy on boy is hot" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"Still wrong" said Kakashi stubbornly. "Are all ninja's this stubborn" asked Evelyn with a sigh, "Yes but Uchiha's are the worst so good luck dear your gonna need it" said Kakashi chuckling. "He's not that stubborn" said Evelyn frowning.

"You haven't got into anything serious yet" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Evelyn.

"Well his father use to control everything his mother did, well try too. Mikoto was head strong so he control some aspects but not all, so she was able have some dominance in the relationship but not much. She mostly got to control how Sasuke was raised and how her life friend wise was run. She didn't mind though she was as much apart of the clan as everyone else. She would have rised him to be a regular Uchiha but he wouldn't have be treated the way Itachi was. She didn't want Itachi so go through the harsh training he did, but Itachi was Fugaku's champion" said Kakashi.

Looking over surprised Evelyn looked up at Kakashi in awe, "How do you know so much?" she asked. "I worked with Itachi a lot we were both young genius when he had a problem I would try to help. Sometime I could sometimes I couldn't...he was always a complex boy they both were" said Kakashi frowning. "...Do you think Sasuke will really try to control me I mean maybe that wouldn't stick he wasn't around his father long so it's not like his way of life can rub off on him" said Evelyn frowning.

"I thought that too but Sasuke is more of an Uchiha than Itachi and he spent the less time with them. So he may just instinctively be like his family" said Kakashi. "Why are you telling me this?" asked Evelyn. "I want to know if you feel strong enough to look pass this. Your a teenage girl they fall in love fast and Sasuke is a handsome boy that seems like dream come true" said Kakashi, "We are set up to fall in love when we can because not all of us are lucky enough to live a whole lifetime let alone many lifetimes in Tobi's case. Plus I also have to factor in the fact that you've never been in love before" said Kakashi. "So you think because I'm young and never experenced love before I'm not actually...that I don't have true feelings for Sasuke?" asked Evelyn frowning.

"I think anything can happen but I don't know if your feelings are true...they could be true but you could just be infatuated with the thought of being in love with someone like him" said Kakashi.

"But I hated him before all this. I hated what he did to everyone, that he wanted to kill Itachi, that he cause Naruto pain. So I fail to see how I could be infatuated with the idea of loving him when I hated him" said Evelyn looking at Kakashi. "Are you sure you hated him" asked Kakashi. "Yes I hated that he chose the easy way after he killed Itachi or after Itachi died actually" said Evelyn frowning. "...Please explain both of those comments the Itachi dieing one first please" asked Kakashi frowning at her.

"He never actually gave the finishing blow, they fought till they were both out of energy. Itachi started to walk toward him then died after tapping his forehead like he use to do when they were kids. He told him he was sorry but this would be there last time together, not those exact words but close, but anyways he then sucumb to his wounds" said Evelyn.

"...So he never gave the finishing blow" said Kakashi suprised.

"It's the same with Sakura he never killed Sasori, the elder lady Chiyo was the one who killed him and Sasori only died because he let her" said Evelyn, "And I'm not saying it because I don't like Sakura, Chiyo said so herself and in the manga, he was going toward them when Chiyo makes his puppet parents stab him through the heart" said Evelyn.

"Hmmm I guess I should read those books find out about the moments I wasn't there" he said surprised. "I don't think you should I mean no offense but you shouldn't know more then what your suppose to know" said Evelyn worried.

Looking over he nodded, "Your right well then continue before we trail off topic once more tell me how he chose the easy way" said Kakashi.

"You should see that Mr. Kakashi, he chose the easy way...he chose to dive into darkness rather face the light. He chose to follow the easy path, hate, to blame the village. Then to face the truth it was as much as his clans fault as it was the village. He could have redeemed his clan by coming back with you all and even shamed the village by showing that not all the Uchiha's were bad" said Evelyn.

"But he was weak but he's changed and I'm not just saying that because I have strong feelings for him and want to see the good. Slowly and surely he's making progress, he's learning to forgive and move on something he was never able to learn. And if controlling me helps him heal then I'll allow it, as long as he doesn't do what Fugaku did to Itachi I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever he dishes out. Beside he's already controlling but he allows me choice so I'm pretty sure that he'll allow me that too in our future" said Evelyn smiling at Kakashi.

Peering down at her curiously he gave her a calm look before smiling, "Well then you've just helped my choice...I will still observe some things but I think as long as he's here and with you he has a chance of changing and since you just made a commitment to him I'm satisfied" said Kakashi happily.

"...What else do you need to observe?" asked Evelyn confused.

"Sasuke is an elite ninja you should never underestimate him, he could fool you even if you are connected and till I know for sure I will not say he's changed for the good or if he's still bad...I don't want to upset you but I can't trust him because I know him" said Kakashi walking ahead even when she stopped. Naruto and Sasuke were near the entrance of her parents land.

At the driveway entry stood Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her like always. They always came to greet her when she was coming home from art club, "Kakashi-sensei so that's where you've been walking Evie home" said Naruto running up to them. "Ah yes I wished to speak with Evelyn she's all yours now I'll be going to read some more of her books perhaps Bleach" he said shrugging.

"No you have to train with me" grumbled Naruto glaring. Eying Naruto Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "What's wrong with your usually partner" asked Kakashi watching Sasuke, "He wants to take a walk with her" said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I assume her is me" said Evelyn amused. "Yeah he wouldn't shut up saying he doesn't want to spend all his free time with me and you, he just wants to spend it with you because you're not annoying" Naruto annoyed. "I don't think your annoying Naruto" said Evelyn patting Naruto's head like a puppy. "And I wouldn't shut up because you wouldn't stop whining asking me why" said Sasuke coming up to them.

"Shut up" grumble Naruto. "Don't be upset Naruto I'll take a walk alone with you soon" said Evelyn smiling making him blush fidgeting in his spot. "The hell you will" mutter Sasuke under his breath. "Why not? He's a friend" said Evelyn turning her innocent stare at him. Staring back at her he sigh before rolling his eyes, "Do whatever you want" he grumbled taking her bag and shoving it into Naruto's arms, "Do Evelyn a favor and take that back to the house while you and Kakashi make your way to the clearing" he said grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"Um thanks Naruto" she said over her shoulder waving good bye to the former blond as Sasuke dragged her away.

He dragged her into the woods, deep into the woods she had never been this deep in, in fact she had never actually explored the land her parents bought. As a kid she spent all her time with her dad making sure to make ever moment count. Then a year after that she was an emotional wreak and after that she ventured outside every now and then to find something to paint but after getting caught in a storm and blacking out then waking up in a hospital three days later weak from blood loss and having severe hypothermia she decided to not risk it anymore.

Looking around the forest with a tinge of fear as old thought ran through her head she shivered, she could remember the rain falling freezing her skin, the lightening lighting up her path as thunder rumbled above.

She only had flashes after that she remember falling, then she remember lot's of mud, after that it was blood and her using her scarf to wrap a shoulder wound she still to this day did not know how she got that wound.

"Why are you nervous and scared...your not nervous and scared to be out here alone with me are you" asked Sasuke looking back with an unreadable expression, but she knew better. She could feel touches of hurt. Smiling she shook her head, "No nothing like that" she said drawing closer feeling his warmth wrap around her like a shield of protection.

"What's wrong Evie" he asked stopping pressing their foreheads together.

"Um well more drama...when I was thirteen I came out here got caught in a storm and three days later woke up in a hospital with my mom suffering from blood loss and severe hypothermia" said Evelyn sighing. "...I'm not going to let you out of my sight...you have never but drama in you life" he said sighing himself. "I call trouble like a siren calls ships" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Which makes me worry about you...you were right your really wouldn't last in my world. I would have to save your from countries I've pissed off not to mention kill them when they would torture you. Naruto would help though he likes you too much to let you get hurt and he's very persuasive" said Sasuke annoyed rolling his eyes.

Laughing amused Evelyn shook her head, "That he is but you know apparently to your worlds logic he's a dime a dozen, I mean the only reason people change because he reminds them of a brother, aunt, mother, sister, mother, father, you name it. I mean there is no doubt Naruto is special but apparently his kind are common in your world" said Evelyn

"Now that you mention that is a common trend" said Sasuke chuckling.

"It's one of the first things I notice" said Evelyn shrugging, "Tusunde it was Dan her fiance or boyfriend and brother, Jiraya it was Fourth Hokage with good reason seeing that's who Naruto's father is and Kakashi was the same, and their are too many to continue so I'll stop" said Evelyn.

"Well enough of this talk of Naruto Evelyn I brought you out here to spend time with you not talk about the idiot" said Sasuke threading their fingers together. Smiling Evelyn squeezed his hand before smiling, "I have news about school" she said trying to make conversation. "What is happening there when I'm not" he said. "Well...Damien apologize for kissing me" said Evelyn.

"About time" scoffed Sasuke. "Don't be rude" said Evelyn rolling her eyes, "At least he did...oh but I talked to Monica too" said Evelyn watching him carefully. "What did she have to say" asked Sasuke calmly. "She warned me that you were cheating on me with Sakura because she kissed you. And I asked her when and it was the same day you have your bad mood...you mind telling me why you kept that from me?" asked Evelyn.

"...I didn't want to upset you...if it helps I washed my mouth out with soap when I got home and gave her a glare that was apparently so stock full of evil that she hasn't come near me in days" said Sasuke smirking turning to face her only to drop his smirk.

"You should have still told me I'm your girlfriend I should know this" she said arms crossed, "I'm sorry" he said holding her chin slowly tilting her head back so she was face to face with him. "But if it upsets you, you can kiss away her germs" he said seductively resting in thumb on her lips. Thinking over her options which was deal with it or wipe Sakura away from him.

Picking the second option Evelyn raised up on her tippy toes and connected their lips, kissing Sasuke. And once again she was in her blissful haven, wrapping her arm around his shoulders Evelyn smiled happily against his lips.

This was what made the world safe and nice.

* * *

**Please review if you can  
**


	37. Thirty Seven

**Hello everyone sorry it took so much time to put this up I wanted to get it just right, I hope I got it just right. Sometimes this story is hard to write because I want to get a certian feeling and sometimes I don't know if I get it right. But I like that you all love it and I hope you enjoy :) That's why this story shall never end even if I have difficulty writing it it shall continue till I finally reach the end lol**

* * *

Once they finish their walk and arrived back at the house Evelyn was quickly bombarded with request from Naruto for his own walk. But with the temperature dropping and the taste of rain in the air Evelyn refused. Her stomach was clenching in anticipation and she felt her heart pounding like no tomorrow, her palms were sweaty and she felt cold. It was slowly coming, her demon.

She knew storms had something to do with her black outs, she have to be an idiot if she didn't realize she blacked out when there was storms. Soon as the thunder or the rain would start she would be greeted with darkness. "Neh Evie why are you so scared" asked Naruto peering at her curiously.

Shivering Evelyn gave Naruto a nervous smile, "It's nothing just ignore me" said Evelyn quietly her voice barely a whisper.

"Huh what was that I can't here you?" exclaimed Naruto cupping his ear. "Naruto leave her alone" said Sasuke shoving Naruto away pulling Evelyn closer to him, "Come on we're going to the bedroom" he said pulling her up escorting her toward the stairs.

"Teme what was that for" yelled Naruto jumping up glaring at Sasuke. "I'll explain later" said Sasuke coolly. Looking at Evelyn's pale face Naruto nodded, "You better Teme" he said frowning. "I don't have to but I will" said Sasuke pushing Evelyn upstairs before locking them inside the room. The team didn't hear from the two the rest of the night, but Naruto being the impatience hero he was did sneak up to the door.

But he quickly left once he heard muffled sobs inside, he didn't want to see Evelyn's tears nor did he want to interrupt whatever Sasuke was doing for her. Walking toward his room he entered his room to find Sakura on his bad in her night clothes. "Sakura" he said surprised. "Do you know what's going on you don't think they're…?" asked Sakura frowning as she let the sentence trail off.

"Not unless he's doing it wrong and making her cry" said Naruto frowning.

"She's crying…hmmm…she watches the weather a lot and now she's crying during a storm…I guess she's scared of storms. Yet another flaw" said Sakura rolling her eyes. "I don't think it's a flaw" said Naruto frowning at Sakura. "She's scared of people, outside, shadows, her own shadow, bugs, and basically anything that moves. And now on top of all that she's scared of storms, I'm pretty sure you can call that a flaw" said Sakura crossing her arms.

"Those are just things that make Evelyn, Evelyn. Who cares if she's scared, it just means her life wasn't easy and she needs help to get over her fears. After all am I a bad person for hating the village a little bit for ignoring me all those years, or am I a weakling for being scared of watching my friends die" asked Naruto.

"No but sh-" started Sakura frustrated.

"Sakura stop it even if Evelyn is flaw, even if your prettier than her, Sasuke doesn't want you he wants her. Don't you see she makes him strong on the inside? She makes him reach inside of himself for both himself and her. Haven't you seen it I mean it's almost like old times he's still cold to me but I can feel some of that old warmth from him, and it's all because Evie doesn't let him drown in his sorrow" said Naruto grinning at Sakura.

Sighing Sakura looked down at her feet tears wielding up in her eyes, "It's not fair…we did everything we could and he just stays with her for a few months and starts to heal. It's not fair, I was willing to give everything up for him and yet he stays with a girl who makes him work for things" cried Sakura clenching her pajama bottoms.

Walking over Naruto hugged the former pink hair girl, "Sakura you know deep down you and him were never meant to be. If you truly love him like you say why can't you let him be happy? I'm sure when we go home you'll find a guy even greater than Sasuke" said Naruto pulling back grinning confidently at Sakura. "You make it sound so easy to give up" said Sakura sobbing.

"You're not giving up Sakura. You haven't won or lost, love isn't like that love is a beautiful emotion that takes on many forms. Only your and Sasuke's love just isn't the form you want but you can still share a love with him. All you have to do is accept Evelyn. But you'll never be able to make a connection with him if you keep hating Evelyn, his only love" said Naruto kissing Sakura's forehead.

"Now off to bed I'm gonna try and dream of Hinata…Evelyn said we make a cute couple…what do you think" asked Naruto grinning perking up. Sniffing Sakura whipped away her tears and gave him a small watery smile, "She's right you two would" she said getting up to leave.

"Have a good night sleep Sakura" said Naruto smiling.

"Good night Naruto" said Sakura leaving the room.

Walking down the hall Sakura paused at Evelyn and Sasuke's door when she heard a rather loud sob. Looking between her door and theirs Sakura could hear Naruto's voice echo through her head, knocking on the door it didn't take long for Sasuke to answer. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I can help her get asleep without any nightmares" said Sakura pushing her way pass him, "Hey" said Sasuke angry.

"No there will be no more of this…I give up okay I get it you only want her. But I'll always be here for you if you decide you don't want to be with her, but for now I'll just go ahead and accept defeat and try to see why you like her. I always thought ninja's wanted strong women then you go and nab a weakling, what would your ancestors think" said Sakura angrily marching over to Evelyn who was curled up in the middle of the bed under blankets sobbing like a child.

Letting her face soften Sakura sighed and reached out with glowing hands touching her temple Sakura eased her healing energy into Evelyn's very pores. Wrapping it all around her head Sakura messed with the chemicals in her brain slowly easing Evelyn into a restless sleep. "There" said Sakura pulling away. Moving onto the bed Sasuke moved to the middles scooping Evelyn up into his arms a tiny smile at Evelyn.

Moving back toward the door, Sakura paused when she heard two words she thought were never in the proud Uchiha's language, "Thank you" he said softly.

Looking back Sakura gave him a sad smile, "Your welcome…I still don't get why you would choose such a weakling but if she's truly what you want then I'll step aside…and I'll protect her. Her and Naruto are right if I love you I should be able to step aside so I'll prove to everyone I do and I will. I'll protect her with my life to prove my love to you" said Sakura give him a tearful smile before leaving. Shutting it behind her Sasuke stared at the door till he heard her shut her door, "Stupid little cherry blossom your always poisoning your roots" he said shaking his head before tucking Evelyn in.

* * *

_Climbing in bed after her he quickly fell asleep himself, having dreams of cherry blossom trees wilting during the winter with Evelyn lying very still at the bottom of a particularly large one with a small baby in her arms. She looked lifeless paler then she usually was and she wore a white dress stained in blood her blood. Staring shocked he tried to will himself to go to her but he couldn't. _

_She only showed signs of life when the baby started to wail, crying out for his mommy. Watching her give the baby a strained smile the baby wailed and reached out for her grabbing the bodice of her dress tugging. Her lips were blue and her eyes blurry with tears but she still gave the baby a heartwarming loving smile at only a mother could give. It gave him goose bumps and gave him visions of his own mother. _

_"Evelyn" he whispered out fearfully. _

_"Sh honey Itachi will be here soon…he'll take you somewhere safe…I'm so glad I got to see you mommy loves you very much, and if your daddy was here I know he would feel the same" she whispered. _

_It was a whispered to the baby put it felt like she screamed the words in his head. _

_"Evie why where am I why aren't I helping you why are you giving up" yelled Sasuke watching her grow weaker…her arms could barely wrapped around the baby they were slowly loosing strength dropping to her side. _

_Rushing to her side Sasuke let out a choked sob, "No Evie no not you I can't lose you I need you. I can't be a daddy alone. I need you the kid will hate me if you're not here to make me be gentle with him" he yelled only for his fingers to slip through the both of them. "Damn don't die I lost mother and father, I lost my brother, I lost myself, I CAN'T LOSE YOU DAMNIT YOU'RE THE ONLY GOOD THING I'VE EVER HAD" roared Sasuke angry rising along with helplessness. _

_But she didn't listen she died right in front of him. _

_When her arms drop it was as if everything died. He couldn't hear anything and nothing moved for the longest moment it was perfect silence what she loved most. Then it was interrupted by a cry. The baby knew he knew mommy was gone and never coming back crying with the baby Sasuke shook with silent sobs resting his head against the ground next to her body. _

_"Evelyn I'm so sorry" he whispered. _

_Then Itachi came worried and pale he ran to her with Winter behind him looking heartbroken, but she didn't sob no she went Evelyn and tried to bring her back. But it was a lost cause she was gone, their child cries were proof of that she tried for five minutes and with each moment Sasuke hope she would start breathing but she didn't she would never breath again. _

_The scenery changed to a funeral a black coffin painted, it looked like her friends work…she show him sometime after she got over Damien's forced kissed she show him the art clubs beautiful work. It was their paintings on her coffin probably their way to say good bye to his silly human, to send the girl off to heaven where she could fall in love with a real angel instead of his stupid fallen self. _

_Looking around he took in tear stain faces. Naruto and Kakashi, even Sakura, Itachi was in the back not facing the funeral but Sasuke could tell by how tense his shoulder were his brother was upset, he didn't want to lose composer so he face away. _

_He wanted to send of Evelyn with a smile but it was hard to smile with a light has bright as hers faded away. _

_Hearing loud hysterical crying he wasn't surprised to see La'Oshiaa. _

_She was being cradle by a boy who looked like her he was her elder brother, he cried for his sister and his sisters lost friend. He was probably one of those guys who would cry for you even if you were cruel to him. Walking through the funeral he found a few of her classmates all with somber looks, they were the ones who talked to her but never really got to know her. _

_He could tell they wished they had after all when someone dies you always wished for the one thing you can't have more time. Moving away from them he saw Damien at her coffin, a coffin that was open, walking up to Evelyn he wish he wouldn't but he wanted to see her. _

_Standing next to Damien at her coffin he stare in and felt his eyes tear up. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress it hugged her chest with beading and blue snowflake designs, the skirt was full and had shades of blue in it and on her head was a tiara and a veil…she was in a wedding dress for her funeral. It was probably the wedding dress she wanted to marry him in. But he wasn't there why wasn't he there. _

_Watching Damien take a bouquet of red roses from her hand Sasuke clenched his fist, was he there to tell her she was an idiot for loving him instead of himself. He was right but to do it at her funeral. But the goth boy surprised him instead he gave her a bouquet of blue and white roses. Something she would rather have white and blue, she really seemed fond of those colors they represent her favorite season, her favorite person, and her. _

_The last thing person he recognized was her mother, Miranda was heartbroken her face stained with tears her eyes blood shot red and in her arms was a tiny wiggling baby dressed in white. Reaching out for Miranda Sasuke sighed, he did this. Hearing hiccups he looked to the left to see her aunt sobbing into a handkerchief with a little boy hugging her and her husband holding their baby girl…she sorta looked like Evelyn. _

_Walking away Sasuke wish this would end he didn't want to see anymore. _

_"…You don't want to see this…I'm stuck in this" whispered a hateful voice from behind. Looking back Sasuke felt a strong desire to recoil behind him was Madara his ancestor…no it was him. Staring he found he looked a lot like the elder, he was taller more muscular rugged looking really, he had bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. _

_His hair had grown out but was much smoother than Madara's spiky locks, his eyes though were just like his cold and ruthless how could he have those eyes when he loved Evelyn she took all his hate away with just one innocent smile. _

_So did that mean he was so weak that her being gone would turn him into some old man who ranted and raved about the past? "You did it before we met her" his older-self snap. "So what…what about our kid what happens to him. Evelyn would never forgive us if we gave up on him. She wanted the kids the most I know she did I would see it in her eyes, in her drawings" said Sasuke desperate. _

_"__I don't know what happen to him I came back when she died and went back after that" he said looking away looking at the past. _

_"Then why didn't you move on…we have a kid, her kid we could have moved on" yelled Sasuke furious. _

_"Would you really have moved on, if you came back to this? Her dead, everyone telling you they don't blame you, but you know it's your fault. We made her too weak, she depended on us and we left we didn't have a choice after she said I love you out loud but we left. And she stayed hopeful for the first few months but she started to get depressed, she missed you-us. She wanted us to experience everything with her. When he first started to kick…when she got cravings and mood swings, when we both would realize that we would get to be parents then when we realize we were going to be parents something was going to rely on us. Can you imagine something relying on me and you? We only know how to kill…we can't protect or love every time we do it dies. Which is why I didn't allow myself to love him…Ikuto" said elder Sasuke yelling a wild look in his eyes. _

_"You say you didn't allow yourself to love him…but you did. All it would take it one look because he would have her in him. You love him your just afraid. You didn't allow yourself to be with our son…but you are not me. I will spoil that stupid kid till he is ten times brattier then I ever was, I will make him happy because that's what she would have wanted. He will know his uncle because that's what Evelyn would have wanted, I will even let him know Naruto as an uncle. He will know Evelyn's mom and he will be loved and taken care of by me" yelled Sasuke determined. _

_"Is that what you will do if she dies" asked his elder self. _

_"Yes" said Sasuke glaring fiercely. _

_Even if she left him as long as he had the baby he could make it, their son would grow up happy and health even if he had to die. "Then I hope you don't get my fate…if you don't I suggest you tell the Goddess about these dreams…she thinks she the only one involved in our faiths but her husband is involved" said his elder-self going quiet. _

_"What?" said Sasuke confused. _

_"He love the women of the world…all women as gentle flowers each unique and when Evelyn was little her flower caught his eyes so he personally nurtured it and he fell in love with her…nothing like us almost like a father…you could say" he said with a smirk. "So what does he have to do with anything. _

_"He's testing you…I get a chance to save Evelyn by testing you. You passed now if you want to save Evelyn you have to open up to someone other than Evelyn…the goddess. Tell her about the test and all that and maybe you'll get a happy future with Evelyn maybe you'll get the same but come out good" said Elder Sasuke. "…Do you believe that" asked Sasuke. "No…my futures set I'm going to fight till I die then I'll finally be with my love" said Elder Sasuke hopefully. _

_"…I'll never be you" whispered Sasuke feeling himself fading._

* * *

Sitting up Sasuke took quick deep breaths shaking slightly he looked around the room to see Evelyn wasn't there. It was early morning from outside this was the time he usually got up with Naruto to train an hour or two before Evelyn would get up. But where was she where was Evelyn that dream couldn't have been true she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

Jumping up when he heard a flush Sasuke practically mowed her over when she came out; stumbling back she whipped her eye with her still slightly damped hand. "…Susu" she mutter staring at him all blurry eyes before slumping against him, "You look upset…what's wrong" she muttered. "Just one horrible nightmare" he said hugging her close to him. "Did you turn into Naruto or something" asked Evelyn yawning waking up.

"Nope even worst" he said pulling awake silently checking her over.

He even took a glance at her stomach to make sure she had nothing growing inside.

They have never done anything but he felt compelled to do it, "Sasuke are you okay" asked Evelyn pulling away from him. "Fine…are you going back to be" he asked. "No…I'm gonna start breakfast it's been a while since I've made a big breakfast" said Evelyn smiling. "I'll help" said Sasuke softly. "You want to help make breakfast…what about morning training with Naruto" asked Evelyn surprised.

"I'll help you I don't want to train right now I want to be with you" said Sasuke hugging her again.

Raising an eyebrow Evelyn wonder what kind of dream would make him clingy, "Okay" she said stepping out of his arms. "…Cooking isn't very exciting though" she said leading him down stairs. Listening to the house Sasuke could hear Naruto and the others starting to rise. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't push too much on training, because he really wanted to stay close to her.

He didn't want to leave her, he felt he couldn't. But cooking really wasn't his thing; he crushed the eggs getting shells into the bowl holding the eggs. After that Lorelei got onto him for no measuring the flower, then the milk, then the cinnamon.

So finally his sweet little flower actually got angry with him and order him to sit down, Evelyn was going to be in charge of their children's cooking not to mention his. The first time he tried to cook for himself he had to throw away the pan before the food turned black and wouldn't come out of the pan. "I'm gonna have to cook aren't I" asked Evelyn looking over at him with a grim look.

"Sorry" he said smiling.

Smiling back she shook her head and blushed, "It's alright if it's for you" she said shyly.

"…Evelyn I have a serious question, your world is a lot more advance in technology and medicine right" asked Sasuke watching her seriously. "…Yes why do you ask" she asked looking back at him confused. "…If you were having problems with having a baby…what are the chances you'll die" asked Sasuke quietly. "…Well if I remember correctly it's like 13 deaths per 100,000 live births" said Evelyn thinking.

"That low" said Sasuke stunned.

"Well that's actually high for America" said Evelyn looking back at him smiling.

"Evelyn I need you to promise me something" said Sasuke walking up to her serious grabbing her shoulders turning her to face him. "Um yes" she said surprised. "Evelyn no matter what happens…if I'm gone or anything happens promise me you'll live. Promise me you'll go to the doctor and do everything they tell you, just live okay I need you to do that" he said his voice wavering only slightly.

"I need you to live for our baby and if I'm gone don't worry at all, just go on about your day because even if I have to dig myself up from the grave I will come back to you. I will help you raise our son even if I'm a year of two late. We will have a baby together and that is something worth living for so you have to fight too. You have to fight to live with our baby" said Sasuke serious.

Staring at him confused Evelyn reached up to touch his forehead, "Sasuke your being silly I'm not even pregnant and I'm not going to be for a while okay. I don't plan on having kids with you till I don't know at least sometime after collage and we're married" said Lorelei patting his cheek.

"…Just please promise me?" he asked.

"Alright I promise" said Evelyn sighing shaking her head.

"Thank you I know I sound ridiculous but I just need to know you'll try" said Sasuke kissing her forehead before going back to his seat. "Sasuke I won't give up no matter what even if we're parted I'll live for our kids when we have them in the future" she said firmly.

"Good girl" he said happily.

After that Naruto came in and decided to help himself before he was put into the corner with Sasuke's. Naruto decided to stay with him and watch Evelyn cook too, but Sasuke didn't care he just watched her in peace happy to know she was going to try not give up. Later Sakura join Evelyn and under her guidance the former pink hair girl did great in the kitchen. But Evelyn kept a strict eye on her to make sure she didn't try to change her recipes.

It was actually funny to see Evelyn getting mad and snap at people, she rarely did it so it was funny to see the rare event. Relaxing Sasuke paid no attention to anyone just Evelyn as she went around the large kitchen cooking up a storm. This would be his life he would make sure. To be the daddy to her kids and watch her make breakfast for their brats and himself, it wouldn't have the excitement of his old but it would be great.

He was sure of that.

* * *

**If you can please reveiw and once more sorry for the delay**


	38. Thirty Eight

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you :) I hope you like. Also I have a new poll up he deals with Ouran if you know the anime please check it out I just want peoples opinion on the subject**

* * *

Sasuke clingy was weird.

Ever since this morning he had been clingy never being too far from her always in touching distance. He even waited directly outside the girl's bathroom. Evelyn was tempted to climb out the window and see if he would find her if she did that, looking over at the window she looked back at the door and shook her head. No she couldn't do that it would be mean. He had a bad dream, and to believe it or not it had actually really affected him.

He was worried about her dying from childbirth apparently.

_'You dying from childbirth is actually a possible outcome'_ said The Goddess in her head making her jump slightly. Blinking in surprise she said in her head 'Really…so what did he have a vision' asked Evelyn making her way toward entrance after she washed her hands. _'Yes but I don't see how he could have had one…unless-' _started the Goddess before she felt her pop out of her mind. Walking out the door Evelyn frowned, but pushed it away.

She wasn't worried about dying when she saw herself she was alive and healthy. Looking up she stop to see Sasuke leaning against the lockers with a calm expression his eyes closed, he looked at peace. If she happened to die would that peace go away? "Evelyn come on we have class" he said opening his eyes holding out a hand.

"…Why do you want to hold hands…I mean it's not bad or anything but you stop doing those things after you…well you know kissed me the first time" she said bashfully.

Smirking Sasuke walked up and grabbed her hand, "I know I'm being annoying…but that dream…was too real. I feel I need to get in all the time I can even though I know I won't let you die. I'll give my life if it lets you live. If the baby is going to have one parent it should be the one who can actually take care of it and nurture it properly" said Sasuke tucking her hair behind her ear before pulling her down the hall toward class. "What happen" she asked curious watching everyone disappear into classrooms.

"It would take a while to explain" he sighed.

"Then let's skip the last period" said Evelyn stopping him in the hall.

Looking back Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You want to skip" he asked surprised. "It's just a movie today and you seem really affect by it I want to help…and talking about it could help" said Evelyn shrugging. "Then leave your great escape to me" said Sasuke smirking, blushing Evelyn felt a strong desire to kiss him. While sometimes his arrogance and smirks made her angry, she couldn't help but love them too.

He could be extremely handsome even with the single most arrogance look on his face. But he looked even better with a genuine smile on his face, the few times she saw it, it made her heart pound. "Hello earth to Evelyn" said Sasuke his face back to his cool clam face waving a hand in her face.

"…Sorry" she said embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter…I find myself not minding you when you stare" he said smiling. "Really I thought you hated it though when people looked at you" said Evelyn shyly, "I do…I did but I know when you look at me you don't just see the face" he said shrugging. "True I see eyes, nose, lips" she said her voice going softer as she touched her lips. Leaning in Sasuke was going to give her the kiss she so desperately wanted but was interrupted when doors closed.

Jumping Evelyn came to her senses blush crimson and shifted her bag pack higher, "Um we should go before we get caught" said Evelyn fidgeting. Sighing Sasuke slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "One day I will get you over this ridiculous fear of open affection. I understand keeping some things behind doors after all they're our moments, but some public displays are alright" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Sorry…I must be annoying" said Evelyn frowning.

"No just shy now come on" he said picking her up with ease.

Wrapping an arm around his neck Evelyn turned toward him with a startled look before she started to relax. Walking over to the window he opened it with one arm before leaping out, Evelyn's stomach dropped when he leaped out of the two story building and her felt a strong urge to cry out. But soon they were on the ground and Sasuke was running off quickly he reached the forest line in no time and then he was in the trees.

All around her were dark greens, branches, and glimpses of the sky.

They finally came to stop when they reached a small clearing, it was simple with flowers and they took seat at the base of the three and Sasuke told her his dream. She found it rather disturbing but also curious. While it was horrible she died and that apparently that future turned him into another Madara, she couldn't help but wonder. What would Sasuke look like with long hair like Madara?

After all in her eyes that was why Madara was the most handsome of the Uchiha trio. She had a thing for guys with long hair. But she couldn't focus on that, "So that is the outcome of the future if I die" she said softly in hushed horror. "…You won't let yourself end up like that will you…I mean now that you have an idea. You won't right you won't abandon our child just because I'm dead" asked Evelyn worried.

"I don't want to even consider you dead" said Sasuke glaring at her jumping up.

"…But it's a possibility Sasuke just like me living happily with you or me living and you dying…there might even be a possibility of…our child dying" she said tears wielding up in her eyes. "I won't allow that" yelled Sasuke angrily pacing. "You can't control life or death Sasuke. It happens with or without our consent, no matter how I pleaded, begged, and cried my dad was never brought back.

No matter if you do nothing but good deeds your wife will die when it's time. Even if you try to bride death when your time comes that's it, that's the end" said Evelyn looking down as dread built up inside again. Was her happiness going to be stripped from her again? "What about Itachi? What about the Goddess?" he said.

"…Itachi died in your world not mine…and the Goddess. Just because she brought you here to move on doesn't mean she'll bring me back. Gods can be both cruel and kind. Just because The Goddess brought us together it doesn't mean she'll keep us that way" said Evelyn sighing.

"Don't talk like that" snapped Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke I want us to be together but you have to face reality and that is a reality granted not a very nice one but one none the less" said Evelyn sighing. "I refuse to accept that" said Sasuke stubbornly; it brought a smile to her face. She didn't think anyone else would want her alive besides her mother and here Sasuke was refusing to accept she could die. "Okay somehow your stubborn will, will keep us alive and together with a baby" said Evelyn rolling her eyes amused.

"Damn right it will" he said stubbornly.

"But once again no baby till after college right?" asked Evelyn watching him frowning when she saw him smirk.

"Are you going to keep your hands off me till college?" he asked mockingly. Watching her raise an eyebrow he smirked before walking up to her dropping to his knees crawling over her, watching her pretty blush cover her he smiled on the inside. She was so innocent. "Th-There are still ways to be intimate without risking a baby" she babbled turning even redder if possible. "Oh" he said coyly leaning in their lips inches apart.

They were only a whispered apart all she had to do was move barely an inch and they be connected. "Y-Yes, bir-birth control or um, uh co-condoms" she said ending in a whisper her lips ghosting against his and by this time she was as bright as a light.

"Really" he said pulling away enjoying her embarrassment. "Yes…they sometimes help" she said shrugging. "Mostly birth control" she said shrugging looking away exposing the smooth column of her neck.

Leaning in Sasuke laid a soft kiss on her neck slowly moving up to her jaw and then to her lips, capturing her sweet lips he cupped her face. He really didn't want to wait but he would be willing to alter his plans for her.

Feeling her kiss back eagerly he almost laughed, she was so cute. She reached up with trembling hands and clung to his shirt pulling him closer wanting more of his warmth and Sasuke was happy to give her what she wanted. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her as close as she could get, they stayed like that for the longest time close and in a kiss.

After a while he sat on the ground with her resting in his lap, lost in the moment giving him small kiss along his jaw and neck. She really got lost in the moment when he teased her, probably because he was her first real contact with the opposite sex.

Pulling her back to his lips smiled as she trembled under his fingers, she was like none of the girls in his world. She was similar to Hinata but still she was different more innocent and fragile than her. And he liked that. Strong women, women who tried to prove they were strong, or anything like that never really intrigued him. He got his crush on Hinata after she got picked on and him and his brother stepped in.

Seeing her weak made him like her. He always thought civilian girls were cuter then ninja girls because they were defenseless. Maybe he was just power craze and like being the strong one of the relationship, he liked to be a lion with a lamb.

And Evelyn was the cutest lamb he ever seen.

* * *

Fiddling with her hair Evelyn let out a whine. She always lost control when he teased her and he did it on purpose. "Oh calm down you didn't do anything wrong" said Sasuke amused. "Shut up…you do that on purpose you're a jerk. Always playing with me making me feel that way" she mumbled pouting. After she woke up from her little, well there was no other way to describe it and she wanted to cringe when she thought of the word.

Make out session, it felt wrong to call it that, it was more than that, she almost passed out but after Sasuke threaten to do more to her if she passed out she didn't. But she hated calling what they did something childish like making out.

She liked kissing him and it wasn't just to kiss. It was to feel him and get close enough to feel his heart beat pick up speed as he held her close sharing his warmth with her. Then to feel his own lips move against her creating tremors of pleasure, "And think we haven't even got to tongue kissing" Sasuke whispered into her ear making her face go a flame.

"Shut up" she hissed covering his mouth only to let out a cry of surprise when he licked her hand. "Ew why did you do that" she cried wiping her hand. "You covered my mouth" he said shrugging. "I miss when you use to ignore me" whined Evelyn thinking back to the days when he barely even looked at her. "No you don't" he said smirking. "Okay maybe I don't but I sure do wish you stop playing with me" she snapped annoyed.

"Ah your so cute angry" he said going over toward her with a smile before he quickly dropped it and when back to his usually sully self when Naruto came around. And speak of the devil Naruto burst through the door not three seconds later, he rushed over to them in a blur of jeans and orange t-shirt. "Evie why you run off you were supposed to keep me entertained last period you promise" yelled Naruto hanging over the back of the couch with a pouty look.

"Sorry Naruto but Sasuke was having some problems" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"Fine but I won't forgive you unless you go on a date with me" he said grinning. "She's not going on a date with you" snapped Sasuke glaring at Naruto with a look that said if looks could kill you be kills seven times in the most possible way.

"Okay" said Evelyn shocking both of them.

"Evelyn" growled Sasuke.

"Really" said Naruto happily.

"Sure an innocent date is okay, as long as you understand it's just a date between friends and nothing more" said Evelyn sternly. "I understand" he said happily nodding vigorously. "Okay then we can go later" said Evelyn flashing him her sweet smile.

"Evelyn" said Sasuke in a warning tone. "It's just an innocent little date Sasuke it's not like Naruto will try anything he's not you" she said giving him a pointed glare while he looked off to the side with a ghost of a smirk.

"Fine but if he touches you his fingers go" said Sasuke giving Naruto a warning glare. Smirking Naruto lean over the back of the couch hovering near Evelyn, "What like this?" he asked kissing her nose before jumping away from Sasuke first that plunged into the area his face just was.

"Missed me" taunted Naruto sticking out his tongue.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke let out a tsk before turning toward Evelyn casually whipped her nose. "Why do you let him get away with this" he snapped at her angrily. "…Its innocent Sasuke he's like a brother I don't mind" said Evelyn shrugging, to tell the truth she never really felt embarrassed the first few time yes but after a while she became use to it. He was what she always thought a brother was someone who teased and kidded around with you, of course she heard otherwise.

Some people who she went to school with often gripped about mean things or annoying things their brothers would do to them.

But Naruto is what she thought would be the perfect big brother, well besides Itachi. "Hey where is Itachi" she asked curious. "Winter" he shrugging guessing. "Aren't you worried about him being gone all the time" asked Evelyn. "Why would I be worried he was gone most of my life I didn't need him then I don't need him now" said Sasuke scoffing. "Don't say that" said Evelyn worried, "You said you were getting along better with him" she said with a sigh.

"…Evie I may not want to kill him or punch him anymore but I still haven't forgiven him" said Sasuke clenching his fist, frowning Evelyn scooted over and hugged Sasuke breathing in his clean scent.

"I'm sorry just family is important I don't want you to give up on being family with Itachi again. After his death in the manga you were so defensive about him. I didn't think you be angry, and you have every right to be angry. But…I only wish you will forgive him because I can see it you want your big brother your just too stubborn" she said resting her cheek against his chest.

"…I don't want him" said Sasuke stubbornly, "I'm just tolerating him because I want our kids to have an uncle" he said shrugging.

"Why do you want them to have an uncle if you're not going to like him" asked Evelyn amused. "Because I loved my uncle and aunt even if I don't like him my kids should have someone like that" said Sasuke shrugging. Looking up Evelyn smiled and squeezed him tightly, "Already a good dad and you don't even have the child" she said with pride.

Feeling Sasuke pat her head Evelyn smiled and pulled away before looking at the TV to watch the news. Nothing really new except the fact that some guy that Winter use to date was beaten in his home and sent to the hospital with serious injuries.

After that it was the usual till they got to something rather unusual and other worldly, as in Naruto and Sasuke's world. Something was destroyed a large area of woods about hundred miles away from her family's land, but whatever it was big and angry.

"…You and Naruto didn't go wild somewhere did you…and it's not like the fox or Kurama as we recently learned he is called from reading manga online can escape Naruto and wreak havoc" said Evelyn worried looking over. "No it doesn't have any of us written on it" said Kakashi from behind her with Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Are you sure it can't be anything from your world?" asked Sakura looking down.

"A pack of bears couldn't make that kind of damage" said Evelyn.

"Kurama wouldn't do that anyway he only attacks those who disrespect him or attack him. He says he cares less about your kind because they don't know he exists" said Naruto relaying his demon's thoughts. "Well this isn't normal" said Evelyn frowning. "Even if it's anything we can handle it" said Sasuke dully not too worried. "Yeah don't worry Evelyn I mean if I can Sasuke I can beat anything" he said grinning.

"You never beat me our fight got interrupted by him" said Sasuke jerking his thumb at Itachi. "You were so losing" said Naruto smirking. "You mean _you _were losing, I was winning you were out of breath" said Sasuke. "And you were hurt so bad you slept for a week and I had to fed you soup just to keep you nourished" said Evelyn. "How did you do it" asked Sakura curious, she wanted to know how Evelyn too care of Sasuke.

"I pour it in his mouth and rubbing his throat you know like a dog I didn't know any way else to do it" said Evelyn shrugging. "Teh she fed you like a dog" said Naruto laughing at Sasuke before Kakashi smacked him in the back of the head. "So you took care of his wounds and everything" asked Kakashi.

"Yea only a couple were worrisome, I had to stitch I think three and then he had a gasp on his side my mother eventually help take care of" said Evelyn. "So you can take care of wounds then" said Kakashi. "Nothing major" said Evelyn frowning. "Well you should definitely brush up on first aid I mean if Sasuke gets to stay with you he's going to teach the kids, right Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"My kids will hone their strength I still have to live up to the Uchiha name. And I still wear it with pride and so will my kids" said Sasuke firmly. "What if they want to be like me" asked Evelyn frowning.

"Then they can but they'll learn to fight and train if something happens to me and I can't protect them they have to be able to protect themselves" said Sasuke stubbornly. "My world doesn't have danger like yours" said Evelyn sighing.

"But it does have danger" said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Right alright do whatever but you can't be too rough and you can't start training them till they're ten" said Evelyn frowning not liking the idea of her future kids getting hit, smacked, and hurt by daddy as he taught them. What if they got a kunai in the shoulder or something, they could be taken away by child services?

"Seven" said Sasuke.

"Ten" said Evelyn firmly.

"Seven" said Sasuke.

"I say start them at five" said Naruto casually.

"Alright then you heard him five" said Sasuke with a touch of a smirk.

"Ten" said Evelyn stubbornly.

"Five or seven you take it or leave it" said Sasuke.

"…Fine seven but you can only start teaching them hand sighs and how to access their chakra. You can only move to hand to hand at ten" said Evelyn.

"Okay but I get to start working on their eyes at five" said Sasuke. "As long as you don't encourage Mangekyō, I will not allow my children go blind because of some eye technique" said Evelyn firmly, "Nor will I allow them to start ripping each other's eyes out for even greater power" she said pouting. "Alright I can agree to that" he said quietly. "Good" said Evelyn. "...So can I babysit" asked Naruto after a silent pause.

"No way in hell" said Sasuke getting up and leaving the room.

"Evie I can babysit right" asked Naruto giving her a smile. Looking away nervously Evelyn smiled, "Do you want to go on that date now" she asked trying to steer the conversation away. "She's trying to distract him" mutter Sakura.

"All right let's go Evie" yelled Naruto excitedly practically pulling her over the couch. "And it worked" said Kakashi once the door slammed. "I can't blame her through" said Itachi, "Yeah Naruto's a great guy but he teaches kids bad habits" said Kakashi chuckling.

"She's nicer than me I would have flat out told him he teaches my kids anything vulgar he'll be getting a straight punch to hell" said Sakura exiting the room. "And she wonders why she can't get a boyfriend" mutter Kakashi getting amused smile from Itachi.

* * *

Walking to her left Naruto was relaxed with his arms behind his head a big smile on his face as they walked. "So Evie you know all about our world right" asked Naruto happily with a big grin. "I know your world's history better than mine" said Evelyn chuckling. It was sad but most kids could tell your village's history before their own country's. "Why?" asked Naruto. "Well for me it's just I find our world history boring but yours exciting" said Evelyn shrugging.

"All history is boring" said Naruto frowning.

"Well I can't agree with that some history is nice such as Anastasia is pretty cool, she's was a Russian princess I don't know the full details but during war her families rule was over thrown and they were killed. Everyone said that she lived a long time after her family's death but others say that the woman who claimed to be her was a liar" explained Evelyn. "Did they ever find out?" asked Naruto curious.

"Not sure I was never able to finish the book, it was for a school project and I don't remember everything. It's a little fuzzy but I can remember something" said Evelyn smiling. "So you have princess's here" said Naruto grinning.

"Yeah not all countries do but quite a few have royal families" said Evelyn smiling at him. "So…what do you really want to do" asked Evelyn looking over at Naruto with a smile. "Tell me what you and Sasuke did before we came" asked Naruto looking over with a curious nervous look.

Looking over Evelyn blinked in surprised before smiling; Naruto was really a good friend he wanted to know how he did.

"Well when he first got here he didn't talk to me he mostly sat around staring out the window or slept. I make him something sometimes he eat it other times he wouldn't. I clean his wounds and go about my normal schedule. It was around the time after I was attacked he started to talk to me, he then came to school with me" said Evelyn smiling, "We would have disagreements often talking about you and his view for revenge, stupid stuff" said Evelyn fondly.

"And you liked that" asked Naruto laughing. Chuckling herself Evelyn nodded, "I never really talked to other much especially a boy. It was nice talking to Sasuke he proved to me not all boys are idiots" said Evelyn fondly.

Smiling together they walked together in silence before Naruto spoke up again, "How did Sasuke show you he liked you…I never thought it was possible, I always figure he die alone" said Naruto chuckling.

"Well he didn't actually start showing me real affection till after I took care of him while he was sick and I'm fairly certain I started liking him before that…I was just…well I've never liked anyone before so I didn't know. But he officially declared himself my boyfriend after stealing my first, second, and third kiss" said Evelyn embarrassed touching her lips.

Laughing Naruto grinned, "Yep now that's Sasuke taking whatever he wants" said Naruto amused.

"Yeah that's him…I think that might be why I like him so much, Sasuke takes what he wants. I don't have to make the first move he does it for me gladly" said Evelyn fondly. "Yeah that's the teme he does everything before everyone" said Naruto thinking of old times. Falling into a silence the two talked, Naruto about his academy days and Evelyn told him stories about her dad and her days before.

The two walked around the grounds till it became dusk, after that they went back and Evelyn fixed dinner. Sitting on her bed watching Sasuke Evelyn brushed her long hair all the while watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. He was quiet and had been in a foul mood all night, "Sasuke" she said softly reaching out for him pulling back when he said nothing.

"Su-Su" she mutter hopefully.

Sighing he looked over, "What is it Evie?" he asked looking at her with a blank expression. "Are you angry?" she asked worried. "No" he said shortly. "What did I do" she asked concern. "How can you go on a date with Naruto?" he snapped.

"That's why your moody" she said surprised.

Glaring at her Sasuke glowered, "I'm not moody" he said.

"Yes you are besides what part of he's just a friend do you not understand, I like Naruto but not like I like you…you know how I feel about you despite me not being allowed to say it out loud. And it's hard not being able to say it out loud, so please don't think my feelings aren't real. Because they are you're the first boy I you know since my dad and I don't want anyone else. I may have not liked you or even found you appealing but I do now, you're my Sasuke and I like that no one else can have you and no one will have me, I'm your Evelyn" said Evelyn embarrassed.

Watching her was a expressionless face Sasuke finally said, "I thought I was your Su-Su" he said smirking when she hugged him. Leaning in for a kiss Sasuke leaned in and failed when a shrill ringing echoed through the house, leaning over missing Sasuke Evelyn picked up the house phone.

Clicking talked Evelyn jumped to hearing yelling on the other end, yanking the phone away Evelyn stared at it bewildered. "Who is it" she said flinching. "Sounds like your mother" said Sasuke frowning. Once it quiet Evelyn held the phone to her ear again, "Momma…what's the matter" asked Evelyn frowning.

**"Are you pregnant"** yelled her mother on the other line.

"What!" yelled Evelyn stunned.

* * *

**If you can please reveiw**


	39. Thirty Nine

**Hello everyone I have the next thrilling chapter of The Wrong Uchiha...I hope you like I'm not a hundred percent in love with it but I can't think of anything else for it so I hope you all still love it. And have a nice weekend :)**

* * *

Silence was thick in the room, Evelyn couldn't believe her ears "What are you talking about mom" she cried embarrassed.

**"Some girl from your school just called me and told me you're pregnant. I knew I shouldn't have left you I trusted you and this is what you do I guess I never should have"** Miranda yelled. "Mom I'm not pregnant" yelled Evelyn wondering who the hell called her and told her that. "What is she going on about" asked Sasuke staring at her confused. Placing a hand over the part she spoke through she whispered, "Someone told her I'm pregnant" said Evelyn frowning.

"What!" yelled Sasuke glaring.

Putting her ear to the phone again Evelyn listen to her mom, **"And how do I know this you could be lying" **yelled Miranda. "I don't lie you should know that I have never ever given you a reason to believe otherwise. I make good grades, I don't do anything bad, and I don't lie. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean everything is going to change" said Evelyn hurt, she couldn't believe her mother would believe someone before asking her.

**"Well how am I supposed to know"** asked Miranda frustrated.

"You should know you're my mother you're supposed to believe in the one person who's never given you a reason to doubt her" snapped Evelyn hanging up the phone yanking the cord out of the wall. Rushing out of the room Evelyn made sure to disconnect every phone. Down in the living room once she pulled the last cord out she wasn't surprised to find everyone already in the living room, "What's wrong Evie you were yelling…did Sasuke do something stupid" asked Naruto getting a glare from Sasuke. "Try my stupid mother" said Evelyn glaring at the wall and before anyone could question her comment a loud knocking echoed through the house.

Walking to the door Evelyn half expected her mother to burst through and accuse her some more.

But instead when she opened she was greeted with La'Oshiaa's worried face. "La'Oshiaa" she said relieved and confused. It was late and she knew Evelyn always went to bed early, "Sorry it's so late but this couldn't wait, someone's saying you're pregnant on the school website" said La'Oshiaa rushing in.

"What!" said Evelyn again feeling the same shock as before.

"Yeah I was about to go to bed and I got this email that said check out the school website, I did and is school news someone said in bold print Evelyn Knight pregnant" said La'Oshiaa pulling out her laptop taking them to the page. Staring stunned Evelyn took a glance at the comments being posted.

'Knew she was a slut'

'Totally not true Evelyn too shy to even think of taking off her clothes in front of a boy'

'Whore'

'Slut knew she was too good to be true'

'Evelyn isn't pregnant she's too much of a prude'

'Always knew she was a slut'.

Closing her eyes Evelyn couldn't read anymore turning it away she felt sick, who would do that. "Only people from the newspaper club can post stuff on the site, so either one of them wants you and Sasuke to break up or someone stole their password" said La'Oshiaa biting her lip. "Why is someone saying Evie's pregnant gonna break her and Sasuke up" asked Naruto confused.

"Well because it would cause tension they don't know they live together or that he watches her every move. If they were involved that way like a normal couple he would accuse her of hiding it from him or start saying it wasn't his and she was cheating. Plus there's just the stress she would receive, getting pregnant in High School or while your unmarried marks you as a slut. Hell you could be raped or its just through an accident and your labeled as trash. A friend of mine who was a senior got pregnant because the condom broke and even though her and her boyfriend married and finished high school she was still called a slut. She's actually successful now but because of that incident for the longest time people thought of her as nothing more than a whore" said La'Oshiaa.

"Who would do this to Evelyn as far as I know people either think she's nice and quiet or don't know she exist" said Sakura frowning thinking of all the gossip she gather on Evelyn. She basically was under the radar. "Well like I said before either someone-" La'Oshiaa started before Kakashi interrupted.

"Is there anyone who is particularly vicious toward her as of recently" said Kakashi.

"…I could be Monica" said La'Oshiaa after a pause.

"Monica?" asked Evelyn frowning.

"She probably figures she can get you and Sasuke to break up by starting a rumor like this. Enough harassment from others you could snap at him he yelled at you then the end. She thinks you two are nothing more than teenage love only she doesn't know despite the fact that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are teens they're more adult then most of our adults" said La'Oshiaa.

"Especially my stupid mother" muttered Evelyn under her breath.

"What's wrong" asked La'Oshiaa concern.

"Someone called her and told I was pregnant and she felt more inclined in believing whoever then her own daughter" snapped Evelyn. "But you blush when you get a kiss on the cheek, you couldn't have sex its impossible for you" yelled Naruto. Blushing embarrassed Evelyn sighed, "You know I don't know whether to be insulted by that comment or what but I wish everyone would cut it out" said Evelyn with a frown.

"Evelyn you should call your mother and explain this to her" said Sasuke.

"I'm not calling her I rather not hear how she always knew she couldn't trust me I don't ever want to speak to her again. She supposed to believe me not some girl she doesn't know. How could she even believe I would be irresponsible? I'm level headed, I'm nothing like teenagers I think with my head not my well you know bodily urges" snapped Evelyn turning pink. '

"Evelyn she probably just panicked" said Itachi.

"I don't care" snapped Evelyn getting up heading for the stairs, "Evelyn what do you want to do about all of this do you want me to put something up I am a part of the newspaper club" said La'Oshiaa calling after her. "I don't care I'm not going to school I'm going into home school I hate school and this is exactly why. Sure you get friends but people like Monica make school utterly miserable" said Evelyn bitterly.

"Evelyn you're not quitting for homeschool that shows her she can affect you" said Sasuke sternly. "Yeah well guess what it does affect me, I'm not strong and I have emotions. Unlike you guys I can't pretend something doesn't affect me when it does. Teenagers and children are stupid and cruel and I will not willing walk to their ridicule" snapped Evelyn stomping up the stairs slamming the door.

"…She's really upset" said La'Oshiaa stunned.

"What did you expect?" asked Sasuke frustrated, "I don't know. I always saw her as well untouchable in some ways, she ignores people pretty well she gets embarrassed easily but before I got to know her she did her best to ignore her problems. People messing with her hair taking her stuff she just went about her day like nothing happened. I've only see her freak when someone tried to cut her hair" said La'Oshiaa.

"Why would someone do that" said Naruto frowning looking up where his friend disappeared too. "Because it's like she said, teenagers and children are cruel basically everyone in this world is cruel. While you guys have wars with fighting we've moved onto verbal war" said La'Oshiaa.

"I'm going to talk to her she isn't quitting because of her" said Sasuke starting after her before Itachi stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "No you need to take care of Monica" he said stunning everyone. Turning to La'Oshiaa he sighed, "You take care of Evelyn with Sakura we are going to straighten this girl out once and for all" said Itachi heading for the door.

"Wait what are you going to do" asked La'Oshiaa staring after him worried.

"I'm going to show her, her actions have consequences…don't worry I won't harm her but my eyes can help show her. People don't need to go through life with an attitude like hers, I'm helping her in the long run. But I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke's happiness, Evelyn makes him happy so her being upset, upsets him. And besides that Evelyn is a sweet girl who doesn't cause anyone problems so I won't allow her to be upset if I can help" said Itachi heading for the door with Sasuke who clenched his fist.

"I'm coming" said Naruto running after.

"I'll join you too…I need to see if Sasuke has really changed" said Kakashi making everyone pause. Looking back with a glared Sasuke, felt angry build up "You're going to judge me when that girl hurt Evelyn" asked Sasuke. "Yes I'm going to see if you actually learned from your mistakes, I'm going to see if you can control yourself without Evelyn telling you no" said Kakashi walking past him following Itachi.

"Teh" scoffed Sasuke following after with Naruto on his tail. It didn't take them long to locate Monica and when they did they all watched the pretty blonde boast to her friends. "That should take care of that" said Monica laughing.

"How you even get into the website" asked Bridget unseen to them. "It's easy when you promise a loser a date, although he'll probably be regretting it tomorrow. He actually liked Rapunzel even before all the attention she got with Sasuke" said Monica laughing. "Don't see why she isn't pretty she so short and mousy. Not to mention way quiet you forget she's even there" said Aden scoffing.

"Maybe that's why boys are so stupid they want you to just look pretty" said Adriana.

"Some can only do that" said Monica arrogantly. "Can we go to bed now I want to be awake when Evelyn starts crying and Sasuke dumps her" said Aden laughing out loud. "Yeah I rather be wide awake for that too" said Monica a smirk in her voice. "Teh they don't even care they hurt Evie" growled Naruto angrily. "Because they aren't good people, they need to be punished" snapped Sasuke. "Sasuke wait you can't hurt them…they would die if you hit them unlike Winter's boyfriend" said Itachi. "Then how are we going to punish them and scare them right" snapped Sasuke.

"Like I said at the house our eyes…if we put them under a genjutsu and show them horrible futures after that we're going to make everything around her imperfect, she's a perfectionist that will eventually give her the same feelings Evelyn has. She'll have no control over everything around her which is horrible for a perfectionist, and then we can follow up with some damage to the other girls" said Itachi seriously watching the room intently.

Looking over stunned Naruto blinked in surprise, he had never seen this side of Itachi is was different from the time he toyed with Sasuke."…Man Itachi you can be demonic" said Naruto. "Yes I suppose I can be at times" said Itachi giving a small chuckle, "But psychological warfare is best for opponents like her. Harming her wouldn't stop her it would egg her on" said Itachi.

"What do you want me to do" asked Naruto curious, after all he wasn't one for genjutsu.

"You and Sasuke will throw her home is disarray, Sasuke place a genjutsu on her parents so they won't call the police. Kakashi if you will join me" asked Itachi leaping into the room. "Teh I hate how he knows me" said Sasuke leaping down from the tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto chasing after.

"He knows I would torture that girl to the point of insanity" said Sasuke heading for the house hearing movement from the house when Itachi and Kakashi enter but it was quickly silenced. "Hurry" said Sasuke rushing into the house finding her parent quickly Sasuke put them under a genjutsu before going around knocking things about. Never handling them because Evelyn told him people could trace other just by finger prints and after warning Naruto they casually walked through the house knocking everything over and tossing them around.

"…You know you are getting better, you still think the same but you're not like you were before" said Naruto suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke sighing, he never got Naruto fully.

"Well the old you would have told Itachi to screw it you would have fought him to get to Monica and torture her. But instead you just left to do what he told you too" said Naruto smiling.

"…I don't want to disappoint Evelyn she thinks highly of me now. The way she sees me is different the others, to her I'm not the genius. I'm nothing but a man she loves and wants to be at peace and happy. She doesn't care about the strength she only cares about the strength of my character. And even though I think this idea is a bunch of bullshit and I rather teach that bitch a lesson she'll never forget, but I won't" said Sasuke viciously throwing a vase into the wall so hard it dented the wall before shattering.

"You're really trying aren't you" said Naruto amused.

"Duh dunce what did you think I was doing messing around with her for amusement" asked Sasuke glaring. "Sorry it's just no offense but…well I never really saw you settling down" said Naruto shrugging. "I said I wanted to revive my clan didn't I" said Sasuke dryly looking at Naruto. "Yeah but well I didn't ever see you getting with anyone not even Hinata who like Evelyn" said Naruto embarrassed.

Frowning Sasuke sighed, "If things went differently I would have probably married a civilian girl…someone shy and quiet like Evelyn" said Sasuke shrugging. "Why, I mean no offense to Evelyn or your taste apparently but why weak little shy girls" asked Naruto laughing, "It just seems so off you wanting a weakling" said Naruto frowning.

"…Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I want a challenge everywhere I go. Even I want to just have it easy every now and then. Evelyn allows that. She challenges me only when she feels something I've don't is wrong but the other time she allows me to have what I want and how I want it" said Sasuke. "That sounds a little selfish on your half" said Naruto. "Not really usually what I want is what she wants" said Sasuke, "Plus I sometimes suggest things she wants to do but won't voice aloud" said Sasuke stopping once Itachi and Kakashi arrived.

"Well phase one is complete" said Itachi sighing.

"Phase one" asked Naruto.

"Yes one…this was to make that girl realize if you play with others' lives yours gets played with in the process. Now to take care of Evelyn at school…with the Goddess's help, me and Kakashi will be getting jobs at the school" said Itachi, "This way we can stop everyone. If Sasuke turns to violence he'll get expelled and won't be able to shield Evelyn. So we'll be his shield and sword" said Itachi smiling.

"Besides I can't watch Winter all the time I can feel she's beginning to get annoyed with me" said Itachi sighing.

"How are we going to get Evie to school she's not going to want to go and what about her mother you know she'll be coming down" said Sasuke. "If her mother proves to be unreasonable then we'll have to remind her that Evelyn is a good kind girl, she wants to wait for sex and if she accepts that then Evelyn will give her a pregnancy test to prove she's not pregnant. And if her mother goes to that she'll be warn Evelyn will never forgive her and never trust her" said Itachi causally. "…I like to slap her mother" snapped Sasuke through clenched teeth.

"You can't do that Sasuke" started Itachi before Sasuke interrupted, "I know, I know she's still Evelyn's mother and Evelyn would never forgive me now let's hurry up I want to get home to he-" started Sasuke before a loud in human shriek echoed outside. Staring at each other all four took off outside but they saw nothing but wreckage, the law was torn up and had deep claw makes in the soil. It sliced through with ease through concrete and lawn.

Flower beds were ruined and the cars looked like they went through a shredder, "What is the world" said Naruto staring stunned before he spotted a glowing boy in the lawn. "Um guys" said Naruto trying to get their attention without alerting the boy.

Joining him they all waited tense ready to attack if need be, "Who is that…he's definitely not normal" said Sasuke glaring at the boy who finally turned to face them. He had long spiky amber brown hair that looked like it he combed it with the wind.

It stuck up at odd angles and spiked in an unrealistic way, his eyes glowed green, the kind of green that reminded you of healthy trees. And he had a brilliant golden aura surrounding him making him light up the night, he had a golden tan and he looked to be only five.

He wore a loose white outfit with a matching cloak and his hands were claws, his teeth sharp fangs nothing like Suigetsu more like Naruto when he demon out. Staring at them the boy dropped down to all fours and snarled sounding like a vicious animal, backing away he growled.

"Hey kid wait a minute we're not going to hurt you" said Naruto holding up his hands in defense.

"Naruto be on your guard this boy is dangerous" said Itachi throwing an arm out in front of Naruto. Snarling the energy expand from the boy forming the shape of a tiger roaring out loud a loud ear pricing screeched filled the night. Covering their ears everyone quickly dodged the tiger boy. Leaping back Sasuke grunted in annoyance when the tiger went after him. This was bad he couldn't use his techniques he wasn't protecting Evelyn just himself, holding up his arms block Sasuke yelled out in pain when he was sent flying.

Rolling across the ground he groaned before leaping up back flipping away from the tiger boy who pounced where he was three seconds later. The ground beneath him breaking leaving wreckage, "You're strong" said Sasuke frowning backing up slowly when the boy/tiger made his way toward him. "Teme stay behind me" said Naruto running to his side.

"I won't be standing behind you dobe I'm strong even without my powers you stay behind me and I'll protect you" snarled Sasuke before a light bulb went off in his head. Smirking Sasuke made the seals for a fireball jutsu, feeling the familiar burning fire chakra build up Sasuke smirked before letting it all out. He would protect Naruto and with that protection he had power, going into another string of seals Sasuke's hand was engulfed in lightening chakra.

Running through the smoke Sasuke collided with the boy/tiger, and after a couple of strikes the boy disappears as suddenly as he appeared. "What was that?" said Kakashi coming up from behind. "I don't know but that definitely wasn't from Evelyn's world that energy is nothing like her I don't know where it's from" said Sasuke, it was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

"…That energy reminds me of the goddess's realm" said Itachi speaking up.

"I guess with all the portals opening up something slipped out" said Kakashi frowning beneath his mask. "That isn't good, people of Evelyn's world wouldn't be able to deal with that" said Naruto frowning. "Way to state the obvious dobe…let's get home we can discuss how were going to get that thing under control after I've comforted Evelyn" said Sasuke. Walking away with everyone Sasuke growled in frustration on the inside, everything was piling up on top of each other.

School would be hell for Evelyn because of that bitch Monica, who knew how long her punishment would really affect her.

Evelyn's mother was probably on her way now ready to fix him and he hadn't grabbed Evelyn in her forbidden areas as she called them.

Then there was Evelyn his cute little weakling soon to bride and mother of his children if he had his way, she was probably a mess.

She was so weak sometimes but he loved that she was vulnerable and made him take care of her. Walking away with everyone Sasuke didn't notice the boy/tiger on top of one of the trees sniffing the air. He was back to his normal glowing self with a more intelligent gleam to his eyes, sniffing the air the boy let out purr.

He liked this scent on the wind, he wanted it but they were heading toward it.

Did they have the one; he needed whoever this one was they smelled good. Leaping out of the trees the tiger boy landed on the forest floor before darting deeper into the woods.

He couldn't get to the scent now he would have to wait.

* * *

**Please reveiw**


	40. Forty

**Hello everyone sorry for the delay I've been panicking about my school grade for a while and it was driving me crazy but all is well and once again sorry about the delay hope you enjoy my friends**

* * *

In the end Evelyn didn't go to school the next day she was so upset that Sakura said she worked herself up so badly she gave herself a cold. She was cute when sick, then again anymore he thought everything about her was cute, he was surprised at how much he liked cute. He always got annoyed when girls who acted or dressed cutely in class but he loved it when Evelyn was cute. Hearing her sniff he looked down and smiled at the girl in his arms, his cute weak little kitten, he loved her so much.

She was exactly what he wanted. Someone who was soft and warm, someone who needed him as much as he needed her, she was the warm loving person that needed his protection. It made him feel wonderful having someone need him, someone rely on him and expect things of him. Sasuke silently wonder if his father felt like this with his mother. Because it was truly a wonderful feeling knowing someone needed you and relied on you, not to mention expected things of you.

Evelyn expected him to be a good boyfriend, and he was eager to give her what she wanted. Kissing her warm forehead he felt her look up but didn't pay any attention as he sank deeper into the covers. This was life relaxing in bed with her doing nothing without any worries or anything to do, "Sasuke" said Evelyn speaking up.

"Yes" he asked closing his eyes comfortable.

"…When we first met what were your first thoughts on me" she asked curious. Smirking he looked down at her, "Why in the world would a girl keep her hair so long…then I thought I should question you on my whereabouts" said Sasuke chuckling. "My hair huh…so do you like long hair I mean like in the manga Sakura and Ino grew their hair long because there was a rumor that you liked girls with long hair. So do you" she asked eager to know.

"…It doesn't matter to me. As long as the cut long or short compliments the girl and she feels confident about it. I liked your hair the moment you looked me in the eye and told me you grew your hair long in honor of your dad with a proud smile" said Sasuke as he remember that conversation.

"Who was your first kiss with a girl" asked Evelyn, she wanted to know about Sasuke.

"…I don't know her name, I did it for a mission" said Sasuke shrugging. "…Have you…um you know gone…um all the way with anyone" asked Evelyn nervously blushing. Looking at her Sasuke frowned, "With a few girls when I was with Orochimaru. They were just server girls or basically maids, I found them attractive for a night or two then I was no longer interested" he said gauging her reaction. Chuckling Evelyn shook her head, "I kinda figure that would be the answer" she said sighing.

"You're not upset" he asked curious usually girls got all out of wacked about these kind of things, "You're a very handsome man Sasuke. You could have your pick of any women well if you were nicer and not a traitor and rouge ninja you could have any pick. So I sorta expected you to have something, I'm more relieved you just had nothing with Sakura and Karin. I probably would have had a problem if it was them. I don't like the thought of you with either of them, but with girls who can remain faceless I don't particularly care" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Nothing ever happened between me and Sakura and nothing ever happened between me and Karin, although not from lack of trying on her part" he said grumbling the last part annoyed. "Good" said Evelyn happily hugging his waist laying her head on his chest, "What about you my blushing bride" asked Sasuke smirking.

"…The closest I've ever come to having anything with the opposite sex is when I was eight. Winter was babysitting this boy who didn't like others, his name was Luke. He was an odd ball. A combination of you and L, he was antisocial more in your sense he was mean and didn't think people under his level were worth his time. He often resorted to cold stares and belittling you till you cried" said Evelyn chuckling.

"But he was odd like L in a sense of how he did things and little habits he had. He was like me he liked separating colors only he had to. I can deal with it but I like separating colors it calms me, but anyway he liked things a certain why and couldn't stand it any other way. He sat weird and didn't like touching much, I was the only person who was allowed to touch him. He let me hold his hand" said Evelyn beaming.

"So that's the closest you gotten to romance other than me" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"I'm as pure as the day I was born. That was one of the main reasons Luke liked me, well tolerated me. He couldn't get rid of me because I was too sweet and kind and he didn't want to make someone like that cry" said Evelyn laughing.

"Luke sounds interesting" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow, "He's the closest thing I had to a friend growing up. I say we were friends but he didn't agree he said I was a favorite thing of his and nothing else because he didn't get emotional attachments with people" said Evelyn smiling. "…Really" said Sasuke smirking. "Yeah I wonder what happen to him" asked Evelyn wishfully.

"Seeing how he knows you he's probably something weird you tend to attract weirdoes" said Sasuke, "Sad things is I'm the normal one" "Shut up" said Evelyn amused before letting out a cough followed by a sneeze. "That's enough sharing for today go to sleep" he said pulling her down with him when he settled into the bed. "Alright…the nighttime cold medicine if kicking in anyway" said Evelyn settling against him listening to his heartbeat as her eyes fluttered shut.

Combing his fingers through her hair Sasuke closed his eyes slowly going to sleep himself, inhaling Evelyn's scent he slept.

_Feeling a warm body against his Sasuke smiled but didn't open his eyes he felt safe and warm, he felt content and at peace. Wrapping arms around Evelyn Sasuke smiled happily into the curve of her neck letting his hands drift down to her stomach. Inside was his first daughter, Evelyn wasn't too far along yet but he could feel the energy of her in Evelyn. He then felt two smaller bodies crawling up the bed opening his eyes Sasuke was greeted with the sight of the twins. _

_"Daddy" said Kaname happily, "Wake up you told us you teach us how to breath fire" said Sousuke grinning. _

_"I'll teach you when mommy wakes up" he grumbled turning over, "Momma" they both yelled excitedly making Evelyn snap up alert. She looked worried and scared till she realized it was just the twins, "What I'll make you breakfast later" she said slumping back in the bed. "Mommy get up Daddy will teach us to breathe fire when you do" said Kaname crawling over Sasuke to her wrapping his arms around her neck. _

_"No I don't want to" she sighed pulling him over hugging him as she tried to dose back to sleep. _

_"Daddy make momma get up" growled Sousuke sitting on top of Sasuke with an angry pout, "Momma needs sleep your sister kept her up all night" said Sasuke pulling him down squeezing him tight. "But you taught Ikuto" whined Kaname. "Ikuto was five when he learned you're only four" said Evelyn. _

_"But he knows so much more we have to start learning earlier so we can catch up" yelled Sousuke. "He's two years older even if you start early it'll be a while before you catch up, he takes to ninja training like a duck to water. He's already training with Itachi" said Sasuke poking his son's head. _

_"Then train us daddy come on" yelled Kaname. "Well I see I won't be getting anymore sleep" said Evelyn letting go of Kaname who scrambled away. "Evelyn get back to bed you need sleep" said Sasuke going to grab her but she dodged his hand, "I'll take a nap later" she said walking out. Looking over at the twins Sasuke gave them stern glares that they returned with sheepish smile. "How many times do I tell you not to stress out your mother when she's pregnant" said Sasuke. _

_"Then stop getting her pregnant Itachi says she's always delicate because you can't keep your hands off her" said Kaname smirking. _

_"…He did, did he" said Sasuke annoyed. "Yeah he says you can knock up momma so easily you could get an award for doing it" said Sousuke snickering. Grabbing his pillow Sasuke stopped his boy's laughter with a quick smack from his dark blue pillow. "Ow" they yelled before tackling him with a warrior cry. Grunting Sasuke smirked as he wrestled with the boys they were so lively and eager to do anything. _

_"You're so loud" whined someone entering the bedroom. _

_Looking over with the boys who stopped their yells Sasuke smiled at his eldest son Ikuto, he was the perfect blend of him and Evelyn. He had Evelyn's eyes, nose, hair, and mouth and his everything else. "Ikuto" Kaname and Sousuke yelled leaping off the bed and toward him, "Don't tackle me" yelled Ikuto running from them his black hair whipping behind him as he ran. He was letting his hair grow out; he wanted to wear it just like Itachi. _

_Climbing out of bed Sasuke grabbed a shirt off the ground to pull it on, "Always rowdy" he said sighing. Leaving the room he saw the twins pounding on Ikuto's bedroom door, "Go away" yelled Ikuto muffled behind the door. "Come out here and fight Daddy will make us better then Itachi will make you" yelled Kaname. "Yeah" yelled Sousuke. "It's not even fair there are two of you" yelled Ikuto. "Come on you two leave Ikuto alone" said Sasuke grabbing them throwing them over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes._

_ "No" they yelled together kicking and pounding his back. _

_Coming out with a scowled Ikuto let out a huff, "Did you have to have them" he asked annoyed. "I wanted lots of kids, plus if you want to blame someone blame your mom she's the one who went after me when it was time for the twins" said Sasuke smirking. "Teh yeah right momma's the one who gets jumped…whatever that means" said Ikuto rolling his eyes. __"No one ever believes me" said Sasuke sighing before feeling a lightness fill him. _

_The twin's weight faded from his shoulders and Ikuto disappeared and the entire area went dark. Looking around Sasuke glared what was happening how; "Hello Sasuke" said a voice from behind. Looking back Sasuke almost gapped at the man who was larger than life, he was almost a male version of the goddess two different hair colors, eyes, and wings. "…Hello?" he said confused. _

_"Hello Sasuke my wife let me talk to you this time" said the God. "Wife?" he questioned, "The Goddess. You see I've taken an interest in you because Evelyn is a particular favorite of mine; she's a very pretty flower just like her mother. I've grow quite fond of her" said the God. _

_"What so now your messing with us" said Sasuke glaring. "No I'm going to show you possible futures you and Evelyn can have. That was a particular good one" said the God. "Why are you showing me these" asked Sasuke confused. "…You and her have to do certain things to get the right future this will help you with your part while she has to figure something out for herself" said the God. "Why, why can't you just let us be together forget what my brother wanted" asked Sasuke. _

_"Because life isn't easy you have to earn everything in life if you want happiness work for it" said the God before leaving. "Hey wait" yelled Sasuke reaching out for the disappearing God, "What I said is done nothing can change my mind" said the God. _

_"It's not that something crossed over…from…you're…side" said Sasuke slowing down his words before ending with a sigh when the God disappeared before he could finish._

* * *

Jolting away Sasuke sat up, he was in their bedroom and the only one at home was Kakashi who was down in the living room. Climbing out of bed he tucked Evelyn in and left the room to join his sensei. Walking down the stairs Kakashi gave him a quick glance before reading again, "Is she alright" asked Kakashi. "Isn't she always, she just worked herself up so bad she got a cold" said Sasuke shrugging.

"So is it an issue with how weak she is" asked Kakashi looking over curious.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Well emotionally she's weaker she lets petty rumors get to her, not to mention she's seems vulnerable to others taunts. She couldn't kill a fly nor could she fight, her greatest skills are art, cooking which I'm not complaining about she is amazing in the kitchen, and cleaning. She is a house wife and nothing more" said Kakashi.

"…All that you say is true, but it's doesn't matter to me I like her because she's all those things. She's needs me to protect her and she takes care of me…I've always wanted a housewife and she's perfectly content being one" said Sasuke. "What if she decides she wants more in life" asked Kakashi.

"Then she'll get more" said Sasuke frowning.

"What are you going to do job wise" asked Kakashi.

"…The only thing in this world I use is my looks…I've talked to Winter Itachi's girlfriend and she told me when I finally decide she'll help me become a model" said Sasuke sighing. "…A model your actually going to use your looks for something" said Kakashi amused. "You sound so amused when you say that" said Sasuke annoyed.

"Just you using your looks, you actually never did that. The one thing you could use to get away with a lot of things and you never used them. I'm amused you would use them to make a life here" said Kakashi. "Well I could always be an assassin for hire but I don't want to put Evelyn in danger and I rather like to stop killing" said Sasuke. "Like to stop killing" said Kakashi sighing.

"Sounds nice don't it" asked Sasuke. Very nice…I know when I killed people it's too protect our village but not killing someone actually sounds a little blissful" said Kakashi sighing. "Find a girlfriend and stay then" said Sasuke shrugging. "I think I'll go back this time is good enough" said Kakashi standing up stretching; "I think I shall go for a walk would you care to join me Sasuke" asked Kakashi.

"No thank you I'm staying here" said Sasuke before standing when the sound of a car pulling up to the house was heard. Looking at each other both disappeared hiding in the shadows, letting the house fall silent, sounds of a key entering the door was heard.

It creaked open slowly they both were soon greeted with the sight of Evelyn's mothers, walking in she looked around cautiously. Setting down her luggage she quickly made her way through the house searching for Evelyn most likely. Coming out Sasuke signaled Kakashi to leave, he would take care of Evelyn's mother himself, it didn't take long for her to come back down either.

Jumping at the sight of him he didn't back down from her glare but gave her one of his own, she may be a mother but he was a killer. "…Sasuke" said Miranda angrily. "…Miranda" said Sasuke coldly. "You dare stay after what you've done" snapped Miranda.

"I've done nothing you idiot and even if I didn't I still wouldn't abandon her. It would be my child and I am not so weak to run from fatherhood unlike the men of your country" said Sasuke venomously. "Is that so" said Miranda. "That's so, you think you can get rid of me try and you will fail. You'll fail and you'll lose your daughter" said Sasuke. Flinching Miranda took a step back, "Is she pregnant" she asked quietly.

"No…I haven't even touched her. The most we've even done is sleep in the same bed and kiss; emotionally she's not ready for anything else. I'm not doing anything with her till I know she's ready for it and she's not. You should know your daughter isn't going to lose her head over a boy" said Sasuke disgusted. "You're different from other boy" snapped Miranda. "Yes I am…I'm colder and stronger. I'm not like other my age, I'm harden by the years of my life…my real life" said Sasuke.

"Real life" said Miranda frowning.

"…You will be told eventually of my real life but for now you must take my word that your daughter is still as pure as the day she was born" said Sasuke sighing. "Why should I believe a liar" yelled Miranda. "Because Sasuke is Sasuke momma…and I'm me. You should know I wouldn't do something like that, daddy would believe me" said Evelyn making an appearance at last her face flush. "Evelyn" said Sasuke hurrying over, her fever looked like it spiked.

"…Don't bring your father into this" said Miranda. "Why not he would believe me…I don't know why you don't believe me I've never given you room to doubt I don't see why Sasuke makes you doubt me now, you know me" said Evelyn frustrated.

"I don't know you that's why I can't believe you. I never knew you your father did then he died and I was given sole responsibility of you. I didn't know what to do without him. He was the one who always knew what to do" said Miranda.

"Don't use daddy's death to excuse your bad judgment" snapped Evelyn giving her a glare, "If you don't know me it's your fault you never got to know me. But let's this be your first lesson I don't lie" said Evelyn before sitting on the stairs panting a little. "Evelyn what's wrong with you" said Miranda worry.

"I just got a fever leave me alone" said Evelyn looking away. "Go back to bed you need to preserve your energy you're going to school tomorrow" said Sasuke. "No I'm not, not after what she did I'm not going back to school" said Evelyn shaking her head wildly. "You are and you will" said Sasuke sternly.

"No I'm not going" yelled Evelyn desperately standing up her head swimming. "Yes you are no arguing-Evelyn, Evelyn" yelled Sasuke turning to face her only to widen his eyes in shock when her eyes glazed over and she passed out midair. Darting over Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground, "Evelyn" he said worried, "Don't worry Sasuke it just her winter fevers acting up early" said Miranda surprisingly calm.

"Winter fevers" said Sasuke confused.

"I don't know what they are but they aren't harmful, she's had them since she was a baby. She gets high fevers and gets light headed, all she requires is bed rest and liquids" said Miranda. "…What do you do when this happens?" asked Sasuke. I stay close I don't do classes or teach classes, I also no longer do all-nighters I just stick to my regular work schedule and come home take care of her and take care of her on my days off" said Miranda sighing.

"So don't worry she has never gotten bad at all during these spells and I can never find anything wrong with her. I think she's just sensitive to winter, she also sensitive to heat but summer is no problem for her seeing how she doesn't go outside much" said Miranda.

"…You do know her…maybe not emotionally but you know her behaviors and her body" said Sasuke chuckling. "…Only because that's easier to study" said Miranda looking away with a frown.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you're not emotional…your husband was the emotional one. You prefer to show your love through knowing your daughter differently than your husband…my father was the same. He wasn't a very emotional man; he didn't coddle me or hold my hand. He showed his love by trying to make me strong so no one would be able to hurt me; my mother was the one who showed love through affection. You and your husband are the same. Only now you need to learn to trust your daughter like he did, you look at her and see facts, you see that most teens have sex early and do things they shouldn't. But Evelyn isn't like that she is unique and scared of the world because in a lot of ways she a lot like you see reads the fact and tries her best to steer away from them. It's made her into the woman she is today…so when she awakes I expect you to apologize Miranda. Then stick around for a couple of days and get to know your daughter before you return to your sister" said Sasuke taking Evelyn back upstairs to bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked tell me what you think please and thank you**


	41. Forty One

**Hey everyone long time no see sorry about that but I got a burst of insperation and haven't stop since now it is three in the morining and I have a head ache but it's finally done so I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long but I finally got insperation yay!**

**Also I have a poll up please check it out, Sasuke will love you if you do ;)**

**Sasuke: The hell I will...I'm not sure I love that twit Evelyn you make me love her**

**NamineNasha: What's wrong with Evelyn she's like the last fifties wife, plus she cooks I marry her in a heart beat**

**Itachi: If Sasuke doesn't want her I'll take her**

**Sasuke: Back off the twit is mine and didn't Namine give you your own girl a better looking at that**

**NamineNasha: Sasuke you never reveal your true feelings till I make you...hmmm I kinda suck at this narratoring you voices kinda thing don't I**

**Sasuke: You suck at everything just look at your grammer**

******NamineNasha:...**

**Itachi: Sasuke I apologize if I we're you**

**Sasuke: Why what can she do**

**NamineNasha:..."And Evelyn looked past Sasuke as he embraced her into Naruto's eyes she knew then and there everything with Sasuke was a lie, he would never love her like she love him, she belonged with Naruto the boy with a big heart and even more beautiful eyes Mwhahahahaha**

**Sasuke: Bitch! Evelyn is a twit but she's my twit**

**Naruto: Yay! I get a wife who cook me raman!**

**Sasuke: Then HELL you will she's mine!**

**NamineNasha: Alright boys enough is enough I have wasted enough of the readers time with my sleepy experiment**

**Evelyn: We hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The past week had been rather stressful and surprising, after a talk with her mother Miranda apologize and promised to trust her. Her mom then went to Monica's parents to tell them she filed a law suit against Monica for emotional damage and spreading lies.

Then it was time for school, Sasuke refused to allow her to stop going and go to homeschool and her mother agreed so she was dragged back. Once there she got stares and a few snarky comments but one glare from Sasuke and they people ran. But with just as many that believe she was pregnant there were people who told her they knew the rumor was wrong. The week was full of nothing but glares, bitching, and people she didn't know talking to her all the time.

So by the time the next Monday came Evelyn felt like she was about to explode, she wanted to cry she didn't really like people messing or talking with her.

She didn't mean to sound rude or mean and she appreciated the one who believe her innocent but she didn't like people. She didn't like talking to strangers, she just didn't like it. The only light in her otherwise bleak world was art class and club, Sasuke for the first week waited for her and would walk her home after art club but today he was gonna let her go home on her own. But if she ran into some trouble he would continue, and Evelyn hoped she didn't she didn't want to be mean but sometimes Sasuke could be suffocating. He was always there, always.

Dully painting on the finishing touches Evelyn looked up to find herself alone with Miss Amarië, "…When did everyone leave" asked Evelyn worried. Chuckling Amarië walked over, "Not too long ago you were in the zone so I decided not to bother you, by the way Sasuke's coming along" said Amarië showing her, his drawing. Looking at it Evelyn frowned it was starting to lean toward her style which meant he was copying her. She was a little impressed he was doing it without the Sharingan, though.

"He started out rather cold in all this but as the days passed he's putting more into his painting. He isn't trying to make it look like you anymore he's painting how he sees you" said Amarië looking it over. "Oh, right well Miss Amarië I think I've kept you long enough I'll just go now" said Evelyn frowning.

"No you're gonna stay" said Amarië looking up. Watching her carefully Evelyn walked over cautiously, "Why? What's the matter?" she asked worried. "I need you to tell me why Sasuke is a comic book character in Japan" said Amarië holding up a manga with Sasuke on the over. Feeling the blood rush from her face Evelyn felt her heart pound and her palms sweat.

"Evelyn what's wrong" said Amarië standing up worried.

"Um…that's…um that's" she said her head swarming with excuses.

"Evelyn do you not know about this?" asked Amarië concerned.

"Um you see th-that's" said Evelyn raking her brain, before something lit up.

"Sasuke's uncle's manga" she said softly.

"His uncle's manga" said Amarië skeptically.

"Um yeah you see his uncle wanted to make a character that would intrigue people. Sasuke was like really popular at his old school and all that and he was a genius. He was always good at everything he did. So his uncle turned that into a manga character its part of the reason Sasuke's here. He was tired of all the popularity of people comparing him to the manga Sasuke, he was based on him but his uncle went in a totally different but some people didn't really get that. So he's here, he tried coming where manga isn't very popular…I'm like the only person who knows about it and um now you" said Evelyn quickly hoping she took the bait.

"Hmm…interesting he doesn't live a normal life does he. Smart, handsome, athletic, pretty good artistic wise, he's a regular genius" she said impressed.

"Sasuke is just Sasuke" said Evelyn smiling.

"Right well I'll leave it alone then, I don't know why but I kept expecting an answer like he actually popped out of the manga. Oh I've been reading too much fiction" said Amarië laughing, Evelyn joining in nervously. "Yeah" said Evelyn relieved. "Okay well you can go tell your boyfriend I won't tell anyone of his secret but one more question Naru and your cousin they sorta look like a few of the characters in the manga" said Amarië curious.

"Yeah he actually base Naruto and Sakura on them and even took Sakura's name…two more characters are actually based on people in Sasuke's like his old tutor is Kakashi, and his brother Itachi is well Itachi in the manga" said Evelyn quickly. "Wow, I guess he was just so stumped he took real people and gave them fiction things" said Amarië. "Yeah but he only did it with five characters" said Evelyn backing up grabbing her bag as she made her way out.

"Bye-bye" said Amarië happily.

Nodding Evelyn quickly booked it away and to her locker. Getting the books she needed for homework she pulled on her jacket before making her way outside walking across school grounds she was little surprised when it started to snow. Stopping she looked up watching the flakes fall lazily, "A little early to start snowing, but hey global warming" said Evelyn shrugging. Walking toward home by the time she got to the school entrance snow was really starting to cover the ground.

It was falling faster and she was getting cold, hearing the snow crunch under her feet she shivered. It wasn't till she heard footsteps join her own did she stop, it was probably Sasuke or Naruto turning with a smile she stop and felt her heart miss a beat. There standing only a few feet away were two very familiar manga villains, the fake Madara Uchiha and Aizen Sousuke. Fake Madara was the one still wearing his Tobi facade and Aizen was in his final form during his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, "Um…what" she said backing up only bump into someone whipping around Evelyn gasped to find the real Madara Uchiha and Kuyo from Rosario Vampire.

She didn't know what version of Madara this was but she knew Kuyo looked like his second appearance in the manga, "Okay um Goddess" she cried out scared only to flinch in pain when static sounds echoed through her head. Dropping to her knees Evelyn pressed her hands to ears flinching in pain it was so loud, and then he felt hands on her shoulders.

Looking up she found herself looking into the hypnotic gaze of Madara Uchiha. His eyes swirled and she felt her body relax and the overwhelming desire to sleep cloud her mind. Falling back limp Madara picked her up bridal style and all four men made their way into the forest.

They walked for an hour before they entered a clearing with a very familiar boy standing on a tree stump.

It was the golden boy who fought Sasuke and the other. Walking forward to him Madara set Evelyn down in front of the boy before backing up. He got in line with all the manga villains who lined up in front of the two, hopping down the little boy crouched over Evelyn sniffing her. Pulling away he growled, "She doesn't have the portal home…but she has power from Goddess" he whispered before snapping his finger making the four figures turn to crows flying away.

Standing up he summon a ball of golden energy, "I'll have to monitor her" he whispered dropping the ball into her. Jumping back onto the stump he quickly leaped to a tree then another before leaving her alone as she lay unconscious.

* * *

Growling Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the large living room window looking out for Evelyn, She was late ten minutes late. "Sasuke you're gonna wear out the carpet" said Sakura frowning over at him. "Yeah she's only like five minutes late she probably slip and fell in the snow" said Naruto digging his pinky in his ear.

"She's ten minutes late" snapped Sasuke.

"Sasuke let's just go find her…but if she's fine you know she gonna be annoyed with you. You've been suffocating her lately" said Itachi walking over to his little brother. "Like you have room to talk Winter banned you from seeing her for a week" snapped Sasuke. "Exactly take notes from my mistakes" said Itachi sighing.

"I rather she be pissed at me then out there hurt" said Sasuke flinging opening the door running outside. Sighing Itachi grabbed a coat for him and Sasuke before running outside after his brother, "Hey wait up I want to come too. I want to see Evelyn yell at teme" yelled Naruto excitedly grabbing his orange parka before chasing after the Uchiha brothers. Sighing Sakura stood up and closed the door before taking a seat on the sofa once more.

"Aren't you gonna join them Sakura" asked Kakashi from his seat on the armchair.

"…Does he always over worry like this…why is he even that worried I know Evelyn is a klutz but does he really expect evil villains to pop out of the woods. This is the real world not a book of fiction" said Miranda frowning.

"Sasuke is overprotective of the ones he loves Ms. Knight, his parents split up and for a long time due to a complex situation him and Itachi were at odds. So I'm afraid for your daughter he's quite clingy and protective. He's afraid if he lets her go something will take her" said Kakashi smiling over at Miranda.

"…Alright he has psychological issues and clings to his love ones…at least I don't have to worry too much about Evelyn. Unless he starts getting unhealthy and smacking her around because he thinks she cheating on him" said Miranda frowning.

"I doubt that Sasuke is far too arrogant to think she even think of cheating on him" said Kakashi casually getting a laugh from Sakura. "Alright that's his story but what's yours" asked Miranda staring Kakashi down. "What do you mean" he asked eyeing her.

"Well that mask obviously means something is going on up in your head do tell me do you hid your face because your ashamed of yourself. Or do you not like looking like yourself because if reminds you of a failures in life, or that you can never achieve the greatness of the parent you resemble" asked Miranda staring at Kakashi with calculating eyes while he fidgeted and Sakura stared on curious.

"Um I think I'll go help the boys you know keep them in line why don't you analyze Sakura" said Kakashi nervously before bolting. "…Hmmm defiantly deals with his father" said Miranda before turning to face Sakura who sat up a little straighter.

"Sakura right" asked Miranda eyeing her.

"Um yes ma'am" said Sakura smiling charmingly at her.

"A people pleaser" said Miranda studying Sakura causing her eye to twitch. "And a temper…now tell my which one are you in love with I'm guessing my daughter's boyfriend since you seem so cold to her" said Miranda. "What I get along with Evelyn" said Sakura nervously.

"No you act like you do but it never reaches your eyes" said Miranda frowning. "I thought you were a doctor" said Sakura frowning. "I am I just so happen to have a doctor's degree in medicine and psychology. I've always been fascinated in what goes on in the mind along with how to operate on it" said Miranda.

"Your just eager to learn" said Sakura intrigued.

"Yes of course a human never stops learning I just take the initiative to learn more" said Miranda, "Unfortunately Evelyn doesn't follow me in this she rather stay home drawing and writing fan fiction" said Miranda frowning. "Is that really so bad…I mean at least she passionate about those things" said Sakura frowning.

"Yes but I wish she do more with her life. What can she possibly do with art" said Miranda sighing.

"Your daughter is really good even I think so and as you said I don't like her. I mean have you ever really looked at her art. Or read her stories, I have and I have to say I'm a little jealous I can kinda see why Sasuke likes her she's just so passionate about her art and her fan fiction. Sure she has terrible grammar but if she can find someone to help her with it she'll be a very good writer. She puts everything into her writing and everything into her art. The emotions she doesn't show the world she expresses through her arts. She loves those two things as much as you love medicine and learning how to take care of the human body and how it works" said Sakura passionately.

"…But art is such a risky thing to get involved in" said Miranda frowning.

"She knows that, that's why she makes sure she's serious about it. I've heard her and Sasuke she's always told him if she doesn't treat it seriously then she'll never survive in the art world. But she's trying out for a school in New York all without you, she's been doing everything needed to get even thought of for the school because she wants to succeed" said Sakura. "Really…I've never seen her go for anything passionately" said Miranda surprised.

"Yeah I haven't seen her show much emotion besides fear and bashfulness, but when she's with Sasuke she glows with happiness and when she's dealing with art she glows with passion" said Sakura. "For someone who doesn't like her you sure are complimenting her" said Miranda amused.

"I'm just trying to justify her since Sasuke is dating her" said Sakura shrugging, getting a laugh from Miranda.

* * *

Glaring at the ground was multiple footsteps surrounded Evelyn's foot prints Sasuke turned his glare to his brother and Naruto. "Just slipped huh" he snapped. "…Who would take her" said Itachi frowning grabbing her bag shouldering it. "I don't know rapist, evil in this world she didn't know about, once again rapist" yelled Sasuke. "Man the guy who must have grabbed her has huge feet" said Naruto laughing stepping in them.

"Naruto" barked Sasuke.

"What let's just follow the footsteps and get Evie sheesh Sasuke…it's not like anyone here stands a chance against us" said Naruto rolling his eyes. "Naruto never underestimate people, they may not have our physical fitness but they have powerful weapons" said Itachi. "Plus theirs that golden boy" snapped Sasuke jumping up into the trees with Itachi sighing before following after. Couching to jump after Naruto falter at the sound of his name, "Naruto hey wait" someone yelled.

Looking back Naruto found La'Oshiaa running toward him trotting forward to meet her half way Naruto waited for the dark girl to catch her breath. "What's up Lay Lay" he asked smiling at her. "I was wonder what were you guys doing here I mean isn't Evelyn home…I was coming over hoping to hang out and get help on my homework" said La'Oshiaa frowning. "Evelyn's um well she's been dragged off into the woods so you can still come over we're sure to have her back just wait for us at the house" said Naruto. "Do you think she's hurt" asked La'Oshiaa worried. "I'm not sure but probably nothing to worry about I mean no blood" said Naruto pointing to the ground.

"There's that…okay hope you guys don't find her bad off see you at the house" said La'Oshiaa running toward the house.

Watching her Naruto frown before jumping after the brothers, "How does she expect to study with no books even I know you need books to study" said Naruto quickly catching up with Sasuke and Itachi. It took them only about thirty minutes using the trees before they found her unconscious on the ground, "Evelyn" yelled Sasuke jumping down running over to her. Letting out a groan Evelyn sat up with a whine touching her head gingerly, "Evelyn" said Sasuke softly cupping her face gently turning her to face him. "Sasuke…where am I…what happ-gasp Sasuke" said Evelyn confused at first before gasping aloud gripping Sasuke's jacket.

"Evelyn calm down" he said slipping off his jacket wrapping it around her.

"No Sasuke Madara was here…both the fake and the real" yelled Evelyn panicking. "What?" said Itachi walking over to them. "It's true, Aizen was also here and Kuyo but your ancestor Madara did one of your eye trick things and made me go to sleep…and um I don't know what happen after that" said Evelyn frowning.

"Is this the freaking Goddess's doing if so I like to know what the hell she's trying to accomplish" said Sasuke annoyed picking Evelyn up bridal style. Blushing Evelyn was about to protest before Sasuke gave her a look, "Right okay" she said softly looking down blushing. "Oh but I don't think it's the Goddess I called for her and she…well she tired contacting me I felt it but there was a lot of static noise in my head and it hurt" said Evelyn. "I wonder what is going on" said Itachi frowning.

"That golden boy is hurting Evelyn's world…we didn't get trouble till he came along" said Sasuke frowning.

"True" said Itachi nodding.

"Let's hurry back La'Oshiaa will be waiting for us at the house" said Naruto. "Lay, Lay…oh we can't tell my mom about this just tell her you found me in a ditch" said Evelyn begging looking up at Sasuke pleadingly. Looking down Sasuke sighed before nodding with a frown, "Anything for you…but are you certain they did nothing else to you" he asked sternly searching for a lie. "Nothing to my knowledge" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Why bring you out here" said Itachi frowning.

"Maybe the golden boy wanted to check her out you know see if she was a threat since she's with us" said Naruto shrugging.

"Whatever we can discuss this later for now we need to get Evelyn back inside where it's warm" said Sasuke leaping up into the trees getting Evelyn to cling to him tighter as he leaped through the tree tops. The world around the blurred as the speed through the trees, watching the snow cover tree tops Evelyn could think of painting it all. It looked both amazing and weird as you speed through the trees looking up. Landing in the front yard Sasuke set her down and Itachi gave her bag pack, "Thanks Itachi" said Evelyn happily.

"I thought you miss it" he said smiling back. Shoulder it Evelyn followed the boys in to find Evelyn's mom and Sakura on the couch with La'Oshiaa taking up the chair Kakashi sat in. "Evelyn thank god" said La'Oshiaa jumping up. "Hey Lay Lay" she said waving before getting dragged away by La'Oshiaa, she was dragged upstairs into her and Sasuke's room before she slammed the door shut.

"Your mom is freaking nuts you know that kinda reminds me of a robot" said La'Oshiaa turning to her before going over to Sasuke's clothes to look through his clothes. "Uh Lay Lay" said Evelyn raising an eyebrow. "What I like looking at boy clothes oh make Sasuke were this tomorrow" said La'Oshiaa pulling out a dark blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans. "Okay" said Evelyn shrugging. "And make sure to give him a reason to wear the turtle neck" she said grinning, frowning Evelyn looked over clueless.

"What do you mean?" she asked pulling out a table that was close to the ground from her closet. It was a table from Japan she used for homework when she did it in her room or had food in her room. It was nice to have to just sit around when you needed to study, draw, eat and you didn't feel like doing it at the bed. It turned out to be such a good idea she ordered a kotatsu for winter and it was supposed to be here any day.

"Okay it really is freaking ridiculous how innocent you are we need to get that out of you maybe forcing you to watch a porno will do it" said La'Oshiaa rolling her eyes. Blushing dark red Evelyn dropped the table onto all fours, "What are you talking about!" she cried embarrassed.

"Hickies you know when you suck on a guy's neck or he sucks on yours you use a scarf or a turtle neck to cover it" said La'Oshiaa rolling her eyes going deeper into the closet. "Sasuke likes getting bit not sucked" mutter Evelyn before slapping her hand over her mouth looking over her mouth when La'Oshiaa poked her head out with a huge grinned. "No way you two do make out" she cried excitedly skipping over to the table.

Shaking her head hard no Evelyn groaned when La'Oshiaa slide up to her.

"Oh come on tell me, tell me, tell me all about you Sasuke is he a good kisser of course you have nothing to compare" said La'Oshiaa frowning. "I've been kissed by Damien…although it was kinda forced…but Sasuke is much better" said Evelyn pouting. "Is he now well considering I'm interesting in Damien I'll have to find out for myself if he's any good in the kissing department. So what was so bad about his kiss besides you didn't want it" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Um…well it was sloppy Sasuke isn't sloppy he's forceful but soft and gently. Damien's lips were chap so they felt scratchy and I felt like I could get cut, but Sasuke's are smooth and silky. And I got nothing from Damien, but Sasuke even with gentle kisses he makes my heart pound and my mind cloud up. Happiness fills me up and I can see the most beautiful things in my mind, he makes me melt and float all at the same time. I can see our future when I kiss him" said Evelyn softly going into a trace.

"…Wow he must be some kisser" said La'Oshiaa amazed.

"No Evie just loves me" said Sasuke from the window.

Jumping both girls found the younger Uchiha brother climbing in from the window. Closing it from behind he shut off the cold wind before walking over to Evelyn taking a seat next to her, "She loves me so she feels nothing but pleasure and happiness when I kiss her even I know that" said Sasuke kissing her forehead. Sighing Evelyn looked up at Sasuke sadly, "I wish I could tell you those words" she said leaning into him. "Why can't you?" asked La'Oshiaa puzzled.

"If I tell him that I you know, Sasuke leaves" said Evelyn sadly.

"That sucks" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

"Yeah…but ignoring that why are you going through my clothes and what about studying" asked Sasuke frowning at La'Oshiaa. Rolling her eyes the Lay Lay gave a loud sigh that sent a wave of irritation through Sasuke, "Um duh when girls say study they aren't studying the subject of school but the subject of love, don't you watch chick flicks" asked La'Oshiaa annoyed. "I don't even know what that means" said Sasuke annoyed himself.

"Chick Flicks are movies about girl over coming odds through girl power, or about falling in and out of love, weddings, sometimes babies are involved, or someone gets murder and the girls solve it" said Kakashi appearing causing Evelyn to give a short scream of surprised. But he just casually answer Sasuke, never looking up from his book as he took a seat on the bed, "Why are you here how did you get in here" asked Evelyn hand over her heart.

"I'm here because your mother is analyzing me and making me nervous as for how…ninja secret" said Kakashi mischievously. Looking over at Sasuke Evelyn flashed him a pleading look, "He snuck in when I came in" he answered for her. "Sasuke, your ruining my fun" said Kakashi sighing.

"Sorry but apparently I spoil my love ones" said Sasuke shrugging. "This doesn't look good for our kids" said Evelyn frowning. "Why not I can discipline and spoil" said Sasuke frowning. "Yeah Evie rich guys who grew up from the streets do it with their kiss spoil them but don't let them take their spoils for granted" said La'Oshiaa backing up Sasuke with a smile. Sighing Evelyn shrugged before standing, "I'll go get snacks anything specific" asked Evelyn looking at her guest.

"Green tea if you would dear" said Kakashi smiling behind his mask looking up briefly from his books, "Sweet tea, cookies, and milk" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"…I'll come with" said Sasuke standing up too.

"Oh I'll take raman and that Dr. Soda stuff" said Naruto coming through the door with Sakura and Itachi. "Green tea for me" said Sakura grinning, "Green tea if you don't mind" said Itachi politely. "She's not your servant" snapped Sasuke glaring at everyone, "And why are you all here?" asked Sasuke annoyed. "Miranda is...um...unnerving" said Itachi trying to put it delicately. "And Evelyn offered Sasuke" said Kakashi casually.

"Besides she likes playing hostess" said Sakura taking a seat at the table with Naruto while Itachi took seat in a rocking chair. "I'll have it all ready" said Evelyn smiling making her way to the door. "Don't just go along with them" said Sasuke sighing following after her. "But I don't mind it's like Sakura said I like playing hostess" said Evelyn fondly.

"Right" he said following after her as she made her way down stairs.

Entering the kitchen Evelyn got all the cookies she made recently which were quite a few she learn with Naruto and Itachi to keep a good supple of sweets around. After that she made some raman just using the packets rather than actually make it she still hadn't fully grasp making raman and he said he was fine with packet raman till she could make it. Adding extra seasoning like he liked she also added egg, and some veggies before putting it in a bowl with a lid, "Your spoiling him" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"He compliments my cooking he gets special treatment" said Evelyn laughing.

"You gonna make him unbearable for the people of Kohona" said Sasuke seriously. "I think they'll put up with any attitude he goes back with, after all he's there big hero the only ones who will make sure he keeps his head on are Neji and the others like Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino" said Evelyn smiling as pulled the whistling kettle off the burner pouring it into cups for green tea. Then she got a tall glass for sweet tea for La'Oshiaa, with a lemon wedge, "…You're a better mom then my mom" said Sasuke amused as she place everything on two trays. "You always did have the domestic skills" said Miranda from the door, "Mom…do you want me to make you anything" asked Evelyn politely.

"No I'm good…just thought I tell you I'm heading back your aunt is driving your uncle up the wall. He's begging me to come back and put him under sedation till the baby comes out" said Miranda sighing. "Okay I'll see you when you get back" said Evelyn smiling.

"I'll be leaving early tomorrow around five in the morning so we should do our final good byes tonight okay you need to get all the sleep you can. You get sick pretty easily during the winter, so you need to get the efficient amount of sleep, and you remember who to call if you get too bad of a fever right" said Miranda sternly. "Yes mom your friend from the hospital" said Evelyn nodding. "Good since it's my last night here I'll cook dinner okay" said Miranda smiling at Evelyn.

"Alright" said Evelyn nodding.

"Chicken sound okay to you and your friends Sasuke" asked Miranda. "Just make a lot of veggie side dishes momma, Itachi doesn't eat a lot of meat. And you should probably make three chicken ramans to go along with the chicken dinner, Naruto can really eat" said Evelyn.

"Alright if your done I'll get started then" said Miranda making her way over to the fridge. "If you need help I'll be upstairs" said Evelyn taking one tray while Sasuke took the other, walking out of the kitchen Sasuke sighed. "You shouldn't have told her all that you should have let them suffer" said Sasuke.

"Are you still mad at your brother" asked Evelyn looking back.

"No, kind of…but that's not the point your spoiling all of them when they go back their gonna fall on their asses" said Sasuke. "They'll bounce back" said Evelyn shaking head. "Mark my words they'll go back and go 'Evelyn get me green tea' they'll look around and realize you doomed them because they'll never have the good life again" said Sasuke.

"Your being dramatic" said Evelyn.

"I'm not kidding…Naruto will probably die lord knows if the dobe stops doing things for so long he forget how, which means when he leaves mommy Evelyn he'll died of starvation or dehydration because he forgot how to cook and get water" said Sasuke smirking. "Your so mean to your friends" Evelyn scolded.

"Not my friends Evie" he said amused.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait tell me what you think have I lost my stuff**


	42. Forty Two

**Hello everyone a new chapter for ya and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The golden boy had gone into Evelyn's old home, Sasuke and the others found footprints leading up to her room. Her mangas were open to pages with the villains he chose and her computers on, showing some site Evelyn called Wiki. She told Sasuke once that Wiki was some branch website of Wikipedia that sorta specialized on whatever you could think of. There was a wiki for Naruto and all her other mangas, along with other things such as books and TV Series.

So along with being from another world he knew how to function in Evelyn's world, and work the net. Sitting on the bed as Evelyn slept Sasuke frowned, he was serious starting to get irritated with this damn golden boy. Like he didn't have enough issues with trying to fit in and work things in her world, he had some god like entity running around. Feeling Evelyn shift in bed Sasuke looked down and sighed, he didn't want to worry her but he really didn't have any idea what to do with the golden boy.

He tried talking to that god but, wait the god.

Sitting up Sasuke's mind raced, he needed to talk to him he could contact him when he slept after all that boy was here when he had that one dream of his and Evelyn's future. Perhaps he would have another and the god would talk to him, it was a long shot but it was possible to work. Getting out of bed Sasuke made his way to Itachi's room, knocking on the door he waited a few minutes before Itachi came to the door his hair undone.

"Sasuke what's the matter" he asked pushing away all sighs of sleepiness.

"I can contact the goddess's husband" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Itachi surprised.

"He's been giving me dreams of possible futures dealing with Evelyn" said Sasuke. "…Why didn't you say anything sooner" said Itachi frowning. "I just remember, I guess I'm gonna go to sleep see if he comes with a new outcome…tell you about it in the morning I guess" said Sasuke turning back to go to his room.

"Sasuke wait…what's happening in these dreams" asked Itachi grabbing his shoulder. Pausing Sasuke looked back, "Just what can, will…might happen" said Sasuke looking for the right words. "And" asked Itachi, "Do we really have to do this" asked Sasuke frustrated. "You should talk to someone about these dreams why not your brother…It's what I'm supposed to do Sasuke, help you with your problems" said Itachi backing up giving room for him to walk in.

"I'm not gonna talk to you about my dreams…or my feelings" said Sasuke glaring.

"Sasuke, you need to learn to open up. You use to open up with me all the time when you were a kid" said Itachi softly. "Yeah that's before you killed everyone and made me see opening up to others just leads you to fall" snapped Sasuke glaring. "…I know what I did, Sasuke and I know in a lot of ways it was wrong but it also saved many lives. So trying to make me feel guilty isn't going to work" said Itachi calmly. "I'm not gonna go in there and share my feelings with you" said Sasuke annoyed.

"…Then stay the same and let Evelyn get frustrated with you because you won't open up with her. It'll break her heart and cause her pain" said Itachi with a slight smirk when he watched Sasuke twitch in annoyance. "I really hate you" snapped Sasuke walking his Sharingan twirling in his eyes as he boiled with angry for his brother. "You say that now but you use to hang all over me" said Itachi smiling. "Key word use too" said Sasuke. "You cried when I died" said Itachi smirking.

"I'm leaving" said Sasuke turning back only to get stopped by Itachi who pushed him further into the room. "Come now it'll be easier for you to start with me" said Itachi. "I'm an Uchiha I don't talk about my feelings" snapped Sasuke. "Yes and look where that got us…Evelyn is a very open and she'll need you to open up with her. She'll understand you're not going to sit down every day to talk but you need to learn to open up" said Itachi. "I do open up with her…I talk to her" said Sasuke frowning.

"Not much though. You don't really let her know how you feel, she has to drag it out of you" said Itachi.

"Whatever" said Sasuke sitting in a chair in the room. Sitting on his bed Itachi leaned back, "So what are your dreams about?" asked Itachi softly. "Their, well I don't want to do this Itachi" said Sasuke getting up before sitting down when Itachi gave him a stern glare. "Sasuke just talk to me like when we were younger. I'm not going to use this against you or hurt you with this information. I'm just your older brother wanting to talk" said Itachi. "…I'm dreaming about, possible futures with her" said Sasuke.

"Possible futures" asked Itachi surprised, "Yes possible futures. One she dies waiting for me and after giving birth to our son so he gets raise by I don't know who. I become…Madara. I look like him and I don't even try to raise our son. I don't want that to happen to me" said Sasuke clenching his fist.

"If you don't want it to then it won't happen Sasuke" said Itachi softly. "I know me Itachi, I sulk, and I'll become him and blame her death on everyone and loose myself because I lost her. But I don't want that I want to be with her and I want to be with our son" said Sasuke.

"You can change yourself by knowing yourself Sasuke and I won't let you fall into darkness again. You can count of me for that little brother trust me. I won't let anything hurt you or leave you alone again" said Itachi getting up making his way over to Sasuke.

"There are better futures though, one where me and her have three boys one who looks up to you even started to grow his hair out to look like you. Then twins who want to be ninjas, they're looking forward to learning and want daddy to teach them everything. And our first girl was growing inside Evelyn who the best mother, so loving and doting. She makes me a good dad" said Sasuke smiling.

"I know it's because of her I can show my kids I love them instead of leaving them wondering whether daddy loves them" said Sasuke. "Unlike dad…who often left you wonder" said Itachi. "Don't talk about dad like that Itachi, I know he wasn't the most loving man but he loved us. He just wanted you to be the best leader because he knew you could be great" said Sasuke frowning at his brother. "You always did get along with him better" said Itachi sighing.

"Because I was a little boy who wanted to be notice by my father" said Sasuke. "So any more of these dreams" asked Itachi curious. "No he said he'll be giving me more dreams of many possible futures…I only hope I can catch him in one of these dreams. I tried last time but he ran off beforehand" said Sasuke. "Just try again Sasuke, and I hope your next dream is a good one" said Itachi smiling. "I have a feeling it isn't, I don't want to sleep because of that" said Sasuke running a hand through his hair.

"Just remember this shows you the future isn't set in stone you and Evelyn have many possible futures to look forward to. Just take what you've learned and try to apply change when it's needed alright Sasuke" said Itachi. "I'll remember you don't have to worry about that Itachi…I want the best possible future for us. Not because I believe I deserve it but because I know Evelyn should have a good future. She is…well I want nothing less for her" said Sasuke standing up making his way toward the door.

"We can discuss todays dream tomorrow…I find myself in need to do something seeing how I've been banned" said Itachi sighing.

"Yeah I'm playing with Evelyn all day tomorrow and if you ruin that I will hurt you…my girlfriend still wants me around unlike yours" said Sasuke. "Fine after your fun with Evelyn" said Itachi rolling his eyes. "Ah what's wrong Itachi jealous that my girlfriend still wants me while yours hates you at the moment" asked Sasuke with smirk.

"Oh Sasuke you forget I'm her favorite character I can take her from you and spend a whole day with her" said Itachi smiling.

"Do it and your dead to me and you'll never be an uncle to our children" snapped Sasuke glaring. "Oh it's so cute how you think you gonna have a say in who your kids see" said Itachi laughing. "I hate you and she's listen to me you jackass if I tell her we aren't letting you see the kids you aren't seeing the kids" said Sasuke.

"Yes then she'll say Sasuke don't you think our babies should know their uncle and she'll gaze at you with those pretty brown eyes and you'll cave like all the men in our family before you. Dad may have been hard and strict but one gaze from mom and he crumbled" said Itachi smirking.

"Yeah well we have Madara Uchiha in our blood I doubt he let his wife rule him" said Sasuke glaring. "…I'm not sure about him the archives don't say much about him, all I know is we are his direct descendants" said Itachi frowning.

"Who was he married to" asked Sasuke frowning.

"She was named Mio and from what I read the rest of the family didn't agree with their marriage, they considered taking position as leader away from him if he married her. But they realize taking leadership away from him while the Senju was their enemy was suicide. So they grudgingly accepted Mio" said Itachi shrugging.

"What exactly was she a Senju" asked Sasuke frowning.

"Madara would never marry a Senju even to spite his enemy, he didn't like the Senju and he had more respect for them then that" said Itachi. "Weird how he hates them yet respects them" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Wasn't that how you perceived me for years" asked Itachi with a smile chuckling when Sasuke rolled his eyes leaving the room.

Walking back into his and Evelyn's room Sasuke slipped back in bed and laid down on his side, it was about an hour before he was able to get to sleep. All too soon the next morning came, giving him a dreamless sleep that left him both anxious and relieved. But he ignored that and did his usual morning routine and dressed in the clothes La'Oshiaa was fooling with when Evelyn asked him to with her sweet smile.

Now they were on their way to school or they would be if it wasn't for La'Oshiaa who burst in yelling excitedly.

"Alright no school the freak snow caught everyone off guard so no school how awesome is this" yelled La'Oshiaa pulled Evelyn into a hug. "Really" said Evelyn surprised. "Yep just heard it on the radio the snow storm knocked out the power for the school and the damage is so bad and with the weather going between calm and bad they don't know when they can fix the school" yelled La'Oshiaa gleefully.

"Ah I guess snow days then" said Evelyn smiling.

"I'm going back to bed" announced Naruto yawning as he headed upstairs. "Hey no sleep today is a snow day we're all gonna have a snowball fight including the older Uchiha and the old guy" announced La'Oshiaa pointing at Itachi and Kakashi. "…Old guy…well that kinda hurt" said Kakashi walking away.

"Your hairs grey" La'Oshiaa yelled after him.

"People in Naruto's world have odd color hair his has always been like that Lay Lay" said Evelyn. "Whatever I'm calling our local hottie goth and you're calling the super bodacious model and we shall have the battle royal otherwise known as Snowball Fight" declared La'Oshiaa pointing to the ceil as she announced out loud happily.

"…How do you know Damien's phone number" asked Evelyn frowning. "It's called connections my friend connections" said La'Oshiaa running off into the kitchen whipping out her cell phone. "I guess I'll call Winter then" said Evelyn sighing, "She does know we actually battle in real life right" asked Sakura.

"That's why we'll divide you up evenly" said Evelyn softly.

"It'll only be fair" said Itachi.

"I guess that means Kakashi is out" said Sakura.

"La'Oshiaa and Damien will be on one team with you and Naruto" said Sasuke quickly.

"What I want to be on Evie's team" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm with Evelyn, and Winter is with her so Itachi is our second member" said Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

"No I'll be on the other team Naruto can have my place actually Kakashi can take my place. Winter asked for one week away from me I shall give her one week" said Itachi sighing. "Which means you'll be brooding in the trees stalking her" said Sasuke smirking. "No I have more control then that" said Itachi rolling his eyes.

"What will you do then" asked Evelyn curious.

"I think I'll go look for clues concerning our guest, golden boy" said Itachi smiling at Evelyn. Peering at him worried Evelyn reached out placing her hand on his arm, "Isn't that risky I mean he's dangerous isn't he you shouldn't face him alone I mean I know your powerful Itachi but if he's like a god then he's all powerful he's like Madara powerful" said Evelyn concern. "Thank you for worrying about me but I can observe and watch without getting caught" said Itachi patting her head giving her a grateful smile.

"Be careful Itachi" said Evelyn.

"Don't worry I will be" he said smiling.

"And come back around lunch I know Winter she'll want to see you then at least plus you need to eat" said Evelyn smiling. "If you insist" said Itachi making his way toward the door. "Like I said before spoiling" said Sasuke dryly.

"It's not spoiling" snapped Evelyn pouting.

* * *

La'Oshiaa had convinced Damien to come and in came over in baggy black jeans, black work boots, a dark purple sweater, with a black heavy jacket over. "I never found a goth more appealing than now" said La'Oshiaa smiling as Damien was hounded by Naruto with questions. They were outside waiting to start the game up and all in winter clothes each with a theme going on too, Evelyn was in all white while Sasuke was in dark blue.

La'Oshiaa chose bright red and Sakura pink, she stayed true to her color, and Naruto was orange.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and Evelyn had a feeling they wouldn't be seeing him at all, she was sure he went with Itachi.

Turning to La'Oshiaa Evelyn eyed her, "…What made you suddenly into goths…and not to offend you but white boys you've dated other African Americans up till you got interested in him" said Evelyn curious as she waited for Winter's reply.

"You are so formal you know that, you can call me black it's not a bad word it's how to describe a person. As for that I just didn't find any of the white boys in our school interesting till Sasuke. And you know for you to be Japanese you don't look it your whiter than most of the white people here" said La'Oshiaa looking at Sasuke who stood next to Evelyn. "It's just how anime people are drawn and colored said Evelyn shrugging.

"Right well I just found Damien appealing after I saw Sasuke. It was like he opened my eyes to look around and boom I saw Damien. He's nothing like the guys I've dated, he's artist and sensitive. Dark and well it intrigues me plus his art is amazing I never realized it before. You and Sasuke opened my eyes. It's like I've had them half shut all this time and only saw things that I don't know was only allowed to see" said La'Oshiaa frowning.

"Well maybe it's because there haven't ever really been mixed couples in our town, I mean technically me and Sasuke are the first and we were pretend before we were real" said Evelyn. "Really" said La'Oshiaa frowning. "Yeah" said Evelyn nodding. Frowning La'Oshiaa furrowed her brow as she thought, "Holy crap your right" she said stunned.

"I don't think it's anything to be said about our town just no one did it so we all subconsciously followed that trend…if you notice a lot of people at school who are you know different race have started to flirt with each other. It's like they needed someone to give the okay for it to start" said Evelyn smiling. "Holy crap…I never even noticed" cried La'Oshiaa stunned. "I didn't either till I started looking at other couples and saw it" said Evelyn truthfully.

"Yeah and I didn't see Damien as cute till after I met you two" said La'Oshiaa amazed.

Smiling Evelyn turned away from La'Oshiaa when her cell beeped. Looking at the screen and smiled, "Winter says she in. We just have to pick her up" said Evelyn closing her phone. "You don't own a car or drive" said La'Oshiaa raising her eyebrows. "She means just walk her over here, she doesn't like to walk alone" said Evelyn. "Oh…then you and Damien go get her, and be sure to talk me up to him okay" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"She isn't going anywhere with him" snapped Sasuke giving La'Oshiaa a sternly glare.

"Oh glare all you want pretty boy, and fine if you really want to go with them then go. But know this being overprotective and possessive is appealing for only so long" said La'Oshiaa smirking. Frowning Sasuke crossed his arms, "What is that supposed to mean" he asked confused. "It means you acting all macho she's mine with Evelyn is gonna get old soon and she's gonna tell you to hit the road jack" said La'Oshiaa making Evelyn laugh.

"That won't happen" said Sasuke confidently.

"You say that now but one of these days she gonna go Sasuke we need to talk. And know when that happens cutie pie the next words will be we need a break which is actually an easy way to tell you she's breaking up with you" said La'Oshiaa patting his cheek before skipping over to Damien to tell him. Then five minutes later Evelyn, Damien, and Sasuke were on their way toward Winter's house, "We actually have a model that lives in this town" said Damien surprised.

"Yeah didn't you know. I thought everyone knew about her she's like a legend because she a high paid model" said Evelyn surprised. "I heard rumors but I thought you know they were telling tall tales, like she model but for meager things that's all" said Damien surprised. "Nope she models for big companies" said Evelyn smiling.

"Wow" said Damien impressed.

"You wouldn't leave me would you" cried Sasuke from behind. Pausing both teens look back to find Sasuke watching them both with hard looks, he wasn't angry but he had an intense expression. "Sasuke" said Evelyn amused; she couldn't believe La'Oshiaa would actually get to him.

"Well would you because I'm sorry I can't change who I am, I'm protective okay" said Sasuke frowning.

"Sasuke I'm not gonna leave you because your overprotective and very possessive alright. You have nothing to worry about. I may get annoyed with you but I understand why you're the way you are, all I ask is your truthful with me" said Evelyn smiling back at him.

Frowning Sasuke nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets giving them the sign he was ready to move on again. Walking with once more Sasuke and Evelyn were surprised when Damien started to laugh, looking over at him like he was growing two heads Evelyn slowly dropped back to walk next to Sasuke.

Almost afraid of Damien suddenly announce he was insane and going to lop their heads off, "Sorry, sorry" he said turning to face them walking backwards.

"It's just I never thought he would worry about you two" said Damien chuckling as he wiped his eyes. "What do you mean?" asked Sasuke glaring, he probably though Damien was insulting him. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke's left arm Evelyn sigh, "Just because he's better looking doesn't mean he thinks he's without fault Damien. In fact more the often its' the ones with better looks who are more insecure" said Evelyn.

"I know I know it's just he's so freaking weird it just got to me" said Damien still chuckling.

"How am I weird" snapped Sasuke clearly insulted.

"How are you not you're Japanese but you look more like an anime character then an actually Japanese person. You're ridiculously handsome, smart, and athletic; you show skill in art maybe nothing to be notice in but some skill. You're strong and you can fight, you could date princesses. But and no offense to Evelyn, but you date her someone way below you. I just don't get you your all those things but you have the personality of a snapping turtle, your cranky and moody, if anything your more like an old man then a teen" said Damien.

"What of it, so I'm not like others my life is complicated and was nothing like yours" said Sasuke glaring.

"You're completely unreal you belong in the fictional world and yet you're here. Your twos story is like some girls poorly written fantasy. But it's real" said Damien sighing.

"…I just don't get how someone seemly perfect can exist. And I say seemly perfect because on the outside you look like the perfect person but on the inside your far from it" said Damien. "Damien don't say stuff like that" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"No he's right I'm far from perfect on the inside no one can be perfect. But the reason I'm perfect on the outside is because I worked to be that way. I may be a genius but even geniuses have to put in work to get that way" said Sasuke.

"I'll admit that. I'm not saying I'm a genius but to get at the level I am with my art I did have to work on it" said Damien nodding.

"Well there you go because I worked on the outside I never worked on the inside, plus I have issues regarding family. I like to use it as an excuse but I'm starting to see it's nothing but an excuse. I'm the way I am because of me; I have a problem with accepting things the way they are when I don't like it. The only thing I've ever been satisfied with the way they are, is Evelyn…I like her the way she is" said Sasuke smiling at Evelyn who blushed in response.

Looking away Evelyn could feel her heart pounds as she felt his feelings through their bond, "And I mean that Evelyn, I'll love you no matter what way you are" he said grabbing her hand. Looking up Evelyn smiled at him red in the face, "Thank you…and I'll always accept you and do my best to support you" she said.

Cupping her cheek Sasuke gave Evelyn a small smile reserved only for her and that always made her swell with love,"…Ah such a cute moment I wish I could have girl to say that to me" said Damien watching them getting annoyed glanced from Sasuke as Evelyn hid her face.

"Do you mind" he asked icily.

"Oh not at all go on" said Damien smirking.

"You get annoying when you open up" said Sasuke glaring. "At least I don't become an asshole like you" said Damien smirking, "Oh nice come back I bet you had to brush the dust off that one" said Sasuke flashing him his own smirk. "Right well moving past all this testosterone cock fight I have something to tell you and I want to say it before I decided against it" said Damien breaking up their verbal fight. "Alright what" said Sasuke watching Damien.

Sighing Damien closed his eyes and opened them again with a serious glen to them, "Sasuke I'm sorry. I said sorry to Evelyn for what I did and now I'm saying sorry to you to" said Damien seriously. "Really" said Sasuke surprised before flinching when Evelyn hit his side with her elbow, giving her a small glare he looked back at Damien and waved his hand. "It's alright, I understand you like her you didn't know how to accept it and I didn't look like a good guy" said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"That's no excuse. I hurt a girl I liked because I didn't understand and I got what I deserved, plus I did what the people I hate did. I judged you before getting to know you" said Damien frowning. "Trust me your reaction would have been the same either way" said Sasuke smirking.

Chuckling Damien nodded, "Yeah probably" he said amused. "But I hope and I can't believe I'm saying this I hope we can be friends" said Damien holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake. Looking at it Sasuke looked between Evelyn and Damien before shaking it, "I should get friend Evelyn wants me to and you're not completely annoying when you're not after my Evelyn. Beside this'll piss off the dobe" said Sasuke smirking.

"Ah you mean Naru…yeah he's way to happy" said Damien smirking. "Do either of you care that he's sweet and kind" asked Evelyn rolling her eyes. Looking at each other Damien and Sasuke shared a look, "Nope just makes him all the more annoying" said Damien. "You said it" said Sasuke smirking.

"Boys are so stupid" grumbled Evelyn rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Hello please tell me what you think :)**


	43. Forty Three

**Hello everyone for the newest installment of 'The Wrong Uchiha'**

**Also I feel like sharing today so here we are, um well heres one I love crappy scary movies why might you asked well I'll tell you why there so damn funny lol. I mean the acting is horrible, the affects are so bad, and they do every cliche horror movie classic move what's not to find funny. My mom doesn't get it though she's always going 'how can you watch this' the answer it's fucking halarious lol :D**

**Oh and I love Helita! China is too cute, Russia is so funny and scary which makes him adorabe, Japan is so cute, Germany is funny, and Italy is also funny, and I love Canada too3 33**

**Also another thing I like to talk about I was watching this video about how stupid americans are and I was oh my god, these questions they were asking were pretty freaking easy I mean I couldn't asnwer them all because I choose to avoid politics (why because I don't understand anything dealing in that subject) and that deal but the guesses everyone was making was like damn. How is it any guy with a camara seems to find the dumbest people to interveiw. It's likes there's a homing beckon in the camara for the idiots, sigh right well I'm done I'm depressed so many people proved the sterotype American's are stupid. Oh well as they say Sterotypes are based on truth but don't apply to everyone or something along those lines. I would like to think I'm not completely dumb lol, although one might think I am with my horrible grammer lol**

**Right well forget me and please enjoy by beauties**

**I do not own Young Justice...what the hell I really need to stop posting these when I'm half asleep I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Once they were at the house Winter spend a few seconds scanning for Itachi before she decided to ignore the fact that he wasn't there. And now they were discussing the rules, "Okay we're gonna make this snowball fight a little interesting alright" La'Oshiaa announced.

"How do you make a snowball fight interesting" asked Damien raising an eyebrow at the energetic girl. "Um duh hostages" said La'Oshiaa with a smirk. "Hostages?" said Evelyn worried.

"Alright listen up this is how it goes; the hostages will hide flags for their team then get taken the other team has to try and torture the information of where the flags is hidden to get it and win. Rules are no actually evil torture with knives and all that; hostages are allowed to be saved by their team and recaptured, and the team to get the other teams flag first wins" said La'Oshiaa proudly. "Alright so who are the hostages" asked Evelyn worried.

"First teams…and we have a problem we need one more Sasuke go find your brother and drag him back we need him to be complete Evelyn make us coco" said La'Oshiaa walking toward the house with everyone watching her. "She's rather bossy" said Damien amused.

"She wants to be a lawyer in the future" said Evelyn making conversation. "Really" said Damien impressed. "Yep what about you what are you aiming to be" asked Evelyn as they made their way toward the house. "To believe it or not I want to get a job as a psychologist despite the fact I don't particularly like people. I do however like to analyze people" he said. "I think you make a good one" said Evelyn politely.

"You're nice" he said once they were inside.

"So where is Itachi" asked Winter curious looking out the window to where Sasuke disappeared into the woods. "Sulking because his girlfriend doesn't want him" teased Naruto. Looking over Winter rolled her eyes, "I doubt he's childish enough to sulk about something so trivial" said Winter. "You're trivial" said Naruto pouting. "You don't even know what trivial means do you" asked Sakura knowing.

"Well it's a stupid word" yelled Naruto pouting. "How are you the main character?" asked Evelyn quietly to herself. "Naruto how did you pass first grade" asked Damien shaking his head in disappointment. "Shut up teme I don't like you" yelled Naruto glaring at Damien.

"Funny I feel the same" said Damien smirking. "Hate you" growled Naruto glaring at Damien looking like cat. Evelyn swore his hair stood up. "Both of you cut it out" she scolded. "Oh come on let them fight it out till be funny" said La'Oshiaa laughing.

Bending down Evelyn quickly whispered into La'Oshiaa's ear, "If they get into a fight Naruto will win not to mention probably accidently kill him you can't date a dead guy" she said. Blinking La'Oshiaa cleared her throat, "Boys play nice you hear me or I'll get to whooping up on the both of you" she threaten. "Ha like you could touch me" exclaimed Naruto laughing out loud.

Growling La'Oshiaa smacked the blond on the back of the head with a growl making bit his tongue. "Ow damn it that hurt" he whined. "Then don't be a moran" said Sakura. "Sakura-chan you're so mean" whined Naruto peering up at her like a kicked puppy. "Naru come help me okay" said Evelyn holding out a hand for him. "He's mean why does he have to be here" asked Naruto stalking over to her with a pout.

"Because, we need more players besides he's a friend" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"You always befriend weirdoes" said Naruto pouting.

"Like you don't" said Evelyn teasingly with a playful smile, grinning sheepishly Naruto scratched his cheek. "Yeah you're right" he said nodding, "But there all good people" he said. "Yeah you bring the best out in everyone" said Evelyn nodding. "I just talk to them" said Naruto shrugging. Walking around the kitchen Evelyn made everyone coco with Naruto's help, taking a drink La'Oshiaa sighed.

"What something wrong?" asked Evelyn taking a seat.

"You're a freaking housewife from the fifties, you make homemade coco I didn't even know that was possible" yelled La'Oshiaa. "I don't like coco from packets I have to dump like five of them in a cup to get the chocolate taste" said Evelyn shrugging. "What else can you make" asked Damien curious. "She makes foreign food" La'Oshiaa aloud. "Really" said Damien impress.

"Yep she's a fifties mom, she can make meals from scratch and have you seen any dust in this house" said La'Oshiaa. "…I need mess" said Damien his eye twitching. "I'm with you my brother I love the chaoticness of mess" said La'Oshiaa clapping his shoulder. "Everything needing to be so straight, clean, and orderly suffocates me it's like it's stifling my soul" said Damien.

"I don't feel that but I just hate things being perfect, perfect isn't a reality for me. It's too much of a pressure and annoyance" said La'Oshiaa. "Your parents always on you to get good grade and all that" asked Damien knowingly. "Because my elder siblings are so prim and proper they expect the same from me, you know how I'm in like five clubs and the student council president it's only because they want it. I don't want it I could care less about it" cried La'Oshiaa. "But it looks good on a collage application" said Damien rolling his eyes.

"I want to become a lawyer but I don't want to go to Harvard or Princeton, or even Brown I just want to go to a regular collage experience my own things and find a passion. Hell I might even abandon being a lawyer and become a I don't some philosopher even though you can hardly have a career with a degree in philosophy I don't care I just want to experience college and the freedom that comes with it" said La'Oshiaa.

"I know I don't want to go to either of those schools either, can't with my grades too, but my parents were all try. But I don't want to go to those stuffy school I want to go to a regular school, find my calling make mistakes" said Damien smiling.

"Me too" cried La'Oshiaa happily, "We have a lot in common more than I would have ever thought…I always thought you were a snob to be truthful" said Damien smiling. "Yeah I do come off as one but one you get to know me you learn I'm loud and obnoxious" said La'Oshiaa grinning. "Well loud is correct but I wouldn't label you as obnoxious that's a title for Sasuke" said Damien with a smirk.

"You know if we're being truthful I always thought you be Mr. Doom and Gloom" said La'Oshiaa scooting closer. "In the beginning I was but I've come to be my own person. I like the look but the whole death I rather not have the whole negative outlook. I mean life gives you enough crap, why moan and groan over that crap when you just got kicked" said Damien shrugging.

"So death crap isn't that fun then" said La'Oshiaa teasingly. "It's very depressing but a lot of girls love it when you deep and dark" he said smirking. "Really now" said La'Oshiaa laughing. "I think they just like talking to me when I was all doom and gloom because they could complain about everything and I agree that it all sucked" said Damien shrugging.

"I was always afraid the Goths would put a hex on me" said La'Oshiaa truthful.

"That usually only the girls I never got into all that Wiccan voodoo witchcraft crap but a few of the girls did" said Damien shrugging. "Any spells cast on me" asked La'Oshiaa. "No you weren't really discuss you were like only mentioned from time to time we hate the pops not the regs" said Damien shrugging. "Pops Regs?" asked Evelyn confused. "Populars, Regulars" explained Damien casually. "Ah okay" said Evelyn nodding with a frown. "So what was our favorite little shy girl categorized as" asked La'Oshiaa.

"Loner" said Damien stretching.

"Yeah that sounds about right" said Evelyn sighing sadly. "Have you always been alone" asked Sakura stareing at Evelyn frowning. "Just about, I've always been with my dad and when he died I just didn't go outside. Because I was so shy and quiet in school I was often forgotten or just went by unnoticed, all the attention I usually got was negative so I did my best to avoid attention" said Evelyn shrugging.

"She had me till I went away for modeling and college, but you did at least have one friend before he moved away" said Winter speaking up. "Yeah but he didn't consider us friends he said I was more of a pet then anything" said Evelyn.

"He called you a pet…Luke is such a freak" said Winter shaking her head.

"He was fun though and way too smart" said Evelyn laughing. "Maybe he was fun to you but I was always worried be go mad scientist on me and create Frankenstein I always had a heart attack when he disappeared from my sight" said Winter not amused. "He said he tried doing that once but it blew up in his face. After that he said the fates were telling him he shouldn't build another human that was up to men and women" said Evelyn. "That was another weird thing usually the smart people get all arrogant and don't believe in that kind of stuff because it can be scientifically proven, but he believes in Karma and everything" said Winter perplexed.

"He told me once just because science can't prove something doesn't mean it can't exist. He said after all there are many things that at first no one thought existed that were later discovered, so he gives everything a chance before he passes judgment" explained Evelyn. "You see he never even really talked to me, the most I got was 'Yes Winter, No Winter. Why did you parent's stupidly name you after the season winter, Winter?' Gee I don't know maybe because their hippie loving freaks" snapped Winter pouting.

Laughing at her everyone got to chuckles when Sasuke came through the door with Itachi, "Found him" he said making his way over to Evelyn dropping into the seat next to her. "Ah here's another one I don't understand" said Winter looking at Itachi. Looking at her curious he blinked in surprised "What do you mean Winter" he asked her. "How can you spend three hours alone with me, without talking, without kissing, without doing anything but staring at me and not be bored" she cried standing up walking up to him.

"Isn't that what stalkers do is your boyfriend a stalker don't you know you're not supposed to date your stalker. Sasuke why is your brother a stalker" said La'Oshiaa turning to face them before looking over at Sasuke who shrugged.

"I'm not stalking and I just it's relaxing watching you, I like to study people it's what I use to do as a child" said Itachi nervously. "Yeah and look how that turned out" said Sasuke casting a glance back at Itachi. Looking over at him irritated Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry if it's weird but it's just something that calms me" he said stressed. "I don't think it's weird" said Evelyn trying to help him out.

"That's because you like him therefore you get no opinion of him" said Sasuke stuffing a marshmallow into Evelyn's mouth when she tried to talk back. Closing her mouth and chewing quietly she gave Sasuke a small glared, "Glare all you want but you're not threating you're like a little kitten it's more cute then intimidating" said Sasuke smirking. "Alright ignoring all the awkwardness of Itachi and Winter let's get down to business everyone go outside and wait for me" said La'Oshiaa heading into the living room with a grin.

Sighing Evelyn stood up with everyone else as they all filed out the door jogging to catch up to Itachi Evelyn pulled on his sleeve lightly to get his attention. "Hmm" he hummed looking down at her. "Is Kakashi looking alone now" she asked worried.

"No we went to the place you were taken and we couldn't find a trail to follow, so he's just exploring the woods for now. He said it would be good to know the woods" said Itachi. "That's good I know surveillance is sorta a strong suit for him but I rather he didn't go at this alone" said Evelyn relieved. "Don't worry about us Evelyn we know what we're doing" said Itachi smiling at her reassuringly.

"I know but it's in my nature to worry" said Evelyn smiling back.

"Alright maggots" yelled La'Oshiaa standing in front of them like a general, "We are splitting up into two groups Team Black and Team White, why because names after colors are cooler then numbers and letters" she yelled.

"Are you gonna get to the teams already" asked Sakura sighing.

Looking over La'Oshiaa stared at Sakura for a moment or two before glaring, "You're on team black and you're my enemy bitch" snarled La'Oshiaa venomously. Rising an eyebrow Sakura back away slowly before moving to the other side of the lawn all the while La'Oshiaa following her with a glare.

Once Sakura was away La'Oshiaa turned back to them with a smile, "Alright also on that team is Sasuke, Naruto, and Winter. While the other team is me, Damien, Itachi and Evelyn, Evelyn and Sakura are the hostages. Sakura because she's a bitch and a bitch always gets take hostage while Evelyn is taken because she's the cute princess Rapunzel. Now while Evelyn and Sakura hide their team's flags we will all go into the house. Afterward come get us" said La'Oshiaa handing Sakura a black flag and handing Evelyn a white flag.

"And no peeking on each other that just takes the fun out of it" yelled La'Oshiaa as she lead the others into the house. Sighing Evelyn and Sakura shared a look, "I'll go left you go right" asked Evelyn with a smile. "Alright and try to think of a way to cover your tracks it would make it too easy for Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi" said Sakura shrugging.

"Okay" said Evelyn running off toward the right side of the woods while Sakura took the left. Evelyn knew exactly where she hide hers and how she would cover her trail too, hopefully the land hadn't change too much in her absence from the outside world. But the few times she came out with her dad he would take her to this stream in the back that would freeze solid and allow them to play skate on it. By running on top of that she couldn't show her tracks. Running it wasn't long before she got to the bank, slipping as she started down she fell on her butt and slide onto the ice. "Ow…let's not let Sasuke know about it" she whined pushing up herself up only to slip and fall again.

"Ow" she growled banging her knee.

"Damn it this isn't hard" she snapped slowly getting up again.

Walking slowly it wasn't long before she started to fake skate and slide across the ice surface; it was around ten minutes before she reached the place. A long time ago a bunch of trees had caught on fire a bit away from her home from a lightning strike, it was put out rather quickly but it turned an area of trees black. She named it the black forest before it was cut down, now it was a large clearing of blacken tree trunks.

Walking up to them she hoped from each one before running around in circles before hiding her scarf on a low tree branch hopefully the snow would help disguise it. "Let them find that" she said proudly before running back with a grin on her face.

* * *

Feeling Sasuke tied her hands Evelyn flinched he tied them real tight, "Sorry Evie but you know I'm not a nice person to my enemies" he said with a smirk. "Hey why did La'Oshiaa give herself only one ninja" asked Naruto confused.

"Ninja?" question Winter confused.

"Naruto likes to call them ninjas because they all learned how to fight together and probably because I told her Itachi is insanely strong and smart. Not to mention a great leader. She also counting on you two fighting the whole time" said Evelyn smiling. "Witch" said Sasuke glaring over at La'Oshiaa who was laughing at Itachi who looked rather confused.

"Ow do you have to tie it so tight" asked Evelyn flinching when he jerked on the rope. "Tell me where the flag is" he said smirking. "Nope" she said shaking her head no. "Then no mercy Rapunzel" he said jerking on the rope with a big smirk while she flinched. Glaring at him Evelyn sighed when he kissed her forehead, "Sorry but you're the enemy" he said patting her head before moving away.

"Stop being mean to your girlfriend Sasuke" scolded Winter sternly before letting out a yelp when a snowball went past her. "Hey no early fire" yelled Naruto glaring. "Screw you guys this is war" yelled La'Oshiaa ducking behind their snow wall. "La'Oshiaa that isn't sports man like" said Itachi sighing. "Screw you this is war blood will be shed" yelled La'Oshiaa growling like a tiger.

"Dramatic and feisty I like it…but blood really?" asked Damien amused.

"Oh fine how's this…SCREW YOU GUYS this is war water will be melted by the flames of DEATH!" yelled La'Oshiaa throwing more snowballs. "She's really into this" said Winter nervously. "Don't worry Winter I'll protect you" said Naruto winking before unleashing his own fire.

"Ha miss noob" yelled La'Oshiaa. "This is gonna be a long battle" said Evelyn sighing in defeat. "And to think I get house to play with you…I mean torture you" said Sasuke grinning evilly at Evelyn who paled.

"ITACHI SAVE ME" she yelled.

* * *

**If you would be so kind tell me your throughts**


	44. Forty Four

**Hello readers I hope you enjoy and if your looking for new material and happen to like Kuroshitsuji check out my new story 'Be Careful What You Wish For' If not then ignore this and have a nice time reading the new chapter**

**Also I love the new chapter of Naruto that Itachi and Sasuke moment was just...it's too wonderful for words I almost teared up**

* * *

Between Naruto and La'Oshiaa there was no stop to the snowballs, they yelled profanity, even stuffed rocks into their snowballs. "This is no longer a clean fight" said Evelyn flinching when a snowball nearly hit her. But Sasuke quickly batted it away, "Then tell me where your flag is" said Sasuke. "No I'm not talking why don't you try to track my footsteps" said Evelyn looking away.

"You went to the stream and I don't feel like walking till I find more footsteps" he said looking at her.

"Well I'm not telling" said Evelyn. "I have to admit I'm a little proud that you covered your tracks but I want to win so either you tell me or I begin your torture" he said shifting closer. Eyeing him Evelyn could feel her ropes chafing against her skin, "Sasuke you tied them really tight" she whined pouting. "Acting cute won't work" he said chuckling. "Hey teme get over here and help me" growled Naruto grabbing Sasuke.

"That's it I'm out you guys are freaking crazy" said Winter walking away.

"Right behind you model" yelled Damien jumping over the snow wall dodging Naruto and La'Oshiaa's snowball rather well. "Don't leave me" yelled Evelyn. "Sorry Evie" said Winter walking into the house just throwing Evelyn a small wave. "Someone save me" cried Evelyn struggling. "Tell me were the flag is" said Sasuke smirking. "Never" said Evelyn glaring.

"Then n-o you don't get saved" said Sasuke smirking before glaring at something behind her. Looking back she found Itachi who wore a slight smirk directed at his brother. "Itachi" yelled Naruto and Sasuke together. But before they could charge La'Oshiaa leaped onto Sasuke's back shoving a snowball in his face, "HA it's call distraction mofo" she yelled crackling like a mad man as she kick Naruto in the face.

"La'Oshiaa" yelled Sasuke wiping away the snow in his face; grabbing her hands he quickly yanked her over throwing her onto a surprised Naruto. "Ah damn it teme" Naruto yelled reaching out to grab Sasuke coat pulling him back as he fell. During that fiasco Itachi cut through the ropes and free Evelyn shoving her toward the woods with a slip of paper.

"La'Oshiaa will meet you in the woods" he said walking over to Sasuke flinging him off La'Oshiaa who was shoving snow down Naruto's parka. "Cold" yelled Naruto squirming around. "Eat snow maggot" she yelled grinning.

"Lawyer she should try torturer" said Evelyn shuddering running into the woods.

Once in deep enough Evelyn stopped gasping for air, leaning against a tree for support, "Rapunzel" yelled La'Oshiaa coming up from behind. "Hey so what's happening" asked Evelyn pointing back to the snowball match. "Itachi is taking care of Sasuke and Naruto while we get the flag. We go the info out of Sakura quick" said La'Oshiaa grinning. "How?" asked Evelyn looking over surprised.

"Itachi did some eye trick" said La'Oshiaa smirking.

"That's why you said anything goes just no sharp objects" said Evelyn smiling.

"Yep I knew your boyfriend wouldn't risk doing it to you not to mention he can't but Itachi can so I had him do it, you still got the paper" asked La'Oshiaa looking over. "Yep here" said Evelyn passing it over.

"Thank you Evie now let's see hmm…do you know were the heart trees are" asked La'Oshiaa frowning. "Yeah let's go" said Evelyn smiling leading them further into the works. "How come you know the woods if you never go out?" asked La'Oshiaa after a minute or two of running.

"Me and my dad would come out a lot when he was around, he was a big nature guy he could name the trees and the plant life by heart" said Evelyn happily. "Sounds cool a shame he died I would have liked to meet him" said La'Oshiaa smiling. "You two would have gotten along…I think he would have even liked Sasuke" said Evelyn happily. "Now that I can't believe no man will ever like their son-in-law" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"That's just movies" said Evelyn smiling.

"My dad said he'll kill the man I love because he won't be good enough for me" said La'Oshiaa laughing, "What did you say to that?" asked Evelyn laughing. "I wouldn't be coming home for Christmas, Thanksgiving, or the Fourth of July, or even for visits until he died and even then wait three days after to make sure he's dead" said La'Oshiaa jokingly.

"Funny" said Evelyn grinning, before stopping when they arrived, "Here we are" she said pointing to funny looking trees. They both leaned in weird ways. "Uh heart trees" asked La'Oshiaa confused they didn't look anything like hearts to her. "Go over there" said Evelyn pointing to the right. Shrugging La'Oshiaa walked over before stopping, the trees indeed made a heart you just have to be in the right position to see.

"Cool!" said La'Oshiaa amazed.

"Yep it's neat huh they did that all on their own" said Evelyn happily joining her. "Yeah I've never seen anything like it" said La'Oshiaa laughing. "Not the grand canyon but it has its own touch on coolness" said Evelyn happily. "Yeah totally" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

"Now let's look Itachi can only keep Sasuke and Naruto distracted for so long" said Evelyn.

"Not as long as you think" said someone from behind.

Screaming both girls jumped twisting around to see Sasuke glaring at them from a tree; "Sasuke" said Evelyn worried. "Sorry Evie but I don't lose" said Sasuke holding up the flag. "Sasuke…your cheating" said Evelyn pouting. "Am not" he said smirking before leaping away.

"Get the enemy" yelled La'Oshiaa charging after. "Hey wait for me" yelled Evelyn chasing after. That went on for hours they chased Sasuke through the woods him leading them in circle after circle, it wasn't still Itachi arrived did they finally get him.

In the end team white won, Naruto had been knocked out by Itachi and when Itachi arrived and tackled Sasuke to the ground pinning him Evelyn snatch the flag from Sasuke to give their team victory. Now they were heading back with La'Oshiaa singing 'We are the Champions' at the top of her lungs.

"You guys cheated three on one isn't a fair fight" said Sasuke looking away refusing to accept them being the victors.

"Stop being a sore loser was it a fair fight when you had us chasing you through the wood you should just accept it" said Evelyn beaming. "I refuse" said Sasuke looking over at her stubbornly. "You're a very sore loser" said Evelyn laughing.

"Yeah and La'Oshiaa's tone deaf" said Sasuke scoffing getting the finger from La'Oshiaa who sung louder just to taunt him. "Little brother one always has to taste defeat sometime in their life" said Itachi smiling. "Shut up I don't want to hear you say anything" said Sasuke glaring.

"There, there" said Itachi tauntingly patting his head. Growling Sasuke swiped out at Itachi who pulled his hand back quickly, "Now don't be like that sore loser" said Itachi spinning out of the way of Sasuke's fist running ahead with Sasuke on his tail.

"Awww he's so cute playing with his brother" said La'Oshiaa finally taking a break from her song. "Not to mention out of character" said Evelyn chuckling. "Who care if he's out of character I'm just glad he had fun, you too, a snowball fight was just what you need after that pregnant fiasco" said La'Oshiaa happily.

Looking over Evelyn smiled, "Thanks you're exactly right it's what I need and I'm thankful to you. It was fun having nothing to worry about and just run around" said Evelyn happily. "Well that's what I do bring everyone into a relaxed state" said La'Oshiaa winking.

"I bet Monica wished she had a best friend like you, she's been really irritable since Itachi and the others did what they did" said Evelyn. "Yeah lashing out at everyo-did you just call me your best friend" said La'Oshiaa looking over in surprised.

"Yeah…why do you not think that" asked Evelyn a little worried, "…No it's just…I'm touched thanks your my best friend too" said La'Oshiaa happily.

* * *

Once they got home everyone warmed up in front of the fireplace that actually was being used for the first time and watched a bunch of movies. Now all was quiet, Evelyn was asleep on the couch with Winter while La'Oshiaa and Damien leaning against each other on the floor as they slept a blanket wrapped around them.

The normal ones were exhausted from the snowball fight and day in the snow but their ninja friends were still full of energy. In fact they were using this moment to talk about the threat, "So you found nothing, that trail ended" asked Itachi.

"Yep I don't know how but it was like he just disappeared" said Kakashi. "I thought you said Kakashi didn't find a trail" said Naruto confused. "I didn't want Evelyn to worry about him so I lied" said Itachi. "Oh okay…so what trail" asked Naruto looking over at his sensei.

"My dogs could pick up his scent he traveled through the trees I think he's hold up in the woods somewhere like a cave I need a map of the land" said Kakashi frowning. "I can always see if Evelyn has one she has lots of things just lying around perhaps a map of their land is one of those things" said Sasuke nodding. "What do you think he wanted with Evelyn" asked Sakura curious.

"I have a few theories but none are solid ideas" said Kakashi sighing, he hated fighting battle when he had no idea of the outcome or of their intentions. "I hate fighting blind" growled Sasuke. "We just need to watch and study with each encounter he's not trying to kill us so at least we don't have to worry about that" said Itachi. "Yes I've never felt any blood thirsty vibes from him so that's one good thing" said Kakashi.

"Maybe he's trying to get home and he thinks Evelyn might be the key. I mean she is in contact with the goddess and she has that power by feeling what you feel maybe he can sense that and thinks she's the key" said Sakura.

"That's a theory of mine but we can't know for certain he could be able to go home and is a test for Sasuke sent by the gods" said Kakashi sighing again. "What kind of test would that be" asked Naruto confused. "Not sure" said Itachi frowning.

"I don't care why he's here I just want your guys help to make sure that thing doesn't touch Evelyn" said Sasuke leaving the room. "Well that's a first" said Sakura snorting. "What's a first?" asked Naruto peering at Sakura.

"Sasuke asking for help…well more like demanding it. I was unaware help was even in his vocabulary" said Sakura chuckling. "Ah Sasuke's growing up, I'm so proud" said Kakashi wiping away a fake tear. "I'm really glad I sent him here" said Itachi relieved.

"Yeah it's nice having Sasuke back" said Naruto happily.

"Yes it is, I'm no longer scared to look my brother in the eyes and not like what I see" said Itachi happily.

"I can hear you idiots, and I don't need your help she does" snapped Sasuke walking pass the doorway holding Evelyn bridal style as he headed for the door. "And he's back to normal, should have known that wouldn't have lasted long" said Sakura shaking her head getting a laugh from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Why are you so loud blondie" cried La'Oshiaa from the other room, "And you're showing him up by yelling" said a tired Damien yawning. "Shut up" groaned Winter. "Winter you can sleep in my room" said Itachi walking into the living room.

"Too tired to walk I'll just sleep here" said Winter going back to snoring softly. "Good night everyone" said Itachi picking her up heading for the stairs. "Someone call my mother and tell her I'm spending the night" said Damien sighing crawling up onto the couch.

"I'll do it after the bathroom break, p.s. old guy I'm sleeping in your bed with you so if you kick me or touch me inappropriately I'm kicking your ass" said La'Oshiaa pulling out her cell heading upstairs. "…Well I lost my bed…how do you feel about a bunk mate Sakura-chan" asked Kakashi grinning over at his student. "N-O" said Sakura smirking as she strolled pass Kakashi, "So cruel" whined Kakashi tearfully.

"You can bunk with me Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto happily, "I'll take my chances with the bossy one" said Kakashi shuddering at the thought of Naruto. He had seen how the boy slept in his years and he rather he not get drooled and kicked while he slept.

"Hey" yelled Naruto insulted.

"No one likes you" said Damien smirking. "No one likes you" yelled Naruto glaring. "Excellent comeback truly a piece of work" said Damien mockingly. "Your making fun of me, aren't you" yelled Naruto growling. "Your one smart cookie aren't cha" said Damien laughing.

"Ugh teme I hate you" yelled Naruto running upstairs.

"Oh dear I'll never be able to live if you hate me" said Damien smirking.

* * *

Getting under the covers Sasuke chuckled as Damien and Naruto's fight echoed through the house, Damien would turn out to be a good new friend. He was able to push the dobes buttons just like him.

Falling back into the pillows Sasuke fell asleep quickly, subsuming to slumber and to his newest future vision dream.

_Staring at the hospital wall Sasuke clenched his fist as he waited; it was terrible standing out here with no answers. He wanted to do something anything, but not wait not while the life of his and Evelyn's first born child was hanging in the balance. _

_"Sasuke calm down her mother is with her she'll do something" said Itachi above him. "How can you be sure, you didn't see how much blood there was? There was a lot Itachi, a lot" yelled Sasuke getting everyone's attention. "Sorry he's just worried" said Itachi apologizing for him. _

_"…What if she dies…what if the baby dies? I don't want to lose our first kid. We already named her, we can't lose her Itachi" said Sasuke glaring up at his brother. "Sasuke…I'm sorry just be strong" said Itachi sitting next to him watching the doctors and nurses. _

_"This is all my fault I'm being punished for everything I did…they're punishing me and my girls" said Sasuke clenching his fist. _

_"Sasuke don't go there, you're not being punished" said Itachi shaking his head. "They're trying to take my child just so I'll feel sorry for those traitors. But their wrong I will never forgive their actions I may have abandon my quest for vengeance to be with Evelyn but my feelings are the same. And their hurting us just because of that, Evelyn and our child have nothing to do with all that and they're hurting them both because of my feelings. How is that justice" said Sasuke furious. _

_"Sasuke…I wish you would just let go of your angry, and your wrong they aren't punishing you for your feelings. You did the right thing by following this new path you finally opened your eyes and saw there are more important things. I'm proud of you, so please don't go to that place just focus on Evelyn and your little girl" said Itachi smiling at his brother. _

_Opening his month to comment Sasuke and Itachi jumped up with Evelyn's mom came out, "Miranda" said Sasuke walking forward hopeful. But one look into her eyes he knew nothing was alright, shaking her head she looked down tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…there was nothing I could do. She lost the baby" said Miranda wiping away her tears. Clenching his fist Sasuke dug his nails into his palms, his baby was gone. _

_His and Evelyn's little Yume was gone, out of their lives forever; his heart felt like it was shattering. He would never get to see how she turned out, what color her eyes would be or what she look like. "No" he growled, "No, no why, why did she have to die" he cried holding back his tears._

_ He couldn't cry, tears were for the weak but still he was hurting so much, then it hit him. How was Evelyn taking this, she was so fragile, or was she gone along with Yume, "…Evelyn, what about Evelyn" he asked worried. "…Evelyn is recovering she lost a lot of blood and she doesn't know yet. She lost consciousness, I don't even know how to tell her" sobbed Miranda. _

_"__…I'll tell her…it should be me" said Sasuke walking past Miranda into the room. "Sasuke" said Itachi worried. "Stay I need to do this alone…I need to be alone" said Sasuke shutting the door. Walking in further he could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily and slowly. Evelyn laid in the bed looking a little grey, she once long raven hair was to her chin with her bangs reaching her eyebrows. _

_Sweat had her hair plaster to her face and her skin was tinged with grey. _

_Evelyn was also a lot bigger then she used to, ever since the pregnancy she had gained weight, weight that made get curves and stop looking so unhealthy. Pregnancy was really a good thing for her, she looked so much more beautiful since they found out about the baby. And now it was ending like this, sitting next to the bed Sasuke grabbed Evelyn's hand waiting for her to wake up. _

_Leaning his head on the bed he waited and waited. Ignoring her visitors and the nurses who checked on her, he didn't move till Evelyn finally stirred. Bolting up he watched as her eyes opened, her pretty brown eyes were laced with weariness and exhaustion. "Sasuke" she slurred, his name was almost unrecognizable. "Hey Evie…so how you feeling" he asked giving her a small smile. Rolling her head over she closed her eyes before slurring out, "…Bad, real bad" she said opening them again looking around the room. _

_"Why are we here…why am I so tired?" she asked confused. _

_"Evie do you not remember" he asked quietly. _

_"…Why?" she asked again peering up at him confused. _

_"Evie you were bleeding really badly, you remember right we had to come to the hospital because you started to bleed" he said softly. Frowning Evelyn closed her eyes in thought before her eyes snapped open, looking at him scared she looked down. She pressed her hands against her stomach feeling around, "No…Sasuke what's happen…what happen?" she cried sobbing tears already falling. _

_"Eve I'm sorry…but she didn't make it Yume is gone" he said pulling her into a hug. _

_Hearing her heart monitor quicken Sasuke listen to her panicky breaths. "You're lying, you're lying why would you lie about that WHY?" yelled Evelyn shoving him away. "Evie I'm not lying I'm sorry but she's gone" he said his eyes watering. "Stop saying that stop lying STOP IT" she scream slapping him across the face. Grabbing her hand Sasuke bit his lip, "Evelyn please" he begged. _

_"Shut up I'm not listening to you your lying why are you lying" she scream hysterically, "What is going on?" cried a nurse stepping in. "Get him out of here, and tell me where she is tell me where Yume is" yelled Evelyn glaring at the nurse who bit her lip looking at her with pity. "Stop looking at me like that" yelled Evelyn furious ripping the IV from her arm getting up to climb off the bed. _

_"Miss please you've lost a lot of blood your still not well enough to move about" cried the nurse rushing forward to shove Evelyn back with Sasuke's help. "Stop it both of you, give me Yume now" yelled Evelyn thrashing in their grip. _

_"I need help someone get a tranquilizer" yelled the nurse out the door. "Evelyn please stop this" yelled Sasuke worried. "No you won't quit lying your trying to steal my baby you told me she's dead she's not dead she's mine she can't die she's my baby give me my baby" cry Evelyn sobbing tears pouring down as they pinned her. _

_"Yume!" she screamed as two more ran in helping them pin her Evelyn's cries got weaker with each second and before he knew it she was back to sleep. Backing away Sasuke watched her horrified, tears glitter her cheeks her blankets in disarray she was bleeding where she pulled out her IV and she looked even worst then before. _

_What had he done? _

_He should have never met her he ruined her, because of him their baby was gone and she could face it, "Oh god I'm so sorry Evie" he cried clenching his hair. Pulling at it till his scalped stun Sasuke felt tears on his face. His baby was gone and now his wife._

Snapping his eyes open Sasuke sat up panting, sweat clung to his body and he could feel tears on his face. That was horrible, Evelyn was so broken and Yume. He couldn't believe she was gone that little girl Evelyn drew so often never got born.

He knew the next dream was going to be bad, he knew it. And that wasn't just bad it was horrible, it was worst then Evelyn dying and him becoming Madara. He couldn't let that happen let Evelyn experience that kind of pain, he couldn't let her loose a baby.

But what could he do, he couldn't control something like that he couldn't even save a life. He took lives he was a killer. He hadn't always been but he had, he had taken lives just for getting in his way was that his punishment then. No he couldn't believe that he wouldn't think that, there was no way the Goddess would kill Evelyn's baby to teach him a lesson. So what was that dream trying to tell him?

Biting his lip he racked his brain going over every detail, perhaps the lesson was to forgive and let got. Clenching his fist Sasuke growled, how could he just forgive all those basterds for what they did to Itachi. Letting him die a villain forcing him to slaughter his own family, it was unforgivable what they put him through.

Hearing Evelyn shift beside him Sasuke stopped, what they did was unforgivable but if his lesson was to forgive to ensure a healthy future for his child. He would try, he doubted he ever could but he would have to try for Yume and Evelyn's sake.

They were more important, what happen to his brother was horrible but Yume and Evelyn were more important. He wanted justice but he wanted a family a happy whole family, and he could only have one apparently.

Life was cruel.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts please, and have a nice day**


	45. Forty Five

**Hello everyone I got a new chapter and it's kinda cutsy because I was listening to 'My Little Pony' song...they are very catchy for some reason. Right well any way I hope you enjoy, and like it :)**

**Also I'm a little confused with Naruto...what else can Sasuke learn about his clan and all that jazz. I mean come on already hasn't everything been covered yet. **

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't talk to her, and in fact he just wouldn't talk to anyone he had just stayed silent the past week. He walked around like a zombie, when school opened back up he would follow her around sluggishly and would sit outside the art room waiting for her club to end.

Evelyn was worried what was wrong with him, she wanted to know but he wouldn't talk to her, looking back to see him dully staring at something in the distance. He was expressionless and not his usual expressionless, where he looked more disinterest then without emotion. This was actual emotionless. He looked dead; for once in his life he looked ugly, turning back to the front she frowned.

Feeling Naruto's eyes on her Evelyn looked over to see him looking at her worried.

"He's still not talking" he whispered getting a small no from Evelyn. Not that it matter Sasuke wouldn't have spoken up if he knew they were talking about anyways. Hell Naruto had actually been testing Sasuke. By hugging her, kissing her cheek, hell he even planted one on her which afterward she slapped him for. But nothing would rile him up nothing, and it was beginning to test her.

Stopping letting him pass her sluggishly Evelyn felt her blood boil.

"Knock it off" she yelled throwing down her sketch pad letting the pictures scatter across the snow. Yelling out in shock Naruto fell flat on his face before scrambling up, Sasuke just stopped and looked back at her shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you? You won't talk you barely look at me you don't even show emotion you're a zombie why" yelled Evelyn tears pushing up. "Evelyn" he said blinking in surprised.

"That's all you have to say you haven't talked in a week and that's all you can say. What is wrong Sasuke why don't you ever say? Why can't you ever share, if were supposed to be together then you have to tell me when something is wrong? Did I do something to upset you, did Naruto do something stupid again?" asked Evelyn ignoring Naruto's offended hey.

"Evelyn calm down" said Sasuke his face still stuck on surprise.

"Calm down how can I calm down when my boyfriend is just a life away from being the undead" cried Evelyn stomping her foot throwing her backpack down. "Um I'll just gather up the sketches" said Naruto awkwardly walking around quietly gathering them up before moving down further picking up more. But Evelyn ignored him completely keeping her eyes on Sasuke waiting for him to finally speak or at least give her an hn. She wanted anything. "Evelyn…I'm sorry" he said pausing. "Why, why are you acting like this" asked Evelyn worried.

"I don't think we should be together" he said frowning.

Pausing Evelyn could feel her world crashing, no she could feel both of their worlds crashing, somehow he had cut her off this past week but now he couldn't. He was hurting as much as her at those words they were like swords piercing his heart, and instead of feeling more hurt she felt rage. Balling up her fist Evelyn glared at the ground before slapping Sasuke across the face so hard her hand was throbbing.

It felt like she had broken her wrist too, but she would ignore that. She study him instead the slap was loud, so loud it made Naruto drop the sketches he had in surprise. "Are you a complete idiot you're not leaving me, we need each other Sasuke. And what is your problem putting yourself through that kind of pain, is that what you been thinking off all this time" asked Evelyn glaring.

Staring at her he reached up and touched the bright red mark on his pale cheek, "Evelyn" he said quietly before looking up with a glare. "We can't be together" he said glaring at her his eyes burning. "Why not give me one good reason why we can't. Tell me what stupid thought gave you this dumb idea" asked Evelyn annoyed.

"I can't forgive them for what they done Evelyn. I've tried but I just can't okay I just can't, and because of that we'll lose our baby. You won't be able to handle that, you're too weak Evelyn. I saw you, you broke down. I won't let that happen so if I can't forgive them I'll let you go" he said softly. "What exactly makes you think you can see the future?" asked Evelyn angrily.

"The Goddess's husband has been giving me dreams of the future and in that one it showed what's gonna happen. I won't be able to forgive those basterd for what they did, so we're gonna lose our baby, I won't let you lose your baby" said Sasuke. "You're taking him or her away now. I need you to have our kids Sasuke you're the only one I want you're the only one I love, I don't want anyone else" cried Evelyn. "But" he cried his expression pained. "No…Sasuke we need each other, if losing a child is something we have to go through then so be it. I only want you, I'll go through anything to keep you" said Evelyn grimacing.

"You only say that because you didn't see it!" cried Sasuke.

"I say that because without you there is no reason to live! I was nothing before you; I was just some lonely little girl in her house wishing she had someone to talk to. Then you came! Sure you were hard to deal with and annoying at first. You make me feel things I don't understand and you scared me because you're powerful and know what you're doing, but I can't imagine life without you. You brought light back into my life I was hidden in darkness for years after daddy died! I wanted to die till you came, I didn't care about living and I just painted away my emotions! But then you came…you came and you made everything better, and now you're telling me you're gonna take that away. How many lives do you plan on ruining Sasuke" yelled Evelyn tears falling.

"Evelyn calm down your gonna work yourself up into another fever" said Naruto running up behind her papers in hand as he watched her worried. Sobs racked her body as she sunk to her knees, "Please don't leave me please I don't have anyone else I need you! Please, please, please!" sobbed Evelyn burying her face in her arms slumping over. "Evie" cried Naruto worried leaning over her his hand on her back.

Frowning Naruto looked up with a glare, "Well teme what are you gonna say to that she just pour her heart out what's your answer" yelled Naruto standing up growling. Looking down at her Sasuke clenched his fist harder blood seeping through his fingers, "Well give her an answer" yelled Naruto grabbing Sasuke's collar heaving him up as he shook with angry. "Get off of me" said Sasuke softly.

"What was that" yelled Naruto shaking him, "Get off" yelled Sasuke shoving Naruto away glaring at him in angry. "Evelyn get up" said Sasuke turning to her kneeling down in front of her, but she ignored him still sobbing. "Evelyn please" he said softening his voice touching her back.

Pushing up sobs still racking her body Evelyn glared at him with puffy eyes. "You're the stupidest girl I know. A complete and total moran…I'm not someone you should love, and I'm not someone who brings light to people's lives. I ruin them remember" he said going to wipe away her tears only to have her move away from his hand. Standing up Evelyn gave a few more hiccups before wiping away her own tears, "You're done with this stupid we shouldn't be together thing right" she asked glaring at him her eyes following him when he sighed standing up once more.

"…If you're not gonna give me up and you think we should stay together I'll be by your side" he said reaching for her with a smile before frowning when she stepped back. "Fine" she said nodding biting her lips. "Why do you keep dodging my touch" he asked frowning.

"Because if you touch me I'll forgive you and forget this ever happen, but I can't let that happen because what you did is unforgivable. You tried to break us up for such a stupid and moronic reason, so you have to be punished" she cried.

"You're gonna punish me…really aren't we getting bold" said Sasuke smirking.

"You can't touch me for a week; touch me I add on a day. You can't sleep in my room anymore till I say you can, I don't care where you sleep…except Sakura, you can't sleep in there either" said Evelyn blushing. "Evelyn" said Sasuke sounding annoyed. "No I'm going easy…in fact to easy Naruto hit Sasuke" said Evelyn turning to Naruto who was listening in on everything not even trying to be discreet. Looking at her stunned Naruto blinked at her dumbfounded; "Well" she said pointing at Sasuke. "You want me to hit him" he said in disbelief.

"I just said that didn't I" said Evelyn annoyed, "_You_ want _me_ to hit _him_" said Naruto carefully pointing to each of them at the correct time. "…Well it's not like I can hit him my wrist feels like it's broken from just slapping him. And Sasuke needs to learn his lesson so make him learn. Isn't this like what you live for" asked Evelyn crossing her arms. "Um…alright" said Naruto shrugging before making his way over to Sasuke who glared fiercely. "I'll meet you at home…don't come back till he has a few aches and pains" order Evelyn.

"Alright" said Naruto nodding smirking when Sasuke slid into a defensive fighting stance.

"Evelyn you can't be serious" said Sasuke looking at her retreating form as she cradle her wrist her backpack and sketchbook back in place. "Evelyn" cried Sasuke but all he got was her shaking her head as she kept her back to him continuing ahead to home. "Well teme looks like you really pissed her off. Didn't think it was possible go figure you can get the sweetest kindest girl pissed off" said Naruto mockingly.

"Just shut up" grumbled Sasuke annoyed.

"I promise not to make this too painful" said Naruto snickering before charging.

* * *

Finally reaching her house Evelyn stomped in kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her coat before dumping her backpack by the door. Walking up to Itachi and Kakashi who both sat on the couch reading something completely ignoring the TV she stood in front of Itachi. Waiting patiently it wasn't long before they both looked up; "Yes Evelyn" asked Itachi smiling at her friendly.

"I hurt my wrist will you make sure it's just bruised" she asked showing him her wrist it was red and a bit swollen. "Sure what happen…I figure Sasuke would be all over you if you got hurt although with the funk he's in he might not" said Itachi frowning standing up putting his book down. "I slapped Sasuke" she said following him into the kitchen. "Wait for me I want to hear this" said Kakashi tossing his book away.

Sitting at the table she let him look at it and he assured her it was just a sprain at most, so now she was sitting awkwardly in front of the two adults who stared her down. Shifting the ice bag she looked up to see them both staring, "…I guess you want to know why I slapped him" she said awkwardly. "I am curious but I have an idea" said Itachi smiling.

"Right well I was tired of his funk so…well I kinda blew up I didn't mean too but I did. And well…well he told me he wanted to leave me because he was going to ruin me that he wasn't good for me and he was bad" said Evelyn. "So you slapped him" said Kakashi chuckling.

"He kept going on about how I was too fragile and too weak how I would get ruined by being with him, that he was leaving me to save me. I couldn't take it anymore. So I slapped him and told him we have to be together. It's as simple as that I need him to survive and I'll take the hardship with him. After all no life is easy he's just being a whimp…he said something about losing our baby…and well I can understand why he hurt. But to just give up because of that to not even try it's stupid, I know losing a child will hurt after all your losing a part of you but I don't want to give up. I want to still try and make a life with him. I know I'm weak but I could move past it, it may take a while but I could do it" said Evelyn softly staring at the table letting her words sink in.

Going into their own thoughts Kakashi was the first to speak up, "You're a lot stronger then you think Evelyn. You may be weak in body but you're strong in the mind; after all you have to be to put up with Sasuke. And don't worry he'll see that soon enough, now do tell where is the dashing rouge" said Kakashi rolling his eyes at the last part. "I asked Naruto to beat him up" said Evelyn shrugging ignoring the two shocked looks they gave her.

Finally looking up she frowned, "What he tried breaking up with me for stupid reasons. He's lucky I didn't ask Naruto to give him a concussion" she said stubbornly. "So your punishing him like that huh" said Kakashi chuckling. "That along with he's not allow to touch me or sleep in our room till I say so" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"Not allowed to touch you huh, hmmm I have a feeling the house is gonna be filled with the sounds of Naruto cries of pain in the future" said Kakashi sighing. "It's the only punishment I could think of" said Evelyn with a whine. "There, there it's a good punishment so don't cry" said Kakashi patting her head. Frowning Evelyn looked away with a whine, "Your mean to me" she said pouting.

"Only because I care" said Kakashi smiling.

* * *

Lying on the couch Sasuke groaned as he looked up at the ceiling it was high and white incredibly boring and he wanted his old ceiling. He wanted his bed. He wanted to sleep with Evelyn again, smelling her fresh flowery scent that sent shivers down his spin.

To feel her skin on his fingers, he didn't realize how much he liked to touch her.

But he really did rolling over he flinched in pain, Naruto had gotten in a few good hits after Evelyn left. He gave him some bruised ribs with a couple of aches. Although Sasuke left Naruto in more pain then he left him, but in his defense he warned Naruto if he attacked he kick his ass, so it was the dobe fault not his. Sighing as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch he paused when he heard a roll of thunder, sitting up he immediately let his eyes lock onto the top of the stairs.

Would Evelyn be alright?

Hearing movement upstairs he sighed, nope she wouldn't be alright, getting off the couch he quickly made his way upstairs. Walking into the room he found she wasn't in sight which meant she was hiding in the bathroom or her closet. Checking each place he was a little surprised to find in neither place, listening he could hear movement in his closet. Walking over to it he peeked in to see her hiding in the back surrounded by his shirts. Sighing he walked over to the bed pulling off a blanket barging into the closet he ignored her jump.

"You can be angry with me all you want but I'm not leaving you alone when there's thunder. And so you can't slap on days I'll be handling you this way" he said bending down wrapping the blanket around her lifting her up with a smirk, "But you can charge me for this is you want" he said leaning down giving her a soft kiss.

Pulling away from her he looked down into her tear filled brown eyes, "Su-Su" she said softly her voice close to a whine. "You don't have to say anything Evelyn okay. I get it your mad at me and for good reason I shouldn't have given up that easy and I shouldn't have deemed you so weak. But you didn't see your face in that dream you can't feel the pain of losing our first child it wasn't pleasant" he said quietly pain flashing across his face at those feelings flared up again. "Sasuke…please don't leave me, please" cried Evelyn cuddling up too him.

"Don't worry I could never leave you, Evelyn" he said carrying her too the bed, "Even when I suggestion I found myself wanting to take it back" "It was stupid of you to even suggest it" she cried. Climbing onto the bed he put her down before laying on his side pulling up the blankets around them, "Well people do stupid things when they're in love. You fell in love with me an extremely stupid act" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Not like I planned it. I never thought I could like you after everything you did…but I really do. I like all the hidden sides you show me, I like how your possessive, I like how you tell me what to do, I like how you care for me, and I love that you already in your mind made me the mother of your children" said Evelyn blushing before jumping at another roll of thunder subconsciously moving closer to him.

"…I'm glad you like all those things because a few of them women tend to hate those qualities. They think the guy is just controlling them. And I'm sorry but it's hard not to tell others what to do it's who I am" said Sasuke.

"I know you being controlling is just a way for you to show you care, your just trying to keep me from harm" said Evelyn smiling. "Alright now go to sleep and then in the morning you can continue being mad at me and punish me" he said rolling onto his back tucking his hands behind his head. Sasuke spent the rest of the night with her only waking up to go back downstairs when the storm passed. Getting a few more hours of sleep he woke up to Naruto laughing at him sleeping on the couch but that was quickly solved with a pillow to the dobe's face.

"Ow that hurt teme" yelled Naruto glaring at him.

"Yeah well you annoy me" growled Sasuke. "Can you two not fight for once" asked Itachi coming down Evelyn behind him twiddling her fingers nervously. "I'll stop when he stops being an idiot" said Sasuke scoffing, "Ha I'll never stop being an idiot" yelled Naruto triumphal before frowning, "No wait, I didn't mean it" yelled Naruto glaring at Sasuke's smirk.

"Whatever you say dobe" said Sasuke getting off the couch walking past Evelyn who blush when he gave her a look. "Don't fall for his pretty boy looks Evelyn be strong" yelled Naruto glaring at Sasuke's back. "Shut up" snarled Sasuke throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"Teh basterd" said Naruto frowning before looking over Evelyn, "So what's for breakfast" asked Naruto curious. "Um cereal I'm afraid I'm not in a very cooking mood" said Evelyn sighing. "You cook all the time you deserve a break from time to time" said Naruto happily making his way to the kitchen. "So did you have a nice night Evelyn" asked Itachi a knowing gleam in his eye.

"This is the only night and it's just because there was a storm…I don't like storms" cried Evelyn tearful.

"I never said anything against it alright" said Itachi smiling.

* * *

Sasuke itched he wanted to touch her it had been three weeks and she still hadn't let up and hadn't been able to touch her because of storm because her stupid town had none. He never realize how much he liked hold her hand, touching her hair, and kissing her. He knew he always liked it but this much he was surprised. Sitting on the floor against the wall outside the art room, Sasuke waited for the art club to end already.

He was gonna finally talked to her about this stupid punishment, because he wanted to touch his girlfriend and fast. Closing his eyes he listen to the school, a lot of people stayed after doing after school activities. Something he didn't understand due to all the kids who complained about school, why sigh up for something that will keep you in the place you hated.

He knew why Evelyn did it, to make friends but the others who knew.

Hearing a familiar annoying voice Sasuke sighed when Monica and her flunkies turned, pausing Monica watched him before smirking. Apparently she was stupid and didn't get the message what comes around goes around. "If it isn't Sasuke, what on earth are you doing out here" asked Monica with a smirk. "Waiting what does it look like" he snapped so not in the mood to play good dog like Evelyn wanted.

"Aren't we tense what's the matter Evelyn not giving you what you want" asked Monica her voice like nails on a chalk board to his ears.

"Cut it out with you bitchy attitude I am in no mood to listen to your constant yammering okay. So unless you like for me to adjust your attitude personally which by the way will involve sharp objects and your blood curling screams" said Sasuke standing up glaring down at Monica who paled immensely. "Y-You wouldn't" she said unconvinced.

"Oh I could and they would never know it was me back I know how to shut up witnesses to" he said looking up at her friends who jumped, "And I know how to cover my tracks" he said looking back down at her. Peering up at him afraid Monica edged around him before quickly darting off, "You're starting to lose it" said Damien coming up from behind.

Earlier he came out for a bathroom break, "Yeah well Evelyn is driving me mad. She won't let me touch her; I never realize how much I like the simple things like holding her stupid hand. And I haven't been sleeping well thanks to that damn couch, I want my damn bed back" he snapped.

"Well you shouldn't piss off your girlfriend. I mean you freaking lucky you even get her then you go and try to leave her talk about a dumbass move" said Damien rolling his eyes. "I had my reasons" said Sasuke looking down.

"Yeah well just remember you ever leave her I'm gonna take her" said Damien smirking.

"Why don't you date someone available, like La'Oshiaa" said Sasuke annoyed.

"It's not as easy as that you know I still need to get over Evelyn before I think of moving on. Maybe I'll think about her after this but till then I'm brooding" said Damien shrugging. "Don't take too long or you might lose her like you did with Evelyn something I've learned is to never wait. Because fate doesn't help you, only you help you" said Sasuke sighing.

"Right well see you later" said Damien enter the classroom again. Leaning back Sasuke groaned, how much longer was this gonna take he was getting bored. Yawning he let his head fall back and closed his eyes, he was so tired he could just go to sleep. And that was exactly what he did, and an hour later the art club came out to see the snoozing Uchiha. Setting out with everyone Evelyn paused when she saw him sleeping, he had that cute peaceful expression she didn't get to see too often.

"Ahhh he's so cute I wanna take a picture!" cooed Kim pulling out a camera snapping a shot.

"Oh send me a copy of it!" yelled Tiffney excitedly.

Snapping his eyes open Sasuke immediately glared at everyone, "What did you do" he asked staring at Kim's camera. "Got a nice picture don't worry I got your good side" she said snapping another. "Stop that" he said standing up. "Right well bye everyone" said Kim departing with Tiffney. Watching everyone go their separate wave Evelyn looked over at Sasuke with a smile, "Ready to leave" she asked. "…I need to talk to you about something" he said standing up stretching his joints popping. "Is it about your cranky attitude" asked Evelyn smiling.

"Let me back in the room please. I won't try to leave you again and let me touch you" he said annoyed. "I don't know" said Evelyn walking down the hall with a smile. "Evelyn I need sleep and that couch won't let me…I might kill Naruto if I don't get sleep soon" he said tiredly. "I'll think about it" she said leading the way home. "Please really think about yes" said Sasuke pushing back his bangs.

"I said I'll think" said Evelyn looking back with a smile.

"Alright" he said walking up to her side taking her bag. Following her home Sasuke felt the rest of the day pass by sluggishly, Itachi once more was with Winter. Kakashi and Sakura read any book they could find in Evelyn's house Sakura particularly like some of the romance books Evelyn read. So while they disliked each other they like the same reading material, girls could be weird but he wasn't gonna say anything.

He rather Evelyn didn't befriend Sakura, be his luck Sakura's fan girl habits would rub off onto Evelyn.

And as much fun as it would be for Evelyn to squeal and gomp him he preferred the relationship they had now. Her adore him without all the annoying gomping, squealing, cooing, and shrieking. Those four things really got on his nerves; leaning back he closed his eyes listening to some show Naruto choose. The smell of dinner sailing through the air as Evelyn cooked dinner; the sound of pages turning soon became his lullaby as he quickly found himself asleep.

_Snoozing peacefully Sasuke quickly jolted awake when a heavy weight fell on him, groaning he cracked his eyes open to see his daughter Mio beaming up at him. "Daddy, no sleeping you promise to play tea party with me, Ami, and Yume" yelled Mio excitedly squirming in his lap as her honey brown eyes glittered with excitement. Letting out a tired sigh Sasuke wrapped his arms around the energetic little girl, her long straight black hair tied up into pigtails with frilly dark blue ribbons tied into bows. _

_Mio was most definitely the little girly girl of his girls. _

_She was always dressing up in frilly, lacy, poufy dresses in pinks, purples, blues, and any other color she could find. She was at the ripe old age of six, and was always getting into trouble. His eldest was Yume, she had long black curly hair that couldn't be tamed by a brush, with beautiful dark brown eyes. Unlike Mio Yume was a tomboy. She loved getting dirty and training. _

_She always followed him begging for him to teach how to use her abilities, something he was happy to help her with. After all when she dated he wanted to know if any punk disrespected his daughter she could set them straight. Yume was the oldest and was eight years old. Last but not least was Ami his youngest and his baby, she was a lot like her mother so cute and shy. _

_She had long wavy black hair and pretty grey eyes with a ting of blue; she was a weakling like her mommy always running to him and Evelyn for every cut and scratch. She was a cross between her sisters, she liked to copy Yume but also like to dress like Mio Sasuke could tell she was still looking for how she wanted to be. And he had a feeling she fall between her sisters. _

_She dress girly but wouldn't mind getting down and dirty, Ami was five years old and always seen behind one of her big sister or behind Evelyn clinging to her. Sighing Sasuke racked his brain to find his daughter was right, he did promise her a tea party, "Right I did say that didn't I" he said placing her on the floor to let her run free. _

_She ran straight for the balcony door yanking it open bellowing outside, "Daddy's up it's time to play tea party" she yelled before heading upstairs. Sighing Sasuke made his way to the balcony to see Yume practicing her hand sighs and fighting stances. He hated it when they were in New York City, they always stayed in the cramp apartment well it was cramp compared to the house in Montana. _

_Evelyn told him every time they were here it was a nice size apartment, and that most would kill for it. But he preferred Whitehall to New York. Whitehall while it had its annoyances he preferred it because it was in nature and their house was isolated. _

_Walking in with a grimace Yume looked up at him her curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail her training clothes damp with sweat. "Daddy when are we going home I hate New York it smells bad and I don't like people here their rude" said Yume annoyed crossing her arms. _

_"When mommy's book sighing is done and after her gallery show" said Sasuke sighing. "What about you do you have anything to do while we're here?" asked Yume following him upstairs. "I have a job tomorrow and you three get to come with me, after all you nearly killed the nanny last time" said Sasuke giving her an annoyed glare that she counter with an innocent smile. _

_"Not my fault I warned her I wouldn't eat her cooking I only eat mommas" said Yume crossing her arms. _

_"Yeah well momma can't cook all the time" said Sasuke yawning. "As long as you don't cook I'm willing to do take out" said Yume smirking. Glaring at her Sasuke grumbled, "My cooking isn't bad" he snapped. _

_"Yeah it's not bad if charcoal is in your diet, I swear you and Uncle Itachi are the worst cooks in history. Your food is always burnt and Uncle Itachi's is burnt and still alive. I guess that proves your fire nature huh" said Yume smirking. _

_"If we go by that logic you're gonna be a bad cook" said Sasuke glaring. _

_"No I have momma's genes inside and they block out your horrible burnt cooking genes. You're the greatest genius in Uncle Naruto's world and momma's world yet you burn everything you cook. Tell me how does that make sense" asked Yume sighing. _

_"Even geniuses have their weaknesses" said Sasuke shrugging. _

_"Most of the time its social skills though that suffer although in yours and Uncle Itachi's case both of your social and cooking skills suffered. Which I don't get didn't you grow up alone how did you eat daddy" asked Yume perplexed. _

_"I actually like my cooking" said Sasuke glaring. "So you ate rice balls all the time those are the only decent things you can make" said Yume teasingly. "You wanna live on rice balls young lady" warned Sasuke. "I call child services" said Yume smirking. _

_"You're too much like me" said Sasuke shaking his head. _

_"I think that's a good thing" said Yume running up the stairs to shower. Once she was changed Sasuke was sitting on a tiny chair with a tiara on his head wearing necklaces his daughters piled on. "Daddy you look pretty" said Ami giggling. "You are so lucky your my kids otherwise I never put this crap on" said Sasuke sighing. "Daddy don't say crap momma said it's a bad word" said Mio glaring. _

_"Sorry I never put the __**stuff **__on if you weren't mine" he said putting more force on the word stuff. "But you look pretty much better than what those weird people put you in when they take your pictures" said Mio smiling. "It's called fashion Mio" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. _

_"It's called ridiculous" said Yume laughing. "Hey that ridiculousness gets you guy's lots of toys and food" said Sasuke scolding them. _

_"Momma's money does the same, why don't you just let her be the bread winner is it because you're a man and don't want to be second place to a woman" asked Yume curious. _

_"You've been talking to La'Oshiaa again haven't you? I swear the day she became a feminist was the day my life went to hell" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Daddy said a swear word, swear word" yelled Ami point at him her eyes wide. _

_"I'm allowed to say swear words you're not" said Sasuke. "Daddy did anyone ever tell you you're pretty like a girl. Because you are you're the prettiest guy I've ever seen, and I've seen Uncle Itachi. Why are you guys so pretty" asked Mio quickly. _

_Shrugging Sasuke pursed his lips, "It's an Uchiha thing we're all good looking" said Sasuke casually. "Does that mean we're pretty we're Uchiha's" asked Ami happily. "Are you kidding your my girls of course your pretty, your beautiful, gorgeous. No boy will be able to resist you. Also no boy will be worthy of you so remember when you date daddy will hate all the boys your with" said Sasuke smiling. _

_"Yay! I'm pretty" yelled Mio happily. _

_"Who cares" said Yume pouting. _

_"What's up" said Sasuke gazing at Yume confused. "I don't want to play tea party I want you to teach me a new jutsu" cried Yume glaring at him. "Not while we're in New York too many people are here and could see you" said Sasuke sternly. _

_"Why do we even practice there's no use for our abilities in this stupid world. All we are is freaks and we're learning for nothing, we can't use them here because momma is always worried the FBI wants to dissect us" cried Yume throwing her tea cup. "You learn so you can control your power and always be able to protect yourself from those who wish you harm you" said Sasuke frowning. _

_"Who cares I wish we lived in your world then we couldn't have to worry about anything and we could live normal lives. I hate this place" cried Yume. "Yume your mother couldn't survive in my world. You all would always be in danger because of what I did and the abilities we have. There are always complications everywhere but trust me this is the best place for us" said Sasuke reaching over patting her head. _

_"No it isn't we're freaks here" said Yume ripping away from him. _

_"You're not a freak Yume. I'm sorry but if you were to live in my world you wouldn't have me and your mother, I'm not allowed back there because of what I've done…and your mother would die over there. Even if I was allowed back there I wouldn't go. Trust me it's not as great as you think, war is always close by along with death and bloodshed. Even Uncle Naruto prefers here to there, it may be our home but we are a long way from the kind of world your mom has" said Sasuke. "It never seems like that when I visit with Uncle Naruto" said Yume tearful._

_ "That's because Uncle Naruto is working his best to bring about peace he may have influenced a lot of people to work toward peace and harmony but he can't reach everyone. He didn't reach me, in fact if it wasn't for your mother I would still be lost in my angry, hatred, and sadness" said Sasuke sighing. "Uncle Suigetsu said you were a dick before momma" said Mio grinning. _

_"Did he now" said Sasuke tersely. _

_"I like Uncle Jugo he gets birdies and lets me pet them, he's cool he once let me pet a hawk" cried Ami. "Still can't believe Naruto convinced everyone to take them into the village…can't believe Suigetsu even likes to stay there" said Sasuke shaking his head. _

_"Why?" asked Yume looking at him. _

_"Let's just say Uncle Suigetsu likes his blood shed" said Sasuke shaking his head. "What's going on in here" asked Evelyn appearing at the door with a smile. "Tea Party mommy wanna try my cookies" yelled Mio holding up a tray of pretend cookies. "That's alright honey how about I make you some real cookies" said Evelyn smiling. _

_"Chocolate Chip!" yelled Ami. _

_"No Sugar Cookie" yelled Mio excitable. _

_"I like oatmeal" said Yume. _

_"Me too not as sweet" said Sasuke looking back. _

_"I'll make all three then, I let you guys get back to tea party…oh and Sasuke your tiara's crooked" said Evelyn with an amused smile. Reaching up quickly Sasuke snatched it off with a scowl, before getting up walking over to her, "If this reaches Naruto I'm going to have to punish you" he said smirking. "Naruto already knows you play with the girls and dress up for them Sasuke, he's their victim too you know" said Evelyn smiling. "Right forgot about that…girl continue without daddy" said Sasuke tossing the tiara to Yume who caught it and placed it on her head._

_ Removing the necklaces Sasuke followed Evelyn wrapping an arm around her waist, "So what are the test results" asked Sasuke looking down at her stomach eagerly. "It's just as you thought I'm pregnant again" said Evelyn sighing. _

_"Come on do be so mopey we get another baby" he said happily hugging her. "You don't have to go through everything that's the only reason you don't mope" she said walking away from his hug. "All I have to say is I hope I get a boy. I love our girls but I want my twins or my Itachi loving son" said Sasuke smiling. "It's weird how out of order they all are" said Evelyn frowning. _

_"Time is unpredictable" said Sasuke shrugging. _

_"Right well I better get onto the cookies otherwise Mio and Ami will go crazy with hungry" said Evelyn smiling. "I'll do the mixing you sit down" said Sasuke smiling. "You know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk, cook, and all that" said Evelyn rolling her eyes. "I worry you get sick easily, especially when you're pregnant" said Sasuke frowning. _

_"Along with getting sick easily I get pregnant easily…one of us seriously has to get fixed" said Evelyn annoyed. "After my boys" said Sasuke smirking. "Right okay after your boys" said Evelyn sighing smiling. "So are you gonna tell everyone or do I get to" asked Sasuke smirking. "You can deal with Naruto's what and yells about knocking me up for the fourth time" said Evelyn sighing. _

_"Good I want to rub it in that dobe's face. My family is bigger" said Sasuke eagerly, imagining the look on Naruto's face._

Jolting awake Sasuke looked around confused, was he back, seeing a red headed Naruto he sighed in relief he was back. That was a rather nice dream, a nice possible future one he wouldn't mind having despite having to wear a tiara.

Those little girls were too cute, and were sweet just like their mother. But the problem Yume talked about, not fitting in that was something he needed to work on after all he didn't want his kids to feel that way. "Naruto" said Sasuke catching his attention.

"Yeah…and why use my name that's not like you…are you really Sasuke" asked Naruto glaring at him. Rolling his eyes Sasuke let out a growl "Shut up dobe" he said annoyed. "Well then what you want" asked Naruto scowling.

"Can I ask you a favor" asked Sasuke sighing, "What kinda favor" asked Naruto curious gazing at Sasuke with a smile. "…When me and Evelyn have kids be their uncle and take them to your world from time to time. I want them to be able to go to a place they can use their powers" said Sasuke softly.

"…You want me to be an uncle" said Naruto surprised, "You want Naruto to be an uncle to your kids" said Sakura shocked.

"You want Naruto the boy you've fought since school to be an uncle to your children are you alright Sasuke is you not sleeping finally getting to your head" asked Kakashi stunned. "I'm right in my head, no sleep isn't gonna hurt me. Just tell me will you do that and protect them with your own life if they go over" asked Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

Watching him for a moment a wide grinned split across Naruto's face, "Yeah I'll do it I'll be their uncle and I'll protect them like my own I promise" he said nodding vigorously. "Why are you even asking for something like that" asked Sakura stunned.

"None of your business…now where's Evelyn…is dinner already over" asked Sasuke looking around to see it was dark out and the kitchen was dark. "Yeah Evie make the yummy pasta stuff the sauce was kinda sweet" said Naruto grinning. "She went up to her room" said Sakura pointing to the stairs. "I guess I should go see if I'm ungrounded" said Sasuke making his way upstairs.

Taking his time Sasuke slowly opened the door peeking in to see Evelyn reading a book the TV on for background noise like she liked. Stepping in slowly he watched her twitch but she didn't look up, going about his business Sasuke showered and dressed for bed. Walking toward the door to head back down he listen for her, "Sasuke" she said when he reached for the door.

"Yeah" he said hopeful looking back at her.

Sighing she patted the area next to her, "You can come back to bed already" she said smiling. "Really…I can" he said smiling. "I don't want Naruto to die so I don't really have a choice do I" she said smiling. "I get to touch you now to right" he said climbing onto the bed.

"Yeah" said Evelyn smiling, "Good because I've been dying to do this" he said grabbing her hand and kissing her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think**


	46. Forty Six

**Hello everyone sorry about the delay but I've been having issuse with my brain. I only have problems with this story, even though I love it so lol. Well I hope you will all enjoy the new chapter so have fun reading it :)**

* * *

Flawless pale skin, dark deep black eyes, plump smooth lips, high cheekbones, a slender neck, shaggy spiky black hair with bangs that framed his beautiful face. A hard body that looked like it was sculpted from stone. Sasuke truly was a being of great beauty, with his looks alone he could get any woman he wanted, any girl.

Sasuke Uchiha was truly beautiful and through an odd twist in fate he was hers.

In the beginning Sasuke was a cold blood killer he was ruthless and cruel always ready to kill those in his way. He fell into the darkness and closed his eyes to any light that might make itself known. Now he was with her and he didn't speak of revenge anymore, but she wonder if it was truly gone from his heart. They never really had a talk about it and she couldn't help but wonder would he give it up for her. "You really are a great artist" said Sakura peering over her shoulder.

Jumping in surprised Evelyn looked back to stare into the girls green eyes, "Um thanks Sakura" she said surprised.

"So how long did it take you to get like this" asked Sakura seating herself next to Evelyn watching the boys. "…Hmmm I started around five didn't actually get serious till eight I started sketching around fourteen, but painting I've done all my life. Although when I began they were crude finger paintings, I started actual paintings when I was six. My dad got me an easel and I was so into it I painted all the time getting better with each one, I practice so much I got better" said Evelyn shrugging.

"So you trained in art like we trained in the ninja arts" said Sakura nonchalantly.

"Basically, art was the only thing I was good at. I was never any good at socializing with people because I spent all my time reading no one knew what I was talking about. Which gave them plenty of material to mock me with; I was the weirdo who spoke another language. Not really though I just knew bigger words then what their idiotic minds could comprehend. But I was the girl who could spend an hour staring at a tree. I was the girl who brought a new book to school every day, and I was the girl who could finish a book, that took most a month, in a single sitting" said Evelyn sighing.

"Guess you were a real outsider" said Sakura smirking.

"Just like you in the beginning forehead. Then you jumped on the Sasuke bandwagon and I guess started hanging out with other Sasuke groupies. After that you made friends with the other rookies" said Evelyn. "…You really do know everything about our world" said Sakura frowning at her.

"I didn't have friends so I had to do something with my free time; I turned to manga yours was gaining popularity so I read it. When I first started I felt a kinship with Naruto, no one ever liked him and here no one liked me, plus we were both lonely. I felt like I found a friend, a comrade. Sure the reasons were different but he would have truly understood what it's like" said Evelyn smiling.

"Naruto was always alone" said Sakura.

"One of the reasons I don't like you is because you always cause him pain. You hurt his feelings and you always rejected him" said Evelyn truthful looking over to gauge her reaction. "I was a kid then" said Sakura guilty.

"You still do it" said Evelyn going back to her drawing; "Are you trying to pick a fight?" asked Sakura annoyed her eye twitching.

"Sorry but if you don't like the truth you shouldn't talk to me" said Evelyn shrugging.

"You really don't like me" said Sakura muttering.

"You don't like me" said Evelyn looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No not particularly…I hate it, you just snapped him out of it like it was nothing in less than a month" said Sakura glaring at her.

"I didn't do anything Sakura, I was just myself. I just spent my days like always reading and drawing with the TV on for background noise. I also wrote my stories, and then I make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If he got hungry between meals I make him a snack. When house work needed to be done I did it, that's all I didn't actually do anything with Sasuke. He would follow me around and watch me work but that's about all. The whole relationship thing was actually him, I wanted nothing to do with him, sure I found him attractive but I only liked Itachi" said Evelyn sighing.

"…What exactly made him start liking you?" asked Sakura curious.

Standing up Evelyn frowned as she thought it over, what was it that got him to actually consider pursing her.

"Um…to tell you the truth I don't know. I remember the first time he expressed interest that was when he reopened his side wound. He was getting sick so I put him to bed and just took care of him; it was the first night we slept in the same bed. He reached out and called me mom; I couldn't pull away from him after that so we ended up sleeping together. Then my mom came home and she took care of him, after that I gave him some soup and he started babbling about marrying me" said Evelyn blushing making her way into the living room Sakura following after her.

Watching Evelyn sit Sakura couldn't believe what she hears, "…So basically you enticed him by acting like a mom" said Sakura in disbelief, that was all it took to get him. "I guess he likes mom figures" said Evelyn shrugging smiling. "I don't like mom figures I like weak, shy, cute housewives" said Sasuke appearing with a red face Naruto who was wiping off snow from his face. "Housewife" said Sakura frowning. "I don't want a ninja wife, all it leads to is a bossy wife who tries to control everything. Housewives as soft spoken they cook and clean, they takes care of this kids and husbands, they're perfect" said Sasuke.

"Your sexist" said Naruto frowning.

"No I'm not if Evelyn wants a career she can have one. But she'll still be a housewife in my eyes she can cook, clean, and nurture our kids which is a housewife in my eyes" said Sasuke shrugging. "I'll be the best housewife I can be" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"Evie no you're supposed to go Sasuke you sexist and slap him" said Naruto groaning.

"It's alright with me Naruto; after all I don't mind being a housewife. Not everyone is career hungry" said Evelyn laughing. "I still can't believe she's what you want" said Sakura looking at Sasuke. "I like what I like" said Sasuke. "She's so cutesy though she couldn't be sexy if her life depended on it" said Sakura snippily, "That's exactly why I like her, girls who act sexy look like idiots to me. What I find sexy is when Evelyn gets a cute oblivious look on her face, it makes the need arise" said Sasuke staring at Evelyn hungrily making her flush red as she shyly adverted her eyes.

"That look works too" he said smirking.

"Shut up" cried Evelyn embarrassed.

"Evie you like me more than Sasuke right he's always making you blush and grabbing at you I don't so you like me better right" cried Naruto hugging her smirking at Sasuke who scowled in return. "Naruto I like you a lot but I like Sasuke a smidge more…he makes me feel nice. But you're a great friend, I've always wanted to be your friend" said Evelyn patting his head. "You did" said Naruto surprised.

"Yeah you were a great inspiration no matter how much in the beginning people didn't look at you or they did what they did you were still strong. You proved to everyone you could be someone, plus you were so cute when you were sad I just wanted to reach in and give you a hug. Lots of girls in my world feel that way. They wanted to hug you and Gaara, Neji and Lee too. Basically any of you with a sob story…Masashi Kishimoto really gave a lot of you sad lives" said Evelyn.

"What about my story?" asked Sakura curious.

"What being made fun of for your forehead?" asked Evelyn looking at her.

"It's not the worst story but what did they think of it" asked Sakura eager.

"Well some people like you but some people actually hated you more because you betrayed your best friend all over a boy" said Evelyn shrugging. "I hate this world" said Sakura annoyed. "Why because not everyone doesn't worship or make excuses for you" asked Evelyn with a small smirk. "You're trying to start a fight" said Sakura glaring at Evelyn making a move toward her only to stop when Sasuke stood in front of her with a glare.

"Sakura-chan she's just playing with you" said Naruto smiling, "And Evie be nice" said Naruto patting Evelyn's head. "I'm always nice" said Evelyn pouting. "Always" said Naruto knowingly. "Alright maybe not always but she started it" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"I can finish it too" said Sakura threateningly.

"And I can finish you" threaten Sasuke glaring at Sakura who looked away with a pout. "You're really starting to come out of your shell Evelyn" said Kakashi appearing. "Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto happily. "Where have you been?" asked Sasuke eyeing Kakashi annoyed. "Out and about looking for the little trout…no such luck" said Kakashi sighing. "Maybe you should take me next time" said Evelyn speaking up ignoring Sasuke who looked over at her with a glare.

"You won't be getting anywhere near that psychopath" yelled Sasuke.

"I go near you every day what's the difference" cried Evelyn frowning. "I won't hurt you" growled Sasuke, "Notice how he didn't deny the psychopath" said Kakashi speaking up. "But he's went after me that means I'll be go bait" said Evelyn frowning. "No it means he's a danger to you and not to be messed with" cried Sasuke.

"But if I can lure him out we could get this pushed behind us" said Evelyn frowning, "No you hear me you're not putting yourself in danger you got it. I don't care if you get angry with me you can hate me all you want as long as you're safe and sound" yelled Sasuke glaring at her. "But-" cried Evelyn.

"NO" yelled Sasuke forcefully.

"Sasuke let up she just wants to help out" said Naruto defensively.

"I don't care I want her safe not mangled" yelled Sasuke angry. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Sasuke she has no experience at all she be more of a liability then help" said Kakashi truthful before noticing Evelyn deflate slightly. "It was nice of you to offer Evelyn but you're not a ninja, if that thing holds us all up you be a fish out of water in a very dangerous place" said Kakashi patting her head.

Looking up Evelyn nodded, "I get it I'm too weak to be with you all" she said softly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Evie" said Naruto hugging Evelyn.

"I wish I was useful" sighed Evelyn.

"Evie your useful you're a witch that can control Sasuke that's not an easy feat" said Naruto grinning at her. Letting out a loud sigh Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not a witch and I don't control him" she cried annoyed. "How else did you change him" cried Naruto. "I didn't he changed himself how many times do I have to tell you" cried Evelyn frowning. Frowning himself Naruto shook his head, "I can't believe he changed himself it's unbelievable" said Naruto stubbornly.

"Geez thanks so much" said Sasuke rolling his eyes annoyed with him. "I'm going for a walk" said Evelyn sighing heading for the doors when Naruto and Sasuke started their, annoy each other war. Walking through the snow Evelyn took a path along the forest, walking along the path she sighed as she looked into the woods. Looking in she was surprised to see a flash of gold. "Hello" she called out squinting her eyes as she peered into the woods.

She couldn't exactly see anything out there.

Frowning she looked back at the house. Should she go back to house and tell them. That strange boy was someone to worry about, pondering the though she decided to go ahead. The boy had stayed out of sight for this long she doubted her would get caught by her. Running into the woods she finally got to the spot to see melted snow all around and footsteps. Maybe she was wrong. Backing away she turned to go back only to stop.

There he was.

The little boy who was causing problems, the one who attacked the boys and mini kidnaped her. "Oh…wow!" she said stunned freezing on spot. Standing opposite of the boy Evelyn found it hard to breath, "This cannot be happening. I've become one of the stupid girls in horror movies. I know better" said Evelyn annoyed with herself.

Why did she have to follow?

Why?

Why was she so stupid?

Standing completely still Evelyn flinched when the boy made his way toward her. "Um please don't" she said taking a step back. _'I'm not going to hurt you'_ said a voice in her head. "Who said that?" asked Evelyn touching her head. _'The person in front of you Evelyn" _said the voice once more.

Looking at the boy Evelyn frowned, he could talk well at least talk with telepathy. It sounded so weird, people always imagined what it would sound like and it was strange. It was something like an echo but not quite all the way. It was like an echoed that stopped half way.

"Alright…well this is strange" said Evelyn frowning.

_"Don't get people talking in your head often?"_ he asked sarcastically.

"My world is normal, so as far as I know there aren't powers. So no not often" said Evelyn frowning at the boy. _"Why hasn't the goddess contacted you? She gave you power with her power, it means she's in contact with you so she hasn't contacted you?" _he demanded.

"Um I don't know it's like the connection is weak. She can't get through and when she does its all static and makes my head hurt. Sasuke and the others think it's you who's causing it" said Evelyn frowning. _'Why blame me?"_ he asked angrily. "Because you're the only new thing in my world besides them and when they were here and the goddess could still talk. How you get here?" asked Evelyn bending down to get level with him.

_"…I woke up here"_ he said looking around with a frown.

"You don't know how you got here? Are you hungry, afraid?" she asked concerned.

_"Gods eat for pleasure not because they need to. And I'm the strongest thing here I don't need to be afraid"_ said the boy glaring at her. "…Sorry" she said embarrassed. _'I'll come back to talk to you while I look into this connection thing. DO NOT TELL THEM ABOUT ME" _he boomed in her head.

"Ow alright I won't" she said holding her head flinching in pain.

_"Good now quickly head back your boyfriend is coming" _said the boy disappearing.

Watching his spot for a few seconds before she turned back and started to run toward her path it wouldn't take Sasuke long to reach her. Running she got about a yard away from the spot before Sasuke jump down from the trees. Letting out a startled scream Evelyn fell on her butt, "Sorry" he said pulling her up looking back into the woods. "What were you doing in the woods?" he asked stepping forward.

Pushing him forward she smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing…I thought I saw something, a deer but it turned out to be nothing at all" she said trying to sound disappointed. "If you want to see a deer I can find you one" he said smiling amused.

"That's okay I'm cold I want to go home" she said smiling at him.

"Come on then" he said pulling her close.

Looking away guiltily Evelyn looked back at the woods, she didn't have a choice but she still felt bad lying to Sasuke. She didn't want to have to lie to him, it didn't feel right. Looking down at Evelyn Sasuke frowned, she lied to him. She didn't want to he could tell that but she did. Why? Why did she lie to him? "Evie" he said softly catching her attention. Looking up at him her face had a small smile gracing her lips but her eyes were filled with guilt she was such an open book.

Whenever they did start to build a life together she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him.

"Yes" she asked her voice timid. "You know you can tell me anything right" he said softly looking down at her. Watching panic cross her face briefly he watched an awkward smile work its way across her face. "I-I know" she said her voice cracking, but she still didn't tell him her secret.

Frowning he pushed it away; it was probably nothing to serious.

No need to try and get the truth out of her. "Come on Evelyn your hand is freezing" he said pulling her forward when he picked up the pace. "Alright" she said walking faster after him. Walking back in silence, Evelyn looked up at the sky. When you could see the sky it was pale blue, but it was mostly covered in silver clouds.

"That looks really pretty" said Evelyn smiling.

"What the sky…it just the sky" said Sasuke frowning. "Yeah but all those colors, the shapes, the swirls its beautiful. It's all natural. No human can create something as beautiful as nature. Only nature itself can create such a beautiful sky" said Evelyn smiling.

Looking up Sasuke frowned he couldn't see what was so great about the sky, "I like days like this everything is quiet and it feels peaceful!" said Evelyn looking over at him with a smile. "Whatever you say Evie" he said shrugging. "Sasuke do you like being in my world" asked Evelyn curious.

Looking at her he frowned, "What makes you ask?" he asked her.

"Just curious, I still don't know what you think or feel when I can't feel it through the link. I'm still getting to know you" she said smiling at him. "Well…it's not horrible. I don't feel any of the pressure from my world in your world" said Sasuke shrugging. "Do you really think you can be happy here" asked Evelyn hopeful.

"…I've been seeing many different futures. There a somewhere I'm here. There are others where I'm in my world. And I have to say the ones here with you are the best. So yes I think I can be really happy in your world Evie" he said smiling. "Will you tell me about them" asked Evelyn smiling.

"Sure" said Sasuke smiling.

* * *

Staring at the cake in front of her Winter frowned; it was a pile of goop. "It doesn't look that bad" said Itachi by her side. Looking over at him with a frown Winter rolled her eyes, "Stop being so damn nice. It sucks, it's a pile of goop" she said dumping it in the sink.

"At least it had some solid lumps" said Itachi encouragingly. "Shut up before I band you again" said Winter moodily. Chuckling Itachi smiled at her, "Why is it so important for you to be to cook?" he asked. "Maybe…I want to cook…for a special someone" she said embarrassed.

Smiling Itachi reached over, "I don't need meals all I need is you" he said softly.

Sighing Winter nodded, "Okay, but still I would like to be able to cook. It would be nice to be able to make a homemade meal like Evelyn. She always makes such delicious food. Everyone loves it I want to experience that" said Winter looking over at him. "Get lessons from her then" he said shrugging.

"I suppose I should but it just makes me feel so unwomanly" she said sighing.

"Winter your all woman with or without the cooking skills" said Itachi leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I still like to be able to cook. Otherwise I'll have to stick to modeling and hire myself a chef" said Winter sighing sitting on a stool. "Why not? I know you like modeling at least the traveling that goes with it" he watching her. "Yeah…I've been thinking about it but I want to be a nurse but I really like modeling" she said softly. "Finishing all your schooling and once your career ends as a model or if you feel you don't want to do it anymore. You can always do nursing" he said running his fingers through her hair. "Are you natural blonde" he asked curious.

"Yes, no bleaching for me" she said smiling.

"…Do blonde jokes annoy you" he asked intrigued. "They use to but I don't care anymore. Evie always told me when I got annoyed with people who made those jokes I was just adding fuel to the fire. She was right of course; me getting angry only made them happy. But it doesn't matter to me anymore I am who I am. And I'm happy with myself. I'm not the smartest but I am in no ways dumb. I'm pretty if I don't say so myself" said Winter smiling at him.

"Your more than pretty you're gorgeous" said Itachi leaning toward Winter to kiss her.

Kissing him back Winter sighed lovingly when they parted, "Itachi you are too good to be true" said Winter happily. "Not really, just trying to be the perfect one for you. I've never really like someone this much before…I could be in love with you" he said smiling. Pulling away Winter blinked in shock, "…Really… I've never had a guy say they were even close to loving me" she said stunned. "Too soon?" he asked amused.

"Hell no…I'm just surprised I've never had a guy come close to loving me" she said beaming at him. "Well I think I'm almost there" he said stroking her cheek lovingly. "…Itachi can you do something for me" she asked hopeful. "Anything" he said nodding.

"Itachi I want you to met my parents!" she said excited.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts :)**


	47. Forty Seven

**Hi everyone I have a new chapter and I hope you will like it!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Itachi was worried.

He was actually easy to read and usually he always kept his emotions in check even now with them . But he was as open as a book. "Evie pay attention" said Sasuke getting her attention. Jumping Evelyn turned back to their game. Sasuke had dug up her dad's old chessboard, then after he learned the rules he forced her to play. Which was pointless and a waste of time he always won.

She was never any good at chess.

She couldn't predict others moves or plan out her own, it caused her a headache. "You've lost again" he said moving his queen into checkmate. "I told you I'm no good Sasuke" said Evelyn sighing. "You're not paying attention" he said setting up the board again. "I couldn't win if I did I hate chess" she cried frowning.

"No excuses" he said. "How about we play something I want" she said pouting. "Fine what do you want to play" he said smiling. "Candyland" said Evelyn smiling. "Candyland I want to play!" yelled Naruto running over to them. "You would want to play something childish he would like wouldn't you" said Sasuke sighing annoyed.

"I wanna play!" yelled Naruto excited.

"I'll go get it" said Evelyn happy.

Watching her run off Sasuke sighed before turning to face his brother. "Will you stop with your worrying your distracting Evelyn" snapped Sasuke. "Shut up teme he's just worried his girlfriend wants him to meet his parents anyone would be worried" said Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"It's nothing to worry about, you meet them act like you're the perfect boy then they love you. That's how it was with Evelyn's mom. I acted like I was the perfect guy she fell for the charm" said Sasuke shrugging. "That's not true momma was weary of you. She only fell for your charm when you were doing the whole fake cheerful boyfriend routine" said Evelyn appearing behind Sasuke lightly hitting him on the head with Candyland. Walking around him she sat on the left of him putting down the box. "I don't think my mom really likes you. I mean she thinks your good for me but I don't think she likes you all that much" said Evelyn.

"Oh please your mom likes me and your aunt wants me" said Sasuke frowning.

Frowning herself Evelyn nodded, "That's true" she said shuddering.

"This isn't helping me at all" said Itachi sitting on the couch.

Turning to face him Evelyn smiled before grabbing his hand to get his attention.

"Itachi you already know before Sasuke I was basically in love with you. So trust me when I say this. All you have to do is be your true self. I loved you because I could always see the person inside, the kind hearted soul who loved his little brother and didn't want violence. You're a great person so you don't need to try to impress them. But if it helps I can make something for you to take with. Gifts are always nice. And I can make you bouquets for Winter and Mrs. Evans. Girls no matter how old melt at flowers" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"Watch what you say about loving him" snapped Sasuke. "Sasuke don't be a baby. My feelings are for you now, but I do still like Itachi just not the way I use too. He's family and I want him to be okay when he meets Winter's parents. Normal boys worry" she said pointedly. Scoffing Sasuke looked away, "Thank you Evelyn" said Itachi giving her a warm smile. Blushing Evelyn nodded before frowning when Sasuke grabbed the back of her shirt dragging her over to him.

Pulling her into his lap he scowled at her, "I won't take you smiling at other boys. I'm the only one who should be on the receiving end of those smiles" said Sasuke annoyed. "I don't like him anymore what's so wrong with it" she cried with a pout.

"Because you're mine and only mine okay. I don't share got it" he snapped.

"You're childish" she said trying to pull away from him. But of course she couldn't budge, which was to be expected. Sasuke's body was hard as a rock while she was all soft and weak. She had no muscle at all. "You're as weak as a kitten you know that" said Sasuke smirking nuzzling her neck with a smirk. Blushing beat red Evelyn struggled more, "I'll stop if you stop you're struggling. It's putting me in the mood" said Sasuke nonchalantly.

Getting up Naruto yanked Evelyn from Sasuke, "Stop embarrassing her" he told him sitting Evelyn next to him. "Thank you Naruto" she muttered relieved. "You really should stop being cruel to her Sasuke. She's going to slap you one day" said Itachi chuckling amused finally relaxing.

"Won't hurt she's got no strength and her hands are soft and dainty…you think she get some calluses from painting but nope her hands are still so soft" said Sasuke watching her. Blushing Evelyn looked down at her hands "I use lotion …I don't want calluses" she said shrugging. "Calluses are good they show you work" said Sakura rolling her eyes. "But I don't want my hands to be rough" said Evelyn frowning.

"Don't listen to her I like your hands soft…I prefer you didn't ever show you worked" said Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused. "Princess's don't work" said Sasuke shrugging. "Can we stop talking about what Sasuke likes I keep realizing how pathetic I am with each work that comes out of his mouth" said Evelyn sighing. "What's wrong with my taste" snapped Sasuke.

"You want a weakling who obeys your every whim, who can cook and clean and when she's not doing that she a princess. Who gets waited on hand and foot which is why she has such soft hands. So basically I'm a housewife stuck in the fifties who acts like a spoiled princess…I'm the enemy of women" said Evelyn laying her head against the table. "You're not like that Evie. Your warm and inviting you're like a mom but you look like a princess that's all" said Naruto grinning down at her.

"Really!" she said happily.

"Yep but your cuter then princesses" he said winking at her.

Beaming Evelyn hugged Naruto, "Thank you" she said happily. "Basterd" snapped Sasuke standing up angry. "Here we go again" said Sakura sighing. "He's so possessive" said Itachi shaking his head. "You think he was always an only child" said Kakashi amused watching Naruto struggle with Sasuke.

"Cut it out you two" cried Evelyn her armed wrapped around Sasuke as she tried to pull him off of Naruto.

* * *

Lying on her stomach watching the cartoons from Adult Swim Evelyn sighed as she waited for Sasuke. He disappeared an hour before bed and she hadn't seen him since, "Su-Su where are you" she said softly. Looking over at the window she kept hoping he finally climb through with his usual look that said don't ask.

"Does my princess miss me" someone whispered into her ear.

Jumping Evelyn was stunned to feel his warm body pressing into her back, his lips touching the back of her neck. Shivering Evelyn looked over her shoulder, "Sasuke" she said blushing. "Did you miss me" he asked flipping her over on her back. "N-No" said Evelyn looking away embarrassed.

"Yeah right you're an awful liar" he said smirking kissing her.

Kissing back Evelyn wrapped her arms around Sasuke pulling him close, she always felt safe from everything when he held her. Pulling away he sat up pulling her up with him. "You were mean to me today, you know" he said kissing the corner of her mouth. "H-How?" she asked trembling when he lead a trail of kisses down his jaw.

"Smiling at Naruto, being nice to Itachi, and telling me you mom dislikes me. You've been a very naughty girl today!" he said stopping at her neck smirking while she trembled under him. "I was being nice" she whined. Getting level with her Sasuke frowned, "Your only allowed to be nice to me no one else" he grumbled.

"I'm nice I can't be mean" she said frowning at him.

Smirking Sasuke nodding sitting up, "Yeah that's true you don't have a mean bone in your body I bet when you have your mood swing you'll never get angry you'll just cry the whole time because your angry" said Sasuke chuckling. "I'm sorry if I do get angry…but know it's just the hormone imbalance right" said Evelyn hopeful.

"I know" he said kissing her forehead.

"Sasuke do you think we'll really be able to stay together" asked Evelyn frowning.

"Yes I do" he said nodding seating himself at the head of the bed in the pillows.

Crawling to him Evelyn laid her head on his chest pulling the covers up around them, "I'm afraid…what if we can't be? What if we can't be together because you're not from here? I can't live without you now, I don't even know how I did before. You make me happy which is weird since you've made so many unhappy" said Evelyn frowning. "You really know how to keep a conversation steered in the right direction don't you" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what I'll do without you. I don't want to be lonely anymore Sasuke. I always hated it but I didn't want anyone to relieve me of that loneliness till you" said Evelyn worried.

Sitting up Sasuke made Evelyn turned to look at him, "Evie…I don't care if I have to fight the gods… I want a life with you. I've seen what we can have and I want that whether it be good or bad. You want to know why because it's our future and any future with you is worth experiencing" he said smiling.

"I want to spend my future with you too" she said beaming. "Of course you do" said Sasuke smirking arrogantly. "I'm glad you're my future husband…with your looks our kids will be adorable just like you. That's one of the only reason I like your looks" said Evelyn happily. "The only reason" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay it's nice having a pretty boyfriend but honestly I'm jealous you're Mr. Perfect-Gorgeous and I'm the plain jane you married or will marry" said Evelyn shrugging.

"Your very beautiful Evie" said Sasuke giving her a loving kiss.

Sighing she looked at him, "You just say that because-" "Because I'm the one who wants you. I want you for your kind heart and for your body and your looks. I'm attracted to you Evelyn so you are beautiful" he said smiling flicking her head. Smiling back Evelyn looked away shyly, "But you really only like the fact I'm good looking means our kids will be cute. Because whoever you have kids with will be cute. Hell if you had kids with Naruto they be adorable" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"You and Itachi were so cute as kids. I like the episodes when you think back on your past memories with him. It was so nice seeing you two so innocent and cute" said Evelyn fondly. "…I miss those days. But there's no reason to think of them anymore, they're in the past as simple as that" said Sasuke shrugging.

"It's okay to remember the past you know. I mean it can be refreshing" said Evelyn smiling at him. "I prefer to not think of the past. Of the pain I went through" he said angrily. "That's why you're so angry. If you would talk it out with someone you could get better. Talking about your problems is always the answer bottling them up inside isn't" said Evelyn frowning. "Eve I want to sleep no more talk okay" he said frowning.

"Sorry" she whispered pulling down the blanket on her side slipping under.

"There's no reason to be sorry…but before you go to bed here" said Sasuke pulling out a single long stem orange rose.

"A flower!" she said taking it.

"You said girls like flowers" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she said happily sniffing the sweet aroma.

"You deserve it you take good care of everyone. Especially me" he said smiling.

* * *

Setting down a plate of pancakes and fresh fruit in front of Itachi Evelyn sat to his left, "Itachi you're making too big of deal of this. Just relax it's not like you're on a deadly mission. You were less tense when you fought Sasuke for real" said Evelyn concerned.

"I've never had to do this. I dated two girls in my life and I didn't have to meet their parents their parents knew me" said Itachi sighing. "Just calm down I've been it a few time I can give you tips if you want. I mean Winter's had a few boyfriends over and I've been there when they came over. I know what her dad likes I can help you" said Evelyn smiling at him. "That could help" he said relieved.

"Okay then, well her dad hates it when the guy orders her around. He gets really pissed when they do that. Don't touch anywhere but her hand and if you feel like testing the waters you can wrap an arm around her just do touch the obvious places. Then you need to remember to be a gentleman but not overly so. Like pull out her seat, help with things, and if you start talking about her future do what's best for her. He doesn't want someone to agree with him on whatever or have her do what they want. He wants a boy that will look after his little girl and will want her happy but wants the best for her" said Evelyn.

"…Sounds easy enough" he said shrugging.

"Trust me Itachi you have nothing to worry about. I only wish Sasuke would have been like you he wasn't exactly downright rude but he wasn't polite. He was just Sasuke" said Evelyn chuckling. "That sounds like him" said Itachi shaking his head smiling amused.

"If you want I can come with too, you know as back up I know how to butter up Mr. Evans" said Evelyn smiling.

"Only way you're going is with me as your date" said Sasuke appearing behind her reaching over her plucking a blueberry from her plate. "Why can't I go alone?" asked Evelyn frowning. "Because your my girlfriend not his" said Sasuke sitting next to her taking a strawberry next. Frowning at him Evelyn shook her head, "I would have never taken you as the jealous type" she said sighing. "I'm not jealous I'm possessive" said Sasuke sternly.

"Call it what you want Sasuke but a leopard can't change its spots" said Itachi smiling.

"…You're not good at quotes so stop trying" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "That's a very good quote" said Evelyn. "Is not" said Sasuke stubbornly. "Oh but Evelyn it's alright I can do this alone. Thank you for offering though" said Itachi grateful.

"I'll still do the flowers and food though I know what Mr. Evans likes" said Evelyn smiling.

"How do you know him so well?" asked Sasuke taking more fruit.

Pushing the plate over to him Evelyn smiled, "I grew up with Winter when she couldn't come over here to watch me I went over there. He was like a second dad to me" said Evelyn happily. "A second dad" said Sasuke repeating her words. "Yes" said Evelyn nodding.

"Well I'll be going now I have to go get Winter then she's taking me to that mall so she can pick out my clothes. Apparently my choices are…depressing" said Itachi looking down at his clothes. "Hey I picked out your clothes you and Sasuke look best in dark colors it make you two look all pretty and mysterious" said Evelyn offended. "I like my clothes you pick Evelyn no worries with me. But Winter thinks I should dress in lighter colors" said Itachi.

"But you won't look good in light colors…well you will because you're an Uchiha and you guys are gorgeous no matter what. But you look best in dark colors" yelled Evelyn crossing her arms. "Now I know why you glared at that girl who brought the whites and light blues over" said Sasuke chuckling.

"You look good in dark" said Evelyn pouting. "I use to were white…did you like that outfit" asked Sasuke smirking. "No you ran around half naked plus it was white I preferred when you wore the outfit similar to it and it was tinged grey" said Evelyn frowning. "…Your weird Eve" said Sasuke sighing. "Why?" asked Evelyn.

"He probably wanted to know if you liked how he revealed himself" said Itachi chuckling ignoring Sasuke's glared.

"That reminds me…you hate how girls throw themselves at you so why did you wear a revealing outfit to show off your chest. Girls would throw themselves at you even fast because of that" said Evelyn frowning. "All of your outfits were like that" said Evelyn frowning. "…Maybe I was showing off for a certain person" said Sasuke shrugging. "Who, it surely wasn't me I mean you didn't even know I existed back then" said Evelyn jealous. "Just teasing I wore them because they were what I wanted to wear. I had no reason for choosing them" he said smirk poking her forehead.

Frowning Evelyn looked away a blush staining her cheeks, "Evelyn you really are cute" said Itachi chuckling patting her on the head before getting up to leave. "Evelyn let's go for a walk" said Sasuke holding out a hand for her. "A walk?" she questioned. "Yes a walk I want to walk with you" he said sighing. Standing she flashed him an apologetic look; she knew he hated to repeat himself.

Following him outside once she was dressed Evelyn walked side by side with Sasuke. Leading her out into the woods Sasuke eventually reached over and grabbed her hand, "Evelyn what did you see out here yesterday?" he asked watching her carefully. Frowning Evelyn looked at him, "I'm sorry I can't" she said frowning.

"Why?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"I just can't I'm sorry" she said worried. "Evie" said Sasuke warningly. "Sasuke I just can't okay. Please don't push it, I know you want to know but I really can't tell" said Evelyn frowning. "Why?" he questioned. "Because I'm not allowed to talk about it, but don't worry it's nothing to worry about I promise you that" said Evelyn giving him a small smile. Watching her Sasuke's face stayed stone cold smooth as he studied her nervous face but he could tell she was honest. After all Evelyn couldn't lie to him if she wanted to, she was ruled by her emotions.

"If you're in trouble you better tell me right away. I don't want anything to happen to you. I rather not losing anything else, so please don't do anything stupid" he asked. Nodding Evelyn leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you…and trust me I'm fairly certain it's nothing to worry about okay" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"I hope not" he said frowning. Walking in silence Evelyn hummed quietly as they walked through the woods, the snow made the woods look so pretty. Ice hung off branches twinkling like Christmas decorations snow blanketed everything, if was a wonderful winter wonderland. "Evelyn I want to show you something" said Sasuke pausing. "What?" she asked curious. "Climb on" he said making his way in front of her bending down a little.

Frowning Evelyn backed away a little, she hated going through the trees.

It was so fast her head spun and they were always up so high.

"Come on Evelyn I haven't dropped you yet have I" he said looking back with a smirk. "Alright I'm coming" she said wrapping her arms around him before he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. "Your too light Evelyn you need to gain weight" said Sasuke shaking his head leaping up into the trees.

"I didn't eat a lot as a kid, I was really picky. Then when I got older I sometimes forget to eat because of painting. I should have gained weight after puberty most kids do but I didn't" said Evelyn frowning. "I one of my visions of the future you gained a lot of weight because you got pregnant so I guess you'll finally get some meat on your bones when I knock you up. Which apparently is easy for me" said Sasuke amused.

"Shut up" said Evelyn blushing.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, I don't blame you not being able to keep your hands off of me" said Sasuke chuckling. "Be quiet" said Evelyn reaching forward pinching his cheek. Stopping on a branch Sasuke slapped her hand away, "Cut it out Evie" he said.

"I wonder why you always have visions of the future and kids are always in it…do you think they have something to do with it" asked Evelyn curious.

"Who knows maybe, maybe not? Perhaps when I go back over I have to convince the leaders to let me come back here rather than stay over there and let them punish me. And they're giving me these visions to show them" said Sasuke frowning. "I think the God is trying to show you what you can have if you let go of your hatred and angry" said Evelyn softly.

Peering over his shoulder to look at her Sasuke frowned; "If there something you want to talk to me about" he asked leaping off again.

Holding onto him tightly Evelyn rested her head on his back, "…Have you given it up? If the God and Goddess give you a choice me or your revenge what would happen? Would you leave me behind and destroy Kohona?" asked Evelyn almost hoping he wouldn't answer. She knew how important his revenge was even if it made no sense and was wrong. But she also knew how important he was to her. If he left her she wouldn't recover from it, she wasn't strong like him always finding fuel to keep going. "Evelyn" said Sasuke quietly.

"I know how important it is to you I really do but you can only have one. I know it's unfair but it's the truth and I know it's selfish but I want it to be me. But if it isn't then I like to prepare myself Sasuke" said Evelyn hugging him tighter. Falling silence Sasuke kept hopping through the woods and Evelyn couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Did this mean he wasn't going to choose her, but rather choose revenge over her?

She really believed deep in her heart he would choose her. But apparently she was wrong. It only too five more minutes before they arrived at the place. Placing his hands over her eyes Sasuke moved behind her, "Okay walk with me alright" he said. "What is it?" she asked confused.

"It's a surprised hence me covering eyes. Seriously Evelyn don't be dumb like Naruto" said Sasuke joking a little.

"That's not funny" she grumbled stumbling forward while he moved forward his chest bumping into her back.

"Shhh" said Sasuke finally stopping.

Slowing pulling his hands away Evelyn blinked before gasping. In front of them as a mini waterfall, it was frozen solid. It looked amazing! "I didn't know this was here!" she said excitedly. "I figured since you don't come out often. But you think nature is beautiful I figured you would love this…plus it's sorta nice" said Sasuke shrugging.

"Thank you Sasuke this is really cool" said Evelyn running up to him hugging him tightly.

Pulling back shyly she even gave him a small kiss as thanks. "It's no problem…I can show you other places later. I've been roaming around them when you get to doing something at the house and won't pay attention to me. So I have plenty of places to show you. As for you question earlier I have made a decision. I'm not choosing you Evelyn" said Sasuke staring at her blankly.

Feeling a stab at her heart Evelyn felt her jaw quiver as tears appeared in her eyes, "Don't cry Evelyn okay. Just listen before you start the water works" he said frowning at her.

Looking at her Evelyn bit her lip as she tried to stop her sobs. "Choosing between the two choices would me they are both equal but they aren't. My revenge is very important to me. It's one of the sole reasons I'm alive and as power as I am. It's a part of who I am" he said brushing back her hair. Nodding Evelyn wiped away her tears, "But you are life" he said surprising her. "Huh" she said looking at him hopeful.

"Evelyn family is more important than revenge even I can see that. I did everything I did for family I be pretty stupid to throw it away. You're my family now so there is no choice I'm with you okay" he said smiling softly at her. Letting out a sob Evelyn threw her arms around Sasuke, "Besides even I feel bad leaving a crybaby desperately in love we me" said Sasuke chuckling.

Letting out a laugh Evelyn kissed Sasuke happily.

She finally knew what he would choose between her and revenge.

She was glad he choose her!

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	48. Forty Eight

**Hey pals, I got a new chapter for you and can you say awesome. The Naruto manga has gotten even better also I totally called it I knew Madara would pawn the Kages. Nothing agianst them because I do love Garra but I knew he pawn them. Also very shocking news with Obito but at least now I know why Masashi Kishimoto wrote that mission of Kakashi's when he lost Obito. And now more then likly were going to learn how Rin dies.**

* * *

Frowning Naruto glared at Sasuke's back, it had bothered him since he came. Evelyn was such a good girl it was impossible for Sasuke to seduce her into being his girlfriend. It was impossible; Sasuke didn't even know how to pick up a girl. Yet there we was ahead of him holding hands with Evelyn, like it was nothing. It ticked him off why did Sasuke get such a cute girl who was so loving and caring. "Stop looking at me dobe" said Sasuke looking back with a glare.

"How did you get Evelyn teme? There is no way she could go with you willingly. She's a good girl and it's not like you have pickup lines or dating knowledge" said Naruto growling. "You don't exactly have experience in those fields either Naruto" said Sakura sighing. "Teh I have more than him" yelled Naruto pointing his finger at Sasuke glaring at the silent Uchiha. "Naruto please calm down" said Evelyn laying a hand on his shoulder.

"But I want to know what you see in that jerk. He makes girls cry, literally! There was this one time when we were kids this girl Misaka gave him a note to confess her love and he made her cry" yelled Naruto running in front of them pointing at Sasuke who stopped making Evelyn stop. "You made a girl cry?" asked Evelyn surprised looking over at him a little shocked.

She never knew he would get confessions.

She always thought the girls looked but didn't touch.

Looking away Sasuke let out a sigh, "It's not like I meant for it to happen. It just did, I said no I didn't like girls like her and she started balling like a baby" said Sasuke glowering. "Girls are sensitive you should have been more gentle" scolded Evelyn. "It was gonna hurt any way I said it. Besides she was a ninja she was gonna have to learn to toughen up anyways" said Sasuke shrugging. "You're so cruel" said Evelyn shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not true I was gentle with the girls from the village…they were the only cute ones in that whole town. If I actually dated back then I would have probably would have dated that shy brunette from the bookstore. She was a lot like you, expect your cuter, she blush and look away if I smile at her" said Sasuke smirking at Evelyn who blushed. "Be quiet…and don't talk about other girls" she muttered embarrassed shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Ah I'm getting all hot and bothered again with you playing cute what are you going to do about that" said Sasuke his smirking growing as he pulled Evelyn closer as she flail. "Oi teme cut that out stop killing Evelyn" yelled Naruto glaring at him ripping away a red face Evelyn.

"So you really do only like submissive weak girls" said Sakura sighing, not believing her ears. Sasuke Uchiha who always said no one was worthy to be his partner wanted a weakly for a wife. "The other girls are going to be so heartbroken" said Sakura sighing in disbelief.

"It really makes you do a double take huh. Who would have guessed Sasuke Uchiha likes weak cute girls? It also makes you wonder if any of his ancestors shared his taste" said Kakashi appearing. Letting out a loud cry Naruto jumped back, "Kakashi-sensei when did you get here!" yelled Naruto.

"I came when I came. By the way Evelyn someone's at your house, I left because someone arrived. It isn't your mother but an elder man and he had a key" said Kakashi. "Elderly man with a key…huh…I wonder" said Evelyn looking down the path.

"Someone you know?" asked Sasuke peering down at her slightly curious, "Um…it could be someone daddy knew; sometimes his friends pop by to say hi and pay their condolences. I don't think it's my grandpa though, last time I heard from him he was in India trying to figure how to be friends with tigers" said Evelyn frowning. "Be friends with a tiger?" said Sakura perplexed.

"Grandpa is a little weird" said Evelyn chuckling.

"Of course he is after all he's related to your" said Sakura walking away ignoring Sasuke's glare on her back. "I didn't think I was that strange. I know I'm a shut in but I thought my being shy was okay normal" said Evelyn looking over at Sasuke. "Your just fine the way you are. I don't want you any way else" said Sasuke smiling at her. Blushing Evelyn nodded, "It's so weird seeing you say nice things Sasuke" said Kakashi walking after Sakura.

"How did you get Evie!" yelled Naruto ripping his hair in frustration.

"I got her because I'm the only one for her simple as that dobe" said Sasuke looking at Naruto coolly before grabbing Evelyn's hand to pull her away from the former blond. "Must you always insult him" said Evelyn walking fast enough to be by his side. "He annoys me" said Sasuke coolly. "He's your best friend" said Evelyn. "Was" said Sasuke grimacing. "Who are you kidding he's still your friend" said Evelyn giving him a small knowing smile. "No you're my best friend now" said Sasuke looking at her with a serious expression. Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Okay but Naruto is your friend too" said Evelyn edging closer.

"How about I just think of him as a pet instead alright" said Sasuke sighing.

"Oi I'm right here teme" yelled Naruto from behind fuming and growling like a dog. "Quiet dog" said Sasuke with a slight smirk. "I really hate you" said Naruto glaring at him, "The feeling is mutual" said Sasuke. "You two will be the death of me" said Evelyn shaking her head an amused smile on her face.

"So who is your grandpa" asked Sasuke curious.

"He's my mom's dad…and probably the only family who likes me. My dad's parents died when he met momma and he had no siblings. Momma's parents' divorcé, they were really different. It was a miracle they stayed together long enough to have two kids. He likes to travel a lot so I don't see him all that often. He probably came because momma told him about you" Evelyn explained to him as they finally caught up with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Me…let me guess he wants to meet me right?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I thought this meeting thing was over with momma but apparently you have to meet grandpa now too" said Evelyn worried. "Any pointers" asked Sasuke when the house appeared in the distance a bright red car in front of the house. "Um actually be a gentleman and don't be a jerk" said Evelyn.

"You're asking for the impossible Evie" said Naruto snickering before yelping when Kakashi bonked him on the head. "Sasuke just be less jerky version of yourself" said Kakashi. "Glad to know everyone thinks I'm a jerk" snapped Sasuke. "Well you did try to kill all of us more than one time" said Kakashi with a smirk.

"Thanks for bringing that up Kakashi really I appreciate it" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Glad to see the sarcasm didn't disappear after you threw out your common sense" said Kakashi smirking. "If you want to keep living I suggest you get lost" snapped Sasuke looking back with a glare his Sharingan whirling in his eyes. "Sasuke don't threaten Kakashi, and Kakashi go easy on Sasuke" said Evelyn yanking Sasuke's arm to make him look away from Kakashi before sending the elder a gentle glare. "So what's the story" asked Sakura looking over at Evelyn.

"Yes we should get a story" said Itachi appearing.

"Itachi!" said Evelyn surprised.

"Sorry Evelyn I've been waiting for you all to get home since I arrived and saw the strange car in front of the house" said Itachi giving her an apologetic smile. "So Evie what's the story your good at coming up with them so what's the story" said Naruto curious.

Looking at each of their faces Evelyn bit her lip as she thought, "Um well of course Itachi and Sasuke are brothers but uh Kakashi would you mind posing as a friend of my mom who asked you to come stay while she was staying with her sister. And um Naruto and Sakura are your adopted kids that you enrolled here because momma will be away for a while. But Itachi and Sasuke you're gonna have to pretend to leave before going to your room and be on alert so he doesn't you know see you. Momma may trust me now to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke but grandpa is really old fashion" said Evelyn.

"I understand" said Sasuke nodding.

"Thank you" said Evelyn thankful for his cooperation.

"I'll do anything for you Evelyn. Don't forget that alright" said Sasuke laying a hand on top of her head before gracing her with a small smile. Blushing Evelyn nodded happily smiling back, "Pisses me off" growled Sakura stomping past them. "You could get a reward in the magical arts Evie. You cast spells to make Sasuke into a human being and to piss Sakura off quickly" said Naruto grinning at her. "For the last time I'm not a witch" cried Evelyn with a moan.

"A witch always denies what she is, in fear that she will turn into a cloud of sparkles" yelled Naruto.

"Stop calling her a witch dobe or I'll finally sew that mouth of yours up, finally do an act of good by shutting your mouth up" said Sasuke glaring. "You will be praised Sasuke" said Kakashi chuckling. "I hate you all" snapped Naruto glaring. "I'll miss your voice Naruto I just won't miss you accusing me of being a witch" said Evelyn sighing. "Evie you're the only nice one" said Naruto looking at her with grateful tears in his eyes.

"I'll always be nice to you Naruto, you've always helped me even when we didn't know each other" said Evelyn smiling at him. "Evie…you're an angel" sobbed Naruto hugging her around the knees. "Eh Naruto do-don't do that" cried Evelyn falling over only to get caught by Sasuke. Growling Sasuke quickly kick Naruto in the face making the former blond tumble away. "Ow teme that hurt" yelled Naruto growling. "You two cut it out" said Kakashi standing between them.

Setting her up right Sasuke dusted Evelyn off right as the door open.

Looking over together they all blinked in surprised to see an odd looking elder man. He was tall and strong looking with long silver white hair that went to his shoulder blades. He had a tidy trim beard and mustache with dark tan skin, staring at them with clear blue eyes he looked over each of them. "Grandpa" said Evelyn smiling.

"Evelyn who are all these boy I thought you were allergic to boys" he said puzzled looking out at them all.

Staring at him Evelyn sighed, "Grandpa a person can't be allergic to the opposite sex. I was scared of boys but um well that changed somewhat" said Evelyn giving him an awkward smile. "So what your mother said is true you actually got a boyfriend" said her grandfather with a frown.

"Yes grandpa this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my first and only boyfriend" said Evelyn blushing.

"Boyfriend" said her grandfather staring at him with hawk-like eyes.

"Good afternoon sir. I wish I could say Evelyn has told me about you but she never has, as far as I was concern her family didn't like her. A stupid bunch they are" said Sasuke giving him a friendly smile his face not cracking when he called the rest stupid. _'Sasuke'_ yelled Evelyn in her mind. Looking at him surprised her grandfather threw his head back in laughter, "You're a confident one aren't you. My daughter did say you spoke your mind without any worry of who you hurt. She told me you only care about Evelyn's feelings" said her grandfather amused.

"I don't see why I should worry about other I only want to impress her and have her love so I could care less about others. No wait when we have our kids I'll care about their feelings so strike out the previous comment. I only care about her and the children's feelings no one else's" said Sasuke getting to the point.

"Sasuke" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"Well then Sasuke Uchiha I'm Jean-Paul, please take care of my little granddaughter she's a gentle one" said Jean-Paul patting Evelyn on the head as he grinned at him. "No need to ask or tell me to take care of her she's mine and I take care of those who are mine" said Sasuke grabbing the back of Evelyn's shirt to pull her back to him. Wrapping an arm around her neck he pulled her into him and gave a possessive smirk, "Evelyn is mine" said Sasuke firmly.

"Sounds good enough to me now come in introduce me to your friends and receive my present" said Jean-Paul.

"Alright grandpa" said Evelyn nodding.

* * *

After she made tea everyone sat down and Kakashi was half way through explaining the situation and introducing her grandfather to me. "Well it's nice to meet cha Kakashi. I'm Miranda and Lizzie's father. I'm glad my daughter has enough sense to not leave Evelyn alone" said Jean-Paul grateful.

"It would have been completely okay if she left me alone, I've been taking care of myself for a long time grandpa. I cook, clean, and make good grades in school. I've been getting myself up since kindergarten and take care of things ever since daddy died I don't need people looking after me" said Evelyn slight annoyed.

"I know that but shouldn't you have to know how to take care of yourself till you're in college" said Jean-Paul.

"This is preparing early" said Evelyn.

"You're a child you shouldn't know how to take care of yourself till college" said Jean-Paul stubbornly. "I think it's good for children to learn to take care of themselves. At least when they finally leave they don't fall on their butts because they don't know how to take care of themselves" said Kakashi.

"Maybe your right but I still think she shouldn't have had to learn so soon. But moving on I won't be here long I have to get going soon, I just thought I swing by to see you haven't seen you in a couple of years" said Jean-Paul. "How much longer" asked Evelyn curious. "Two more hours then I got to leave I'm going to Russia next. I've always wanted to experience a Russian winter" said Jean-Paul chuckling. "You're going to get frostbite" said Evelyn sighing.

"If you say so my dear now moving on it's time for your pretty present. There from Japan I went there after I realize befriending a tiger is impossible. Especially when all it wants to do is maul you" said Jean-Paul laughing haughtily. "The tiger mauled you" said Evelyn surprised. "I knew it cats are evil" said Naruto convinced.

"They aren't evil just grandpa has a tendency to provoke them" said Evelyn sighing. "I do not provoke them" said Jean-Paul offended. "Grandpa I had a cat that was as sweet as can be. The day she met you was the first day she attacked someone and I got her when I was two when kids are known to pull animals tails" said Evelyn pointedly. "The cat was secretly evil" said Jean-Paul stubbornly. "Grandpa just accept it you make animals mad" said Evelyn sighing.

"Animals just have bad taste" said Jean-Paul.

"You're hopeless" said Evelyn shaking her head in disbelief.

"So where have you been to um sir" said Sakura smiling at Jean-Paul.

Smiling back he chuckled, "The question is where haven't I been. I've always been traveling, ever since I was young my parents were artist just like little Evie. If you ask me they didn't have a lick of talent unlike my little Evie. But they were fairly famous in the art world, they traveled where the wind took them and I went with them. Eventually I found my calling and did the same. Then a serpent in woman's clothing tricked me into settling down and I have two daughters one sensible the other an airhead. I'm guessing you know which is which" said Jean-Paul. "Miranda's the sensible one and Lizzie is the airhead" said Sasuke quickly.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out" said Kakashi.

"You never met Lizzie" said Evelyn frowning. "From what Sasuke has told us about her she's not worth mentioning" said Naruto scowling. "How do you know about that incidence…Evie did you finally remember" asked Jean-Paul stunned. Looking at him Evelyn frowned, "Remember what?" asked Evelyn confused.

"Ignore him he's confused" said Sasuke laying a hand on her head. "About what" asked Evelyn looking around a little annoyed when everyone gave her pitying looks. "Evelyn would you come with me to the kitchen I need your advice on something" said Itachi standing up. Looking up at him Evelyn frowned before nodding, "Alright" she said following after him. Watching her leave Sasuke turned to glared at Jean-Paul who flinched at Sasuke's glared, "Don't bring that up around her again" said Sasuke darkly. "Miranda was right about you, your protective" said Jean-Paul eyeing him intrigued.

"Just don't mention anything about that to her or around her. I'll let her know when she needs to know" said Sasuke. "Wait a minute are you sure you should tell her anything at all. I mean Evie is pretty fragile" said Naruto worried. "She's stronger then you think I know she may be weak body wise but she's a lot stronger than me when it comes to the mind" said Sasuke looking off to the kitchen. "She does seem level headed, not the kind to let go out of control" said Sakura.

"She'll be able to handle it but only if I tell her and at the right time" said Sasuke.

"Alright then I'll leave her to you Sasuke Uchiha" said Jean-Paul nodding. "I don't recall needing your permission" said Sasuke glaring at him. "Don't you know anything young man? You can't marry the young lady till you have her dad's permission or her grandfathers if the dad is gone" said Jean-Paul chuckling.

"I don't need anyone's permission no one's at all" said Sasuke scoffing. "You'll have to ignore him he's never had much respect for anyone" said Kakashi sighing. "As long as he doesn't hurt Evelyn I wouldn't care if he had the manners of a prince" said Jean-Paul shrugging.

"If he hurts Evelyn I'm killing him. Sweet girls shouldn't have to cry" said Naruto crossing him arms. "Let me guess sweet girls that can cook" said Sakura rolling her eyes. "If you find them you have to marry them. Otherwise you get stuck with mean girls who strike you and only cook healthy meals" said Naruto scowling look slightly over at Sakura who grimaced. "What did you say?" snapped Sakura growling.

Looking over nervously Naruto gave a soft chuckle, "I wasn't speaking about you Sakura I promise" said Naruto holding his hands up afraid. "You're a feisty one huh. You'll make a good wife someday" said Jean-Paul laughing at Sakura who blushed in response. "Thank you for the compliment" said Sakura embarrassed.

"No problem pretty lady" he said with a cheery smile.

* * *

Standing next to Sasuke Evelyn watcher her grandfather load his suitcase into the trunk of his car humming a soft tune, "Well that's all" he said closing the trunk. "Be safe grandpa" said Evelyn walking toward him. "I'll try my best Evie" said Jean-Paul giving her a tight hug.

"Call once and a while okay. Just because you travel doesn't mean you can't call once in a while" scolded Evelyn. "You sound just like your mother, but I will. As for you young man please take care of my granddaughter I'll hold you accountable if she cries tears of sadness" said Jean-Paul.

"If I do that then you better make sure I die" said Sasuke watching him. "I'll do my best, you don't seem like the kinda that would go down fast" said Jean-Paul chuckling. "Many have tried and all have fail" said Sasuke smirking. "Grandpa you will do no such thing. The only way Sasuke will make me cry is if he dies. All I want for him is to be happy, if leaving me or hurting me makes him happy I was gladly suffered" said Evelyn firmly.

Looking at her stunned Jean-Paul nodded happily, "You're really going to make a fine wife Evelyn" said Jean-Paul getting into his car. "Bye grandpa have fun and be safe okay" Evelyn cried waving good bye to Jean-Paul as he started up his car. Soon he was gone and out of sight probably for another three years.

"He was an interesting guy" said Sasuke truthfully. "I was hoping you like him even if it's a little bit" said Evelyn smiling. "You're the only person I like Evelyn. I can only tolerate others and may enjoy their company. But you're the only person I can like" said Sasuke gauging her reaction. Watching him Evelyn could feel a smile touching the corners of her mouth. She really loved hearing him say things like that. It wasn't too often she heard him spoke of his feelings of her.

But when he said things like that she always remembered why she loved him.

He may be rude and far too silent, along with stubborn and mean.

But he could also be sweet and corny.

He was the man she was in love with. "Why do you keep looking at me like that, cut it out before I molest you" he said flicking her forehead. Blushing Evelyn looked away embarrassed, "You better not" she cried nervously. "Don't look at me with such a glazed innocent expression. You make me want to soil your purity" he said smirking. "You're a jerk" said Evelyn looking away blushing bright red.

"And your adorable" said Sasuke walking into the house with her right behind him.

The rest of the day past fast and it was nighttime once more. Watching Evelyn sleep easily Sasuke sighed; she was always able to fall asleep so easily with little to no trouble. He envied that about her he was always hesitate to fall asleep in fear of seeing a bad future, something he didn't want to see at all.

Looking out the window with a frown he sighed, it was just something he would have to get use to if he wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts!**


	49. Forty Nine

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the new chapter **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

He was pretty sure he had it figured it out.

The girl, Evelyn, she was the key.

She was the way to open the portal home. He needed to find out how she could open it and get her too if not he would be stuck here even longer. Something he was not in the mood to do. He hated this place, it was filthy and rotten. Nothing compared to his home walking out into the snow-covered ground of the backyard, taking a deep breath he let his energy pour out. To bait the ninja's to come to him.

The girl had feelings for all of them expect the girl, but the others she cared for, very deeply. The stupid girl was like an open book. He was able to seep into her brain very easily it was weak. She was deeply in love with the Uchiha boy, she cared deeply and felt sisterly love for the Uzamaki boy, and she also felt like that for the older Uchiha. The silver hair one she called Kakashi their relationship wasn't as deep as the others but there was still enough of something for him to manipulate.

Watching them poor out the little god smiled before snapping his fingers summoning the character from the mangas he read. This was sure to get distract them while he got Evelyn. Letting the character run toward them he sat back and watched them fight. Itachi got the blond hair man who had fire power, his named was Kuyo. Watching the good Uchiha dodge his opponent's attacks he could see the wheels spinning in his head as he examined his attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke attacked the real Madara together.

Well not together more like one would attack then the other, they weren't exactly working together. Kakashi took Tobi but seemed a little reluctant to fight the image, the little god was curious about why he was hesitant. Watching them fight he passed a glance over at the Aizen image, "Go get the girl and bring her to me. The one with long raven hair" said the little god.

Looking at him coldly Aizen nodded before disappearing away, walking away into the forest little god made his way toward the point of no return. Because after this there would be no coming back he would finally leave this world. Even if he had to kill the girl to succeed in his mission, he would do it. She was only human after all not like she actually mattered. Nope humans were simply trash and tools for gods, they were going to be used and disposed of when necessary.

And it was definitely necessary.

* * *

Staring outside Evelyn frowned as she watched the fights unfold, she felt afraid for everyone but she was also worried about the state of her town. Madara had the power to destroy villages along with Tobi. She didn't worry so much about Kuyo though, true he was powerful but Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi would be Tsukune level heroes so he be easy, although it should have probably been Kakashi to fight him.

Kakashi could do water jutsu.

"Evelyn get away from the window" said Sakura entering the room. Looking back she nodded before making her way toward Sakura. "So who's the blond Itachi is fighting" asked Sakura curious. "Kuyo a villain from Rosario Vampire, he fights the main character twice in the manga. He's strong but Itachi can take him, Tsukune takes him easily his second time and Naruto along with the others are Tsukune level characters" said Evelyn.

"Tsukune level" asked Sakura confused.

"He's the main character. The main character is usually very strong in the manga, so I'm saying their all main character strong. You are a Yukari not very strong but very useful" said Evelyn truthful. "I don't know whether to see that as an insult or a compliment" said Sakura staring at her with a slight frown.

"Take it as a compliment, as you already know you're not my favorite character. I'll recognize your skills as a healer but nothing much else" said Evelyn truthful. "You really tick me off sometimes, although it's not like it hurts I don't like you either. After all you took the boy I love" said Sakura hands on her hips. "Still don't think you actually love him" said Evelyn with a slight smile. "And I still think your hair is too long, Rapunzel" said Sakura smirking.

Hearing a loud crashing noise Evelyn shudder, she read Madara's fight against a platoon of ninjas. It was awful he was inhumanly strong. "Evelyn you know everything about these guys right about our world about ninjas" said Sakura frowning. Looking at her curious Evelyn nodded, "Yes I read everything about them. Why do you want to know about Madara and Tobi?" asked Evelyn. "Yes…how strong" said Sakura looking out fearfully.

"Madara is scary strong; basically it's like being an ant fighting a god" said Evelyn worried.

"…That doesn't sound good" said Sakura paling a little.

"It isn't. Let's just say when it comes to him you either side with him or hope the first Hokage Hashirama Senju is around" said Evelyn. "Great" said Sakura sighing. "He wasn't as strong as the original though seeing how he is an illusion made from the manga. He hasn't read what Madara can do therefore he can't possible give the illusion the knowledge" said Evelyn. "You got a point just because I can make myself look like you doesn't mean I actually become you" said Sakura nodding.

"So there's hope" said Evelyn smiling.

"That makes me-" said Sakura smiling back before pausing midsentence. "Sakura" said Evelyn worried. Grabbing her Sakura pulled Evelyn up before throwing her behind her pulling out a kunai, "Who are you?" she cried. Finally catching sight of who spooked Sakura Evelyn felt a shudder, "Sakura he's a main character hero level" said Evelyn softly.

"What!" said Sakura worried looking back, "Ichigo barely beat this guy he ended up losing all his power just to defeat him" said Evelyn backing up. "Great…wait you said he might not be as strong" said Sakura hopeful. "Well he deals with illusions so even if you could fight him he's really tricky and manipulative and an all-around snake" said Evelyn frowning.

"Great so he's a Orochimaru with the Uchiha eyes" said Sakura with disgust.

"Never actually thought of him like that but basically yeah so kudos to you Sakura" said Evelyn impressed by her description. "So what do you suggest you know him…and why is he just standing there. Shouldn't he be doing something" asked Sakura frowning. "Which is Evelyn" he said his gaze passing between the two of them. "What?" said Sakura surprised. "Evelyn has raven hair both women have raven hair so tell me which of you have the name Evelyn" said Aizen stepping forward while they stepped back. "I'm Evelyn" said Sakura standing up straight. "No I am" said Evelyn taking a step forward.

"Don't listen to her I'm the real one she's a fake" said Sakura.

"No she's the fake I'm the real one, don't listen to her at all" said Evelyn. "I'm not the fake you are so stop claiming to be me faker" said Sakura smirking. "No if anything you're the faker because I'm the real deal I'm Evelyn" cried Evelyn a small smile on her lips. Confusion always worked! "If you won't tell me then I'll take you both and let Little God decided" said Aizen pulling out his sword.

Grabbing Sakura's hand Evelyn ran toward the stairs, "Few pointers to him. Try not to look at his sword once you see it you can be hypnotized by it any time he actives it. He's really smart and powerful; you can never really tell what his plan is till he tells you himself. Aizen is exceptional at the demon arts which are binding spells and basically fire and lighting spells" said Evelyn quickly as they ran down the stairs and out the door. They only got a few steps before he appear in front of him, "Oh and he's fast…really fast" said Evelyn with a whimper. "…Is that all" said Sakura gripping her kunai tighter as she tried to come up with a plan.

"I think so, I don't think he'll have the hogyoku" said Evelyn.

"Do I even want to know what that is" asked Sakura looking back with a grimace.

"Not really because it's sorta what made him uber powerful" said Evelyn scowling. "Why do the bad guys get the good stuff" said Sakura. "Because their willing to kill for it" said Evelyn. "Well let's figure out if he has that hogyoku" said Sakura charging forward with a chakra enhanced fist. Aizen dodge before Sakura followed after him. She threw punch after punch hitting the ground from time to time causing it to shatter. "Damn it" yelled Sakura finally connecting sending him flying into the forest. "Nice hit" said Evelyn impressed. "I did win against Sasori" said Sakura smirking. "Actually you fought him and he committed suicide" said Evelyn. Scowling Sakura looked back at her with a glared, "Do you want me to protect you or not" huffed Sakura.

"Forget I said anything" said Evelyn looking away, "Beggars can't be choosers" said Sakura sternly.

"No they can, just chances are they'll get the short end of the stick due to their whining" said Evelyn. "Exactly" said Sakura glaring at her pointedly, "I'll hold my tongue" said Evelyn apologetically. Nodding Sakura quickly entered the forest before sounds of fighting was heard once more. A tree fell from time to time, and soon Sakura was thrown out of the wood. "Sakura" said Evelyn worried running to her side. "Was he supposed to be a good fighter" asked Sakura frustrated.

"They never actually showed him doing hand to hand combat but I read something that said he was good at the style the Shinigami taught" said Evelyn worried for her. "Teh he only got a couple of hits in" said Sakura standing back up, "Maybe we should try to hide" said Evelyn concerned.

"I'm not gonna run and hit Evelyn, I know you think I'm worthless but I'm still a ninja" said Sakura proudly. "I don't think you're worthless. You're a great healer, one Naruto and the others might need. But how can you heal if Aizen kills you. Aizen is a really bad person; he's manipulative, cruel, and tricky" said Evelyn holding out her hand for her. "Fine lefts go" said Sakura grabbing her hand pulling Evelyn toward the forest.

Running through the forest with Sakura Evelyn looking back for any sign of Aizen but found none.

"Don't keep looking back you slow down when you do" said Sakura sternly. "Where is he though" said Evelyn worried. "I'll be able to sense him if he gets near he lets out a low energy level. For him to be this terrible leader you speak of his energy is low" said Sakura frowning. "Probably because he's just an illusion of the real thing but I still be careful. Aizen is top bad dude. He tricked Soul Society for a thousand years you can't do that without skill you know" said Evelyn.

"Tricking people is an impressive skill; it takes a lot of skill to make someone believe you're different from how you act. Itachi was very impressive apparently acting like a villain yet never actually being one. Sasuke…well when I first got here I thought he was just putting on an act. I mean you really gave him a makeover" said Sakura frowning.

"I think he just can't control himself all that much. I mean after everyone died he basically closed himself off. He tried not to feel anything, when he was jealous he tried to kill Naruto just because he was advancing and Sasuke felt he had no progress. When he was around his brother before he found he would always flip out. And when he found out everything he sorta went insane and decided to kill everyone. So I don't think he has a good con troll on his emotions. Because he either goes over board or shows nothing. Sasuke isn't really good in the emotional department due to closing himself off all the time. But I think in due time he'll learn to balance his emotions" said Evelyn confidently.

"You have a point he tends to always go to the extreme" said Sakura slowing down to a walk.

"So…um Sakura can I ask you something" asked Evelyn looking over curious. "What is it?" said Sakura. "The day Sasuke killed Danzo and you were going to kill Sasuke. Where you actually going to go through with it, it really didn't seem like you were? It looked like half way through you chicken out…is that what happened" asked Evelyn watching her curious. Looking at her Sakura frowned, "I just couldn't do it. He was a boy I known forever. The thought of him not being on earth ever again…I just couldn't do it" said Sakura frowning. "I guess that's understandable, really makes you appreciate Naruto being who he is" said Evelyn.

"Yep…I don't want to always have to rely on him but it seems I'm always stuck doing that. Naruto and Sasuke are just so much better at fighting than me. They keep getting more and more powerful as the days go by, their already so far ahead of me" said Sakura sighing.

"Well to be fair they both have strong goals ahead of them. Sasuke wanted to take revenge for his family and Naruto wants to protect his friends. You've never actually had a goal or at least not a serious one" said Evelyn. "I wanted to bring Sasuke back" said Sakura looking at her. "Yeah but you basically left that all to Naruto" said Evelyn. "I guess your right about that" said Sakura before stopping completely, her body going tense.

"Sak-" started Evelyn before Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet there's a huge power up ahead" said Sakura softly. Nodding Evelyn could feel her heart start to pound. Was it the little god, he could be the only one behind this there was no way someone in her world could do anything like this. _'Oh good you brought her too me'_ said Little God in their heads.

At least Evelyn assumed Sakura could hear it too after all she jumped when the little god spoke. "What was that?" cried Sakura shocked. "Little God he speaks through your mind for some reason" said Evelyn. "Little God" said Sakura. "The one that attacked Naruto and the others at Monica's house" said Evelyn as he appeared from the bushes. "A god, that really sounds bad. How do you fight a god aren't they immortal?" asked Sakura worried.

"I'm pretty sure that's the way it is" said Evelyn.

_'Evelyn you're the key to open the door back to my door aren't you" _said Little God. "What?" said Evelyn before crying out when something slithered around her body. It lifted her up off the ground, "Evelyn" yelled out Sakura worried. _"Say the words to save your life Evelyn. Say the words that will allow you to live" _said Little God smirking when whatever had her started to squeeze. Crying out in pain Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut it was to breath. Her bones felt like they were cracking and her organ ready to squeeze out of her. Opening her eyes Evelyn screamed in pain, "Evelyn" cried Sakura running over to her.

Gripping whatever held her Sakura pulled but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it stop it" yelled Sakura turning to face the Little God.

Running at him Sakura was stop by a black shadow that wrapped around her leg.

It spun her around slamming her into trees making the fall and into the dirt, "Sakura" said Evelyn with her last breath of air.

The little god finally let her go sending her flying into the forest,_ "Open the portal or die"_ said Little God once more. Shaking her head no Evelyn bit her lip her teeth digging into her lip. If she said the words Sasuke would disappear, she couldn't allow that. If he was gone she would die, she needed him. He was her first love, he was the only one. _"SAY IT"_ yelled Little God. "NO" yelled Evelyn coughing up blood.

_"Fine if you're not gonna say the word to save your own life maybe you say the words to save his life"_ said Little God snapping his fingers. A bright light appeared in front of her till it dimmed to show her Kakashi fighting Tobi. Then Itachi fight Kuyo but lastly showed her Naruto and Sasuke fighting against Madara, "Everyone" said Evelyn staring at the images.

_"If you don't say the words I'll have your beloved killed, these illusions may not have the power or knowledge of the real ones but they do have mine" _snarled Little God. Watching the screen Evelyn gasped when Kuyo and Tobi left their opponents and headed for Sasuke and Naruto, Aizen even appeared. They were teaming up together attacking Sasuke trying to overpower him. Naruto kept trying to but in and get them away from Sasuke but to no use, they kept blasting away the others when they got to close. "Sasuke" whimpered Evelyn. _"Say the words and it'll all stop"_ said Little God smugly.

Holding back a sob Evelyn nodded, "…I…I love Sasuke Uchiha" she mutter quietly.

It was quick, the moment the words left her lips a pulse echoed through the woods. A bright glow came from where Sakura was, even Little God started to glow. Kakashi and Naruto began to glow too along with Sasuke the only one untouched by the glow was Itachi. Dropping to the ground Evelyn flinched and watched as Little God slowly started to disappear. "No" she sobbed tears falling from her face, "No, no, no" she cried covering her face.

Curling up she buried her face in her knees as she cried, sobs racked her body and as she wailed till her voice became horse. It was probably an hour before she was joined by someone. "Evelyn" said a soft voice to her left. Looking up and over Evelyn tried to hold back her sobs as she stared at Itachi, "Itachi" she said confused. "What happen everyone's gone?" he said walking over to her wiping away blood from her chin and tears from her eyes.

"…I had to say it he was gonna have Sasuke killed. I had to say the words" she sobbed.

"You had to say I love you" said Itachi frowning. "I had to now he's gone" she cried fresh tears coming back up. "Come on we need to get you inside Evelyn you can't be out here" said Itachi helping her up. "I don't want to go back, not when he's not there" she cried pulling away. "Evelyn we'll find a way to get him back I promise you that. But we can't do that if you're sick. Now come on we'll think of something Sasuke will try too I have no doubt" said Itachi giving her a smile.

"I don't believe you…he's not coming back I can feel it. He'll be gone forever just like Daddy. I don't want to be alone again I was always alone I don't want that to happen again" she cried shaking her head no. "Evelyn" said Itachi worried before pausing when a warm bright light appeared behind her.

Looking back Evelyn stared hopeful only to have that hope crash when The Goddess step out to stand before them. "Goddess" said Itachi confused. Running toward her Evelyn grabbed the woman's dress, "Please give him back. Please I know he was only supposed to be here to learn a lesson but I love him, I need him please give him back to me" cried Evelyn desperate. Frowning The Goddess, reached out to cup Evelyn's face.

"I'm sorry my dear but he can't come back, but I will give you one last day together" said Goddess.

"I don't want a day I want a life time" yelled Evelyn angry. "I want to give you that life time but now I can't. You two didn't get the meaning of the dreams therefore cannot be together. There had to be a reason for him to be here" said Goddess sadly. "Give me more time please" yelled Evelyn sinking to her knees. "Evelyn" said Itachi worried going to her side. "I can only give you this one last day Little Evie" said Goddess walking back toward the light.

"Wait why am I still here" said Itachi stepping forward. Pausing Goddess turned back to stared at him, "You died in your world and was reborn in hers. That along with the sacrifices you've made to protect your village and little brother gave you the right to a second life. A peaceful one, so enjoy this blessing" said Goddess about to turn away again when he stopped her once more, "What if I give up my life to let Sasuke stay" said Itachi.

"Itachi" said Evelyn stunned.

Staring at him equally stunned The Goddess sighed before shaking her head once again. "Your life is your life, you can't give it up for another because it can't belong to another only you. So I'm sorry Itachi Uchiha you can't sacrifice your life for his" said Goddess.

"What if Sasuke dies in his world can he be brought back like Itachi" cried Evelyn hoping for anything.

"No Itachi earned this right through his selfless deeds, hit little brother has done none. He always had a motive for each good deed" said Goddess. "Isn't there anything please" cried Evelyn pleadingly, "I'm sorry but he needs something in this world to root him here. He does not have that something, therefore he cannot stay he can only return to his home and await his fate there" said Goddess disappearing into the light as Sasuke appeared once she was gone.

Staring at each other Evelyn continue to sob as Sasuke stared down at her with no glimmer of emotion. He was frozen in a passive expression, "I'll leave you two alone" said Itachi leaving the clearing. "Sasuke" said Evelyn unsure what to say. "I heard everything…I know what she said" he said quietly, his voice steady.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated over and over.

"Don't be sorry Evelyn…I wish we could have had a lifetime to but with all I've done I don't deserve happiness. You certainly do but because you fell in love with a jerk like me your out of luck" he said with a humorless chuckle. "I don't want you to leave" said Evelyn jumping up throwing her arms around him. "I don't want to either but I have to simple as that, so stop crying. I don't want my last memories of you to be like this, grief-stricken and sad. I know it's a stretch but try to smile" he said softly brushing away her tears. "I can't be happy when I know you're going" she said shaking her head no.

"Come on let's go to the house" said Sasuke leading her away.

Following after him, Evelyn treaded after him soundlessly her worst nightmares were coming true. "She got love only to have it rip away from her. Truth that there were no fairytale endings in life, once they arrived out the house Evelyn and Sasuke sat on the couch in silence. The house was dark turning to night. They sat together for at least an hour before Sasuke finally spoke up, "Evelyn…I want to ask you something. I want you to know there's no pressure and you don't have to do it but I want to ask this before I have to leave forever" said Sasuke turning to her.

Looking at him Evelyn nodded; he looked serious like he was about to asked to marry him. "Evelyn…give yourself to me" said Sasuke seriously. Feeling heat flush to her face, Evelyn's heart pounded and her stomach couldn't stop doing back flips. "Wh-What" she said embarrassed.

"Give yourself to me; I want my last day with you to be the day I take all of you. I want to leave here knowing I had all of you and you of me" he said leaning forward kissing her lightly. "…Sasuke…I-I-I, I'm afraid but…I want you to be my first. But I'm scared of that" said Evelyn embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Evelyn. I hope you're not just saying yes to me because this is my last request but I'm grateful you've said yes. I want to leave here knowing I have all of you" he said. Watching him Evelyn nodded, "I want this too" she said softly stroking his face.

Going upstairs Evelyn could feel her nerves on end, she had no idea what she was going to do or should do but Sasuke lead her. Her heart pounded the entire time and she felt ready to throw up at times but it would be a night she never forget. There was pain at first but it melted to pleasure as they became one. With the knowledge of goodbye near them they did stop at the once, they clung to each other till exhaustion hit them then they fell asleep.

But the moment they woke they started again till they couldn't anymore. They finally stopped when he only had an hour left. Lying in each other arms Evelyn stared at Sasuke while he stared at her, drinking in each other's face. It would be the last time they ever saw each other, their last night together.

"I shouldn't have asked you this" said Sasuke brushing away her hair. "No you should have" said Evelyn burying her face in his bare chest. "No I shouldn't now it's only going to be harder on you" he said frowning. "At least I'll have these memories forever" she said softly.

"I've ruined you. I should have never stayed with you when I woke I should have run away. I was going to use you and throw you away, I deserve this but you don't Evie. I should have run so I could have spared you the hurt" said Sasuke angry.

"Then I wouldn't have come out of my shell. I still be stuck inside the prison of myself, being with you even if only for a little while is worth years of pain and heartache. Please don't say you regret it all" said Evelyn. "I'll never regret meeting you but I will regret hurting you" he said hugging her to him.

"I love you Sasuke" said Evelyn softly.

"…I love you too Evelyn" he said.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts and please be kind I'm in a depressing mood at the moment due to a whole lot of things going on in life at the moment, as my friend once said when it rains it pours lol. And it's definitely raining.**


	50. Fifty

**Hello everyone long time no see! Sorry for the delay I've been trying to figure out how to do this chapter which is what took so long but I finally got it and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Six months since they separated, six months spent on the run to stay out of Madara and Tobi's grip along with all the ninja nations. Being back on the run was tiring but it was all he could do. He wouldn't fight them anymore well he wouldn't go at them directly anymore. If push came to shove he would fight to defend himself, he still held some hope he could find a way back.

He told Evelyn he come back to her even if it was impossible it was a promise he planned on keeping no matter what stood in his way. Once he got back he tracked down Jugo and Suigetsu and told them he was going back and wanted their help.

Jugo promised to help but in return he would have to take the gentle giant with him. Something he didn't mind too much after all he could see Jugo and Evelyn getting along. She liked him well enough from the manga and Jugo was gentle. He just didn't know if the Goddess would allow it, but then again even if she didn't wasn't like she could do anything. He was forcing himself back to Evelyn even if he broke the laws of reality. Nothing would stop him.

Suigetsu though he at first seemed disinterested in the mission but Sasuke could see him getting interested slowly as each day past. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the sword wielder was following them if only to get information on Evelyn, after all nothing had swayed his decisions for revenge till her.

Along the way of searching for a way back to Evelyn Sasuke's group was joined by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

He knew the snake was waiting for a chance to grab his body, even more so now that he would be leaving forever. Kabuto was once more following after Orochimaru; it seemed no matter what the deranged doctor would always follow the snake.

Sitting in a tree alone Sasuke listen to the crackling fire Suigetsu, Jugo, Orochimaru, and Kabuto sat around and stared at the moon. Evelyn loved the moon, said she would preferred to live by moonlight then sunlight. On the weekends she would actually stay up all night and sleep all day. Sighing he closed his eyes wondering what she was doing. Has she stopped crying for him or was she still broken hearted drowning in misery. Was she going to school and still going to her club making new friends with her club mates. Were La'Oshiaa and Damien still hanging out with her keeping her company?

He also hoped Itachi was taking good care of her.

"Who would ever guess the great Sasuke Uchiha would fall for a little girl" said Orochimaru behind him laughter in his voice as he mocked him.

Glancing back Sasuke gave him a cool stare, "Is there something you want" he asked annoyed.

"Tell me about this other world you so desperately want to get to" said Orochimaru amused.

"It's like ours only no chakra, technology is more advance and people fight with words more than with people. It has its faults but compared to our world it's peaceful" he said summoning it up in simple words. "Doesn't sound very nice if you ask me" said he said frowning.

"Of course not because you can't appreciate peace, you feed off the chaos" said Sasuke looking over with annoyance. "So touchy if you ask me that little girl whoever she is, is bad for you. Taking all your hard work and making you throw it away" said Orochimaru his tongue slivering out to wet his lips.

"She didn't make me do anything. No one can make me do anything" said Sasuke sending him an icy glare before dropping back down to the ground making his way to the group. "Eh Sasuke where are we going next" asked Suigetsu smiling when he joined them. "I'm guessing libraries or temples with forbidden jutsus. They may have something I can either use or at least give me materials to find a way back to her world" said Sasuke sitting next to Jugo.

"How do you even get to another world" asked Suigetsu.

"The Goddess that took me just ripped through dimensions with a snap of her fingers. I watched her do it with my Sharingan and I'm pretty sure if I need to I can duplicate it. It would just take too long to figure out, so while I'm developing it I'm looking to see if one is already been made. It would be so much easier if one was already made" said Sasuke sighing. "You're not actually going to forget about everything are you" said Kabuto skeptically.

"I don't have anything in this world so it's not hard to forget what you don't have" said Sasuke leaning back.

"Still this is your home. Where you grew up and where you have memories with your family and brothers" said Jugo speaking up. Looking at him Sasuke pondered that; sure it would be unfortunate that he couldn't visit his parent's grave. Or even show his them children when him and Evelyn finally had the brats but it was something he was willing to take. "Even if I never see this world again it'll be worth it to be back there. Not having to watch you're back twenty four seven is always a welcome along with Evelyn's cooking. Plus she lovely to look at and doesn't scream or holler all the time, she's cute when she's embarrassed and her kindness reminds me of my mother" said Sasuke with a small smile.

Staring at him Suigetsu grinned, "It's a good thing Karin is not here she make our eardrums exploded with her jealous screeches" he said laughing. "Which means you'll tell her when you met her again" said Jugo blandly. "You trying to pick a fight" snapped Suigetsu his mood instantly sullying.

"No just pointing out the obvious" said Jugo.

Leaning back Sasuke closed his eyes before tuning out Suigetsu and Jugo, he would probably hit somewhere in Water Country this time. He hadn't checked many places there yet. After that he would go to Wind then once more Fire, although he was going to have to watch it in Fire. Naruto was determined to get him. For reason he didn't know but the moment he returned the blond had been after him even more than when he first left the village.

"What are we going to do if we run into that loud mouth blond again? He's pretty determined to get you Sasuke" said Suigetsu breaking away from his argument with Jugo. "I'll beat him black and blue" said Sasuke simply. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, and Sakura-chan were sent over to where you went weren't they" said Kabuto knowingly. "Yes, the dobe came and buddied up to Evelyn and Sakura tried picking a fight with Evelyn. Kakashi just sat around reading" said Sasuke dully not really caring about the details. Nothing that happened over there really mattered, so there was no reason to tell them what happened in detail.

"I still find it hard that Gods are actually being thrown into the mix" said Suigetsu sighing rubbing his head.

"Neh it is a little hard to believe huh a cute goddess consorting with a lowly sully boy, even if he's cute" said a new faced appearing next Suigetsu chomping on some squid on a stick. Everyone at once rose keeping their eyes on the small girl everyone but Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the figured across from him with open shock; he didn't try and mask it at all. "Neh, neh what's with you looking at me shocked. It's a little unnerving Sasuke" said The Goddess teasingly.

She still looked the same the size of a child with her whole half and half theme. "Goddess" he said standing his heart was pounding. Why was she here after six months? Did something happen to Evelyn, feeling panic seize his insides Sasuke glared at her furious his Sharingan spinning in his eyes furiously? What if Evelyn took her own life because of the Goddess? "Calm down you look ready to kill me, Evie is alright just a little sick" said Goddess casually.

"Sasuke who is this?" said Suigetsu glaring at The Goddess.

"Enough of this everyone sit down oh and Orochimaru if you even think of trying to take the body of a god prepare for a fate worst then hell" said Goddess sending the snake lord her own scary glare. "Goddess…the one who took Sasuke" said Jugo stunned getting the goddess attention. She actually perked up under the giant's gaze, "Oh I know who you are, your Jugo. Heh, Evie was right you are cute. You have this giant teddy bear cuteness surrounding you" said Goddess smiling at him.

"Teddy bear" he said frowning at her.

"Why are you here?" cried Sasuke glaring.

"Jeez calm down already, as he been like this all this time" she asked staring at the others only to get stares in return. Letting out a groan she rolled her eyes, "Fine don't answer…but I guess your right I should tell you what's up" said Goddess standing up dusting off her dress.

Smiling she scanned the company before frowning. "Sasuke we should speak in private away from these two. They aren't loyal to you like they are…if you want they can stay with you but we're not talking around them" said Goddess scowling at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Whatever just talk" said Sasuke glaring.

Nodding Goddess snapped her fingers before Orochimaru and Kabuto could protest sending them far away. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to keep them away, they creep me out" said Suigetsu grinning. Smiling Goddess nodded, "The snake sure but you might want to keep the doctor or whatever you call him over in this world" said Goddess smiling. "Why are you here? Did something happen to Evelyn?" asked Sasuke walking over to her about ready to smack the Goddess if she denied him answers. "Evelyn is fine, more than fine actually. Not to say she didn't miss you or hurt while you were gone. But health wise she's okay, well she has been a little sick but that's pretty normal for her" said Goddess smiling. "She's alright nothing is wrong" he said relieved.

"Yep" said Goddess nodding.

Letting out a sigh of relief Sasuke let his composure take over again, as long as she was okay he was alright. "If Sasuke's girl is alright why are you here?" asked Jugo speaking up. "Yeah didn't you separate them and do the whole you'll never see each other crap" said Suigetsu bored. "I did because Sasuke didn't give himself a reason to stay before she said she loved him. However he did give himself a reason before leaving" said Goddess smirking. "Huh" said Suigetsu frowning. Frowning himself Sasuke thought that over, gave himself a reason to stay before leaving. The only thing he did before leaving was spend the night with Evelyn. Feeling his heart jump Sasuke's eyes widen before he let out a shuddered gasp, "Sasuke" said Suigetsu surprised.

"Sasuke are you alright" said Jugo concerned.

Those dreams they always had the kids in them, they were his reason to stay he had to get Evelyn pregnant. He had a reason to stay now, because Evelyn was she was with child, his child. "That's…it can't be true" he said stunned. "It is true, but it was up for debate which is why it's taken so long for me to come. My husband thought because it was conceived after she said the words you two shouldn't be able to get together" said Goddess frowning.

"I'm guessing you changed that" said Sasuke frowning, he was really starting to dislike that man or god. "We came to a decision Evelyn could come over here if she gave up something. But for you two to be together she has to find a way to get all five nations to agree to pardon you for your crimes" said Goddess sighing. "Pardon me" said Sasuke his brow furrowing. Letting out a laugh Suigetsu scoffed, "I have no idea what you two are talking about but there is no way in hell they'll pardon him. They want his head, what makes you think they'll ever tell him no harm done" said Suigetsu mockingly. "It's what we came up with and Evelyn agreed to it. She's here now" said Goddess smirking at Suigetsu. "Evelyn's here take her back I'll find a way to her. I want her out of here now" yelled Sasuke furious.

If she was in his world she was in danger serious danger.

Rogue ninjas would take advantage of her, all four of the five nations would kill her to spite him, not to mention the baby.

Then there were plenty of people who would want the child in her womb.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here? Where is she?" yelled Sasuke furious. "She has protection your brother is here temporary along with a friend who decided to help to get some good karma points for the afterlife. Besides she won't listen she's pretty determined, she says she has a plan to get you off the hook and back to her world. She's sure it will absolutely work. She even made me promise not to tell you where she is" said Goddess looking doubtful.

"I don't care send her back" yelled Sasuke threateningly.

"I'm not, I'm going to let her try and you can yell and throw a fit like a child or you can go to her and help. I can't tell you where she is now but I can at least tell you where she plans to go" said Goddess. "Naruto because he's the main character of this story which means he has the most power" said Sasuke knowing how she would think. "Story" said Suigetsu confused. "In Evelyn's world we're a manga called Naruto. It's all about Naruto, I'm also a pretty dominate character. But to her, her whole life we've been nothing but make believe characters" said Sasuke angry. "Eh no way, we're a manga!" cried Suigetsu stunned.

"No we're a different world but some guy can see into our world and made it a manga. At least that is what Evelyn thinks. She thinks some authors are actually seeing other worlds and turn them into novels" said Sasuke annoyed with having to explain. "Right well I'll be leaving then I came to tell you what she told me to tell you" said Goddess tossing him a wave. "Wait tell me where she is" cried Sasuke reaching out for the Goddess.

Turning around she gave him an annoyed glare, "I told you she told me not to tell you. You want her so bad go look for her yourself. You already know where she's going go somewhere you know she has to pass through" said Goddess walking away before finally disappearing. "…I'll send out bird to look for your brother" said Jugo looking over at Sasuke before getting ready to walk away. "Jugo…send all you can I want her found fast" said Sasuke clenching his fist.

"Right" said Jugo nodding getting ready to leave before Suigetsu made him pause.

"Why are your panties in a bunch? Isn't it good she's here and she's with your brother that means she's safe right? He's not bad like you thought" said Suigetsu frowning. Taking a deep breath Sasuke debated whether to tell them, who knew how Suigetsu would take it. Would he try something he didn't doubt his loyalty but Suigetsu was a strange fellow who liked to try and get everyone around him riled up? Jugo he would probably work even faster and harder if he knew how important this was though. He was completely loyal to Sasuke and whatever he wanted.

Coming to a decision he looked back, "I want him to hurry up because Evelyn has my baby" he said walking away. Silence rang through the clearing as both boys started at Sasuke's retreating back, when Suigetsu finally came to his senses he let out a loud 'What' that sent the birds flying.

* * *

A beautiful sun rise, an untouched forest, and pure fresh air, this world made have war and blood shed but it was beautiful.

Inhaling deeply Evelyn smiled as she watched the sun rise higher and higher. From her position up on a high cliff she had a perfect view of it, at first she was a little concerned about coming to this world but now she was fine. It wasn't as scary as she first imagine. Flinching when a gust of wind hit her she couldn't help but note the difference, reaching up fingering her hair she sighed. In order to open the portal and let her pass through she had to give up something of hers.

That something was her hair. It was cut short an inch above her shoulders.

She missed her hair but if all of this worked out it was a sacrifice she was willing to live with, "I really wish you wouldn't stand so close to the edge" said Itachi coming up from behind. Looking back with a smile Evelyn chuckled, "You're a real worry wart Itachi" she said teasingly. Smiling he nodded before noticing her fingering her short raven locks, "You shouldn't worry you still look cute even with shorter hair" said Itachi amused with her worrying.

"It's not that it just feels so weird" she said ruffling her short locks.

"Weird" he question.

"My head use to feel so heavy under my hair not to mention all my hair was like a blanket. Now it's all gone I'm a lot colder now" said Evelyn amused. "That's why you should keep your cloak on. You get sick easily already getting sick while your with child is very bad, you don't want to harm Ikuto do you" said Itachi holding out her cloak. Sighing she nodded before taking it from him. When they first came over to his world Itachi had the Goddess make them clothes that would suit this world.

Told her it was smart to blend in then stand out. It was a smart idea of course but she couldn't help but not the difference in her clothes and these clothes, they were comfortable but somewhat dull. He chose dull styles in dark colors and for the cloaks they were the same style as Akatsuki cloaks but without the clouds.

"We still don't know whether it's Ikuto or Yume" said Evelyn smiling.

Nodding Itachi glanced at the horizon before turning back to her, "So are you sure you really want to do this…you barely got out of your depression the first time" said Itachi worried. The first time her and Sasuke failed to stay together she fell into a deep depression. It lifted a little when they learned about the baby but not by much. The worst was when she started faking happiness; he didn't want to see her go through all of that again.

"I have to try. The baby deserves a daddy. If the God is going to be unfair in all this I'm going to do all I can to get him back to prove to him we belong together. Which we do, trust me my plan will work I only hope we make it to Kohona. I don't know the ending to the war went but I'm pretty sure Madara and Obito are still out there, it's a feeling. They could want Sasuke to help them with their plans and if they find out about the baby they would want him or her. They could go in hiding with my baby and train it to become a weapon" said Evelyn worried. "Yes…I can feel it, them, their evil out there. We need to be discrete and raise no alarms when traveling. If they catch word of us they will want us back" said Itachi frowning.

"Teh no rest in even death" said a new voice.

Jumping slightly Evelyn looked around before finally spotting their companion, Kisame partner of Itachi from Akatsuki. "Mr. Kisame" she said softly. "We both know you were bored of limbo" said Itachi with a small smile. "True and helping her is getting me some good karma which is always good to have when you're a mass murder" said Kisame chuckling. "I'm still sorry we disturbed your rest" said Evelyn apologetically.

"Eh forget it; I'm curious as to what kind of girl you are. You have to be something special to get an Uchiha's attention, they're the most stubborn and dullest people you could meet" he said laughing. "Yeah and their far too quiet it can get annoying" said Evelyn chuckling herself. "Finally someone else sees the truth" he said smirking. "So does Itachi ever do that trance lost in thought but still is aware of everything around him thing, Sasuke did it a lot" said Evelyn curious.

"Teh that's all he ever really did. Don't get me wrong he was a great partner and wouldn't have traded him for anyone else but I swear sometimes you just want to have a conversation" said Kisame. Nodding Evelyn felt a bubble of joy; she really liked Kisame even if he was intimidating he was actually a pretty nice guy. You would never think so as his enemy but when on the same side he was very pleasant guy to be around.

"Kisame did you find out anything while in town" asked Itachi breaking up their conversation.

"Ah that…well Madara and Tobi were able to cast their ultimate jutsu but that brat Naruto broke it up. After that they got pushed back and went into hiding. Everyone is looking for them and also your little brother. He's been going around attacking libraries and temples stealing scrolls and books for research" said Kisame.

"Attacking libraries and temples…I guess that's better than Kohona but why them" asked Evelyn frowning.

"Knowing Sasuke he refused to accept the Goddess decision and was looking for a way back to you. He was either looking for a scroll that could do it or was going to make one, hence all the reading material stolen" said Itachi knowingly. "He doesn't rest does he" said Kisame amused.

"We should get going now" said Itachi walking to the path that leaded down from the cliff. Watching him leave Evelyn took one last glace at the sun rise before following after Itachi with Kisame taking up the rear. Drawing her arms into the cloak she rested her hands against her stomach, she could feel the baby kicking. It was something she felt often, the little life inside of her kicked and squirmed a lot.

She wondered if that was his or her way of telling her they missed their daddy, she wonder if they could feel that he was gone. Could they feel her anguish when he was gone and she was left without him? "Evelyn keep up we have to move quickly" called Itachi. Snapping out of her daze Evelyn frowned before nodding, "Sorry I got lost in thought" she said jogging after him.

She had to focus this was important for her and her babies future.

This was their last and only chance to have a family with Sasuke.

She would have to succeed failure was not an option!

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you liked and know that the series is soon coming to an end. I'm still doing the sequal and know it will be all about family stuff, couple stuff, and all that jazz. Also a speical thanks to risen truth ruthless lies, KagomeUchiha101, orange-warrior, Guest, and NameWithNoMeaning (lol yeah you had a good feeling).**


	51. Fifty One

**Hello everyone I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I kept rewriting this chapter. All that craziness dealing with my health turned out just fine, it turned out it really was a spider bite. I didn't have to get any surgery because it opened it up on it's own and the bad stuff drained out gross I know. But it's all good so thank you again to those who were concerned and sent messages it was really touching and I appreciated it!**

**I wish I could thank you with more then a chapters but here's my thanks :)**

* * *

Sasuke was really starting to hate that Evelyn was with his brother; well it was a mix feeling. Relief she was with someone strong who could protect her from the harshness of his world but hate because he couldn't exactly track them down easily. Even more so now that his brother was being careful to not stir things up, after all dead guys walking around did that. He was playing smart though if Madara or Tobi got word of them they would surely some looking.

Then his baby was in trouble, his baby and his Evelyn.

Why did she have to come here, why couldn't she just stay home and wait for him? She never made an aggressive move in her life and she chose now of all times. When she was with child, when he finally got to her and had her under his protection he was going to smack her upside the head. That would be her punishment for worrying him like this. A little light but she would get a handicap since she was pregnant.

Sighing he stomped on the remains of the camp before running a hand through his hair, they were so much closer to them he could practically smell Evelyn in this clearing. Her fresh clean scent was all over the place. "Eh I forgot how much a pain in the ass tracking is" complained Suigetsu kicking around the burnt remains of a campfire. "It's too bad we don't have any summon animals that can track through scent. Her smell is all over the place" said Jugo looking around.

"How can you tell? All I smelled is soot, grass, and earth" said Suigetsu bored.

"There is a faint smell of lilies and girl in the area; girls have a cleaner smell than boys. Does um Evelyn right, does she smell like lilies" asked Jugo watching Sasuke closely. Nodding Sasuke sighed, "She smells like lilies when all her bath stuff wears off" said Sasuke.

"Well she's close, I think we missed them by a day or two" said Jugo looking around. "Then let's go" said Sasuke leaping up into the trees. With them being so close he wanted them to move now, he wouldn't let this chance of catching up get past him. Nodding Jugo took off after him and a second later Suigetsu followed both his comrades with a sigh. Taking a drink of his water he scanned the forest with his eyes.

Sasuke's girl wasn't a ninja and pregnant so they wouldn't risk running through the trees, they would be on foot.

Sasuke suspected his brother would also chose to go through the woods rather use a road in fear someone would recognize him. Things were really beginning to become a pain in the butt because of this girl. But still he couldn't help but want to meet her. He was so sure Sasuke would die in his quest for revenge never yielding, no matter who came at him. Yet he was gone only for months and he came back with no intention of finishing what he started.

Nope instead he was determined to run back to the girl, Sasuke hated girls.

Maybe the girl was mannish, or a mute he knew his dream girl would be mute he rather not have to listen to one yap all day. It was a couple more hours before they finally stopped for the night to recuperate for a couple of hours before heading out once more. They were in a clearing much like all the others, all the clearings they rested in were merging into the same ones with little difference. Suigetsu seriously wanted a change of scenery he was getting tired of the same old, same old.

Flopping down tiredly Suigetsu let out a loud whine, he hated running he always felt so damn exhausted afterward. He hated feeling exhausted. He hated it when his legs burned from his exhaustion. Not to mention what he hated most of all was sweating being a guy made of water sweating was just not fun. Especially when you get the taste of sweat in your mouth which happened all too often, "I hate running" he said to no one in particular. Giving a nod of acknowledgement Jugo sat down before watching Sasuke leave the clearing, he never really stayed with them during rest.

He preferred to be alone.

Looking at Jugo Suigetsu grinned, "So what do you think she's like" asked Suigetsu.

He was curious to what Jugo imagined this Evelyn to be like. Looking over Jugo frowned sitting quietly he tried to imagine the girl who he had yet to seen, what would she be like. He was sure she had to be beautiful. Only a truly beautiful girl could catch Sasuke's eye. She was also probably smart and strong, fierce and outgoing.

A confident beauty who incredible in her own way, "I think she have to be amazing" said Jugo smiling.

He could see her so clearly in his head. She was a beautiful girl with gorgeous raven hair with stunning blue eyes and an impressive body. This Evelyn was overflowing with sexuality and confidence. She would be just as impressive as Sasuke too. Smiling Jugo nodded, that was the girl Sasuke chose for himself.

Meanwhile once the tangerine head went quiet Suigetsu tried to imagine the girl himself.

It was a little hard though; he didn't know what Sasuke went for. To be truthful he seriously thought the boy was asexual. Scowling he got an image of a mannish looking woman with wild red hair with one blue eye and one green. That could be his type for all he knew. Snorting Suigetsu threw his head back in laughter that could totally be his girl. They made such a beautiful bizarre couple although still better than the witch Karin in his opinion.

That bitch was just evil.

Dozing off in imagine of Sasuke and his bizarre girl Suigetsu drifted into a light nap. He couldn't wait to meet Evelyn! Walking out into the woods Sasuke let his wall crumble slightly as a look of worry and concerned warped his beautiful face. He wanted to know if she was alright. It was killing him; he kept getting images of her in the horrible futures. The future she died and the future they lost the baby. He didn't want that to happen to her he couldn't let it happen.

"Evelyn why now of all times do you have to be brave" he questioned quietly.

Why couldn't she just sit at home safe and sound as he made his way back to her? Imagining her all small and huddled over alone ripped at his insides. "Stupid woman she's always making me worry" he groaned leaning back into the tree before a strange feeling passed over him.

Feeling insecurity pass through him he perked up.

That wasn't him!

* * *

She really disliked walking, no delete that, she hated anything dealing with the outdoors.

She wasn't complaining because this was her idea but she hated camping, she hated hiking and add that with pregnancy this trip serious sucked. Her feet and back were killing her not to mention she was always too hot. As the three of them traveled on she could feel irritation rising up in her, she hated this world. It was so damn hot and stuffy. Not to mention it was hell on a woman's back and feet. Feeling looks on her she looked over with a glare at Kisame and Itachi who quickly looked away.

"Stop staring" she snapped.

"We're not staring Evelyn we're concerned you look…stressed" said Itachi. "I'm hormonal and having hot flashes during a heat wave…why does Kohona have to be so damn hot" she yelled not evening feeling a bit sorry when Itachi flinched. "Because Kohona sucks brat, not to mention all their people are hot heads. The heat from their heads turns this into a warm place" said Kisame smirking. "That makes sense" mutter Evelyn.

"…There's a stream nearby Evelyn come with me okay, we'll take a rest. Sasuke will kill me if I let you work yourself up into a cold" said Itachi sighing back tracking down the path they just walked from. Rather than argued Evelyn followed after Itachi, she could use a rest. She pretended she didn't need them and walked past many offers for rest because she knew they could walk all day and all night but she would take this one.

A stream just sounded too nice to pass up.

Cool water she could rest her feet in and drink sounded perfect.

"Good I've wanted a rest" said Kisame stretching his muscles his joints popping with the stretch. Walking only five more minutes they finally arrived at a peaceful little stream. It was a picture of perfection and like something she often imagined in her head sitting at the edge she rolled her pants up she lazily kicked her feet back and forth. She kept doing that to distort her image. She didn't want to see herself. Not as she was now, her hair was so short and she had gained so much weight. Sighing she reached up sadly fiddling with her short raven locks, it had been done to come here but she missed her hair.

She hated it short and worried Sasuke would feel the same.

Then what would he think of her new weight, Winter and Itachi tried telling her she looked good but she refused to hear that. She didn't think she looked good at all. If she thought she looked bad then he was probably sure to think she looked bad. Standing up she walked out a little further into the stream, it was very shallow with polished round stones on the bottom. Walking to the other side she still felt waves of self-consciousness before an oddly familiar feeling hit her.

Worry…only not her own.

No, that wasn't her worry but she knew exactly whose it was.

Running to the other side of the river she climbed up on the bank before taking off into the woods before Itachi could yell in protest. Running through the woods stumbling only a few times over stones and sticks she turned a couple of times changing direction before pausing.

He was close but she couldn't finger his location. Looking around she tried to figure out which way to go, but she couldn't choose which way was the right way. Letting out a quiet whine of frustration she froze when she felt something drop down from the trees behind her.

Feeling breath tickle the back of her head she trembled as tears prickled up in her eyes, "Sa-Sasuke" she muttered. Feeling a warmed arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her back into a familiar chest she grown to know tears began to pour down her face. Burying his nose into her hair Sasuke held her tight, "Stupid girl" he whispered. Sobbing Evelyn nodded, "I'm sorry" she muttered turning around throwing her arms around him burying her face in his chest.

"You're a very stupid girl, you know that. Didn't I say I fight to come back to you" he snapped hugging her back.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I was so lonely" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I know" he said softly looking up when he heard footsteps. Watching his brother and old partner leap into the clearing Sasuke grimaced. "You know protecting her means not letting her out of your sight" he snapped.

"Still an ungrateful brat" said Kisame mockingly. Glaring at Kisame Sasuke looked away when Evelyn let out a loud sob, "…Sasuke…Evelyn is…" said Itachi trailing off unsure what to say. "Pregnant yeah the goddess made sure to brief me on that" said Sasuke annoyed. "Alright then…I'll leave you with Evelyn for a bit then…here is her cloak and shoes" said Itachi throwing the shoes to the truck of a tree before hanging the cloak on a low branch.

Once they were alone Sasuke pushed Evelyn back a little, "Why didn't you just wait Evelyn? You know better than anyone how dangerous this world it" he snapped angry. "But Sasuke I couldn't wait. I just couldn't wait" she sobbed. "You're the stupidest girl you know that" he said kissing her cupping the back of her head with his hand. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Evelyn kissed back not caring about embarrassment of being caught. She missed him so much.

Pulling away Sasuke smirked, "A lot more confident" he said amused.

Sniffing Evelyn smiled back wiping away her tears, "Not really just there's no time to be embarrassed" she said beaming. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed, "I've missed you" he said content. Feeling her heart grow with that comment Evelyn felt ready to start floating through the air, "I missed you so much. I wouldn't get out of bed for a month" she said. "You're such a mope" he said smirking. "Better than a brooder" she joked before flinching, that not going unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What, what's wrong" he asked concerned.

Smiling she shook her head, stepping back she smiled.

"It's nothing just Ikuto or Yume is really excited to see daddy" she said warmly smiling at him resting her hands on her stomach. Looking down wide eyes he stared shocked, "Yes…the baby" he said softly. Reaching out with a shaky hand he looked like he was trying to force his hand to her stomach to feel; only he was too scared.

Rolling her eyes Evelyn took his hand with both of her before placing it on her stomach. He only had to wait a bit before Yume or Ikuto began to kick up a storm just for him. Jumping Sasuke stared down away a slight smile working its way on to his lips.

"My baby" he said in awe.

"Yep your baby" she said happily swelling with adoration and love. Sasuke looked so cute right now. But it wasn't long that smile turned to a frown, "You have to go back" he said seriously. Glaring Evelyn shook her head stubbornly, "No I have a plan to get you back" she said firmly. "Evelyn I'll take care of it I promise just go home. Have the baby where you can get the best medical attention, go home for our son or daughter don't you care about their safety" he yelled.

"I am thinking of them. How do you think they'll feel growing up without you? They need you as much as they need me Sasuke. I need you! I can't do this alone, I'm weak and you're strong" cried Evelyn. "I'll find a way to you I promise" he said desperate.

"It won't work Sasuke just let me do this please. I know I'm not the most reliable person but trust me. Just this once" she begged.

Glaring at her frustrated he shook his head, "I don't want to trust you I don't want you anywhere near here" he yelled. "I'm sorry I know but I can't go home without knowing I did everything I could do to bring you back. Plus you forget I know everything concerning this world and I mean everything" said Evelyn confidently. "What the hell can your knowledge of this world possibly do" he asked unconvinced.

"Because with my knowledge I'm going to blackmail all five nations into forgiving you and letting you go free" said Evelyn making Sasuke actually gap at her. He stared at the girl in disbelief for what seemed like ten minutes before he finally reacted, "You're going to do WHAT!" he yelled.

"You heard me blackmail them. I'm going to give you a trial and give them the choice to let you come back with me and forever live in peace or they can trap you and I'll launch them into war" said Evelyn confidently. "Are you insane has pregnancy made you so wacky you think you can't just threaten the five great ninja nations? They won't let you live whether you have Naruto's support or not. They will crush you" he cried.

"No they won't, they wouldn't dare mess with a woman given god's blessing. The God gave me an amulet to reflect ninja attacks and weapons, I can still be affected by physical assaults but that's all. But you'll protect me" she said confidently beaming at him.

Staring stunned Sasuke numbly nodded, "Y-Yeah I'll protect you, I'll protect you with my life but…" he said trailing off unsure what to say.

He didn't know what to do. Her mind was set and unlike before he was sure her mind was made and wouldn't be changing even for him. All he could do is protect her and make sure nothing happen to her and the baby. Sighing he slinked down to his knees before leaning against her his head resting against her stomach. He could hear a tiny heartbeat, "You not going to back down are you" he said defeated as she started to run a hand through his hair messaging his scalp.

"You can't be the only one to fight Sasuke I'll stand by your side and fight too…only instead of awesome ninja skills I just have a brain" said Evelyn a little disappointed. Standing up again Sasuke stared at her with determination, "Fine I'll help you but we do this by my rules understand. That means my rules if I tell you to go left you go left if I tell you to run you…" he said leaving it open for her to finish. "I run" she said nodding.

"Good …now come on I got to take you to Suigetsu and Jugo…both idiots are eager to meet you" he said rolling his eyes. Smiling eager Evelyn nodded; she couldn't wait to meet Jugo! She was a little concerned about Suigetsu but it would be alright as long as Sasuke was there. "Wait what about Itachi and Kisame" she asked curious. Putting his fingers to his lips Sasuke let out a shrill whistle that brought the two ninjas to their side, "Oh" she said looking to them both.

"Any more questions" he asked grabbing her hand.

"No I'm all good" she said smiling letting him lead the way.

Walking with him she could feel happiness bubbling up, she was finally with Sasuke again everything was back to normal. Well almost normal they were still in a different world and had to get back home right after she blackmailed all five nations into forgiving Sasuke. "You still got Suigetsu following you around" asked Kisame from the back. "Yes" said Sasuke. "Teh I bet he's been a pain in the ass, cute brat but annoying as hell" said Kisame.

"You really don't like children" said Evelyn smiling back at him.

"He was okay but we've been over this before I don't like babies so you better keep that thing locked up inside" said Kisame. "I'm only six months along and in a world with not as great medical care trust me the baby isn't coming out over here. I'm having it home in a serial hospital with lots of nurses and doctor's one of those doctors being my mom and with lots and lots of drugs. I refuse to feel childbirth" cried Evelyn stubbornly.

"…How did your mother take this…she didn't take it well when it was a lie" said Sasuke looking back at her curious.

He couldn't imagine her facing her mother alone with all this.

"Well because a certain someone yelled at her she grew to like him and wasn't as angry, she still was disappointed I didn't use protection but she understood. We actually told her everything and I mean everything. She, Damien, and Winter are fully in the loop. Damien and La'Oshiaa have been helping me keep the baby a secret so people would leave me alone. We told them you and everyone had to leave because your father collapsed. Mom and Winter took you and Itachi from another world very well; Damien was actually the one who freaked. But he got over it said it made sense and why he couldn't compete with you. You were a girls dream come true, anime character come to life. Didn't have the heart to tell him I originally love Itachi not you" said Evelyn chuckling.

"Seems like things went alright at home…I was prepared for the worst" he said frowning.

"That's because you're a brooder. But to be truthful the only reason mom took this well because of daddy" said Evelyn quietly. Pausing Sasuke stared at Evelyn confused, "What? How did your father help?" he questioned. "Apparently daddy had a feeling this" she said gesturing to herself "would happen. He actually set aside money for it and everything left the information with my baby stuff. When momma went looking through the stuff she found a letter and the account information. He told her because of how I was raised and grew up he had a feeling I would lose self-control when I fell in love. He was right of course" she said amused.

"It seems your father knew you till the end" he said smiling at her.

"Seems so" she said happily. "So did anyone mess with you while I was gone" he questioned seriously. He was thinking Monica and her goonies. "Monica is actually becoming a human being. What you and Itachi did to her really made her change her ways. She thinks she finally pissed someone off that they attacked her in her house, there was an investigation and everything. She even apologized to people including me. We aren't friends or anything like that but she's really turning into a good person. She really took the attack seriously" said Evelyn amused. "Good" said Sasuke smirking. "Itachi you taught a little girl a lesson" said Kisame amused.

"It was either help him teach her a lesson or he would murder her I choose to save her life" said Itachi sweet and simple.

"So what about your hair" he said finally bring that up. Freezing Evelyn looked at him nervously, "You hate it don't you" she said worried. She knew it she hated it and he was sure to hate it as well. "It's different but I don't hate it…it's cute but you don't seem to like it" he said knowingly.

Reaching up with her free hand she scowled, "Its too short" she muttered.

Flicking her forehead he gave her a stern look, "I want no complaining about your hair you had the choice to wait for me but you had to come over here so consider this your punishment" he scolded.

"Your mean" she muttered.

"Well I am considered an evil basterd so it's only natural" he said smirking before leading them forward once more.

* * *

**If you can and have the times drop me a word!**


	52. Fifty Two

**Hello all I have a new chapter for you and I hope you like it. But before you enjoy I have something I would like to discuss with you, it's about the sequel it'll be done but it might not be done right away. I've considered doing new Naruto stories, one about Madara...the man may be evil but man is he a character. He is an awesome character. I'm also thinking of doing a story about the rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha...I got an interesting idea. I've also consider of doing a funny story where all my oc's met...I had a dream they did and it was funny lol!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Scowling Suigetsu couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Sasuke's girl was pretty cute in a mousey way, she wasn't weird looking or abnormal at all in any way. She had cute features with a touch of pretty with dark golden brown eyes. Skin was pretty pale, she almost looked like a ghost and she had short raven locks.

One thing bothered him though she wasn't all that heavy for a woman who was six months pregnant. She didn't have the usually stomach you see on pregnant women. "Are you sure you're having Sasuke's baby" he asked frowning at her. Watching her fidget she blushed before looking down nodded her head slowly, "You don't look it aren't you suppose to show" he asked confused. "It depends on where the baby is sometimes if they set higher they won't show probably after this month I'll begin showing" said Evelyn softly. "…Are you sure you and Sasuke are together" he asked eyeing Sasuke who scowled.

"Pretty sure…sometimes I doubt it but for the most part I believe we're together" said Evelyn smiling softly at Suigetsu.

"…Man you must be really stupid" said Suigetsu laughing his butt off. "Suigetsu" said Sasuke warningly. "Yeah I know I found myself calling me stupid in the beginning of all this. I was so sure he was just using me or playing with me but after a while I realized what we have is real" said Evelyn happily.

"Well you're not at all what I expected but I have to say I'm not completely disappointed. I was expecting a brutish looking woman with weird features that could only be thought up in the imagination. But you're much better than what I was thinking. You're cute and small, I never thought Sasuke would go for a girl like that" said Suigetsu laughing. "Thank you" said Evelyn happily before eyeing Jugo who was staring at her curious. Watching him for a few minutes she smiled when she watched his eyes drift down to her stomach before back up to her face. "Jugo would you like to feel the baby, it usually kicks lot" said Evelyn smiling at him.

Looking at her he looked away before shaking his head no, "I don't mind" said Evelyn softly as she studied the gentle giant. "I'm fine" he said. "Well we need to get moving already we're only a couple of days from Konoha and you said you wanted to get this over with as soon as you could. So wrap this up already and lets move" said Kisame taking charge. "Okay Mr. Kisame" said Evelyn nodding. "So what exactly are you going to do Sasuke's girl" asked Suigetsu curious.

Walking together with him Evelyn went to answer only to have three others answer for her, "Something stupid" said Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke together. Blinking in surprised at that timing Evelyn frowned, "It's not stupid it's full proof…but to answer you I'm blackmailing all the nations" said Evelyn.

Staring at her momentarily a huge grin worked its way onto Suigetsu laughing out loud his body shook as he gasped for air, "Your awesome!" he yelled deeply amused.

"How do you plan on blackmailing?" said Jugo sounding stunned.

"I know everything about this world…with the right team and my knowledge I could easily take over the world" said Evelyn confidently. "You could, could you" said Sasuke giving her an amused expression. "Well maybe…usually you have to be cutthroat and a leader. I am neither of those. But if I was able to form my own team of certain individuals I could have an amazing team. I put Madara in charge though; he could be a great leader if he was good. Strong, seemly invincible, incredible smart, not to mention extremely handsome…not that that has anything to deal with leadership" said Evelyn smiling before hearing a growl to her side.

Looking over Evelyn gave a nervous smile and chuckle, "Uh well you know…sorry" said Evelyn looking away.

"…You actually find that psycho attractive. I'm starting to see why you got with Sasuke" said Suigetsu smirking. "Madara is a pretty man, plus I kinda have a thing for mean quiet guys…why else would I like Sasuke" said Evelyn truthfully getting another laugh from Suigetsu. "I really like you!" he yelled happily patting her back with a grin. "Thanks I guess" said Evelyn smiling back at him.

"You may not be what I was thinking but I still like you. Your weird just not the weird I was looking for" said Suigetsu.

"Once more thanks…I think" said Evelyn unsure if he was complimenting her or not. Falling into silence Evelyn moved closer to Sasuke as they all made their way toward Konoha. It seemed everyone was going to help her even if they thought her idea was stupid. It was closer to three hours before Suigetsu started complaining about being tired. It was another two hours of his complaining did they finally stop. "How is it the pregnant woman complains less than you. She's walking around with extra weight carrying a freaking human inside her and all she does is once in a while flip out" said Kisame sounding really annoyed.

"Hey I apologized for that" cried Evelyn embarrassed.

"See! She even apologizes for her actions and what do you do you whine" yelled Kisame.

"Kisame calm down" said Itachi patting his shoulder before walking over to Evelyn.

"Evelyn it's time you take a rest and take your vitamin" he said. "I already took them I'm not a complete idiot Itachi" she said calmly. "Your mother threatened to castrate me Evelyn so please bear with me" said Itachi smiling. "Castrate you…if she threaten to do that with you what should I expect" asked Sasuke frowning. "She just wants to slap you is all" said Evelyn smiling. "At least mine is minor" said Sasuke sitting next to her.

"So what exact is your um baby" asked Jugo curious taking a seat himself.

"I don't know" said Evelyn shrugging.

"How do you not know you can find out easily with the technology of your world?" said Sasuke frowning.

"I didn't want to know till I got you back" said Evelyn shrugging looking up at Sasuke.

"Till I got back…you should have went ahead and got the sex" said Sasuke frowning. "But that's something we should find out together" said Evelyn upset he didn't think the same as her. Looking at her a slight blush worked its way onto Sasuke's face as he looked away, "Fine whatever you want" he said trying to sound stern.

"Ahh so cute Sasuke's embarrassed" cooed Suigetsu mockingly only to have Sasuke throw a kunai at his face. Letting it pass through him without even a flinch, Suigetsu glared at the evil looking Uchiha. "You know just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean you can do that" said Suigetsu. "Sasuke don't be mean to your subordinate" scolded Evelyn. "Yeah Sasuke don't be mean" said Suigetsu mockingly. "And don't you tease him" said Evelyn crossing her arms as she sent the white hair boy a stern stare. "…You're no fun" he muttered taking a long sip from his water bottle.

"So I've been told" said Evelyn shrugging.

La'Oshiaa basically called her no fun all the time, telling her she was such a mom. "We're going to take an hour rest Evelyn come on" said Sasuke grabbing her hand. Letting him pull her along Evelyn followed him out into the woods letting him lead the way as they went deeper and deeper. When the finally stop Sasuke turned to her with a concerned expression.

It seemed he didn't want to show his true feelings in front of Jugo and Suigetsu, "So have there been any problems" he asked worried.

Smiling Evelyn shook her head no, "Nope everything is alright. If there were any problems I wouldn't have come over till the baby was born. But my mom said I'm completely health as is the baby, she's really happy. I figured she get mad but she's actually excited about being a grandma" said Evelyn giggling. Smiling Sasuke nodded, "I'm glad she's not treating you badly" he said thankful. "Well she is my mom" said Evelyn softly. "Yes she is" he said nodding.

"So um what have you um you know been up to while I haven't been here" she asked shyly.

Smiling he shook his head, "Nothing much just trying to figure how to get back to you I did make a promise to you after all" he said casually. "…Sasuke there's something I need to discuss with you about my plan" said Evelyn quietly, "What is it?" he asked watching her carefully. "…If I win you're never going to be allowed to come back. Which means you can never visit the world you were born in or visit your clan's grave" said Evelyn concerned. "Never come back" he muttered.

"You did them wrong so you have to take some punishment, I figured the best punishment that could affect you but not kill you is banishment. I want you to know this so if you have anything you need to do before you leave you can do it" said Evelyn calmly.

"I know one of my dreams I had I wasn't allowed back. I already told Granny good-bye and paid my respect to my clan and my parents so you don't have to worry about me. I've taken care of everything concerning me now all I have to worry about is getting you back safe and becoming a good dad to the brat" said Sasuke pulling her closer.

"Are you sure you've gotten all your affairs in order?" asked Evelyn.

Nodding Sasuke looked out in the woods, "A hundred percent sure so don't worry about me alright" said Sasuke. "I'm glad" she said hugging him. "So are you absolutely sure the baby is alright" he asked concerned. "A hundred percent sure Sasuke trust me I wouldn't have come if there were any problems. Besides kicking me what seems like twenty-three hours of the day there are no problems. I mean the worst I've had with the baby is they almost broke on of my ribs" said Evelyn reassuringly. "What?!" said Sasuke surprised. "Yeah their strong just like daddy" said Evelyn proudly.

"I don't think I like the baby hurting you" he said glaring at her stomach.

Scowling Evelyn smacked Sasuke lightly, growling he looked up at her annoyed. "Don't give me that look and don't glare at the baby they don't know any better" snapped Evelyn. Sighing he nodded, "Sorry" he grumbled not really sounding all that sorry. "Apologize properly" she snapped pinching his cheek.

Knocking her hand away he glared, "Don't pinch my cheeks Evie" he grumbled annoyed his arms crossed.

"Apologize to our baby Sasuke" she snapped. "I'll apologize when it comes out" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "No now you tell our baby sorry now…and you can't hate him or her at all. It's our baby Sasuke so you're not allowed to hate him or her" snapped Evelyn tears appearing in her eyes. Staring surprised Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry Evelyn calm down okay. I love our demon baby" he said frowning. "It's not a demon baby" she snapped.

"It is if it's mine" he said amused.

"Well it's half mine" said Evelyn pouting.

"True I guess then if's half evil half pure good" said Sasuke smiling. Beaming up Evelyn kissed Sasuke, "Thank you…also can we go now I want to get this all over with and get you back home" said Evelyn smiling. "I didn't stop because you needed a rest I stopped because Suigetsu needs an hour to rest and complain. The only reason he's gotten even more mouthy is because I've found you and he know I'm not in a hurry. I hate how he just pushes buttons to push them" said Sasuke rolling his eyes. "I kinda like him I mean I thought he be more mean to me like he is with Karin" said Evelyn pleasantly surprised.

Smiling Sasuke kissed Evelyn lightly, "It's only because you're so sweet only pure evil could be mean to you" said Sasuke. Frowning at Sasuke Evelyn couldn't help but feel miffed, he was being real nice to her she didn't like it when he was nice. She preferred it when he was moody and serious, not nice having him nice was weird. "…You know Sasuke I really don't like you nice…I prefer you mean why are you being so nice" said Evelyn scowling at him.

Frowning Sasuke sighed, "I can't be mean to you your with child" he said looking down at her stomach.

"So…I don't like you nice so start acting indifferent already" said Evelyn glaring at him. "You're a weirdo" said Sasuke standing up holding out his hand for her. "See that's more like it" she said happily. "Alright, alright" he said smiling. "So where is Orochimaru I thought he be with you. I was prepared to meet him and everything I actually trained to not be totally petrified. Itachi helped me and everything" said Evelyn curious. She really prepared for him and even Kabuto.

"Goddess didn't want him near transported him away and I didn't wait for him. I had to find your stupid ass, after all you were alone with my brother and a killer" said Sasuke glaring at her. "Um no offense Sasuke but your hands aren't exactly clean either. I mean you could have but you went and had a bitch fit and went against Itachi's wishes and turned into a basterd. You killed innocent samurai you're a bad boy" snapped Evelyn furious.

He was such a jerk he could have not killed the guys but what did he do he did. He was a powerful ninja he didn't need to kill he was supposed to be the honorable idiot. The guy who would kill only those he sworn to destroy, that being Itachi and Konoha. Not innocent samurai. Frowning at her Sasuke sighed, "I'm guessing this are the hormones talking" he mutter before flinching when she turned to face him. She had a scary look in her eyes.

"Sasuke" cried someone breaking her from her spell of angry.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a wave of relief, sure Evelyn wasn't intimidating or scary but he didn't exactly want his girlfriend angry with him. He couldn't think about that though Suigetsu was coming standing when the white hair man jumped out of the shadows. "Suigetsu" he said putting back on the mask.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Evelyn concerned.

"I guess you could say that" said a gravelly voice. Blinking in surprised Evelyn felt a shiver of fear she knew that voice edging toward Sasuke with Suigetsu both took shelter behind the Uchiha. Walking out of the shadows with Kabuto Orochimaru was all smiled as he stared at them with a look of interest. His eyes were mainly on her though. She had a feeling she was going to get lots of stare.

After she was the girl who stopped the mighty ass known as Sasuke Uchiha, "So you're the Uchiha Princess" said Orochimaru.

"The Uchiha Princess?" questioned Evelyn puzzled peering over at Sasuke curious. "Naruto has apparently been talking nonstop about you and what happen in your world people started calling you the Uchiha Princess. He won't stop saying your like a princess in the fairytales and how you so kind and all that. So you've become the Uchiha Princess" said Sasuke annoyed.

Scowling Evelyn pushed the fact that two out of the four men of the Naruto world that you should never trust was in front of her. She had something more important to deal with. Naruto could not get her nicknamed the Uchiha Princess. She had no right to that name.

Moving away to stand in front of Sasuke she faced Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Okay first of all I don't deserve that name and I shouldn't be called it what so ever. If anyone would be the Uchiha princess it's a girl that catches Madara's fancy, and I mean Madara, Madara. Not Obito Madara, I shouldn't even get that name. If anything I would be a lady not a princess. Madara is like the King of the Uchiha's and you're a prince but not a prince in line for the throne. Since that's the case I can't be a princess I'm simply a lady, although I think I still be a princess in name. But I wouldn't accept it because I wouldn't consider myself a princess because to be a princess you either have to be related the child of the King and Queen or in line to be King and Queen. So Winter could be a princess but not me, seriously I'm going to have to talk to Naruto. I told him not to call me a princess. I wonder if that pissed off Madara and Obito. Some unnamed girl taking the title 'The Uchiha Princess' they are people you should never piss of. Do you think they hate me I mean I didn't want that name and I repeatedly told Naruto not to call me that. Maybe we should find them and explain it to them. I don't want your family to hate me" said Evelyn concerned.

Sighing Sasuke shook his head, she really needed to stop the habit of rambling when she was nervous.

Although with each passing ramble he couldn't help but find it cuter and cuter with each time she did it.

"…You seriously talk a lot" said Suigetsu staring at her shocked.

"But it's common sense I mean I couldn't possibly be the princess. I mean the King is the strongest and Madara is the strongest so any woman with him is the princess. Unless of course they were going with the whole who will run the clan next then it would be Itachi Obito wasn't related to the head of the clan that I know of so he's automatically out, Sasuke and Itachi are related to the former head so they become the princes to Madara's King. If he doesn't have kids which I doubt he will not because he can't perform the necessary things to father a child. I mean unless he's sterile which can be a possibility. But if he's not I'm not saying he can't have kids because he can. He's extremely handsome any girl would want him, I would only hope he's a nice husband or somewhat kind. But anyway in the chance that he chooses not to have kid or he's sterile that automatically means Sasuke and Itachi are princes. They were the children of the former head although Itachi would be the crown prince Sasuke would simply be a prince in name because he's the second born. The only chance you have to be king is to marry a princess with a throne or hope your brother dies before having kids. Wait in this world he is dead and has no kids to speak of so maybe you are a crowned princes but no wait. Would that work out I mean the clan died before Itachi did so would he stay the crown prince because there is no one to do the whole crowning. Or do you automatically get the title because he killed the clan. Um wait does he get to keep the crown I mean he killed the clan does that automatically throw him out. But wait don't you actually have to have a ceremony or at least papers to throw someone off the crown?" asked Evelyn curious.

"…I have no idea what you just said" said Suigetsu staring at her bewildered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't explain it well did I, I can try to explain it again" she muttered frowning. Appearing behind her Sasuke clasped his hand over her mouth, making her lean back he stared her in the eyes. "No more talking Evelyn you've said enough. As for looking for those two unless you want to fork over the baby we're not going near them, okay. Also I don't care if they dislike your nickname you had nothing to do with it and they can screw themselves" said Sasuke.

Waiting for her answer Sasuke let go when she gave an awkward nod.

"Good girl" said Sasuke eyeing Orochimaru who looked far too amused. Looking over with Sasuke Evelyn kept her gaze on Kabuto; she wondered how he got out of Itachi's jutsu. Did that mean he accepted what Itachi said or did Orochimaru get him out? Blushing when he caught her staring she looked away embarrassed.

Why was that just so embarrassing, getting caught.

"So your Sasuke's bride" said Orochimaru amused.

Giving the snake a warning glare Sasuke allowed him to step closer, if he tried anything he would smack the snake down. "Yeah I would like to warn you before you start planning things. This necklace I have will stop all your attacks you can't remove it only Sasuke can. Also I wouldn't attempt to take Sasuke or Itachi's bodies, Itachi is dead in fact the new necklace him and Kisame wear allow him to live. That's all; I figured I should tell you that. Oh also um the God said if you attempt to do anything to me he will personally destroy you because I'm not of this world. If I die while in this world apparently things with the space-time continuum will be screwed up" said Evelyn. Frowning Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that I know a lot about you from your jutsus to your life to what you've done. You cannot be trusted that is like the number one rule of dealing with you…although your still easier to deal with then Mr. Kabuto" muttered Evelyn looking over at Kabuto who peered at her with slight curiosity.

"How is Orochimaru easier than Kabuto?" asked Suigetsu glaring at her wondering why she was so weird.

"Orochimaru you can always trust to betray you. Kabuto however has help people who are his enemies but will still go after someone just after helping. You can never really know his angle" said Evelyn frowning. Everyone else was always so clear what they were after and trying to do but him he was always confusing and never seemed to make sense. At least to her, "Well you don't have to worry about me…I'm just going to be your doctor while I'm here" he said dully.

Frowning Evelyn peered at him curious he didn't seem very Kabuto.

He seemed sorta put out did he lose his will to fight and be him. Although he never actually knew who he was, which was sad the Danzo did what he did. Orochimaru twisted as he was, was probably the best thing to happen to Kabuto. "Come on we need to get back to the other" said Sasuke holding out his hand for her, nodding Evelyn reached for Sasuke only to have a sharp pain pass though her. Flinching she bit her lip and tried to hold back a gasp, she tried not to show it but with no such luck. Sasuke was already gripping her shoulders a panicky look in his eyes as Suigetsu gazed at her confused moving a tad closing.

Gasping when another passed through she held her stomach for a moment before it passed, letting out a relieved sigh she frowned. Now she had to deal with a panicky boyfriend. "What's wrong?!" asked Sasuke concerned he was gripping her tight, "Calm down it's just Braxton Hicks" she snapped annoyed.

She didn't like how hard he was gripping her.

"What the hell is Braxton Hicks?" asked Suigetsu confused.

"Fake labor pains, the female body experiences these during pregnancy as soon as the sixth week. Usually women don't feel them, but it's the bodies' way to prepare the girl for labor it is perfectly normal some women don't even feel it. But if they do it's still perfectly normal" he said informality. "Exactly which means no one needs to look at me or touch me" snapped Evelyn smacking Sasuke away. He was annoying her at the moment.

"Mood swings however last all through the pregnancy…I would like to talk to you about how you've been so far. I'm guessing you six months correct" asked Kabuto.

"Yes my mom say everything inside is completely fine she's been checking me all the time. I take my prenatal vitamins, drink plenty of fluids, and I'm not small I've actually gained weight with the baby. That was my mom's first concerned but I've gown with the baby. Um I don't really have morning sickness often, I mean I have it from time to time but it's rare" said Evelyn.

"Your mother is a doctor" he asked.

"Yes so is there anything else" she asked curious.

"Not at the moment" he said making his way ahead of them.

Watching him leave Evelyn frowned, "Sasuke what did you and Itachi do to him I mean I saw but did you do anything jerky afterward" she asked frowning at him. Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked away grumbling under his breath. Why did he love this girl she was always blaming crap on him? Sometimes he found himself wishing she just squeal and hug him before acting like he was the moon and the sun. Not all the time but once in a while it be nice if she didn't see him as the bad guy.

"Sasuke wait up" she called after him.

Slowing down for her he peered over and gave a deep sigh, "Do you seriously think I'm evil" he asked frowning. Looking up she smiled, "I think you were evil but you can be good you just have to do your best. And I think you will become a great force of good because you push yourself when there's something you want. You'll most definitely want to be the best daddy you can be so you're going to turn into the best man there is" said Evelyn smiling. Smiling back he nodded before taking her hand in his, "So to sum it up I can be a great man but I'm not one yet" he said amused. "Sorry" she said giving him a small smile.

"No need to apologize as long as you have faith in me I'm satisfied" he said quietly

* * *

**Well tell me your thoughts my friends**


	53. Fifty Three

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you and I hope you enjoy, we're getting close to the ending of this fanfic :) Also how cool are the Hokage's and Jugo is so cool for protecting Sasukes lol while Suigetsu is cute for hiding behind Orochimaru his fear of him is suddenly gone lol. I guess you don't fear the beast when you happen upon a monster huh.**

**Sorry for the mix up everyone I acidently put up the last chapter I got a headache and it's been distracting me all day so sorry once more**

* * *

Konoha was gigantic; she always peered at it through the eyes of a reader so its size never really impressed her.

She just looked at it on a manga page but up close it was magnificent and the wall was so freaking tall. "Evelyn" said Itachi snapping her out of her daze, looking over she had to keep herself from frowning. He changed his looks; he was blond his look leaned more toward Deidara but he had green eyes instead of blue. The two of them were going in first to find Naruto to tell him the plan after that it would be up to fate. In order to do that he had to disguise himself.

After all he was a wanted criminal and not to mention dead and she was a bit to chicken on her own. It was still amazing how well genjutsu worked through he was a whole new person through a simple illusion. Looking forward as they neared she was full of hope. Hopefully the leaders would have learned the value of peace and would want to keep it up because if they didn't she would kill the peace to get hers. It was selfish but she was an only child most only children were selfish and this was the only thing she ever wanted. She wanted a family with Sasuke and she wanted her baby to have siblings, to not be an only child with just a mother.

"Are you absolutely sure about this" he asked as they neared the back gate.

"…I know you don't want to see war in your home but I have to have Sasuke Itachi, I know it's selfish of me to have you help me. But you're the only one I know who would help me" she said softly.

"Evelyn I've died this is no longer my world, I have sentimental feelings toward it yes but it's no longer my world. Your world is my new home and Sasuke is my brother" he said quietly. "Still I shouldn't have asked you" she muttered before quieting down when they came to the checkpoint.

It was time to use their fake passport; Goddess had whipped them up like she had whipped up papers for Naruto and the others. But Evelyn still felt nervous, "Passport please" said one of the guards. He was stern looking a no nonsense looking man. He could probably kill without a second glace, pulling out her passport with Itachi she showed it with a shaky hand. Taking the passports from them the man looked them over before studying them taking in her nervous face.

"Is she alright" he asked Itachi which made her heart thump even louder.

Smiling easily Itachi nodded, "Yes we're having our first baby she's worried how her parents will take it. They didn't really approve of me, she halfway hoping our papers aren't right so she doesn't have to face them" he said smiling easily at them.

"Ah I know how that is, don't worry your parents will probably be excited to be grandparents" said the man giving her an easy smile that put some of her worries to ease. "T-Thank you" she muttered looking down.

"Hope your visit will go well" he said moving out of the way to let them in.

"Thank you" said Evelyn nodding her head moving closer to Itachi who grabbed her hand before leading her inside.

Once they were inside she waited a couple of minute before letting out a sigh, "You are far too go at lying" she said looking up amazed. "It's an Uchiha skill" he said chuckling. "Great my baby will be a lying King or Queen" she muttered. "There, there we tend to only lie to our fathers not our mothers…I've lied to my own mother twice that I can remember. As for my dad many, many times" he said frowning.

"Just remember he loved you Itachi, even with your choices he loved you till the end" said Evelyn giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you Evelyn, I know but I still feel guilty. Even after all my planning and sacrifice it still turned out bad" he said sighing.

"You were thirteen Itachi and you died at age twenty one the fact that you came up with a plan like that is amazing. But nothing is perfect, nothing. So you can't blame yourself" she told him. "I suppose your right all humans have errors" he said quietly. "It just depends on how you deal with that error; I think you dealt with it beautiful. Your last words to Sasuke probably didn't leave a dry seat in the house" said Evelyn smiling softly.

"My last words" he questioned looking over.

"You don't have to forgive me…No matter what you decide to do from now on…I will love you forever" said Evelyn repeating his words.

"…Those last words" he said smiling.

"It made my love for you grow; you were seriously the best elder brother in the world. I bet when you finally have kids you'll be an excellent father" said Evelyn happily. Smiling he chuckle, "I doubt that but I do hope I'll be a good uncle" he said softly. "Sasuke once told me Ikuto looks up to you he even tries to grow his hair out like you" said Evelyn smiling at him.

"Looks up to me huh…well that's nice to know but it's time to get down to business show me that picture of Naruto's apartment. It's an outside picture right" he said. Nodding Evelyn pulled out a picture she printed out; it was nice picture of the outside of his house. "Ah I know where this is" he said leading her down a street.

Following after Evelyn took in everything; it was amazing Konoha was coming to life before her very eyes. Walking through the streets she scanned to see if she could spot anyone familiar as they walked, so far nothing. It wasn't long before they were standing outside Naruto's door, "Well here we are the beginning of the end" she muttered.

"A bit melodramatic aren't we" said Itachi amused.

"Well it's true in a way you know" said Evelyn gazing over.

"Yes this is the beginning that will ultimately lead to yours and Sasuke's end" said Itachi nodding.

"I only hope they'll take my deal because I really don't want to start a war" she muttered quietly before knocking softly. Standing still they both waited only to get no answer, "Aw don't tell me he's on a mission we could be here forever!" cried Evelyn upset.

"Now, now calm down Evelyn I'm sure he'll be back in no time" said Itachi chuckling amused.

"No because this is Naruto he will get that scroll which will just so happen to be powerful. It'll be some ancient scroll that's useful to only one clan that will be after him. But he's a ninja of his word and his word will be to get that scroll to its designated place. They'll chase lots of fighting will ensure someone will go missing then show up once more and let's not forget the major plot change. The clan after the scroll isn't evil the ones he has to deliver to is, so he has to make a decision follow orders or do the right thing. Then when he chooses it'll be oh the evil ones were really the original enemy they tricked him but wait theirs more. It turns out Naruto reminds them of their uncle or best friend or their mother's cousin's uncle's best friend who was kill but turns out he wasn't kill or something like that" cried Evelyn sinking into a pit of despair.

Watching Evelyn sink to her knees Itachi sighed, "…You really are pregnant those hormones are just messing you up" he said patting her head. Peering up at him with tears in her eyes Evelyn sniffed, "I'm sorry but I wanna go home and if he's gone I can't get this done and over with" she sobbed.

"Come on at least give it a day alright he might just be out he is an active kid you know" he said trying to console her but Evelyn wouldn't hear it.

Sighing he sat next to her resting his hand on her head as she started to sob, "Evelyn there is no need for tears just calm down we'll leave for a bit and I'll show you around town. Or if you want we can find one of Naruto's friends and pretend we met him and we're trying to thank him for something. They can tell us where he is or if he's on a mission. If he is we'll just go to Sakura or Kakashi" said Itachi trying to soothe her fears.

"If he's on a mission they'll be with him, their always with him" she muttered tears still falling.

"Alright then well hey if their gone don't worry just see this as an opportunity to see Konoha, haven't you ever wished to visit here" he said softly.

Sniffing Evelyn peered up nodding, "A little yeah" she muttered. "Then come on we'll check out the town and come back later alright" he said holding out his hand smiling at her. "Okay" she muttered taking his hand, pulling her up he smiled before leading her away. He would show her the places they didn't show in the books or the show. Taking only a couple of hours he showed her a garden he used to visit as a kid luckily it was still around. Then he showed her Anbu headquarters along with the Hokage's office. She really wanted to see those two buildings for some reason. After that he showed her a couple more building before taking her to a little tea shop he often visited when he was still a ninja of Konoha.

Sitting with Itachi, Evelyn watched the people come and go or place orders to go. Ninja's and civilians all of them sitting together talking and having a good time, "Are you enjoying yourself" asked Itachi peering at her curious. Nodding Evelyn peered over, "Itachi do you think if I was born here and you never had to kill the clan me and Sasuke would find each other. I mean if I was a civilian and he was still a ninja, it doesn't really seem ninja's and civilians get together" said Evelyn peering at everyone.

They chatted but none of them seem to be together just friends, "I don't know Sasuke always wanted to please father. Our father would want us to get strong wives for the clan and not to mention marry within the clan. A cousin three times removed or something, I even dated a few to appease him. Not that I had time for dates or even really dated them but still I did it. I never really had love on the mind though; I just went from mission to mission. So to answer you I don't know I mean he could have eventually gotta a rebellious streak and would date girl's father wouldn't approve of. I mean he always seemed to be more interested in ninjutsu rather than girls. But the few he did ever show interest in was Hinata and this one little civilian girl. She wanted to be a ninja but was too sickly so she often went to play with ninjas" said Itachi smiling.

"I keep wondering if I was here would we meet and be together. I mean the only reason we're together is because the goddess and you forced him to slow down and stop to smell the roses" said Evelyn frowning.

"Who cares how it would have been if you were somewhere else. You two are together now aren't you and he wants to be with you so you should be happy" said Itachi. "You're right…so you think Naruto asked Hinata out" asked Evelyn perking up. Chuckling he shook his head, "Who knows?!" he said amused.

"Well we should see if he's home now I want to get back to Sasuke as soon as I can" said Evelyn standing up.

"Absent makes the heart grow fonder" said Itachi.

"Six months made this heart's fondness grow just enough. I'm tired of waiting for my prince" said Evelyn sternly.

"Well then let's go find your Knight so he can help you and your prince home" said Itachi amused with her name for Sasuke. Prince was something he never thought would be used to describe Sasuke. Heading back toward Naruto's place Evelyn felt her anxiousness rip at her insides, she hoped with all her might that Naruto was there. The less time she was here the better. Not that she had anything against the world after all it was a world she longed to visit, she dreamt about it so often.

It was also the world that gave birth to so many people she loved and cherished.

But it was dangerous and not to mention two dangerous men who could want her baby if they discovered her were possibly out there. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby. Once they were outside the door Evelyn sighed all she had to do was knock on the door and see if he was home. "Okay here we go" said Evelyn knocking on the door. Waiting a moment or two her heart leaped in joy when noise could be heard behind Naruto's door.

Soon enough Naruto opened up the door looking a bit annoyed, "What do you wan-" he said disgruntle before stopping mid-sentence.

Staring at her with a shock expression he didn't move one bit and just continued to stare at her not moving a muscle. "Hi Naruto" she said giving him a small smile. Staring for one more moment Naruto finally made a move only one she didn't want to see the usually energetic blond simply fell over unconscious. "…He fainted" said Itachi peering down at Naruto a little miffed by what he did.

"…I was expecting screaming not well fainting" said Evelyn bending down poking his head.

Sighing Itachi looked around before bending down to pick him up, "Well talk to him when he awakes so come in" said Itachi dragging him inside.

Nodding Evelyn stepped in before closing the door behind only to gasp in shock at the mess, although she sure why she was surprised. Food containers and old clothes were everything the floor was sticky and there were bugs. It was as bad as one of those clips she saw Sakura come in his room. Holding Naruto Itachi looked around shock himself, "I see he's not one for clean" he said stunned.

"Tell me not all boys are like this, I mean I know Sasuke isn't but…well just tell me you're clean" said Evelyn pleadingly.

"Very" said Itachi looking back.

"Well I guess toss him on the bed and I'll start cleaning. Lord knows someone needs to do this for him" said Evelyn walking over to a closest to see cleaning items that had never touched. "Never even touched" she sighed. "Evelyn I don't think you should clean the chemicals and labor" said Itachi concerned.

"Pregnant women don't break Itachi I'll be just find and it's not as if I'll be purposely breathing them in I'll be careful. I want this baby to grow up just as healthy as everyone else" said Evelyn annoyed. "I'm sorry but I don't want anything to happen to you five people will take my head if something does. Winter, Sasuke, your mother, La'Oshiaa, and Damien they all on separate occasions have threaten me to keep you safe" said Itachi sighing.

He hadn't had so many death threats thrown at him when he pretended to be the evil son of the Uchiha.

"Don't worry already I'm just find besides do you want to stay in here with this" said Evelyn gesturing to the room. Looking around he nodded, "I'll do the harder things alright such as mopping for now let's just open the windows and sort the trash" he said sighing. Scowling Evelyn gave a soft grumble muttering under her breath about over protective brother in laws and men not understanding.

Doing their best to clean up Naruto's apartment the two were eventually able to get it in livable condition.

All the trash was sorted and ready to be thrown out the floors were swept and everything dusted. Then they scrubbed everything clean and Evelyn did his dishes and started his laundry. He actually had his own washing machine and dryer. Something she didn't know he had.

"…How do you do this every day…how did my mother do this" said Itachi resting while she sat peacefully folding some clean laundry.

"Well usually there isn't as much work because we keep the house if pretty good condition and don't let things buildup" said Evelyn smiling at him. "I'm actually sore" he said confused. Laughing Evelyn smiled at him, "Well you haven't exactly been doing your ninja work have you and you've play nurse to me these past week. So this is probably the most exercise you've had in a while" said Evelyn. "I need to start training again I don't want to get rusty" he muttered.

"You're just a little out of sorts is all you haven't been working like you have, you'll get back to normal in no time. You can train with Sasuke when we get back home. I know he'll get to come home…that or I'm so desperate for him to get home I refuse to believe anything else" said Evelyn quietly picking up a stack of clothes as she headed for Naruto's drawers. "We'll bring him home Evelyn" said Itachi quietly.

"I can only believe in happy endings…most writers believe in them I just have to believe the person writing my story loves them as much as me" said Evelyn determined. "We are the authors of our own stories Evelyn so I'm sure you'll get your happy ending" said Itachi smiling at her. "I hope your right about that" said Evelyn. Putting away his clothes it was another hour before Naruto finally came too, around the time Evelyn actually started to make dinner in his tiny kitchen.

She was getting hungry herself and figured she might as well give the blond a motivation to get up. Her cooking did it in the past so why wouldn't it work now. Hearing muttering come from him she looked over to see him slowing sitting up, "Ah I knew it I'm back in Evie's world" he mutter opening his eyes looking between her and Itachi. "Hello Naruto!" she said cheerfully. Staring at her he tore his gaze from her before looking around his room.

"I'm in my room" he said with a deadpan expression.

Standing Itachi nodded, "That's because Evelyn is in our world Naruto she's been given a second chance to get Sasuke back and we need your help" said Itachi drawing his attention. Looking at him with a blank face Naruto frowned, "So I'm not dreaming" he asked sounding disappointed.

"Afraid not Naruto" said Itachi sighing.

"So this is real not an illusion or something" he said once more.

"No Naruto not an illusion" said Itachi patiently.

"Naruto you're not displeased to see me are you" asked Evelyn walking over to him. She hoped she didn't do anything to upset him although she didn't see how she could have. After all she had been in her world him in his. "No nothing!" he yelled jumping out of bed before taking a real good look around his room.

"I have hard wood flooring" he said sounding rather surprised.

"It was caked under a layer of mold and food but yes you do…you should really take better care of yourself Naruto" scolded Evelyn. Grinning Naruto leaped off his bed before pulling Evelyn in a hugged, "It really is you" he cried happily squeezing her tight. Pulling away he grinned broadly, "I didn't think I ever get to see you again Evie after what happen. The goddess said you and Sasuke weren't allowed to be together. I've been looking for him ever since to see why" he said frowning.

Smiling Evelyn sighed, "We weren't allowed to be together because he didn't have a reason to stay in my world. It changed though he now has a reason to stay so they gave me another chance" said Evelyn.

"He can stay with you are you looking for him because I'm sorry to say but I haven't had much luck. Also what made them change their mind they looked pretty sure you two weren't meant to stay together? They didn't even listen to me tell them they were wrong" said Naruto scowling.

"You actually fought for us to stay together" said Evelyn touched.

Grinning Naruto nodded, "Of course Evie deserves to be happy as for Sasuke well he deserves some happiness. I mean he's been through a lot but he also deserves some punishment for causing so many problems. But since he's with you I went looking for him to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble" said Naruto smiling.

"Naruto thank you" said Evelyn, "It's no biggie your my friend and you somehow fell in love with the teme so I have to help you keep him safe. So tell me what changed the Goddess's mind" asked Naruto curious. "I became pregnant" said Evelyn cheerfully rest a hand against womb.

Staring at her shocked Naruto blanched, "Pre-Pre-Pregnant, yo-you're gonna, S-Sasuke's gonna have a BABY!" he shouted shocked the arm he used to point her shaking.

"You okay Naruto it's just a baby" said Evelyn confused as to why he was in such a shock, "But he's my age and you two having a baby already" he said sinking to his knees. Smiling understanding what he meant Evelyn patted his head, "It's alright Naruto you know him he's always in a rush" said Evelyn laughing.

Shaking his head Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, "You two are actually going to have a tiny little baby" he asked in awe looking down at his hands like he was imagining a tiny baby in his hands. Wrapping her arms around her middle Evelyn nodded happily, "Yep" she said.

"Wow…that's just wow" he said stunned sitting back amazed.

"Yes it's why I need your help Naruto" said Evelyn getting serious.

"My help" he asked confused looking between her and Itachi.

"I want to put Sasuke on trial and I need your help to get all five leaders to agree to this" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"Put him on trial" said Naruto confused.

"Yes the only way to get him back is to have everyone pass judgment on him hopefully I can get that judgment to be banishment. If not then I'll lose him forever" said Evelyn frowning. "They'll go for death not banishment" said Naruto frowning. "I know which brings me to my back up plan. One of which I will not tell you because I don't want you to dislike me but don't worry its nothing violent" said Evelyn patting his head.

"Evelyn I'll try to set it up but are you sure I mean they're pretty intense. They aren't gonna be as nice as me or Kakashi" said Naruto frowning worried for Evelyn.

He wondered if she really knew what she was getting herself in to.

"Don't worry Naruto I know exactly what I'm doing and I know how they'll treat him and me but I'm ready. I have to make sure I give it my all for the baby. I don't want the baby to grow up without either of its parents" said Evelyn determined. Looking over at Itachi, Naruto frowned when even he looked sure of her he would have at least expected Itachi to keep Evelyn from doing something crazy.

"Her mind is set Naruto no matter what I told her she won't change it. So I came to the conclusion I will just help her to the best of my abilities although I won't be with her at the trail. I'll be watching over her at a distance along with Kisame, I doubt if we're with her we'll help her case. So I hope you will help protect her" said Itachi. "…I'll always help Evie she's my friend so don't worry Itachi you can count on me" said Naruto determined.

"Okay since that is taken care of would you like dinner Naruto I made food" said Evelyn beaming.

Perking up Naruto let out an excited cry, "You made food alright! I missed you cooking!" he yelled excitedly jumping up and down. Giving a small chuckle Evelyn beamed, "Glad you liked it so much" said Evelyn happy. Eating together Evelyn felt a small sense of accomplishment; she was slowly getting to her goal.

"You so got to give Hinata-chan some of your recipes" said Naruto with a big smile.

"Hinata…are you two..." Evelyn asked trailing off hopeful.

"Yep after we came back I told her I wanted to date her!" said Naruto grinning before it melted into a frown, "She passed out when I said that but when she woke up she said okay if that was what I wanted. She cooks almost as well as you; I usually go to her house for dinner when she isn't on a mission. Although I guess I can invite her over here now that the apartment isn't dirty anymore" said Naruto grinning.

"That's great! I'm glad your with her Naruto, I hope you two will be very happy" said Evelyn beaming at him.

Blushing he scratched the back of his head, "Me too but for now I just wish she stop passing out every time I smile or kiss her" said Naruto wishful. Smiling Evelyn nodded, "If its anything like with me and Sasuke that will end soon. I mean you won't purposely do things to make her blush unlike Sasuke" said Evelyn with a blush on her face as she scowled.

"Does that teme make fun of you" asked Naruto scowling himself.

"No he just does things he knows is going to make me pass out. He finds it funny" said Evelyn pouting.

"Well she is pretty cute when she blushes" said Naruto grinning. "Don't tease her take it from another shy girl we don't like it" snapped Evelyn pouting. Staring at her Naruto's smile faded to a frown, "I can't believe you and Sasuke are going to have a baby…you guys are my age. I can't even imagine what it would be like to be a dad right now" said Naruto frowning. "I'm older than them both and I can't imagine being a father at that age" said Itachi finally speaking up.

Smiling Evelyn chuckle, "I always thought I would never find someone so I never really thought about it. So I'm not all that bothered by it. I wish it wasn't during high school and at a more appropriate time but I'm happy I get to have a baby with my precious person. Inside of me is the baby that is half Sasuke and half me. We've blended together and I will give birth to a new life that is us" said Evelyn happily laying a hand on top of her stomach were she could feel the baby kicking.

Laughing Naruto smiled brightly, that sounded nice it almost made him want to have a baby but he would wait. But there was one thing he was a little eager to try, "Um…Evie can I, well can I feel the baby" he asked hopeful blushing embarrassed. Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Alright!" said Naruto excitedly.

Reaching over to feel her stomach he waited before jumping when he felt tiny kicks.

"Wow" he cried excitedly pressing his other hand to her stomach, "So when are you going to get all big and fat" asked Naruto curious looking up. "I already am big" said Evelyn frowning. "No you're not, you don't have the big belly or anything why not" he asked confused.

"You really don't think I'm fat but I way bigger then I was I've put on a lot of weight I'm totally fat" said Evelyn feeling insecure again.

"I didn't really notice I mean you don't look too much like a skeleton anymore but its okay you look even prettier with all the weight. But aren't you supposed to get a big round belly" asked Naruto curious. Blushing Evelyn looked away shyly, "I might get it soon some people don't get big till after the sixth month. Each person is different my mom didn't show at all with me she actual lost weight but she had all the symptoms of pregnancy" said Evelyn happily.

"I thought you always showed" said Naruto frowning.

"Nope it's different with each person. Like me I don't have morning sickness all that bad but some people have it horrible, um also I slept a lot. Some people don't really experience drowsiness but the first couple of months I was always sleeping" explained Evelyn.

Sighing Itachi nodded, "Yes had me convinced she was shutting down, but it was just because of the baby" said Itachi. Laughing Naruto tried to imagine a worried Itachi it really didn't fit the elder man. It was funny to imagine it though. "I get to be the baby's uncle too right" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Of course I will tell my baby all about you hopefully the Goddess and God will allow you to visit. I mean you're practically family it would be a shame if the baby doesn't get to see you" said Evelyn beaming.

"Good" said Naruto grinning.

* * *

**Drop me a word if you enjoyed :)**


	54. Fifty Four

**Here is the newest chapter my friends I hope you will enjoy the next chapter in the tale of Sasuke Uchiha's romance with Evelyn!**

* * *

They were all following Evelyn, after she and Itachi spoke to Naruto and got him to agree to talk to Tsunade they left immediately. Evelyn told the hyperactive hero to tell Tsunade and the others that they have a week to come to their decision. On Sunday they would be waiting for the sages responds in a designated destination where Sasuke would be in cuffs awaiting a trial. Now before the Anbu would be on their trail they were making their way toward the designated destination.

Apparently ahead of time Evelyn and the Goddess created a place for the trail to take place.

Walking behind her without a word Sasuke quietly wonder what Evelyn would have the Goddess do for this meeting. The girl in question finally stopped after hours of walking. "What's wrong cranky getting tired" asked Suigetsu joining Sasuke at her side. "I said I was sorry for slapping you get over it and I'm not tried…well not completely we're just here" said Evelyn gesturing to nothing. "That is a big pile of nothing princess" said Suigetsu crossing his arms frowning.

"You really shouldn't trust your eyes Suigetsu. You would think hanging out with an Uchiha you would learn that not everything is what it seems" said Evelyn with a secret smile. Scowling Suigetsu looked forward again only narrowing his eyes, he moved over though when Orochimaru walked forward.

The Snake Sannin held an intrigued look on his face, "Sasuke your princess is very intriguing" he said reaching out as if he was resting his hand on something. Snorting Suigetsu shook his head, "How is she intriguing, grumpy and delusional yeah but not…where he go" said Suigetsu staring stunned when Orochimaru disappeared in thin air. "Illusion" said Itachi frowning. "Nope it's more of a shield that reflects a forest" said Orochimaru stepping back through.

"On the other side of the shield is basically a large facility. We'll be here awhile with the trail and with my condition Goddess figure we should have a secure facility for me just in case the baby comes early" said Evelyn happily stepping through with everyone else. Blooming from thin air erected a mansion; it was covered in ivy and roses of white with cream color walls. "Nice facilities" said Suigetsu letting out a low whistle.

"Well it has to be big we get a section all to ourselves plus all the kages get a section. Then there's the underlings their sure to bring, of course I set this up thinking they'll actually stay in the house…they'll probably only step into it for the trial huh" said Evelyn looking over at Sasuke.

"Leaf and Sand will most definitely…possibly Mist and Rock, don't count on it for Cloud. But don't take it personally princess they just won't trust anyone associated with your Sasuke. Now tell me what made you set up this shield or was this one of the goddess's creations" said Orochimaru wrapping an arm around her before steering her away. Watching them leave Sasuke could see Evelyn trying her best to stay calm but she looked rather nervous around the snake. Even with the protections she had. Walking after them he could hear Orochimaru rambling on and on.

"I'm not really sure how it works I just asked her to make it like this I read and watch a lot of different things. I remember someone made a shield like this…I figure it be a good defense against Obito and Madara" said Evelyn. "It would be better if you could keep hostile…well most coming will be hostile so I guess that cancels that can she not block out certain individuals?" question Orochimaru.

"I asked that too but she said that would give it too much attention. If they were the only ones blocked out they would try even harder to figure out why then it might just seal everyone's faith. I could be taken away then killed once they have the baby. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame could get enslaved I mean Madara is pretty amazing I wouldn't put it past him to enslave others" said Evelyn.

"You expect far too much from that man" said Sasuke annoyed.

"I do not I just have the proper respect for him unlike you" said Evelyn pouting.

"You have an obsession with him with my whole clan" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"The Uchiha Clan is one of the most interesting clans how can one not obsess with it. Beside we've pretty much covered I had no life and spent all my time reading about Itachi, I mean come on I knew he was good before Kishimoto revealed it" said Evelyn rolling her eyes. "I will never understand your obsession with us" said Sasuke shaking his head. "Itachi is my reason he was the sole Uchiha who was never taint unlike you" said Evelyn proudly before ending on a sour note.

Looking at her irritated Sasuke quickly pushed it away going back to a calm expression, "Are you sure you can represent me in a winning light because if you keep making jabs like that they'll kill me. Then our baby will have no daddy because mommy was mean" said Sasuke walking closer.

Staring at him Evelyn could feel her sorrow build up.

He was right if she kept snapping at him he would get killed and then it be her fault how could she ever tell her baby that. Looking away when tears build up Evelyn tried to keep it in her throat beginning to hurt as she kept her cries in. "Don't cry I didn't mean that" said Sasuke frustrated.

Looking at the upset teen girl Orochimaru sighed, it didn't seem like he would get much out of her now.

"I'll take to securing the perimeter so you can take care of your princess Sasuke. Try not to be too blunt with her she might cry so loud she alert everyone we're we are" said Orochimaru smirking. Despite her being a bit over emotional most likely due to her hormones set on high he had to admit she wasn't horrible. Not a complete push over like some but nowhere near a brute like Tsunade, she was a nice level between the two.

Walking back over to the group he frowned, "We should split up and evaluate the premises. I for one would like to know what's in store" said Orochimaru. "Agreed, the Goddess has been known for being tricky" said Itachi nodding. "Me and Jugo will take the house" said Suigetsu walking toward the large mansion.

Watching Suigetsu leave Jugo call a couple of birds, "I'll have them scope out, outside so we don't have to" said Jugo softly before releasing them to scope out the area. Watching them leave Kisame walked off with Itachi, "That bird trick is useful your brother knows how to pick people" said Kisame grinning.

Nodding Itachi slowly lead Kisame around as they checked out how far the perimeter went, "I guess that leaves the yard for us" said Kabuto waiting for Orochimaru. Nodding Orochimaru cast a glance at Sasuke who was consoling Evelyn trying to stop her crying. "She seems convinced they'll want that baby" he said frowning.

"She does but I can see her point. They are rather beat down at the moment if they were to get their hands on another Uchiha, especially one that has Sasuke blood it could help them. They were powerful just together imagine what they could create together with their own Sasuke" said Kabuto.

"…Another Sasuke" said Orochimaru gazing longingly.

"Sir I really wouldn't if that woman teleport us in an instant imagine what she could do should you invoke her wrath" said Kabuto warningly. Sighing Orochimaru nodded, "I know I'm not stupid but still imagine what I could do with my very own Uchiha. If not for a goddess I would take that girl and then that baby and I would finally have the Sharingan. But I rather not invoke the wrath of a god that actually seems to be doing something" said Orochimaru smirking.

"As wise as every" said Kabuto with a bemused expression.

Walking out toward the open year Orochimaru, in his life he truly had come across many amazing things. The most amazing would probably be the goddess…or the fact that Sasuke Uchiha had a girl that he willing had sex with someone. The other times he had known the boy to have sex it was more or less his hormones egging him on. It was a definite draw between the Goddess and Sasuke's Princess.

* * *

Sighing when she finally calm down Sasuke wiped away her tears, "So do you only do this with me or did you at least get upset with Naruto" asked Sasuke pleadingly. He really didn't want to be the only one to upset her. "Naruto didn't upset me…Itachi did but that's because he reminded me of you" said Evelyn embarrassed. Frowning Sasuke sat on a bench with her sitting next to him, "Why am I the only one who upsets you" he asked.

Looking at him she blushed and looked away, "With Itachi it was because he remained me of you sometimes…it at times felt like I had Sasuke back. Then I turn to him and realize it was just my imagination. That really hurt" said Evelyn frowning.

"I'm sorry I should have found a way to you faster…I don't even have an idea to you yet" said Sasuke pulling her closer. "It doesn't matter me I'm just glad the God allowed this…even if we don't win I'll at least have you by my side for a little while" said Evelyn reaching over and hugging Sasuke. Pulling her into his lap he smiled stroking her back.

"Evelyn you don't have to worry about that I'm pretty sure you can change even their minds. You made me change my mind didn't you" said Sasuke kissing her.

"Well I had sway over you through other means" said Evelyn blushing.

"You did have that didn't you but I'm sure you'll do it. You have that stupid idiot on your side and for whatever reason unknown to me people listen to him" said Sasuke helping her up. Nodding Evelyn could feel some reassurance come back, he was correct as long as she had Naruto by her side there was nothing she couldn't do. "Now let's go check out the house shall we?" asked Sasuke holding out a hand for her.

"Okay" she said nodding smiling at him, letting him lead to a side entrance they walked through a large kitchen that looked restaurant worthy. "Wow this is really big" said Evelyn impressed. "So did you not design it or anything" asked Sasuke curious, "Nope I just told Goddess to make a big place. I was hoping she do something a little more military but she stuck with rich and snobby" said Evelyn sighing.

"It's not that bad…I have to say I've missed this kind of thing. It reminds me of your home, the style I mean" said Sasuke.

"Yeah this world leans toward Japanese" said Evelyn nodding.

"So are all my things still at your house or did you pack them up" asked Sasuke curious.

After all he was gone a long time did she pack them up to keep the painful memories at bay. "No your stuff is still where it was we just moved back to the smaller house there was no reason to stay at the big one. But we can go back after we go home although Itachi said he would say at the small. I think I made him hate me with being pregnant he doesn't even want to be around me anymore" said Evelyn dejectedly. Sighing Sasuke shook his head, knowing his brother it was his way of giving them privacy but she was just either to simple minded to see it or far to innocent and didn't get it.

"He didn't leave because he hates you moran he's going to leave so when I want sex we don't have to be quiet or try to get him to leave so you can be as loud as you want" said Sasuke bluntly. Looking at him shocked Evelyn turned brick red before backing away, she couldn't believe he would come right out and say something like that. She couldn't believe he could talk about sex so casually. "Don't look at me like that" said Sasuke eyeing her.

Shaking Evelyn's hand itched to slap him; she seriously could not believe he would talk like that to her. He knew how she was did he seriously think just because they already did that she would be okay to talk about it. "Now you look like you want to kill me. Now, now no need to be embarrassed you weren't that night in fact wasn't it you who begged me to do it again and again" asked Sasuke smirking. "Shut up I didn't not beg!" cried Evelyn in hush horror.

"Yes you did I remember you were under me still shuddering in pleasure asking me for more and to not stop. You like it very much Ev~ie" said Sasuke teasingly.

He was actually impressed she hadn't lost consciousness yet. At least them being intimate allowed her some protection against sexual harassment. She did however seem to get violent; grabbing her wrist when she tried to slap him he pulled her close. "If you're a good girl I might play with you tonight" he purred into her ear.

"…T-Tonight?" she questioned actually looking interested smiling Sasuke nodded, "I have missed you and don't you think that would be a good reunion when we're finally alone. I can remind your body exactly who it belongs too just in case it forgot" he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up you idiot" cried Evelyn tearful running away.

Watching her run off Sasuke smiled, he was glad she got some backbone to his teasing. But he was glad it wasn't completely gone he liked watching her get embarrass. It was cute not to mention a big turn on for him. "Evie you're giving me needs again" he called softly knowing she was in hearing distant.

"Shut up" she yelled once more from the other room.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone exploring their new living space. Luckily the house came stocked full so they didn't have to worry about going and finding food. There were even some clothes for Evelyn which she was grateful for. She had clothes she would feel comfortable in that were from her world. She preferred her clothes to any others.

Holding up a short sleeve white dress she smiled happily the skirt was long almost reaching the floor, the skirt was loose and flowy and the upper half of the dress would hang slightly loose on her. It was just what she wanted, but the best part of the house was the fact it had a bath just like home.

Adjusting the knobs she let the water flow in. The tub was a bit more elaborate than hers at home not to mention bigger but a bath was a bath and she wanted one. Letting the bathtub fill up Evelyn dipped her hand in the water feeling the temperature surprised when the door open.

Looking back she found Sasuke walking in.

"Itachi and Orochimaru are setting up traps for Madara and Tobi should they catch wind and find this place. Jugo is asking birds to keep an eye on things; Kabuto is checking out the infirmary and reading up on your world's medicine. The Goddess really went all out on this place. Even included TV, Kisame and Suigetsu decided to look at that, currently their watching a matron of something call Veronica Mars" said Sasuke sighing.

"Ah I love Veronica Mars!" cried Evelyn.

Nodding Sasuke watched her turn off the water before standing up, "Bath huh?" he said smirking.

"Yep I feel dirty so I want to scrub away the dirt" said Evelyn happily. "…Hmm maybe I want to scrub away the dirt too" he said slyly. "Going to take a bath there's a couple of baths" said Evelyn not picking up what he said. "No I think here will do fine" he said smirking undoing his belt shedding off his clothes. His shirt was the first to go followed by his pants kicking off his shoes he waited for her to turn around.

"There should still be plenty of hot water so don't wor-" said Evelyn turning around before flushing bright red seeing him.

Smirking he walked forward before dropping his boxers, watching her whip around to face the other way he chuckle as she shook. "Why oh why are you embarrassed you've seen me naked" he said crouching next to her. Looking the other way she tried to keep her eyes from his, "Shut up we…we were, we were" she said sounding broken. "Just get undressed" he said reaching for her, his hand slipping under her shirt before he pulled it off of her. Crying out in shock she backed away keeping her arms crossed over her chest, she looked like rape victim.

Sighing he looked at her pitiful form, "Evelyn calm down I just want to take a bath with you nothing else. You can at least do that with me can't you?" he asked giving her a reassuring smile. Looking at him Evelyn stared actually finding a pleading look on his face, why did he want to take a bath with her? It was embarrassing.

"Please" he muttered.

Looking away embarrassed she nodded, "Fine" she muttered. A few minutes later she was in the tub her back to Sasuke. Keeping her arms wrapped firmly around her chest she couldn't get rid of her blush, "Just relax Evie" he said leaning back. "How can I relax when you're naked and I'm naked" she muttered annoyed.

"Yeah your body pretty exciting now" said Sasuke sitting up wrapping his arms around her middle.

She actually had somewhat of a bump, it wouldn't be noticeable with clothes but she had grown to accommodate their baby. But with her newfound weight she was a lot curvy then when he first saw her, she had been rather flat and less curvy still attractive but she was even more so now.

"I'm fat" muttered Evelyn upset; he was surprised she wasn't freaking.

Smiling when he felt the baby kicking her pulled her closer resting his head on her shoulder, "No you're beautiful. You're growing and making a comfortable home for our baby so thank you mommy" he said kissing her neck. Smiling Evelyn lowered her arms resting her hands on his, "Did you know the baby kicks more when you're close" she muttered.

"Really" he said surprised.

"Yep to tell you the truth when we were in my world the baby hardly moved. I would feel a kick here or there but it barely moved even less when Itachi tried to feel. I think the baby might be Yume, but the moment we crossed over I felt a flurry of kicks. Then when we came to you she wouldn't stop, she was excited we were so close to daddy as well" said Evelyn happily.

Smiling Sasuke nodded, "That makes me happy…thank you for telling me that Evelyn" said Sasuke grateful.

"I wanted you to know that the baby missed you. Even when you weren't there she missed you, she also knows you I would play the show with your scenes over and over. She knows your voice very well" said Evelyn happily. "Is that so" he said smiling. "Yep I told her stories about you too and I also played her music she likes the Wiggles" said Evelyn happily. "You let her listen to music do you" he said amused.

"Yep I play classical and child songs, when she would kick in my world it was because of the child songs. I would also play audio books so she doesn't get bored nothing scary mostly children books or books I read. I'm thinking about reading her a book every night when she gets out here" said Evelyn happily.

Humming in through Sasuke wonder what he should do, "What should I do if you read her a book every night" he pondered aloud.

"You could sing to her" said Evelyn happily looking back with a smile.

Scowling Sasuke shook his head, "I don't sing to anyone" he said annoyed. "Eh but you have such a pretty voice…well I mean Noriaki Sugiyama has a nice voice and he voices you in Japanese. He voices many great characters and they have character songs, you two have the same voice. So you're a good singer but I guess _you_ really aren't a singer huh" said Evelyn a little put out. "Not even if you begged" said Sasuke inflexibly.

"Eh…well how about baths. You can take a bath with her till she's too old. That can be your thing she always takes a bath with daddy" said Evelyn nodding.

"I guess so but when she notices the differences between our bodies you telling her why" said Sasuke smirking. "I already got a solution for that, La'Oshiaa tells her" said Evelyn happily. "La'Oshiaa…so you want to scar our child" said Sasuke chuckling. "She promised to be gentle" said Evelyn crossing her arms.

"You've really thought about this stuff haven't you" he said quietly.

"I've known about the baby I've had nothing but time to think about her" said Evelyn.

"…Does the baby have a nursery?" asked Sasuke curious.

"Yep we transformed Kakashi's old room into the nursery but I have a bassinet in our room as well. The room is purple and we put in white carpeting and after the baby is born I'll paint a mural for them. I got plenty of baby toys ranging from educational to just fun. Then there's the stroller, changing table, diaper genie, bouncer, walkers, and swings. A little play gym, even a play tunnel, and an infant seat, play pin, carrier and car seat basically if we need it or don't need it I got it. Momma knows the gender so while I'm over here she promised to buy all the clothes, I picked out things from both genders that I like and I'm going to be surprised when we go back" said Evelyn happily. "You really gone all out haven't you. Also I really don't get why you didn't just learn the gender" said Sasuke honestly.

Sighing Evelyn lay back relaxing in his arms, "I really did want to know what the baby was it was hard not to know. I tossed and turned many nights but each time I held the paper in my hands to see, it just didn't feel right" said Evelyn quietly. "You're an idiot you know that" said Sasuke lightly.

"Itachi knows…he could tell us" said Evelyn looking over her shoulder. "He does, well then after the bath we're paying a visit to my brother" said Sasuke reaching over for soap. "That better be for you" grumbled Evelyn. "We're already in a bath together why not let me wash you too…I'll make you feel nice" he teased.

"Drop the soap" she snapped.

* * *

Walking downstairs with Sasuke, tried to delete Sasuke ruining the moment with his stupid pervert way. Despite being against it in the beginning she had to admit it was sorta nice taking a bath with him when he wasn't trying to molest her. "Evelyn I see Goddess provide clothes suited to your taste" said Itachi at the end of the stairs. Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Yep nothing like being in your own clothes" said Evelyn happily.

"Yes I know the clothes I picked for you might have not been as comfortable. But I wanted to keep you under the radar" said Itachi.

"I know you protected me which I'm grateful for" said Evelyn smiling at him.

Clearing his throat Sasuke brought Itachi's gaze to him, "Yes Sasuke?" he asked waiting for a response.

Looking to Evelyn all he got was a shrug but took that as a go ahead and ask, "Itachi what's the baby?" asked Sasuke.

"You want to know…Evelyn do you want to know?" asked Itachi. "Sasuke is here so I guess I'm ready but I already have a pretty good idea what the baby is" said Evelyn confidently. "And" he asked smiling. "We're having Yume" she said confidently. Looking between the two he nodded, "Yes you're having Yume" said Itachi happily. "I guess that means I'll be wearing a tiara before long" said Sasuke walking past the two leaving them with confused expressions.

"Tiara?" asked Evelyn confused looking to Itachi for help.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed**


	55. Fifty-Five

**Hello and long time no see. I said I wouldn't update till I was able to edit but I can't edit till I get Microsoft word. So the much-needed make over is on hold, I decided to just continue once more so I hope you enjoy friends!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day. The day everything began, the day of the trial and Evelyn had butterflies in her stomach, along with the baby's fluttering kicks. Sighing quietly to herself she felt worried, recently after checking over the updated chapters she learned something.

Sasuke wasn't the Sasuke from the manga!

In fact it was almost as if this world was only different by a single decision, Sasuke's decision, after he met Itachi when he was brought back to life. Instead of doing what she would call Prime-Sasuke, this Sasuke went and joined the other two Uchihas, Obito and Madara. Then he fought Naruto where this Itachi had apparently installed a back up plan in Naruto.

It was all very confusing, but at least nothing was too different. Only it seemed her Sasuke was more evil than the original, which she was still trying to figure out. Did that mean her Sasuke was hotter than the original. After all evil boys had always been her weakness, it was why she liked Madara so much. Along with Sasuke and the entire Akatsuki.

Sighing to herself Evelyn stared up at the night sky, she really was worried about the future and beginning to doubt she could successfully blackmail the kages should it go south. She had to though, she wouldn't let Yumi grown up without a dad.

Hearing the balcony door open Evelyn looked over to see Sasuke step out, "Why are you out here alone?" he asked tossing her a blanket. Pulling it off her head, Evelyn smiled, her heart still jumped every time she saw Sasuke. She still found it hard to believe she was living every fan girls dream. Who didn't wish their favorite characters would come to life?

Throwing the blanket over Sasuke when he sat next to her, Evelyn snuggled up to him, "Tomorrows the day, why wouldn't I be out here! I'm a worry wart remember!" she said amused. Surely he couldn't forget that, even if she was apart from him for six months.

"Still freaking out over your discovery?" he questioned knowingly.

Frowning, she sighed, "It's just weird, you're not the Sasuke I know! I mean that Sasuke fell back down the path of good. Well as far as everyone knows at the moment. He actually wants to be Hokage! You still hate the village! Then theirs the subtle differences in everyone, now that I really look at it. Itachi is a lot more open! I thought maybe because he was finally free, you know, from having to be the silent protector of Konoha. It's probably more than that though, also Suigetsu! He's not trying to push us apart, and he's not as sadistic as the other Suigetsu. Everyone is a little different, I wonder how Madara is different. Maybe he's kinder in this universe, or and it seems impossible, but maybe he's more evil!" said Evelyn. It was just amazing and scary, all in one, who knew the possibilities of this world.

"Why are you always going on about Madara?" grumbled Sasuke annoyed.

Smiling Evelyn kissed his cheek, "Sorry but he's the newest Uchiha! Not to mention he has long hair! I love long hair on boys, then there's his whole demeanor. He's strong and won't let anything stop him! He's amazing, just like you and Itachi. You guys have such conviction. Even if it's pointed the wrong way it's still somewhat admiral. Itachi wouldn't let anything stand in his way, he protected the village and you with his last breath. Then you, you pushed yourself and pushed yourself, you wouldn't allow anyone to stop you from your goals. Although your goals always seem to be changing. At least for other Sasuke, his goals always seem to change and it's always because of Itachi too! Itachi holds complete sway over other Sasuke. You, however, while you love your brother, have a lot angry toward him," she said.

Staring at her Sasuke frowned, "My other self sounds like a moron! To let brother sway him so much, you shouldn't rely on others to make your decisions. You can only depend on yourself to know what you want. I wanted Konoha's destruction, so I did my best to ensure Konoha's destruction. Then I was brought to another world, my goals changed because I wanted them too! Not because of Itachi, sure he dropped me into your world, but I decided I wanted you," he said annoyed.

Smiling Evelyn hugged Sasuke, "This truly does make you the best Sasuke! I love you more than any Sasuke, unless there's a long hair one out there, then I might have to reconsider us!" she said amused.

Smirking Sasuke leaned over and gave Evelyn a kiss, "In perpetration for tomorrow everyone is out with Orochimaru setting up traps outside the shield. Tomorrow the pretty house goes and turns into underground bunkers, per Orochimaru's request. So tonight let's use our, possibly, last night together to full use," he said letting his hands trail up her legs to rest on her hips.

Blushing Evelyn nodded before standing up, following Sasuke back inside she gave outside one last look. She wanted to remember everything, she wanted to remember the night before hell fell down on top of them.

* * *

Sighing, Evelyn frowned at Sasuke, he was being far too stubborn about the chains. "I'm not putting them on, I refuse to allow myself to be vulnerable!" he snapped.

Crossing her arms, Evelyn glared at the father of her child, "Sasuke! Just let Suigetsu put them on, I told Naruto to tell everyone you would be waiting in chains! I will not let you, make them, think I'm a lair. Now stop being stubborn or I will think of someway to punish you! Do you understand!" she snapped.

Snorting Sasuke gave a hn, "Like you can actually punish someone! Your idea of punishment is no dessert with dinner, I can do without with dessert Evie! So your little punishment is no threat to me! So go ahead and try to figure out a punishment I'm sure I can survive!" he said flicking her nose, not taking her threat very seriously.

Sighing Itachi walked toward them, eyeing his brother he looked at Evelyn before frowning, "Sasuke I would tread lightly, Evelyn, with her hormones can get pretty mean," he said quietly. He had learned first hand, how mean the girl could get. It wasn't up there with horrible but she could leave you stinging when she wanted to.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shook his head, "I find that hard to believe!" he said amused.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you put on those chain right now or you will never hold your child during the infant years. Then to top it off, you can forget anything that resembles mommy, daddy time! You think your great but let me assure you, darling, you ain't as magical as you seem to think you are. So I can live without you just fine, and we both know a week without touching me is torture to you. Not to mention when we get home you can sleep on the couch!" said Evelyn glaring.

Falling over laughing Suigetsu held his sides, "Oh, I love the princess! She disrespects him and everything, she's the best!" he shouted joyfully. He was rolling around shaking with laughter as he kicked his feet, he looked like a little kid who was watching comedy movies.

Scowling Sasuke snatched the chains from Suigetsu before tossing them to Jugo, "Put them on" he grumbled annoyed. Nodding Jugo clasp on shackle on Sasuke right wrist before wrapping the chains around him tightly before clasping the other on his left wrist. Looking over he glared at her, "You happy now, princess!" he said annoyed.

Smiling at him she nodded, "Extremely, thank you very much Sasuke!" said Evelyn happily.

Letting out a scoff Sasuke looked away, walking up to him Evelyn have Sasuke a quick peck on the lips, "I'm sorry I told them you would do this, but I'm hoping this will help convince them that you really are trying to make a change for the best!" she said quietly.

Sighing Sasuke nodded, "Pathetic! She must be a firecracker in bed for you to obey her like you do. That or she good at something else to make you obey her like she's a queen, seriously the almighty Uchiha bowing down to a little princess! Your fans will be disappointed, especially Karin and any other girl dumb enough to chase you!" said Suigetsu snickering.

Looking down at him Evelyn scowled, "I see your nastiness simply found a different outlet, instead of wanting to cut people apart, you like cutting through them. I don't know what's worst!" she said sighing.

Opening his mouth to retort, Suigetsu was silence when Kisame dropped from the sky and landed on him. Jumping back from the splash of Suigetsu, Evelyn looked at Kisame curious, "Konoha is your first guest princess, you better hurry out to greet them. Also to answer that unasked questioned yes the fox-brat is with them!" he said amused.

Forming behind him Suigetsu glared, "What the hell, sempai! You landed right on me!" he cried annoyed.

Looking at him Kisame smirked, "You have something to say about it! I happen to like the mouthy girl, she may have her moments, but she's a lot more respectful than some brats! So hed your sempai's words, don't disrespect the princess!" he said giving him a blood thirsty grin. Scowling back Suigetsu rolled his eyes before passing through the shield, grumbling under his breath about her being some witch, bewitching everyone.

She had a feeling him and Naruto would get along.

Smiling at Kisame, Evelyn muttered a quick word of thanks before hurrying through the shield with Sasuke and Jugo on her heels. Looking over at Kisame, Itachi nodded before leaping up to the trees to take his position. Leaping up to take his own, Kisame frowned when he was joined by the demented doctor and snake.

Meanwhile, Evelyn stood between Sasuke and Jugo with Suigetsu behind her, and waited, waited for Naruto and the others to make an appearance. It didn't take long either, walking through the bushes on the left was Naruto. Followed by Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, and Shikamaru, somehow that line up didn't surprise her. She had a good idea what every village would bring. Mostly because only certain key people were introduced, but of course the ninjas didn't need to know about that.

"Evie!" yelled Naruto happily. Rushing forward, he threw his arms out wide only to be stopped by Kakashi, who grabbed the back of his jacket. Growling Naruto looked back with a glared, "Why did you do that? I wanna hug her!" he yelled.

Giving an irritable sigh, Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets, "Naruto your here as a witness to Sasuke's change. In order, for you to give a convincing report you have to appear like your impartial! If you keep hugging on, Sasuke's, girl, that goes out the window. If you want to give Sasuke a chance to go live with her act like you care less about her. Show restraint for once in your life!" said Shikamaru annoyed.

Crossing his arms Naruto growled, "Shut up, I know that! Just let me give her one hug, to hold me over! Come on at least one!" yelled Naruto.

"NO!" yelled Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gai, and unsurprisingly Sasuke together.

Letting out a childish shout Naruto plopped down on the ground noisily, "You all suck!" he yelled pouting. Sighing as she watched him, Evelyn shook her head, poor Naruto, having to act according to politics, when all he wanted was to be friendly.

"Okay, Evelyn, right, okay we need proof that you are what you say you are. Naruto and Kakashi are reliable sources but we would like proof. You'll probably be asked to give proof to the others, so I suggest you get good ideas on how to prove yourself," said Shikamaru tiredly.

Smiling Evelyn nodded, "Okay, how would you like me to prove my knowledge?!" she asked happily. She had a good feeling this would happen and it was fine by her, after all if it was her she would expect someone to give her proof.

"What clan is, Tsunade-sama, from?" asked Shikamaru.

Chuckling she smiled, "Isn't that a little easy, she's the first's granddaughter! So she's from the Senju, but she also has ties to Naruto's mother's clan. The Uzamaki's, which is shared by Karin and Nagato! Anymore questions? I can tell you your parent's names, your age, height, blood type, or even your weight!" said Evelyn amused.

"Well I'm a believer," said Shikamaru.

Looking up into the trees, Evelyn gazed at the others, this would be a shot in the dark but she hoped this world even after the change in Sasuke's decision followed the order of the other. Putting on a smile, she looked over at Naruto, "So is your dad and the other Hokages out there as well!" she asked him.

Smirking Naruto nodded, "Told ya she knows everything Shikamaru! You all doubted us, but look at that she knew about Dad and the others! You can come out dad!" he yelled excitedly.

Waiting for their big entrance, Evelyn held back the gasp of surprise when they finally emerged. They were truly magnificent, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of a gasp of surprise, nope she would stay silent.

Grinning widely, Hashirama rushed forward, like Naruto, only to be held back by Tobirama, like Naruto. That didn't seem to bother Hashirama though, "I told you the fourth's child wasn't insane brother! Other world's really do exist, I always knew that had to be true!" he said excited. He was like a child in a candy store, he really was a friendly guy.

"Idiot, we know nothing about that girl. She could have abilities we can't imagine, just because they say she's clean doesn't means she is! For all we know she's in league with the Uchiha brat! One would think you would learn these lessons!" snapped Tobirama annoyed.

Sighing Evelyn crossed her arms, "Your really paranoid aren't you! I guess no one can blame you though, you did grow up during some of the worst times to be a ninja. If you want, I'll wear restraints till you believe I'm not a threat," she offered.

She wanted to gain others trust, if that meant staying in chains she would gladly do it. Hearing a shuffling behind her, Evelyn turned to see Sasuke glaring, "Evelyn!" said Sasuke warningly.

"Quiet!" she muttered warningly.

Walking to her he glared, "Your not putting yourself in chains!" he snapped.

Sighing she turned to him with a frowned, "I said quiet! If I'm going to gain their trust I need to be willing to let them feel comfortable. If me being in chains helps him with all of this, then I'll let them do it! You need to stop with your attitude, this trial is going to be hard because you're so damn moody and mean!" scolded Evelyn sternly.

"She scolds him, I like her already! As long as she doesn't start doing it to me she has my vote to take him away!" said Shikamaru smirking.

Hearing a heh, from behind she turned to see Tobirama with a slight smirk, "I'm starting to like you more too, but I'm going to need to see more. I'm not willing to let a Uchiha loose in another world! Not without knowing the evil in him won't harm it!" he said.

Sighing Hashirama shook his head, "I've told you time and time again, stop treating the Uchiha's like criminals. Every clan has its bad eggs, don't curse the whole clan because of a few bad eggs!" he snapped.

Frowning Evelyn stepped forward, "Um, quick question, Naruto why is your dad and the others here. I mean they aren't also representatives of Konoha are they?!" she asked confused.

Smiling he shook his head no, "It was dad idea! He said he and the other Hokage are the perfect judges! They're dead which means they're impartial, uh whatever that means, but he says they'll be the judges. With the First I think you have a good chance of winning!" said Naruto winking giving her his best hero smile.

Chuckling Evelyn shook her head, "Naruto it doesn't work like that, it's the jury that says whether a person is innocent or guilty. Just because he's a judge it doesn't really help Sasuke, it'll help a little but not much!" she said.

"Really I thought the judge makes the choice?" he muttered.

Shaking her head, Evelyn sighed, "Afraid not Naruto, but don't worry we got character witnesses and evidence to back up that Sasuke's not totally evil. He's got a lot of bad in him, and I mean a lot of bad. So much with the right circumstances he could become the next Madara, I mean he's only a couple of steps away from that to be truthful," she said thoughtfully.

Giving a sigh, Sasuke looked over annoyed, "Evelyn, you do remember your trying to take me back to your world, right!" snapped Sasuke, snapping Evelyn from her talk.

Blushing embarrassed Evelyn gave a nervous smile, "Right, sorry, um he has the potential for great evil, but he's choose to go down good. I mean after all he was here for months and never attacked Konoha! He just tried to find a way back to my world! That's bit of proof he's trying to make a change for the best!" she said.

Falling into a silence Evelyn sighed aloud, now they had to wait for everyone else. Hopefully, all invited would come, "Evie everyone accepted your offer, they're all coming! A was really happy about you wanting to hold a trial! At least I think so, he was the first to give his response!" said Naruto smiling.

Sighing Evelyn frowned, "Great, he probably thinks this is his best chance at sentencing Sasuke to death," she said annoyed. He would be her biggest obstacle during this all, the trigger happy, arrogant, self righteous, Kumo leader. She bet anything, if Obito didn't start the fourth war, Kumo would have. After all, they had the audacity to demand Hinata's father head, threatening to go to war because their fake ambassador died trying to take Hinata.

They may have had some good characters, but as far as Evelyn was concerned they were the worst nation out of everyone. Tsuchikage was a little mean himself, but he was still far more tolerable than A. However, Tsuchikage, had much potential, he was really turning around because of Naruto! He truly was a great hero, he influence everyone for the better.

"Teh, Kumo has always been a pain, along with Iwa!" said Tobirama annoyed.

"I agree with you on both Mr. Tobirama, although Iwa should be making a change for the best. Naruto tends to influence people into the path of good, the only person I haven't seen him fully influence is A," said Evelyn sourly.

"You do know you have to kiss that man's butt, you have a good chance convincing me and Gaara to send the idiot, back to your world and be done with it. Him, however, will be gunning for death, then he'll probably be finding a way to get your baby!" said Tsunade speaking up.

Frowning Evelyn nodded, "Jugo unlock Sasuke I changed my mind I'm blackmailing everyone for Sasuke's freedom!" she said turning toward the two. Raising an eyebrow, Jugo looked down at Sasuke confused, smirking in return Sasuke nodded.

"Evelyn!" said Itachi leaping down from the trees.

"One of the hidden finally reveals itself," said Tobirama quietly.

Sighing she nodded, "I know, I know, Jugo delay that! I still think we should just go the easy route, A will just ruin everything. Which is all your fault!" yelled Evelyn turning on to Sasuke, she could feel a touch of fury fill her up. "If you weren't such a trigger happy idiot willing to team up with anyone who could help you destroy Konoha, we wouldn't be in this mess. I swear to god you're as infuriating as you are beautiful. Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't you just protect the village like Itachi would have wanted?!" ended Evelyn panting for air.

"Oh I'm liking her more and more!" said Tobirama actually cracking a smile.

Letting out his laugh, Suigetsu grinned widely, "I know it's fun when she screams at him, and she does scream at him a lot!" he snickered.

Chuckling himself, Minato smiled at Evelyn, "Ah that reminds me of the days Kushina was pregnant with Naruto, her fury was magnetize by a hundred! There were many painful days back then, my death was a tickle fight, compared to what she would do sometimes," said Minato paling at his memories.

Clapping his shoulder, Hashirama, shared the blond man's expression, "I understand your pain well my friend. Uzamaki women are terrible beast when it comes to pregnancy, I use to run into battle when Mito told me she was pregnant. I welcomed Madara's attacks!" he said.

Eyeing the men, Evelyn looked over to Sasuke tearful, "I don't make you feel that way do I?" she questioned, getting close to hysterical. Her fury was over, and she was making a turn toward upset.

Looking at her, he smiled, before scowling when everyone's eyes gazed at him. Waiting for him to comfort his Evelyn, sighing he shook his head, he didn't want an audience but he would deal with it. Smiling at her again he nodded, "Trust me, you could never make me want to leave you! I would suffer though your angry a million times, you could hit, kick, and bite me and still wouldn't want to leave you," he said sighing.

"Aw" said Suigetsu mockingly, before yelping when he had to dodge a sword.

"Number two comes at last!" said Tobirama loud enough for the others to hear.

Jumping down Kisame glared at the younger boy, "What have I told you? Don't mess with him when he's comforting her and don't mess with her! I don't like hearing women scream and cry! Next time I have to tell you I'll give you a reason to remember," he snapped.

"Kisame!" said Shikamaru alarmed.

Frowning Tobirama looked up at the trees Kisame came from, "You can tell your other rats to come out as well," he snapped angrily.

Sighing Evelyn crossed her arms, "They aren't my rats, and don't call them rats! They are humans! Orochimaru is with us because he chooses to be, and I don't see what's the matter, it's not as if he's doing bad. As for Kabuto, I need some kind of doctor if I go into labor. You can't exactly expect me to depend on Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke for childbirth can you! It's like trusting Naruto not to look into a box, after you tell him not to look in it" she snapped cross, as Orochimaru and Kabuto finally made their appearance.

"Orochimaru!" said Sarutobi suprised.

Frowning the snake sannin gave his former teacher an annoyed look, ninjas were worst then teenage girls. They held grudges like no tomorrow, she understood why though, after all Orochimaru and Sarutobi had a lot of history. A lot of history.

"You can't trust him!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, trust me when I say I can trust him. The Goddess made a few conditions for me to come to your world! It's dangerous for people to travel worlds which is why they made it next to impossible. Orochimaru won't do anything, because my death means the destruction of this world. I also have protection, this amulet blocks physical attacks!" said Evelyn reassuringly.

"What?!" cried everyone shocked.

Nodding she frowned, "That's how it is, if I die in this world, it blows up. I'm like the self destruct button. Your world physically has no connections to mine, so it's unnatural for me to be here. Sasuke and the others can die freely in my world though, because we have a window into your world, or at least the major one" she muttered under her breath.

"You mean to tell me if you croak, though an attack or natural causes, we're all dead! Our entire world explodes!" said Shikamaru stunned.

Sighing Evelyn nodded, "Blame the god! He wouldn't just bring Sasuke back, he said we had to work for it! To give me extra protection from accidents, I was given this. Like I said it blocks physical attacks. From punches and kicks to jutsu, so your pretty well covered on the whole self destruct button!" she said.

Walking up to her Naruto grabbed it and studied it, "You sure it looks stupid!" he said dropping it. Smiling she nodded, "Okay if you say it works I guess it works. I still don't think you should trust Orochimaru, though!" he grumbled glaring at the snake.

Patting his head, Evelyn beamed, "Now, now Naruto, think of this as a new chance, if he screws this up then say goodbye, okay! However if he's willing to try, you should always give him the chance to prove himself, just make sure to watch him. Everyone has the chance to be good, but you're a fool to trust a man with a sordid past with no caution!" said Evelyn.

"Still don't think you should trust him, either of them. Itachi's alright and Kisame's pushing it, but those two are really, really bad!" he cried.

"Naruto don't worry okay. They're going to stay hidden away, along with Kisame and Itachi. So you don't have to deal with them, you won't even have to feel them. When the others show up they'll get a special shield around them to block their energy from the others. Since Itachi's story isn't very well-known and he wants to keep it that way, we can't let it seem I'm in league with criminals. However the god doesn't want world destruction on his list so he gave me two strong bodyguard, then Orochimaru and Kabuto offered their services! Beggars, can't be chooser so I accepted. So please stop worrying, that's my job!" said Evelyn giving him a small wink.

* * *

Hours past with small talk, after Naruto and the others arrived they were followed by Gaara who brought his siblings of course, along with Baki and Matsuri, and the village elder Ebizo.

After Gaara it was, Mei, her first two companions were none other than Chojuro and Ao, then their was a small appearance character called Kiri, along with her Chief Elder. She apparently didn't want to bring five people like everyone else.

After her was, Onoki, he brought along Akatsuchi, Kitcuchi, and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi. He brought even less than Mei. Apparently he was confident he didn't need as many as people when it came to Sasuke. She had to admire his confidence.

The last to arrive and the only one to make them all wait was A, at his back was Darui, C, Atsui, Samui, and finally Bee. Glaring at her, his gaze fell on Sasuke, stepping closer to him when A's glare intensify she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for coming A-sama," she said quietly.

Giving a teh, he looked way annoyed, "Before I do anything I want to make two things clear, I will stay nowhere near you. We'll be camping outside! Second I want the prisoner under my supervision, I won't be trusting him to any of you!" said A. He wasn't there for even five seconds and the man was already demanding things.

Taking a deep breath Evelyn stared down the hulking man. He was a wall of flesh and muscle, he would rip her in half easily, but she wouldn't let him push her around. She wasn't the girl she use to be, she was now a mother and Sasuke's girlfriend. Sakura and been somewhat right, a weakling couldn't be with Sasuke. At least when it came to situations like this, but the moment she was alone she was going to collapse from the fear building inside.

Chewing the inside of her cheek she shook her head no, "Sorry not happening, you don't have to sleep in the base but you'll do it within the shield. I won't let your untrusting nature, alert Madara exactly where we are. So please be reasonable on that, as for Sasuke, he won't be in any of your hands he's going into the Hokages! They are the only group here that isn't affected by Sasuke, and I mean the Sasuke of now," said Evelyn firmly.

Standing in silence, Evelyn could practically feel A's angry in the air, it wasn't hidden. A was a man who didn't hide a single thing. He was probably more open than Naruto, only problem was all his emotions seemed to revolve around hate and angry. "Are you trying to disrespect me, by saying I'm untrustworthy!" he snapped.

Smiling at him, Evelyn chuckled, "I don't disrespect, I'm realistic! You're the last person Sasuke should be handed to. You, next to Konoha, have more reason to harm Sasuke. He attacked your brother and intended to take him to the Akatsuki. Only an idiot would hand, Sasuke Uchiha, to you. I am no idiot, well at least not in this sense. I am an idiot for falling in love with a sadistic moron!" she snap annoyed, giving Sasuke an over the shoulder glare.

Chuckling Onoki grinned, "Well, you got some fire in you! However, I can't say I agree with the Hokage's, they are as much Konoha as the others," said Onoki.

Snorting Kurotsuchi glared, "What's to stop them from helping you run off with your idiot boy toy if this trial goes south! They would be more than willing to help," she argued.

Smiling at Kurotsuchi, Evelyn shook her head no before walking over to them. Pointing to Hashirama she started, "First Hashirama, he's a known Uchiha supporter and I could see him willing to help us escape, however he as a grumpy little brother. Tobirama, who is a Uchiha hater, mostly, he hates most of them. He won't let Sasuke get away if he's sentence to death. Then there's the kindly but wise Sarutobi, he may have known Sasuke growing up, but he's proved himself. He was willing to kill his beloved pupil for the sake of his village. So I think you can trust him to make Sasuke face his sentence. Last but not least, the handsome and mellow Minato. He's a good man who believes in justice, plus look at his face! Doesn't it just scream trustworthy or what!" said Evelyn happily.

Rolling her eyes Kurotsuchi smirked, "Cute, but still won't cut it!" she said.

Sighing Evelyn put her hands on her hips, she was getting annoyed. It wasn't even the trail yet or even the end of the first day, and she already couldn't wait for this to end. "Fine, Miss. I hate perfectly good choices! What do you suggest?" she questioned.

"One member from each of the nations to watch your boyfriend! We can be trusted to make sure he's kept safe and sound till its decided what will happen to him!" she said confident.

Frowning Evelyn sighed, that was actually a pretty decent idea. Why didn't she think of that? Oh, wait now she remember, she was worried about A. She was so worried that he would be completely unreasonable. Besides moody he wasn't all that unreasonable at the moment.

Glowering at Kurotsuchi, Evelyn gave a reluctant sigh,"That's a decent idea, but Hokages watch you guys!" she said ending with a shout.

Smirking Kurotsuchi shook her head again, "Uh-uh, nope, those men you're so fond of will be watching you and Sasuke's lackies'" she said crossing her arms.

Feeling a flash of irritation, it was quickly drowned down when a flash of inspiration hit her, smirking she nodded, "Fine! I choose who guard my boyfriend though!" she said feeling smug when Kurotsuchi glared.

Sighing Onoki looked to the other Kages, "So are we going to continue to let the children make our decisions?" he question. Looking for any sigh of protest, or at least someone to finally break the two girls up.

Shrugging Mei smiled, "Their decisions aren't all that bad right now, I say yes to what they've said. Including letting her choose the guard, you can tell a lot about a person, on how they build their team!" said the beautiful red-head.

"I agree with Mei!" said Tsunade.

Nodding in agreement, Gaara looked over at Onoki, "I don't see why we shouldn't use their ideas, their decent," he said.

"I want him all to myself!" snapped A glaring.

Looking over with Kurotsuchi, Evelyn groaned, "You're a grown man, you should know when 'I wants' don't mean your going to get what you want! Now stop acting like a spoil child and try being reasonable for once in your life!" she snapped annoyed.

He was such a baby! He was like a spoiled rotten five-year old, with parents that didn't believe in punishment! So damn bratty and annoying. If her babies ended up like that she would personally come back and ask for someone to end her.

Growling A stalker forward, however all four Hokage's blocked his path. "She may not being putting it right but she has a point! Know when to compromise! Also forgive her, you must remember pregnant women aren't exactly known for their kindness," said Hishirama.

Sighing Evelyn gave a quiet groan, "I guess that means it's time to apologize for my rudeness, so I apologize for being short and rude with you all. I'm sorry to everyone, but A!" she said ending quickly with that.

Hearing a low growling Evelyn turned her back on the furious kage, "This will be a long, but amusing week!" said Mei chuckling.

Sighing Onoki shook his head, he wouldn't say amusing, "Girl choose who you would like, I like to see who you choose for this!" he said crossing his arms. He would also like to get where ever this trial would take place, he wanted to rest. His back was killing him.

"Kurotsuchi, Darui, Ao, Gai, and Kankuro," she said quickly.

They were all people who were dedicated to their duty, they would all represent their villiages perfectly. Although she chose Kurotsuchi to simply to annoy Sasuke!

"Kankuro," said Gaara quietly.

Giving a loud sigh, the puppeteer nodded, "Alright, leave it to me. I'll watch pretty boy and make sure he doesn't pull anything," he said walking over.

"I'll make sure to woop him if gets out of line, gramps! You can count on me," said Kurotsuchi winking as she flashed her father and grandfather a thumbs up.

Groaning Onoki nodded, "Don't do anything stupid!" he scolded, making her scowl in annoyance. Crossing her arms she turned her back on her grandfather in annoyance, how dare he, like she did stupid things. She wasn't an idiot.

"Don't let Sasuke get to you!" said Akatsuchi encouraging.

"Darui!" said A loudly.

Sighing Darui nodded, walking around the kage he made his way to Sasuke, "Leave it to me, I'm sure this will be dull," he said dully.

"Ao keep watch over Sasuke" said Mei smiling at Sasuke.

"I'll watch over him with all-seeing eyes, he will not get passed me!" he said sternly.

Going dark, Mei smiled at Ao, the shadows making her lovely face appear deadly, "Shut up, or I'll kill you!" she snapped furious.

Smiling happily, Evelyn almost wanted to jump for joy, she saw the joke up close and real. Trying to hide her laughter from the shaken man, he didn't see anything though he just shuffled over to Sasuke. Not aware of what just happen, poor Ao.

"Gai!" yelled Tsunade.

Flashing his signature grinned he nodded, "Yosh! Leave this all to me Hokage-sama, I won't let Sasuke Uchiha get away!" he yelled giving a thumbs up.

The game was set!

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed after so long!**


	56. Fifty Six

**Hello everyone the new chapter and its pretty juicy! Also I apologize for Killer Bee's rap, I have no talent for writing raps and just tried to make it somewhat rhyme, his seem to kind of rhyme and other times it didn't seem too.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She missed Sasuke.

The bastards wouldn't allow her time with him, they said the time between the trail would be spent with them apart. To make sure they behave themselves and didn't run off. They seemed to be convinced the two of them were going to make a run for it.

She didn't care though she missed him. It made her worry being apart from him, what if those guys were being mean to him. What if they were hurting him? Would Sasuke blame her if they did, he would have to after all this was her idea. Tearing up she could feel a lump of worry in her throat, what if they were brainwashing him!

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn looked over to see a bunny hand puppet, "Don't worry Evelyn! It'll be alright, your with your friends the Hokages!" said Hashirama hiding under the table. He had his voice high-pitched and everything as he played with the hand puppet.

"You do know I'm sixteen and not five, right!" she said frowning.

Popping up Hashirama gave her a sheepish smile, "Well I thought it was worth a try! Now come on cheer up, just because you can't see your moody boyfriend, doesn't mean you should frown. I'm sure he would want you to smile!" he said brightly.

Sighing Evelyn looked away, "You can't really expect me to smile when I can't see my boyfriend can you. Also where did you even get that puppet!" she asked confused. Who would carry around a hand puppet? No one she knew, then again he was supposed to be a strange one. After all he was suppose to be the most powerful man in this world's existence, yet he had depressing spells like a child.

"He actually carries that around for moments like these," said Tobirama dully messing with touch pad. Goddess gave it to her so she could keep up to date on Naruto, not to mention look things up when need be. Tobirama was very interested in it. He had played with it for the few hours they were together.

Frowning she turned away from him and spied Suigetsu in the corner looking very nervous, Jugo just sat in a chair watching her, he really was a loyal companion. Sasuke just gave Jugo a look and the big ninja understood completely. Almost like they shared words in their head, like telepathy. "You know you don't have to actually watch me Jugo," she said quietly.

Nodding Jugo didn't turn away, instead he seem to somehow intensify his stare. Sighing in defeat Evelyn nodded, she would just let him continue with his staring. She would worry about making him more independent when they were in her world. "How do you work this device?!" snapped Tobirama frustrated.

Getting up Evelyn seated herself next to the second Hokage, taking the pad from him she held it up to demonstrate. Watching her close, Tobirama took it back before he began to play with it again, only getting much better response this time. "Your device is very strange!" he said slightly annoyed.

Chuckling she nodded, "Yep and in my world they never let you get use to something, by the time I get back I wouldn't be surprised if they had a pad you can use with your mind on hand. They just always strive for the future making thing more and more complicated, you either delay the inevitable like me or you hop on board and go along for the ride. I still ain't ready to hop on bored, I'll stick to regular laptops and grudgingly take the Windows 8, I stick with flip phones for as long as I can, and I don't get an I-pod till they stop manufacturing CDs!" said Evelyn happily.

Looking at her, Tobirama frowned, "I have no idea what you just said," he told her honestly.

Smiling she nodded, "Don't worry you weren't suppose to get it. You world hasn't developed like mine, we are all about technology while you all are developing more in ninjutsu. It's just how it is, so don't worry about it!" she said brightly.

Smiling brightly Hashirama seated himself in front of her, "Tell me about your world, I've always dreamt of other worlds. They've intrigued me since I was a young boy! Me and Madara once had a discussion of the possibilities of other worlds!" he said excited.

Smiling back Evelyn sighed, "Well my world doesn't have anything like chakra. People claim there are auras and all that, but there isn't exactly proof of it. We also don't have magic as much as we like to believe there is. The closest we have to magic is our imagination. We can see the impossible and make it possible. Like that pad, it would have never been thought possible, but here it is! Our world is also more poltical than yours. We have war too, but I can't really say its any different. I've never experienced war, war on my country hasn't happen in quite a while," she said quietly.

Nodding Hashirama watched her eagerly, "To tell you the truth my world is pretty boring, it's peaceful but boring. The only thing we have to look forward too is scandals, books, and serial killers. At least that's what it seems like," she said shrugging.

Looking at her bewildered, Suigetsu inched toward her, "Cereal Killers, who the hell kills with cereal?!" he asked confused.

Smiling Evelyn chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot you guys wouldn't really have a serial killers, I mean for ninjas killing is apart of your job. Murder is also pretty common, along with assassinations, we have assassins but their nothing like you guys. A serial killer though, also it's spelled s-e-r-i-a-l not c-e-r-e-a-l, they kill for sport or to fulfill sexual fantasy. There are many things that make them kill. You also become a serial killer, if you either A) kill more than three people who hold similar characteristics, or B) you kill more than three people in a similar manner. They are both fascinating and appalling. The can be driven to do such terrible things, and they hid so well in plain sight. More than often the serial killer is the person you would never even think to be one. They will be family men, or they might be that guy who helps everyone he meets. A lot of them also get called extremely intelligent along with reserved," she said quietly.

Frowning Tobirama stared at her, "You have those kind of people, huh. I suppose everywhere is going to have people like that. We have those too, but we just call them what they are, psychos. We don't sugar coat it!" said the harsh Hokage.

Sighing Evelyn shrugged, "We should call them that, but my world doesn't want to believe there is true evil, they want to explain why people are the way they are. I have to agree I like that reasoning as well. It sounds better, I mean who wants to believe actual evil exist," she said softly.

Frowning Hashirama nodded, "Yes I would say I agree with you, young lady. I hate what my friend has become, but I find some comfort that he's become what he is because of his past. I would find Madara truly terrifying if he told me that he was doing everything he did, just for the hell of it. It angers me that he thinks this is the only way but at least it shows me he's not a complete monster, he's just very confused!" said the first ending on a sigh.

Watching the first, Evelyn held back her questions. There was so many thing she wanted to know about Madara. She rather find them out this way than up close and personal. As much as she fangirl crushed over him and Itachi, she wasn't dumb. Itachi was approachable and not to mention safe, Madara however, was far from the word safe. He was a storm.

Smiling fondly Hashirama gave a longing sigh, "I hope our world can someday know the feeling of peace. It's always been my wish for that to happen, never got the chance to see it happen or almost happen," he said sadly.

Smiling at him she patted his head, "Usually the ones who start the quest don't live to see the main goal achieved, but at least you live a life of no regrets. You fought for what you believed in and only did what you thought was right. You passed on your beliefs to millions and you got the pleasure to see you child have a child. You lived a pretty fulfilling life and created a village worth being proud of. So you may have not gotten to see a peaceful world, but you still help pavé the path to a possible future of peace!" she said smiling.

Smiling back Hashirama gave a reassured sigh, "I like you, you're a real sweet girl. That boy is lucky to have someone as sweet as you. I hope he realizes how special you are, I know I appreciated Mito more when I realized how special she was!" he said happily. He was pulled into a day-dream of his own as he thought of the beautiful woman who became his wife.

It was probably an hour later before Minato and Sarutobi finally joined, sitting quietly as they talked Evelyn thought to herself. She could feel the tiny life inside her kicking, it was so terrifying and amazing to have a baby grow inside you. Although if you asked her, it was more terrifying than anything. She was always so scared something would happen to her baby, she would have violent dreams of losing her baby.

Something she really hope were just dreams of her fears, rather than a possible future for Yume. Sasuke once mentioned there was a future where she would lose the baby, but in that future they had been in her world. Taking a deep breath, she let it out. She couldn't think like that, Itachi told her when she finally confided in him about her nightmares, to stop worrying. She had no control over the past or the future, but she had a hand in the present and to help herself she couldn't think negative. Think negative and your outcome will turn out that way, but if you devote yourself to positive good things are sure to come. They might not come the way you want them to, and you may not understand it at first but that was the key.

Feeling Yume give her a few reassuring kicks, almost as if to tell her not to worry because she was strong closing her eyes, Evelyn smiled. She wouldn't give into her fear, she would do like Itachi said and look at only the positive. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Evelyn looked back to see Jugo, "You look tired you should rest," he said holding out his hand for her.

Frowning she shook her head, "I'm fine" she told him.

He didn't waver though, he kept his stare on her and didn't move his hand an inch. "Your not going to take fine for an answer are you," she said knowing. Confirming her hunch with a nod, Evelyn let out a sigh before standing up on her own. "Alright, um I guess see you later," she said awkwardly to the Hokages.

Following Jugo through the twisting halls, she paused when she heard voices, it sounded like Naruto was arguing with someone. Feeling Jugo's hand on her arm, she was surprised when he forced her to move on, "I apologize but before all of this Sasuke told me to do my best to make sure to not let you in the same room as Naruto. He stressed on it," he said pushing her forward gently. Sighing Evelyn nodded, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Jugo was bigger and stronger, and while he may have been rather gentle he was still capable of dangerous and deadly things.

Letting him lead her to the room she would stay in she walked in with him, looking around at the darken room she explored it a bit. She hadn't actually looked at the placed after Orochimaru had it transformed into an underground base. He said it was safer this was and harder for others to sneak in.

Evelyn didn't really care about the reasoning, all she knew was that it was cold underground, cold and damp. Giving a shiver at the cool temperature, she heard Jugo grabbed something before it was drapped over her. Looking back she gave him a smile, and muttered a quick word of thanks. Standing up she looked through the room and found clothes from her world, and tucked in the back was a bathroom of her own.

Going back to the bed she sat on it and watched Jugo who was in turn watching her, "So Jugo you want to come back to my world, with Sasuke, right?" she question, or really she just stated the fact. It was no secret that Jugo would follow Sasuke straight into hell if he ordered, it's why when she found out about the baby she began to think. Think of ideas and reasons to convince the God, that Jugo belonged with Sasuke.

Giving the girl a silent nod, Jugo watched her suspiciously when she smiled at him.

Smiling she nodded, "When I first found out about the baby and what the God wanted me to do I decided I wouldn't let you be left behind. I even managed to convince him to let you into my world. You'll be given something to help hold back your spells, but you'll be able to live with me and Sasuke. Or you can stay in the other house with Itachi! Either or is fine with me," said Evelyn softly.

Looking at her stunned, Jugo frowned, "I get to go to your world?" he said confused.

Nodding she gave him a thumbs up, "Yep! I convinced them that you belong at Sasuke's side, you shouldn't have to live in isolation. You're a nice person, a little strange, but I like strange, in my honesty opinion your weird if you don't have a strange kink!" said Evelyn happily.

Nodding, Jugo scowled, "Why do you want to help me?" he asked confused.

It wasn't like they knew each other. Even if he was loyal to Sasuke there as no need for her to be nice to him or help him. It was strange for her to just help him. He wasn't her concern even if she was Sasuke's girl and holding his baby.

She waited a few minutes before answering, resting her hand against her stomach, where she could feel the baby. "Why wouldn't I? You claimed that Sasuke was your new Kimimaro, and I'm not going to be selfish and take away the person who stops you from your murderous rages. I know you don't like killing, so it's only logical you come with us!" she said.

Nodding he sighed, "Your too nice," he stated.

Chuckling Evelyn smiled at Jugo, "Let me guess you agree with Sasuke and think my niceness is a weakness!" she said amused. Shrugging he walked over to a chair and seated himself, he had seen many people who were considered nice die. They were weak, and would fall to Orochimaru or would just be killed.

He wouldn't allow that to happen to Evelyn though, she was special to Sasuke.

* * *

Well it was official she loathed A, he was always riling up the others and taking her hard work and throwing it in her face. Every time she would think she had Mei and Onoki, the bastard would start his shouting and remind them of something. He also kept trying to get Naruto and Kakashi's character witness thrown out. Saying they couldn't be trusted since they had history with him, it wasn't till she threw in his face that the history was bad did he finally shut up.

Three weeks this had gone on, and within those three weeks she had grown a bigger, she still wasn't what she expect but she was showing more than she had. Along with the growth of the baby, her temper and irritation grew.

Letting out an irritable sigh Evelyn walked around outside, within the shield. She was getting so restless anymore, she never wanted to sit down. She always had to be walking or doing something. Something she chalk up to the pregnancy, because she had never been active in her whole life. Even as a child she was mild manner, if she happen to get hyper instead of running around like other kids she would just read more action books.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she didn't look back she knew Hashirama, Tobirama, and Jugo where behind her. Out of the four Hokages, the two Senju's were the ones who always followed her. She didn't really mind though, she rather Minato spend time with Naruto then her, as for Sarutobi, she also like if he tried breaking through to Orochimaru.

Sighing she paused in her walk, she was tired and her feet hurt, yet she was still restless and she didn't want to stop. At least not yet, "Something the matter" asked Hashirama curious, he had joined her at her side with a slightly concerned look.

Walking toward them, slightly alarmed, Tobirama stared her down, "Your not going into labor are you?! Because I do not want to deliver a baby, I've been avoiding something like that my entire life and I will not do it during my afterlife!" he said looking alarmed.

Raising an eyebrow at the usually composed Hokage, Evelyn smiled, "Nothing is wrong and I'm only six months no basically seven months along. I have two more months till my due date. So don't worry Mr. I-fear-child-birth, you don't have to worry about me going into labor!" said Evelyn amused.

Scowling at her teasing he rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for not enjoying the so-called wonder of childbirth. I see it for what it truly is, disgusting and terrifying. So just don't give birth around me, will you!" he said cautiously.

Sighing Evelyn glared at Tobirama, "You have no reason to complain! I'm the one who has hot flashes during a freaking heat wave, nice choice of country Hashirama! Not to mention I'm getting fat, I miss the days when I look starved! Sure I never had any energy, but it was better than being completely restless and fat!" she yelled annoyed.

Smiling amused Hashirama patted her head, "There, there little one! Pregnancy is never fun but just think! It's almost over and soon you'll have a little baby girl. When you hold that baby in your arms, all the difficulties you went through will be worth it and you'll never regret a moment. At least that's what Mito told me when she held our son!" he said brightly.

Sighing she nodded before fury touched her, "If A has his way Sasuke won't get to see his daughter! I hate him so much, why can't you just kill him!" she snapped.

Scowling Tobirama jabbed his thumb at Hashirama, "He believes there's good in everyone so asked him. If it was me I would have wipe Cloud off the map, they are nothing but envious and brutal tyrants" he snapped practically spewing vemon.

Shaking her head no, Evelyn turned to the man, "Only A and his blood family should be wiped away, well them and that Karui chick! She's as unpleasant as A. You know she beat Naruto senseless! I don't care if she thought Killer Bee was dead, you do not take your angry out on someone who wasn't involved. If she was as badass as she thinks she would have snooped around the village to get info on Sasuke. That's what I would have done, once I got the 'I'm not telling you shit', from Naruto and Sakura. She should have taken her flat chest harpy self else where and squeeze info from others!" she snapped annoyed.

Frowning again, Tobirama nodded, "Underhanded but it's what I would do," he said.

Her angry was boiling again, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. On occasion toward Tobirama, but mostly toward A. Which got the Kumo leader riled up, and it usually ended with him being restrained by his men and the Hokages. He mae her more angry than Sasuke ever did and she knew this wasn't helping her, but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw his face angry rushed through veins, her face burned bright red and she began yelling. Yelling so loud and so long that her voice would begin to grow horse.

She was starting to notice things however, he purposely kept poking at her getting her riled up. She noticed it before Gaara and Minato pointed it out. A, however, told them he would tell them all why he kept poking the bear after they made their vote. She wonder what that man was up too, because she wasn't comfortable with his secret plan, whatever it was.

Hearing two others join them, Evelyn looked back to find Kisame and Itachi walking up to them. Shortly after the trail started those two disappeared out into their world. Trying to get information on what was going on. Not to mention seeing if they could locate Tobi and Madara, if she could give everyone their location that might actually give her a big advantage.

Giving a ragged sigh Kisame rolled his eyes, "Those two aren't easiest to find, they are annoyingly hard to find," he said annoyed.

Nodding in agreement, Itachi gave his own sigh, "They were smart, they haven't gone to any old Uchiha hideouts or Akatsuki ones. At least not the ones I'm aware of, there were many hideouts from back in the day, I'm not aware of every last one," said Itachi sighing.

Frowning Hashirama nodded, "Good job! I wish I could help on the secret bases, but the Uchiha clan kept those secret. We also kept ours secret as well, so it's not like I can complain even though I wanted to come out in the open about them all!" said Hashirama giving Tobirama a side ways glared as he pouted.

Looking at him Evelyn sighed, "I feel sorry for you Tobirama, you had such a powerful older brother who was nothing but a complete moron," she said shaking her head.

Snorting Tobirama nodded, "Finally someones says it!" he said.

Looking at her Kisame grinned, "Someone's gotten bigger!" he said amused.

Glaring at him, Evelyn let out a growl before stalking away from them, "I hope when you go back to oblivion the place they send you is hell!" she shouted disappearing behind some bushes as she headed back to the base.

Smirking Kisame turned to Itachi, "And she got some bit to her!" he said intrigued.

Frowning Itachi turned to the Hokages, "As she been like that the whole time?" he questioned worried. If she was like that, who knew what she had done with the Kages.

Smiling Hashirama shook his head, "No worries! She's been very good with the kages, well all but A. They all understand it's just the excess hormones making her act this way, and she's usually rather pleasant. Just Tobirama rile her up now and then. As does A, almost always which actually turned out to be a good thing. He can only speak to make a point. No more complaining because every time he does she lights up on him. You should see the two of them, they're like cats and dogs!" he said amused.

Nodding slowly Itachi peered at Tobirama curious, "Is that really a good thing?" he questioned the more reserved Hokage. To Itachi, that actually sounded like a bad thing. Evelyn fighting with A, if she was snapping at them and barking at them she wasn't exactly winning points.

Nodding Tobirama gazed at Itachi, "It actually might be a good thing. She's showing strength, A isn't a push over and very intimidating. Yet she's holding her own and doesn't even flinch when he goes to attack her. Something that shows them she's strong and when her mind is set, that is that. A good trait to have if your going to be the spouse of a madman!" he said fondly. She was spitfire, never backing down and making her words know.

Sighing Itachi gave a nod of relief, "And to think when Sasuke first met her she was a shy girl who could barely raise her voice to be heard. She's come a long way from that girl!" he said.

Looking at Itachi surprised, Tobirama almost gapped in shock, "She use to be shy!" he cried.

Nodding Itachi frowned, "Yes, could barely look a person in the eye. Sasuke leaving had a good influence on her. It was bad he left but when he left she really started to come out of her shell. She felt she had too," he explained.

Frowning Tobirama shook his head, "I can't imagine her shy!" he said shaking his head in disbelief. He had seen that girl in almost every mood since they met, and shy didn't seem to be anywhere within her spectrum of emotion.

Sighing Tobirama froze when he felt two familiar energy signatures lite up, and they were just outside the shield. "Brother!" he cried warningly. Nodding Hashirama ran off toward Evelyn, it seemed his old friend was finally making his move. He was wondering why it took him so long to move, Madara was a man who always seemed to know what was going on.

Turning the corner he found Evelyn frozen in fear with Madara standing in front of her, standing up straight Hashirama walked over to Evelyn. Resting hand on her shoulder he felt her jump, "Madara!" he said warningly.

Staring at Evelyn, Madara pulled his eyes from hers and looked at him. "You make the most interesting friends don't you. A girl from another world, she looks strange and has an even stranger name. She knew my name before I even had the pleasure of an introduction. The rumors of her don't quit there either, they say she holds a Uchiha child inside, who shares the blood of Sasuke. I haven't seen the boy at work but I heard he has great potential, potential that could pass down to a baby boy," said Madara eyeing Evelyn when she wrapped her hands around her stomach protectively.

Glaring Hashirama shook his head, "You won't be getting this baby! I don't let you taint an innocent with your damaging ideas! This baby is pure and will uphold the Uchiha name with honor, you've lost yours Madara and I won't let you infect another youth!" he snapped.

Swallowing her fear Evelyn spoke up, "I'm having a girl!" she announced.

Looking at her Madara smirked before appearing in front of her, feeling a hand on her stomach Evelyn stumbled back before watching blurs. Hashirama came toward her while Madara darted back away, "It's a boy," he said very sure of himself.

Frowning she shook her head, "No, it's a girl! In my world we have ways of seeing the child while it's in the womb. My mother told me it's a girl, so I'm having a girl!" she argued.

Shrugging Madara leaped back onto a rock, "Boy or girl, the brat will be useful to me, but that child you hold inside you is a boy without a doubt!" he announced before disappearing. He leaped outside the shield with Hashirama on his tail, yelling out his name. Frowning Evelyn wonder what was going on, why would Madara just leave without doing anything.

Backing away she looked around suspiciously, was Obito waiting for the right moment to take her while everyone was preoccupied with Madara. Hearing a loud explosion changed that for her, nope that must be the swirly mask man fighting with the others.

She really hoped he hadn't obtained his Sage powers.

Frowning she wondered what she should do, jumping at another explosion she decided to go back to the base. She was only in the way out here. Taking the first couple of steps, she stumbled when something grasp her ankle. Looking back she screamed when a white Zetsu began to rise from the ground. "So you're the one Madara wants!" he said grinning sharp teeth exposed to her. Shuddering she cried in shocked when Minato appeared and sliced through Zetsu arm making him release her.

Behind her were other footsteps, looking back she found Naruto, Killer Bee, Garra, Chojuro, and C running out toward them. "Evie" yelled Naruto dropping to his knees next to her. Looking at Zetsu he frowned, "Don't worry Evie, I'll protect you! Madara and Obito won't take you from this place!" he said confidently.

Standing up she frowned, she wasn't as confident as him. She had a feeling she was about to take a trip with Madara and the others. "I'm going to help the others, I leave Evelyn to you Naruto!" said Minato leaping away.

Nodding as his dad left Naruto frowned, "Where is that big guy that's always with you?" he asked looking around for Jugo. Looking around she found he was indeed missing, but she didn't care. "Isn't he suppose to take care of you at all times! Where is he when Obito and Madara are attacking!" he snapped.

Waving his arms and beginning to dance in place Killer Bee rap, "Those fools won't know what hit'em, Killer Bee is about to go killing. Little Uchiha princess, you have no fear, just leave everything to your friends, the host of the tail beast. Fools, ya fools" he rapped.

Looking over at Bee, Evelyn gave a small smile, it was a little strange hearing him rap in english but she actually experienced a Killer Bee rap. Even with two of the strongest tail beast and their host on her side, she still wasn't confident. The manga showed Bee and Naruto had trouble with Obito alone without the other Jinchuriki fighting them! They even had Kakashi and Gai on their side. She had seen how powerful they were, well aware of their strengths and how small their weakness were.

Standing up she gazed back at Gaara, C, and Chojuro with a frown, would they all die because of her. She didn't like the idea of anyone dying for her. Feeling a dark presence surround her and the others Evelyn shivered. She was scared! That darkness, getting surrounded by the ninjas she frowned, where was that coming from and why could she feel it.

Feeling the baby start kicking in alarm, Evelyn doubled over in pain gasping out loud. "Evie!" cried Naruto worried. "What's wrong! Are you in pain, what's wrong!" he cried concerned.

Giving a scoff, C chuckled, "So even the little baby in the womb can feel this evil!" he said.

Looking up at the blond Kumo ninja Evelyn frowned, "What is that?! It feels so heavy, its like I can't breathe and I'm underwater!" she said stunned.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Chojuro shook slightly, "So I'm not the only one uncomfortable feeling this energy! That's good to know," he said keeping a watchful eye out.

Looking around Evelyn jumped when Madara made another appearance, "Well look at the pathetic little guard all around you. I would prefer Hashirama, but I know when to fall back and when to fight. Today there will be no blood shed if your good little boys and hand over the girl. I wish to have her child and I won't leave without it. Now are you going to stain my hands or are you going to be good little powerless minions and step out of my way," he said coldly.

Frowning Evelyn looked out at the shield, "Where's Hashirama?" she asked concerned.

Looking out as well Madara chuckled, "He's an idiot who can't even tell when he's chasing a shadow clone. So tell me, Uchiha Princess, are you going to come or will you make me cut through them to get to you!" he said getting ready to attack.

Looking down she let out a shaking breath before making her way over toward Madara, "Evie no!" yelled Naruto alarmed. Grabbing her hand he shook his head no, "Don't listen to him, we'll be able to stop him! I know we will!" he cried.

Sighing she shook her head no, "Just tell Sasuke to behave himself! To behave himself and help everyone find me!" she said smiling.

Continuing toward Madara she shuddered, "Good girl!" he said his eyes activating. Looking away she frowned, she really hoped they would find her quick. She knew her time with Madara was going to be unpleasant. Feeling his hand grasp her chin, she was forced to look up and the last thing she saw was red, and the last she heard was her name come from Sasuke.

Tilting forward she fell against Madara's chest, fast asleep.

* * *

**If your up to it tell me your thoughts**


	57. Fifty Seven

**Good Morning to all, I have the latest chapter for you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Staring at the sleeping girl, Madara frowned, he had heard many rumors revolved around her, some of the rumors he found interesting others he found troubling. He would deal with that when he had to. For now he would focus on why he took her. She was pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child and was the reason for the boy's rumored change. He didn't know about change, but she was definitely pregnant. He could see the baby and not to mention felt it kick.

Looking over when Obito came up beside him, Madara waited for his comment, "She's from a new world! She certainly doesn't look other worldly, a bit different but she could fit into Iwa fairly easily. Did she put up a fight when you came for her?" questioned Obito curious.

Shaking his head Madara walked out of the cell with his partner and locked her in, he found a large cell for her and even was kind enough to get her a real bed. After all she would give birth to a new pawn, he would insure her some comfort. He knew that it was never easy on a woman having a child. It was probably particularly hard for her, over his years he noticed it was always harder for women outside the family to hold Uchiha children.

Sighing as he pulled the key out and pocketed it before frowning, "She actually came to me, wouldn't allow the nine tail brat to try to protect her. She knows none of them stood a chance, saved their lives too. I wasn't happy since I couldn't fight Hashirama," said Madara.

Nodding Obito sighed, "I guess we can assume the rumors correct when they say she knows our world inside and out then?" he muttered.

Shaking his head no, Madara sat down, "Never assume only confirm," he scolded.

Staring into the cell Obito allowed himself to become intangible and passed through the bars, "Then we'll wake her up and see exactly what she knows, I don't like waiting!" said Obito. Walking up to the sleeping girl he grabbed her shoulder and shook, it took only a couple of shakes before she was up and alert. The moment her eyes spied him she paled considerably, she was almost the color of paper or snow.

Sitting up she stared at him afraid before looking over too Madara, fear and concern were etched onto her face. She was an open book to them, staying silent both Uchiha's watched as she gazed back and forth between them. She was having some serious mixed feelings about this, one she was in front of her favorite character who she crushed on majorly. Two he was the evil of all evil, at least a more murderous evil. He actually saw himself as the only one able to reach true peace, through eternal sleep.

Walking closer to the bars, Madara stared her down catching her timid gaze with his stern one, "Who are we?" he questioned. He wanted to see if it was fluke she knew him, did Hashirama tell her about him and she took a guess. Or did the little princess really know who he and Obito was, today he would see what she really knew.

Frowning Evelyn stared at Madara, before turning her gaze back to Obito. They were both so emotionless and it wasn't anything like Sasuke's and Itachi. Their faces were hard while Sasuke and Itachi looked relaxed. Sighing she nodded, "Your Madara Uchiha and he is Obito Uchiha, although he's pretended to be you and someone named Tobi," said Evelyn quietly.

Nodding he made a guesture for her to continue, sighing she nodded before thinking about what else to tell him, "Um you met the first when you were children, your younger brother was named Izuna and you had four other brothers who died in the wars," she told him. Watching as a glint enter his eyes, Evelyn pulled back to the headboard, "You can forget it Mr. Madara, I have nothing useful for you," she said lying through her teeth.

She probably had plenty of information for them, not to mention there was the whole Obito betraying Madara. She did not want to be around when Madara found that out, she rather be thousands of miles away. Or at least in her world were she would read it from the safety of her home, although she couldn't really read it in manga. This world being an alternate universe and all, one that changed all because of a single decision made by her Sasuke.

Smirking Madara shook his head, "You are a horrible lair!" he said amused.

Scowling Evelyn looked away embarrassed, she had changed so much since Sasuke's disappearance but something that didn't leave her was her lying ability. She was still a bad lair and couldn't do it to save her life. "Fine let me rephrase that, nothing really useful. My knowledge is from a slightly different universe. An alternate reality, this world is slightly different from the one I know. It's basically the same except for a single decision," she told him. She had load of information concerning the final battle but it would be useless to them, after all so far in the manga they were winning. Even if they weren't working together a hundred percent, but they were still aiming for the same goal.

Walking toward her Obito dragged her attention to him, "What decision is that? It shouldn't matter if you tell us if it's already passed," he said quietly.

Nodding she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Sasuke, his decision on what to do next is what changed everything after his and Itachi's battle against Kabuto. In this world he chose to alley himself with you two. During his fight with Naruto, Itachi's back up plan went into play and he came to my world where we got to where we today. In the other world, the one I'm more familiar with, Sasuke choses to save the ninja world. He wants to set it right and has his own vision to do that. He teams up with the Allied Shinobi Forces," she explained.

Frowning Obito nodded, "I would have never guessed for him to do a one-eighty like that, I honestly thought I could use him till the end. I guess that world's Sasuke is smarter than this one," he said flatly.

Scowling at that, Evelyn glared at Obito, he wasn't allowed to insult Sasuke! That was only reserved for her and Itachi. They were the only two who could do that, well no, Naruto was allowed to, too. He mostly just insulted him childishly however, "Sasuke isn't stupid! He's just a moron who stays hung up on stupid things!" she cried defensively.

Looking at her blankly, Obito sighed, "You just called him a moron, moron means idiot and an idiot is someone stupid" he told her.

Glaring Evelyn crossed her arms, "You damn well know which context I'm using when I call him a moron! I don't mean he's a moron as in head, like stupid in the brain. I mean moron, as in he's just a dumbass who makes wrong decisions!" she shouted furious.

Raising an eyebrow at her raised tone, Obito hide a hint of a smirk, this might actually be a little fun. It seemed the so-called, Uchiha Princess, had a bit of a temper or the baby was giving her a temper. She might actually be fun to tease. "You may say whatever you wish to say but it doesn't change the fact that he is stupid. He was used by Itachi, Konoha, Orochimaru, and then me. He's even being used by you, like your really worth abandoning anything for," he said cruelly.

Waiting for her to exploded, Obito was surprised to see an almost cold fury enter the pregnant girls eyes, "You only say that because your weak!" she spat venomously.

Narrowing his eyes, Obito's lip curled, "How exactly am I weak?" he question.

Crossing her arms, she glared at him, "You go on and on saying you given up on the world. Nothing matters and that Rin isn't the reason for any of your decisions. That you've simply given up on the world and want to get rid of it. That isn't true though, your simply too weak to give up Rin! Your willing to settle for an illusion of her, you're a disgrace. If you were strong you would have gone back to the village and you would have moved on. Rin watched over you and Kakashi because she loved you both and wanted you to be safe. She didn't help you and take care of you so you would be a weakling! After all I've seen I've got to say, Uchiha is the most pathetically weak clan there is!" she grumbled.

Staring her down Obito turned away and sighed, "Some might think those words are influenced, but I've reached the point those pretty words won't do anything," he said walking out. Watching him leave she let out a teh making the Uchiha pause, looking back he frowned waiting for her to speak.

Looking at him determined she smiled, "Sasuke said something similar to Gaara, yet in both worlds he's changed. This one only took him longer, he's proof that while your all weak there is a slimmer of a chance for you all to be saved that weakness," she said confidently.

She loved the Uchiha, she truly did they were beautiful and strong, but weak. They were fallen angels that had wings of pure white that turned black when they let human feelings taint them. They were so easily turned and it made them so adorable in her eyes. It was probably stupid to think of them that way, but she did fall in love with Sasuke. So thoughts like these belonged in an idiot's head!

It was something she just couldn't help.

Ever since she first read about the Uchiha's she couldn't help but love them, they were all such complicated characters. Nothing about them was ever simple, a lot of the time she just wanted to hate them. Sasuke would always make her so angry! He was always chasing goals that would bring him no happiness. Itachi always made her heart-break. He played a prince of darkness so well and it hurt her to think he was evil. She just couldn't believe with all her heart that someone with eyes so gentle could be a monster. Then there was these two, Obito was the worst of the two however. He was just a mess, she believe in all her heart that he had no idea what he truly felt. He just acted on the feelings that were easiest to recognize. For Madara though, he was difficult. He was set in his ways and nothing she could say would change that. He truly felt that a dream world was for best.

He wanted peace, but he knew in reality no matter how much understatement and friendship there was between the nations peace wasn't obtainable. Even with Naruto around, the hero of the story, things were bound to happen. Someone from Cloud or hell even Sand could hate him, jealous of him, so they would work and work to discredit him. Naruto's people, despite his words, would want to take care of him. That would lead to a death and people wanting action for that death. If Garra and Naruto were to act on the families or friends words it would cause tension, but if they didn't it would still cause tension. Quite possibly make the people leave and start planning, to either kill or punish. One thing is certain though that would be a spark.

Snapping from her thoughts when Obito moved she eyed him, he didn't seem fazed by her words. Not that she expected him to be, but she felt like something had hit him. Maybe she shook him up a bit! "Tell me, princess, do you intend to save him like your beloved Sasuke!" asked Madara mockingly.

Staring at him thoughtful, Evelyn smiled at him brightly, "I don't intend to do anything, if I tried to save him it wouldn't be real. I intend to treat him the way I would treat anyone, if that saves him then I'll be happy. If I could save you I would be happy, but in the end it's not up to me it's up to you two. If I could save you though I would be very happy! Then my baby would have more precious family!" she said warmly.

Laughing out loud, Madara startled Evelyn so badly she actually bounced a little on the bed, his laugh even stunned Obito who looked back at him shocked. Blinking at him cautiously she waited for him to quiet down, "You shouldn't laugh Madara, the universe might start breaking around us!" she said seriously.

Scowling Obito gave a nod of agreement, someone like him shouldn't laugh. Especially like that, what Evelyn said rang with truth, the universe might actually start to shatter.

Shaking his head he gave her a look she couldn't quite describe. She would say he was looking down on her, but he also looked amused by her. He was haughty too. She didn't know what to call this expression, "You are an amusing girl Evelyn. You remind me of that idiot all to well, now get some rest. I need you in tip-top shape, your health effects that baby boy inside of you if your healthy, he's healthy," he said walking out the door.

Growling Evelyn sat on her knees and shouted after him, "It's a girl!" she cried.

Fuming she sat back down and crossed her arms, this was not going to be an enjoyable time not that she actually expected it to be. She knew if she got caught by the jerks she would be like a bird in a cage, looking over to see Obito hadn't left yet she frowned. There was something she wanted to know, she didn't care if she got a bad answer she had to know. "If Sasuke doesn't find me in time will you two kill me once the baby is born?" she asked. She wanted to know if she would get the chance to see her baby girl. Would she even get to hold her before her she was killed?

Surprising her, Obito shook his head no, "No you will live and take care of the child, you'll be forced to go along with whatever lie we tell you. His love for you will help him, help us, obtain our goals," he said to the point.

Feeling a smidge of relief she pondered over what he said though, "What if I don't go along with your story and tell him the truth in secret?" she asked.

Smirking Obito ran his thumb across his throat, "Your and Sasuke's child will die, then you'll be raped and impregnated with another child and we'll start over. Even if it takes longer we'll do anything for our plans. More than likely you'll have my child though, not entirely sure Madara can reproduce as a Zombie. The theory has never been tested so consider yourself the test dummy, and I'm sure he'll test it with you. His child would be strong, it would contain his monstrous power after all. In history his children were powerful, not quite their father but they were still dangerously powerful. The reason they probably never reached him is because of their mother," he said.

Nodding, Evelyn held her hand over her mouth, she was pretty sure she was going to be sick, her stomach was churning and she could feel the bile build up in her throat. Looking around for a bucket of maybe a prisoner toilet she found none, she was kind of happy about that. There was no way she was going to use a toilet when everyone could see her she wanted privacy, "Here you are? I'm glad to see you understand your predicament," he said handing her a bucket. Emptying her stomach contents into the bucket she didn't stop till everything she had for breakfast and lunch was gone. Wiping her mouth with a towel Obito gave her, Evelyn muttered a quiet thanks. Ignoring that he sighed, "Is there anything that makes you nausea? Since I'll be in charge of feeding you I like to know what not to waste," he said.

Frowning she looked at him suspiciously, "You can cook?" she asked bewildered.

Giving her a raised eyebrow he gave a slow nod, confused by the fascination that overcame her she looked completely amazed by the fact he could cook. "So Uchiha men can cook! After Sasuke and Itachi I was pretty sure the men couldn't cook, I'm glad to see it's just those two! My male children, which I'm not having this time, will have a chance at being able to get a girlfriend with cooking!" she said, shouting the not having comment out the door.

Shaking his head Obito sighed, "How nice for you, now the food you can't consume without vomiting!" he said impatiently. He could feel a migraine coming on and he wanted to leave as fast as he could. Not without the list of food though. He didn't want to fix something just to have her throw it up, it was a waste of food and a waste of time, so he would get it now.

Nodding she frowned and thought it over, her morning sickness wasn't bad and there weren't many foods she couldn't eat. In fact since the pregnancy her taste buds had actually been welcoming new food she once disliked, "Um I only throw up with a few foods actually, olives and tuna, are two that I can't stand from, ugh, thought to smell. A surprising one is pickles! Usually pregnant women are known for pickle cravings, but I can't stand them. Lastly, um I don't eat much sweets anymore. When I want something sweet I usually eat fruit," she explained.

Nodding Obito made his way out, "I'll make you something a bit later, for now try to get more sleep. If I come back in an hour and your still up I'll put you to sleep," he said leaving.

Watching him leave Evelyn laid down on her side, resting a hand on her stomach she sighed and said a silent pray. 'Sasuke please find me fast! Please play nice with the others and help them find me. Not to mention show them you've changed, my going with Madara can be a blessing in disguise if you cooperate with the Shinobi nations. Also Naruto please don't take it personally that I did not rely on you, I love you, that's why I went with him. I don't want to see my love ones hurt,' opening her eyes once the pray was done Evelyn sighed.

It was lonely.

* * *

He was pissed, he was angry, and he was furious. He was three levels of angry, Sasuke wanted to destroy and kill right about now. He wanted to rampage till his Evelyn was returned to him, his Evelyn and his baby. Then he was going to smack the girl for actually going with Madara, he understood why but that didn't make it any better. Not to mention her frightening attraction to him scared the hell out of him. What if Madara somehow got interested in her, it would be game over for them? She would go off with him and raise his baby with Madara, he could see it now! He was fading from her mind as he freaked.

Meanwhile while Sasuke sat shaking with fury and fear, Naruto was in spiral of despair. Evelyn didn't rely one him at all. She went with Madara because she thought he couldn't protect her and himself, everyone believe him and he thought she did too. She always told him, he was her greatest hero! Then she goes and does that, did she believe in him or was it all a bunch of lies that she told him! "Evie why!" he sobbed rolling on the ground.

Clenching his fist Sasuke slammed it into the ground, "Shut up fool, who cares if she didn't believe in you! Evelyn is probably making googly eyes at that damn bastard right now, she has some stupid disgusting love and fascination for that rat bastard," he roared. His mind was going over so many situations right now he could feel it overloading. He couldn't take this, why did she have to love his stupid clan so much. Why did she like Madara? Then most of all, did she love him more then Madara or if she had the chance would she tell him goodbye?

Sighing in unison Minato, Tobirama, and Kakashi watch both boys grieved openly. It was normal to see Naruto to do it, but despite the situation Kakashi couldn't help but find humor with Sasuke. This was a scene he thought he never see the stoic Uchiha perform, Evelyn really did and go pull out the feelings that made him vulnerable.

Coming up behind the three Shikamaru joined them in watching the two wallow, "I'm really starting to like this girl. She maybe troublesome, but she actually turned him human not even Naruto and Sakura achieved that!" said Shikamaru smirking.

Shaking his head Kakashi frowned, "I just can't believe that Sasuke is still here! Even with Evelyn's words to behave and help I would have expected him to go after her the first moment we looked away!" said Kakashi pleasently suprised.

Frowning Shikamaru nodded, not really interested in that, no, he was more interested in the sobbing first Hokage who, like Naruto and Sasuke, was currently on the ground. He was apparently upset because he fell for a trap Madara set up. He foolishly followed a Shadow Clone and allowed Evelyn to be capture. "Why?! Why me, why did I fall for it?! I'm sorry Evie, please forgive me! I'll make it up to you!" he sobbed wrapping his arms around his knees.

Growling annoyed Tobirama made his way over to his brother and smacked him upside the head, "Snap out of it fool, you're giving me a headache! If you want to make it up to Evelyn then don't fall for such a simple trap!" yelled Tobirama furious.

Staring at him disappointed, Shikamaru pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lite one, "The God of Shinobi brings nothing but disappointment. I'm also concerned, that baby right now its innocent and it had the genetic traits to be powerful. His or her, father is Sasuke and he isn't a push over, not to mention the baby is the perfect weapon against some. Sakura, yourself, and Naruto for example would have a hard time fighting the baby of Evelyn and Sasuke," said Shikamaru glancing at Kakashi.

Nodding Kakashi sighed, "I would feel incredibly uncomfortable to fight their baby in the future, I like Evelyn and Sasuke is my precious pupil no matter how much trouble he's caused. To fight the child born from their love wouldn't be an easy feat, in fact it would be downright hard. Nothing will stop me from protecting my village but it wouldn't be easy to fight the baby," he said upset.

Nodding Shikamaru looked up, "Even if it won't live in the village it's still a citizen of Konohagakure, and all children are the future. Which is why I set up precautions just for this kind of deal," said the intelligent shinobi catching everyone's attention. Standing up Sasuke eyed the composed ninja, "Before you ask allow me to just tell you, before this all happen I asked myself if Sasuke was willing to destroy the village for his brother, what would he do for his baby? I'm still not a hundred percent sure you actually love that girl, but your someone who values family most. So you're a father who's willing to do just about anything for his offspring, with that in mind I came up with a few ideas on how to keep an eye on the baby. They aren't sound proof but first drafts never are so be patient. Right now that Jugo guy is doing the first plan if we don't hear from him in three days he's been capture," said Shikamaru.

It wasn't fool-proof because he didn't know the quiet ninja's abilities, but he had noticed for a big guy he was quiet and did well to blend in with the background. More than often when people began to speak to Evelyn he melded into the background like he was her shadow. Taking in her every breath and gauging her pain every time the baby did something, at this point Jugo knew her better than Sasuke or the Hokages.

Looking at Sasuke, Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets, "He's good at taking orders right?" he questioned. Getting a short nod from Sasuke, Shikamaru nodded back, "Good because it's important he not try to rescue her. I want him watching them and getting their coming and goings. If he gets informed enough for three days it'll give us an idea of what to work with, a week is ideal since we know we have time, but I doubt you'll wait long," he said knowingly, eyeing Sasuke who was sitting on the ground cross leggy.

Rubbing his head he stood up and turned his back on them, "If it's safer to do a week then do it, she'll never forgive me if I rush it and get people hurt. She's a bleeding heart! Only a week though I don't care if they move I'm only waiting a week!" he snapped making his way back to his cell. He had to keep reminding himself this was for Evelyn and the baby, this was for them he could stay put and put up with everything for them. Sitting in his cell he shut it and began to meditate in the middle, this was for them he repeated in his head.

Hearing a rush of footsteps he didn't turn when the door slammed open, "Holy crap! They weren't lying you really are here! Why are you?" cried Kurotsuchi. Sighing, Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching, she was almost as annoying as Sakura and Karin. Her only blessing was that ever word out of her mouth was an insult not a flirt. "Hello I'm talking to you! Don't you even care you little girlfriend and baby got taken!" she shouted.

Standing up Sasuke let his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan show itself, turning to face Kurotsuchi he glared at her darkly. "I'm still here because of them so don't mistake me for a man who doesn't care for his family! Now unless you like to feel my black flame I suggest you leave because I'm not up for your comments today!" he yelled before sitting back down. Trying to slip back into a trance he was surprise to hear a chair pull out instead.

Looking back he found Kurotsuchi smirking at him, "As long as you're not abandoning her and your baby. Your not a man if you abandon your family! Not to mention you would be a total monster to leave behind a girl so stupid and desperately in love with you," she said lightly.

* * *

Three days pasted by, she didn't see Madara much. She was mostly accompanied by a couple of Zetsu and Obito, who she guess kept her company because he remember his days with the white men. He was with them before they got names, sighing she laid back on the bed and rolled on her side. Never had she so damn bored. She was also getting really restless, she wanted to walk around or something and even had done it around the cell. It just wasn't cutting it though, she wanted to go outside and just had the freedom to walk around.

Even prisoners on death row weren't cooped up like her, hell even crazy people got exercise at least she was pretty sure they did. Maybe, who knows with the really crazy people. Strained at Obito who was looking over a scroll she wondered if she should even ask. It wouldn't hurt to ask, but then again why ask when you have a pretty good idea what the answer is.

Sighing Obito closed his book and gave her annoyed glared, "If you're going to ask something ask it already, I don't have all day nor can I take your gaze any longer. So speak, what do you want. I already told you till we get a room ready for you, you're going to have to ask to use the toilet," he said resting his cheek on his fist.

Frowning she stared at him nervously, "Um, would it be possible to walk around? You know for just a little while, with someone of course," she said nervously.

Staring at her he nodded before getting up, perking up Evelyn slipped off the bed, "Really?!" she asked excitedly. Giving her annoyed annoy glare he nodded again before coming over to the door, unlocking it he wave his hand for her to step out. Taking a few timid steps she walked out till she was outside her cell. Looking in she frowned, it was a lot sadder looking when you saw it from this point of view. It was a large cell with a single queen size bed in it, the bed was so old-looking and the blankets were worn out as well. Clean but completely worn out and looking ready to retire from being blankets.

Waiting for instruction from Obito she looked back to find him absorbed in his book again, shrugging she made her way toward the door with him right behind her. It seemed she would have free rein to explore and he would simply follow after. She walked around for what seemed like hours exploring the base which seemed to be a maze. It reminded her of Orochimaru's underground hideouts and if not for the Uchiha fan symbols everywhere she would assume they had taken refugee in one of the snake sannin's many hideouts.

It would be smart, after all everyone was looking in old Uchiha and Akatsuki hideouts for them, so why no hide in another. Letting her hand skim the wall Evelyn jumped when Obito finally spoke up, "We've walked for three hours are you still not tired?" he questioned.

Looking back Evelyn smiled, "No I was only tired the first three months, after that I always have trouble sitting still. I can't stand sitting still or staying in one place to long," she told him. Sighing he nodded before pausing making her pause as well, "Is there something the matter. Or is something in my favor happening at the moment?" she questioned hopeful.

Giving a heh, Obito looked at her with a condescending look, "No one will be coming for you princess. No one will find you and your going to give birth and raise your child here. So the sooner you give up the easier it will be for you to raise your child easily. So stop clinging to these damaging ideas of yours," he said.

Looking him square in the eye, she crossed her arms and glared at him, "You can say whatever you please but Sasuke will come for me and find me. I'm raising my baby with him and I'll teach him to be a good person, he will never know about the so call Uchiha curse of hatred. My baby is pure and I won't let you and Madara's damaging ideas hurt him. This will just be my bad dream. Also stop calling me princess. I'm not a princess, I swear to god I'm going to smack Naruto for giving me the name Uchiha Princess. I'm not a princess and I'm not quite yet a Uchiha," she said.

Sighing he turned his back on her, "The stubborn are always so annoying to deal with, not to mention their crashes are always harder. Keep believing what you want, but don't expect a shoulder to cry on. I told you exactly what is to happen and you're the fool who clings to a dream," he told her.

Shaking her head Evelyn sighed, "You say I'm the dreamer when you're the one who wants to cast an illusion on the world. I don't care how powerful you and Madara are, it won't happen! Good always wins, it may suffer great loses but it stands firm on one thing, and that is the fact that it always win against evil. Your kidnappers and murderers, your going to lose and I'm going home with Sasuke. It's a shame that your going to probably die an evil man Obito, you use to be such a great character. I feel most sorry for Kakashi, he had such fond memories of his friend, the boy who helped shaped his beliefs. Then you ruined them by falling into darkness, you started out so strong then turned into someone so weak," she said disappointed.

Scoffing Obito rushed toward Evelyn at an alarming speed, slamming her against the wall he glared at her as his hand slipped around her throat. Squeezing it tight he watched as her breath escaped her, "I'm weak when all I have to do is squeeze only a little harder to break your slender neck. You, princess, don't know what strength is. You've never processed it and you never will so I would watch what you say," he whispered in her ear.

Easing up to let her speak he frowned at her retort, "Your only proving my point, if you had true strength you wouldn't be trying to silence me because I'm right!" she said.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and let go, "Your as annoying as Naruto," he said.

Smiling she watched his back as he walked away, "I'll take that as a compliment!" she called after him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hello everyone I have a important question. As you know I'm a green writer, I'm learning as I writer and my greatest weakness is of course my grammar. However I would like to hear your thoughts on something I attempted in this story. As you've read I did get OOC with Sasuke and Itachi, but I was trying to do it in a way that had it they were changing. They were changing because of the peacefulness of our world and in Sasuke's case because of Evie. So did it come off like that or did I blow it and still need a whole lot of practice, or did I do an okay job and you got that? If you would be so kind would you mind answering me! Also please be gentle, I'm fragile lol. Well not that fragile but I am still human.**

**Also second question, I thought I did an okay job with Naruto. Yet xDreamers, says I didn't do him right and got him completely wrong. Is it just her or do you all agree. I would like to hear what more than one person thinks, before I start thinking I did a horrible job with everyone's favorite blond.**


	58. Fifty Eight

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter and I hope you enjoy because things are coming near a end!**

* * *

Sasuke was making his way down the halls in a hurry, he was so close to Evelyn he couldn't slow down. All he could do was keep running toward her energy, she was with Madara and who knew what that bastard was doing to his idiot girlfriend. He could be hurting her and he could be harming their baby. Their innocent child who had done nothing wrong, he hoped nothing would hurt his tiny infant. He knew he had done wrong, but he would take all the pain not Evelyn and Yume. He would die before he watched his girls suffer.

Running faster Sasuke didn't stop till he was standing outside the door, on the other side was Evelyn and Yume. There was also the enemy, Madara. Opening up the door, Sasuke looked inside to see that room was almost empty. Inside was a single bassinet, a white bassinet that held his daughter. Walking inside, Sasuke rushed over to it and looked inside to find a sleeping little girl. She was beautiful, with curly raven hair and chubby cheeks. Dressed in white his daughter looked like an angel dressed in all white.

"Yume!" he whispered, reaching into the bassinet he stroke the sleeping child's cheek.

His little princess was finally born, finally in the real world were she could be held and given love first hand. Smiling, it quickly melted into a frown when a noise was heard from the back, gazing back there Sasuke scowled. That sounded like Evelyn, making his way toward the back Sasuke yanked the door open and felt his stomach drop.

In front of him was a sight he didn't wish to see and was pretty sure he was going to empty his stomach over seeing. Evelyn was seated on the back of a couch with Madara pressed up against her between her legs. The smooth silky legs that were squeezing his waist, drawing him closer to her. The two of them were glued together at the lips and seemed unaware of everything, but each other.

He wanted to yelled, scream, anything to pull them apart. He couldn't however, he couldn't move and his voice was caught in his throat. It was his own personal hell watching the two of them paw at each other. Hearing Evelyn moan because of another man, to watch said man shove his hands under her clothes and touch her in ways he thought were only reserved for him.

Reaching out with shaky hands, Sasuke finally let out a moan of horror when Madara moved to Evelyn's neck. "Madara!" she cried, as the evil bastard suckled on the soft skin of her neck, "Madara" she moan, killing him with each word. Biting his lip he finally found himself able to move at last. Darting froward, Sasuke pulled out his sword and swung down with murderous intent. He wanted Madara to die for touching his sweet Evelyn, touching her in ways that was only reserved for him. He was the first to touch her intimately and the only one allowed to ever touch her in that way as well!

Practically foaming at the mouth, Sasuke glared at Madara who only stared at him with a cool expression. An expression that only seemed to infuriate him even more. "How dare you touch my Evelyn! She mine you bastard! You shouldn't even be allowed to breathe the air she breaths, none the less kiss her!" he roared.

Smirking Madara touched his lips, "She's no longer only yours Su-Su," he said mockingly.

Stepping forward ready to tear him a new one, Sasuke paused when a familiar hand gripped his own. Looking back he paused to see a Evelyn gazing at him with concerned eyes, "Sasuke, it's alright okay! There is nothing to be worried about. Madara isn't our enemy any longer and neither is Obito, everything is alright now!" she said flashing him her bright smile.

Frowning Sasuke shook his head, "Are you an idiot, he was molesting you! He's using you for his own sick pleasures! He kidnap you and made you have our baby without me by your side, then had the gall to touch you in ways I'm only allowed to! Your mine and no one else's!" he yelled furious. What the hell was wrong with her? She knew Madara was the enemy even if she had some stupid fascination with him.

Smiling at him, Evelyn kissed his cheek amused, "Sasuke, don't be so angry. Madara can't molest me if I want it! He's also sorry about making you miss Yume's birth, but I've made a deal with him and Obito. It seems you're not the only Uchiha who loves me and who am I to deny them. They promise to leave everyone alone if I give them two things!" she said blushing like a school girl. She blushed her beautiful pink blush he loved, only now he found he didn't like the blush right now. She was speaking crazy!

Looking between the two, he didn't want to know what she promised them but it wasn't as if he had a choice. "What?" he asked, he could feel his stomach churn and he felt ready to empty to his stomach again, but he would hear what she had to say. He would hear it then he would kill Madara and Obito for brainwashing her.

Smiling brightly she hugged herself, "They promise to leave everyone if I gave them my love, and gave them children!" she said ecstatic.

Eyeing her Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Madara who just gave him a mocking smile and tossed him a little sarcastic wave. Shaking his head, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, "Evelyn what are you talking about! People like him can't love, I was able to be saved but he is to far gone to be saved!" he whispered fiercely. He wanted her to understand, there was something going on. Madara and Obito were just using her for their plans, they wouldn't fall in love with her and they wouldn't abandon their plans for her.

Shaking her head she walked around him out of his reach, straight to Madara who wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. He gave her an adoring smile, one that made Sasuke's neck hair stand on end. "Your not the only one unable to be saved Sasuke. Or did you think you were special! I'm afraid to tell you too that Evelyn doesn't belong to you, she belongs to us!" said Madara grinning as he played with Evelyn's hair.

Frowning Sasuke shook his head, "No!" he snapped watching Evelyn beaming at Madara. They were acting so lovey dovy that he was going to be sick. "This can't be happening. This is a nightmare, a nightmare!" he yelled gripping his hair.

"I'm guessing he's heard the news," said a familiar voice from behind.

Turning around, Sasuke found Obito holding Yume in his arms, it was turning from a bad dream into a regular nightmare. "Obito!" said Evelyn full of joy. Growling at her tone, Sasuke glared at Evelyn. How could she even be okay with the fact that Obito was laying a hand on their daughter? This was just crazy, insane. Walking over to Obito, Evelyn smiled and took Yume from him but not without giving him a sickening kiss as well.

"See Sasuke, things are going to be great! It'll be me, you, Obito, Madara, and Itachi!" she cheerfully.

Blanching Sasuke gapped at her, "Itachi's in on this as well! What about Winter?!" he cried stunned.

Beaming at him Evelyn nodded, "Winter broke up with him, we hide it from you because we weren't sure how you would take it. Don't be so upset Sasuke, this is the beginning! I'm going to become the mother of the new Uchiha clan. Aren't you happy! You said you wanted your clan back, well with their help we will create a new and more powerful Uchiha clan!" she exclaimed.

Shaking his head Sasuke glared, "This isn't how I wanted it!" he roared.

* * *

Sitting up, Sasuke panted, he was short of breath and sweat clung to ever inch of his skin, he was burning up but was still in his jail cell. Letting out a relieved sigh, Sasuke leaned against the wall, it was just a bad dream. "What's wrong pretty boy? Have a bad dream, I was unaware nightmares could have bad dreams!" said Kurotsuchi smirking.

Eyeing the annoying girl, Sasuke smirked, "We're meant to have nightmares, for being nightmares. Now when are you going to leave me already, everyone else has left, assigned a job to help get Evelyn back. Does this mean you're not only annoying but weak as well?!" questioned Sasuke leaning back relaxing as the nightmare faded.

Growling Kurotsuchi turned away from Sasuke, he was such a jerk.

Closing his eyes lingering between sleep and reality Sasuke scowled as he thought. Evelyn hadn't had the baby, at least he hoped she hadn't. She also wasn't starting some sick Uchiha harem so she could become the new mother of the Uchiha. She may love the Uchiha's, but a harem was out of reach for her. She could barely handle him, three more lovers was completely out of the question. It would never happen.

He also had nothing to worry about when it came to Yume, she probably wouldn't let them touch the little girl if she was born while with them. The only way they would get to, is if they knocked out Evelyn. Or if Yume was having trouble, she would probably let them take her to a healer but those would be the only reasons they would be allowed to touch Yume.

Pulling out a photo he received from Evelyn, Sasuke stared at it in silence.

"What's that?" questioned Kurotsuchi at the door.

Turning it he showed her a photo of Evelyn's ultrasound, he couldn't really see anything but it comfort him to have a photo of Yume. "Ah your kid's first picture, you really are a daddy huh. Tell me is it weird being a daddy, I've always wondered what it would feel like. It seems scary to me, I don't have any mother instincts! My baby would be doomed!" said Kurotsuchi chuckling. Watching her he frowned. It was an odd friendship that they struck up, but Sasuke wouldn't complain about it. Ever since she decided she liked him, deeming him a good human she kept him in the loop about things.

Sighing he shrugged, "It still hasn't sunk in. I don't think it will, at least till Yume is born. I see this and I see Evelyn and it still hasn't hit me that something is going to come out of her. A tiny human being that will be dependent on the two of us. It's going to need us to help it grow and become a good person. To teach it right from wrong, to even teach it the basics like math, reading, writing, even talking. It's utterly horrifying knowing that, yet surprisingly nice too!" he said quietly.

Smirking at him Kurotsuchi shook her head, "To think you use to such a big time criminal! Your nothing but a pathetic loser now!" she said mockingly.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaned back annoyed, "I wasn't a criminal, I was an instrument of revenge! As for pathetic loser, call me what you like. The only persons opinion I care about is Evelyn and my child's. I could care less about your opinion on me," he said closing his eyes.

Falling into silence, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't have any bad dreams this time. No more dreams about a Uchiha harem with Evelyn as the mistress of it. She wasn't going to be the new mother of the Uchiha, just the mother of his children. Sighing quietly Sasuke could feel himself slowly falling back to sleep.

* * *

A full week had passed, Jugo had watched Tobi and Madara's hideout learning everything he could about their routine. Which sadly wasn't much. The two Uchiha's hadn't left the cave even once, his birds even helped him watch from every angle and nothing. All their moving was done by the Zetsu's, who he was able to easily dodge. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, and he wondered how Evelyn was doing with them alone.

Sighing he closed his eyes and remembered what the shadow ninja told him. This was for her own safety. If he tried to take her on his own he could get her hurt in the escape and make her hurt the baby, if he did that Sasuke would never forgive him. Not to mention he never forgive himself. He spent a lot of time with Evelyn and found himself liking the girl. She was kind to him like Kimimaro and unlike Karin she wasn't always yelling. Or trying to get rid of him to be with Sasuke.

Mostly because she wasn't allowed to see him. Still she was kind and very sweet, hard to believe someone like her was actually with Sasuke. Nothing against Sasuke, but he knew the raven head pretty well and he wasn't known for his people skills. He was known for his skills as a ninja and an instrument of revenge. Not for his skills as a lover and his caring nature as a boyfriend and future husband.

Summoning his birds, Jugo tied notes to their legs and sent them on their way. Giving his thanks, he took his leave and hurried away. Soon the Zetsu's would be doing their sweeps of the grounds and if he didn't want to get caught he would have to leave now. It wouldn't be long now though, Evelyn only had to wait a bit longer before she would gain freedom.

* * *

Watching Evelyn sleep, Madara frowned, something wasn't right about her pregnancy and he didn't know how to approach her about it. She was rather touchy over her it, started yelling every time he told her the baby inside was a boy. Who knew what she was going to do when she found out she was probably going to have twins.

He didn't know for certian but she was getting rather big, the last time he saw a woman grow this large was when his wife had their twins. Hearing her whine and groan in her sleep he sighed, her discomfort was growing with each day that passed. She hadn't been able to do anything but sit around and silently weep in misery. The pain and having to be cooped up had really gotten to the usually pleasant girl.

She hadn't been a happy camper for the past few days.

Madara could see why too, she was big. It wouldn't be long before she finally had the baby or babies, it could be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but one thing was certain it was soon. In a few short years he could begin to train the kids, then in no time him and Obito would have a new comrades. Children full of nothing but promise. He would just have to figure out how to keep mommy quiet, he wasn't one for raising children. He didn't like having a hand in his own children upbringing. He left it mostly up to his wife, he helped of course and was there when they needed him, but for the most part he just trained them. Momma did the kissing boo-boos and helping them with their problems. If they came to him, he help them but they knew he was uncomfortable having an active role with them. He was just thankful their mother help them understand it wasn't because he disliked them, he just didn't want to ruin them.

Because of her they always understood he loved them, in his own way.

Shaking his head, Madara tried to knock away the memories of his wife. Frowning he sighed, he hadn't thought of her in years, and the only reason he was now was because of Evelyn. They both had the same gentleness. That was all that the two shared. His wife was thousand times more beautiful, graceful, and elegant than Evelyn, not to mention loved him unconditionally no matter what he did. She was an idiot to love him the way that she did, just like Evelyn was an idiot to love Sasuke. Although Sasuke seemed to be a better man than him, was willing to change for the one that he loved.

Snapping from his thoughts, Madara watched as Evelyn woke up, listening to her let out a dry sob he opened up the door and made his way over to her. Sitting up, Evelyn wrapped an arm around her stomach clenching her teeth in pain. "What's wrong?" he questioned. That didn't look like 'I'm going into labor pain', it looked like just regular pain, pain. "What's hurting you, Evelyn?" Madara asked her.

Putting a hand against her side, she shook her head, "It's, Yume, but that's really weird. She always kicks out yet that time she kicked in. Hit my kidneys or something, because that really hurt, damn, how can a little girl kick that hard!" she exclaimed leaning back in her pillows.

Sighing Madara rolled his eyes, "Well it helps when the girl is a boy!" he said pointedly.

Growling, Evelyn glared at Madara annoyed, "How many damn times do I have to tell you, you bastard. I am having a girl! A baby GIRL! My mom is a doctor and a well renowned one at that, she told me I'm having a girl and I believe her over you. So leave me alone already, I'm having a girl not a boy!" she yelled.

Smirking Madara sighed, "Tell me, did she kick a lot before you saw Sasuke? Or did she not start kicking till you came to your precious Sasuke. That will tell me for sure whether your baby is a boy or a girl!" he said amused. She just didn't want to accept the fact that there was a possibly that her mommy could be wrong. He knew though, Uchiha children no matter what generation didn't change a thing. When in the womb the boys only kicked around daddy, it was as if the boys were showing daddy they were strong. They were restless and were known for cracking their mother's ribs at times. The girls were much more gentle and kicked here and there, they also kept their kicks rather gentle.

Frowning she crossed her arms, "How does kicking tell you that?!" she exclaimed.

Smiling he shrugged, "It just does , it's how our children are. I did it, my father, and his father did it. Even my children did it, your Sasuke did it and even his brother did it. It is just something the males do. I don't mean to call your mother a lair, but everyone is given room for error! Your mother was probably excited about her baby, having a baby. It made her make a mistake, more than one actually! You mention the baby kicks out mostly, but that time the baby kicked in. Well I'm afraid to tell you princess, your having twins. It's why you're so big and your breast have at least grown a cup or two since you've been here!" he told her.

Blushing mortified, Evelyn threw her arms over her chest as if to shield herself from his eyes, she had noticed the growth as well, but to know he notice as well. That was embarrassing, "You sicko, you shouldn't notice things like that! How dare you notice things like that, you're not my boyfriend or future husband! Your eyes shouldn't even stray there!" she cried throwing her pillows at Madara. He was a pervert, a pervert. The only thing he should have noticed about her, was ever-expanding stomach.

Catching the pillows, Madara shook his head, "You might be cute, but I have no interest in you at all. The only woman I found attractive and will find attractive is my wife. Besides anyone will noticed, you've stop wearing your bra and have been too embarrassed to ask us for a new one. It also goes hand in hand with being pregnant, a mother's breast go up a size so they can feed the baby. So you can stop with your embarrassment," he said putting her pillows back.

Scowling at Madara, Evelyn turned her back on him, this was no time to think be disappointed he was a pervert. He just told her something shocking, "You really think I'm having twins?" she muttered rest a hand against her stomach. Rubbing it gently as if she was caressing her babies themselves. She did feel like she was stuffed to the brim, was it possible to have two babies inside of herself. She seemed a lot bigger than she was supposed to be, she read over eighty books on pregnancy and she was big. Bigger than a girl who was only supposed to have one baby.

Walking up to Evelyn, Madara bent down and rested his ear against her stomach to listen to the inside of her womb. "What are you doing?" she asked only to be hushed. Frowning he closed his eyes and concentrated, he ignored everything. Even when Obito entered the room, he just concentrated on the boy or boys inside. Then he heard it two heart beats, both within a minute of each other.

Standing up he smirked, "Congratulations mommy you have twins. Possibly a boy and girl, or did you feel kicks going in and out?" he asked.

Gaping at him, Evelyn looked down, "T-Two?" she said stunned.

Sighing he nodded, "I'll take that for I don't know, now get back to sleep. You have bags under your eyes, telling me you haven't been sleeping well. You now have two of my soldiers inside of you, be a good mother and stay well rested," he said smirking. Evelyn however didn't seem to hear a word he said, it went in one ear and out the other. Watching her panic, he looked over to Obito, "Keep an eye on her and if she can't get to sleep put her to sleep. Start fixing her pineapples, mangos, and papayas fruit mixes. Also make her some spicy food, we're going to try to give her labor a kick start," said Madara leaving.

Nodding Obito looked in to see Evelyn muttering, "Two, twins, two, twins" she repeated over and over. Sighing he shook his head, go figure out of everything that is what breaks the girl, no, not being kidnapped or learning that her baby would be used by a weapon. Nope what got to her was the fact that her baby was in fact babies. She was a piece of work! "Why? Why? Why twins? Why twins, why Kaname and Sousuke? In no dream of Sasuke's was there a future where the twins were born first. Also in my dreams I always saw Ikuto closest to me, so why was the twins being born first!" she moaned.

Was it possible that Ikuto wouldn't be born?!

Did they miss their chance for Ikuto?!

Feeling a lightness fill her up, Evelyn fell back into the bed fast asleep stunning Obito. Entering the cell he looked her over and found everything to be alright. Her pulse was strong, her breathing completely fine, and everything else looked fine. Sighing he pushed her body fully up on the bed before pushing her to her side and tucked her in. She was a very strange girl, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was finding herself in a familiar dream sequence that she visited before, it would be only moments before 'The Goddess' arrived. Sighing she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "Any day now Goddess" she moaned. She didn't want to be dead to the world around Obito and Madara.

Hearing a chuckling behind her, Evelyn froze, that chuckling wasn't feminine, it was masculine, turning her head slowly she looked back to see a man much like the goddess. He was taller than her through but just as half-half. He had golden curls on the right and straight jet black on the left. His eyes were green and blue and his robes black and white. Frowning at the man, Evelyn cleared her throat nervously, "Uh god?" she asked.

Receiving a nod from him, Evelyn gave a small sigh of relief, "Uh, right, so why am I here?" she asked him confused. It didn't really make much sense for him to summon her, his crazy wife sure, that lady summoned her to talk about celebrities. She highly doubted he was here to ask why everyone loved Shia LaBeouf. Which she truly didn't get, every character he play, which was basically the only character he played, was a total douche. Basically to sum it up in a few words, he played a dork who tried to hard to be cool and totally failed yet he was unable to see it. He also wasn't handsome and seemed a little full of himself, she couldn't say for sure but still he seemed full of himself. God she hated him. She wished they would have just killed him in Transformers and kept Megan Fox. People could say what they wanted, but she loathed him and wished he would just to the world a favor and die.

Hearing a sigh, she looked up to see the god shaking his head, "You really dislike that actor don't you! Ever since you saw him in Even Stevens your dislike for him grew and grew, you are a funny girl," he said amused.

Sighing she shrugged, "I know you shouldn't judge a book on its cover, but his cover just makes me so angry. It's not good-looking and it has a personality everyone would hate if it didn't have fame and money. I hate when people are liked for that, it gives them a false idea that they're likable!" she snapped fuming. That was the only reason that bastard got anything, because he was lucky enough to be discovered by a complete and total moron that thought he be good on TV. Talent had nothing to do with TV anymore, if talent was a factor, Kristin Stewert wouldn't be an actress, Will Ferrell wouldn't be considered funny, and all Jack Black would be allowed to do is animation comedy. That man was only funny when you didn't have to see him, he was strictly made for voice acting. At least in her eyes, there were people who found him funny. She just wasn't one of those few.

Nodding he smiled, "You really did bloom into a rose my dear! You try to give those you hate a chance, yet you're not quite able too. That can wait however, I want to tell you Ikuto is safe, you didn't miss your chance to have him. No matter the order you will have all the children, you and Sasuke have seen. So you have no need to worry," he told her.

Looking at him surprised, Evelyn nodded before giving a sigh of relief, "Okay, that's really great to hear!" she said thankful. Ikuto was alright, that made a weight on her chest disappear. "Thank you for tell me!" she said thankful. Smiling at the God, she blushed when he gave her a smile as well, "Really, really, really thank you! It makes me so happy to hear you say he alright! I would have never been able to forgive myself if he wasn't able to be born!" she said tearing up.

Patting her head, the God chuckled, "Children meant to be born are always born and the order isn't set in stone!" he said.

Nodding Evelyn could feel herself coming back to the real world, opening her eyes she sat up and found herself alone. Which was rather unusual considering they hardly ever left her alone, it was like some rule they made between each other. Slipping out of the bed she looked and around went for the cell door when she hear a noise. Looking back she found three Zetsu's melt out of the wall, "Where do you think your going?" asked the first frowning.

Cocking her head she shrugged, "Just looking to see if one of them is hiding in the corner or something," she said casually. They were rather defensive did this mean something was happening, it was awfully quite for a rescue by Naruto. Did this mean Sasuke ran off and was doing it on his own, he was more level head then Naruto? So she could see him sneaking around and playing hide and seek. Sighing she frowned, "So where are they?" she asked.

Sharing a look the Zetsu's shared a frown, "Madara and Obito are out to get things ready for the birth of the new weapons!" said the talking one. Smiling the other two nodded in agreement which only made her all the more suspicious. There had to be something else going on because they were acting really weird. Nothing she could do about it though walking back to the bed she paused before climbing up on it.

Eyeing him she frowned, "How long have I've been asleep?" she questioned.

Holding up six fingers, Zetsu answered, "Six hours, we were debating whether or not to see if you were alive. We were going to find a stick and poke you with it!" said the Zetsu rather cheerfully. Sighing she shook her head and frowned, only an idiot would wake a pregnant woman from their sleep.

Pushing down to lift herself up Evelyn paused when a certain sensation ran down her leg followed by a splash. Letting herself drop back down to the floor her bare feet touched water and she froze in fear, did what she think just happen, happen. She really hoped that this was a dream because this was not something she was going to look forward to.

She wanted a hospital.

She wanted her momma.

Most of all she wanted pain killers to make this experience a hazy and lucid dream!

Almost falling down when she received her first contraction, Evelyn was saved by a Zetsu, who looked down at the puddle with a frown. "Did you lose control of your bladder? Gross, if you have a bladder you should control it," he said frowning.

Gazing at him she shook her head, "My water broke you idiot!" she snapped.

Looking at her along with the other two, they blinked their eyes owlishly and frowned confused at the wording. "Water broke?" he asked confused. Shaking their heads, they sighed, "How does a water break? You don't even have any water to break, also how do you break water!" one cried confused.

Groaning she fell back into the pillows, she would have to go into labor when with idiots, "I'm having the baby you morons!" she yelled.

That got to them. They all got alarmed expressions as their jaws went slack and panic entered their eyes. Shaking their heads they looked between each other with questions in their eyes, what were they suppose to do. Should they leave her to get Madara, but what if something happen to her while they did that.

Groaning, Evelyn sat up better in bed before glaring out at the Zetsu. She prepared for something just like this, she knew deep down inside that she was going to met them. That she would be forced to have her baby like this. Sighing she snapped her fingers getting their attention, taking a ragged breath she began to name everything off. "Alright, from this moment on your mine. I need, towels, warm water, ice, string, something sharp, warm blankets, and rubbing alcohol," she said reciting the list from memory. She was sure that her mom told her to have this stuff just incase she went in labor in the middle of nowhere. Hearing nothing she looked over to see them still standing stunned, "Now" she roared startling them.

Rushing away they scrambled before melting into the walls. Letting out a cry of pain, Evelyn sobbed, oh this was so not how she wanted it to go. Not at all! This was the last thing she wanted, why couldn't she not get kidnapped? Why couldn't she stay with people who would give her lots and lots of painkillers?

This was all Madara's fault! He may be beautiful, but she hated that bastard. He was making her experiences the miracle of birth and that was something she never wanted to feel!

* * *

The orange hair boy didn't stand a chanced, holding a sword to his neck as his panted and flinched in pain Madara scowled. "Any last words boy!" he muttered. He had put up a fight, but like everyone else went down easy enough. Even if he had an interesting bloodline, he hadn't quite seen anything like it! It was fairly intriguing.

Looking at him blank, Jugo lips actually curled into a smile before shaking his head. He was quite fine dying in silence, he had no need to curse them or yell. He did his job, Sasuke would be able to find Evelyn so he was useful to him. He would die with a clean conscious and no regrets, he was just fine with this. He would have liked to have done more, but at least he did enough in the end.

Frowning Obito watched Jugo quietly for a moment, "What were you up to?" he questioned.

Looking up Jugo sighed, "Watching afar, I was ordered to protect Evelyn. I can't get to her through you so I was going to watch from afar and take her when you two finally left her alone. You two discovered me before that however, so will you kill me already. I've failed Sasuke, I have no reason to live now," he said quietly.

Giving a hn, Madara withdrew his sword and sheathed it, "I'm feeling gracious today! I'll make you a deal then, your loyalty to Sasuke can be of use to me. I'll let you watch over the girl, but the moment you try to escape with her, I'll kill you. So either stay with her and protect her or die and fail your precious Sasuke," he said glaring down at Jugo.

Looking up at Madara, Jugo frowned, what to do? He could help Evelyn, but he would be in the lion's den. That's were Evelyn was too, he could shield her from them, her and her babies till the alliance came for them. Going to answer the two he was halted when a panicked clone of Zetsu burst from the ground. "Madara, Evelyn is in labor!" he yelled.

Widening his eyes Jugo pushed himself off the ground and rushed forward before anyone could stop him. Making a beeline for the base he was determined to get to her before the others, he wouldn't allow Evelyn to face this alone. She already expressed her fears of giving labor to him, she had prepared for it just in case but she was still sacred.

Watching the tangerine head leave Madara stopped Obito from chasing after, "Leave him, he can't do anything while she's in labor. Beside the first baby is always the longest, no need to worry. We can take our time and miss some screaming," he said casually before the Zetsu shook his head frantically.

The look of panic hadn't left his face, "No, it been hours since she's gone in labor. Her water broke right after you left to get the spy. She kept the three with her too busy, they've only just now gotten out to warn us. They were helping her get the necessary things for the delivery, but she's the delivered the first and the second is coming and she's failing! It's putting too much stress on her and she's lost a lot of blood!" he explained quickly.

Clenching his teeth, Madara chased after Jugo with Obito on his heels, go figure the moment he leaves her alone she goes into labor. Now she was shutting down due to the stress of the babies on her body, two was a bit much for a first time mom. They had blood ready for a transfusion though, all she needed was to hold on long enough for them to get there.

* * *

**If you have the time, drop a word!**


	59. Fifty Nine

**I hope you all will enjoy, also updates might slow down a little, I'm starting up school again and till I get an idea how it's going to go writing may be delayed. I'll do my best though. **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

There was a lot more blood than she imagine. She knew there would be blood, but she didn't think there would be this much. The pain however was even worst than she imagined, but it was over and that was what mattered. Both babies were born and both seemed healthy, if they're crying was any indication to that.

Birth, she decide, was kind of gross. Not to mention messy, there was a reason you gave birth in a hospital. There was too much blood, fluids, and then there was the after birth. It was really gross, truly gross. The pain was finally gone though and there was nothing left for her to do but sleep. At least she would if not for the freaking Zetsu's, apparently they thought she was dying and it was beginning to annoy her.

They kept stopping her from sleeping. Did they really expect her to not feel tired after pushing two little boys through her birth canal? She almost passed out three times when it all began, it was like she was expelling all her energy when she was pushing out the babies. Now more than anything she wanted to go to sleep. She did her part for now, she wanted a break.

Hearing thundering footsteps, she melted back, Madara and Obito were finally back. She would let them take care of the babies for now. She was so tired right now that she would willing allow them to take care of Kaname and Sousuke. "Evelyn" said an oddly familiar voice, cracking her eyes open she looked up to see Jugo. Scowling, Evelyn blinked slowly, now she knew that this scene wasn't right.

Gazing at him, she wondered if she was going crazy. Watching him knock out the three Zetsu's that stayed with her, he walked up to her slowly examining everything. There was blood, the placenta, and the umbilical cord. Then his eyes landed on them, he was surprised to find there were two babies. Both cleaned up and wrapped up tightly, they look well and besides looking exhausted, Evelyn seemed to be well too.

Moving closer, he frowned, "I apologize for not being at your side for this. I know you were scare of giving birth alone, it seems you actually went through two alone. What are they?" he questioned gazing at them amazed.

Reaching over, Evelyn had to pinch his cheek just to make sure Jugo was there, "You shouldn't be here Jugo!" she said concerned. He could be killed. Madara and Obito would murder him, squash him like he was a bug and his blood would be on her hands. "You have to get out of here!" she said alarmed.

Shaking his head no, he gave her a look, "I've been asked to be your warden again, so we'll be spending time together once more," he said giving her a comforting smile.

Smiling back, she nodded, "I'm sorry, I got you capture, but I'm happy your here Jugo. I'm tired so, will you, please, take care of the babies. I'm just so, tired," she muttered, going out like a light. Watching her sink into a deep slumber, Jugo looked back when Madara and Obito finally arrived and with a I.V. and a bag of blood. Raising his eyebrow, he frowned, what was with the blood and I.V. sure she was a little pale but nothing dangerous.

Walking over, Madara placed his fingers to Evelyn's neck before sighing, "They worried for nothing, their isn't anything wrong with her. I guess I can't complain then, at least I don't have to waste resources now," he said relaxing, before turning his gaze over at the babies. Darting around the bed Jugo picked up both babies startling them, they began to start crying once more. Gazing at him annoyed, Madara rolled his eyes, "I want the brats. I'm not about to harm them, but if your going to be so uptight about it at least show them to me. There are a few things that need to be checked to make sure their healthy," he ordered.

Frowning Jugo nodded and let Madara check the babies over, watching every move the older man, made. He inspected them from head to toe before finally wrapping them and letting Jugo pick them back up. While he did that Madara picked up Evelyn, "We've prepared a new room for her. Since she's given birth, there is no more reason for us to keep an eye on her, the danger is gone. Come with me," he said leading Jugo out of the cell.

Following after him, Jugo glanced back at the cell to see all the Zetsu stripping it, "So are the babies alright?" he questioned. Looking down he found both boys zonking out in his arms, they look sleepy and ready for their first nap ever. He guessed, getting born was just as tiring as giving birth. "What about Evelyn? There was a lot of blood," he asked worried.

Looking back, Madara sighed, "She's not bleeding anymore, the amount of the blood on the sheets seemed to be the right amount. As for the babies, they seem to be just fine, Evelyn has the redeeming feature of being a good momma. They're perfectly healthy," said Madara dully forcing open a door before walking in. Resting Evelyn on the bed he threw a blanket over her, before turning toward Jugo. "Try to wake her later to change into clean clothes, she should also bath. As for the babies, I was able to find something big enough for the two of them, make sure they stay warm," he ordered.

Nodding, Jugo walked over to a dresser were a black basket rested, it was big enough to fit the tiny babies in comfortably. There was scarlet red bedding in the basket, with a black canopy over it and the Uchiha's clan symbol proudly displayed on it. Looking back, Jugo gave Madara a look, "Is there anything you don't put your symbol on?" he asked. Seriously they even put their symbols on baby stuff, why did they do that?

Giving him a look, Madara left swiftly and locked them inside, he was finally alone and he was a bit nervous with that. He was alone with the babies, not to mention alone with Evelyn! What if he had an episode? They wouldn't stand a chance if he attacked, he doubted Madara and Obito would get to them in time. Setting down the children, he covered them up and sat down on the floor with the basket on his lap. Now all he could do was wait, he sent the information that pony tail ninja asked for and now he just had to wait for everyone to come.

* * *

Cries woke her, sitting up quickly Evelyn winced in pain when she did. Quickly regretting that decision, pain hit her as she sat up, she was so sore! She read there would be soreness, luckily she didn't rip, probably because the babies were so small. They passed pretty easily, it really was good that they were so small.

Looking around the room, she looked over to see Jugo sleeping in the corner with a basket in his lap. How he could sleep with the babies crying? Slipping out of bed, she grimaced, her clothes were covered in blood. "I hope I never have to give birth like that again. Seriously, that hurt, I passed out three times!" she muttered getting up. Finding some clothes, her size on the bed, Evelyn picked them up before grabbing the babies and making her way into the bathroom with them. Setting them on the counter Evelyn smiled down at the fussy babies, after so long they were finally with her, instead of within her.

Bending down she hugged the basket, their cries hushing, they were finally out of her and with her. They were here and within her grasp, "Well then, Sousuke and Kaname, I apologize for thinking you were a girl. Grandma usually gets it right!. I won't let you wear girl clothes though, when we get home, which we will, don't listen to Madara and Obito, I'll get you boy clothes. I'll get you matching outfits and unmatching outfits, then plain old unmatching outfits. Not to mention I'll introduce you to your daddy! A little warning, he's nicer then he looks. A softie once you get past his coldness! He might be really strict with you, but don't worry he loves you both very much!" she said happily.

Once done with her talk Evelyn wipe off on the blood and sweat from her body and changed into her new fresh clothes. To her embarrassment and relief, she even had a new bra. She knew Madara wasn't actually a pervert, but it was embarrassing knowing people noticed. After all Evelyn wasn't teased about being a prude for nothing, it was embarrassing to her. They gave her a simple dress, a plain white dress with a frilly square neck collar. It was pretty clothes to clothes from her world. A little old fashion, but she really like it.

Sitting on the ground Evelyn brought down Sousuke and Kaname down with her, taking a deep breath, she looked at them nervously. They were waiting, wanting it, yet she didn't want to do it, she was so counting on being about to just bottle fed them it. Breastfeeding wasn't going to be on her agenda, at least till today. Go figure she would have to do it, with two babies no less. It seemed faith really didn't want to let her have her way.

Whining she picked up a whimpering Sousuke first, "Well here goes nothing," she said.

* * *

Jugo sent back word of what was happening, Madara and Obito were holed up on some island just off shore the Land of Fire, near the Land of Rivers. Sasuke wasn't even aware there was an island out there, let alone that it belonged to the Uchiha's. Itachi, said he was unaware of it as well, that many of the former facilities became forgotten with time.

Only someone like Madara would remember them all, simply because he lived during the time they would be used. Leaping through the trees with the Hokages, Sasuke ignored Naruto who was busy trying to distract him. Sasuke ignored the idiot though, he had a feeling he missed Yume's birth. He also was certain Jugo had either been killed or capture, hopefully the latter, at least then he would still be alive.

Leaping down onto the sandy shore, Sasuke glared out at the waters, the sun was setting and a new day was soon to begin. The day he would take back Evelyn and his child, the day Madara would finally fall and his stupid plan would die with him. Sasuke would die before his child was used in a plot as stupid as this. Casting a world of dreams on the world, dreams weren't real, they held no depth. The real world, Evelyn and their future, it was real.

It warmed him up every time he thought about it.

The cracks in his heart began to heal as he stepped toward his new future, his past tucked safely behind him. He would never forget it, but with Evelyn's help he was finally able to gaze back at it without having to snap his eyes shut from the pain. It was just like he told Gaara, he closed his eyes to any light. Simply because the darkness, his past, kept a firm grip on his heart. Every time he thought of happiness, it felt like he couldn't go to it, he needed to do more for his fallen clansmen. He could feel their eyes boring into him. Then Evelyn taught him not to feel guilty. He couldn't control what happen, not to mention his parents and clan loved him, him feeling guilty over their deaths would only hurt them.

The deceased wanted to be remembered, not to be thought of because of guilt.

Clearing his throat, Haishirama spoke up, "Alright tonight we set camp, then tomorrow we finally stop Madara and Obito. Along with that, safely secure Evelyn and Jugo, does everyone remember the plan?" he asked gazing at Sasuke in particular. Glowering at the man Sasuke gave a stiff nod and walked off to be alone. He didn't like Hashirama's plan, it made complete sense, but he didn't like it one bit.

He wouldn't be retrieving Evelyn; Garra, Itachi, Kisame, and Shikamaru would. A lot had happen after Madara took Evelyn. Itachi and Kisame came out of hiding and spun a big fat lie to the other nations. Saying the Goddess and God that was helping Evelyn gave them a choice, win some brownie points to help them get to heaven by helping save Evelyn or rot. They fell for it, and he was relieved it worked. He wouldn't every admit it, but he felt better knowing Itachi could help him first hand.

After that, Tsunade, declared it was time for a vote. She voted his freedom along with Gaara and to everyone's complete and total surprised A, Sasuke was still sure it was a trick. The hot-blooded man said though, if she was willing to stand up to him, Sasuke should be easy. So for once he could be thankful for Evelyn's evil moody pregnancy hormones.

He wondered if she bitched at Madara and Obito?

It made a chill run down his spine thinking about her screaming at them. Would they just let her yell, knowing she was pregnant and that it was just her hormones talking. Hashirama, did say that Madara had been married before, he knew what pregnant women were like. So hopefully that would save her from their wrath.

Gazing out at the sun as he finally set, Sasuke clenched his fist, "I will save you Evelyn!" he declared.

Hearing a chuckle, Sasuke looked behind to see Naruto grinning, "We'll definitely save her! When we get back, Tsuchikage-oji-san and Misukage will finally cast their vote, I think you and Evie have a good chance too. I mean A has to be the hardest, but you already got his vote!" said Naruto hopeful.

Sighing Sasuke shook his head, "Just like that you cursed me. I'm telling Evelyn it's your fault we can't be together, I'll also be dedicating myself to making your life miserable for this betrayal," said Sasuke dully. He was only messing with Naruto, but seriously everyone knew not to jinx yourself or your friends.

Looking at him shocked Naruto let out a loud noise, "Ehhh," he exclaimed loudly.

Ignoring him, Sasuke smiled, 'Evelyn, I'm almost there! Just keep hanging on and I'll be there soon, after today I'll never let you go," he thought to himself.

* * *

Sitting under the fading sun, Evelyn hummed as she tickled the babies, their laughter filled the air as she tickled them on their necks. They were really to ticklish, "Aw you two are so adorable, Uchiha babies really are the cutest! Yes you are, you're the cutest, the cutest little twins this world will ever know!" she cooed her voice going high-pitched.

Hearing a sigh come from Madara, Evelyn looked back with a scowl, "Must you be so moody, your affecting Kaname and Sousuke's mood!" she exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Madara gazed a her annoyed, "Your babies don't even know what toes are, so they don't even know what the mood is. Also why must all you women use that sickeningly high voice, you use it and so did my damn wife," he said annoyed. He always found the voice so damn annoying, yet no matter how many times he asked, she used it.

Glaring at him Evelyn stood up, "I still find it hard that someone like you had a wife, you may be beautiful but your downright nasty. At least Sasuke was somewhat decent when he first came to me. Sure he didn't talk and he mostly glared, but better than some ill-tempered ancient," she snapped.

Gazing at her boredly, Madara sighed, "Not that it is any of your business, but I wasn't always like this. I use to be stupid and naïve, believing the world was a good place, but I woke up from that dream and became the man you see today. As for my wife, lets just say she was close to a saint to put up with me. Although some used to call her an angel due to her beauty," he dully stated.

Looking at him interested, Evelyn smiled, she wondered if she could get him to talk about his wife some more. It had always interested her, what kind of woman would marry him, "Who did you marry? What was she like?" she asked curious. Who would the infamous, Madara Uchiha, marry, what kind of woman would marry him?

Sighing, Madara looked away, "She was a woman who I married, she was the mother of my children and the only woman I let stay by my. She was selfless and intelligent, all she did was give me whatever I asked of her, and in the end I hated her," he said coldly.

Frowning, Evelyn looked over at Madara confused, "You hate her? Why? I thought she was the only woman he let stay by your side? Why would you say you hate her?" she asked upset, that was just too sad. How could he say he hated his wife? It sounded like she loved him dearly, that was too upsetting to hear him say that!

Crossing his arms, Madara leaned back and crossed his arms, "She died," he said.

Biting her lip, Evelyn gazed at Madara unsure, he hated her because she died. Did he hate her because she died before him and it was painful to see her go. Did she hold a place in his heart behind Izuna, she knew for a fact no one could be more important than Izuna. So did this unnamed woman, actually earn a place in Madara's heart. "It's not as if she could control her death, no one can. Aren't you being to harsh?" she questioned him.

Eyeing her Madara just closed his eyes again and turned away from her, sufficiently ignoring her, shaking her head Evelyn turned back to Sousuke and Kaname. "Let's hope you two don't inherit your ancient grandpa's metal issues. He's got some serious chemical imbalances going inside his brain. Both him and cousin Obito!" she told them cheerfully.

Hearing a growl come from behind, Evelyn looked back to see Madara giving her an annoyed glare, "I told you to stop calling me ancient grandpa," he told her.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn crossed her arms, "Sasuke was the clan leader's son, it goes by family correct? If so that means Sasuke is your direct descendent! Sasuke's and Itachi's power also hints at being your direct descendants so technically speaking, you are an ancient gramps!" she said amused. Clan leaders weren't decided by power, it was decided by family so Sasuke was related to Madara. By blood, the twins were Madara's grandchildren, with a couple of greats thrown in of course. "You would think you would be happy to learn you have grandbabies, even if you are evil. You have to feel something for the Uchiha clan, they are your blood. Don't you still have a smidge of loyalty to them?" she asked.

Getting up, Madara wave her off, "Zetsus are watching you always so don't think of escaping. I would catch up to you before you got off the island, I'm leaving now before I can no longer fight the urge to slap you," he said tersely, leaving them behind in the clearing.

Watching him leave, Evelyn smiled, "He acts like a jerk who hates me, but I know I'm wearing him down. Well let's take the twins to the beach okay Jugo! I want them to see the ocean, they'll enjoy it," she said picking up Sousuke and letting Jugo grab Kaname.

Heading through the woods, she looked back and checked on Jugo every few minutes, he was always so nervous when carrying one of them. She knew he was just concerned about his fits, but ever since she saw him she noticed he hadn't had one. It made her wonder if maybe the twins were having an effect on him. Maybe they were quelling his urges, it wasn't completely out there. They could be therapeutic for him, "I think Kaname really likes you!" she said smiling back at him.

Gazing at her, Jugo looked down at Kaname who stared up at him aimlessly, "If you say so, I can't even tell them apart. I mean their identical, how can he like someone who doesn't even know when he's holding him," he questioned curious. He really couldn't tell, sometimes he wondered if Evelyn really could tell the difference or if she just guessed.

Smiling, Evelyn pointed to Kaname, "He's a little more wicked than his baby brother, he also cries a lot more and is way more fussy. He also is pretty aggressive for a baby," she said naming off his differences. Stopping she let Jugo and Kaname get closer, "Oh he has less hair than Sousuke and if you look at them side by side, Sousuke is at least a pound or two lighter and an inch and a half shorter," she said poking Kaname's nose earning a laugh from him.

Smiling at her, Jugo sighed, "I guess mom's really are the only ones who can tell twins apart, well maybe Sasuke will be able to. He does have his eyes, they might be able to tell the differences like you, although you're a bit more impressive. You don't need them," he said watching her amused.

Chuckling, Evelyn shrugged, "It's a mother's duty to know her babies!" she said.

Hearing a crunching noise from behind, Evelyn didn't look back, it was probably just Obito, "Wonder where that duty was when they were locked up inside of you!" said an amused voice from behind him. Turning back, Evelyn was surprised to find familiar face in front of her, Kisame, he was a sight for sore eyes, "Hey princess see you got your figure back, tell me are you still a bitch too?" he asked amused.

Hearing a dull sigh from behind, Evelyn looked around to see Shikamaru with Itachi and Gaara too, "Itachi, Shikamaru, and Gaara too! Is this real, because I've had dreams before, only it usually involves Sasuke and Naruto, not that I'm complaining. A rescue is sweet no matter who's involved!" she cried hopeful.

Patting her head, Kisame smirked, "Consider this your note that this is reality, now come on we need to get you out of the line of fire. Hashirama is about to duke it out with Madara and we both know that is going to cause some explosions and new landmarks," he said.

Feeling sand float through the air, soon Evelyn was lifted off the ground along with Jugo and everyone else, losing balance she fell back only to get cradled by the sand. "Thanks," she muttered clutching Sousuke a little tighter. Getting a nod from Garra they started to fly, "So what's going on?" she asked. Where was Sasuke? Not to mention what was going on with the trial, was it on hold or did they already vote?

Watching as Gaara move toward her, he knelt next to her his eyes staring ahead as he navigated them across the ocean and toward the woods. "We're going to put an end to Madara and Obito, their plan to put the world to sleep will end today. As soon as we get you and the babies away, Kisame and Itachi will be taking you somewhere safe," he said.

Nodding Evelyn looked back, "Gaara can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Looking over he nodded before gazing back front, smiling Evelyn continued, "Tell Naruto and Sasuke that if Obito turns into the Ten-Tails Host the only way to defeat him is to not waver and to work together. Not just them as a team but everyone, them together and the rest of the rookie squad. You hear that Shikamaru," she said looking back at Shikamaru who frowned.

Crossing his arms, he eyed her suspiciously, "How can he become the jinchuriki? They need all the demons to make the Ten-Tail," he said confused.

Sighing she shook her head, "Since your going toward the big battle I'm going to tell you some important things. First, they don't need the full Tail-Beast. Just their energy, when Sasuke capture Bee he only got a tail and that tail was drained of it energy. So they have the eight tails and they also have the nine tails, I don't know why hey haven't used it. So don't ask my why they haven't acted, but they have everything needed for it resurrection. Second the Ten-Tail's true form is a big tree, if gets to that point there is no time to waste, I mean none. Also stay away form you, especially you Mister!" she exclaimed pointing at Shikamaru.

Frowning he nodded, "Okay" he said confused.

Smiling she nodded, "Trust me I know what I'm talking about, third Madara and Obito aren't completely loyal to each other. So you can play on that, and that is about all I can give you in information against them," she said going quiet letting her words sink in.

Frowning Shikamaru sighed, "Thank you for that information, it should help us," he said.

Nodding she sighed, "Just try to get away from the tree as fast as you can if it forms, it gave birth to chakra and will take it back. It's angry because a princess by the name of Kaguya took fruit from the tree and ate it gaining Chakra. Her son is actually the Sage of Six Paths, after she did that though, the tree gave birth to the ten tails. It then attacked and well you know the rest," she told him.

Looking over impressed, Gaara frowned, "How do you know all that?" he asked.

Chuckling Evelyn pointed to her head, "I told you, I absolutely loved your world the moment it got translated to English I began to read all I could about it. Not to mention watch it, I know everything there is to know about this world. Well everything that gets revealed, some stuff they don't go into, but I know everything that's important!" she said smiling.

She was pretty sure she told them everything they needed to know, especially Shikamaru, he nearly die in the comic. It was bad enough Neji died, she didn't want to see the others die, she loved all the characters from Naruto. Seeing any of them, even the ones she disliked, die would be upsetting. So she would do her best to help the Naruto world of this world, especially if it helped Sasuke win this war.

Feeling the sand coming to a stop, Evelyn looked over at Gaara who held out a hand for her, "This is as far as I can go, from here on you'll be with Kisame and Itachi they will take you somewhere safe. After this battle is decided you'll either go home or part from Sasuke forever" he said in his somber voice, as he helping her down. After her, Itachi and Kisame leaped down standing on either side of her.

Looking over at Jugo, she wasn't surprised when he passed Kaname down to her, "Make sure you come back in one piece Jugo. Take care of yourself, Sasuke's doesn't need you to worry over him," she said quietly. Sasuke was plenty strong he didn't need anyone but Naruto to take care of his back. The two were a duo, at least till they started denying it again.

Nodding, Jugo gazed down at Kaname, "Make sure they stay safe," he said.

Smiling she nodded, "Always!" she said before watching as they made their way back the way they came. Evelyn didn't turn away till they were completely out of sight. Once gone she turned to face the two Akatsuki members, she was finally back with friendly company. Staring at them awkwardly, she wondered what to say next, "So, um, anything new?" she said.

Sighing Itachi shook his head, "You walk away with Madara and that is all you have to say, anything new. Do you know how dangerous that man is? How much danger you put yourself in, let alone your children!" he said glaring at her.

Sighing, Evelyn shook her head, "Your joking, right?! I know exactly how dangerous he is, which is why I went with him. If I stayed he would have gone all Mega Ultraman on Naruto and the others killing them. Only Hashirama can fight Madara and he was off running in the woods, after a fake. Not to mention I could have been just as easily injured by the battle that would have happened, so it was safer to go with him. I'm not stupid Itachi," she snapped.

Frowning Itachi, pinched the bridge of his nose, "You make a point, but that still does quell my angry with you! What if they killed you after you had the babies?" he asked.

Looking at him blankly, Evelyn frowned, "What else? I would die and you would save Sousuke and Kaname. After that Sasuke would raise them on his own, we already talk all about this, anything could have happened. He could be sentenced to death, I could die during childbirth, or the baby or now babies could die. We've talked about everything that could happen Itachi, we can't be children anymore, we're parents now. So I did what I thought was best," she told him, walking past. They both discussed it not to long after they found each other, what to do in the event that one of them died. It was a possibility and both wanted to know for sure the other would take care of the baby.

They discussed it in length and bother agreed, no matter what they had to continue on.

Life was too short, it was alright to mourn your lost but it wasn't alright to stay hung up on it, if you did that you would miss the future. They both learned that little lesson. She stayed hung up on her father's death. She lost the opportunity to make friends and help her mother move on and really get to know her. Sasuke lost the opportunity to find peace. While it was true both of their paths crossed because of their decision, it didn't change the fact that they were the wrong decisions to begin with.

Revenge brought nothing but pain.

Depression brought nothing but darkness.

Walking with Kisame, Evelyn gazed back at Itachi every few minute, the older nin seemed lost in his thoughts. Jumping when the earth trembled, Evelyn shivered slightly as the babies began to cry, scared of the tremor. "Seriously should human beings even have that kind of power?" she asked shaking her head, they were like forces of nature.

Snorting Kisame gazed back with her, "When you get on those two level you aren't even human, you're a god. So whether gods should exist really isn't up to us," he said.

Smiling Evelyn looked over, "So tell me Mr. Tailless Biju, does the demon who craves battle above all want to fight the gods of creation?" she asked teasingly.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "The demon craves battle, not death. Although, death is actually what make the thrill of battle better, but only when you stand a chance to win. If you go into the fight knowing there is no chance of winning, then there is no fun," he explained.

Nodding Evelyn rocking both babies, she would take the battle junkie's word on it. He was the one who loved fighting, not her. She only watched battle junkies fight, although more than often they weren't battle junkies. They either just fought to protect their friends and loved ones or they were always put into situations that required them to battle. Kisame was exempted from both of those. While he did like Itachi he knew he didn't have to protect him, then there was also the fact he put himself into the situations.

Walking side by side with Evelyn, Kisame eyed her and found she didn't look worried at all, in fact she was calmly trying to pacify her babies. "Aren't you even a tad worry about your Sasuke? He is entering a dangerous battle after all, shouldn't you be sweating even if just a little?" he asked her curious. She was as calm as Itachi, well as he use to be.

Where ever he spent time, certainly loosened him up. He could actually be considered human now, he could see surprised on his partners face. He rarely saw that, especially full-blown, if anything ever surprised Itachi he only show a glimmer of it. Sighing Kisame winced when the babies started crying louder at an explosion, "Let me shut them up," he groused reaching out. Only he paused midway when Evelyn's expression slipped from pleasant to dark, pausing he stared into her eyes and found a cold look in them. She didn't look like the girl he saw only a week and three days ago. He could actually feel some fear creep up inside, "Or not," he said.

Giving a humph, Evelyn walked away once more trying to console her sacred babies, she may have liked Kisame but she wasn't letting anyone touch them. She only trusted Jugo, he was like her afraid he might break them so he handle them carefully. Kisame was so brash with his movements he would crush them which mean he could never touch the babies. The same went with Hashirama, Naruto, basically everyone but her and Jugo, including Sasuke and her dear brother-in-law Itachi. "Don't worry mommy will protect you!" she said comfortingly.

Watching her lead the way, Kisame looked back Itachi who was gazing at him surprised, "That little girl can get some scary expressions!" he said shocked.

Blinking Itachi gazed at him before looking at Evelyn's back and nodded, he knew that, a few times she went evil on him back home. It was only three times luckily, she wanted to clean the kitchen, but was running a fever, so after finally getting her to sleep he decided to be nice and clean. That was his first mistake, Evelyn was OCD, she had a system for everything including how to clean and what order to do it. Not only did he do it wrong he tried to reorganize a couple of her things and that was his second mistake. When she awoke and found he messed up her precious system she actually tried to strangle him. It was a good thing her mother was home.

The second time, was simply she was having a bad day, she burnt everything she cooked and wasn't able to concentrate. She broke things, trying to clean and that was the first day since she found out she was going to have the baby she cried. He tried to comfort her and she started screaming for him to let her go, yelling at him for looking like Sasuke. She was hysterical for hours before finally falling asleep, worked herself up right into a fever. She had been truly terrifying that day, only not because of angry.

The third time he didn't even like to think about.

Evelyn, while she was weaker, she could give looks that would make your blood turn cold.

He found it funny that he was her favorite character, yet he was the one who had reveiced that terrifying glare twice. He wondered if Sasuke had experienced that glare before, he was with Evelyn the longest and was known to ruffle her feathers. Pausing at the noise of whistle wind, Itachi looked back to see high-powered winds heading toward him. Nodding to Kisame, both bound forward, grabbing Evelyn, Itachi felt his partner take his back to help shield. "Hey what's going o-" she started before getting silenced by the wind. Squeezing her tighter, he felt her hunker down lower to shield the babies.

Pulling away from her once the wind stopped, the clearing was filled with Sosuke and Kaname's terrified crying. "Shhh, there, there," cooed Evelyn consoling them. She rocked them, before spotting something rather terrifying. All around them were multiple Madara. No doubt wood clones, feeling a sliver of fear run down her spine she back up into Itachi. Still even as a clone, Madara was scary. He actually pulled the move on the Kages and it come out most satisfactory.

Looking at her, he smirked, "I told you, even if you step off the island I will find you. Those children are mine now and you have either the choice of staying with them or dying here," he said firmly. Shaking under his stare, Evelyn bit her lip concerned, now what?

Stepping in front of her, Kisame sighed, "It would be easier if I had Samehada, but I'll make do with what I have. Itachi take her, I'll take care of Madara, even if he's the Great Madara, right now he's a clone. He's only a fraction of his power," said Kisame confidently.

Looking at him annoyed Madara's eyes narrowed, "Even at a fraction, I'm more than enough to handle you!" he said firmly.

Gripping Kisame's sleeve, Evelyn caught the shark man's attention, "He can use Susanoo even in clone form, he did it when he battled all five kages," she warned him.

Smirking, Kisame turned away, "It's nice to have a cute girl worry about my, but I'm already dead I have nothing left to fear. Besides this is what I was brought back for, to protect you and your brats. So go with Itachi and don't worry about me because I intend to do my job," he said charging toward Madara.

Picking her up bridal style, Itachi cloaked himself in his Susanoo's complete form, knocking away two Madara clones, he race through the trees. Closing her eyes, Evelyn pressed the babies closer to her chest, why did the twins have to be important to him. Why couldn't he just give up already and leave her babies out of his twisted plan?! "I won't let him take them Evelyn, their Sasuke's sons and my nephews. I promise you I won't let him take them, but you going to have to do as I say. Exactly as I say," he told her.

Frowning Evelyn nodded, if it would protect the twins she would do whatever he asked of her, she would do anything he asked of her if it kept them safe. "Good because a group of them is following us and I need you help," he said coming to a halt. "No protest, no complaints, and do exactly as I say," he told her firmly.

Nodding again, Evelyn watched Itachi sighed, "First, we need to separate," he said.

* * *

**If you feel like it tell me what you think**


	60. Sixty

**Hello everyone I know it's a bit short, but I hope you will enjoy it all the same. I'm sorry it took so long, school is a hectic, four days a week for fours hours a day. Each day is a different subject and I have to study for quizzes each week on top of homework, I really do dislike school lol. Some people love it but I shall stay firm in hating it forever, I much prefer writing and reading to school. However, school is essential so I have to grin and bear it. So I hope you enjoy because I loved writing this chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto, but I love it like it's my own.**

* * *

His suggestion repeated in her mind, not once, not twice, but three times it passed through her mind. Staring at him, waiting for him to declare it a joke, Evelyn stepped back when his expression didn't change in the slightest. Nope he was apparently sticking to his crazy solution, the solution to separate and put the twins at risk. That surprised her, he was supposed to be the unrivaled genius of the Uchiha and this was his plan. Clearly Itachi was loosing his smarts, she supposed quick plans weren't his deal.

Staring at him stunned, she shook her head, "What? Are you crazy, I mean separate from each other?! That's like giving the twins over to Madara! You do remember, that I'm utterly pathetic right. I mean, I know I seem a little better, but it's all an act for the babies! I'm trying, but I'm still utterly pathetic! I don't want my babies to be taken" she cried.

Smiling Itachi nodded, "Which is why separating is best, you'll take a baby and head that way in a straight line. If you have to deter from the path then so be it, but only do it if necessary. If you have to I will find you, Madara will expect us to stay together, not to mention you wouldn't want to separate the babies. It's the perfect solution. I'll create copies and we'll all meet up at a single point unless you can't make it. If you don't arrive I'll look for you," he said stepping closer.

Looking at him, Evelyn bit her lip, she was reluctant to just hand over one of the twins and to separate from Itachi. This would literally be her first time alone in this world. There were so many dangerous things from the wildlife to the terrain. She didn't have any confidence that she could protect even one baby from the elements of this world. "I know your afraid, but you forget that the necklace will protect you, and as long as the baby is in your arms, it's protected. So you don't have much to worry about, alright," he said soothingly.

Sighing she nodded, "Okay," she said listening to him.

When had he ever steered her wrong, looking down at Sousuke and Kaname she frowned, "I'm going to have to give you one of them aren't I. I have to separate from one of them," she muttered her stomach twisted and her heart hurt at the thought of separating, even if only from one of them.

Giving her a small nod, he frowned, "It will only be for a small while. You'll have both of them before you know it. We just need to separate to get them away from Madara and once he's out of the equation, you get both babies back. So which are you giving to me?" he asked, his hands already forming the seals to create a number of clones. Once he did that, some transformed into Evelyn and the babies. There was a different number of groups all around them, this would give Madara some trouble for sure.

Gazing at the twins, Evelyn sighed before coming to a decision, "You get Sousuke, he cries less. Be careful, support his head, and keep him away from dirty things! Don't let him suck on anything but his fingers, don't use your cloak to wipe up anything. Use this, also if Madara gets him I swear to god I will have Winter or Sasuke torture you somehow!" she cried, passing Sousuke and a spit up towel stashed in her pocket to Itachi.

Looking at her, Itachi smiled, "Don't worry I'll take care of my nephew and don't worry, I remember how to take care of a baby. It's been a while since Sasuke was a baby, but I have a good memory and remember everything my mother told me. So don't worry Sousuke is safe in my arms. He won't get taken from me!" he said reassuring her.

Sighing she nodded, giving Sousuke a kiss goodbye, Evelyn pulled away and turned her back on the two and began her walk. Swallowing the lump in her throat she walked as fast as she could, keeping her gaze ahead as she kept walking from Itachi and Sousuke. It would be over before she knew it. She would have her baby before she knew, she would have her babies and soon she would have their daddy and they would go home.

Happy Ending.

* * *

Three hours passed since she separated from Itachi, at least she was pretty sure it was three hours, it felt like it. Without a watch though, she could only guess how much time passed since she and Itachi separated. She wondered if Sousuke was alright, well she knew he was alright but she wondered if he missed her. Would he notice mommy wasn't there, she had been with both of them twenty-four seven. There wasn't an hour they weren't with her, they had never been separated from each other, either.

Kaname, actually could tell something was different and he didn't like it one bit, two hours into their walk he woke up from a nap and began to wail. He cried for a good thirty minutes, before she was able to calm him down again. Stoking his hair, she sighed, she was ready to cry herself, she didn't like not having both her babies by her side. Only days old and she already couldn't bear to part with them. Babies grew on you fast, she really missed her little well-behaved baby boy. Not to say she wouldn't have missed her rowdy baby boy, she loved them both so much, biting her lip Evelyn shook her head.

She wanted her babies again.

She hated this, she wasn't suppose to suffer like this till they started school, and if she had her way they would both be home school. Knowing Sasuke though, he would convince her to let them go to school for a couple of years before all that. She knew developing social skills was a requirement of being a human, but they were Uchiha's. Sousuke and Kaname could have adoring fans and friends without uttering a single word, that was the Uchiha charm.

Cool, calm, collective, and silent!

Those where the four corner stones of a great Uchiha. Those were the corners of their personality, as for the rest of them, they were always smarter, quicker, stronger, and more handsome than the average person. Unless of course her genes brought them down, but judging by how they look now she was certain her babies would be blessed.

Although the saying, cute babies grow up to be ugly and ugly babies grow up to be cute, did plague her mind. Sasuke was a cute baby, then grew up to be handsome teen and who knew what he would look like as an adult. Pausing at that thought, Evelyn's mind filled with the image of an adult Sasuke. He would be as tall as Madara, he wouldn't have the hair but he would have the same beauty the evil, but gorgeous, Uchiha ninja had.

Smiling, she wiped away a bit of drool, it was embarrassing, but that image of Sauske made her heart race, cause a few chemical reactions she was embarrassed to say she had. Then to top it off sent a rush of heat through her cheeks. Hearing a small cooing from Kaname she looked down to see him look at her curious, "Sorry, mommy is just thinking she can't wait for daddy to grow up! He's going to be so beautiful!" she said squeezing Kaname a little tighter.

This gave her some concern though, if she saw how gorgeous he was, how the hell was she supposed to keep other's hands off her future husband! Not to mention how should her and Sasuke get married. She didn't really think a wedding would be good, she could image Sasuke in a tux but she could really believe her boyfriend would put one on.

Not to mention, even if they did have a ceremony should it be a modern wedding, or should it be a traditional Japanese wedding. Giving out a loud sigh, Evelyn groaned, "I shouldn't even be thinking of this when my might-be husband is out there fighting. I'll give him bad luck if I think like this. It's like telling someone to come back safe during a tornado, or telling a scientist not to create a zombie virus. I should keep a positive outlook, but I shouldn't jinx us, if I do then that would suck big time. We still have to get through this and then we have to get five yay, from the kages," she said sighing.

It felt like they hadn't gotten anywhere.

They still needed votes, unless they already chose and the others forgot to tell her their final decision or didn't want to give her bad news. No, shaking her head, Evelyn took a deep sighed, letting her nerves settle. Don't give into the worry. Keep positive, at this point that's all she had to work with, no need to get worked up over something she didn't know.

Walking ahead a little faster, Evelyn flinched when a loud boom echoed from behind her followed by high winds and tremors. Serious how was Madara and Hashirama that powerful, their fight was like a force of nature, how did anything survive during their lifetime?! Looking down curious, she found that the fighting wasn't bothering Kaname in the slightest. He just kept sucking on his fingers, unphased as the world around him went to hell. "Your such a cry baby, but not now huh? Are you trying to show off or something?!" she asked teasingly.

Staring at her blankly, his eyes went unfocused for a second before tears appear in his eyes, "What's wrong, is this a delayed reaction?" she questioned confused. Letting out a hushed cry, Kaname wailed loudly and before she could take another step Madara appeared before her. Stopping, Evelyn's heart hammered in her chest, could Kaname actually sense Madara?! Staring afraid she back up as Madara walked closer, pausing mid-step, the great ninja just sighed, "Another distraction? Or are you real, I doubt you would allow both out of your sight but then again desperate times call for desperate measures," he muttered gazing at her.

Frowning, Evelyn squared her shoulders, "If I was the real one I would have run already, I think it's pretty obvious I'm not Evelyn and her baby. Do you really believe I can separate her from her babies, she wanted to murder me for even suggesting it. You should know rational thoughts aren't in a mother's conscious," she said, trying to play Itachi, playing her. Watching Madara study her, he shrugged, and stayed where he was.

Walking forward she kept her eyes front and kept walking forward, just ignore him and keep heading straight. Sighing she bit her lip when Madara started to follow her, he could tell when someone was a shadow clone, he could tell Naruto was a shadow clone. Could clones though, or did the host body only know, shadow clones, despite being Naruto main weapon, weren't her forte. She knew they could relay memories back to the host body, they were a fraction of the original owner's power, and that was the major things.

Naruto often transformed them into others or used them so he could go into hermit mode, he also used them to speed up training and so he could mold his techniques. He used them more than anyone, even the creator, Tobirama. Sighing she shook her head, no reason to worry after all it wasn't as if she could do anything about the Madara clone. She could only hope he didn't attempt to capture her. If he did then her and Kaname's goose was cooked, it was cooked big time.

It felt like hours, with Madara's eyes on her back, minutes literally felt like hours. She really wished it would go away, or that Hashirama would defeat him. If Hashirama was able to defeat him then he wouldn't have the power to hold his clones. Looking back she frowned, "Are you a shadow clone or a wood clone. Evelyn told me when you fought the Kages, you show the ability to use wood jutsus. That you created wood clones," she said looking back.

Staring at her, he pointed to the tree causing her to nod, "Now could you like to test your strength on me? If you are who you say you are, then you should at least want to test your strength against me?" he questioned slyly.

Facing forward Evelyn smiled, he was trying to trip her up, but she knew Itachi like she knew herself, he would have to work harder than that. "Sorry, but unlike most Uchiha, I don't have the fighting spirit, I only fight when I should. As for battling, it wouldn't be much of a fight between shadow clones, would it!" she said calmly.

She was actually facing Madara Uchiha, well not so much facing, as to squaring off against, they were having more of a head to head battle. Not a Hashirama battle, but a Uchiha battle, a battle of the minds. Or at least Madara's and pretend Itachi's, huh, that was really weird to think, oh well she didn't need to waste her brain power on something stupid. She just needed to keep going straight and hope Madara blinked out of existence.

Keeping forward, the hours added on and Evelyn was beginning to feel exhausted, she couldn't stop though. Itachi wouldn't be exhausted after two days of this! If she wanted Madara to keep thinking she was Itachi, she had to keep going. Looking down she frowned when she found Kaname fast asleep, lucky, she would die to sleep right about now.

Hearing a pause behind, Evelyn paused as well and looked over her shoulder to find Madara looking bored, "I'll commend you for keeping up with the act for as long as you did, but the time for play is over. I was hoping you would eventually crack, but you're a little tougher then I originally thought. So congratulations, you did something applaudable with your life," he said dryly. Frowning Evelyn turned around. What was with normal Uchiha's and that condescending tone, Itachi was the only one without it. At least as far as she knew, she didn't know Izuna, no wait she guessed Shisui and his father Kagami would also be paired with Itachi.

However, once more, that was off topic, backing up she frowned at Madara, "Should have know, you're not exactly a push over or inexperience with the Sharingan. If you can use Susanoo with your clones, reading who's a clone and not should be a piece of cake. I just couldn't help but be hopeful," she said giving a longing sigh. As much as she always wanted to visit this place it was beginning to dull, she wanted to go home. She wanted Sasuke to go with her and she just wanted this to end.

Feeling tear bead up she jumped when a shudder rushed through the earth, looking around confused, she looked back when Madara made a surprised noise. That was the biggest shock, Madara was beginning to turn back into wood! Looking down at his hand a with a raised eyebrow, he smirked, "Well, Evelyn it looks like I get my fight and you get to go free. At least for a little while, this time I will win our duel and I'll come get you and your children. Even if I win now and get rid of Hashirama, I will have to wait a while before putting my plan in action. So training little brats to be my new soldiers will pass the time. I just have to find a new hideout thanks to that orange hair brat," he said slowly morfing back into wood.

Watching the wood fall over, Evelyn shiver, he would not use her children to pass the time!

Stomping off, she growled filled with energy, she and Sasuke would make sure the babies stayed safe and sound. Madara wouldn't get his grip on them, she would have to be stone cold dead before he got a chance at her babies! "Don't worry Kaname, me and Daddy will make sure you grow up without some evil ancient grandpa. The only way you and Sousuke and your future siblings to get an ancient grandpa is if he turns over a new leaf. That I wouldn't count on. Obito still has a chance, but not Madara!" she said nodding.

* * *

They finally arrived, after Madara she got a swell of energy and was able to make it the rest of the way. Sitting on a large rock, she hugged Sousuke to her chest while Kaname continued to snooze away in her lap. "Oh I missed you Sousuke! Were you a good boy for Uncle Itachi?! Did you be a good boy for him?" she asked the whining baby.

Watching her amazed, Itachi sighed, unfortunately he cried most of the way. He noticed you were gone, I was hoping he wouldn't notice it, but he did. Besides that small problem he was pretty well-behaved. I mean babies don't do much," he said giving his temples a rub. Giving an apologetic smile, Evelyn gave Sousuke a kiss. She was kind of happy he noticed her absent, sorry that Itachi got a headache, but happy her baby noticed her. It was always nice to be noticed, loved, and missed!

Arching her back, Evelyn gave a small sigh of appreciation when her back popped, picking up Kaname, she balanced the two in her arms and slipped off the rock. Turning to face Itachi, she waited for him to speak, she was curious as to what they would do next. It wasn't like the hideout, she and The Goddess created was any good. They knew where it was and how it stayed hidden, it wasn't a safe spot anymore. Would they go somewhere else, old Uchiha hideout, or perhaps they would go to an old Akatsuki hideout. Both were highly unlikely though, after all bother bad Uchiha's would know the locations. Then again they wouldn't expect it.

"Evelyn!" said Itachi waving his hand to catch her attention.

Blinking surprised, she crashed down and back to reality, "Oh sorry, I was lost in thought! So what's up, what will we be doing?" she questioned. She was curious about what would be their next move, hearing movement behind her, Evelyn turned to see Kisame jumping down. Smiling she hurried over to him, "Kisame! Your alright!" she cried happily. Walking around him, she checked him over and found everything was intact and good. "Your just fine!" she said happily.

Smirking, he shook his head, "Who do you think I am? I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen from the mist. I may not be as powerful as Madara, but I'm no push over. There is no need to worry about me, you shouldn't worry about a criminal anyways," he said smirking.

Smiling, Evelyn shook her head, "You may have not been on the same side as Naruto, but I don't view you as evil. I think you have a good heart, you follow even the hardest orders without fail, you're a great ninja and an even better comrade. I know Itachi, trusted you to always have his back, you're a loyal comrade, anyone would be lucky to have you on their side!" she said cheerfully.

Frowning he gave her an awkward nod, "You say that, but you don't want me touching your babies," he said sarcastically.

Smiling at him, keeping a sunny smile, she chuckled, "Oh Kisame that isn't a reflection on you, I don't even want Sasuke to touch my babies! Even if they're his too, I don't want him touching them. At least not till they're older and bigger, then he can touch them!" she said nodding. They were so small right now, she was afraid he would be too rough with them, he was so used to using his hands for battle rather than gentle things. "I think right now, I'll only trust Jugo and now Itachi, since nothing happen to Sousuke while Itachi had him. So I guess I give you the okay to hold the babies, but no one else!" she said firmly.

If she was able to make sure Madara and Obito didn't touch her baby, then there was no way that people on her side would touch her babies! No offense to them, but Kaname and Sousuke were just so small, it scared her when other people touched them. Except Jugo and now Itachi, she had been worried, but Sousuke was just fine. So she would trust him now, "Momma's are scary," said Kisame shaking his head.

Chuckling Evelyn nodded, "Of course they are, they take care of the babies. They raise them, take care of them, push away all their troubles, and always make them feel loved. When they don't understand their daddy's or when they don't get something their moms help them. Momma's help their children with their daily struggles, although with me my dad was more of my mom and my mom more of my dad. Hmm, that's kind of weird, I wonder if that's why I had so many issues before Sasuke. I always saw my daddy as sensitive, caring, kind, and considerate! He was a nurturing type of male. In school boys always tried to be tough, hmm maybe that's why I feared boys for so long. Learn something new about yourself every day!" she said happily.

Frowning, Kisame shook his head, "If you fear males because your dad is sensitive, then my the hell do you get along and changed because of Itachi's brat brother?!" he asked confused.

Smiling, Evelyn passed the babies to Itachi, before turning toward Kisame, "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Gazing at her, Kisame crossed his arms, "You say you feared men because they didn't match up with your father. He was sensitive and caring, but most boys attempt to be tough not kind, so tell me how exactly Sasuke changed that. That boy is cold and stone, I know, I've seen him quite a lot," he said frowning.

Smiling, Evelyn shook her head, "Kisame, Sasuke is one of the most sensitive boys out there, everything he's done is because of his emotions. He only plays emotionless, Sasuke may not be open like my daddy, but he's still sensitive like him. He'll never admit it though. Sasuke has a big heart, it's just been hardened by his life. He chooses to try to distance himself because he's lost so much, but he also a bit of a glutton and wants to have happiness. It's why he opened up to me, if he was truly heartless like most people think he would have used me and throw me away. Sasuke is fighting to be with me though, he was happy to learn about the babies, which by the way he's going to be surprised when he finds out your two little boys. Let's not forget how surprised grandma will be! She now has to watch two babies when I go to my weekly home school sessions," said Evelyn turning back to the twins.

Looking down, Itachi smiled, "I'll be there to help her. I'm more worried about the nursery, you now have to get extra things. Unless your mother looks back and notices an extra baby in those ultrasounds of yours," he said.

Chuckling, Evelyn shook her head, "We should be more worried about clothes! We can't have two boys wearing baby girl clothes. Hopefully Goddess has been nice and told my mother, she told me she would keep my mom updated on what's going on. Speaking of which, do you know what's happen with the trail?" she asked hopeful. With everything that happen she hadn't had the chance to ask them about it. She really hoped there was good news.

Smiling Itachi nodded, "All but two have voted yes, it will surprise you who said yes too," he said amused. It would really shock her to hear that A actually voted for her and Sasuke to go free, she was always convinced he would be the hardest. He may have pushed her buttons more than the others, but he was the first to say yes.

Frowning, Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "For me to be surprised it had to be A, which leaves me to ask, how and why? I mean seriously for him to say yes, he must be on something, or did he have a look into a certain swirly eye?" she questioned suspiciously.

Chuckling Itachi shook his head no, "No, he's convinced being around you while pregnant is enough of a punishment for Sasuke. He also says if you have the courage to stand up to him, knowing his power then you should have the will to keep him in place. I have a feeling that you two will return home together after this battle, his words has impact on the last two kages" he said smiling happily.

Smiling back, Evelyn shook her head, "Eh, now I have to tell him thank you and tell him I misjudged him. He truly is a despicable man," she said amused. Looking up, Evelyn The night had settled upon them, but she could see the sun shinning in the darkness. She was so close to her dream, it was so close, her and Sasuke had a chance. A chance to be a family, she had a great chance to give the babies and Sasuke a happy ending!

She would do her best to be a great mother and wife!

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	61. Sixty One

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'The Wrong Uchiha'! Enjoy everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

Evelyn mentioned it many times, that he was something like a grandson to Madara. Sasuke found that hard to believe though. Madara had power that rivaled a monsters. If he was his kin then were was this power, or was it locked deep inside. So far, out of everything, him and Itachi were probably the only ones who could rival Madara in legend. In power however they paled greatly. He would surely perish if he went head on head with Madara, part of him was glad to be assigned to Tobi. Or Obito, if Evelyn where here she would most certainly correct him, he was not Tobi, he was Obito.

Kakashi's comrade, his once thought dead comrade. Eyeing his former teacher, Sasuke could see Kakashi was itching to face Obito. To find out what happen to his friend, all of these answers Evelyn held and if Kakashi had asked she would have told. He understood though, it happened with him and Itachi. You may be given proof and told something, but you won't truly believe it till it comes from their mouth. He had doubts about Konoha till his brother confirmed that he was a tool for Konoha. After that he knew he must destroy the village that brought him, his beloved brother, and family to their ends.

Something he still believed, but he also understood, in the end you can only have one, the villages destruction or a family and life with Evelyn. With Konoha he could probably destroy the village, especially with the four kages. However, Naruto would finish him till he destroyed everything. That was the kind of person Naruto was, he was the hero and as Evelyn told him many times, evil never wins. Him destroying people would be evil.

So he would give up Konoha, put it behind him and let his angry fade. He now got a chance to have a life with his brother, and a family of his own. One he would be defending today with Naruto. To everyone else, this was a fight to defend their lives and world, to him this was a fight to gain his freedom for him, his wife, and child. Fight side by side with Naruto, Sasuke let out a frustrated a sigh. They were getting no where with Obito.

Standing back, Sasuke observed him as he fought, they were making little progress and inflicting minimal damage on him. Kakashi and Naruto had a system, but Obito knew it and was barely dodging it, he had time to create a defense against Kakashi and Naruto. Where was Shikamaru when you needed him, he didn't like to admit thing, but Shikamaru was better at plans then him. Hard to believe someone so lazy was so brilliant.

Leaping away, when Obito redirected Naruto's attack, Sasuke flipped back and observed, what to do, he needed to think of something already. Did Evelyn ever let anything slip about Obito, she was really tight-lipped about these things, not wanting to upset the balance. Even when he decided he wanted to be with her she wouldn't let anything slip. The only thing related to Obito she spoke about freely was Kakashi and Rin, they were his teammates. There was also the tiny bit about Naruto's dad being their sensei. His relationship with Kakashi was basically what him and Naruto have, as for Rin. He was pretty sure that Evelyn told him that Obito was in love with her.

Hearing a voice call out to him, Sasuke looked back to see Jugo coming toward him with Shikamaru and Gaara. Evelyn was safe then, she was with Itachi and Kisame heading toward the safe house, making the correct signs, Sasuke fired a fireball toward Obito. One he was busy letting it pass through him, Sasuke took that time to rush toward Jugo. He wanted a status report before anything else began. Ignoring Gaara and Shikamaru, he went straight to Jugo who stopped midway, "Tell me how she is!" he demanded at once.

Nodding Jugo sighed, "She is alright and she gave birth without to many problems, she doesn't want me to reveal anything else but that. Told me to tell you, that seeing what your child is like is your motivation to win," said Jugo calmly.

Smirking, Sasuke nodded, he would do just that then.

* * *

Exactly how long did it take for a war, in the manga it was rather inclusive, maybe two days, who knew, it wasn't really know for documenting time. A mission that probably took a day seemed like it was a week-long. It wasn't like she was worried, she had complete confidence that Sasuke would come out alive. Well she was a little worried. Sasuke was in a war, but he was strong, he was extremely strong, Tobirama commented on his strength. Saying Sasuke and Naruto were like Hashirama and Madara in strength. He would be just fine.

Feeling the anxiousness twisting in her stomach, she curled in on herself, she was so worried, even if Sasuke was one of the strongest. Hearing a scream like cry come from Kaname, Evelyn sighed and picked him up, of course he was up when his brother slept. Looking into his eyes she could see an angry in them, he may not do much, but the little boy spoke with his eyes. They were like windows into his emotions, it was impressive and a tiny bit scary.

Was that normal in infants, was it a Uchiha baby thing, or was her baby some kind of amazing strange baby. It would make no difference to her, she would love him no matter what, if he discovered he was gay she would accept it and make sure her baby's boyfriend was great. Only someone great could date her baby, although, thankfully that was ages upon ages before he would even think of dating. Rocking Kaname gently she looked into his eyes and tried to sooth the infants angry, it really was strange. She had never seen a baby angry, of course Kaname and Sousuke's were her first babies, she had a lot to learn.

Leaning against the wall, she sighed, she hated being alone now, she use to want nothing more than to be alone. Now though, after Sasuke came into her life she never got a moment alone. He was always there, even if he wasn't talking to her or acknowledging her he was always there with her. It was comforting and it made her realize how much she actually missed people. She would go find Itachi or Kisame, but she could tell Itachi was stuck in his own worried about Sasuke. Kisame was getting a headache from Kaname's crying so she thought it would be best if she took to exploring the new hideout.

Itachi didn't say what it was, but she knew it wasn't a Uchiha hideout, their symbol wasn't plastered on anything. It was even on the baby clothes Kaname and Sousuke wore, seriously the Uchiha put their symbol on everything. It was a wonder that people actually use to not know what the red and white fan meant! It seemed impossible for everyone not to know.

Finally calming Kaname down, Evelyn looked out at the empty hall, it was really quiet. She had knots in her stomach and she felt home sick. She also had a bad feeling in her gut, she was trying to reassure herself, but some part of her had a feeling something bad would happen. There was just something in the air. She didn't want to jinx it, but she was afraid Sasuke was going to get injured. She really didn't want to see that, she still remember the first time she saw him. He had been badly injured, so injured he stayed unconscious for days, back then she had only been scared of him. She, in some ways, didn't wish for him to ever awake, to think if that had happen she wouldn't have gotten here.

She wouldn't have made friends, she wouldn't have fallen in love, she wouldn't have made strives toward recovery, and she probably would have never bonded with her mother. Not to mention she wouldn't have the two little boys she loved so dearly now. She owed so much to Sasuke, it was funny to think of him as a helper! He was though, if the kages saw how much he helped her, they would have to give him his freedom. Sasuke may have done many things during his time of confusion, but he had the ability to do so much good.

All he needed was for someone to believe in him.

* * *

It was like never before, Naruto and Sasuke, they were one mind and fought together like they had never done alone. They were a true duo of destruction, Obito was beginning to fall back as he battled them. Smirking mockingly, Naruto slammed his fist into Obito's cheek full of satisfaction. It didn't matter what weapon he used, it didn't matter what trouble they would ever face, Sasuke and him would always be able to push things back.

Their friendship, while it was full of it's up and downs, would never fade, Naruto would follow Sasuke into the blackest void. Why, because their friendship was worth it, it was powerful, and Naruto believed with all his heart that the two would stay that way. After all, Sasuke had traveled to the darkest places he could and here they were. Fighting together, both with slightly different goals, but both were on the same side.

Something that filled his heart with joy!

Beaming, Naruto gave chase after Obito, he must look like a weirdo and an idiot but it didn't matter to him. He was just so happy! It was just like Evelyn had told him, as long as he always stayed true to himself, one day Sasuke and him would come back together.

Stopping Naruto ready his hands for his jutsu, he would bring this all to an end, closing his eyes he concentrated, not noticing Obito coming toward him, with a sword in hand.

He couldn't, but Sasuke could see the gleaming blade and watched something sticky drip from it, he that hit Naruto who knew what it would do. He knew it wouldn't be deadly, but it would put Naruto down for the count. Evelyn told him many times that Naruto is the hero, without him alive and well the alliance would surely fail.

Sasuke couldn't let that happen.

All he could hear was his heart pounding as he made his way toward Naruto, his heart pounded, adrenaline rushed through his veins, and there was a tightness in his chest. His legs began to move before he could even command them. He wasn't even really sure why he was doing this for Naruto, with Naruto out-of-the-way he could probably run off with Evelyn. She would be angry with him, but he could soothe that angry. That wasn't the case though, but something was making him run toward Naruto. Evelyn was going to kill him for this, well maybe, she might be willing to forgive him since he was doing this for Naruto. She was a sucker for the blond.

He was inches away, turning Sasuke planted himself in front of Naruto just in time to feel the blade run though him. Grabbing his own, Sasuke slashed downward and was able to get a good cut across Obito's chest before he faded out. Ripping the sword from Obito's hands, Sasuke went to his knee. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto in his ear. Feeling his hands grip his shirt, Sausuke grunted as they were teleported away. Feeling sand underneath him, Sasuke looked back to see Naruto's dad, he had teleported the two of them away. Before he could utter a single word, Ino and Sakura were on top of him. Removing the sword, Sasuke flinched and gritted his teeth, but didn't move so they could do their work.

Sitting in front of him, tear appeared in Naruto's eyes, "Why you do that?!" he cried sniffing back tears. His nose was getting runny and tears were filling up his eyes, "You can't do stuff like this, you have a baby and Evelyn!" he cried upset. He lost both his parents, while he understood and loved them for their bravery, he was still upset without them. Sasuke couldn't take himself from his baby, she needed to know her daddy, to see Sasuke loved her. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto held back his tears with some effort, he already lost Neji and so many others, he couldn't lose Sasuke too.

Feeling a hand shove him, throwing him off-balance, Naruto fell into the sand, looking up surprised he found Sasuke flashing him a smirk, "Shut dobe. I'm not dying for you, I may have taken a blow for you, but I'm not going to die for you. The only two people I'll die for is the baby and my wife. Beside, in Evelyn's world, the manga is called Naruto. We may help you Naruto, but you're the hero of this story. In the end the final blow must be given by you," he said quietly.

Looking at him surprised, Naruto shook his head a determined look spreading across his face, "I got it, I'll win this war! I'll stop Madara and Obito, but make sure you get back into the fight Sasuke, or I'll tell Evelyn you were completely useless!" he cried running out to the battle.

Watching Naruto run off, Sasuke frowned, turning to Sakura, Sasuke pointed to the sword, "Obito had something on the blade. I think it was something to numb Naruto so he could take the fox completely out of him. I can already feel in running through me. Don't tell Naruto till after the fight," he order grunting. He felt the poison sweeping through his veins, it was numbing his body, he had already lost feeling through out his abdomen.

Frowning, Sakura looked over at the sword, Sasuke half expected her to start breaking out in tears begging him not to fall asleep. To his surprise, he found her look back down at him calmly before smiling, "Don't worry, I doubt it's deadly since they want Naruto alive, but it might make you go unconscious. Although can't say for sure when you'll probably wake up, they probably wouldn't want him to wake, but I'll wake you back up! Me and Lady Tsunade, we'll wake you, after all, you still have a baby to meet," she said calmly.

Nodding Sasuke let himself relax, hopefully the next time he open his eyes it would finally be time to go home and not to mention meet his damn brat. Laying back as Sakura healed him, his body was loosing feel every moment. Feeling a cloud of fog enter his mind, Sasuke closed his eyes, why did he have this bad feeling in his stomach. Holding on as long as he could, Sasuke quickly fell prey to sleep. He could feel himself slipping away to a world that was surrounded by nothing but black, almost like when he first enter the Goddess's Domain.

* * *

She felt sick to her stomach, she had a really bad feeling and it had only intensified since yesterday. It had also quieted down since, not as many tremors and she wasn't all that sure what that meant. Did it mean everything was coming to an end or did it mean Madara won, although if he won, she didn't see why he just go ahead and launch his genjutsu? Sighing to herself, Evelyn leaned up against her bed, she was supposed to be sleeping but just couldn't do it which was stupid. It was a first for the twins to be asleep together, she should use this blessing to catch some sleep herself.

She just didn't want to chance it, go to sleep and wake up to find out something had happen to Sasuke. She just hoped, it wasn't anything too bad, as long as he wasn't killed, anything was better than death. He would be alive at least! Leaning back, she gazed at her two little twins, they were fast asleep curled up with each other. What if he went blind? They're wouldn't be any change with them, but Sasuke would miss the joy of seeing his babies. At least, if that happen, he could still be a daddy to them.

As long as he wasn't dead.

Hearing a knock on the door, Evelyn stood up and made her way over to it, opening it up she found Itachi standing outside with tea. "We need to talk," he said frowning. Sighing she nodded and open up the door for him, walking in, he paused to see the babies. "Is it okay to talk in here while they sleep?" he asked cautiously. Looking back at him, she nodded, it was alright for some reason the babies were pretty heavy sleepers.

"Don't worry, the twins, when they sleep, they're dead sleepers. Once, one of the Zetsu's was being stupid and knocked over a mess of things. It made so much noise, I was so sure the twins would wake, but they stayed asleep. I guess it means they got something from me!" she said lightly. It was stupid, but she was hoping she could see something of her in them. Not that she had anything against her Sasuke, but you wanted to see more than just the father in your child. She couldn't see anything of her in the twins, they looked like Sasuke, had a gleam of intelligence in their eyes like him. They would be strong like him, they would be beautiful like him, and they would be genius like him.

She had never felt so plain when comparing herself to her family.

Even her brother-in-law was amazing, same with her mother and her father, they were both extraordinary people. Sighing to herself, Evelyn sat on the ground, no need to think like that, she had something in her, after all, she had been able to attract Sasuke. He was someone who wasn't easily wooed either. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she gazed at him, waiting for him to begin speaking, "So what is on your mind Itachi?!" she asked.

Smiling, he passed her a cup of tea, "You need to sleep, I can tell you haven't slept very well these past two days. I can take care of the babies, so will you please drink this, there is something in it that will help you sleep," he said passing her a steaming cup. Inside was a green liquid and she could smell green tea. "So will you please drink it?" he asked.

Scowling, she shook her head, "No! I don't want to drink it, be my luck the moment I drink it someone will come and there will be news. I'm afraid Itachi, I'm afraid that something has happened to Sasuke. I got this deep gut feeling," she told him honestly. She would have frightful nightmares the few moments she did sleep, and she was tired of it. She much rather live in a hazy dream of sleepiness till Sasuke proved he was alright. "I don't want to sleep till I know he's alright!" she snapped.

Smiling, Itachi leaned over and kissed Evelyn's forehead, blushing, she pulled back startled by his actions. He had never really done anything like that to her, he knew about her past feelings and it sort of made things awkward for them. At least she felt that way, it was sometimes hard to look him in the eye, she use to dream of him. Write love stories of him, only instead of using herself, she just created a girl for him. She didn't believe putting yourself into a story, to her, stories were suppose to be of pure fiction.

Laying his hand above her heart, he grabbed her hand and laid it where his was, "You would know if he was dead. You two are connected Evelyn, you would know in your heart if he was dead. Now tell me, what does your heart say?" he asked her quietly.

Looking down, she frowned, what did her heart say? Closing her eyes, she search her feelings, in her heart she could feel him. His warmth, his obnoxious tone, his arrogance when he was with her, not to mention his love for her and their child. He was alive, but she still couldn't help but feel something was wrong with him. The connection was dull. It was there, but it was so dull and was so very weak. Wrapping her arms around her legs, Evelyn sighed, "I can feel him, but it's so weak Itachi. Nothing like it use to be, even when he was unconscious I could feel him, when he first came he was asleep for a week. I could feel everything he was going through in his dreams. He felt much during that time, so very, very much. So much angry, sadness, and loss. It was suffocating," she muttered.

Nodding, Itachi frowned, "Sasuke has always been an emotional one. He hides it, but he feels so much, mostly angry but he has changed that. Ever since you two came together everything changed, you opened him back up to everything. Which is why I'm so sure, that you two will get a happily ever after. You both were unopened to love, locked away your hearts due to loss. Then as if fate were put together and broke the spells over each other. As if you two were in a fairytale!" he said amused.

Snorting, Evelyn shook her head, "Some heroine I'm turning out to be, knocked up before seventeen. I can't fight and have no ambitions, I'm basically a fifties wife stuck in the future. It's probably a good thing I'm not in the mainstream world, if I was, I would be giving a bad example to girls everywhere. I don't regret the twins, but I would have liked it if I chose to marry Sasuke before having the babies. Not to mention chose a more appropriate time, but alas, life, much like babies, is messy!" she said amused.

Chuckling, he rubbed her head, "You aren't a bad example, in fact I think you're a wonderful heroine, you have all the right stuff! Bravery, compassion, determination, and you grew much during this small amount of time. So don't be so hard on yourself, you may not be able to take down an army, or use magic, or have a prophecy about you. Before you say anything about these words being a lie remember what you have done. Sasuke, was a broken person, you put back the pieces of his heart. Gave him a reason to exist and a chance at happiness once more, many were convinced he was a lost soul," he said.

Looking at him sheepishly, she pointed to herself, "I was one of those," she told him.

Nodding, he smiled and continued, "Yes, but you changed your mind and gave him a chance did you not Evelyn. Let's not forget that you came into our world despite knowing it's dangers, leaped through the portal to save Sasuke. To bring him back so he could have a happy ending, so he could have a family. The one thing he wanted more than anything in this world, you do your best to understand others and willing to sacrifice yourself for others. Went straight into Madara's arms, knowing exactly what he wanted. Evelyn, you did all this while being, as you say it, plain. So, you really shouldn't sell yourself short. In fact I would say your better!" he said amused, watching her pick up the cup at last.

"How so?" she asked dully taking a sip of the tea.

"All those heroes and heroines of yours have magic, powers, and had training. You did everything you did without any of that!" he said satisfied when she finished her tea.

Gazing at him, she frowned, "I haven't done anything though, I mean all that has happened is I ran off to a world so my babies wouldn't grow up without their dad. If anything I would just say I'm selfish, I mean I was willing to threaten people just to have Sasuke," she muttered.

Giving her a knowing gaze he chuckled, "Would you really give up secrets and send a world into war over Sasuke. I mean honestly, did you actually think of what you would tell them?" he asked her, she said she would do it. Itachi however had a good feeling it was an empty threat, she didn't have the stomach to really go through with it. He would be surprised if she actually went through with everything.

Sighing, she nodded, "Probably not, it would be an empty threat," she muttered.

She really wouldn't want to do it, if it came down to it, she just wanted to establish to them that she knew everything and could do that exactly. It was a bluff, sure she did know a lot, she could give them pointers for the most powerful people. However the book didn't give detailed information, but the information she had could probably benefit them. Someone like Madara could use that knowledge more than likely. Feeling a wave hit her, Evelyn shook her head, whatever Itachi put in that tea was strong, really strong.

Getting up, Itachi took the cup from her, "I'll be back for the babies," he said.

Shaking her head, Evelyn crawled into the bed and tucked herself against the twins and the wall, curling around them. Shaking her head, she rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes, "No need, they'll wake up if you take them now. They might be deep sleepers, but they wake up the moment someone tries to touch them, just like me," she said sinking under.

She also didn't want them to be taken away, she liked them right where they were, closing her eyes it didn't take long for her to sink into a sleep. Standing up, Itachi draped a blanket over Evelyn before making his way out. Clicking off the lights he closed the door behind him, "Well she took it," he told a waiting Kisame.

Nodding Kisame followed after him, "Becoming her nursemaid aren't ya!" he said amused.

Giving him a slight smile, Itachi nodded, "Yes it would seem that way wouldn't it, the more we stay together, the more it feels like I'm being her nurse, or her brother. Which in a way I am, at least when her and Sasuke marry I will be. I don't mind though, it gives me something to do, I don't particularly like having free time," he told him.

Nodding Kisame grimaced, down time meant you could spend time thinking of bad things, to think of the things you did wrong. Past mistakes and what would have happen if you did things differently. That was the worst thing about limbo, emptiness with nothing but your life to think about, that's why he jumped at the chance to help Itachi with the little girl. Evelyn had been interesting when he first saw her, looked like a girl who was scared but willing to do anything. He could barely look him in the eye as she asked him for help, but the way she smiled at him after his said he would help had been nice. He wasn't a softy, but he had to admit her smile was nice, no one ever gave him a smile.

Heading out, both former Akatsuki members headed for the entrance, both were a bit tired from being cooped up in the cave. Being so used to being on the move, staying in one spot tended to frustrate them, rolling his shoulder Kisame groaned. "I miss my ghost body, flesh and blood might be real, but the pain and aches are real too. That Madara, even a clone of him is tough as hell. Hard to believe that man's blood runs through your blood. Your powerful like him, yet unlike you he doesn't feel like he can be defeated. I always knew if we went head to head I would stand a chance," he said shaking his head.

Heading outside, the two of them paused outside in the bright sun, it was really bright out today. Gazing around, Itachi frowned, it had been quiet for hours and he couldn't tell if that was going to be a good or bad thing. Had Naruto and the others won, or did this mean Madara won and was coming for the children and Evelyn. Sheilding his eyes, Itachi looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes when birds flew over. Turning around, three figures jumped out from the trees and landed away from him.

Tensing up, Itachi ready himself before relaxing at who he saw, Naruto, Hashirama, and Tobirama stood in front of them. Naruto looked beat up, but he had a small smile in place and besides looking tired he was perfectly alright. Giving a sigh of relief, Itachi made his way toward the Hokages and Naruto. "Judging by the fact your here, I would take a guess and way you won!" he said calmly.

Grinning Naruto nodded, before frowning, "We did, but something happen. Sasuke won't wake up, he's unconscious, there's some poison inside of him keeping him asleep. Granny Tsunade and Sakura are doing their best to wake him up. They haven't had much luck though, they can't find all the herbs Obito and Madara used to make it," he said frowning.

Looking at him stunned, Itachi frowned, "Obito and Madara?" he asked.

Stepping forward, Hashirama gave him a remorseful look, "Madara's resurrection was undone, he's been sent back to the afterlife, we did our best to erase his DNA. Hopefully all his DNA, beside what's flowing through you and your brother's veins will be all but gone. Madara will become nothing but a bad dream and live on only in nightmares," he said. He really was sad that his friend turn into such a person. The Madara from before had been such a kind person before the change had happened. He didn't take loss well.

Stepping forward, Tobirama went on, "The one called Obito has been captured and they're trying to interrogate him, but so far no such luck. He refuses to give up the information, he claims that this is Sasuke's punishment for betraying him. He been silent since then, refusing to speak to the fourth and his old friend Kakashi," he explained further.

Nodding, Itachi sighed, "I guess I'll have to put my faith in Lady Tsunade and Sakura," he said frowning. It would seem that Evelyn's feelings were spot on, he would have to listen to her more often, speaking of her. How was he suppose to tell her this? Especially after she express her fear of sleeping because of this exact situation. He would have to give her an apology when she finally woke up. Not to mention find a way to give her the news.

It wasn't going to go well.

* * *

**If you feel up to it tell me your thoughts!**


	62. Sixty Two

**Good Moring, Good Afternoon, or Good Evening. Depends on when your allowed to read this chapter lol! Anyway I have a new chapter for you my pretties and I hope you enjoy, we're coming to an end soon and then it's the squeal which I'm thinking will be like a collection of one-shots and short stories about our favorite couple. The parenting decisions they'll make, their wedding, that kind of thing. Or it might be a squeal story, we shall see! Maybe I should make a poll and let you decided because I can do one or the other.**

**Also there is some talk in this chapter that is a hint to a future story, one me and my friend Minami are working on. I think you will like it and it might be put up soon, I have to talk to her about a few things first to you can look forward to that as well.**

* * *

It was just like she feared, something had happen to him, Sasuke had basically turned into a male Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Only unlike the fairytale figures, Sasuke wouldn't wake up from a kiss. Pushing his bangs from his face, Evelyn sighed, he looked like he was just fast asleep, he was breathing fine and besides a feeding tube he was absolutely perfect. He had taken a blow for Naruto and she couldn't be prouder of him.

Of course she wished he wasn't unconscious, but she had good faith in both Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura, while she thought she was a disgrace to fighting women, she would willing admit that she was an accomplished healer. It was the only thing she was good at. Shaking her head, Evelyn scolded herself, she didn't need to give herself any negative karma. Sasuke needed only good karma on his side. Bending down she gave him a light kiss before standing up, she was supposed to meet with the kages.

They would be giving her their votes, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, Evelyn stepped outside into the hall. Waiting in the hall was Itachi, Jugo, and Naruto, Naruto would be taking her to the meeting place were the kages waited. Jugo and Itachi would stay behind with the twins though and watch over them, while she found out what the kages decided. Gazing at Naruto she smiled, "Okay, I'm ready Naruto. Lead the way!" she said calmly.

Nodding he headed down the hall, walking behind at a slower pace she looked back at Jugo, "Try and take the twins in to see Sasuke, I'm going to try to get them use to him, by the time he wakes up they'll know their daddy!" she said happily. All she could do now is make sure the babies knew who Sasuke was, they already knew her and Jugo. She needed to make sure they understood Sasuke was their daddy, and not Jugo. If anything, Jugo was going to be their uncle or their cousin, but most likely their uncle. "Make sure to tell them who he is, they might not understand, but it won't hurt," she said lightly.

Nodding, Jugo gave her a small smile, "Your just going to be gone a little while, don't worry nothing is going to happen to them. Not to mention they'll have all the time in the world to meet Sasuke, he'll wake up," he said confidently. He knew without a doubt that Sasuke would wake up, he didn't give up and wouldn't let something like poison stop him. Either he, or the healers would bring Sasuke back, but one thing was certain to him. Sasuke would come back.

Giving him a strained smile, she nodded, "Sorry I still feel paranoid, everyone wants a Uchiha, seriously, the Uchiha bloodline is more sought out than anything. You would think they want the Senju blood considering its created Hashirama, but nope they all want Uchiha. Not to mention I worried about Karin, who knows what she'll do" she said frowning. That chick was a serious nut-job, even more than Sakura. Sakura, while she was a total witch in Evelyn's opinion, wasn't a murderous nutjob. Maybe mean, yes, maybe stubborn, yes, maybe even bitchy, yes, but murderous, no. Sakura wouldn't murder for Sasuke, just make the girl's life miserable till Sasuke told her off. Karin was different. She was crazy.

Gazing at her, Jugo shook his head, "Don't worry about Karin, she's locked up and they took away her way out thanks to you. She's not very skilled, so since you took away her tools she's not likely to get out. Beside if she does, I'll protect you and the babies. Sasuke's will is Kimimaro's will, he ordered me to keep you and his children safe. So I will do that," he said calmly. He really didn't get her excessive worrying, she seemed to do it a lot.

Stepping forward, Naruto timidly caught Evelyn's attention, "Evelyn, it's time to go, the kages need to get home so they can start getting things back to normal. To begin to work toward a good future," he said awkwardly. Watching him squirm, Evelyn frowned, Naruto was being so unlike himself lately. She wondered if he was worried, worried that she would be angry with him about Sasuke, the answer was of course no. She could never be angry with Naruto, well maybe if he killed Sasuke and her babies. That wouldn't happen though, he was a good hero who only fought for change, killing someone never crossed his mind.

Giving the twins a kiss goodbye, she followed Naruto out of the house. From the roof Kisame dropped down and began to follow them. The only reason him and Itachi had even been allowed into the village was because the world believe they were under her control. That the goddess gave her bodyguards that had to obey her every word. In some ways it wasn't a lie, they had free will, but they couldn't attack anyone considered an ally by her.

Gazing back at the house, Evelyn scrambled after Naruto with Kisame at her heels.

Currently, they were staying in Sasuke and Itachi's old home. Most of the old Uchiha compoud had been demolished, but Sasuke and Itachi's old home had been spared. A few other buildings were spared, so Tsunade set them up here. She figure it would be best if they were put at the edge, away from everyone. Kisame and Itachi were both criminals and Sasuke didn't have the greatest reputation. Not to mention even if the vote was to let him go, he couldn't exactly go when he was unconscious, well maybe. However Sasuke would have a better chance at coming out of his coma here, than at home. Walking behind Naruto out of the enclosed community she followed him toward Hokage tower. Looking around she took in Konoha, at least she would get a chance to really explore this place.

Looking at Naruto's back, Evelyn frowned, stepping up her pace she gripped his shoulder alarming him. Jumping he turned to her before looking away quickly, "Naruto, did I do something to upset you. If I did I'm sorry, I promise I didn't mean to upset you, especially if this about you holding the twins. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to hold them because I'm a first time mommy. It's just you're a little rough and clumsy is all, I wasn't even planning on letting Sasuke hold them! So please stop looking so sad," she told him sadly.

Looking at her, he forced on a smile, "I'm not angry at you, Sakura explained it to me, but you should be angry with me. Not me with you, I mean, Sasuke is my fault! He took a blow for me, you should be super mad at me! Sasuke would be awake if not for me," he muttered.

Grabbing his shoulder, Evelyn turned him, "Sasuke took the blow for you because he wanted to, I'm not going to be angry because of that. You can't control someone else's actions, all you can do is be there for them. So calm down, beside here's a little fact for you, there the only way you can make me mad is two ways," she told him smiling.

Gazing at her surprised he held up two fingers, "Only two?" he asked.

Nodding, Evelyn counted off, "One, you kill Sasuke and my babies. Two, you date and/or marry Sakura, actually if you have anything dealing with romance or sexual contact with her," she said glowering. She hated stories where they were together, Sakura was not good enough for Naruto, Hinata was. She had always loved him and did her best to always help him. Hinata and Naruto were meant to be together. Not him and Sakura, no, Naruto needed someone who always loved him even when the adults said otherwise.

Looking at her, he smiled, "I couldn't even hurt Sasuke or babies. Any babies, as for Sasuke, he's my friend and I know he was hurting. I could never understand exactly how he felt, but I know how much loneliness feels and I wanted to show him, he wasn't lonely anymore. It still frustrates me that I didn't help him, but you did," said Naruto scowling.

Smiling, Evelyn grabbed Naruto's hand, "Don't stress too much about that, Sasuke had to listen to me eventually, he was all alone in my world and had no one else. It was either listen to me or be all alone. Also even in the main world, it wasn't you that changed him, but Itachi. You two are friends but you weren't dentine to save him, you were just the one to be there. Which you are, you've never given up on him, even when the world did. I know he would never admit it aloud, but he appreciates it Naruto!" she told him.

Smiling he nodded, "I'm glad I got to meet you!" he said happily.

Nodding with him, Evelyn chuckled, "Me too!" she said.

* * *

Standing in front of five powerful kages, Evelyn waited nervously, it had finally come the vote that would determine her and Sasuke's future. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn released it slowly before nodding to let them go on with the big vote. Smiling at her Tsunade began, "Evelyn, you have proved to me that Sasuke can change. He has the possibility to become good again, but probably only with you around. So when he wakes up take that damn brat away so Naruto never gives me a headache over him again!" she said amused.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto offended.

Bowing Evelyn beamed, "Thank you very much Lady Tsunade!" she said thankful.

Nodding she stepped back to be with Hashirama and Tobirama, Evelyn wondered how much longer the kages would be sticking around. She bet anything no body was wishing soon, especially Naruto, this would be his first time having a parent around. It must be nice for him, to have a dad after so long. She would love it, if her father could come back like this. To see him, to let him see his first grandchildren, it would be lovely.

Stepping forward, Gaara started at her, "Evelyn, when I first approached Sasuke after he abandon Konoha I was convinced he had turned away from the light. He was nothing but an instrument of hate and angry. He was willing to kill in the name of his goal, when I heard that he had returned and supposedly changed, I did not believe it. However, after meeting you, seeing how he reacted when you were lost. Then how he even listen to your words , I became convinced that he had in fact changed. So my vote is also for yes," he said with a slight smile.

Beaming, Evelyn nodded, her hands twitching, never had she wanted to hug someone right now and this would probably be her only chance. In fact she was going to take it, "I apologize for what's about to happen, but I have wanted to do this since your character was introduced," she told him rushing forward and hugging him tight. He went rigid under her, but Evelyn didn't mind. He was as use to human contact as Sasuke had first been. Squeezing him, she pulled back, "Thank you so much Gaara, also I would like you to know something. In my world your one of the most popular people ever. There are many girls and boys, mostly girls, who have always wanted to be your friend!" she said pulling away.

Looking at her, she found a blush was actually adoring his cheek, "Aw that just makes me want to hug you again," she cooed.

Backing away quickly, he looked away embarrassed, "Raikage, your turn," he said clearing his throat.

Snorting, A turned to her a scowl in place, "I'm a man of few words. I vote yes, I don't know if that boy is capable of change. To me he's the worst kind of man, he turned his back on his village all for the sake of his revenge, he served a snake and then attacked my brother. However, my vote isn't determined by my opinion of him, but rather were to send that foul boy, I choose to send him to your world. Not because I want to push my problems on others, I would destroy him, but he's a father and he has to change because of that. With you he has to change so it's best if he's with you. So I vote Uchiha goes with you. You better keep him in line, or you'll be the reason your world suffers!" exclaimed A.

Nodding she smiled, "Thank you very much, Raikage. I know you could have sentence him here out of spite, which you have a good reason to do. Thank you for being the bigger man!" she said happily, bowing her head to him.

Giving a hn, he turned away and ignored Bee who was giving him a thumbs up, that gave Mei her cue to begin. Smiling down at Evelyn, she put her hands on her hips, "I've thought long and hard about it. Sasuke has done many bad things, but you seem to be influencing him toward the best future. So I thank you, you made sure such a beautiful man wasn't wasted! Make sure Sasuke keeps working toward a better him," she said crossing her arms under her breast. Sniffing, Evelyn nodded and held back tears, she was so happy to hear Mei say that, one more vote and her and Sasuke would be heading home.

Well, soon enough, right now he needed to be forced awake.

Watching Mei fall back to her people, Onoki stepped forward, "I vote you two can return to your world. I want to believe in change so I'll start giving it a chance, you and Sasuke are free to be together in your world," he said giving her a small smile.

Feeling a wave of relief wash over her, Evelyn smiled happy, they could go home, Kaname and Sousuke would get a father and her and Sasuke could be together. She even felt the small tight ball of worry loosen at last, "There are no word that can even come close to how much I am thankful for your decision. I can try if you want me too, but I'm pretty sure it's impossible so just thank you so much, thank you a thousand times!" she cried thankful.

Smiling Mei chuckled, "You simply made a good case, no need to thank us," she said.

Nodding, Evelyn frowned again, there was one more thing to discuss with the kages before they took off. "Before you leave there is one more thing I need to bring up. It's about the future of my and Sasuke's children. They're going to be from two worlds, my world and this. They're going to have abilities they'll have to be trained in and that don't actually belong in my world. If the goddess will allow a way, is Sasuke allowed back in this world with the kids. I can't come here, I'm a danger to your world, but I'm not about to let my kids come over here without a parent. So does he have permission to do that?" she asked.

Sharing a look they all went into their own thoughts, jumping in, Hashirama smiled brightly, "If it bothers you to let him come and go as he pleases, just have someone assigned to watch him while he's here. I doubt he would try anything bad with his children around, but if you want to be safe just have someone tail him while he's here," he offered.

Frowning, Tobirama sighed, "That would probably be best, if I were you I would banned him from his world, but that would probably be a mistake. Evelyn has made a point. His children, all children, they are innocent and should not be punished for their father's actions. To blame them for something they did not cause only stokes the fire and feeds the flames of hate. Not to mention as she said, they would from two different worlds. They need a home they can practice and train their skills in freely," he argued for her.

Gazing hopeful, Evelyn bit her lip when Tsuande spoke first, "I can give you a yes, but he'll be on probation for the first few years he comes over with those boys. If he passes he can come and go as he pleases, but I would like him to check in when he comes over. I would like to know when he's here and when he's home. That is my answer," she said.

Nodding, Gaara crossed his arms, "I have no problem, but he'll be watched just like any other visitor, I would probably have Kankuro watch over him," he said softly.

Nodding, Evelyn sighed, so far so good, mostly just they were going to watch Sasuke like a hawk before he could come to them. Frowning Mei held up three fingers, "Sasuke will not be allow to travel to my lands till three years have passed after his probation with Konoha. Just to make sure he's changed," she said.

"I agree with the Mizukage," said Onoki.

Scowling, A held up his only hand showing five fingers, "I demand he stay away from my village for at least five years after his probation is up!" he exclaimed.

Sighing she nodded, "This is because he took your arm isn't it," she said.

Glaring at her, he shoved his hat on his head, "Bee, were going! Let's get the others and leave Konoha, as for my fellow kages I bid you farewell, I expect we'll be seeing each other soon," he said nodding at them briskly.

Chuckling Onoki nodded, "The path toward peace will be a long and difficult journey, I only hope I'll see the end of it," he said laughing, gathering himself up to follow after the Raikage. Watching them leave, Evelyn bid them farewell before doing the same when Gaara and Mei finally took their leave. Walking back toward the Uchiha compound with Naruto and the two past Hokage's. Evelyn couldn't stop her smile, it was perfect now, they could go home, her children had two places to call home in the future when it matter. To make things better, Sasuke would be wide away at home demanding to know why he had boys and not a little girl!

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Evelyn gazed at the passing people, this village really was so very big. Filled to the brim with people who regarded them with fascination, she didn't blame them too. After all, she was from another world, there were two dead Hokages, and then there was Naruto who was the hero. They were a very intreasting group. "Man I'm gonna miss not being able to come here. I mean, I've dreamed of something like this since I started reading this manga!" she said wishful.

Nodding Hashirama looked around, "I know what you mean, the village has grown so big since my days as Hokage. When me and Madara first built this I never dreamed it would grow this big, I had hoped, but I had never dreamed it would get this big. Ah if only the me of the past could see it now!" he said smiling.

Snorting, Tobirama glared at his brother's back, "Your lucky this got off the ground," he said.

Looking back, Evelyn gazed at him curious, "What caused him problems?" she asked.

Pausing both her and Naruto waited for the older ninjas to begin a story or an explanation, to hear about the work they put into the village.

Crossing his arms, he gave an irritated sigh, "Well like many other ideas of his, he simply leaped forward and didn't even attempted to research how to do it! If it was not for her, the village would have been a complete disaster. She really pulled everything together and was able to help us secure everything we would need," he said quietly. He had a look of deep concentration on his face as he thought of days from his past. She wondered if they were good memories or were they bad memories, you couldn't really know with him. He always had an expression on his face that made you imagine he was bored or thinking unpleasant things.

"Who's her?" she asked.

She hadn't read anything about a her, "Madara's wife, Kaguya," said Tobirama with a far off look, lined with angry. Yes, she would take a guess and say this Kaguya was a bad memory for him, it would seem he hated anyone associated with Madara. A little harsh in her opinion, but hey humans make their own decisions. Beside considering she wasn't a part of that time she couldn't scold him for his choice, although it hadn't stopped her before. She just knew that Tobirama was far more stubborn than Sasuke. Not to mention she had the home advantage with her Uchiha soon-to-be-husband.

Snorting, Naruto shook his head, "Hard to believe that guy had anything like a wife, doesn't seem like the kind of guy who like things dealing with love. So what made this Kaguya so special that he would actually marry her? Was she an amazing ninja! Able to take out entire armies with a flick of her hair?!" he asked growing excited. He may have not like Madara, but that wouldn't stop him from like the others. Sasuke and Itachi were proof that Uchiha's weren't bad, so was this Kaguya awesome?

Frowning, Hashirama shook his head, "I apologize, but I don't feel very comfortable explaining Kaguya to you. Not to mention her passing still weighs heavily on my heart, she was a good friend who died before her time. As for Madara not seeming like the kind to start a family, you must remember, before his spiral downward started he was a regular ninja, a good ninja in fact. He was the leader to a clan, a father, and a brother. As the head of a clan there are certain things you will never be able to avoid or ignore. Madara was required to give the clan an heir, he had to get a wife. They had a strange relationship in my eyes, but Kaguya was a devoted wife and Madara, well I never really found out if he loved her. I know she loved him though, adored him like he was a god, which was bad for his already inflated ego," said Hashirama ending with a joke.

Nodding, Evelyn started forward once more, "So would there be any records on her that I could read. I would like to see what kind of woman would marry Madara, I would also like to know why he hates her because she died. That's just plain cruel, no one controls their death, if that were true, hmmm, I dunno what would happen. A lot of people have suicidal thoughts, and if the ability to control your death was caused by thought many would be dead. If not everyone, I pretty sure everyone at one time or another would have a suicidal thought. If not twice," she said thinking it over in her mind. She at first thought elderly people would dominate the world, that was till she thought of suicide. It happens, whether it be briefly thought of or honestly considered, suicide, she would think cross everyone's minds once.

Shaking his head, Hashirama wilted slightly, "She was stricken from the records, besides her name you'll find nothing else on her. She did keep a couple of diaries, but Madara took those with him when he left the village and I have no idea were he would have put them," he said.

"He hates her!" spat Tobirama angrily.

Looking back surprised, she was stunned to see him pissed, "Brother, he probably hates her because she left him alone. I think he hates Izuna as well, he loves him, but hates that he died, after all he didn't begin to express a discuss for weakness till the two of them died. The dead are weak in his eyes," mused Hashirama.

Shaking his head, Tobirama disappeared leaving Evelyn with questions, "What was that about?" she asked.

Sighing, Hashirama smiled at her, "He was friends with Kaguya, hated that she was married to Madara, but was really good friends with her," he told her.

Blinking surprised, Evelyn crossed her arms, "Wow, he had friends?!" she said, erecting a laugh from Hashirama.

* * *

Sitting on the pouch in front of Sasuke open room, Evelyn held Kaname in her arms while she listened to Naruto. "They all want to meet me?" she asked surprised. She didn't think they would want to meet her, she wanted to meet them. Then again she was sort of interesting, she was dating Sasuke, something no one thought could be done. There was also her whole being from another world. "I don't mind, I mean I would like to met them as well, the rookies are my second favorite group. Their second because they don't have Itachi," she told Naruto.

Grinning he nodded, "Just don't tell them about Itachi, he and Tsunade both agree his secret should go to with him to his grave, well grave in this world. It's sad, he's got to be the best ninja ever to serve this village, but gets remembered as the worst. It was his choice though, no matter how much I asked him to rethink it." said Naruto frowning at the stoic Uchiha. Itachi happen to be one of the greatest ninja the village would ever have, yet he would always be remember as the worst. He wish it didn't have to be that way.

Smiling she nodded, "I remember, but just remember Naruto. He'll be remember as a good ninja by the people who matter to him and by millions of fans in my world! So don't be too sad, at least you and Sasuke know he's a good person. Including his parents, they still loved him and where proud that he was such a gentle soul. So don't worry too much about Itachi's image. It's known to some and that's all that matters," she said.

Nodding, he sat down next to her wagging his finger in front of Kaname's face, "They told me to use an excuse that they've been ordered to help you clean the house. I tried to tell them you're a clean freak and you already cleaned everything, but they didn't believe me," he said, before laughing when Kaname grabbed his finger, "Also I washed my hands, I want to keep my fingers," he told her quickly. She had already threaten to take his hands after the first time, he knew she was telling the truth to, her eyes looked so evil.

Nodding, she sighed, "They couldn't really expect me to let my children breath in dirty and dusty air do they? What if the twins have asthma, dust and dirt can cause it to act up, which makes me think about Akamaru. I don't know if I should let them near him, I guess I can, just he can't lick them. Make sure Kiba and Akamaru know that," she told him.

Frowning, he gave her a nod, a puzzled expression etched on his face, "Alright," he said unsure what to really say at that point. Evelyn was satisfied that he would tell Kiba though, she wouldn't let dog slobber near her children. It was filled with germs! Taking his gaze away from Evelyn, Naruto gazed at Sasuke before spotting two people facing the corners in the far side of the room. "Uh, why is First in the corner, and who is the other guy?" he asked bewildered and confused.

Standing up, Evelyn gazed back with a scowl, "First was a very bad boy today! He's in the corner so he can reflect on his actions today and learn to be a good boy. As for who the other one is, that's Suigetsu, he was also a bad boy. He's in the corner because my decision says whether he comes to my world, with me, Jugo, Itachi, and Sasuke. He convinced Hashirama to get into the brownies I made so their both in trouble!" she said glaring at them.

Jumping up, Naruto grinned broadly, "You made something!" he cried.

Sighing, Evelyn frowned, "Seriously what do you guy eat that make you love my food, it's like you've never had home cooking, oh god you never had home cooking. Naruto you can have all the brownies," she said, she forgot that was totally true.

Whipping around, Hashirama cried out, "No fair! I wanted brownies too!" he yelled like a child.

Looking around she glared, "Well when you're an orphan who didn't get to meet your parents or told about them till you were sixteen. Then have a whole village look down on you for most of those sixteen years, you can have a whole pan of double stuff fudge brownies! Now back to your corner you brownie stealing Hokage!" she cried.

Holding his stare, eventually Hashirama slumped and turned back to his corner, "I'm not a child and I had a rocky relationship with my dad!" he cried.

Sighing, Evelyn shook her head, "Hush, he loved you just not your ideas!" she scolded him.

Looking between the two, Naruto laughed, "So has been been staying here the whole time? I haven't seen him, I've seen second, but not him. I mean seriously, does he just stay with you all day and annoy you?" he asked.

Sighing, she nodded, "Yep, I've had three, no make that four babies to look after if you include Suigetsu! He's as bad as Hashirama, it's hard enough taking care of twins, even with help, but it's not like Itachi and Jugo can feed the babies! It freaking sucks!" she snapped. She wished she had a breast pump, she didn't like breast-feeding naturally. She rather just use the pump and feed the babies by bottle. She didn't get that choice though, Sasuke's world didn't have the comforts or the technology of her world.

Frowning, Naruto looked at her awkwardly, "If you don't like it why not just feed the babies that formula stuff?" he asked.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Breast milk has things that help children, it can help them be healthier and smarter. So even if it's a big pain in the butt to me, I have to do what's best for Sousuke and Kaname, that means doing something I dislike. Now, tell me, does Ino want to kill me because I'm with Sasuke? I'm mostly worried about her. I'm not sure how she'll take me and Sasuke's babies. Or the fact that I had his babies," she muttered quietly.

Gazing at her confused, he frowned, "Um she was actually eager to meet you, she wants to meet someone who would actually get him interested love. She didn't look mean when she said it either, which is hard for her. She always looks mean!" he said.

Reaching over, Evelyn poked his cheek, "Don't be mean!" she said amused.

Looking back at Sasuke, he frowned, "Everyone will come tomorrow, along with Sakura she wants to give Sasuke a check up. She said, there might be a clue to what they use if she examines him again. She and Tsunade don't believe Obito will come around," he informed her.

Nodding, Evelyn sighed, "In the manga he begins to change his side, he actually considered doing what Nagato did, at least in the manga," she told him. Looking over at Naruto she found he was gazing at her stunned, "No lie, maybe this one just needs some more work, or some space, who knows. He could be worst then the other. I mean Sasuke is worst then the other Sasuke, that one didn't need me, he went back to Konoha on his own. Itachi helped his choice though, oh well, hopefully he'll come around for good. I can only hope, not just so he'll tell what's going though Sasuke's veins, but so he can begin healing," she said happily.

Nodding, Naruto smiled, "About tomorrow, you have to make food, Choji doesn't believe you're a wonderful cook. I keep telling him that your better than anyone's moms, so will you make food? Please make food? I'm a poor hungry orphan boy if that helps your decision, so very hungry!" he said giving her puppy dog eyes, he even put out his bottom lip.

Sighing, Evelyn nodded, "I'll make some things. I can't tell you no, now shouldn't you be spending time with your dad? I mean you've the chance of a lifetime, you know what I would give to see my dad again. So you need to take advantage of this time," she told him.

Jumping up, he nodded, "Don't worry, I've been spending lot's of time with him. He's a pretty decent cook too. Almost as good as you, he's also really fun and nice. He's been helping me with my training, I've gotten loads better with him around!" he said smiling brightly, that smile began to drift downward. "I can't help but feel like this is bad though, he can't stay around forever, but I don't want him to leave. I've never had a parent before. Sometimes he annoys me because he acts like I'm five, but it's nice. I don't know what to do," he said.

Looking at him, Evelyn scooted closer and passed him Kaname, quickly correcting him she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "You should tell your dad how you feel, I know he's going to feel the same. You're his baby boy, yet your already a teenager. He's thinking about everything he's missed, your first words, your first smile, your first step. Although I can tell him now he's not going to miss the crying, but he's feeling the exact same thing. I already can't stand to be parted from the twins and they're what a week and a few days old. You and your dad should be honest with each other and tell each other how you feel," she told him.

Smiling, he passed her back Kaname, "Thanks Evie, I'm going to talk to him!" he cried.

Watching him leave the yard, she smiled, she had a feeling that he would have a problem like this and she knew for a fact that Minato would. After all you wanted to be with your children forever, he got taken away then a possible relationship with his son was dangled before him. Both him and Naruto would never want this jutsu to end, Minato wanted to be a daddy and Naruto wanted parents, even if it was only one. Hearing footsteps, she looked back to see Hashirama smiling down at her, "You are a very insightful little girl. I could have used you when I was raising my children! They never listened to daddy, only mommy," he said.

Turning back to Kaname, she smiled, "One parent is always lack, with me it was my dad. With you and Mito, I'm betting you were the lack parent. As for never listening to you, you seem like the kind of guy who could never raise a hand or upset a child. That's why they didn't listen to you," she said amused.

Nodding he sighed, "I'm lucky to have watched them grow, to even get to met my grandchild as well. Tsunade was so tiny when she was born, she was three weeks early, scared my son and his wife to death. She was a strong girl though, still strong," he said fondly.

Nodding Evelyn stroked Kaname under the chin getting a tiny yawn from the tiring baby, "Well I should get him to bed, Sousuke will be waking up any moment," she said. Standing up she made her way toward the temporary nursery with Hashirama at her heels, "Not to be rude, but can I ask why you've hung around?" she asked curious. It didn't bother her that he was hanging around, he wasn't a bad person to be around. He always wanted to hold the babies though, which she absolutely forbade. The only reason she let Naruto hold Kaname was because he was upset.

Smiling, he scratched his cheek, "I'm kind of curious about you, I've never met someone from another world! I use to think there had to be other worlds, at least wished it, I would wish that I could fall into a world where everything was just how I wanted. Their was peace, me and Madara could be just like we were. Me and Mito had a family that I got to enjoy fully, I would grow old with her and spoil all my grandchildren. Tobirama would get married and have children of his own, he never did that. Stayed hung up on a married woman," he said giving a disapproving shake of his head.

Looking at him stunned, Evelyn openly gapped, she had to hear this, this was a story worth being told! She wanted to hear this most definitely! "Tobirama had a thing for a married woman, you have to dish that out! You said it, and it piped my interest now tell me! I demand this of you, I'll go find Orochimaru and have him make you tell me!" she cried excitedly.

Looking at her surprised, he gave her a little smirk, "My little brother's affairs are his and his alone, as for Orochimaru, he can't control me little lady!" he said poking her nose. Watching him walk away, Evelyn glared, oh she would get that story if it was the last thing she ever did. She would find out who would make someone like Tobirama, attempted or have an affair. With the Goddess as her witness she would get this information! She had a fangirl's duty to find out this juice bit of information! Seriously this world was getting better with each day!

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, you know the drill if you feel up to it drop me a word!**


	63. Sixty Three

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Evelyn was starting to get a feel on how it would have been to be married to Hashirama, only without any of the romance that would have made it bearable. He wasn't a bad person, he was just far too much like a child. She had two babies to take care of, she didn't need a third on top of that, yet there he was, always there. He tried to sneak off with sweets, sneak food, which she didn't get. In his zombie body did he really taste food, from the manga, Madara acted like you didn't really feel or taste? Of course that could have just been him, he didn't feel a hundred percent because it was a fake body and he knew.

Sighing, Evelyn swung the wooden spoon through the air, with almost a six sense, and struck the hand of a certain Hokage. "Owie!" he cried pulling his hand away tears actually beading up in his eyes, "That hurt you're a mean mommy!" he cried cradling his hand. Rolling her eyes, Evelyn ignored that commented, she didn't feel like getting into another argument.

"I swear to god, one more time and your back in the corner, or maybe I should go get your brother! He should have some decent ideas on how to punish you!" she threaten.

That seemed like the only way to really threaten him, when Tobirama was brought in the equation he back off right away. He went back to into an adult. It would seem the little brother would always serve as a reminder that he was an adult. She didn't really mind him acting like a child either, it just annoyed her when she was cooking. Any other time he could act or pretend to be a child all he wanted. It served as a great source of amusement to the twins. They were captivated by Hashirama. They could watch him for hours without getting bored.

They were probably surprised to see an adult act that way, so far every big person around them didn't act silly or make faces at them. She would have, but it made her embarrassed, the baby voice she could do, but the silly faces not so much. Hashirama though, he went and made them, they amused him as much as the twins. Finally finishing her final dish she turned him and sighed, "Okay now you can have something, I think I made enough. What do you think?" she asked staring at all the dishes on the counter space.

Gazing, he looked puzzled, "I want to know what those things are! I've never seen a dish quite like that, it smells good though," he said pointing to a plate of enchiladas. With the Goddess supplying her, Evelyn had been able to make just about anything. She made these because of Naruto's like for them. He loved chicken ones, practically inhaled them, he didn't like them as much as he liked ramen, but he was pretty close. It turned out Naruto, like Mexican food, not her though, she didn't like to many different flavors all coming together.

"In my world, there's a country called Mexico, this is one of its native dishes. You need tortillas, chili pepper sauce, cheese, beans, meat, veggies, and seafood. There are endless combinations you can make with them, Naruto for some reason likes them," she said giving him a shrug, after he saw some commercial he wouldn't stop badgering her to make them. She thought for sure he wouldn't like it, after all it had veggies in it, not to mention it wasn't anything like the food from his home.

Frowning, he nodded before slowly moving toward a plate of snicker doodles, yep the almighty Hokage loved her snicker doodles. She didn't know why she found that surprising, then again, since when do you imagine guys like Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama eating cookies. Not very often, at least she didn't think of it very often. She was more focused on how they might interact if they ever met an oc she created. She was an oc writer on Fanfiction after all.

She didn't care if the world booed Oc writers, as long as there were a handful who appreciated her brand of writing she was happy. She went forth and tried to make the best match for her favorite characters, because in her eyes happy ending were essential. They happen so rarely in life so why would she make them bad in fiction! That was not her style, she was all for struggles and sadness in the story, in fact that made it great. However, at the end of a story, she wanted the prince and princess getting together, or something along those lines. True love should be together, evil turned good got their happy endings, reunited family stayed together, and babies got to meet their parents.

Gazing over at the twins she sighed, she really hoped her story had a happy ending.

* * *

Hearing an irritated sigh, Naruto looked back to see Shikamaru getting pestered by Ino, "Come on! You met the girl so tell me, is she prettier than me, tell me Shikamaru, if I'm going to meet the girl Sasuke chose over me I at least want to be prettier than her!" she cried shaking the annoyed Nara. This had been going on ever since they had gotten back, Ino even came to him, and he told her he didn't really know how to vote. Evelyn wasn't like Ino, she was like a totally different girl from Ino. Evelyn was sweet and kind, Ino was mean and bossy, Evelyn couldn't hurt a fly, Ino could plant a kunai between someone's eyes. Evelyn was a mom and Ino was still a teenager, well technically so was Evelyn. She just look so much more grown up since the babies though. She was like a real mom, which again she kind of was.

Looking over irritated Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm not going to compare you two, every girl is different, you see who's prettier I just see what makes a girl pretty. She was pretty too, you're pretty too, but if you want to know who's skinnier then you win hands down. Although remember she was pregnant unlike you," he said sighing.

Butting in Sakura scowled, "She use to be as thin as a stick, I think she might have starved herself. Only not for a boy or Sasuke, she did it because she forgot to eat, at least that's what she told me. Apparently that is a habit of hers, she gets caught up in her work and totally forgets to eat and all that. Sasuke would sometimes have to remind her," she said, remembering the few times Evelyn would zone out painting. That girl could sit and paint for hours, she would never admit it aloud, but Evelyn made beautiful pictures. She loved landscape, especially winter landscapes. She went through white, grey, black, and blue paint so quickly, however you could hardly argue with the results.

Arriving at the gates, Naruto and Sakura pushed open the gates and entered the Uchiha compound, it didn't take long to reach Sasuke's house. Opening the door, Naruto yelled out a greeting before taking off his shoes along with the others. Running through the house he paused outside of Sasuke's door, inside he could hear Evelyn and the sound of babble. He guessed that meant the babies were up and visiting with Sasuke now. Opening the door quietly he put on his best smile as he walked over to Evelyn. "Yo Evie!" he cried happily.

Finding she wasn't alone, he gave a small wave to Itachi and Jugo, Evelyn was sitting on the bed watching the twins pat at Sasuke. Smiling she picked up Kaname and Sousuke and made her way to him, "Naruto, you're here early, I thought you had a mission today? You said you would be coming over later today," she said curious.

Scowling, he pouted, "Granny gave away my mission, so I thought we could all come over early, I went and got everyone. He said pointing out the door, they probably would all head toward the living area, at least Shikamaru would probably usher them toward there. Hearing footsteps they were joined by Sakura who gave a smile, "I'm here for Sasuke's checkup," she said making her way in to the room. Nodding, Evelyn watched Sakura go to work for a couple of minutes before turning back to Naruto.

"Well, I'm ready when you are!" she said.

Smiling he led her out the door, leaving the room with Itachi behind her, Evelyn tried to think of something to tell the other about him. Itachi didn't want his tale to be known, so she had to think of something to make others so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him. Sighing, she racked her head before Shikamaru's voice was heard, "Also if you see Itachi and Kisame around don't worry, that Goddess Evelyn speaks of gave her full control over them. The necklaces around their necks give her full control. The only time they attack is when something is a threat to her," he explained. Feeling a wave of relief sweep through her, Evelyn smiled, if there was one person you could always count on, it was Shikamaru!

Stepping out into the living area, right behind Naruto, Evelyn finally saw them all. They were as magnificent as they were in the manga. She felt a stab that Neji wasn't there though, he was a favorite of hers, but they were all hear. Feeling all their eyes stared back, she gave him an awkward smiled. She couldn't really wave with two babies in her arms, turning back she handed them over to Itachi and turned back. Giving them a quick bow, Evelyn flashed an even better smile at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she said politely.

A silence went around the room for a few minutes, finally it was broken by Ino who came up to her with calculating eyes. She walked around her a couple of time and even fingered her hair before finally settling back in front of her. Waiting, Evelyn frowned, she was wondering what Ino was doing, she had an idea though, probably comparing them. Hands down Ino would win, she had a nice body, gorgeous blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a pretty face. She was a knock out, if she had been more serious with her studies rather than Sasuke, Evelyn had no doubt that Ino could have had Sasuke for herself. At least that's what she thought, Sasuke liked her because she wasn't all over him.

Crossing her arms, Ino sighed, "You're not bad-looking, damn it!" she said stomping away.

Frowning, Evelyn look at Naruto for help, all he gave her was a shrug, "Um thanks, I think," she muttered unsure.

Standing up from his seat, Shikamaru walked forward and waved his hand lazily at her, "Everyone, meet Evelyn Knight, she's with the moody bastard. Don't know how she did it and don't really care. I would introduce everyone Evelyn, but well you already know everyone so it would be a waste of my time. Now, introductions are over so have at it," he said walking back to his seat and fell into it. Standing in silence once more, this time it was Chouji who broke the silence, smiling he walked up to her.

Holding out his hand, he shook her, "If Shikamaru says you're okay, then you're okay. Besides I don't really care about Sasuke. We might have gone to school together, but other than that I have nothing to do with him," he said getting straight to the point. Smiling back at him she nodded, he figured as much, after all it wasn't as if he and Sasuke were best friends. They were just classmates that never had much to do with each other.

Once Chouji was done it was like the dam broke, everyone gave her their greetings and they began to relax in front of her. Looking around the house Kiba frowned, "We were going to help you clean, but it seemed Naruto was right. You are a clean freak!" he said stunned. This house was cleaner than his own, hell, cleaner than Hinata's house.

Scratching her cheek, Evelyn shrugged, "Sorry, I don't like it when things are dirty and untidy, it makes me feel claustrophobic. However, thank you very much for the though, in fact to thank you I made something for you. After all you came all the way out here so I should at least treat you to something. At least that is if the first is being a good boy!" she said whispering the last part to herself. She had to leave the first with the food because the twins woke up, she really hoped he was sticking to his snicker doodles. If not he was about to get ground in front of the rookies, who are young enough to be his great, great, great grandkids.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto charging past everyone straight to the kitchen.

Watching him leave with the others, Ten-Ten looked at her seriously, "Do you much drugs in his food to make him like it so much?! He's practically been drooling the whole way over! Going on and on, do spill, you put drugs in his food don't you!" she said ending amused.

Sighing Evelyn shook her head, "At this point I'm starting to think that too. He acts like I'm a freaking top chef, I just mix the ingredients together and people like it. Anyway, ignore the blond goofball, would you like something. I've made stuff that comes from my world, I figure you could try something you've never seen. You don't have to though, I understand new food isn't as appetizing to some," she said smiling. Turning around she lead them away with Itachi by her side, they both could feel their eyes burning into their backs.

Leading them to the kitchen, Evelyn took a seat and played with the babies while they all spoke in whispers, most likely discussing her. Itachi left as soon as he could, she guessed even he had his staring limits. Which was strange considering who handsome he was, he had to have girls staring at him twenty-four seven. Oh well, she had no issues being alone, she had the babies and Naruto. She would also list Hashirama, but he was nowhere to be found, he like completely disappeared. He disappeared with over three dozen snicker doodles too. He was one weird hokage, pulling herself from her thoughts, Evelyn looked over when Shikamaru seated himself next to her. He had no food unlike the other who was gazing in curiosity while Naruto proudly explained it to them like a big shot. "Not hungry?" she asked.

Sighing, he shook his head, "No offense," he said lightly.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, "None taken, so how have things gone?" she asked him happily. It had been awhile since she saw him. Shikamaru was really one for visits and she bet anything he wasn't one for crying babies as well. Not that she blamed him, even she got annoyed with the twins constant crying. It just never seems to end, one starts up and as soon as the other finishes.

Shrugging, he frowned, "Slowly moving toward a hopeful future, also been studying up on a bunch of stuff. Naruto, he's strong and has a great chance to be Hokage, but he has the brain power of a fish. Hashirama lucked out by having a brother as smart as Tobirama, Naruto doesn't have that so I will be his adviser. He needs someone in his corner and I'm just so willing to be that person," he said ending with a slight smile.

Nodding, Evelyn gave a small sigh, she was glad to hear that.

Sitting in silence, Shikamaru began to frown, "I'm worried about something though, part of the reason why I've come here. Is Obito or Tobi, up to something, it seems too easy. I'm worried we missed something and it hasn't ended yet. I know Naruto said you're not up for spoilers, but did we miss something?" he asked worried. Looking over, Evelyn could see circles under his eyes. His eyes even more sleepy than usual, he was definitely losing some sleep over these worries of his. However, not matter how much she wanted to help she couldn't, this world was going differently from the other. She could only give them details to look out for, not exactly what to look out for.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't, I was able to give you details too look out for because it was the endgame for both Uchiha's. However, I can't give you anything else. This world is different, in the other world Madara came back to life. He made Obito use the same jutsu as Nagato, right now he's fighting everyone for the tail beast. Meanwhile Obito is dying, also he sort of reformed near the end because of Naruto and you all. Naruto and you guys made him look inside of himself, he was touched by how you all banded together. It made him realize how he never really got rid of his real dream. He simply buried it under a mountain of hate," she told him quietly.

Nodding, Shikamaru leaned back, "I guess we can only be prepared then," he said.

Giving him an apologetic look, she sighed, "Sorry, I can look and see if there's anything, but to be honest I really don't think I'll find anything. The only thing those two planned was that whole eternal dream land. For that they needed that statue thing and all the tailed beast, but that's all taken care of correct? Or did any of that disappear?" she asked.

Frowning, he shook his head, the tail beast had been returned to their villages only this time allowed to be free without a human host. Everyone was going to try to get along with all of them, hopefully it would work, aside from that, the Hokage's sealed the statue. So everything they needed was gone or at least going to be next to impossible for them to get them back. He was just being nervous, he had nothing to worry about it was just him trying to over complicate things. Something he didn't do. Opening up his eyes when a chair pull out, Shikamaru frowned when Ino sat across Evelyn. Seeing the grin on the blond he let out a warning, "Ino!" he said, only to get waved off by the blond in question.

"Oh shove off Shikamaru, I'm playing nice I just have a few questions for our visitor from the other world!" she said grinning. One that got Shikamaru and Evelyn both suspicious, eyeing her cautiously, Evelyn picked up Kaname when he began to whimper. Rubbing his back soothingly, she waited for Ino to begin or do whatever it was she was going to do. Leaning forward Ino grinned, "Okay now dish, Sasuke, is he as good in bed as he is on the battlefield? Is he everything I and many other girls imagine?" she asked excited. Looking at her shocked, Evelyn opened and closed her mouth for a couple of minutes unsure what to say. Ino didn't stop there though, "Also is he big?" she asked grinning excitedly.

Flushing bright red, Evelyn looked away, "Um yeah I'm not going to answer that," she said.

Grinning even broader, which Evelyn did think was possible, Ino leaned forward, "That big huh, I guess the Uchiha really are blessed!" she said sniggering.

Looking down embarrassed, Evelyn jumped when a clatter was hear, looking up she found Sakura thrusting Ino back into her seat with a pissed off expression. Glaring at her blond friend, Sakura began, "They're personal affairs are of no concern of yours Ino-pig!" she scolded. She also looked a bit embarrassed by the topic, looking up Evelyn was happy to see Hinata shared her blush, she was the only one though. Naruto looked confused, almost as if he was trying to figure out what Ino was talking about. The rest of the boys, besides Shikamaru and Shino, look a little interested but said nothing. Meanwhile Ten-ten was listening in on their talk with a neutral expression.

"Oh come on, you have to be curious and I like to think we get something after fighting over a boy who ultimately was lost to both of us. Beside it's not embarrassing to ask, we all know she did it with him, how else did she give birth to two little boys who look like him?!" she cried pointing to the twins who babbled at her. "Who, by the way, are the cutest things every!" she said smiling at the little babies.

"Thanks," said Evelyn awkwardly.

Ino's adoring look quickly morph back to her business look, "Now dish is he good in bed, how big is he, and what kind of romantic is he?" she demanded.

Letting her head bang against the table, Evelyn picked herself back up and frowned, "If I didn't share that with La'Oshiaa then there is no way I'm sharing it with you! Why do you even care?!" she cried exasperated. Seriously what could they possibly gain from know how Sasuke was and that other thing. Also even if she would dish she didn't know if it was big or not, she had never seen another! As for how he was, that was between her and him, Ino didn't need to know me made her melt with each touch. How when he kissed her if felt like she was trying to quench a thirst that only he could satisfy. He made her tingle all the way to her soul that was none of Ino's business, or La'Oshiaa!

Giving a loud groan, Ino sat back, "Fine, but at least tell me what he's like as a boyfriend! That isn't embarrassing right, so at least give me the details on that," she said annoyed.

Before Evelyn could answer, Kiba was at Ino's side, "We all want to know that, what exactly did that guy do, to make you have his baby? I mean I've gone to school with him, besides his pretty face he doesn't have much to offer!" he cried.

Appearing almost out of the shadows, Shino got close to Kiba, "That is none of our concern, it is her business. Her and Sasuke's relationshi-" he started only to get cut off.

Shoving him away, Kiba grimaced, "Shut up, we want to know!" he cried.

"You really shouldn't cut off people Kiba, it's very rude," she said frowning at him. Why everyone always cut him off, they always forgot him as well? She always felt so bad for the quiet ninja he was always on the outside of his friends. It only seemed to increase with his age, soon he would be just like his dad. Totally forgotten about!

Waving her off, Kiba grinned, "Ignore him, he's use to it. Now tell me what's that stiff like, is it funny, out of character, or is he still a jerk?" he asked eagerly.

Sighing, Evelyn sat back, "I hate to disappoint, but he's rather boring. I mean we weren't normal usually we just hung around the house and did nothing. I mean he did give me little acts of affection, but he was mostly overbearing and obsessive, he was always on my tail. I mean he had little romantic acts, but not many," she said shrugging.

"That's all!" yelled Ino annoyed.

Stepping forward, Ten-Ten smiled, "This is Sasuke we're talking about what would you expect, flower and chocolate. Besides his overbearing and obsessive nature could be considered romantic. I mean if you look at it right, in Sasuke's mind he's lost everyone he's ever loved. So him being all over her and controlling, is his romance. He doesn't want to lose her no matter what," said Ten-Ten. It was sort of what she saw, after all he would know loss pretty well. So the fact that he acted the way he did with her was because he was afraid to lose yet another loved one.

"I guess," Ino muttered.

Clearing her throat, Sakura grabbed everyone's attention, "Speaking of Sasuke I got some news on him. He's still fine and he should wake up, but it's like something took his mind away and I don't really know how to explain it. He's functioning just fine, but he gives you no response," she announced to them.

Sitting back, Evelyn stayed quiet when everyone began to break off and talk, she was letting herself get lost in her thoughts. Sasuke wasn't responsive and he had the ability to wake up, but something was stopping him from coming back. That made sense because she had really felt anything from him. He was blank to her, she got faint signals from him but that was about all she got from Sasuke, little beeps. Could it be Obito and Madara somehow made a poison that would have made Naruto basically leave his body? If that was the case then how to reach him and pull him back.

It have her an idea.

* * *

Sitting by Sasuke's side, Evelyn waited for Itachi, Hashirama, and Tobirama's response to her idea on how to bring back Sasuke. It was a theory, but it could work. She had a direct link to Sasuke, she just didn't have an idea on how to go about it. If anyone would, it would be these three, they were all genius in their own rights. "What you say makes sense, if he's basically been spirited away then you should be able to bring him back. The Goddess gave the two of you a connection. A bridge between you two," mused Tobirama.

Nodding in agreement, Itachi went to Sasuke's side, "True, but how do we make it were she can cross the bridge to find him. I, personally don't know of any jutsu's that can allow this," said Itachi puzzled. They finally had a good idea, but how to execute it would be a major challenge. How did you pull someone's spirit out and keep them alive while they went off searching, any jutsu like that would kill her. In return the world around them would be destroyed and they couldn't allow that to happen.

Smiling, Hashirama chuckled, "Just put her into a trance, trap her in her mind, but make it where she can escape when she needs to! The connection to Sasuke will be within her, she just has to find it and call him to her. You can use your eyes," said Hashirama brightly.

Blinking surprised, Itachi gave a small smile, "I had not thought of that," he said.

Frowning, Evelyn held up the necklace that protected her, "It's good, but it would make me have to take this off. Then it would make me vulnerable," she said worried.

Nodding Tobirama sighed, "We'll just have to move you and him to a remote location and have you guarded while you attempt to bring him back. It's best that you leave this world as soon as you can so it can go back to being safe. If you have an accident and die it would be the end of our world. That can't be allowed," he said.

Nodding, Evelyn still held a frown, "There's also the babies, it's not like anyone else can feed them," she grimaced. If she had a certain item then the babies wouldn't be a problem, she would be able to store breast milk easily. Ugh, she really hated talking about this stuff, it may be normal and natural but it still felt way too weird to her. Especially when she talked about it with guys around, it just felt way weird. She knew it wasn't something to be embarrassed about, but she still was.

Frowning, Hashirama shrugged, "There are wet nurses," he said.

Sighing Evelyn nodded, it would have to be done, they had to get Sasuke to wake up and get back home once more. She couldn't stay here any longer and put this world in danger, so she would have to suck it up and deal with it. Besides, she needed to get over this stupid embarrassment of hers, this was all natural and nothing more. "We should begin setting things up, Hashirama go talk to Tsunade. Evelyn you should begin to write down your children's schedule so that whoever is taking care of them will know what to do. As for you Itachi, prep yourself, since you'll be the one who will be putting her under," order Tobirama taking charge.

Nodding everyone went their separate ways, leaving Evelyn with Sasuke. Looking down at him she smiled and gave him a kiss, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll have you up before know it and you'll finally get to meet Kaname and Sousuke. They don't do much right now, but they're the spitting image of their daddy. You may have missed the first few weeks, but I promise you won't miss anything else. I'll make sure of it," she said smiling at him.

* * *

They brought her to a windowless room, Sasuke was already set up inside and there was a bed next to him for her. There would be guards inside and out and Shizune, Sakura, and Ino would also rotate in shifts just in case anything happen with her. They were putting so much into this she was actually starting to get nervous. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard she was sure she was going to throw up. She felt ready to throw up, man she hated being nervous, it was never any fun. Feeling Itachi's calming touch on her shoulder, Evelyn took a deep breath and made her way over to the bed.

Sitting on it, she settled herself and laid back as Shizune connected her up to a heart monitor, "Alright, you're ready" she said giving Evelyn a reassuring smile. Giving her an awkward smile back, Evelyn sat back and waited for Itachi. Stepping forward he gazed at her before slipping off the necklace, charging his chakra to his eyes he began.

To Evelyn it was instant, one moment she was looking at Itachi and the next she was lying in the middle of a frosty forest. Snow laid all around her but it wasn't cold. There was also doors everywhere, all though the forest she could see doors in different styles and colors. "What is this?" she questioned confused, she didn't really know what to expect but it wasn't this.

Hearing footsteps she looked over to see Itachi, "Itachi?" she questioned.

Frowning he held out a hand for her to grasp, "I'm not actually here, think of this as me using my eyes to torture others. I wasn't actually there, but I was to them. I'm going to be your guide during all this. Now to answer your question from before, this is your mind or at least how you portray it and see it. Somewhere in here is your connection to Sasuke, once we find it we can pull him back and hopefully he'll wake up," he explained while pulling her up.

Nodding, Evelyn dusted off the snow from her clothes and looked out, "So my mind is a snowy forest, a pretty snowy forest, but a snowy forest. Oh well, it certainly isn't any upside down buildings like Ichigo, but it'll do!" she said looking out. "So now what? Do we go door to door, because that may take like a life time or two," she said gazing out. The forest was large and went in all directions with so many doors.

Smiling, Itachi patted her shoulder, "This world response to you, think of Sasuke and the doors will come, but only you will know where Sasuke and your connection is. So think of him and try to sense him, once you get a lock on him hopefully faith will go from there," he said.

Nodding Evelyn looked out determined, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let her mind fill with Sasuke. Their first kiss, all those moments in school, her getting angry with him for thinking of leaving her, their first time together and all the ones after. Then the night before the trail happen, that night had been wonderful. Opening her eyes back up she found doors surrounding her and Itachi all of them swelling with her feelings for Sasuke.

It was time to make her happy ending!

* * *

**If your up to it tell me your thoughts!**


	64. Sixty Four

**Okay, hello this is the last installment of 'The Wrong Uchiha'! I'm so happy to finally come to the end, this is the first story I've ever finished, so please enjoy this and it's like super long. It was I think eighteen pages. Anyway, as soon as I fix up this story the best I can I shall began part two aka the squeal 'The Right Uchiha'. In the mean time, if your interested in another story of mine dealing with Naruto, check out 'The Forgotten Wife', it was created by me and a friend Minami and you might find it interesting. It's about Mr. Madara before he went evil psycho.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Door after door, yet she still couldn't find him. Or at least find the connection, she found plenty of Sasuke! Sometimes she had to slam a door shut before Itachi could see it and then she was reminded by said Uchiha that he wasn't connected to the real Itachi. She then had to remind him again that no matter what, it was still embarrassing. Frowning as they dismissed the last door, Evelyn and Itachi were left all alone. "All the doors connected to Sasuke are gone, so um, what now?" she asked looking over at Itachi.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Not really sure, I mean I was as sure as you that his connection would be within you memories of him. I guess it's not going to be that easy," he said.

Frowning, Evelyn sighed herself, "Of course it isn't, when is it every easy. I swear me and Sasuke get more crap than any other magical couple I know. At least crap that we don't cause ourselves. Thanks to years of Shojo manga and romance in books, I've learned if you don't want unnecessary chaos and a whirlwind of upsetting emotions you need to be honest. Plus it helps when your boyfriend can read you like a book. I also surprisingly didn't care about him being much more gorgeous than I am. Usually that's what gets a lot of girls when they date a hot guy, they think they can't be with them. I never really felt that," she said frowning.

She knew he was way prettier, but it never got to her. Not even when she heard other girls bash her, talking about how she was a five at best and Sasuke was an eleven on a one out of ten scale. "Perhaps look for the connections in your memories of Naruto. It deals with him and it's possible the Goddess hid the connection in your love for Naruto," said Itachi.

Nodding, Evelyn closed her eyes and concentrated on Naruto, hearing the familiar shuffle as doors made themselves known she opened her eyes to be surprised. In front of her was a single door. It was tall and wide, the door was the same shade of orange as Naruto's jacket and on the door was the same swirl symbol on his jacket. Opening up she walked in and found herself in a wide space of wide with more doors. They were in the same colors only with labels, each read something, 'Fanfic Ideas' 'Naruto Info' 'Character Info' 'Favorite Characters' 'Uchiha and Senju Info', and 'Crossover Fanfic Ideas'. "Well at least it's well-organized," she mused aloud when Itachi joined her.

Nodding, he made his way over to Character's with her, walking in they found more doors only they were all personalize and color schemed to fit the character. Itachi's was black with a cloud sticker, the Uchiha crest, and peace sticker. Next to his was Sasuke's, it was navy blue with the Uchiha crest and many more symbols. There were references to everything he was once and now loyal too. Opening up Sasuke's door she was flooded with his images and clips of him on the show and in the manga. Walking through the chaos, Evelyn searched for their connection yet found nothing once more. Feeling crestfallen, she slunk out and headed toward the other doors just in case and still found nothing but dead ends.

Once back out in the forest, Evelyn slammed the door tearfully and let it disappeared, this was so frustrating, sitting on the floor she buried her face in her knees. "This is hopeless! I have no idea where our connection would be! I hate this, it should be easy right. If I really love him like I say I do it should be so easy. Maybe we aren't meant to be, maybe I chose to love him because I knew it would fail and I secretly want to be miserable!" she cried tearing falling freely. All around her the forest grew dark as storm clouds filled the sky above rumbling loudly, there was a time that would have scared her.

Watching her sadly, Itachi went to say something only to find his voice was silenced, he was also feeling a tingling in his fingers. Looking down he found himself disappearing, "What's happening?" he said confused. He shouldn't be leaving till he helped her find the connection, he was the trigger for her to get out of her mind. Yet, his voice would not reach her and he was disappearing fast. Sobbing, Evelyn blocked out the world around her, she didn't hear the rain or the thunder and didn't notice she was alone.

An hour she cried and stayed oblivious to the world around her, her world though, began to act without her. Unknown to her, two figures began to make her way toward her filling her world with light and spring. Everywhere they stepped winter melted into spring and the sky rippled pushing away the storm leaving only sunshine and a cool breeze. Once in front of the crying girl, both paused in front of her and waited. Sobbing till she spent her last tears, sitting up Evelyn wished she had a handkerchief. She really needed to blow her nose, she also needed another to wipe away all her tears, her face was sticky from them. Something she didn't really get. Feeling a hand on her head, Evelyn sighed ready to apologize to Itachi only to freeze in spot at what she found.

In front of her was a man she hadn't seen in years, "Daddy?!" she said unsure.

* * *

Evelyn was crying.

Wiping away her tears Sakura frowned, Evelyn was sort of showing them signs as she rooted around her head. She would blush and her facial expressions would change as well, but this was the biggest reaction she had given yet. "Remind me never to look in my head," she mused aloud looking over both her and Sasuke's vitals. They were both completely normal and it was going good. Three days had passed since Evelyn dived into her head to bring Sasuke back to the world of the living.

Pulling away from the two, Sakura made her way over to her little station and seated herself quietly as she looked over Sasuke's past results. He wasn't basically staying in a steady line, no increase or decrease, that was good but she wish it could be better. After all Sasuke had two little boys to meet. Two fussy little boys who were crying their eyes out for their mommy, it was as cute as it was annoying. Those two knew mommy was gone, she was gone and they wanted her back. They actually cried themselves horse, despite Jugo's attempts to calm them.

The poor giant was in over his head, he actually got pitied by the rookie mother's, her mother included. That had been bad, all those mothers around babies, it began their story swapping with all the other. Sakura would never get why her mother would go around telling embarrassing story about her. Surely her mother had been a teenager once, yet the thoughts of what's embarrassing for a teen didn't cross her mother's mind. It annoyed her to no end!

Letting her nostrils flare with her annoyance, Sakura jumped when a knock was heard from the door. Jumping up, Sakura rushed to the door and undid all the locks before finally cracking the door open only to jump with the cried of infants invaded her eardrums. Pulling it open all the way she found the first Hokage, Harshirama Senju, with Sasuke's kids in his arms. Well he was in trouble the moment Evelyn opened her eyes, he was forbidden to touch Evie's precious babies. "You're going to be in trouble," she cried over the wailing.

Grimacing, he walked in and took them straight over to Evelyn, setting one twin on either side of Evelyn he stood back and gave out a sigh of relief when the crying lower. Shoving a finger in his ear he sighed, "I don't care, I just had to stop their crying. Surely being near their momma while she's asleep will be good enough!" he said grateful as their cries lowered. They lowered in volumes till they were nothing but sniffles and hiccups. "At last, relief!" he cried.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed, "Who knew babies could get so attached to their mother, I mean it's been what a couple of weeks now," she said actually surprised. She didn't think babies really noticed anything in their first weeks of life. That or Sasuke's kids were just super aware for babies, which wouldn't surprise her. This was Sasuke they were talking about.

Shrugging he sat down in a chair, "I don't know, usually boys are attached to their mothers. My son couldn't be separated from Mito for nothing, he would actually try to kick me out of bed so he could sleep with his momma. It never crossed his mind that we could have all three shared the bed, nope I would always wake up because I would fall to floor. Luckily my daughter was nice and would let daddy sleep with her!" he said smiling.

Nodding absent-mindedly, Sakura stood at Evelyn's side and watched the babies, they were clutching her clothes the best their hands would allow them. They were really attached to her, seeing how much, kind of gave her a little pang. She wondered if it was nice to be a mom?!

* * *

Staring up, Evelyn wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her because there was no way that her father could be here. Ethan Knight died so many years ago, he should be locked away in the deepest parts of her mind. Even with all the years, his death affected her. Biting her lip, Evelyn didn't question it too much however, she hadn't seen him in forever. He looked just the same as he did before he died. Layer auburn hair framed his face and he had a stubble of a beard, he hadn't had the time to shave, his brown eyes twinkled and reminded her of her own. He was even dressed the same, dark blue jeans and a white undershirt, with a black and grey plaid button up over shirt left open. "Daddy?" she muttered confused.

Giving her a smiled, Ethan rested his hand on top of her head, "I have to say it's a bit weird to see you without long hair, but he was right, you're still pretty cute!" he said amused.

Tears filled her eyes, "Daddy?" she cried.

Chuckling he nodded and held out his arms, "Come on, everything is alright," he said letting her rush into his arms. "You were always such a cry baby! You would think that you would have stopped some since getting your own little babies. Oh well I find it to be one of your cuter charms!" he said nonchalantly.

"She does look her cutest when she tearful, it makes me wonder if I have issues cause that face always gives me urges," said a voice cutting in.

Pulling away from her dad, Evelyn looked around him to see Sasuke, "Seriously, don't you have enough common sense to not say stuff like that in front of her father. I'm still pretending she went down to the cabbage patch and pulled out little boys," he said frowning.

Shrugging Sasuke walked up to her, "Whatever you day old man, but in the end she still gave birth to them because we had sex," he said bluntly.

Looking at him, Ethan glared, "Seriously, I'm her father and that's how you want me to remember you!" he said annoyed.

Rolling his eye, Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah, we're made up of her mind and not actually real so I think it's okay if I act this way. Now let's stop wasting time, I'll go first. We were made to help, so let's help her with what we can clear up for her," said Sasuke grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him. Leading her away from her Dad, Sasuke walked with Evelyn saying nothing at first. They just walked through the changing forest, everywhere winter still stayed melted with one look from Sasuke. Her world was beautiful in both winter and spring, it was so green and had suck beautiful bright flowers.

She didn't say anything either, she was happy to just be with him like this, even if he was nothing but her memories of him apparently. Squeezing his hand, Evelyn gave a sigh of relief before hugging him, "Sasuke I've missed you so much, I know you're actually there, but it just isn't the same. I also want you to meet Sousuke and Kaname, I don't know why but momma sort of missed the gender and the second baby," she said shrugging.

Smirking, Sasuke gave her head a slight poke, "I'm not actually him, I'm simply an image of him you created. It's the same with your dad sorry to spoil it for you, but you needed to know as for the babies, yeah that's going to be a shocker," he said giving her a gentle smile.

Reaching up, Evelyn stroked his cheek, "I really miss you," she said quietly.

Nodding, he sighed, "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here to help. You're looking at this all wrong, the connection between us isn't me. It's what we share Evelyn, what made us possible to stay together?" he asked her grabbing her hands.

Frowning, Evelyn nodded, "The twins, our babies, well they are the reason we can be together. So, what, is our connection in my memories of them. Or is it the twins themselves who can wake you up, because I have them visit you every day and they haven't done anything for you. I mean even when they slobber on you there is no reaction. So how are they the connection? I mean I won't want to be self-center, but I should be the connection. They didn't exist up till now, and you've never met them at least not face to face," she said confused. Yes they were the reason they were allowed to be together, but her and Sasuke loving each other connected them. At least that's what she had assumed.

Shrugging, he frowned, "You're looking for our connection, the biggest connection parents can have between each other is through children. Even if we were to divorcé, break up, or whatever, we would still be connected through the twins. So I figure that is the connection you need to look at. The strongest, our love is strong but our connection with them is even bigger than that. You know I love you more than anything, but even you have to admit their even more precious than each other. Now I told you what to look at, now your dad will tell you how to go about it. I just had the what, he has the how," he said smiling.

Nodding, Evelyn sighed, "Thank you," she said.

Nodding back, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a gentle look, "I know you'll figure this out, but there isn't any pressure. Even if you can't find a way Sakura and Tsunade are sure to find one," he said laying a hand on her head. "You don't have to kill yourself saving me, the me on the outside would never forgive myself if I knew I put you through hell because I couldn't wake up. So don't get so frustrated, remember, if life was easy there wouldn't be happiness, sadness, angry, tranquility, hate, or love. So when you don't get it right, don't stress yourself out, just sit back and examine what you've done so far," said Sasuke. Smiling at him, Evelyn moved up on her tippy toes and met Sasuke in a kiss only to have him melt away during the middle of it. Stumbling forward she gave a smile, well at least she finally knew how Piper felt in Charmed, every time Leo orbed out!

No sooner did Sasuke leave, did her father appear giving him a smile she walked up to him, it was so weird and so nice to see him. He looked just like he did before he got sick, so full of life with cheer and laughter dancing in his eyes. This was how she wanted to remember her father, the man who loved his family and was always ready to play. "Daddy, you don't know how much I've missed you!" she said tears coming up again.

Smiling at her, he pulled her in and squeezed her tight, he smelled like persimmons and the outdoors just like the good old day. "It's nice to be with you my little doodle bop, I've missed you even if I'm just a figment of your imagination," he said pulling away petting her hair.

Giving him a sad smile she nodded, "I'm sorry I don't think of you like I use too, I just couldn't take the sadness anymore," she muttered apologetically.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "No need to apologize, you couldn't deal with it so you buried it and when you're ready I hope it won't hurt you like in the beginning," he said smoothing her hair down. Just as she remember, completely understanding, of course he was supposed to be what she remembered about her dad. That made her a little sad, he wasn't the real thing, but he was close enough so she wouldn't complain. "Now, Sasuke told you the strongest connection you two hold correct?" asked Ethan getting down to business.

"Our children," she told him.

Smiling Ethan nodded, "Yes, children are the strongest bond two can hold, no matter what happens, should your love die or one of you actually die you'll forever be known as parents. No matter what happens you will always share that title someone. Now I'm going to tell you how to locate that bond you and him share. You've looked at it all wrong, you've been searching for something in your memories when you shouldn't be doing that. A bond between two people, while it can be see it isn't really tangible! It can't really be seen or touch, well seeing can be argued while it's nothing real, you can see love two people hold for each other. So think of that, search for him with your heart not your head, you won't find him that way because your connection isn't something that can be seen. At least, oh you know what I mean, it can but it can't. The twins are your connection, but the love that made them can't be seen. Please tell me daddy explained it to you," he said getting frustrated with himself.

Smiling, Evelyn nodded, "Thanks daddy, I get it and I think I know what to do now," she said feeling herself fading out. Closing her eyes she could feel herself lifting out of her mind and when she opened them again she found Sakura and Hashirama's face above her. Blinking a couple of times she stared at them before feeling something wiggle next to her, "What's that?" she asked sitting up to see the babies.

Looking guilty and nervous, Hashirama looked away before she could make eye contact, "You brought them? I guess I forgive you this time since I kind of need them," she said picking up the twins before kicking off her covers. "So how long was I out?" she asked Sakura swinging her legs over the bed. She still had the feeling in her leg and she was just feeling that almost light tingle in her body you got when you hadn't stretched in forever.

Coming around, Sakura frowned, "Not long, three days, so was that enough time to find what you needed, I mean Sasuke isn't awake," she said walking over to Sasuke to check to find anything different in him. She found nothing, he was still fast asleep with no sigh that he would be waking up. Did that mean Evelyn failed, Sakura wouldn't guess that considering how content she looked, if Evelyn didn't know or didn't have a chance she would be upset?

Letting Hashirama help steady her when she slipped off, Evelyn nodded, "Yes I do, I found out exactly how to wake him up, well more like a working theory, but I certain it will work. After all I was advised by two people I trust most in the world!" she said walking over to him. Placing the babies in his arms, Evelyn made sure they were safe in his arms before she began. Laying her hand over his heart, she took a deep breath and searched for Sasuke. Something she hadn't notice till now was how she felt something faint from him when he held the babies. It was a tiny dot, but it was something. Smiling as she clutched that, Evelyn poured herself into that tiny spot, all her hopes, fears, love, angry, happiness, and everything else she felt. She left out nothing and soon she could feel it echoing back, she could feel herself through him.

Smiling the echo got strong before soon he broke through, it was weak at first but it was growing stronger and stronger. Confusion, realization, confusion again, content and pride than his love came rushing through, smiling Evelyn opened her eyes and looked down to see Sasuke staring back into her eye. "Good morning daddy!" she said happily.

Meanwhile on the outside of this meeting, Hashirama and Sakura were blind, after a few minutes of whatever Evelyn was doing a glow began to ripple off the two. It was growing larger and brighter by each second before the warm glow blinded them and enveloped them. Shielding her eyes, Sakura had to wait five minutes before it finally subsided, looking at the bed she was struck speechless when Sasuke sat up wide awake.

"Well that's one for the history books!" said Hashirama smiling.

* * *

It was something to get use too, being in his old home. Also being a dad to two twin boys, he had been mentally preparing himself for a little girl and now he had two baby boys. Shrugging on some clothes he watched Evelyn as she dressed Sousuke and Kaname. She found some old baby clothes that use to be his and Itachi's. Sousuke was in a dark blue onesies completed with a hood that had wolf ears and there was even a tail, the Uchiha symbol on the back. Kaname was dressed in one similar to Sousuke's, only it was lighter blue, almost a grey-blue.

Evelyn already seemed to be an expert with them, she moved and handled them with a certain confidence he had not gain. He was a bit afraid of them, they were so tiny, if he dropped them he could give them some real damage. Sitting down on the bed once he was done with his shirt he sighed, the drug was still in his system making him sluggish. Tsunade said she wasn't certain when it would fade. He was finally awake and wouldn't go back to sleep because of Evelyn, but the drug was still there. Rubbing his face tiredly, Sasuke looked over when Evelyn sat down next to him, "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Staring at her, he gave her a small shrug, "About the same, how are you feeling? You went through childbirth alone, to make things worst it was for twins! I'm sorry I was so late, I wanted to get there sooner and be there for their birth. Although when I was coming I thought I was coming to save two girls," he said frowning at the babies in the bassinet.

Looking at him between then the twins, Evelyn frowned, "Are you unhappy they were born first?" she asked worried.

Looking at her startled, Sasuke shook his head, "No, I didn't mean anything like that, I'm just saying I thought I was coming to save you and Yume. Not you, Sousuke, and Kaname, I'm actually a little relieved it was the twins first, the girls. They were happy, but Yume felt she didn't fit in, I've been worried about that. Me being from another world, it will put pressure on them to be normal. They'll have to try to fit in. I'm guessing you haven't told me yet, but did you somehow work something out to let the children come and go?" he asked curious.

Smiling, Evelyn nodded, "Somewhat, I still have to work it out with the goddess, but hopefully she'll come around to it. She is a lot more lenient than the God. You have permission to return to your world with the children when they get old enough. So Sousuke and Kaname, along with our other babies all have another place to call home," she told him.

Chuckling, he nodded, "Should have known you would take care of that!" he said amused.

Flashing him a peace sign, Evelyn beamed at him, "Nothing will bother my babies if I can stop it, I will help my babies no matter what!" she said happily. She loved her babies and even if she wasn't strong like papa, she would do her best to make sure her kids got the best! It was her duty as a mother to help her kids live good and healthy lives. The children being from two different worlds could affect their mental health, so to be a good momma she had to remedy that. How to do that? Make it where they could go to a world where their normal, when they were old enough she would even let them choose where to live. All she would like in return is they visit often and when or if they had kids, to bring them over.

Giving her a small smile, Sasuke patted Evelyn's head, "Good job momma!" he said.

Nodding, Evelyn beamed at that, "It was only done thanks to Hashirama and Tobirama, so make sure to pay your respect alright! Now is there anything of yours you wish to bring with you, anything of yours that you can still use or wish to pass down to the boys?" she asked him. Itachi had already gotten some of his old things and she got all their old baby things, she figure the boys she have Uchiha baby things just like dad and Uncle Itachi. Not to mention it would probably be next to impossible to find play kunai for them, she could probably make some but why make when you can just use something that's already been made.

Helping Sasuke up, Evelyn went over to the babies and grabbed the handle of the bassinet and lifted them up before collapsing the frame of the bassinet. "Where did you find that?" he asked curious. It housed the babies perfectly and as far as he knew his parents weren't going to have twins at any time. Not unless they were going to have a baby without his knowledge.

Frowning, Evelyn looked over, "Tsunade took us to where all the Uchiha possessions that had the clan's symbol on it was stored. The Third had it all stored for you and no one got rid of it, me and Itachi found a lot of things for the twins and the future kids. He said, if I didn't mind he would like to see his niece and nephew were the symbol. In fact, we practically cleared out the storage house and had the goddess send most of the stuff home. Itachi said we might as well put it to use. I guess someone had twins because I found this," said Evelyn.

Nodding, Sasuke smiled, "I would have never guessed brother would want that, I know he loved the clan, but that actually surprises me," he said. Itachi loved him, mother, and father, but he was not a fan of the clan loyalty, well actually he didn't know how to explain it. Itachi had loyalty and love toward the clan, but his loyalty to the village was greater. Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed those thoughts from his head and followed after Evelyn.

Stepping outside he shielded his eyes from the sun, today would be the last day in a long while that he would see the sun from Konoha. The next time he stepped under the sun in his world would be when his kids were ready. Following Evelyn, she led him toward the exit of the Uchiha compound. Watching Evelyn, Sasuke couldn't help but admire her. Evelyn had changed a lot since their first meeting and he didn't mean just physically. The shorter hair, thicker body, and newfound glow was only a cover to the new her. Evelyn had gone from a cutesy, long hair skinny girl to a beautiful, short hair curvy woman!

He wonder if he changed any.

Pausing when she turned back to him, he took a moment to appreciate the view. She wore a loose, long sleeve dress with an off the shoulder collar that folded down. It was in a cream color that turned into a coffee brown at the bottom with butterflies. She wore dark brown tights with a pair of heeled laced up brown boots. Looking at him she frowned, "Do you need to take a rest?" she asked worried.

Giving her a small smile, he shook his head and walked up to her, grabbing the stand from her he passed it to his other hand before grabbing her hand. "Well, we're about to step into your world. This will be your last visit here. Are you ready?" he asked.

Smiling back, Evelyn chuckled, "As much as I love this world, I miss my home. How about you, it'll be a while before you come back here. If anyone should be upset about leaving it should be you," she said.

Smirking, Sasuke gave her a heated gaze, "My home became you, the moment you made me love you my home became the place by your side. So I have no worries or regrets about leaving this place, I started out here, but I'm with you. Now come on momma, we got a long life ahead of us. One that better not have any more otherworldly problems, otherwise my name will go down in history as the Uchiha who slayed the Gods!" he said smirking.

Laughing, Evelyn nodded in agreement, they had better gotten through all these kind of problems, because if not, she would be cheering him on! Couple problem, children problems, and anything else she could face head on. These problems, no more! She wanted to be done and finish with supernatural problems. She always wondered how in her books people could tire of the adventure and crave normality, but she now knew.

Once they arrived at the gate Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Jugo, but he was a bit surprised to see Suigetsu was waiting for them as well. Both had packs indicating they were ready for the travel as well. "So Suigetsu is coming with as well?" he asked looking over at Evelyn.

Frowning, Evelyn nodded, "He promised to be good, but he's still on probation. I trust Jugo a hundred percent, but for Suigetsu I'm still weary," she told him giving a pointed glare.

Scowling, Suigetsu crossed his arms, "Hey I've been completely loyal to Sasuke, princess! Even when he decided to join the war and even when you had your crazy ass plan! I've been just as loyal as Jugo! You just don't like me because I don't follow orders like a zombie!" he cried angrily.

Glaring, Evelyn shook her head, "You, mister, are a bad boy! As for your loyalty, I have no doubt of it, your behavior toward authority however, well I have less belief in it. After all Sasuke gave you the rule 'No Killing', so what did you do?" she questioned him.

Looking away sheepishly, Suigetsu chuckled, "I forgot you know everything," he said scratching his cheek. Walking up to him, Evelyn gave him a light smack against his forehead, before walking past him and out the door. "I'm going to have to kiss her butt, aren't I," said Suigetsu gloomy, slumping over.

Glaring at him, Sasuke narrowed his stare, "Put your lips anywhere near her body and you won't have a body," he threaten walking out with Jugo.

Scowling even deeper, Suigetsu crossed his arms, "Do I get anyone on my side!" he shouted before following after.

It was a quick trip to the portal site, they had chosen an area Sasuke was all too familiar with, the training grounds him and team 7 passed their exams to become ninjas. It was more or less were it all became and now were it would end, in a manner of speaking. Sasuke hid it, but he was surprised. There was actually a big turnout to bid them farewell, all the rookies and even the present and past Hokages. Walking at a slower pace behind he paused at the edge of the group, he didn't really feel like walking into that crowd. Evelyn had no problem though, she was beginning to go from recluse to people person.

Smiling Evelyn paused in front of Shikamaru and Naruto, they were the two she had grown closest to during her time here. She wished she could have gotten to know the rookies better, but she didn't have the time with the babies and her worrying over Sasuke. Looking at Naruto she chuckle to see him already sobbing, with tears and a runny nose. She would never get why that happen when you cried, "Naruto don't cry!" she said rubbing his head.

Sniffing back tears, he tried to hold them back but no matter what they kept pouring down his cheeks like rain. Stepping forward, Shikamaru pushed him back toward Hinata who handed Naruto a handkerchief. Holding out his hand he gave her an easy-going smile, "It was nice to meet you Evelyn, you gave me hope that women aren't all evil like I seem to think!" he said smiling. Chuckling, Evelyn nodded, "Take care when you get to your world, and even if you can't come for a visit least you can do is write. Surely Mr. Moody will deliver them for you," he said eyeing Sasuke who rolled his eyes and nodded.

The next to step forward was Ino, "We may have not gotten to know each other, but all I can say is I'm happy to have met you. Even if I didn't get the boy I was gunning after, I am happy to see he found someone who took him off his destructive path. Seeing Sasuke happy and with another girl is a million times better than seeing him on the execution block! Also make sure you take care of those boy! They're going to be just has handsome as their daddy!" she said mischievously, a grin present as she wiggled her fingers at the unsuspecting babies.

Frowning, Evelyn shook her head, "No way, go after someone a little closer to home Ino, trust me when I say your happiness is right in front of you. You need to stop putting so much worth on appearances. Love isn't superficial, I know you probably don't believe me because I got Sasuke, but he is stuck with me and we both know he's way ahead of me in the looks department. Stop trying to find love based of a face, find it based on a person," she told her.

Smiling, Ino rolled her eyes but smiled, "Everyone keeps saying that, I guess I'll give it a try to shut everyone up!" she said amused. Smiling back Evelyn drew Ino in for a hug that was returned by the blonde. "Take care," Ino told her getting a nod from Evelyn.

"You too," Evelyn told Ino.

Stepping back Ino was quickly replaced by a sobbing first Hokage, "I hate goodbyes!" he wailed hugging her tight. Flinching in pain, she felt relief when Tobirama came to her rescue and wrestled Hashirama away, sniffing the long hair man gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but I hate goodbyes, I've come to like you even if you put me in the corner!" he said smiling at her.

Nodding, she smiled, "Me too, I thought you be more well-behaved, but it was still a nice surprised. You're almost everything I thought you be, as for you Tobirama, you actually made me like you. I'm afraid to admit at first I wasn't all that fond, but after meeting you and getting to know you I have to say my answer changed considerably!" she said happily.

Giving a snort, he nodded, "I have to say the same, now for our parting words I'm going to warn you to keep an eye on him," he said nodding toward Sasuke.

Chucking Evelyn gazed back at Sasuke briefly, "Sasuke won't be leaving my sight ever again, I can assure you that. I intend to keep my family together and make sure they are never broken up again, you can count on that!" she proclaimed confidently. Nothing would keep them apart any longer, not if she had anything to say about it. She went to another world for him and argued for his freedom, she'll go to hell next if she had too.

Nodding, he pulled away a sobbing Hashirama away and left her once more with Naruto, wiping away his tears, Naruto put on a brave face. "Evie," he started. He couldn't get the words out though, his bottom lip trembled as he tried to speak. Sighing Evelyn turned to Sasuke and passed him the babies before pulling Naruto into a hug. Closing her eyes she sighed as he hugged her back.

Pulling away after a couple of minutes she smiled at him, "Naruto, I'm going to really miss seeing you face to face. For the longest time I've thought of you as an inspiration and someone I wanted to be friends with. You were brave and fearless no matter what life threw at you, while you a bit of an idiot I think it's a part of your charm. You bring a certain something to a situation that inspires hope that no one else can bring. I know you'll be a great Hokage, someone who others will look up to and strive to be like. You'll be even greater than your dad, Hashirama, Saratobi, and Tobirama combined. Just don't let that go to your head, now there are three things I must tell you before I go," she said focusing on him.

Staring at her tearfully he nodded, "Good, now first you're the hero of this story, but that doesn't mean you should shoulder burdens alone. A hero is a leader and a leader does just what his name says, leads. Every good leader has people he can trust and remember to appreciate those friends and never take them for granted. Always discuss things with them, even if you don't think they'll agree with what you think is the best. You've shown them you're capable of great things and even if they don't agree with you that doesn't mean that stops," she said giving him her knowledge gathered from her years of anime study.

Smiling at her he looked back at his friends sharing a smile with them and nodded, "I know and I'll always count on them!" he said brightly.

Smiling herself, Evelyn continued, "Two always believe in yourself, don't let mistakes you might make discourage you. Mistakes are made so you can learn from them and also don't give up on yourself just because others don't see your way. Try to help them see your way," she told him fondly. Naruto, he was naïve and had a lot to learn, but because of his origin he could bring a lot to the world. A lot of good, the burden would be heavy, but he could carry it.

Perking up he nodded confidently, "Now last, but least!" she said smiling clapping her hand on his shoulder. Giving a cheery smile she pulled him in before giving him a dark look, looking at her stunned and shocked, a nervous sweat began to settle over Naruto. "If you hurt Hinata or leave her for you-know-who, know Sasuke will be taking a trip into your world to beat you. I will ask him to beat you within an inch of your life. I won't have him kill you, no, that would be too easy, but you will know pain. Then when you heal I will break the laws of reality," she said darkly letting go of Naruto letting him back up. "When I do, I will go to the afterlife where your mother is and when I get there I will tell her what you did. That you broke up with the nicest girl ever, all for a harpy who was cruel and unkind to you! The only girl who's loved you even when everybody hated you! Then I will help her come over to the living world and the first actual face to face meeting you'll have with her, will be her beating you!" she cried jabbing his chest.

Gazing at her in fear, he gave a stiff nod, "Good boy!" she said cheery patting his cheek only to go dark one last time, "Also daddy won't be able to protect you, he may be awesome, but he got on my list the moment he compared your mother to Sakura!" she snapped, before smiling over at Mikoto. "Other than that though your awesome, excellent father, you did your best to make sure your son got his best chance. However saying Sakura reminds you of the beautiful and loving Kushina, is just wrong!" she said glaring at him.

All the while the yellow flash stared at her confused and amazed, how did women get to be so terrifying!

Hearing a groan, Sakura stepped forward, "Seriously, after all I tried to do for your boyfriend, and this is what you do! Here I thought we were actually getting along a little," said Sakura staring at her blankly.

Smiling, Evelyn put out her hand for Sakura, staring at it Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You shake it Sakura," she told the pinkette. Rolling her eyes, Sakura held back a duh and went ahead to reach for her hand, "I don't hate you anymore, now I just dislike you!" she said.

Smirking Sakura nodded, "Yep, I now just dislike you too," she said.

Once her goodbyes were done, Evelyn looked back at Sasuke and waited for him, he may not think he had no one to say good-bye too. She however knew he had at least three goodbyes to give, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi should get a good-bye from Sasuke. Frowning at her he walked forward and gave her back Kaname and Sousuke before turning to Naruto. Staring each other down, blond and raven head didn't say a word.

Jabbing in finger to Sasuke chest, Naruto glared, "You better not make Evie cry teme!" he threaten.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly, "You should be more worried about your relationship dobe, I get to beat you, when you screw up!" he said, ending with a smirk.

Paling slightly, Naruto cleared his throat, "I'm not screwing anything up, I like Hinata! You're the one who screws things up and makes Evie cry. If you do that I'll come over and beat you up dobe! You're the only one who throws away good things, I savor them!" he announced.

Frowning, Sasuke glared, "I don't throw things away!" he snapped.

Putting his hands on his hips, Naruto smirked, "Ha! That's a lie, you try breaking up with Evie and she got all pissed off at you and you made her cry and hit you! So I think you do try, she just wouldn't let you!" he announced proudly.

Glaring at him Sasuke, had to hold back a growl, "I was trying to protect her, I wasn't throwing her away! I didn't want to hurt her!" he yelled annoyed.

Sighing Evelyn separated the two, "Stop arguing and say good-bye already, Sasuke, Naruto is your best friend no matter how much you deny it. Naruto don't let him egg you on" she flicking Naruto's forehead and giving Sasuke a warning glared.

Sighing both nodded, "Goodbye dobe," said Sasuke sweet and simple.

Smiling, Naruto patted his shoulder, "Make sure you're a good daddy teme," said Naruto.

Nodding Sasuke looked over to Sakura and Kakashi, looking between the two he went to Kakashi first. Giving a big sigh, he bowed his head to Kakashi, "Thank you for teaching me even when I know I wasn't at my best. I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble," he said apologizing to Kakashi.

Smiling under his mask, Kakashi patted Sasuke head and ruffled his hair momentarily, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sensei. If I would have watched over you better perhaps things could have gone different. I'm happy you've finally found some peace though," he said.

Nodding, Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Sakura, thank you for caring," he said.

Gazing at him, she smiled and nodded, "Don't screw up again, Evelyn can forgive a lot, but she cares about those children more than life itself. If you run off or hurt those kids she'll never forgive you. So you better make sure you're the best daddy you can be!" she said.

Nodding again, he turned his back on everyone and made his way over to Evelyn and the others. Standing in the designated spot, the all waited and before long a swirling blue portal opened, much like the first time she saw it the noise of nails on a chalkboard hit her. Crossed the sound you hear when the arrancar came to the real world. Looking into the swirling, glowing, blue portal. Evelyn looked over at Sasuke and reached for his hand, stepping through she felt her stomach drop as they were whisked away. Once the last person walked through the portal blinked out of existence and finally the link between worlds was gone.

Meanwhile, the travel team found themselves in a vast empty space of nothing, it was void of any stars and there was nothing but emptiness. Gazing around, Evelyn frowned, "This had better not be another test, I went through childbirth alone. I should be done with test!" snapped Evelyn furious. Feeling a hand pat her back, Evelyn turned to see Sasuke smiling at her, "I'm serious, childbirth is scary with competent people. It's terrifying with incompetent people!" she shouted, referring to the Zetsu's. She had to tell those assholes everything and then when she was dead tired, they refused to let her sleep. They thought she was dying!

Hearing a snort, Evelyn frowned when 'The God and Goddess' blinked in and stood in front of them glowing in their chibi half and half forms. Glaring them down, she dared them to try something and didn't even falter when they smiled down at the group. "Told you she wouldn't be happy to see us. I told you to take it easy, but no you just had to keep testing them, humans don't like to be tested over and over. It makes them testy," said Goddess smugly.

Glaring, The God rolled his eyes, "Test are there for a reason," he said simply.

Sighing, Itachi stepped forward, "Would you just hurry up and move things along, I don't mean any disrespect, but Evelyn might explode if you don't hurry," he said worried.

Smiling, The Goddess nodded, "This is no test to turn that frown upside down Evie! This is a pit stop and nothing more. After what we've put you through and how hard you've fought we've decided to give you a couple of presents. The first being, Evelyn, your children will be allowed to cross worlds when their ready. Sasuke can cross worlds as well, but only with the children. Two, three days out of the year Naruto and the others will be allowed to visit, it only seems fair since you've grown so close. Consider it a gift, they will cause no consequences on your world should they die. There is a connection between the two, just not the other way," she told them.

Frowning Evelyn, gazed suspiciously, "Is this a trick?!" she asked guarded.

Shaking her head, The Goddess smiled, "Don't worry, there is no catch and no trick, you two have proven to us you deserve to be parents together. Its cliché, but your love has proven its self," she told them happily.

Nodding, The God snapped his fingers, "In addition to what my wife has given you, I have arranged a gift as well. Along with a couple of features for your new guest, especially for the water one!" he said glaring at Suigetsu who immediately took refugee behind Evelyn.

Frowning, Evelyn put her hands on her hips, "All you need to do is what you did to Sasuke, by the way is that still in effect?" she questioned curious. Would Sasuke have full access to Uchiha power now, or did he still have rules that limited his abilities. Jugo needed a leash on his power and if they couldn't Sasuke needed to be able to tap into his power at all times to be able to reign in Jugo if he went nuts.

Clearing his throat, the God stepped forward, "It was discussed removing your powers, but their embedded into your very soul. We would have to destroy you to do that. In your world these abilities are normal. So be warned to do your best to keep them under wraps my young ones, there is evil in Evelyn's world just as there is evil in yours. They would try to use your power to control, so you must keep it secret. As for limits, it'll be just as when he first came only with a slight difference. Sasuke will have free control, but he cannot use it for great evil, if your power doesn't work then know you're on the wrong path. The same will go for the other Uchiha, as for Jugo and Suigetsu. Jugo's problematic powers will be within his control so to speak. We'll give him away to control. His conditions will be the same as the Uchiha brothers, as for Suigetsu," said the god turning toward him.

Shaking slightly, Suigetsu gave a nervous wave, "Yes all-powerful god who I respect," he muttered pitifully.

Giving him a disgusted look, The God looked away, "He will have the conditions the young Uchiha first had," he said referring to Sasuke's power limitations in the beginning.

Nodding, Evelyn let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully that would be all and they could go home at last and put all of this behind them. "So that is all?" she asked.

Smirking The God shook his head, "Now comes my gift," he said dissolving along with the Goddess. Frowning, Evelyn looked around and found nothing resembling a gift that was until two figures began to make their way toward them. Feeling her jaw drop in shock, Evelyn snuck a peek at Sasuke and Itachi to find them just as shock as her. None other than Mikoto and Fugaku were making their way toward them. They didn't look any younger or older than the day they died and both held expression of peacefulness.

"That's a good gift," she said stepping back and letting Sasuke and Itachi head toward their parents. Sasuke practically spirited toward them, almost running his mother over pulling her into a big hug that got the woman teary eye. Pausing at that Itachi looked on almost weary before getting a stern look from his father, the two met half way and shared a hug.

"Who are they?" asked Suigetsu frowning.

Looking on, Jugo raised an eyebrow at that, "It should be obvious by the reaction Itachi and Sasuke are giving," he commented.

Smiling, Evelyn spelled it out for him, "Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's parents," she said aloud. Looking at her surprised, he nodded and watched with her and Jugo as Sasuke and Itachi caught up with their parents. Evelyn was so happy to see this, Sasuke and Itachi had gone through so much without their parents. It was nice of The God to set this up, she could see no better gift then to reunite them with their parents.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Evelyn looked back expecting Jugo only to find something even better, "Daddy?!" she said stunned. In front of her was him, just like in her head, only this time he wore a lot of white, "Is this real or is my mind playing trick again?" she asked worried.

Smiling at her, he pulled her into a hug, "I don't know what you mean by mind tricks, but I'm real, and I have to say you've gone into quite the young lady sweetheart!" he cried, stepping back to get a better look at her. He was actually in front of her, feeling an overwhelming job fill her up, Evelyn held them back. This was a happy moment she wasn't going to cry.

"Daddy!" she said.

Nodding, he rubbed her head, "Yep, I'm daddy actually it would seem now I'm a grandpa," he said bending down to look at the boy.

Laughing, Evelyn nodded, "Yes, this is Kaname and Sousuke, your first grandsons!" she said excitedly. She didn't think this would happen till she finally passed on and her children passed on with her. There was no need to think like that anymore, it would be hard that he wouldn't be able to see her other children, but to be able to see his first was amazing.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "They look nothing like you!" he said amused gazing into their faces. The twins just gazed up at him curious. "They're cute though!" he said, before his gaze went over to Sasuke. Sasuke was now moving toward them, his parents tailing behind him with Itachi. "They look just like their daddy," he said standing up.

Smiling nervously, Evelyn turned to face Sasuke letting her gaze trail over to his parents, Mikoto and Fugaku, they all looked each other over. No words were spoken as they all eyed each other waiting for someone to be the first to break the ice and start. The one to break it however was an outside voice, "Wow if this isn't awkward I don't know what is!" said Suigetsu grinning from ear to ear with his usually trouble making look.

Growling, Evelyn turned to him with a glare in place, "Thank you for that! Know that when we get home you're grounded!" she snapped.

Glaring at her, he narrowed his eyes, "You can ground me! I'm in your world I don't have to listen to you or follow your rules!" he yelled.

"Yes you do," said Sasuke eyeing Suigetsu.

Looking at him, Suigetsu opened his mouth to argue and closed it the moment Sasuke flashed his eyes, daring him to talk back. Glaring, the white hair man grumbled under his breath and sulked away. Chuckling, Fugaku looked down at his youngest son, "Subordinate?" he questioned curious. Sighing, Sasuke shrugged, not really sure if he wanted to explain how Suigetsu came to his service. "Oh well, that can wait. For now I think it's time you introduce me to my grandchildren and daughter," he said gazing at her and the babies.

Smiling, Evelyn bowed her head to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Chuckling, Mikoto smiled, "Well at least she's polite!" she commented.

Smiling, Sasuke gestured to Evelyn proudly, "This is Evelyn, she's going to be my wife once we get things settled. She's actually from another world and it's a long story how we came together, but we are and the twins are our son's. Kaname and Sousuke, Evelyn names the boys and I name the girls," said Sasuke happily. He was glowing like a little boy waiting for Christmas after it was explained to them for the very first time. It was a little funny, then again it wasn't that surprising, he was always the most open when his parents were around.

"Another world?" said Ethan speaking up.

Turning back to her dad, she found him looking at Sasuke curiously, "He's not Japanese? He's from another world? Your pulling our legs aren't you!" he said amused.

Smiling, Evelyn shook her head no, sighing she gave everyone a quick summary of how she knew Sasuke and the world difference and all that jazz. Smirking, Ethan crossed his arms, "Man your mother must have not taken all that well! A boy from another world, not to mention you got pregnant after all those protection talks she gave to you. Sorry you had to face that alone honey!" he said pulling her into a hug.

Smiling, Evelyn shook her head no once more, "I had Itachi the whole time! He's the best big brother in the world! Kind and patience are the best two words to describe him. He was raised right!" she said happily. The first two months she was at her worst. The first month she didn't want to get out of bed, he had to force her to do things. Walked her to and from school, made her attend clubs and even took her out on the weekends with Winter before she went back to work. He gave up his time with his girlfriend for her. He even helped her with cooking that was actually what got her to come back. She spent a lot of her time teaching Itachi to cook, he still burnt eighty percent of what he cooked, but the last twenty percent was edible.

Chuckling, Mikoto smiled at her boys, "That makes me happy, I'm glad to see both my boys grew up to be such gentlemen!" she said proudly.

Smiling, Evelyn sighed, "Itachi's a perfect gentleman and Sasuke can be one when it comes down to it, but he really likes to tease," she grumbled glaring over at him.

Smirking, he shrugged, "Say what you want, but it's my charm and you like it!" he said knowingly.

"I don't like being harassed!" she cried defensively.

Frowning himself, he crossed his arms, "You keep saying stuff like that, yet you keep coming back to me so there must be something you like about it," he retorted.

Scowling at him she paused when Mikoto began to laugh, looking over together they found her wiping her eyes as she tried to stop her laughter. Clutching her hand over her mouth, she tried to stop but wasn't able to for several minutes. Finally was able to catch her breath, she gazed at them through, "Let me guess, Sasuke was really brash at first and acted like a totally different person. Then when you told him to knock it off he turned into a jerk stole your first kiss!" she asked knowingly.

Looking at her stunned, Evelyn blink at her surprised, "Seriously? Were you there or something because that is exactly what happen. Although it was my first, second, and third! He stole them all in a single row!" she exclaimed shocked.

Nodding, Mikoto blushed as a thought of something from her past, "Ah Fugaku did the same thing, he acted so sweet and that was not the boy I was use to! He was usually so brash and controlling! It annoyed me to no end, when I finally confronted him and he stole my kiss. After that I slapped him and didn't speak to him for a week. Kushina finally convinced me to forgive him and we've been together ever since. He gave me two beautiful sons and I never regretted choosing him as my husband!" she said happily.

Staring at her starry-eyed, Evelyn clasped hands with her, "I feel the same! Sasuke and me have been through a lot, but I wouldn't chose anyone different. Even if I had to go through a thousand years alone I would still chose him if he was waiting for me!" she cried passionately.

Smiling Mikoto nodded, "I'm glad my son found someone who understands! Now! Let me hold one of my grandbabies!" she said happily. Nodding, Evelyn bent down and set the bassinet on the floor before picking up Sousuke, he was the less fussy with others. At least when she was around, Kaname though he was super fussy with others. He only got along with her and Jugo.

Picking up the basket as she rose, Evelyn passed Sousuke to Mikoto, her mother-in-law was quiet for a moment before tears filled her eyes. "He looks just like Sasuke!" she said rocking Sousuke who blinked up at her curious. Nodding, Evelyn agreed completely, her sons were definitely the spitting image of their father that was a fact!

"There isn't an ounce of you in them, they got your mother's eyes though, well more of her color, their eyes are a bit bigger and doe-like," said Ethan staring at a fussy Kaname. He was a bit angry that she took his pillow, known as his little brother, away. Looking at Sousuke, Fugaku nodded as well, he seemed to recognize them though.

"They look like my great grandmother's eyes, Kaguya," he said.

"Kaguya?" questioned Evelyn.

Nodding, he crossed his arms, "She was only known as Madara's wife," he said.

Perking up at that, Evelyn rushed toward Fugaku a gleam in her eye that made the older man jump, staring her confused. He frowned and looked over at Sasuke for help only to find a scowl on his son's face, "Evelyn has an obsession with that fossil," he grumbled annoyed.

Turning on Sasuke she glared at him, "You do not disrespect you ancestors Sasuke! Also my obsession reaches out to the clan entirely! I just so happen to find the Uchiha's to be a beautiful and unique clan that is amazing and deserves my attention. The fact that I could marry into such a rich history makes me feel so honored" she said, scolding him in the beginning before ending in bliss.

"Well at least someone appreciates history," said Fugaku pleased.

Nodding she smiled at him, "So who is Kaguya? Hashirama mentioned her, but he and Tobirama wouldn't really speak about her. Also before you ask how we met them, Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama were all brought back to life by the Impure World Resurrection!" she quickly hoping he would give her the answers she seek.

Nodding surprised, he cleared his throat, "Right well, she wasn't put into the history books because she was a noble. They didn't want Madara's descendants to know his blood was weaken by a noble. I don't know if there was truth to that, but my grandfather only spoke of greatness when he spoke of Kaguya. She was apparently very kind and always eager to learn and prove herself to the clan. He didn't speak of her very often, but when he did he mostly talked about how he missed his mother's stare. He said she had the loveliest eyes that he adored, they were the color of hot chocolate and so big that they seemed to suck you in. The boys don't suck you in, but it would seem Kaguya was able to pass down some of her genes!" he said.

Smiling Evelyn nodded, that was something nice to know. It would also explain why Madara didn't like to look her in the eye when they argued too. He always seemed to be looking somewhere else, not that their eyes would be the same. However, she had brown eyes and eyes the color of hot chocolate would be brown. So apparently, even if he hated Kaguya, he still had some attachment to his late wife. Well even if he held her hostage for a while and made her experience childbirth alone, she hoped he would find happiness with Kaguya.

"Madara married a noble? Our clan actually allowed that, I remember once when you were talking to brother about dating that he needed to date another ninja. Preferable one from another top clan or at least one that was well received!" said Sasuke stunned.

Frowning, Fugaku nodded, "That was usually the deal, Madara's grandmother was said to be in charge of marriages around that time so he might have won favor. Or her family could have paid the Uchiha's handsomely, I'm not very sure. He was just allowed to marry his noble for some reason, she was deemed acceptable by his grandmother," he said shrugging.

Feeling nervous, Evelyn pointed to herself concerned, "Does that mean if I was normal Sasuke wouldn't have been allowed to marry me. You know if the whole mess hadn't happened?" she asked concerned. That was a scary thought, one she had before hand and now could actually get an answer on from the very parents of her Uchiha.

Frowning, Fugaku eyed her, "Usually I would have reject, not to say you're not a nice girl. However, bringing an outsider into a ninja clan can be a difficult transaction and more than often it doesn't work out. If Sasuke or Itachi were ever persistence though, I guess I would give you a trail run so to speak. Let you get a feel of the life and then if you both were still going strong I would allow it," he said nodding.

Gazing at him surprised, Itachi frowned, "Really?" he asked.

Looking over, Fugaku nodded, "I know I was hard on you, but I wouldn't want you to marry some girl you didn't love. I loved your mother and if she was taken away from me from something like clan rules, I would have probably left the clan. I did love the clan, but I loved my family even more and I only got it because of your mother," said Fugaku smiling.

The next few hour they all spoke with each other and made up for lost time, but it was coming and none of them wanted to stop the stories or the catching up. They wanted it to last an eternity, but all good things had to come to an end. Standing in front of exit portal, Evelyn sighed, "It was nice to meet your Mr. Fugaku and Mrs. Minato, it was great to see you again to dad, I'm glad you got to meet the twins?!" she said happily.

Smiling back he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, "Make sure you're a good mommy Evie, I know me and your mother messed up some, but I do think we were good!" he said smiling down at her, giving him a tearful nod she sniffed back her tears. "As for you, I hope you continue to make my daughter happy and give her many children she'll enjoy. Be good to her, she's a flower and if you handle her too roughly she'll wilt. If you keep her locked away she'll die from having no sun, and you have to give her room to breathe," he told him.

Nodding, Sasuke bowed to him, "I promise to take good care of your daughter, I lost her once and I won't lose her again," he declared. Nodding, Ethan disappeared from sight. That left Mikoto and Fugaku, "Mom, Dad, thank you for everything. Also dad, I'm sorry for ever doubting your love for me. Meeting my sons, they made me realize that a father's love is unconditional, even if you don't know how to show it, it's there! Mother, I appreciate everything you've done. From the cooking, cleaning, and taking care of my worries when I was young," he said happily.

Smiling at him, Mikoto sniffed back tears and pulled him into a hug before waving over Itachi and pulled him into the hug. "I love you both, nothing you could have done would make me less proud of you. You've both bloomed into respectable young men that I've love, so Evelyn please make sure both of my boys are well taken care of," she said pleadingly.

Nodding, Evelyn smiled, "I will take care of my family, Itachi is my big brother and I'll nag him into a wonderful future that will have love and children of his own!" she promised.

Chuckling approvingly, Mikoto pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for being the one," she said.

Once they pulled apart Mikoto stepped back and began to glow, that encourage Fugaku who spoke up, clearing his throat he sighed. "I'm sorry I made you ever doubt my love Sasuke, I was worried about the future, but that is no excuse to make my son think otherwise. I've always been proud of you, even when in the shadow of your brother you never gave up. You were a genius of hard work and always did your best to be the top. You did all of that on your own, to see your son strive that hard on his own gives a father a great joy. Now, Itachi, I know we never really saw eye to eye, but you always made me proud. You would have been a wonderful leader if you ever got the chance! Everyone makes mistakes too, don't let your mistake of the past influence your future. You've been though great burden and deserve a chance at happiness. Take it and live like you want to live, you no longer had to live in the darkness, make sure you die a happy man whose life was filled with love!" he commanded.

Giving him a quiet nod, tears glittered in his eyes but Itachi's kept them in, "I will father," he said.

Satisfied, Fugaku turned to Evelyn as his body began to glow, "Thank your for what you've done for my sons," he said simply before he disappeared. Before she could comment a bright light blinded her and the other and when they opened them they were outside in the snow. Shivering at a gust of wind, Evelyn looked around and found the house behind them, they were finally home.

Home at last!

* * *

Opening up the sliding door, Evelyn slipped in first with the babies they were red in the face and ready to start crying. They did not like the cold like their mother. In fact, the cold seemed to irritated them more than anything, shushing them gently she kissed their cheeks to calm them. Luckily that did calm them down, what would have been a tantrum turned into soft whimpers that quickly died out. Looking around the kitchen Evelyn was pleased to see it was all clean just like she left it. The house itself was warm too.

Frowning, she left the twins on the table with Sasuke and made her way toward the living room and once stepped out she got streamers thrown in her face. Letting out a scream she fell to her butt and had someone on top of her squeezing her tight, "You're back at last!" yelled La'Oshiaa. Once she was able to get a good look, Evelyn found it was indeed her friend just like she left her. Only now La'Oshiaa had undone her braids, cut her hair and had chin length bob haircut. "Oh I was so afraid we never see you again!" she cried sobbing.

Patting her back Evelyn frowned, "There, there also what happen to your hair?!" asked Evelyn stunned.

Sniffing La'Oshiaa pulled back, "I cut it and had my extensions removed, if you have short hair then I'll have short hair!" she declared.

Smiling, Evelyn whispered a thank your before standing up with La'Oshiaa, looking out Evelyn found the room decorated like a children's birthday party. Her mother was asleep on the couch covered up and Damien was fast asleep in an arm-chair. He had a party horn in his mouth that unrolled with each breath. It made tiny squeaks with each one too, his face was also painted to look like a Siamese cat. "Oh yeah, this was a birthday party for your babies. That Goddess chick contacted your mom and told her, about her mistake. So we corrected everything and then she told us when we should expect you home, but you're like six hours LATE!" she yelled startling everyone, but for some reason not Damien, awake.

Sitting up startled, Miranda looked around before her eyes finally landed on Evelyn. Staring at her mother, Evelyn gave her a weak wave, "Hey mom!" she said happily. Standing up Miranda quickly rushed toward her and drew her into a tight hug. Feeling tears hit the top of her head, Evelyn smiled, "I'm home momma!" she said happily. Going to answer, Miranda was cut off when La'Oshiaa's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Hot damn! I know I asked for a gift, but this is too much!" she cried rushing from the kitchen.

Smiling, Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Jugo isn't a present. Suigetsu can be your present, but Jugo is a human being who isn't to be treated like a dog," she said sternly. Ignoring a curse followed by profanity that came from Suigetsu.

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda looked to the kitchen before heading toward it. The next few hours were spent with introductions and Evelyn telling them everything that happened. So much was to be told and she couldn't stop till the story was done. Taking a deep breath once she was done Evelyn waited, "So you got taken like you thought," said La'Oshiaa frowning.

Smiling Evelyn shook her head, "It wasn't that bad, despite being an evil mastermind and all that, this Madara was actually okay. He left me alone most of the time. Obito spent the most time with me and he usually just read. They weren't ever going to kill me, apparently both of them find childcare undesirable. So I wasn't ever in any real danger," she said soothing their fears from her ordeal. All in all, it had been rather comfortable compared to what could have happened to her. The rescues team was the ones who had it hard.

"You have seriously got to put this into words!" said La'Oshiaa grinning.

Frowning, Evelyn shook her head, "It's a great story, but I could get sued for copyright," she told her.

Shrugging, La'Oshiaa smiled, "You should find a way then, because all what you two been through would make an awesome story. A fictional character bursting from the pages and he's the villain. Then the love of one girl changed his heart from evil emotionless bastard to caring emotionless badass!" she said painting a picture for them.

Clapping her hands, Miranda brought everyone's attention to her, "That's enough excitement for today. It's time for bed, the twins are asleep and when it comes to newborns it's best for the mother to sleep when they sleep. So everyone it's time for bed, Damien can continue to sleep in the chair and La'Oshiaa shall take the couch. I'll take that Sakura's old room, Itachi his, Suigetsu, I got that right I hope will take Naruto's and Jugo will take the last spare," she commanded forcing everyone away.

Heading upstairs, Evelyn could feel the exhaustion seep into her bones making her way upstairs she practically fell into the bed as Sasuke set up the bassinet. Once the twins were settled in and he was satisfied he sat down next to her. Hearing him sigh she looked over and waited. Looked lost in thought, "Its weird being back here," he said at last.

Looking around, Evelyn nodded, "We've been through so much, it feels like everything should be different after everything we went through. Yet here we are, you know, I always wanted adventure in my books. I couldn't understand why people wouldn't want adventure either, women in books would always whine about wanting a normal life," she muttered.

Smiling, he looked down, "You know what they means now?!" he asked amused.

Smiling back, Evelyn shook her head no, "Not in a million years! Meeting you, falling in love with you, crossing worlds, meeting villains, and even almost losing you. It made me appreciate adventure even more. It was because of all that, that I ended up here happy and content. I would go on another adventure if need be, I know loosing people is always a possibility and it would be horrible. However, the prizes you win aren't all that bad either, with my adventures I got the guy I love and two babies I already adore. Even if they never seem to stop crying. All of this, is worth the pain and misery in an adventure," she said happily.

Adventure, it paved the path to many things, it could be magical, romantic, full of hate, or even full of sorrow. Even though you couldn't see what the prize was it was worth it for all the memories and adventures it would bring!

The first chapter of her story had come to an end, but she was sure there was another around the corner!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	65. Information about 'The Right Uchiha'

**Okay everyone, I'm making steady work on the chapter fixing. I'm going to correct them all to the best of my ability and making vamp them up, but nothing like completely change the story. Maybe some works and describe things more but that's about all. Anyway, I would like to give you all a chance to have a say in the sequel, I know I always sort of wanted to have a say when an author I red did things so I thought I give you all a chance. I was going to do this as a poll but, well it got complicated so instead I'll be doing it like this. Also this is completely optional and all that jazz, you don't have to give me input I just though I give you all the chance to have a word in edge wise so I can write the best sequel I can!**

**Anyway here are the options, also feel free to mention anything else you might like to see. If I can fit it in with the idea I have for the sequel then you might just see your request! Any way here are the few options I could think of.**

**For a time skip **

A couple of months (2 to 3)

A couple of years (2 to 3)

Other (tell me what you would like to see)

**Should there be anyone kids if you choose years?**

One more

Two more

Three more

**Should Sasuke and Evelyn be married? **

Not yet and you write their marriage

They should be married already

**What type of wedding would you like to see? If you choose for me to write a wedding.**

A traditional Japanese Wedding (I will have to do a lot of research lol but I won't mind)

A regular wedding (A simple little wedding)

A made up Naruto world wedding (Kind of just wing it and make something up)

They elope (Sasuke convinces Evelyn to ignore her mother's wishes for a wedding)


	66. News, Apology, and Reply

**Hello everyone, you may ignore the unbold message below. There is information below it regarding "The Right Uchiha," the note below is for someone I felt I needed to rely to and I hope this message gets to them, if not oh well, but I just couldn't leave their comment unanswered. **

**I also have post an apology to anyone who may have been offended for a phrase I put in that will be explained in the apology which is in Italic****.**

* * *

Hello Guest Reviewer from Chapter One on Aug 10,

First of all I just could not ignore your comment because honestly it made me laugh. You're calling me racist because of African-American? That's what most black people are in American! A majority are African-American, so first get your facts straight and learn to preach where you should.

Second, you're kind of ruining your message of so-called tolerance when you call me a cracker. Don't preach racism when you yourself are obviously racist. Also update your racial slander, I would be stupid white bitch now, assuming I'm white, cracker isn't commonly used any more. I mean I live in the South and I can count on a single hand how many times I've heard that said to others! Plus I didn't hear it till I got to high school so that shows you how outdated it is.

Third, bitch, really, that's uncalled for. Why don't you learn to grow up before you get on the internet.

Fourth, you should read into Evelyn's character more. I know I'm not the best writer but the way she is, she's going call her friend African-American over black every time. She's not very in with the world, she's a naïve idiot who doesn't speak or think like others. In her little bubble she use the politically correct terms. Some things she doesn't, some things she does. Also she's from the North, I had a friend tell me personally that she had never really known black people till she moved to the south. So topple that with the fact she lives in her own little world where she mostly uses the politically correct terms, she says African-American.

* * *

**Apology: **_I would like to apologize if I offended anyone by saying African-American instead of black. I didn't think it would actually bother someone for me to term it like that. So I'm sorry if it did and I would like you to know I didn't intend to offend. It was just how I had Evelyn speak and think. _

**Now for news regarding "The Right Uchiha," I'm slowly making progress with correcting, "The Wrong Uchiha," so I'm just going to go ahead and begin on the squeal. I hope you will join me for the next installment and I promise I'm working on correcting lol. It's just a slow progress.**


End file.
